Before I Get Gray
by ShanaHollows
Summary: Gray thought he was happy raising his son as a single father until his ex comes back into the picture. Now, he couldn't feel more lonely than the nights she has their son. Natsu & Lucy are determined to help him move on, but Gray can't figure out what's more dangerous - trusting Natsu & Lucy's intervention, or getting to know the dates they've picked for him. AU
1. PrologueChapter 1

**_A/N: I know, I know...a new fic! Truth be told, I am loving these short stories. They're so fun to write!_**

 ** _Enjoy - and please make sure to leave a comment._**

* * *

 _Gray watched his girlfriend from the hallway as she stumbled inside the small apartment's door, tripping over the coffee table. She swore loudly, then slumped against the couch, clearly unsteady. He found himself wondering if she'd only been drinking that night. The way her eyes were dilated, he couldn't be sure._

" _Gray!" Cana drawled as she hiccupped, "I dinna see ya there. Thought you'd be asleep by now."_

 _Gray bit his tongue to keep his temper in check, "I was asleep… but I got up with the baby because he was having a bad dream. He was crying out for you. Where the hell were you, Cana?"_

 _She waved a hand at him, "Don't be such an old man. Mommas deserve to have fun too."_

" _This is the third time this week," Gray growled, "Are you even going to be able to get up for your classes tomorrow?"_

" _So what if I don't?" she challenged, "I'm nailing that class without studying…I can skip a day."_

 _Gray shook his head, turning to go back into the bedroom. She could stay on the couch for all he cared._

 _Cana heaved a sigh, then pulled herself to her feet, wavering for a moment while she fought her inner turmoil. Taking a deep breath, she stumbled down the hall. She pushed the door to their son's room to listen to his soft breaths for a moment. A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed it again, then turned to the room that she and Gray shared…sometimes._

" _Sleep on the couch," Gray muttered. He had just taken off his shirt, chucking it into the laundry basket, "I don't feel like sleeping with vodka tonight."_

 _Cana watched him shimmy his jeans down his hips, exposing his black boxer briefs. He didn't look at her as he slid into the bed, turning his back on her._

" _Gray…" she said softly, "We need to talk."_

" _I really don't want to talk to you right now," Gray murmured, punching his pillow._

" _I'm leaving," Cana stated._

 _She suddenly sounded very sober. She stared at him with a somber face. He could feel her eyes on his back, boring holes._

" _Bye," Gray stated wearily._

" _No, Gray," Cana said again, "I'm leaving_."

 _He turned over, watching her face. It was only slightly visible due to the darkness of the night, but he could see the shine of tears rolling down her face._

" _I'm not ready for this, Gray," Cana whispered, "I can't be a good girlfriend or mother right now. I want to finish school. I want to see the world before I settle down."_

 _Gray was quiet for a long moment before sitting up in the bed as he studied her face._

" _You're drunk, Cana," he said finally, "You don't know what you're saying. Look…I'll share the bed with you tonight and we'll talk about it tomor—"_

" _I'm serious," Cana interrupted, "I can't do this, Gray. I thought I could. We tried…it's not working."_

 _Gray could feel the anger surging through his blood._

" _When I found out I was pregnant," Cana whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, "You were amazing. You stepped up. And you've been there for me every step of the way…the labour…the midnight feedings…all the diaper changes…but that's just the thing. Other than the labour, it's been all you. I don't do much for either of you."_

" _Cana…" Gray started to say, getting out of the bed, "You don't know what you're saying. You –"_

" _I am not the mother Silver deserves!" Cana interrupted again, "Don't you see it, Gray? I can't give either of you what you need. I love Silver…but I don't feel the attachment to him that you do. I'm not ready for it. I'm not ready to be the partner you need. We don't love each other…we had a one-night stand and got pregnant. You'll be better off without me."_

" _That's bullshit!" Gray stated, his voice cracking slightly, "You say you're not the mother he deserves…so you're just going to leave Silver without a mother at all?"_

 _"I'll visit sometimes," Cana choked out, shamefaced._

 _Gray was fuming, "We need you – we're a family. And I love you. Silver loves you! We'll go to counselling and…"_

 _His voice trailed off as he stared at her. She wasn't crying anymore. Her face was expressionless._

" _You're that unhappy," he stated._

 _She nodded, her expression sorrowful but firm._

 _It was true that he did most of the parenting, but it had never occurred to him that Cana had been so completely unsatisfied with the life they were trying to build together._

" _I'll be gone by morning," she told him, turning on her heel, "I'm sorry, Gray."_

 _Gray was completely stunned, staring at the doorway long after she'd disappeared._

 _When he woke up the next morning from a fitful and restless sleep, he and Silver were alone._

* * *

 ** _5 Years Later..._**

* * *

"Silver!" Gray called, "Did you get your lunch out of the fridge?"

"Got it, Dad!" Silver stated as he opened his backpack to put it inside.

"You remembered your toothbrush, right?" Gray asked.

Silver rolled his eyes, "Yes, Dad."

"And don't forget to bring home your jacket this time! It's cold in the mornings, even if you don't need it in the afternoons!"

"Okay, Dad!" Silver sighed, grabbing his jacket.

"And do your homework this afternoon," Gray reminded him, "That way, you'll have all weekend to play and when you get home Sunday night, we can do something fun."

"Right, Dad…homework this afternoon," Silver repeated.

Gray got down onto his knees, straightening out Silver's jacket collar, "I love you, son…have a good weekend with your mom."

"Love you too, Dad," Silver threw his arms around Gray's neck, "It's gonna be awesome!"

Gray tightened his grip, giving his son a quick kiss on the top of his head just as the doorbell started to ring obnoxiously.

"Dad…let go…Uncle Natsu is here…and you're going to be late for work."

"Fiiiine," Gray sighed dramatically, ushering Silver toward the door.

"It's about time!" Natsu huffed when the door opened. He turned to Silver, "Dude! What's going on with that girl at school? You proposed to her yet?"

Silver high-fived Natsu, passing through the door, "Naw. We broke up. She's hanging out with Regan at lunch hour now."

"Tough break, kid," Natsu hummed, "But don't worry – there'll be other girls. Next time you come over, I'll teach you some more pick-up lines."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Silver, what did I say about talking to Uncle Natsu… _ever?"_

Silver grinned, but didn't respond.

"Silver's not going to be like you," Natsu announced loudly, "He's a chick magnet!"

"He's seven!" Gray retorted, "And I've never had a problem with the ladies."

Natsu snorted.

"Whatever, Flame-Brain," Gray spat, locking the door behind them as Natsu guided Silver to his car, "Seeya at work. You start in an hour, right?"

"Yup!" Natsu agreed, getting into the driver's seat, "Seeya there."

"Bye Silver! Remember to –"

"Yup, Dad," Silver responded, getting into Natsu's vehicle, "I'll see you on Sunday."

Gray nodded, going straight to his clunker of a vehicle. It was an older Dodge pickup, but it seemed to be working well for the moment. He was making pretty good money at his job working construction, but funds seemed to get sucked away as fast as he brought it in. Between keeping food on the table, Silver's needs, and his student loans, a decent vehicle would have to wait for awhile.

Still, Gray couldn't complain. Life was pretty good. Except when Silver went to Cana's.

He sighed, watching Natsu pull out of the driveway, singing obnoxiously with the kids to some rock song on the radio.

He hated Cana's weekends.

About 6 months ago, she had settled into Magnolia again. She had finished her college degree and was successfully planning blueprints for buildings now. She showed up like she usually did – out of the blue – and asked if she could take Silver out for ice cream and then to the park. Her face had been clouded and then she'd asked Gray if he'd come too. Gray had felt his heart thump out of his chest. She had never asked him to join them in all the years that she randomly appeared. He still felt the attraction to her…the way her brown hair framed her face...

Ice cream had been a fun affair. The three of them talked and laughed like no time had passed at all. It was always like that when Cana came to visit…fun…exciting. Sometimes after Silver went to bed at night, Cana and Gray spent the night together. It was like they were a real family. Gray craved it. Even after all these years, he still missed her.

At the park, however, once Silver was playing out of earshot, Cana's demeanor changed.

 _"I'm moving back to Magnolia, Gray," she'd said in low tone, "I got a job making blueprints for Blue Pegasus."_

 _"That's amazing!" Gray had exclaimed, "Blue Pegasus is the second biggest construction company in Magnolia! You'll be making the blueprints, and I'll be building them!"_

 _Cana looked down at her fingers, "I want to see Silver on a more regular basis…"_

 _"Of course!" Gray agreed immediately, "Our house isn't big, but we can make extra room. You can move in right away!"_

 _Cana shook her head, grasping Gray's fingers as she made direct eye contact with him, "I'm not moving in with you, Gray. I love Silver, but I was thinking more along the lines of every second weekend than full-time."_

 _"Oh…" Gray nodded, "Okay! Maybe we can start with dinners and stuff."_

 _Cana sighed, "Gray…I've made a lot of mistakes over the past several years. And maybe…I've been giving you the wrong idea."_

 _Gray froze, his eyes widening._

 _"I don't love you, Gray," Cana told him, "We've always had fun together…and you're great in the sack…but that's all it is…fun."_

Gray cringed at the memory. He'd found out a month or two later that Cana had a steady boyfriend. He didn't stay while Silver was at her place and the bottom line was, Silver cherished his time with his mother. No matter how hurt Gray felt, the time Silver was getting with Cana was important and necessary.

He hated her weekends with Silver. He hated that Silver looked forward to them so much. He hated that she got to be the 'fun' parent while he was left with all the responsibility. But most of all, he hated how empty his house became when his son left.

Gray sighed heavily, backing out of the driveway. He might as well start his work day. At least he wouldn't have time to mull things over...

...that is, until tonight.

* * *

"That was really awesome, Lucy," Gray grinned at his blonde-haired friend as she took his plate.

"Thanks, Gray…new recipe!" Lucy beamed.

"I'll do dishes," Gray offered, heading to the counter.

"I'm on bath detail!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't want a bath," four-year-old Sadie complained, "I had a bath two days ago."

"And then you played in the mud," Lucy reminded her.

"Uncle Gray and I made patty cakes," Sadie told her with wide eyes, "We _had_ to use mud!"

Gray smirked, shrugging his shoulders innocently when Lucy glanced at him. The truth was, Sadie loved her Uncle Gray almost as much as she loved her Daddy. Both men were horrific influences on her.

Two-year-old Clive threw his peas on the floor, rubbing his eyes as he cried out. Lucy sighed, turning to her young son.

"Someone is tired!" Lucy cooed, picking up the pink-haired boy.

"He can have his bath first," Natsu suggested, "Sadie and I can go for a walk."

Lucy nodded, glancing over to Gray at the dish counter.

"Don't worry about the kitchen, Luce…I've got it," Gray assured her.

Lucy nodded, picking Clive up and heading for the bathroom. As goofy as her men were, she knew she could trust them to do what was needed. She could leave it with them and concentrate on her tiny son.

* * *

Two hours later, Natsu wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her back into his stomach as he kissed the top of her shoulder blade, "The kids are asleep."

"And Gray?"

"Asleep on the couch," Natsu told her, immediately adding afterward, "It was late…he'll be here first thing in the morning anyway…so I said he might as well just stay. We promised the kids we'll make a cardboard fortress tomorrow."

She smiled, lifting her head so he could kiss her again, "You're the best dads ever."

He hummed softly, "That's not what you said the other day."

"Well," Lucy surmised, "That was the other day. Currently, you are not trying to teach them to fly off of roofs with umbrellas. Instead, tonight, I listened to you and Gray take turns telling them a story from when you were kids. It was very sweet. Bottom line is...you're a really good dad. And Gray is a really good friend."

"I know, right?!" Natsu exclaimed, "Of course…I have you to thank you for that. We have a good life, my beautiful, sweet, wonderful wife."

They relaxed into each other's arms, contented for the momentary silence.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked after a long moment.

She hummed in response.

"Gray wants to know if you can pick up Silver from school on Monday."

"Sure," Lucy murmured, relaxing into the pre-deep sleep stage.

"And he's coming for dinner tomorrow night," Natsu added, also feeling the lull of sleep calling to him.

Lucy frowned, "Again? Isn't Silver still with Cana?"

Natsu nodded into her shoulder, "He's going to be bored. He wants to do poker. We'll call the guys and hole up in the man cave if you don't mind. And he has laundry that needs to be done."

Lucy went rigid, slowly turning in Natsu's arms until she faced him, "Natsu...we're going to a hotel tomorrow night. It's our Anniversary. Asuka is already lined up to babysit."

Natsu froze, his eyes bulging open, "I totally forgot!"

Lucy sighed, "I feel bad for Gray. I know it's hard to be alone, especially when he's used to having Silver full-time, but he can't depend on us to keep him busy while Silver is with his mother. He and Cana have been broken up for 5 years now...he needs to move on sometime…he needs hobbies. Maybe it's time for him to have a relationship of his own."

"What does he need a relationship of his own for?" Natsu exclaimed, "He's got you – you're more than enough wife for both of us!"

Lucy's brows twitched, "Natsu…"

"Just any woman won't do for him, Luce," Natsu said seriously, "Gray has been really hurt. He trusts us. We're his family now. We're all he has."

"I know," Lucy admitted, "And I don't want that to change exactly…I'll always want Gray around…it's just that _you_ are my husband…and sometimes I want to spend time with you and our kids as a family. Gray and Silver…as much as they're _part_ of our family... they need to be a family on their own too. If Gray needs companionship on the days that Silver is with Cana, he should start dating again."

Natsu went quiet for a long moment, mulling over Lucy's words.

"So... what do you suggest?" Natsu asked, "Gray is my best friend...I can't just ditch him."

"Then maybe his first date should be with us," Lucy sighed, "I'll talk to him…see if he's open to meeting some of my friends."

Natsu cocked his head, eyeing his wife suspiciously, "Which friends?"

She laughed, "Don't be skeptical! I have friends that would get along with him. I'm sure I do."

Natsu nodded, "Okay. First date can be with us. Just be careful with who you set him up with."

Lucy kissed his nose, "I promise. I wouldn't let my 'other husband' get into a relationship with just anyone."

* * *

"I appreciate this, Lucy," Gray grinned at his best friend's wife as he picked up the folded laundry basket, "Work has been crazy lately. I just haven't had time to do anything."

He started for the door, turning slightly when Lucy's hand caught his forearm, "Gray…would you like to sit for a minute?"

He smiled, putting the laundry basket down immediately. He wasn't ready to go home yet and was thankful for the excuse to stay. They each took a seat at the table. Lucy pulled a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge, pouring a glass for each of them.

Gray tapped his fingers on the table nervously, noting Lucy's piercing gaze. Generally, he, Lucy and Natsu had a very close friendship. Natsu had been his best friend since childhood. Regardless of the fact that they fought - pretty much constantly - he was Gray's rock…and Gray tried to make sure that he did as much for Natsu as Natsu did for him.

While it was true that in their younger years, Gray had his eye on Lucy, it was no surprise that she eventually chose Natsu. They were perfect together in every way. There was still a part of Gray that was attracted to her, but generally, he was thankful for her friendship and valued her advice and opinions.

However, her gaze now showed that she had something heavy on her mind…and that made him nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked tentatively, running a nervous hand through his dark mane.

She shook her head, putting her hand over his reassuringly, "No. I was just realizing that this is around the time that Cana left you. I think it's the 5-year mark…am I right?"

Gray lost his smile, glancing down to where she still squeezed his hand. He nodded hesitantly.

"How are you doing, Gray?"

Gray offered a feeble smile, "Silver brought home his report card the other day – only one C. The rest were B's."

"That's a good report card," Lucy hummed, "But I didn't ask about Silver. How are _you_ doing? How are you handling your weekends without him?"

Gray looked very uncomfortable. He shifted a bit in his seat.

"I've been thinking," Lucy continued, not waiting for an answer, "You know you're very special to me and to Natsu. We've been through a lot together. You and Natsu have been best friends and rivals since childhood…but I can't help but notice how lonely you seem to be these days. I think it would be good for you to spend some time with us when Silver is with Cana."

"Spend time with you?" Gray asked, an eyebrow raised, "Isn't that what I do now?"

"Yes," Lucy confirmed, thinking to herself how true that statement was, "But I think you're ready to switch things up a bit. I'd like to take you on a date."

Gray's eyes widened, "Lucy…I know Natsu's an idiot and all, but I could _never_ do anything with you! He's my best friend! You're a beautiful woman and _of course_ I'm attracted to you…but I could never –"

"You dunderhead!" Lucy yelled, ripping her hand from him, "That's not even remotely what I was suggesting!"

Gray turned red, dropping his eyes to his hands.

"It's a date with both me and Natsu, Gray," Lucy groaned, "My God…where are your thoughts?"

Gray stared at her for a few long moments, unsure of how to respond.

"Again…" Gray murmured bashfully, "I value both you and Natsu as friends…but I'm really not sure what Natsu would think about the three of us…"

"Oh dear Lord…you really need to get laid," Lucy dead-panned, "Natsu mentioned you wanted to come for dinner tonight. We have plans for our Anniversary…"

Gray gawked, "Natsu is okay with this?"

"He's fully behind this," Lucy informed him, "The purpose would be just to let loose a little…and I want to observe what you like. Maybe, if you're willing…"

"Natsu would share you with me?" Gray's jaw dropped, "I mean, Natsu - he's always saying how you're practically my wife too, but I didn't think he meant we could–"

"GRAY!" Lucy thundered, "I'll be bringing a friend! For you, you freaking pervert! A double date!"

Gray felt his face turn crimson, "That's a big step, Lucy...it's been a long time for me and I'm really not sure I'm ready for that."

"For what?" Lucy asked, confused. Suddenly her eyes widened as the light dawned, "OMG GRAY! Not the FOUR of us! An actual DATE - NOT-OMG! The date would be for you – and I'd be with Natsu! You're such an idiot!"

* * *

"I'm such an idiot," Gray groaned.

He was running on the treadmill, Natsu on the treadmill beside him. Both were sweating, but not winded.

"It's kind of funny," Natsu chuckled, "You know Lucy and I are there for you, right? But as I much as I tease you that she's your wife too, I'd definitely have to kick your ass if you looked at her that way."

Gray laughed too, "Agreed. I'd kick my own ass! You're my family."

"So, what do you think?" Natsu asked, slowing the treadmill to a walk. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, then his body, completely oblivious to the girls on the Stairmasters across from them who stared point blank at his bare chest.

Gray slowed his treadmill as well, "About what?"

"About dating," Natsu prodded, "Maybe meet some of Lucy's friends."

"I dunno, man..." Gray stopped his treadmill altogether, waiting for Natsu before heading to the weight benches, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"It's been 5 years," Natsu told him, "Cana's not coming back to you. She's moved on."

Gray sighed, not answering his friend as he began curling the dumbbell with his arms.

"She's always going to be there for Silver," Natsu continued, "But the two of you are done. Seriously Gray...don't you want someone to hang out with? Laugh with? Love?"

He paused, chuckling out loud.

"Not to mention, you're seriously uptight..." Natsu added, "...you need sex so badly."

"What the hell, Natsu?" Gray hissed, alarmed as a woman at the next station audibly gasped, then made sure both men could appreciate her stretching figure.

Neither man was looking.

"What? It's true!"

"I don't need sex!" Gray whispered in a low voice, "And I don't need you spreading it around that I've been...lacking recently."

Natsu snorted, "Lacking? I doubt you've had a good lay since Silver was conceived."

"That's not true!" Gray barked, "Silver was about 2 years old when Cana left! And there were…visits."

Natsu shook his head, "And that's enough for you? To wait until Cana needs a roll in the hay? Silver's 7 now, Gray...and you haven't been out with anyone else at all."

"So I haven't dated!" Gray barked, moving from curls to leg presses, "It's not a big deal! You're as bad as Lucy...and I KNOW she put you up to this."

Natsu shook his head again, "Only to a point, buddy. I see it too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray demanded.

Natsu was notoriously oblivious to detail... even Natsu admitted to that fact. If he'd noticed something on his own, it meant the problem was rather serious.

"I mean Lucy's right," Natsu said in a low voice as he assumed a crunching position, "You're at our house all the time, but when Silver's gone, you pretty much live with us. It's not that we think you're taking advantage of us... you even pay us to look after certain things and you help us out in other ways like the yard work. And we don't mind at all - don't get me wrong! We love having you over..."

"But..." Gray sighed, knowing full-well what the next words out of Natsu's mouth would be.

"But you need a life outside of us and Silver," Natsu said finally, both pausing their work out, "You're young, Gray...too young to resign to being alone for the rest of your life."

"I'm 27," Gray spat, "I'm not going to get old anytime soon."

"So your plan is wait until you are?" Natsu shot back.

"My plan is to be the best parent I can be for my son!" Gray jumped at how loud his own voice was, once again drawing looks from spectators around him.

"He's 7, Gray..." Natsu said pointedly, "You can still be a great parent and find some hobbies or a new friend. Plus, think about what you're teaching him. Cana is great with him, but she has a life outside of him. He is a high priority, but not the only priority."

Gray couldn't deny that. Silver _was_ his only priority. When he was gone with Cana, Gray really didn't know what to do with himself. At all.

He sighed, slumping his shoulders, "Fine. Tell Lucy I'll go on a date with a friend of hers. ONE date. That's all I'll promise."

Natsu's face broke out into a wide grin, "She's already called her to join us tonight. You won't regret it."

Gray resumed his crunches without answering.

Somehow, he had an inkling that he would.

* * *

 _ **That's the end of the Prologue/Chapter 1. Tomorrow night, I'll post the first date. Any guesses on who it will be?**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	2. The First Date

"I look stupid," Gray mumbled, pulling at the tight collar of his dress shirt.

Lucy adjusted his tie, tapping him lightly on the chest when he wouldn't stay still, "You're very handsome, Gray. Give yourself a break."

"She's going to laugh at me for wearing these stupid clothes."

"She's going to think you look really sharp and know how to dress properly for a date!" Lucy retorted.

She was finally satisfied that the tie was straight.

"Now sit down on the bed so I can do your hair," she told him, pushing on his shoulders.

She hummed to herself, stroking his black locks back with the mousse on her fingers.

"When's the last time you got a haircut?" she asked.

"I don't need a haircut," Gray groaned.

Lucy shot him a stern look.

"6 months," he muttered, "Maybe a year."

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, "Bring me the scissors, would you?"

A moment later, the door opened and Sadie entered, the scissors carefully balanced in her hands.

"Where's Daddy?" Lucy demanded, "And why did he send _you_ with the sharpest scissors in the house?"

"Clive had a big poo," Sadie informed her with a dramatically wistful sigh, "It's all over the place and Daddy has to clean it before you see the mess."

Gray stifled a laugh as Lucy huffed out an enormous sigh.

"Better go help him," Gray suggested, "You don't want a repeat of last time."

"I'll take the chance," Lucy replied sharply, "I'm not letting you off the hook. Tonight, I'm helping you get ready. That was our deal. Natsu handles the kids, I'm handling you."

Gray raised an eyebrow as Lucy took the scissors from Sadie. Sadie crawled onto the bed beside her Uncle Gray, her eyes wide.

"What are you doing, Mommy?"

"Uncle Gray has a jungle on top of his head," Lucy replied, "I'm going to hack it down a bit."

Sadie watched carefully as Lucy began the trim. Her face contorted as Gray's hair fell from his head to the bedroom floor.

"I think I'll go help Daddy," she said as she slid to the floor, "Something tells me he's going to be the one in less trouble."

Gray's eyes widened with alarm, "Luce, what are you doing to my hair that a 4-year-old would react like that?!"

"Relax," Lucy promised, "I've got this."

* * *

"It's not that bad," Lucy sighed.

They were walking up the steps of the hotel. Lucy and Natsu's babysitter had been slightly late and they'd had to call Lucy's friend, Levy, to try to straighten out Gray's haircut. Unfortunately, the only way to fix it was to chop it...and Gray was less than happy with the result. Lucy had had to text her friend to let her know they'd all be about an hour late. Her friend had already been at the restaurant, so she'd been waiting the entire time.

"It's too short," Gray complained, "Dammit, Lucy, I will _never_ let you touch my hair again!"

Natsu snickered, "I could've told you that!"

"Natsu…" Lucy warned, "I sleep with you at night and the scissors are still in our room! You need to shut the hell up if you don't wanna wake up bald!"

"Oh, like I am?" Gray snorted, "Did it ever occur to you that I _like_ my hair long like that?"

"You didn't exactly stop me!" Lucy spat.

"I _assumed_ by a trim, you meant maybe an inch or two off – not four fucking inches!" Gray hissed.

"It's _hair_ , Gray...it'll grow back!" Lucy harrumphed.

"Or not," Natsu put in, "You may have killed all the roots. That's pretty fucking short."

Gray growled at that comment, running his fingers through what was left of his hair.

Lucy gave Natsu a warning glare

Natsu snorted, throwing his hands up in surrender as Gray pulled the restaurant door open, holding the door as Natsu and Lucy entered ahead of him.

"Erza!" Lucy called out, her face brightening up as she spotted her friend sitting at a table toward the back of the restaurant.

Erza stood, giving Gray his first solid look at her. She was positively beautiful: tall with long, red hair flowing to her waist. She wore a white wrap-around dress, her breasts protruding slightly above the fabric. The dress hugged her trim figure.

He forced himself to swallow. Maybe learning to date again wasn't such a bad idea.

Lucy and Erza hugged, clasping hands as they greeted each other.

Natsu stood next to Gray with dopey grin on his face, "Erza, huh?"

"Why?" Gray asked, "What's wrong with Erza?"

Natsu had no time to answer him as Lucy grabbed his hand, pulling him alongside her.

"This is my husband, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I am sorry I didn't get to attend your wedding," Erza nodded to him, "I was predisposed at the university."

"We understood," Natsu told her with a wide grin.

Lucy reached back, grabbing Gray by the hand to yank him toward the table, "And this is Gray. Gray is an electrician who works for Natsu's company. He does the wiring at their jobs while Natsu does the plumbing."

"Very nice to meet you, Gray," Erza nodded to him.

Gray nodded back, "And you as well, Erza."

"Erza and I went to college together," Lucy told Gray, "She…kept me in check during our wild years."

All four of them snickered to that. The thought of Lucy needing to be kept in check…was completely hilarious.

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" Lucy smiled.

The four of them took their seats, Natsu and Lucy sitting on one side, Erza and Gray on the other.

Gray looked down at his hands. When had he started shaking?

"I took the liberty of ordering some sake," Erza informed them, "But before we partake, I trust that you've made suitable arrangements to get home?"

Erza made eye contact with each of them. Gray felt a trickle of sweat run down his neck. He wasn't sure why he was nervous…. well, more nervous than before.

"Natsu and I are staying here at the hotel tonight," Lucy told her, "And Gray…"

"I'll take a cab," Gray interrupted.

Erza nodded, "Very good then."

She filled the shot glasses, passing them around.

"To Natsu and Lucy's Anniversary!" she offered.

"Cheers," the other three chimed in, clanking each others' glasses.

"Erza is a professor at Magnolia University," Lucy said to Gray, "We graduated the same year…only 5 years have passed, and she's practically running the place!"

Erza blushed, her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair, "Oh, Lucy! It didn't quite happen like that. I'm still just a teacher."

"She's being coy," Lucy rolled her eyes, "She's the head of the Linguistic Department there…she speaks at least four languages, you know."

"Five," Erza corrected, "But nobody is counting."

Gray felt himself flush a bit more. This woman was wayyyy out of his league.

"Just recently, Erza received an award for her work in leadership skills at the University," Lucy continued, "And if things keep going the way they are, she could be dean in as early as 10 years."

"Too much schooling for my liking," Natsu laughed, "But good for you, Erza."

"So Gray," Erza turned to him, "What about you? What do you do?"

Gray felt his throat go dry. He pulled at his dress shirt collar, suddenly feeling very short of breath, "I wire stuff."

The table froze, noting his rigid posture. Gray undid the tie and then the first two buttons of his dress shirt.

"And I have a kid," Gray added.

He took the tie off completely, putting it on the table, then undid a third button.

"Are you okay, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Is he… _stripping?"_ Erza cried out, standing up in alarm.

Gray's eyes widened in horror. He hadn't even realized he'd gone beyond the third button. His dress shirt was completely open now and his fingers were fumbling at the zipper of his pants.

"Hold on, Erza!" Lucy stood up, trying to cross the table to restrain her friend as Erza wound up. The sake bottle ruptured in her hand, spilling all over the table. Lucy was too late. Natsu couldn't contain his laughter as Erza's fist connected with the side of Gray's face, knocking him out of his chair.

"What the hell, Erza?!" Lucy demanded, running to the other side of the table. She bent down beside a very confused Gray, who was rubbing his eye.

"He was undressing – _at the table!"_

"So, you hit him?" Lucy cried out, "Erza, I thought you worked this out in your counselling sessions!"

"I did! But he was _stripping at the table!"_

Natsu was still laughing his head off as Lucy helped Gray back into his seat, ignoring the stares of the patrons around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, smoothing his too-short hair back.

"Yeah…" Gray mumbled. His head hurt, "I _told_ you that shirt was too tight."

Lucy did his shirt back up for him, making sure to leave the top two buttons undone. She glanced at Natsu, warning him with her eyes not to laugh anymore. He slowed down to a chuckle, but seemed to be unable to stop.

"I seem to have sake all over my dress," Erza sighed, "I shall head to the washroom for a moment. Please resume the conversation. I'll be right back."

Natsu and Lucy watched her leave, Lucy sighing heavily as she applied a wet (with sake) cloth to Gray's eye.

"Counselling?" Gray demanded, "Who the hell did you set me up with, Lucy?"

Lucy frowned, her face tinged with red, "Well…in college years, Erza was getting counseling for being a bit…"

"A bit what?" Gray half-yelled.

"Neurotic," Natsu cut in, "And not just a little bit…she's freakin' psycho! I heard one time she fought an entire fraternity because they were 'too mean' to their pledges!"

"She's not neurotic!" Lucy snapped, "She just…maintains order using…force. And only sometimes! Most of the time, she prefers a peaceful solution! It got a lot better after the counselling."

Gray stood up, "Have a good rest of your Anniversary."

"Gray, wait!" Lucy stood up too, "Honestly – underneath all that, Erza is amazing. She's sweet and she can be really funny…and you will never find anyone who stands up for what's right more than her."

Gray glanced at Natsu, asking his opinion with his eyes. He'd stopped laughing, not really sure what to say at that point.

"She also has OCD," Natsu blurted out.

"OCD?" Gray repeated.

"She likes things to be in order, yes," Lucy agreed, "But that's a minor point here!"

Gray shook his head, "I can't do this. I'll take a cab home. Enjoy your night."

"Please Gray!" Lucy begged, "Just give her a chance."

Erza was strolling back to the table. Gray exchanged glances with Natsu and Lucy, then sat back down reluctantly.

"I apologize," Erza said as she sat back down, "Fortunately, the sake came right out of this dress. It's a good thing I carry stain remover in my purse at all times."

Gray's eyes widened, but the look on Lucy's face made him remain silent.

The waiter joined them at that point. His hair was blue and he had a red tattoo on his face. He locked eyes with Erza, his lower lip trembling.

"Erza…"

"Jellal! I had no idea you worked here!" Erza exclaimed.

"Do you…know each other?" Natsu asked slowly.

"We were childhood friends," Jellal acknowledged, "Have you had an opportunity to look at your menus?"

"I'll take the liberty of ordering for all of us," Erza said right away, "Over the course of the hour that I waited for you, I had plenty of opportunity to review the menu. We'll all have the Coq au vin blanc, please."

"Very good," Jellal nodded, "And would you like another bottle of sake?"

Erza nodded, smiling slightly at the blue-haired waiter.

Jellal bowed to them, then sauntered away to put their orders into the kitchen.

"What's Coq au vin blanc?" Natsu asked, peering at the obscure menu to try and decipher just what Erza had ordered for them. He frowned, realizing he could decipher much of _anything_ on that menu.

"Chicken in white wine," Lucy answered, noting that Gray's face would not bruise. She sighed with relief. Maybe the date wasn't a total loss. There was still hope Gray and Erza could click.

"So…Lucy…how is married life?" Erza asked, clearly steering the conversation away from herself and Gray.

"It's wonderful," Lucy said honestly, "We have two beautiful children. Sadie is 4 and Clive is 2."

"Clive," Erza smiled, "Could he have been named after Gildarts Clive?"

Natsu nodded, "He was my mentor, after all."

"Indeed," Erza poured herself some more sake, "Would you like more, Gray?"

Gray shook his head, "No thanks."

"And your child, Gray?" Erza asked, "Boy, girl?"

"Boy," Gray replied, "He's 7."

"Where is the mother?" Erza queried.

Lucy froze, her eyes widening as it occurred to her that Erza could very well have made the connection between Gray and Cana. She'd completely forgotten that Erza and Cana were friends.

"She sees him on a regular basis," Gray provided, "But she doesn't see a future for us."

"I have a friend going through the same thing," Erza nodded, "The child's father doesn't see that they're not compatible. Very unfortunate."

"It is," Gray agreed, "But my son is smart and he's a good kid. We're doing fine on our own."

"That's nice to hear," Erza smiled, glancing as the waiter brought fresh bread to the table, "but every child needs two parents."

"Well, that's not something I could control," Gray replied, "His mother walked out on us when he was two. She's only recently started taking him every second weekend."

"Shouldn't she have half-time?" Erza asked, "After all, she _is_ his mother?"

Lucy began to bite her nails, glancing at Natsu to beg him to change the conversation topic with her eyes. As expected, he was oblivious, forking ice out of his water glass and crunching it loudly.

"What?" he dead-panned when he caught Lucy staring at him, "I'm really hungry!"

"I'm not sure what your friend's situation is, but in this case, I've always had full custody," Gray was saying, "I'm thankful that she's there for him now and all, but I worry that she could walk out again at any moment."

Erza hummed to herself, smacking the fork out of Natsu's hand. His eyes looked bewildered as he glanced at Lucy, who folded his hands on his lap, then left a hand there to ensure he wouldn't fidget anymore, "My friend worries that her ex will keep the child from her. Amazing how similar the situations are, isn't it?"

"Thank you," Lucy piped up as Jellal placed a plate of oil and balsamic vinegar beside a basket of bread. She thanked the heavens above for the interruption to the conversation.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed, ripping off a large piece of bread.

"Natsu…" Lucy reminded, ticking her head at Erza, "Manners."

Natsu stuck out his lower lip, but bit the bread gracefully.

"Your meals will be out shortly," Jellal stated, bowing before leaving the table again.

Erza stared at him as he left.

"How do you know him?" Gray asked.

"Huh?" Erza asked absent-mindedly.

She shook her head, returning to reality.

"We have dated," Erza replied, "But it was a long time ago. I'm just surprised to see him here. Last I heard, he was entering the military."

"I _knew_ I'd seen his face!" Natsu exclaimed, "Erza, weren't you totally in love with that guy? And he left you to go to the army?"

Lucy face-palmed, willing herself to remain calm, "Natsu…please use the filter we talked about…"

Erza's cheeks were tinged red as she stared at the door Jellal had disappeared into, "Yes…I loved him. He may well have been the love of my life…but he has such secrets…"

Gray shook his head, dipping his bread into the vinegar/oil combination. If he thought this date was awkward before…

"Did you…ever talk to him?" Gray found himself asking. He considered leaving again. But would it be fair to leave Natsu and Lucy alone with Erza? It was their anniversary, after all, and they were trying hard to do this for him on their special day.

"He came around from time to time," Erza sighed, a faraway look in her eyes, "And we would spend evenings together…but he was always gone by the morning without so much as a note."

"You should ask him what happened now," Natsu suggested, grabbing his 4th piece of bread, "I mean, who knows when you'll see him again."

"Filter, Natsu!" Lucy sighed.

Gray fidgeted with collar again. Somehow, even with two buttons undone and no tie, he still felt like his airway was very restricted.

"Perhaps," Erza agreed, "For now, however, it appears that our dinner has arrived!"

Jellal brought a large tray to their table with all four plates balanced precariously on it. Gray cocked his head, unsure how a seasoned waiter could be so unbalanced on his feet.

Jellal distributed the plates, looking over his shoulder at a table in the corner of the room.

"Enjoy your meals," he stated haphazardly before sauntering toward the corner table.

"That was odd," Erza commented, "Did you see the look in his eyes?"

"Hmmm!" Lucy hummed loudly, trying to distract the redhead from looking over her shoulder at Jellal and the table in the corner, "Great choice, Erza! This looks delicious! Let's eat, shall we?"

Natsu didn't need to be asked twice. He dug in with both hands until Lucy smacked him, reminding him to use his fork and knife.

"Something odd is going on here," Erza murmured, "There's several waiters hovering in that corner."

"DELICIOUS!" Lucy exclaimed as she took her first bite of the chicken, "The flavours are wonderful!"

Gray glanced to the corner of the room. He could see there was a table of several men, all dressed in dark clothing. A man was removing an envelope from his breast pocket, sliding it across the table. The man across from him picked the envelope up, placing it on his lap…and that's when he saw the glint of silver.

"That's a gun!" Erza cried out, jumping from the table.

Gray had never seen anyone move so fast. She leaped over another dining couple's table, launching herself on top of the man with the gun. The waiters in the corner brought out guns too, pointing it at the men in the corner as Erza tousled with the man who had the envelope.

"GET DOWN!" one of the waiters shouted.

Instantly, chaos ensued. Patrons began screaming as there was a succession of loud bangs, diving under their tables.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, forcing her under the table too. Gray was too dumbfounded to move. Erza had knocked out one of the men, chucking his firearm to the floor in front of the waiters and was now grappling with the man who'd originally had the envelope. Two more men tried to restrain her as she took him out, turning her body nimbly through them. The waiters glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Fiore Special Forces!" Jellal bellowed, "Release the woman and get down on the ground immediately!"

Two more shots rang out as the men shot at the 'waiters' who were now closing in on them. Gray felt something graze by him, finally prompting him to react. He keeled over in the seat, trying to hide himself as he felt another whoosh beside him. He was vaguely aware of pain, but the adrenaline rushing through his veins masked whatever had happened. He peeked around the corner of the table to see what was happening.

The remaining men at the table froze, Erza knocking another one out for good measure before she picked herself off the floor and moved beside Jellal. The other waiters moved into the table, arresting the other men.

"Whadafuc?" Gray said out loud.

He felt Lucy's fist whack his shin for swearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jellal announced out loud, "We apologize for interrupting your dinners. Please be assured the situation is now under control. You may resume your meals."

Clapping broke out amongst the patrons as the men at the table were lead out of the room in handcuffs.

Erza beamed at Jellal, "You're not a waiter, are you?"

He shook his head, escorting her back to the table, "Special forces…you just witnessed the arrest of a mafia boss trying to amalgamate two major gangs in the interest of smuggling drugs. Is everyone okay?"

Lucy and Natsu crawled out from under the table, Natsu complaining loudly that given the chance, he'd have helped Erza kick those men's asses. Lucy shushed him, glancing at Gray to make sure he was okay.

"We're fine," Lucy said finally. Her face drained of colour as she noticed how pale he was, "Or not…"

"Gray!" Erza cried out, rushing to his side.

It was then that Gray realized there was blood on the seat beside him. His eyes widened, glancing at Natsu and Lucy as it occurred to him that 'it hurt'...not just a little bit. _It really fucking hurt!_

"Oh shit," Jellal cried out, stooping to examine the wound, "Somebody call the paramedics!"

Gray looked down at this half-eaten dinner, suddenly feeling very light-headed. He wavered, vaguely hearing the cries of Lucy and Natsu as he passed out, face down in his Coq au vin blanc.

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined your anniversary," Gray sighed.

"It's okay, Gray," Lucy assured him, "You didn't ruin anything."

"Nope!" Natsu agreed, "It was ruined wayyyy before you got shot in the ass."

They opened the door to their hotel room. After spending a couple hours in the hospital, the doctor confirmed Gray's butt was only grazed. But the fact remained…Gray had been shot. Erza had stayed behind with Jellal at the restaurant to give her statement. Afterward, they had joined Natsu and Lucy at the hospital to check on Gray.

"I can go home," Gray murmured. He was drowsy from pain medication, "It's your anniversary…you're supposed to be spending the night here at the hotel alone."

"We can't let you go home," Lucy shook her head, "Not after what happened."

"You've been shot in the ass," Natsu cackled, "Seriously man…the guys at work are going to have a field day with this one."

"The bullet only _grazed_ my ass!" Gray argued, "I'll be fine in a couple days!"

He cringed as Lucy moved a little too fast.

"Fuck..." Gray murmured, "It really stings."

"What a pain in the ass!" Natsu roared, keeling over with his laughter.

Lucy shot Natsu a glare, then helped Gray over to the couch, lowering him gently so that he could lie on his stomach, "You're still not going home alone."

"And Erza's going home with Jellal, judging by the way they were making out in the hospital when they came to see how you were!" Natsu added, "So you _have_ to stay with us."

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" Lucy asked Natsu, whacking him in the shoulder, "Use your damned filter!"

Natsu grinned, but shut up.

"Are you comfortable?" Lucy poured Gray a glass of water, placing it on the glass coffee table.

Gray pouted, "There's **_nothing_** comfortable about this at all. This date was a disaster. I'm not dating ever again…seriously. I'm done."

"Don't say that," Lucy said softly, "I have other friends. We can try again."

Gray shook his head into the pillow, "I don't want to. Please don't make me."

She smoothed his hair back from his forehead, again saddened at the lack of locks there. He was right…the entire day had been a disaster.

"Get some sleep, Gray…things will look better in the morning."

Gray laid awake for awhile after Natsu and Lucy disappeared into the bedroom. It was apparent after a few minutes that his presence on the couch, shot in the butt or not, did not deter them from celebrating their anniversary…rather loudly at that.

He sighed, thinking about Cana again. She had had no problem moving on from him. So, what was wrong with Gray?

Maybe he really was doomed to be single forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that was the first date! I'll be updating this fic off and on, no set schedule as I'm also updating Angel of Oops 2, Dating Oops, and completing the final chapter of Buck-A-Suck.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment!**_

 _ **Til next time,**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	3. The Second Date

"Her name is Sorano Aguria," Lucy was saying, "She's a parent at the private school I work at. She does a lot of volunteer work for the school's fundraising efforts."

Gray was barely listening to her, tickling Clive to make him giggle. The little boy was shrieking with delight, trying to scramble away. Sadie jumped onto his back, squealing when Gray reached around to grab her ankles.

"Gray!" Lucy called sharply to gain his attention, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Gray waited for Sadie to slide off his back before returning to a sitting position, panting slightly from the exertion of playing with the children.

"I heard you, Lucy…I just don't care. I'm not going on another date."

"Why not?" Lucy pouted, "It's been weeks now. And you're running out of valid excuses."

He cocked his head as Clive crawled into his lap, picking Gray's arms up and placing them around him, "Excuses? I was recovering from a serious injury."

She laughed lightly, "You were fine after a week."

Gray grinned, planting a kiss on Clive's head, "You tell her, Clive. Mama's not listening to me."

"Unca Gray has owie butt!" the 2-year old announced, looking up at Gray for approval.

"That's right!" Gray agreed, making room on his lap for Sadie too, "Uncle Gray _can't_ go on any more of Mommy's dates because he got shot in the butt!"

Lucy stifled a laugh, watching her children try to goad Gray into rough-housing again. She loved it when he played with them.

"It's been a few weeks, Gray," Lucy said softly, "I know your date with Erza was not ideal…"

"She made out with an ex-boyfriend…and I'm not even sure our date was officially over yet," Gray quipped.

Lucy sighed, knowing there was no arguing that.

"I'll show you a picture of her," Lucy offered, sitting down beside Gray and the children with a staff directory from her work.

"She's in the staff directory?" Gray asked, "Even though she's a volunteer?"

"Miss Sorano!" Sadie pointed out the picture, a big grin on her face.

"Is she nice?" Gray asked her.

Sadie looked up at her mother, then back at the book, "I don't know. I go to Magnolia Elementary...but she gave me a cookie once at one of Momma's staff parties."

"Should I take her on a date?" Gray squeezed both kids, making them giggle.

Sadie's expression soured, "What's a date?"

"It's when two people go somewhere together to see if they like each other," Lucy explained.

"I go to Kindergarten for that," Sadie mentioned, "Most kids are nice. Maybe you should just come to Kindergarten."

"You think I can meet nice people there?" Gray asked with amusement.

Sadie had lost interest, reaching for the cat's tail as he walked by. Happy screeched, then scrambled for the nearest couch, disappearing underneath.

"Sorano's willing," Lucy told Gray, still sitting on the floor next to him and Clive, "Interested even. Mostly because you're hot…but c'mon Gray…it's been weeks since the Erza incident. We can make this easy…Natsu and I won't go this time. It can be just the two of you."

Gray turned his head so Lucy wouldn't see him blush at her comment about him being hot. He tickled Clive again, making the child giggle.

He shook his head, "I'm happy playing with the kids, Luce. Why don't you and Natsu go on a date instead? I'll babysit."

"I'm home!" Natsu yelled as he came in the door. Instantly, both Sadie and Clive jumped off Gray's lap, running for their father. They both climbed up his body, one kid in each arm. Natsu hugged them both, asking them about their day, then dropped them both off at the couch, leaning down to kiss Lucy firmly on the lips.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Lucy told him with a grin as he pecked her lips over and over again. Gray groaned, moving away a bit.

"Cuddle puddle first!" Natsu announced, launching his body down on top of Lucy.

She squealed, pounding him playfully with her fists. Natsu laughed as both kids scrambled to join in the fun. Gray retreated further away. He watched, sorrow and desire rushing through him. As much as this family loved him, he couldn't join in these moments. Natsu and Lucy were right…he craved the closeness of the family life that they had…he wanted his own family life. He and Silver were close and he loved his son with all his heart, but he needed more. He admired the relationship Natsu and Lucy had…longed for it…and he would never get it if he didn't agree to meet people.

He cleared his throat, catching Lucy's attention, "Okay."

Lucy sat straight up, Natsu still wrestling with the kids behind her, "Okay?"

"Tell Sorano I'll go out with her," Gray muttered, suddenly embarrassed as Natsu and the kids stopped to listen.

Lucy's face lit up, "You won't regret it!"

Gray huffed, snickering to himself, "Where have I heard that before?"

* * *

Gray pulled at the collar of yet another too-tight shirt, chastising himself for his moment of weakness. If he'd stuck to his guns instead of getting all sentimental about the Dragneel Cuddle Puddle, he wouldn't have sweaty palms right now…or the urge to strip the damned suit right off his body. He _hated_ dressing up. How in the hell did people figure this was the 'proper' way to date anyway? He wasn't comfortable…and if he wasn't comfortable, how could he relax enough to have fun?

He stood outside the restaurant, checking his watch. He was right on time, but there was no one matching his date's description waiting for him. Lucy had said she'd be wearing a light blue dress. He already knew from the picture Lucy had shown him that she'd have white hair. _Nobody_ on the street corner matched that description.

10 minutes passed, and Gray was still alone. He took out his cell to text Lucy just as a stretch limo arrived. The driver got out, rounding the car to the open the door.

Gray couldn't help but stare. This was a nice restaurant, but perhaps it was overkill to show up in a limo. The driver glanced at Gray, waving him over. Gray put both hands on his chest, asking 'me?' with his body language. The limo driver glared at him, gesturing for him to get over there _now._

Gray complied – because he didn't know what else to do. The limo driver opened the door, standing straight and tall. Gray put both arms behind his back, his confusion evident on his face. Inside the limo was a woman of the same description Lucy had given him.

"Oh! You're Sorano!" Gray blurted out.

The woman looked at him, one very carefully styled brow raised expectantly.

" _Offer her your hand_ ," the driver hissed under his breath.

Gray's eyes widened as he scrambled to get a bit closer to the door, extending his hand awkwardly. A white gloved arm appeared, securing her hand in Gray's as she stepped out.

Gray's eyes grew even wider as he got his first look at her. While it was true that Sorano was very beautiful, every bone in his body told him to run. If Erza was slightly out of his league, Sorano buried the league altogether.

Her dress was light blue and strapless, complimented by a goose-feather shawl. Her hair was cut neatly, almost looking glued in place.

"You must be Mr. Fullbuster," Sorano greeted him.

"S-Sorano?" Gray stuttered.

"Miss Aguria," Sorano corrected, "or Miss Sorano at the least. We don't know each other yet."

"A pleasure to meet you, _Miss_ Sorano," Gray forced himself to say.

"We will walk first," Sorano told him, "I'm not hungry yet."

She stood perfectly still, eyeing Gray.

" _Take her arm!"_ the driver hissed in Gray's ear.

Gray scrambled, taking Sorano's arm under his own. She nodded to the driver, dismissing him, then began to walk. Gray struggled at first, trying to find a way to walk with her without tripping over her 4-inch spiked heels. The driver waved to them, and if Gray didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard a, " _Good luck, kid…you're gonna need it_ ," in the background.

"Mrs. Dragneel was correct," Sorano smiled at Gray, "You're extremely attractive. 'Hot' even, if I dare say something so brazen."

Gray swallowed, making a mental note to throttle Lucy the next time he saw her, "Thank you."

She glanced at him, a piercing eye meeting his.

"You're very beautiful," Gray spat out. He wanted to facepalm. What the hell did she _want_ him to say?

"Thank you," she quipped, "Okay…driver's gone…we can relax now," she let go of Gray's arm, stretching, "Ugh! I thought he'd _never_ leave!"

Gray shook his head, completely and utterly confused.

"I have rich parents," Sorano explained, "And even at 27, I live under their rules for what a proper lady should look like. I'm a grown woman with an 8-year-old girl, but as long as the hired help is in view, I have to act the part."

Gray let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I have a son who's 7," Gray stated, offering her a smile, "But he doesn't go to your school. He goes to Magnolia Elementary by Natsu and Lucy's place...Sadie goes there too."

"And who's Sadie?" Sorano asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Natsu and Lucy's daughter," Gray supplied. He frowned. Lucy couldn't know her _that_ well if she didn't know who Sadie was.

"I wanted Chelsea to go to private school," Sorano sighed, "but Mumsy and Pa-pa wouldn't allow it. They said I owed it to her to give her the best of everything. Her education is handled in-house."

Gray shook his head, not completely understanding what that meant, "Silver and I are thankful for what we have. We don't have a lot, but we've worked hard for what we have."

"I wish!" Sorano exclaimed, "Common folk have no idea how stressful it is to have money!"

Gray frowned. He'd probably never know that feeling.

"It's cold out here!" Sorano cried out, dramatically hugging herself.

"Well," Gray quipped, "It _is_ the middle of November. I can't imagine a shawl like that offers that much warmth. We could go back to the restaurant –"

She tugged on his jacket, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Gray sighed, catching on, "Would you like to wear my jacket?"

"You're such a gentleman!" Sorano exclaimed, "Thank you, kind sir. Hmm…hot _and_ thoughtful."

Gray muttered under his breath as he removed his jacket. He wouldn't get cold anyway…Gray always did have a high tolerance for the cold. He thought about handing it to her, but caught her expectant eyes and knew he'd have to hold it open for her. She slid her arms inside, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Divine!" she declared, hooking her arm through Gray's, "NOW we can walk!"

Gray walked in step with her, suppressing his will to walk the other way.

They came to an intersection. Gray stopped walking, but Sorano pulled on his arm, forcing him ahead, despite the red light and 'Do Not Walk' warnings. A few cars honked at them. Gray felt red tinge his ears, but Sorano was totally oblivious to the fact that they'd literally just stopped traffic.

A woman bumped into Sorano.

"Pardon me!" the woman said quickly, bowing her to her.

"Well, I should say so!" Sorano scolded her, "Use your damned eyes next time!"

Gray's eyes widened, taken aback by Sorano's rudeness. She yanked on his arm before he could apologize, pulling him across another street.

"Oh!" Sorano exclaimed after walking for about five minutes, "Look! So beautiful!"

Gray strained his eyes to try to see what she was looking at. They were walking by a small inlet on the shoreline. Swans glided gracefully across the water, ducking their heads now and then to catch the minnows beneath the surface.

"They remind me of angels!" Sorano bent down by the water, tapping it lightly with her hand. A nearby swan moved away, "They're so pure white…majestic."

Gray nodded his agreement, whether he agreed or not, his shoulders relaxing a bit. If she could see the beauty in living things, maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Look at how they glide," Sorano lamented, "They really must be the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen."

Gray smiled slightly. She was really pretty when she wasn't being conceited.

"I think my next shawl will be made from swan feathers," Sorano decided out loud, "I shall remember to ask Pa-pa to have some sent for our pond. I wonder if swan is edible."

Gray could feel the blood leaving his face, once again vowing to throttle Lucy for setting him up on this date.

"I'm hungry now!" Sorano announced, holding out her arm.

Gray took her arm, shuddering slightly.

The restaurant was lit dimly, four-string instruments playing in the background. She stood at the door, waiting, until Gray figured out that he was supposed to open the door for her. Gray mentioned his reservations to the gentleman at the front. He nodded, leading them to their table.

"So…you have an 8-year-old girl?" Gray asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes," Sorano beamed, "She's a delight, her nanny tells me. I see her on Saturdays for afternoon tea. Her governess tells me she is at the top of her class!"

Gray frowned, "You volunteer at the school…does she not go to that school with you?"

"Oh no!" Sorano exclaimed, her eyes wide, "She has a tailored program at home. Haven't I told you that already? She just goes to the school for physical education! But it looks really good to Pa-pa's business partners for me to volunteer at such a fine establishment."

"So…what do you do at the school?" Gray asked.

"I fundraise for the less fortunate kids at the private school," Sorano replied proudly.

"Doesn't that school charge $10,000 tuition per year?" Gray asked, "Is that what you fundraise for?"

Sorano wrinkled her nose, "Nooo. If parents don't have the money for tuition each year, they have _no business_ going to _our_ school. The funds I raise come from Pa-pa's business associates... so that the children can enjoy the finer field trips and experiences without their parents having to pay for it. Last year, I raised enough money that we were able to host a proper soiree. The kids were able to travel to Crocus and dine at the palace. The parents were _most_ pleased."

"Oh," Gray responded, "I can't say my son has had that opportunity."

 _'Or would ever want to,'_ Gray thought to himself.

"And this year, my goal is to raise enough funds to buy all the girls ballroom gowns," Sorano added, completely ignoring Gray's comment, "Every girl should have the chance to learn ballroom dancing! That simply can't be done without proper attire."

"My son likes hockey," Gray put in, fully aware that Sorano would ignore that comment too.

"It is my dream to send all the kids to Paris next year…oh, to dine at the Eiffel tower! What bliss!"

"I'm an electrician," Gray stated, deciding that having his own conversation with himself was far more entertaining than talking to his date of the evening, "It's decent money. Right now, things are tight, but once I get my student loans paid off, Silver and I will be laughing!"

"Imagine the shopping we could do in Paris!" Sorano sighed contentedly, "We shall all look like Angels, floating through the sky!"

"Maybe then I can buy a new truck and fix my dishwasher!" Gray laughed boisterously, just to see if it would get her attention, "But in the meantime, Silver and I are content to deal with what we have."

"Do you think swan feathers could be used in a quilt for my bed?" Sorano asked, tilting her head at him, "I would rather like that! I have a very soft bed as it is. A comforter made from the feathers of angels…yes – that would be formidable. Perhaps I'll have Pa-pa order a dozen swans. I'm certain I can find lots of things to make out of swan feathers."

Gray shook his head. There was no point in talking. None. Sorano was going on about more posh items she'd like to acquire, completely oblivious to the fact that Gray had long-since tuned her out. He noted the quartet had changed their music. There was a couple in the corner. The man proposed to the woman he was dining with – and she said yes. Another table was celebrating a birthday. The food smelled good as waiters passed by. It was making Gray's mouth water.

"And I stood up – I couldn't believe I had won!" Sorano was saying, "I mean, I know I was the obvious choice and all, but it was such an honour to win my first pageant! I still have the trophy and the tiara!"

The waiter arrived, "Miss Aguria – I trust you will have your usual?"

Sorano nodded, flicking a hand at him, "Do I really have to tell you that, you insolent fool!? I never order anything else off the menu. Order it for my date as well."

"Very good, Madam," the waiter bowed, "We shall have it to you post-haste."

"You'd better!" Sorano called after him, "If it takes too long, I will have you fired before the night is out!"

Gray's mouth dropped open.

"Anyway," Sorano continued, " _that_ was the fourth beauty pageant I won. You should have seen me – they dressed me in angel wings for the finale. I swear I looked so breathtakingly gorgeous, a halo appeared over my head all on its own!"

Gray smiled as the newly engaged couple phoned their parents on their cell phones. He was happy for them. It was nice to know _some_ people could still meet and fall in love.

"She was the most horrible maid I'd ever had!" Sorano sighed dramatically, "And I should have fired her immediately, but being the kind and generous person I am, I took pity on her and gave her another day to prove herself! But when I went to have my hair brushed, she didn't know where the brush had gone! I mean – _ignorance!_ How can a maid not know where she put my hairbrush?!"

The waiter returned to the table, waiting for Sorano to finish her sentence before opening his mouth.

"Miss Aguria – I regret to inform you the chef has had an accident with his knife. He's awaiting an ambulance, but that has delayed the preparation of your meal."

Sorano growled under her breath. Gray shook his head, realizing she was heating up like a thermometer about to explode.

"We have another chef making your meal," the waiter was trying to explain, "but it will be another 20 minutes or so."

Sorano's face turned red with anger, "Unacceptable! I demand to speak to your manager!"

Gray's hands started to twitch.

"But miss – we're trying to get your meal finished as soon as we can!" the waiter begged, "We apologize – and of course your meal will be free!"

"Your manager!" Sorano demanded, "You will pay for this atrocity with your job! No, your _career!_ You will never work in this city again!"

Gray slammed his hands down on the table, rising to his feet, "Enough!"

Sorano paused, wide-eyed, "Pardon me?"

"I said _shut the hell up!"_ Gray thundered, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you are seriously the most self-centred, ignorant _bitch_ I've ever met!"

Sorano was dumbfounded – and completely silent for once.

"You can't treat people this way!" Gray yelled, "You are not better than anyone! And the way you treat _everyone_ is crap! Complete and total crap! You don't even spend time with your own daughter! By your own admission, she's being raised by a nanny and governess!"

Sorano cringed as he slammed his hands down on the table again.

"And another thing!" he shouted, "You have nothing to be proud of, you egotistical rich freak! You live off Mommy and Daddy's money, volunteer for stupid purposes, and generally live your life pumping yourself up to be a fucking martyr! It's absolute BULLSHIT!"

"Y-you can't t-talk to me that way!" Sorano stuttered, tears lining her eyes.

"Why?" Gray demanded, "because I'm some lowly working-class bastard? That's right! I work for a living – I have bills I struggle to pay! And guess what? I wouldn't have it any other way. I've had enough of you! Now _apologize_ to the waiter!"

Sorano stared at him with wide eyes, then to the shell-shocked waiter. The entire restaurant had ground to a halt, listening intently.

"I said apologize!"

Sorano stood, turning to the waiter.

"I apologize," she mumbled feebly.

"Good!" Gray turned to the waiter as well, "20 minutes is fine. And you will be receiving a very large tip from Ms. Aguria tonight because she is _thankful_ for the time and effort you've put into making this evening enjoyable."

"Thank you, sir…" the waiter whispered, backing away from the table.

The entire restaurant was silent, staring at Gray and Sorano. Gray undid his tie, placing it on the table, before undoing three or four buttons. Sorano stared at him in horror. A man in the corner of the restaurant started to clap, followed by more customers. Soon, the entire restaurant was applauding. Gray undid another button, resisting the urge to take the shirt off entirely. His face was red with anger.

"Don't say a fucking word," Gray warned her, "It's my turn to talk."

Sorano swallowed audibly, sitting back into her seat. She looked at her fingers.

"I don't know what your deal is," Gray stated, "But Lucy was under the impression that you were a sweet person…someone I would want to date. So far all I've seen is an egotistical, self-appointed high horse bitch with a goddess-complex. You talk to people like they're your underlings. So my advice? Get your head out of your ass and start looking around you! You have a daughter at home, who I gather doesn't see you more than Saturday afternoons. _Go spend time with her!_ And while you're at it, fire your governess and the nanny. Step up and be a damned parent! And get a fucking job! Maybe if you actually worked for something, you'd appreciate it a bit more…and appreciate the people who work to pamper your spoiled ass."

Sorano swallowed again, but remained silent.

"Because Lucy is one of my best friends," Gray continued, "I believe she must see _something_ genuine. She would never set me up with someone I would despise."

He shook his head, realizing that was only a half-truth. She'd set him up on two dates now…and both dates were complete flops.

"So, here's what's going to happen," Gray told her, "We are going to eat dinner and have a _normal_ conversation. You will not chastise anyone, complain about anything or brag non-stop about yourself. It wouldn't kill you to be interested in someone else's life once in awhile. That's the purpose of a date…to get to know another person. If it happens again, I'm outta here. Got it?"

Sorano seriously looked like she was going to cry. A surge of regret momentarily hit Gray, but he wiped it aside immediately. Why was he still there? She had been nothing but awful.

He knew the answer to that. He refused to walk out, even on a date with a person he had no intentions with. It hurts when someone walks out. No, he wouldn't do it...but he was going to make it very clear that this would be their _only_ date.

"So, let's start over," Gray murmured, extending his hand, "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

She glanced at the outstretched hand. His chest was exposed, and his face was red from the still-lingering anger.

Slowly, she extended her hand, shaking his loosely, "I'm Sorano."

He flashed her a genuine smile, noting she'd dropped the 'Miss', "Nice to meet you, Sorano. So…how long have you lived in Magnolia?"

* * *

By the time the date was over, Sorano was looking at Gray with stars in her eyes. Gray told her he wouldn't be seeing her again, but was thankful that she came down to his level. He hoped that she would continue to treat others with decency and respect and wished her well, walking away from the restaurant with his head held high, even before she'd gotten into the limo that had come for her.

He was halfway down the block when the limo rolled up beside him. The window rolled down, Sorano sticking her head out.

"Do you want to come home with me?" she blurted out.

His mouth dropped open, "What?"

"Come home with me…please," she stated, "I would…like to spend the night with you."

Gray shook his head, not believing what was he was hearing.

"No one has ever been that brutally honest with me," she murmured, "They do as I say. No one ever talks back. I find it…incredibly sexy…and I'd like you to come home with me."

"No thanks," Gray replied, turning back toward the sidewalk, "Seeya around, Sorano."

* * *

Gray stumbled into his house, flopping on the couch. He heaved a gigantic sigh as his cell phone rang. He already knew who it was without glancing at the call display.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Luce," Gray stated flatly. He hung the phone up before she could get a word in edgewise.

The rest of the date had gone…better overall. Sorano made a real effort at being nicer, even thanking the staff when they finally brought their meals. She made good on Gray's insistence that a large tip be left for the waiting staff. He realized Natsu was going to tease him royally for turning down sex…but he really didn't want to get involved with Sorano.

The phone rang again. This time, Gray glanced at the call display. It was Cana's number.

"Hi Dad," Silver's little voice said.

"Hey kiddo…how are you?"

"I'm okay," Silver responded.

Gray could hear a little sniffle in his voice.

"Are you?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Silver promised, "I just called because I miss you."

"I miss you too, buddy," Gray stated, "But I bet you're having fun with your mom, right? It's late…how come you're still awake?"

"I just couldn't sleep," Silver told him.

"Do you need me to sing you the song?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Silver whimpered.

Gray frowned. Something wasn't right. He mulled over whether to ask to talk to Cana, deciding he would bring it up when she brought him home the next day. Right now, his kid needed to hear the song.

"Okay, kiddo. Ready?"

.

.

.

 _Oh, I wish I was an Oscar-Mayer weinerrrrr!_

 _That is what I truly wish to be….._

* * *

 ** _A/N: This story is so FUN to write! Thanks to Wordsaremyspells1331 for her dedication. Oops 2 Chapter 31 will be out soon._**

 ** _Oh who, oh who will Lucy's next victim - I mean MATCH - be for Gray?_**

 ** _(Wink)_**

 ** _~Shana~_**


	4. The 3rd (and the 4th?) Date

"Cana insists nothing is wrong," Gray sighed, "But I know what I heard in Silver's voice. Something isn't right."

"Maybe there's not," Natsu offered optimistically, "It was late. He might have been tired and needed to hear your voice – just like he said."

"I hope so," Gray murmured, concern still nagging at his nerves. He was back at the Dragneel's house to avoid another lonely night without his son.

"Silver is a smart kid," Lucy offered, "I'm sure if something was going on, he'd tell you."

Gray nodded reluctantly. Up until now, Silver had always been very honest with Gray. He hoped his son wouldn't keep things from him to protect his mother.

"So…your date sucked, eh?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

"Filter, Natsu," Lucy sighed.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

Gray scoffed, "She was horrible. She was conceited and didn't listen to a word I said. I kept trying to find whatever you saw her in, Lucy…but I didn't see it until after I yelled at her."

"Wow," Lucy stated, her voice full of regret and disbelief, "I swear to you, Gray…that's not how Sorano is at work."

"I'm sure that's true," Gray told her, "I know you wouldn't knowingly set me up with a psycho…oh wait…you've done that twice now."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, both of them laughing.

"You turned down sex," Natsu shook his head in disbelief, "Dude."

"What about it?" Gray challenged, "I didn't want anything to do with Sorano. I sure as hell wasn't going to sleep with her."

"Well, one of these times, we're gonna find someone you _do_ want to sleep with," Natsu decided, "It will be my mission!"

"Your mission is to find me someone to have sex with?" Gray dead-panned, "Jeez…I don't know whether to thank you or be afraid…very afraid."

Lucy nodded, "So…will you let us try again?"

Gray shook his head slowly, "You haven't got a very good track record so far, Lucy. But I have to admit…you have me thinking seriously now. I want what you have. I want someone to be excited when I come home…and … whatever else you two idiots do together. You have the perfect relationship. I want that…and I'm not going to get it by refusing to meet people."

Lucy smiled, gently patting Gray's hand.

"I could try!" Natsu interjected, "I know a great woman! Hot, sexy, and definitely fun to be around!"

Lucy glared at him.

"She's not my type," Natsu added quickly, "My type is beautiful, blonde, and only answers to the name Lucy….and Luce…and Mommy."

"Who are you thinking about?" Gray asked, making a sad attempt to save his longtime friend from his vicious blonde wife.

"Sherry," Natsu stated matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the ' _I'm listening to and inspecting every word you speak, so watch it'_ glare Lucy fixed on him.

"Sherry," Gray repeated, "As in busty, red-headed love-obsessed Sherry Blendy? As in _Ren's_ Sherry."

"They broke up," Natsu informed him, "They had a fight and Ren was trying to be all cool – told her he didn't care or anything – and she asked him to leave."

"How long ago was that?" Gray asked, wide-eyed.

"A month ago," Natsu told him, "Don't you listen to the gossip at work?"

Gray and Natsu both chuckled. The gossip was impossible to ignore, but somehow Gray had missed this little tidbit of information.

"Who's Sherry?" Lucy interrupted.

"She's the secretary at the office," Gray told her, "Natsu's right – she's sexy as hell…but she's Ren's."

"Isn't Ren the guy that draws up blueprints in Cana's office?" Lucy asked.

Both men nodded, a shadow crossing Gray's face at the mention of his ex.

"I don't know…" Lucy said doubtfully.

"Well, so far your ideas haven't worked out," Natsu pointed out.

"Alright," Gray decided, "Do your worst, Natsu. Can't be any worse than the first two dates. If she's still single the next time Silver goes to Cana's, you can set us up."

Natsu's eyes lit up as he grinned triumphantly at Lucy. He caught sight of the predatory scowl on her face and gulped.

Helping Gray was worth slipping up with his foot-in-mouth syndrome…right?

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

"I'm getting really sick of these stupid dress shirts," Gray muttered to himself as he approached the restaurant corner. He pulled at the collar, releasing the dark blue tie. Lucy wasn't around anymore. The damned thing was coming off…now. He undid a couple buttons, instantly feeling a bit better.

Sherry was already there. She wore a dress as red as her hair, which was done prettily, half-up in a cascading ponytail. He admired her for a moment. She looked a lot different out of work clothes. Her dress clung to her body, causing Gray's body to heat up a little bit.

"Hi Gray," she smiled, "I was really surprised when Natsu called me. I'm honoured to be part of your pursuit for love."

Gray froze, wondering just what Natsu had told her.

He smiled at her, putting on his game face.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Ren," Gray told her, opening the restaurant door for her.

"It's fine," Sherry replied, "I guess Ren just doesn't feel the truth of _love_ for me anymore."

She paused, running her fingers down Gray's biceps. She squeezed the muscle, smiling lustfully at him.

"Maybe you'd like to feel the love?"

Gray felt beads of sweat form on his forehead, waiting until she'd turned her back before he wiped his brow.

They found a corner toward the back of the restaurant. Gray pulled her seat out, waiting until she'd sat down before taking his own seat.

"So…we're almost done the town hall job."

Gray wanted to hit himself. What a stupid conversation maker. She wouldn't want to talk about work…they were on a _date_.

"It looks fantastic," Sherry agreed.

Gray caught his breath, realizing the beautiful woman across from him was running her nyloned toes up his pant leg. She smiled at him from over the table.

"Tell me about your collection," Gray squeaked out, trying to suppress the quiver of arousal stirring in his trousers, "The foreman was mentioning – you have a collection of dolls?"

Sherry nodded, her toes making their way up between his legs, "I've collected dolls for some time. I have _such_ a fascination with them. The dolls I collect are antique. Some of them are made with wood, others are detailed to the point where you can pick out skin pores."

Gray resisted the urge to cringe, wondering why anyone would want to see skin pores on a doll.

"H-how many do you have?" Gray asked.

Her foot lightly massaged his crotch. Gray's eyes bulged as he willed himself to calm down. What the hell was she doing? The date had _just started!_

"Almost 100. My collection started with a collection of my grandmother's," Sherry told him, "I had it appraised last year. I was told they're worth several hundred thousand dollars."

Gray swallowed, happily accepting the menu the waiter offered him. He pointed to his choice, pausing while Sherry ordered her meal as well.

"Man, I'm hungry..." Gray quipped. He was having a very hard time finding something to talk about. The growing bulge in his pants didn't help any. She massaged it delicately with her toes, making it very hard for him to concentrate on conversation.

"I'm hungry too," Sherry said with a low growl, " _So hungry_."

Gray's head was swimming. He had been with this girl for all of 5 minutes. Her reputation at the office was that of being wholly devoted to Ren Akatsuki. They'd only been broken up for a month. As good as her touches felt, he wasn't sure about her extremely forward advances.

"Maybe…we should skip the restaurant and head for the main course," Sherry suggested, maintaining eye contact with him through eyelash-hooded eyes.

Gray gulped again.

"Well, this is typical!" a male voice said from behind them, "Didn't take you long to move on after all, _did it,_ Sherry? Not that I care or anything."

Gray froze, recognizing the voice from various inter-company gatherings.

"Ren!" Sherry smiled sweetly, lowering her foot from Gray's crotch, "How very nice to see you…you didn't waste any time moving on either, I see."

Gray turned, greeting the tall, dark Ren with a friendly wave. Behind him, a busty blonde clung to his arm. Gray recognized her as Jenny Realight – a well-known model from Crocus. She clung to Ren's arm awkwardly, looking a bit uncomfortable. Gray could relate. He was far from comfortable too.

"This is Jenny," Ren introduced. The blonde gave a little wave. He turned to the waiter, "I suppose our table is the one next to theirs?"

The waiter nodded, glancing around the restaurant for another option, given the obvious tension. It was exceptionally busy…there were no other options.

"Typical," Ren huffed as he pulled out the seat for Jenny, basically seating her beside Sherry. He shrugged, "Whatever."

Gray placed his forehead in his hands, his elbows on the table.

 _Just once…a normal date…just once…is that too much to ask?_

"You still haven't come to get your stuff," Sherry spat out to Ren.

He shrugged, running a hand over Jenny's bare shoulder, "I'll get it when I'm ready. I've been busy."

"Well, I've been busy too!" Sherry spat out, reaching for Gray's hand across the table, "Wild nights of passionate _lovemaking_. Gray has much more stamina than you. He can keep me screaming for _hours."_

Gray's eyes flew wide open, glancing at Sherry as she resumed running her toes up his leg. She wasn't gentle this time…in fact, it really hurt! He clenched his thighs together to prevent even the _risk_ of damage. One instance of lower body damage was enough for one year.

"Hmm," Ren hummed. He reached across the table, smoothing Jenny's hair back from her face, "That's just like you, Sherry. At least I don't kiss and tell."

Gray could feel the heat coming off Sherry's face. He reached under the table, forcing her foot off his thigh.

"Maybe we could find another restaurant," he suggested to Sherry, "We can cancel our orders…we've only just put them in…we can go."

"No!" Sherry insisted sharply, "I like this restaurant. And we were here first. I'm sure we can ignore Casanova and his blonde _whore_ for an hour or so."

Jenny let out an insulted gasp. Ren patted her hand for support, intertwining their fingers.

"Maybe _we_ should go," Jenny suggested, "I would really rather not –"

"I promised you filet mignon," Ren said seductively, "And oysters…lots and lots of aphrodisiac oysters. With sides of asparagus…and me."

Gray shook his head in complete disbelief, starting to regret his policy on never walking out on dates. Across from him, he could see Sherry's broken expression. She was obviously far from 'over Ren'. There was no way this date was going to end well. Jenny looked as horrified as he felt.

"Oh, c'mon Ren!" Sherry quipped, "We all know it takes more than subtle, _sensual_ aphrodisiacs to get your libido going. Maybe you should be eating Viagra instead."

Ren's face flushed with anger, "It was _one time_ , Sherry! What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you insist on being such a _bitch!"_

He got a hold of himself, straightening out his shirt collar as he sat back down.

"Not that I care," he stated, unfolding his napkin. He placed it on his lap neatly, re-taking Jenny's hands in his.

"Sherry…" Gray shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I really don't think this is going to work. We could go somewhere else..."

"It will!" Sherry interjected, begging with her eyes for him to stay, "We'll just ignore them. I don't care what he does anyway. I'm in pursuit of… real… _love."_

Gray sighed, noting the expression on her face. She was hurting…heart-broken. It was pretty obvious to him that there would be no second date with this girl. He sighed heavily, deciding that the least he could was _help_ her.

He glanced at the blonde beside Sherry, squirming in her seat as Ren tried to kiss her over the table. Jenny was not a bad person, so far as he could tell. She was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"So, Sherry," Gray directed his gaze to the forlorn redhead across from him, "Other than hobbies, what do you like to do?"

She smiled gratefully at him, relaxing her tense shoulders, "I've been taking massage therapy classes. I'm so good with my hands…I thought maybe the next man that I'm with _for love_ would appreciate the skill. I'll do anything for love."

She reached across the table, running her hand down his bicep with a sly grin.

"You look like you have lots of muscles to massage. Maybe I can show you later."

That comment might have been more alluring if she hadn't been looking at Ren out of the corner of her eye when she said it. Gray closed his eyes and counted to 5, trying to calm his frazzled and aroused nerves.

Ren and Jenny were holding hands on the table, whispering in low tones to each other, oblivious to Sherry's attempt to get another reaction out of Ren.

"And what about you?" Sherry asked, "What do you like to do?"

Gray hummed to himself, "Well, other than play with the kids, I guess I'm a decent mechanic. I like tinkering with things and making them work again."

"Maybe you can help me with one of my dolls!" she exclaimed, "I have a doll that will move her eyes, but something is broken inside and only one eye moves now. I have a video! I'll show you!"

She pulled out her cell phone excitedly, scooting on top of his lap in his chair. She pressed play. An antique doll with all the signs of aging sat on a bookshelf, one eye moving back and forth.

Gray swallowed. If he wasn't creeped out by her dolls before, he was now.

She fanned herself, staring into his eyes as she ground her hips against his lap, "I like this seat better than mine…maybe I'll stay here until the food comes."

Sherry wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his nose gently.

"Oh look!" Gray exclaimed, pushing her off his lap, "Here's the waiter now!"

Sherry picked herself up off the floor, flushing as Ren laughed out loud, but pretended it was something Jenny said, judging by the look on Jenny's face. Sherry sat down in front of her dinner, shooting Gray another sexy glance, undeterred.

They ate in relative silence, Ren and Jenny laughing boisterously beside them. Ren was definitely smoother than Sherry. He couldn't believe Jenny was falling for it…or Sherry, for that matter. The longer they sat there, the more forlorn Sherry became. Her eyes started to gather tears. She used the cloth napkin to dab at her eyes periodically, citing the red peppers in her pasta were making her eyes water.

"I'm sorry," Sherry said quietly as Ren and Jenny's food came. They were engrossed in their own conversation, successfully ignoring Gray and Sherry, "You're an amazing guy…and I've ruined our date."

He squeezed her hand, "It's not your fault they showed up here, Sherry. And while this date has been…seriously awkward…and we're not going to end up together…maybe we've both made a new friend?"

She smiled genuinely, placing her other hand on top of his, "Yeah. I would really like that."

"The night isn't a total loss," Gray told her, "Let's go have some fun. I know a great place around the corner we can go blow off some steam at. Have you ever thrown an axe?"

"Thrown an axe?" she repeated.

Gray nodded, "There's targets. You throw the axe. It's great therapy."

Sherry looked unsure. It wasn't something she'd done before.

He leaned forward, a gleam in his eye, "If you have a pic of Ren, we can tack it to the bullseye."

Her face lit up as she stood, reaching for her jacket. Both Jenny and Ren halted their conversation, staring at them as Gray counted out money for the bill.

"Are you leaving now?" Ren asked stupidly.

Sherry glared at him, "Yes – that's what people do when they're done eating. We're off for a night filled with _love._ Have an amazing evening."

She started to walk away, reaching for Gray's hand, when Ren jumped out of his seat, throwing his body in between them.

"Don't you touch her, you horny bastard!" Ren warned with a dangerous glare.

Ren's eyes widened, realizing what he'd just done, his fist was raised, aimed directly for Gray's face, as his body shielded Sherry's. Jenny's mouth fell open. Sherry's face drained of colour.

Ren turned to Sherry, lowering his head for a long minute as he thought out what he wanted to say.

"I love you," Ren said finally, "Sometimes I say stupid things. It makes it sound like I don't care…but I do. I love you, Sherry. And I don't want to go home with Jenny anymore than I want you to go home with...this dickhead. You're the one for me. I want to…work it out."

Sherry's face contorted, her tears finally escaping her eyes, "Ren…why couldn't you just say that in the first place? Why do you always have to pretend to be so…aloof and uncaring?"

"When I'm around you, I simply can't allow you to see me looking uncool...but I'm saying it now," Ren told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you, Sherry Blendy. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Gray glanced at Jenny, both of them smacking their own foreheads with their hands.

"Ren..." Sherry whispered, taking both his hands from where he kneeled in front of her, "Are you proposing eternal _love_ to me?"

He nodded, "I don't have the ring I bought for you with me...but will you, Sherry Blendy, do me the honour of becoming my eternal love?"

"YES!" Sherry squealed, throwing herself into his arms, "Our love will bond us together forever! I love you, Ren!"

The entire restaurant (once again) had come to an absolute standstill, the odd clap breaking out in the crowd. Gray and Jenny stood on either side of the newly engaged couple, both at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Gray," Sherry turned to him, the tears flowing freely down her face, "I..."

"Go," Gray told her, "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you," Sherry said sweetly. She went to kiss his cheek, but looked back at Ren, opting instead to squeeze Gray's hand.

Ren and Sherry grabbed their jackets, Ren muttering his thanks for the date with Jenny. They walked out together, leaving a dumbfounded Gray and Jenny.

Gray lowered himself into the chair across from Jenny, smiling awkwardly.

"So…that happened."

Jenny burst out laughing, "I know, right?"

"Do we even know what broke them apart?" Gray asked wistfully, "Those two have got to be the most confusing couple I've ever come across."

Jenny shrugged, "Something about how Ren couldn't get it up and told Sherry he didn't care?"

Gray took in her blonde features and her bright blue eyes. She was positively beautiful. He could see how she was a model.

"Do you…want to go throw axes?" he queried.

She grinned, reaching for her jacket, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Jenny let out a yelp as she chucked the axe. It careened toward the target, but landed lifelessly on the ground, well away from it. Gray chuckled, releasing his own axe. It hit the bullseye on the outer edge.

She grabbed a second axe, crying out in frustration when it hit the floor a second time.

"I can't do it!" Jenny whined, "I'm just not strong enough!"

"Yes, you are!" Gray insisted, handing her another axe.

He paused, looking at the woman beside him. She was beautiful beyond belief. She had French braided her hair and tucked it inside her shirt so that it wasn't in her way. Her cheeks were flushed with the exertion of trying to hit _anywhere_ on the target, never mind the bullseye.

He positioned himself behind her, stretching his arms along her own and pulling her flush against his chest. She looked back at him, confused at first, then flushing because of the intimate position they were in.

"Bring the axe behind your head," he said in a low voice, his breath tickling her ear, "Use both hands. You're closing your eyes when you release…don't do that. Open your eyes. You're not going to hit something you can't see. Keep your eyes on the target and bend your knees. When you throw it, take a step forward and then release."

Her breathing became laboured as she looked back at him. Gray felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him. He went through the movement with her, trailing his hand down her side as she did the movement successfully a second time on her own.

He released her and stepped back. She turned away from him, concentrating on the target in front of her, and brought the axe back behind her head as he'd instructed.

She stepped forward, releasing the axe. It twirled through the air, landing on the furthest outer circle…but it stuck in the target.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, "Did you see that, Gray? I did it!"

Gray laughed as she ran forward to the target, taking her cell phone out to take a picture. She turned, catching his gaze. Their eyes locked.

She approached him slowly, rising to her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. Her eyes remained wide open.

"What was that for?" Gray murmured against her lips.

"I think I've spotted my next target," she whispered, "Do you mind…if we don't finish our hour? Do you want to get out of here?"

Their noses grazed against each other. Gray could feel heat surging through his body.

"Fuck ya…" he whispered.

They held each others' gaze for a moment, then bolted for their jackets.

* * *

Gray slammed Jenny against the front door of his house. Jenny's legs clinging to his hips as she undid the last remaining buttons his shirt. He kissed her hard, both of them laughing when he couldn't find the right key and had to put her down for a moment.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss the moment they were through the door. Gray released his hold on her arms as she fumbled for his zipper. He wasn't sure what happened to his shirt. He didn't care. His pants got left behind too...as well as her dress and undergarments. His lips traveled down to her neck, gasping as she ran her hands over his bare length for the first time..

"Mavis, Jenny…what are we doing?" Gray murmured, kneading her breasts as guided her backwards to his bedroom.

"Who cares?" Jenny panted, falling backward to the bed. He fell down on the bed beside her, groaning when she instantly straddled his lap. Her hips ground into his pelvis, her natural heat coaxing his need to life. He felt his hard-on strain as she kissed him again, "I need release, Gray. No strings attached. I don't expect anything from you…I just want your body."

Gray heard himself moan. The lust was overtaking him. He wanted this. It _wasn't_ cheating on Cana.

He flipped them so that he was on top, suckling at her breast like a starved animal. She moaned over his attentions, pushing herself closer to him and exposing her neck.

"Condom," Jenny hissed, reaching for her purse at the end of the bed.

Gray hummed in agreement and caressed her body, peppering hot kisses down her stomach. He covered her clit with his mouth, moving his tongue languidly over her sensitive piece. Jenny screamed, her fingers clutching at Gray's hair. He took it as a good sign. Cana had always said he good at going down on her. He was grateful to not have lost his edge.

He renewed his efforts vigorously, toying at the edges of her hole with his fingertips as she started to beg for more. She spread herself wide for him, encouraging his patient ministrations with a constant chant of 'Faster, Harder, MORE!'

Gray smirked to himself, obliging her needs, slipping one long digit after another into her eager passage, touching and stroking attentively until the buxom model became a quivering mess beneath him. Gray rode out her orgasm with his tongue until her delighted convulsing stopped.

Gray let out a growl, then climbed back up, sliding the skin of their bodies together before claiming her lips.

He let himself be rolled onto his back again as Jenny bent over him, her hand pulling deftly at his cock, her hands skilled and determined. He watched as she slid lower, groaning as his member slid between her breasts. He wondered briefly if she would let him try again that later, but all coherency left him as the head of his cock disappeared behind her kiss swollen lips.

Gray gasped as she ran her tongue in small circles, throwing his head back against the pillow.

"Oh!" Jenny said seductively, putting the condom she'd found aside for a moment, "Looks like you _need_ this! Just look at the lust in your eyes! Hold on tight...I'm about to rock your world."

Gray tensed, grasping onto the bedsheets, as she wasted no time, downing all of him in her throat. She sucked hard, Gray's entire world began to spin as she teased him, running her tongue up and down his shaft, then taking the entire cock down her throat. Her mouth was tight around him, making sweet promises of more to come. Gray moaned again, trying to hold back, but there was no chance. He exploded, crying out as she worked to take it all.

Gray took a moment to catch his breath while Jenny removed herself from his body, gesturing him to sit against the headboard. She massaged him, legs to torso, her lust growing as he recovered, ready to give more of himself to this divine creature. He leaned back against the wall as Jenny moved onto his lap, reattaching her mouth to his. She rolled the condom onto his stiffening length, eyeing him hungrily.

Gray cried out again as she slid onto him, their lips hovering centimetres apart.

"It's been awhile for you," she stated, slowly lifting her body, then slamming back down.

"Probably 3 years," Gray admitted, grabbing her ass to guide her movements. He took a breast in his mouth, twirling the bud in his teeth. He loved the moans she emitted as he tried desperately to return the pleasure she afforded him. Their pace quickened, both of them lost in the sensations of their joining. Their breathing sped up with their rapid thrusts, heavy and hard to catch.

She moaned, eyes alight with eager hope, "Can you really go all night?"

Gray thrust upward, reveling in her gratifying reaction.

"I don't know…but I'm sure as hell going to try."

* * *

Gray had forgotten just how intense sex could be. It turned out that Natsu was right - he needed it very badly. Jenny was an incredible lover: hot, responsive, and eager to please him just as much as he pleased her.

Hours later, Jenny laid back in the crook of Gray's arm, softly stroking his tattoo. They were satiated, finally, and Gray's nerves buzzed contentedly.

"That was...really fun," Jenny murmured softly.

"Hmm," Gray hummed, turning on his side. He enveloped her in his arms, "Want more?"

She kissed him lingeringly, moving on top of him, "As much as I'd love to do this all night, I have to go. I leave tomorrow morning for a photo shoot back in Crocus."

"Well, get it done and come back here. I'd like to take you out on a proper date," Gray grasped her ass as she peppered kisses down his neck, "Maybe after a couple dates, you'd like to meet my son. You'd like him. He nails the target every time when we go axe-throwing. Maybe the three of us can go sometime."

She paused, sitting up, "I don't think I'll be back this way for awhile. I was only in Magnolia for a spread in Sorcerer Weekly."

"What do you mean?" Gray queried, "Don't you come to Magnolia frequently?"

"Well, yes..." she admitted, "But I don't always have a lot of free time."

"So...when can I see you again?" Gray frowned.

She shook her head, getting off the bed. She found her undergarments and started to get dressed.

"I like you, Gray...but I'm not looking for something serious," she stated, "I thought you understood that...this is a one time thing only."

Gray frowned, propping himself up on his elbows to watch her move around, "Does it have to be?"

She pulled her dress over her head, climbing back onto the bed long enough to kiss him.

"I'm not looking for more," she whispered, "If we hook up again, that's all it will be. Can you deal with that? Because I get the impression you're looking for someone to love...and that's something I can't offer."

Gray stared at her, his eyes wide. He couldn't deny her statement.

She winked at him, heading for the door, "You'll find it, Gray."

She kissed his lips one last time, raising her cell phone to her ear as she walked out the bedroom door.

"Hey - Hibiki, can you come get me? I need a ride to my car."

Gray stared at the door, hearing her leave his house with a bang of the front door. He sighed heavily, falling back into the covers of the bed.

"Bye," he repeated to the once-again empty room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well...that was fun! A sincere thank you to Wordsaremyspells1331 for helping out with the lemon a bit. Everyone knows I'm not much for lemon writing...but I'm getting better at it, dammit!**_

 _ **Next up: Dating Oops Chapter 5. Angel of Oops 2 Chapter 31 has been posted and 32 will be posted soon.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this...horribly awkward date. Leave a comment please! Any guesses on who the next date will be?_**


	5. The 5th Date

Natsu filled Lucy's coffee cup, added a cream, then handed it to her with a smile on his face.

"Gray's not here yet," he grinned suggestively.

She cocked her eyebrow, "So? Your point?"

"I think his date with Sherry must have gone well," Natsu winked at her, " _Very_ well."

Lucy laughed, "You drew that conclusion just because he's not here at the crack of dawn?"

"We have plans to take the kids up the mountain to find a sledding hill," Natsu pointed out, "He was supposed to be here a half hour ago...when is Gray ever a half hour late for plans that include snow?"

She paused, tilting her head slightly, "Good point."

As if on cue, the front door opened, harmonizing cries of 'Uncle Gray!' ensuing as they knocked him backwards for their hugs. The next moment, both kids were trying to push him back out the door.

"Hang on, kidlets! Let me say hi to your mom first!" they heard Gray laugh.

Natsu's eyes widened as Gray strolled into the kitchen with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. The tension he usually carried in his shoulders was gone.

"You totally got laid last night!" Natsu exclaimed.

Sadie tilted her head in confusion as Lucy covered her daughter's ears, chastising Natsu with her eyes for being vulgar in front of the kids.

"I'll tell you about it later," Gray shrugged, "Right now, I have munchkins I want to take sledding!"

"YAY!" Sadie yelled, even with Lucy's hands still covering her ears, "Can we go now, Uncle Gray?"

"In a minute," Gray promised, "Go make sure your brother still has his mittens on."

Sadie shot him a wide grin before waddling back into the living room, all three adults casting a fond glance after her.

"So, you like her?" Lucy asked, "Sherry, I mean?"

Gray bit his lower lip, "Yeah...Sherry's nice and all, but I'm not going to see her again. She went home with Ren."

Natsu raised his eyebrows, "Who the hell did _you_ go home with then?"

Gray sighed, realizing Natsu wasn't about to let it go until a more appropriate time. He pulled out his cell phone, googling the model he'd spent the night with.

Natsu scoffed out loud, "Jenny Realight? No, you didn't. You're lying."

Lucy grabbed both Gray's shoulders, looking directly into his eyes, "He's not lying. He's not scrunching his eyebrows."

Gray laughed, shaking his head as she let him go. _That_ was Lucy's way of telling whether he was lying or not?

"How did _that_ happen?" Natsu demanded, "The word was Sherry and Ren were done with no chance of reconciliation. Sherry was really excited about your date...so how did you end up with Jenny Realight?"

Gray grimaced, "Ren and Jenny showed up to the restaurant together. A bunch of stuff happened...and Ren and Sherry reconciled. Oh BOY, did they reconcile."

Both Natsu and Lucy were staring at him now, awaiting details.

"Later," Gray said again, more sternly this time, "I made a promise to the kids. I have to go sledding now."

"Fine," Lucy sighed, "Just tell us this: are you seeing Jenny again?"

"We decided it was a one-time thing," Gray paused, rolling his eyes as Lucy pointed to his eyebrows. He corrected himself, " _She_ decided it was a one-time thing."

"Then we need to come up with another date for you," Natsu hummed, his fingers on his chin.

Gray's shoulders slumped, "Can I get over this one first?"

"Your hair looks pretty good now," Lucy told him, completely ignoring his quip, "I should talk to Levy about you."

Levy...the girl who did his hair cut?

He had to admit, the haircut looked much better now that it had had a chance to grow in a bit. Levy had done a good job with it. He'd been so upset at the time, he didn't really take a good look at the tiny blue-haired girl that had straightened out his hair.

He remembered noting that she was attractive…azure blue hair that came to her shoulders and pretty brown eyes that shone when she talked. He supposed she probably thought he was a moron, letting Lucy chop his hair like that.

"She thought you were adorable," Lucy smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't know, Lucy…"

"Levy will be different than the others," Lucy insisted, "She has no history of counselling - not that you should _ever_ discount a person based on that. Everybody needs help sometimes. Anyway, Levy's smart...and values her time at home. And loves children. She's far from conceited and she does not have ex issues."

"I think Gray not seeing Erza again had less to do with the counselling and more to do with the fact that she was sucking face with Jellal in his hospital room while Gray had his ass stuck in the air, getting a bullet plucked out of it," Natsu piped up, "And he won't see Sorano again for...obvious reasons. I'm a little curious why he won't see Jenny again though. Any normal man would jump at the opportunity to be on Jenny Realight's Casual Sex List."

Gray raised his eyebrows, watching for Lucy's reaction. She tensed, closing her eyes as she fought off overreacting.

"I'm not a normal man," Natsu deadpanned, "I don't want on that list. Only Lucy for me."

She rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore Natsu completely, "Levy's fun and she's been my dearest friend for as long as I can remember. The more I think about it, the more I like the idea."

Gray still paused, glancing at Natsu for help.

"She's super nice, Gray," Natsu put in, "I really like Levy…and I think you could too."

"Whose side are you on?" Gray growled at Natsu.

"We're both on your side," Lucy interjected, "Don't you see that, Gray?"

Gray paused, searching both Lucy and Natsu's faces.

"We care about you," Lucy told him, placing a hand on his arm, "You're important to us."

"What _she_ said…" Natsu added when Lucy stomped on his toes, "You're lonely and shit. We just wanna see you happy."

Gray couldn't deny that. He _was_ feeling miserable. Cana had been by the house a couple times to bring Silver home. They were amicable, but Cana refused to be anything but business-like, barely even passably friendly these days. She wouldn't come in for coffee and she didn't offer to stay any nights. He hadn't even realized he'd been hoping she would.

Silver was thriving between the two houses, happy to finally have both of his parents constantly in his life, but Gray found himself in a funk whenever Silver was gone. He was beginning to realize how truly _lonely_ he was.

"Okay," Gray agreed reluctantly, "But I don't want to go for a fancy dinner. I refuse to dress up for a date anymore. I need to be comfortable too."

Lucy nodded curtly, her eyes lit up, "I'll suggest a walk and coffee!"

Gray glanced at Natsu, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up, then swallowed the lump in his throat.

He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Daddy! Uncle Gray!" Sadie yelled from the door, "Can we go now?"

The adults exchanged glances before Gray and Natsu left the kitchen, leaving Lucy to eagerly reach for her phone. The kids cheered, pulling the men out of the house before they had a chance to change their minds.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Gray kicked a rock, scanning the docks again for signs of the blue-haired girl he was supposed to meet. She was about 10 minutes late. It wouldn't actually matter to him if she didn't show. He was feeling particularly grumpy at the moment. He had just talked to Silver on the phone, Silver excitedly telling Gray about his latest adventures with his mother. It must be nice to be the 'fun' parent all the time.

He was dressed in a black pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with his black leather jacket. Lucy had agreed that he wouldn't have to dress in a suit, but she'd still primped him before letting him go. She'd let him mess with his own hair. It had grown a bit since it had been cut, becoming much more manageable. Gray didn't 'hate it' anymore.

"Boo!"

He felt a hand wrap around his upper arm, turning him toward her. She was tinier than he remembered - the top of her head only coming up to his chest. Her smile was broad, lighting up her entire face. Her pretty blue hair was pulled back with a hairband, a fur-lined coat keeping her ears warm. She was incredibly cute.

Gray smiled warmly at her.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi!" she replied, her cheeks tinging red, "Sorry I'm late…I got lost in a really good romance novel and forgot to watch the time!"

"No problem," Gray smiled, "So…you just want to go for a walk?"

She nodded, "I think that'll be nice. It's getting cold out, isn't it?"

Gray smiled, "Yeah. But I never minded the cold."

"Me neither," Levy agreed, "And I might complain about it loudly every year, but I actually really look forward to the first snowfall."

They started walking down the path of the boardwalk, Gray ruminating that this wasn't so bad. Levy was pretty easy to talk to.

"So, do you skate or ski?" Gray asked.

Levy hummed for a moment, "I don't do either well…but maybe you could teach me sometime. I bet you look pretty good on a pair of skates."

Gray returned her smile, noting the fleck in her eye, "Maybe."

So far so good. If Gray wasn't mistaken, Levy had just flirted with him.

A half hour later, they'd walked the entire boardwalk. Lucy and Natsu had been right – Levy was amazing. She was smart, easy to talk to, and the more they talked, the more Gray liked her.

She'd told him hairdressing was her fallback career. Currently, she was trying to get into the local library as a historian. She worked there part-time at the front desk, waiting for her opportunity to impress the higher ups. She also worked part-time at the library in the same school Lucy worked at.

She was also funny. When Gray was telling her about Silver, she'd grinned and made a quip about both names being colours. Gray told her Silver was named after his father and she'd beamed, saying his next child could be called Platinum. Gray had laughed heartily, noting that adorable blush come back into Levy's cheeks. Afterward came the conversation about how many kids they'd both like in the future. Levy said she'd like three. Gray said he'd be happy with any amount. Kids were amazing.

They talked about Silver and his likes and interests. It made Gray happy that she showed genuine interest in his son, asking about his schooling and hobbies.

Somewhere along the way, Levy linked her arm with his. Gray reveled in how easy and natural it was to walk with her. He found himself looking for any opportunity to joke around…because he liked her smile.

"And that's when Lucy realized how much she loved Natsu," Levy finished.

Gray laughed, "Because he beat the tar out of the orange-headed moron – for flirting with her?"

Levy nodded.

Gray shook his head, his grin wide, "You know, I actually remember that! I arrived after Natsu pounded him into the ground. Natsu and Lucy were lip-locked in the middle of the street. Loke hit on the ambulance attendant before the ambulance even left the scene."

Levy laughed, "He hasn't changed. Loke still flirts with everything that has legs."

Gray caught her gaze, halting their walk. He looked deep into her eyes, cocking his head slightly as he contemplated why he liked her so much at first sight.

"You know, it's funny," he said softly, "How is it that you're Lucy's best friend and we've never met?"

Levy giggled, "Do you really want to know?"

Gray paused, then nodded slowly.

"I had a long-time boyfriend up until about 4 months ago," Levy told him, "And he and Natsu didn't get along so well. I'm not talking about 'that's guy's a jerk' dislike…I'm talking all-out fist fights."

"Gajeel?" Gray guessed, frowning when a flash of hurt crossed Levy's face, "Natsu griped about it at work sometimes…and showed up with a black eye or two."

She nodded, "Yeah. They just rub each other the wrong way. Constantly. We stopped trying to meet up with Natsu and Lucy as a couple. Lucy and I decided meeting one-on-one was safer…for everybody."

Gray chuckled, "But Natsu's such a lovable guy! I can't imagine him picking fights with anyone!"

Levy glanced at him, noting the smirk on his face.

"You've had a few fights with him too?" she guessed.

"More than once," Gray admitted, "But that's what keeps us close – we're brutally honest with each other. We don't hold back our opinions and if it takes a beating to make one of us see the truth, then we fight it out. Lucy doesn't even stop us anymore."

Levy laughed, "Well, it just pissed Gajeel off."

They walked in silence for a moment. It was starting to get dark with the sun making its descent for the evening. The temperature was starting to plummet.

"So, what happened?" Gray asked hesitantly, "To you and Gajeel?"

Levy took a deep breath, choosing her words, "He said he wasn't good enough for me. Then he was gone. After 7 years...that was it. He just…disappeared."

Gray nodded. They were leaving the boardwalk now, heading toward town.

"I'm finding it hard to meet people," Levy confided, "Lucy says I need to stop holing up in my apartment all the time…but there's so many good books to read! I mean…why can't I meet a guy like the heroes in my romance novels? What happened to all the good men in this country? Don't they exist anymore? How come all single men are bastards - out for one thing only?"

Levy stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Gray with embarrassment.

"T-that came out wrong," she stuttered.

Gray laughed out loud, "It's okay! I totally get it. Meeting new people sucks…especially when the married friends intervene and set you up with total lunatics."

"I know, right?" Levy exclaimed, "Three weeks after Natsu knocked out Loke, Lucy was trying to set us up! I didn't bother showing up to that date."

Gray snickered, "She set me up with Erza…do you know her?"

Levy gasped, "Are you serious? Don't get me wrong - she's one of my best friends! She's beautiful and driven and the kind of person who would give you the shirt off her back. There's no doubt she'll go far in life – but what was Lucy thinking? Erza needs a man who can keep her in check. Not everyone would be able to handle her strong personality!"

Her cheeks went red as she caught Gray's eye.

"No offense."

Gray shrugged, "None taken...but it wasn't the personality that scared me off as much as the fact that her ex-boyfriend showed up. The restaurant got shot up… _I_ got shot. Then Erza ended up going home with the ex-boyfriend."

"Sorry, Gray...but you never stood a chance against Jellal," Levy sighed, "Those two will dance around their relationship for the rest of time."

Gray laughed, "Yeah...I got that impression too."

She chuckled, "So that was you that got shot in the butt, eh? Lucy told me about that, but she didn't give names!"

Gray shrugged again.

"So, how's your butt?" Levy asked, halting to let Gray move ahead a bit so she could see.

"What?" Gray asked, turning to face her.

"I'm kidding," Levy laughed, rushing to catch up, "Obviously, there is _absolutely nothing_ wrong with it. Maybe you'll let me see for myself another time. Anyway, I know Lucy and Natsu mean well."

"They do," Gray agreed, still replaying the butt comment in his head. He liked her nonchalant way of flirting, "They don't understand that not everyone can be as happy as they are."

"They _are_ stupidly happy," Levy groaned, "5 years of marriage and they're still in their honeymoon stages."

Gray snorted, "Honeymooning even after two kids and a mortgage. They're impossible."

Levy laughed, "You've got that right!"

They walked for a bit, simply enjoying each other's company and the setting sun.

"What are you looking for?" Levy asked, "In a relationship, I mean?"

Gray hummed to himself as he mulled it over, "I have no idea. Maybe a companion? Someone who keeps me laughing. She doesn't have to be perfect. She just has to love me and Silver for who we are. That's all."

"Those are pretty low standards," Levy commented, "Don't you have deal-breakers?"

He nodded affirmatively, ushering her into a nearby coffee shop. A blue-haired barista smiled at them, calling out that she'd be there in a moment. A second barista with blonde hair was busy making someone's order.

"Hold that thought," he told Levy, "What can I buy for you?"

"Hot chocolate," she answered, reaching into her coat pocket, "But I insist – this is my treat."

"We'll go dutch?" Gray suggested.

Levy nodded.

"One hot chocolate, one mochaccino," the barista – Holly, according to her nametag - smiled, punching it into the till.

Gray smiled back at her, paying for both orders before Levy had a chance to take out her wallet. She had a really beautiful smile. The blue-haired barista – Juvia – also stared at Gray, watching his eyes as he counted out a tip. He smiled at her too, then snickered as she clearly swooned against Holly.

He turned his attention back to Levy once they'd received their beverages, "Okay…deal breakers."

They sat down at a table, removing their jackets.

"You go first," Gray suggested.

"I asked you!" Levy retorted.

"I go once, you go once!" Gray shot back.

"Agreed," Levy grinned, the light in her eyes putting a smile on Gray's face, "but let's change the game and make it must-haves rather than deal-breakers. I like keeping things positive."

Gray took a deep breath, thinking hard about his answer, "She needs to like children. Silver is very important to me. She needs to get along with him and love him as much as I do."

Levy smiled, "He has to be spontaneous sometimes. I really like surprises."

Gray nodded, "Spontaneity is a good thing. She should smile a lot. Like not excessively…but you know…be a generally happy person."

"Fair enough," Levy quipped, "He has to have a sense of humour."

"A laughless relationship is an eternal shame," Gray agreed, "That's my next answer too – a sense of humour."

"No repeats!" Levy declared defiantly, "That answer was taken!"

Gray chuckled. The mischievous fleck was back in Levy's eyes, "Okay, fine! She has to be able to handle nights in. I don't mind going out…but sometimes, it's just nice to stay in."

"Okay," Levy grinned, "I would say that too because I value my time at home…but I'd also say he has to get out on his own once in awhile. Sometimes I just need to curl up with a good book and he needs to be okay with that. I need alone time now and then."

Gray took a sip on his mochaccino, eyeing her.

"A decent cook," he decided, "I can make food that's edible…but I'm far from an amazing cook. It would be nice to meet someone who can make dinner once in awhile. I'd never expect her to do it every night, but it would be nice to have dinner made sometimes."

"Just saying," Levy leaned forward, "I make a mean lasagna…but that's about it."

Gray laughed, "Okay… let me rephrase…she has to be _willing to share_ the cooking duties."

Levy nodded, "Fair enough. He has to be willing to do the dishes sometimes…and he must NEVER leave his underwear on the bathroom floor!"

Gray feigned looking shocked, "That's just nasty!"

Levy nodded again, "Nasty – and an absolute deal breaker. Your turn."

Gray hummed, trying to decide what else he was looking for in a woman. He watched Levy out of the corner of his eye, staring at him intently for his next answer. She was really pretty, he decided. Not drop-dead gorgeous like Erza…but she had a light about her…

"She has to be serious enough that she prioritizes," Gray decided, "It's important to know the difference between fun time, work time, and family time."

"I'm not sure I understand. You mean like paying bills on time?" Levy queried.

Gray nodded, "Yes...but family time too. It's important. I don't want to be blown off all the time for binge nights. I mean…everyone needs to have fun…but when having fun becomes more important than life at home…something is wrong."

Levy regarded him for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face, "That's more than fair. I'm sorry that happened to you."

He glanced up at her.

"It was all on you, wasn't it?" Levy asked, "Your last relationship. You did everything."

Gray's mouth dropped open. Was she that perceptive, drawing these conclusions based on their conversation? Or had Lucy told her details about his personal life?

"You took care of the bills…and the household responsibilities," Levy continued, "And probably your son. She partied and came home when she needed to sleep."

Gray nodded slowly, "And then she left us."

The sadness on Levy's face indicated to him that she didn't know that beforehand. Levy was perceptive.

Levy reached across the table, taking Gray's hand, "You'll meet her, Gray. You're a sweet, fun, and intelligent guy. She's out there…and she's a very lucky lady."

Gray squeezed her fingers slightly, "You don't think it's you?"

Levy shot him a teasing grin, "I didn't say that. How can we know after one date? I think we'll definitely need another date at least for that to be determined."

Gray nodded as she traced the palm of his hand with a dainty finger, her cheeks rosy.

Her eyes went wide as she moved his sleeve up slightly, "Gray…do you have a tattoo?"

Gray froze, wondering if that would be a deal-breaker. He remembered Natsu saying that Gajeel-guy was pierced all over his body - to be exact, Natsu had called him 'that pierced bastard'. Gray hadn't considered that she might not like tattoos.

He stood, removing his long-sleeved shirt so that she could see. At first, she stared at his abs, then diverted her attention to the emblem on his chest, then the full-sleeve tattoo on Gray's arm. He had two arrowed cuff tattoos, leading into a tribal design that stretched three quarters of the way up his arm. The tattoo on his chest looked oddly like a running Woodstock from Peanuts.

"My dad had the same tattoo," Gray said nervously, running his fingers over the black ink, "And his dad before him. It gets passed from generation to generation. When Silver is old enough, he'll have the choice to have it done too."

"What does it mean?" Levy asked, grabbing Gray's arm to take a closer look.

Gray shrugged, "Just a tattoo, I guess."

She ran her fingers over the marking, pausing to look at him as she let her fingers trail to the tattoo on his chest.

"Excuse me," Holly interrupted, coming out from behind the bar, "I'm very sorry, but my boss asked me to tell you to put your shirt back on…the customers are staring."

"The _employees_ are staring!" a man at the back of the coffee shop heckled.

Juvia remained behind the coffee bar, her cheeks pink as she stared at Gray's bare chest with blatantly wide eyes.

Gray and Levy both jumped, suddenly aware they'd been totally lost in their own little world. A tall man with dark glasses, presumably the manager, stared at Gray and Levy's table. At least a dozen other patrons were staring too. It was true…the shop had come to a standstill, everyone staring at Gray's naked chest.

"Sorry!" Gray called out loudly as he put his shirt back on.

The barista was blushing, hooding her eyes as she passed by Levy to go back to her counter. Two ladies who were likely in their '50's had grabbed each other's arm, propping each other up. One fanned herself with her hand. Juvia continued to stare, not even trying to hide her interest.

"You wanna go?" Gray suggested, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Yeah!" Levy agreed, "You can walk me home."

Gray grinned, now ignoring the low disappointed whispers as he donned his jacket, taking Levy's hand as they left the coffee shop.

He caught the blue-haired barista's eye. She stared at him, but the look in her eyes was not lust. He didn't know _how_ to describe that look. It was kind of…creepy. Shaking it off, he guided Levy out of the shop.

"Well, that was embarrassing!" Gray commented as they got to the pavement.

"They should all mind their own business," Levy huffed, "There's no way none of them have seen a chest before…seriously."

They walked for several moments in silence. Oddly, Gray didn't find it uncomfortable at all. He really liked Levy. Like _really_ liked her!

She paused in front of an apartment building, "This is me."

Gray smiled, shuffling his feet, "I had fun with you tonight."

"Me too," Levy agreed, going up the first two steps to equalize their heights.

Gray grinned stupidly, shuffling his feet again.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Levy elbowed him playfully, waking him up from his thoughts.

Gray laughed, "You didn't finish what you were saying."

"About what?" Levy asked.

Gray went quiet again, "My tattoos…are they deal-breakers? Or can I take you out again?"

Levy cocked her head, then leaned forward. She pressed her lips lightly against his cheek.

"I'd like to see you again too," she told him, "And your tats…those aren't deal-breakers. I love tattoos. I think they're hot."

Gray breathed a sigh of relief.

"Night Gray," Levy said softly, heading up the stairs.

Gray stared at the door for several moments. He felt warm tingles all over his body. His cheek still burned where she'd kissed him. It was a completely different sensation than what he'd felt with Jenny. With Jenny, it was pure lust. But with Levy...he was beginning to feel like there could be more between them than just physical attraction.

"Good night!" he called, realizing she'd already closed the front entrance behind her.

Gray shook his head in disbelief, dumbfounded at the incredible night he'd just had, then continued down the sidewalk.

* * *

 _ **A/N: GRAY NEEDED A GOOD DATE! And who better than sweet, little Levy?**_

 _ **Thanks as always to Wordsaremyspells1331 for letting me bounce ideas off her. I think we have this story largely planned out. Strange...it was meant to be a short story. I guess we'll just have to see what happens to Gray next. Somehow, I don't think his misadventures are over yet.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who is commenting, liking and following. Guest reviewers: I always read your comments - thank you for leaving them. As always, comments are appreciated.**_

 _ **Til next time (and Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends),**_

 ** _~Shana~_**


	6. Falling in Love with Levy

"Stay still, Uncle Gray!" Sadie scolded, moving her stool so that she could reach his face.

"So, it was a good date?" Lucy gushed, sitting down at the table. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement…and probably some element of relief.

Gray nodded, "She's fantastic…the whole package. We're going out again tonight since Silver's pickup time isn't until later."

" _Stay still_ , Uncle Gray!" Sadie instructed sternly, "Pout your lips."

"Like this?" Gray asked, giving her a sourpuss expression.

"Not like that!" Sadie laughed, "That's too scrunched!"

He relaxed his lips, Sadie nodding with satisfaction as she chose a 'Pretty Pink Princess' lipstick from Lucy's 'Sadie' bag and proceeded to paint his lips.

"This is good news," Natsu decided. His face was already fully-engulfed in make-up – 'Ruby Rose' lipstick and a gaudy amount of 'Cerulean at Noon' blue eye shadow. He held his hands flat on the table…to let his 'Punk Star' pink nail polish dry, "Levy is fun to hang out with. Maybe some time, we can get a sitter and all go out."

Gray nodded, earning a stern glare from Sadie. He stilled again as she reached for the blush.

Lucy was on Cloud 9…the thought of her best friend and Natsu's best friend becoming a 'thing' was huge to her. The perk of having Gray's first real successful date be her pick over Natsu's? Just a bonus that earned her a foot massage.

"More coffee, Gray?" she asked, her eyes alight.

"Yes please," Gray murmured, so as not to move.

" _No, no thank you_!" Sadie interjected, "Your lipstick will rub off! Now just the eye shadow…"

She chose a purple colour, 'Glitter Plum Fairy Bomb', delighted with how it sparkled.

Lucy smirked, pouring Gray a cup of coffee anyway, "Sadie, that's not how we talk to others. Uncle Gray can drink coffee if he wants to."

"Sorry, Uncle Gray."

"No problem, kiddo," Gray tried to suppress his chuckle.

"All done!" Sadie announced, sitting back to admire her handiwork, "Now the nails!"

"Sorry, Beauty Queen!" Gray laughed, "Gotta draw the line at nails. I have a date tonight."

"Toe nails?" Sadie asked hopefully.

Gray sighed heavily, nodding his reluctant agreement. Sadie squealed, already down at his feet to take his socks off, bright orange 'Sunset Summer' nail polish in hand.

* * *

Levy came out of the apartment building just as Gray pulled up, waving as she came to the passenger door.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, yourself!" Gray chuckled.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Levy asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Did you talk to Lucy?" Gray guessed.

Levy nodded vigorously as Gray burst out laughing.

"So, it's okay with you?"

She nodded again, a grin on her face as he slid the truck into first gear, "If you don't mind that I've never skated before. Are you a good teacher?"

Gray laughed, "Well, I guess we'll find out!"

They arrived at Magnolia's skating arena, deeply engrossed in a conversation about Silver and his developing interest in hockey. Gray hoped to get Silver's skating up to par so that he could join the hockey little league when he turned 8...maybe Gray would join as a volunteer assistant coach. Levy commented that she thought sports were fantastic for kids.

Gray was elated when she automatically took his hand, allowing him to lead her indoors. He rented skates for them, lacing his own up quickly. The adrenaline was starting to pump. He'd played a lot of hockey in his college years, but he hadn't been on skates recently.

He glanced over at Levy, still struggling with getting her skates on. Kneeling in front of her, he asked permission with his eyes before placing her foot on his lap. He slid the skate on expertly, doing her laces up so that they wouldn't slip. She smiled, giving him her other foot.

"Ready?" he asked, extending a hand.

She took it, wobbling on her feet with the first step.

"Careful!" he grinned, holding onto her with both hands, "Just hold onto me."

Gray felt himself blush. He loved the way she trusted him so completely. Levy was the very definition of 'sweet'.

She smiled, her cheeks a pretty reddish colour. She enveloped her small hand in his big one, allowing him to guide her with an arm around her back.

 _Mavis, she smells nice._

Gray lead her out to the ice, step by step. She froze at the edge of the arena.

"I'm not sure I can step down," she admitted, "I'm going to fall."

"I won't let you," Gray promised.

She put her foot out, then retracted it, shaking her head.

"Can I help you?" Gray asked, gesturing to her waist.

She nodded, putting both arms over his shoulders. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, then laughed mischievously as he started skating. Levy squealed, burying her nose in his shoulders. He smiled to himself as she relaxed in his arms. He could get used to this.

He took her around the entire arena, then stopped at a bench to let her try it herself. He let go of her hands, backing up slowly. He found that he missed the contact instantly, but he had to let her try it on her own.

Levy seesawed her feet, giggling as she reached for him.

"You're doing fine," Gray encouraged.

"I feel so stupid!" she laughed, "Look! There's four-year-olds doing a better job at this than me!"

Gray shrugged, "It doesn't matter. You're never too old to learn. Here. Give me your hands."

Levy reached for him, but she slipped, falling flat on her butt. She groaned as Gray pulled her to her feet, hugging her gently as she rubbed out the pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noting her blushing cheeks.

She nodded, "I haven't spent a lot of time on skates."

"Try again?" he suggested, "I'll pull you a little…give you a chance to figure out what to do."

She nodded, reaching for him. He smiled, backing just out of her reach.

She skated forward awkwardly, teetering to keep her balance as he backed up another foot, his hands still outstretched.

"Do you want me to hold your hands or not?" she asked teasingly, hands on her hips.

He extended both hands, accepting her gloved fingers. He felt the whoosh of heat run through his body.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I really do."

He skated backwards slowly, so he wasn't pulling her, but allowing her to figure out how to move on her own. Levy maintained eye contact, trying to keep up with him.

"Glide," he told her, "Don't shuffle your feet."

She grinned again, trying to glide. He tried not to laugh out loud…her movements looked more robotic than fluid.

* * *

10 minutes and two more butt falls later, she had figured it out somewhat. Gray had let go of one hand, now skating beside her, rather than ahead of her. They were going slow, but both were contented. It was just…nice.

She seemed to be having a good time, despite her falls. She had a pretty smile and no matter how much it frustrated her that she couldn't move fluidly like Gray did, she kept trying.

Gray was keeping an eye on a group of teenagers on the other side of the rink. They were playing tag. As long as they stayed down on the other end, it was fine, but he could see them edging closer and closer to other less experienced skaters. The ice rink employees warned the teenagers - slow down and watch out for other skaters...not that they were listening.

"This is nice," Levy commented, squeezing his hand.

He turned to her, taking her other hand. He skated backwards, pulling her gently, "Yeah…it is. Skating has always been one of my favourite activities."

He saw the fast-moving skater out of the corner of his eyes, careening toward Levy at full speed. His eyes widened as he lunged for her, barely pushing her out of the way in time. One of the supervisors blew their whistle, B-lining for the offending skater. Gray held Levy to his chest. Her eyes were wide as she realized just how close they'd come to having a collision.

"Are you okay?" he glared at the offending kids, but the official was chewing them out. It was being handled…no need to get worked up. Levy was shaking slightly. He tightened his grip around her.

"Yeah," Levy whispered, cuddling in closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as a small tear threatened to escape her eye, "I'm sorry, Gray."

"It's okay," Gray assured her, "I'm sorry that some people have no manners."

She ran a finger down his jacket, "You have incredible reflexes…I was never in danger."

His eyes flew open, suddenly realizing he was still holding Levy to his chest.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, backing away.

They were still holding hands. She smiled, drawing him back for a hug, "It's not a problem, Gray…I'm really thankful you saw him coming."

He sighed contentedly as she withdrew.

"C'mon – let's do another couple rounds," she suggested, "Then I'm going to be ready for a hot chocolate or something."

Gray allowed her to pull him this time. His body was tingling as their fingers intertwined. He felt like a teenager on his first date. Every touch she gave him sent his senses reeling. He loved simply _being_ with her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at the same coffee bar they'd gone to the night before. Juvia and Holly were working again, both of them eyeing Gray from behind the counter.

"So…is skating something you'll try again?" Gray asked hopefully. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers. She was rubbing circles into his palm with the other hand. They hadn't let go of each other since they'd taken their skates and gloves off. He loved the contact...and it seemed like she enjoyed it too.

"Maybe if you come with me," Levy smiled, her eyes glinting, "I'll need someone to protect me from unruly kids."

"What kind of sports do you like?" Gray queried, edging his chair a bit closer.

Levy was watching the girls at the counter whisper to each other, clearly staring her date down.

"Mostly? I don't," Levy admitted with a laugh, "I'm more of the bookworm type."

"Nothing wrong with that!" Gray shrugged. He felt her brush her knee against his, sending a lightning sensation through his body.

"Those girls at the counter," Levy pointed out, leaning forward, "I think the blue-haired one likes you."

Gray cast a glance over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with the blue-haired barista. She blushed, giving him a little wave.

"What gives you that idea?" Gray asked, "It's pretty obvious I'm on a date with a blue-haired bombshell already."

Levy blushed slightly, then pointed at his coffee, "She wrote her number on your cup."

Gray picked up the cup, examining it, then turned to meet the eyes of the girl who'd written it again, shaking his head. The girl blushed, hiding behind the coffee machines.

"She's cute," Levy hummed, stealing another glance at the barista.

"You're cute," Gray said in a teasing tone, taking the opportunity to kiss her on the nose. They both cringed as a glass broke behind the counter, "Although maybe we should go to a different coffee shop next time."

Levy glanced at her watch, "Do you…need to pick up Silver soon?"

Gray's eyes widened, "Yeah…I guess I do! Do you…want to meet him?"

Levy smiled again, taking his hand across the table, "Yeah. I've met him a few times while he was at Lucy's…but it would be nice to see him again…and I'm not ready for our date to be over. Let's go get him."

Gray couldn't contain the excitement coursing through his blood. He didn't want the date to end either. The more time he spent with Levy, the more he liked her.

Gray held Levy's hand as they exited the coffee shop, throwing their empty cups into the garbage. He didn't see the blue-haired girl's shoulders slump. He wouldn't have cared if he did. At the moment, Gray Fullbuster was in Heaven.

* * *

Gray stood outside of his green pick-up, arms wide open as Silver came out of Cana's house, backpack in hand. He ran for his father, laughing as Gray picked him up and whirled him around in a circle.

"I missed you!" Gray laughed, patting his boy on his head, "Have a good weekend?"

"It was okay," Silver told him, "I'm ready to go home now."

Gray glanced toward the house, seeing Cana at the window. She waved, then disappeared behind the curtains. Silver pulled himself up into the truck, his eyes widening as he spotted Levy there.

"Levy!" Silver exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with your dad…that's okay, right?" Levy asked, patting the boy's arm as she scooted over to give him room in the middle of the truck.

Silver froze, glancing from Gray to Levy, clearly unsure of what to think about that.

"I think a big freakin' bowl of ice cream would be perfect about now!" Levy announced, a wide grin on her face, "What's your favourite flavour, Silver?"

"Rocky Road!" Silver answered without delay, "Can we, Dad?"

Gray beamed, noting that if Silver had apprehension before, Levy had dissipated it with that one sentence, "Ice cream for supper? Sure – why not? Where should we go?"

"Ogo's!" Silver ordered, "Best ice cream in town!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Gray saluted, sending Levy an appreciative smile. She was oblivious to it, asking Silver questions about school.

Gray hadn't thought about how Silver would take his being with Levy. It was yet another thing he liked about her…she made Silver feel at ease.

"I want three scoops, okay Dad?" Silver asked, bouncing as Gray helped Levy out of the truck.

"Two scoops, Silver…" Gray told him, "You haven't had dinner!"

"Can _I_ have 3 scoops?" Levy asked teasingly, pulling Gray into the shop.

Gray was sure he was going to melt on the spot...forget about the ice cream, "I don't know...do you even have room for 3 scoops?"

She glanced back at him as they joined they line, "It wouldn't go to waste if you promised to share it with me."

They locked eyes as Gray honestly thought he was going to melt into a puddle. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm teasing, Gray," she smiled, "I'll just get a 2 scoop."

Silver chose his favourite, Rocky Road, and a scoop of Bubble-gum. He was elated as Levy chose the exact same flavours. Gray chose regular chocolate ice cream and a scoop of rum raisin. They sat down at a table, Gray relaxing one hand on Levy's thigh. She squeezed it from time to time with her own hand...and somewhere along the way, they started playing footsies.

"Then Mom took me to the carnival," Silver was saying, "Carnivals are way more fun when you have friends to go on rides with though."

"Still sounds like a good weekend," Gray told him, "I'm glad you had fun."

"I did," Silver grinned. He paused, glancing between Levy and Gray, "So…what did you do tonight?"

"We went ice skating," Levy told him, her eyes alight, "But I really suck at it…so your dad had to teach me."

Silver nodded, but fell silent. Gray wondered if maybe he should have warned his son before bringing Levy with him. Silver was quieter than usual…and not sure about the woman he knew to be Lucy's friend.

"It was a good thing he was there," Levy interjected, noting Gray's worried expression, "He literally saved my life."

"Saved your life?" Silver repeated.

"Yes!" Levy exclaimed, her voice lowering into an excited whisper, "From the world's more horrifying villains ever! They were worse than guys that rob banks or take candy from little children…they were _teenagers!"_

"No!" Silver cried out dramatically, covering his mouth in mock fear.

Gray chuckled. Levy wasn't even paying attention to him at this point. She'd removed her hand from his lap so that she could embellish her story with hand gestures.

"It's true!" Levy told him, her eyes wide, "I was trying to skate - minding my own business - when suddenly the teenagers locked eyes with me…and I _knew_ … _they were coming for me_."

Gray rolled his eyes at her exaggerations, but Silver was fully invested in the story now, forgetting about his earlier apprehensions about Levy joining them. He knew his son could be over animated at times, but it highly amused him that Levy got onto his level so quickly. They were wrapped up in their own little world now. Levy was entirely focused on the 7-year-old in front of her.

"Then what happened?" Silver cried out, grabbing both Levy's hands.

" _Then_ ," Levy stated, "One of the teenagers started skating really fast. I could see the whites of his eyes as he came barreling toward me! I knew he was going to knock me over and I would go flying across the ice. I completely froze up. I couldn't move. All I could do was brace for the impact."

"The _horror!"_ Silver exclaimed.

"That's when your dad intervened," Levy expressed, "He scooped me up, barely maneuvering me out of the way in time. I have never been so relieved in all my life. That's when we realized it was time to go because it was time to pick you up."

Silver frowned, pausing for a long minute, "That's it?"

Levy laughed, "Well, yeah! He got me out of the way…I didn't get hit."

Silver shook his head, "That's lame. Didn't he beat the teenagers up or whatever?"

Gray raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Of course not!" Levy shook her head, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Silver shrugged, going back to his ice cream. Levy and Gray exchanged glances, a little relieved that Silver seemed to be more comfortable, but sad that they'd gone back to an awkward silence.

"Next time," Silver said after a long minute, "I'll go too. Then you'll really be safe. Nobody stands a chance against the Fullbusters."

Levy grinned, bowing to him as she finished the last of her ice cream, "I am in your debt, sir."

Underneath the table, Gray's fingers wrapped around Levy's.

He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so happy.

* * *

Gray hugged his son, settling him down into the bed before kissing his forehead.

"Is Levy staying the night?" Silver asked him.

Gray hummed to himself, "Well, I suppose that's up to her. Would you be okay with that?"

"I like her," Silver decided, "It's a little weird because I've only ever seen her with Auntie Lucy…but I can tell that you're good friends."

"We are," Gray agreed, "I like her a lot. But nothing will ever take the place of my boy…you know that, right?"

Silver nodded, cuddling into Gray's side, "I know. Fullbusters stick together."

"Yeah, we do," Gray kissed the top of his forehead again, "Night, kiddo."

"Night, Dad," Silver yawned.

Gray closed the door behind him most of the way before making his way out to the living room where Levy sat. She was curled into the corner, her feet underneath of her. He heaved a contented sigh as he sat beside her, smiling as she caught his eye. She shuffled, allowing him to scoot into the corner so that she could relax against his chest. It felt natural...her body fit into his.

"You have a great kid," she told him.

"I know," Gray agreed, "I had a great time tonight…with both of you."

"Me too," she said softly. She leaned into his side, accepting a gentle hug.

Gray opened his mouth to say something else when his cell went off, Levy's going off immediately afterward.

"Natsu and Lucy!" they said together.

Levy chuckled to herself, turning the phone on, "She wants to know if it went well again today."

Gray frowned, turning off his phone and tucking it back into his pocket.

"Was that Lucy for you too?" Levy asked with amusement.

"Noooo," Gray drawled, "That was Natsu. He wants to know if you're spending the night."

Gray snickered his amusement at their nosy best friends.

They both froze, locking eyes. Gray shuffled slightly closer to her, running his fingers through her bangs lightly.

"I like you, Gray…but I'm not ready for that," Levy told him softly, "Not yet."

"I'm in no hurry," Gray murmured, leaning in, "But I would really like to kiss you."

He hesitated, waiting for permission. It was embarrassing, but he was pretty sure he was starting to sweat as he waited for her answer. Thankfully, she nodded, leaning in to meet him partway. Their lips brushed against each other lightly, then a little more firmly. Gray felt the rush run rampantly through him, opening his mouth slightly as he kissed her again.

"I like you too, Levy," Gray said softly, his forehead against hers. He kissed her again, then again..small, peppered kisses that he wasn't really sure who was instigating...she was leaning in just as much as he was, "I don't want to wait until Silver goes away again. Can we do dinner sometime this week? The three of us?"

"I'll make my mean lasagna," Levy chuckled. She ran her hand across his cheek, closing her eyes as he kissed her palm, "Wednesday night? I'll make it and bring it here for 5:00. We can eat at 6:00."

Levy glanced at her watch, sighing heavily.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to get going," she stated, pulling out her cell phone to call a cab. She kissed his neck gently before pulling away completely, "Unfortunately, Mondays are inevitable. The weekends always go too fast."

He heaved himself to his feet as she grabbed her coat and shoes, following her to the door, "I wish I could take you home…but…"

"It's fine!" she promised, "I don't want you to leave Silver alone, even for 5 minutes. I'll see you on Wednesday."

He kissed her one more time, loving the heat he felt surging through his body. This time it was long, slow and gentle...Gray wished she'd reconsider going home, but he would never say that out loud. She smiled against his lips, then reached for the door as the cab driver started honking.

"Night, Gray," Levy winked, then disappeared out the door.

Gray sauntered to the bay window, watching her get into the cab. He sighed contently, then pulled out his phone to return Natsu's text.

 _No, meathead. Levy isn't spending the night. Not all my dates will end in one-night stands…but Levy is no one-night stand._

Natsu sent back a sighing emoji. Gray shook his head, tossing his phone to the couch.

Wednesday night couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Gray and Levy exchanged texts constantly over Monday and Tuesday, both of them making fun of Natsu and Lucy's reactions to the fact that there would be a third date. Lucy had found Levy at the school library, berating her for details. Natsu had inadvertently announced at work that Gray was 'seeing somebody', instantly subjecting Gray to a grilling from all the other guys.

Gray was excited. He liked Levy. He thought she was pretty, innovative, easy to get along with, funny, sweet…and best of all, she liked Silver and Silver liked her.

Wednesday night was filled with laughter. Gray and Levy listened as Silver explained a project he had to do at school. He was trying to choose an animal from Africa to do his project on and Gray inadvertently suggested Natsu. That lead to a hilarious conversation about what type of animal Natsu would be classified as.

And Levy was right…her lasagna was to die for.

By the end of the night, Levy and Gray decided, after about 400 texts between them from Natsu and Lucy, that they would give NO DETAILS. At one point, even Silver had grabbed Gray's phone and texted back to him. Gray wasn't sure what he wrote since there were no more texts after that and the little stinker had erased it before Gray could see.

Gray was euphoric as the three of them sat to play Yahtzee together until Silver had to go to bed. Before Silver left the kitchen, he gave Levy a firm hug and told her he'd had fun. Gray had never been so touched, watching the woman hug Silver back, kissing his forehead goodnight.

Once Silver was asleep, Gray and Levy turned on a movie. They started on separate ends of the couch, slowly gravitating closer to each other. Fingers intertwined and the next thing Gray knew, he was on top of her in the middle of the best make out session he'd ever had. Their clothes stayed on...it was simply kissing...but the intense feelings rushing through Gray's body...he'd never felt anything like it, not even with Cana.

Thursday night, the trio went to a movie. It was an adventure romance, but it was obvious that Silver was bored as hell not even a half hour into it. Levy's eyes lit up as she proclaimed she had another idea and the 3 of them ended up at Chuck E. Cheese, sharing a pizza and playing video games for the rest of the night.

By Friday, Natsu and Lucy were officially being driven insane. Both Gray and Levy had purposely stayed away from their house and refused to answer texts anymore. Lucy even appealed to Gray with guilt, saying she missed having him over for morning coffee…and Sadie cried because she missed him. Gray almost broke down at that point, making Levy laugh at how the four-year-old had Gray wrapped around her little finger. She only laughed harder when Gray pointedly refused to deny it.

They were at Gray's house, watching a comedy together. Silver was curled up between them, his head on Gray's lap and his feet on Levy's, fast asleep. Gray and Levy were trying to hold hands over the top of the couch, but they were too far away with Silver between them.

Gray picked the sleeping boy up and transferred him to his room for the night, kissing his forehead before returning to the living room.

"Silver is such a great kid," Levy commented as he came back to the couch. She got up so he could have the corner and she could curl up on his chest. It was their favourite position.

He nodded, "He's amazing. I'm very lucky to have him."

"He's amazing because you're amazing," Levy told him. She relaxed her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist, "You're a fantastic father."

Gray hummed, completely content with the cuddle, "I do my best. It's not always easy…doing everything on my own. But it's worth it."

She stroked his bare arm with a finger, "Well, you're doing a good job."

Gray groaned as his cell phone went off again.

"We should probably relent after all," Levy sighed heavily, thinking about Sadie.

"Relent?" Gray asked.

Levy nodded, "I think it's become a game to tease Natsu and Lucy, but when the kids start missing you… we should probably agree to hang out with them tomorrow."

Gray grinned, picking up his cell phone. He texted Lucy under the guise of texting Sadie instead, telling her he was sorry he hadn't been by and would come for dinner tomorrow night with Levy and Silver. Obviously, Lucy showed Sadie the text because kissy lip emojis came back to him - Sadie's trademark response when they texted each other.

* * *

Natsu grinned, taking the bottle of wine Gray brought to contribute to dinner. Levy had brought a Caesar salad. Immediately, Silver took off with Sadie to the playroom as Levy and Lucy went to check on the roast Lucy had cooking in the slow-cooker.

"You're mean, man," Natsu shook a finger at Gray, "Keeping Lucy and I in the dark all week."

Gray laughed, "Honestly, it's been a great week. I really like her."

"As in…you think you could love her?" Natsu asked, eyeing his friend. The look in Gray's eye was far-away. Gray had barely heard him. Natsu snickered, his question answered.

Gray sighed, "It's like she fits in with us, Natsu. She's fun. Silver thinks she's great. And I think she's the whole package. She's amazing. It's only been a week though. It's a little early to talk about love."

"Did you sleep with her?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Gray gawked at him, "Seriously? Is that all you care about?"

Natsu grinned, showing all his teeth, "Not yet then. You _really_ like her if you're taking it slow."

"Pervert," Gray hissed. They could hear little feet coming, halting the conversation.

"Uncle Gray!" Sadie ran into the room, Silver right behind her. Clive plodded in after them. Gray felt a little sorry for Clive. He tried SO hard to keep up with the older kids, "Silver found a spider in my room and he won't kill it!"

"It's just a little spider!" Silver protested, "He's not hurting anybody!"

"Well, did you ask the spider what he wants to do?" Gray asked Sadie. She curled up on his lap, pouting when Silver came near, "Maybe the spider would rather go outside and find his friends. Maybe he doesn't want to die."

"Thanks for the help, Uncle Gray," Sadie sighed, getting off his lap. She went to her father where Clive was already up on one knee, "Daddy…will you kill the spider please?"

"Let's see if we can catch him," Natsu suggested. He paused as Levy and Lucy called dinner, "After supper."

* * *

"Ladies cooked, men do the dishes!" Natsu announced, Gray nodding affirmatively.

Gray caught Levy by the arm, kissing her forehead as she passed. She smiled, returning the kiss, then resumed her trek into the living room to sit with Sadie and Clive, who were excitedly asking her to read a book to them. Silver turned on the TV to find a show, not so interested in the little kid books.

Gray watched Levy out of the corner of his eye as she animated her voices for each different character, at one point scaring the kids by yelling when the bad guy rounded the corner. They all laughed like crazy before Levy resumed the book. Lucy had curled up with Silver and they were now listening to Levy's story too, all of them glued to her antics.

Gray paused as he dried the same dish for the fourth time, staring at the pretty blue-haired woman he'd spent almost every waking moment with that week. He could see it. He could see a future with her. She was everything he wanted.

Natsu watched his best friend stare at the ladies in the living room. He smiled to himself, but decided not to bug. It made him happy to see Gray so enamoured with someone.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, the men joined the women and children in the living room for a game of Pie Face. Gray was the first to get a face full of whipped cream, making Silver almost die with laughter. Levy was laughing too until Gray shaved a bunch off his face with his fingers, smearing it on her face. She shrieked, grabbing the can as she pounced on him. Silver and Sadie jumped in too, all ganging up against Gray.

Natsu and Lucy stood back, chuckling their amusement. Natsu's fingers found Lucy's, exchanging knowing glances as they watched the play fight on their living room floor. Lucy was cringing inside, dreading the cleanup...but the mess was worth it if it meant her friends found happiness.

* * *

An hour later, Gray pulled up in front of Levy's apartment building. Silver had fallen asleep between them almost as soon as they'd left the Dragneel house.

Gray rounded the truck, opening the door for Levy. She slid out the door, into his arms, where she was met with a firm hug.

"What's this for?" she asked, settling into his embrace.

"I'm thankful for you," Gray murmured in her ear, "I didn't know what I was missing. I knew I was lonely. I knew I wanted more...and here you are. You're so perfect. And I know it's only been a week...but I really see myself falling in love with you, Levy. I want this. I want _you._ "

He felt her freeze, then the telltale sign that she had begun to cry. Her breaths heaved her entire chest, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Levy?" he asked softly, trying to tilt her chin upward.

"I'm so sorry, Gray," she whispered.

"Sorry?" Gray asked, confused.

"I can't do this," Levy choked out, "It's too soon."

"What's too soon?" Gray demanded.

He tried to lift her chin again so he could look at her, but she refused to budge. She didn't want to him to see her cry like this. It was obvious she was at war with her own feelings. Her breathing became laboured. He released her when she struggled, staggering a few steps away from him. She fell to her knees, her sobs wracking her entire body.

"I don't understand, Lev..." Gray said softly, one hand on her back. He didn't want to crowd her. He didn't know what was going on yet, but she had pushed him away and he would respect that.

Her crying slowed to a sniffle as she considered her words. She still refused to look at him.

"I'm not ready," she whispered finally, "I feel the connection between us...and it's wonderful...but it's happening too fast."

"We can slow down," Gray told her, "Whatever you need, Levy. We can take it one step at a time."

"The dating recovery theory," Levy whispered, "is that you need 1/3 to 1/2 the length of the relationship to properly get over someone. I forget where I heard that. Probably TV. I was with Gajeel for 7 years, Gray...I thought we were permanent. I loved him."

"I'll give you more time," Gray pleaded, "Forget I said anything. We can take it slow. I'm in no hurry for anything. We can date and carry on like we have the last week...nothing more until you're ready."

"It's too fast for you too," Levy interjected, "And we're risking much more than just you and me...we're risking the Dragneels too."

He stooped beside her, still careful not to get too close.

"He...broke my heart, Gray," Levy whispered, "I'm not ready for 'I love you's' - or I even 'I think I could love you's'. I thought I was okay…but I'm still hurt, Gray. I'm still afraid. You haven't dated very much since Silver's mother left. The couple of dates you did have were not...what you needed. And we've only been dating for a week. Don't you think we're jumping too fast? Don't you think we're both headed for heartache? You say you know what you want…but how do you know you're not settling just because we work well together? What if there's more out there and you miss it because we jumped into a relationship too quickly?"

She let him lift her chin this time, taking in her tear-soaked appearance. He wiped her tears away with his finger, then cradled the side of her face with his hand.

"It feels right," Gray murmured, "I feel alive when I'm with you. I feel happier than I've felt before. Ever. I want to give it a chance."

She sniffed, allowing him to pull her in for a hug.

"If we don't work out though," Levy said forlornly, "We're dragging Natsu and Lucy down with us. Lucy is my best friend. Natsu is yours. The children love us both. Tonight was amazing, Gray...but don't you see? If something happened to us, we'd risk hurting other people too. I can't take the risk. Not so soon."

"Maybe it won't end badly," Gray found himself pleading desperately, "Maybe we'll be happy."

"I thought that with Gajeel too," Levy sniffed, "And I invested myself wholly...I don't want to hurt you that way...and I can't go through it again. It's better to do this now than down the road."

"What are you saying?" Gray swallowed, the feeling of dread consuming him. He didn't want to hear the words. He hoped he was wrong. Maybe she'd decide she was overreacting if he just tuned out this entire conversation.

"We should stay friends," Levy murmured. He barely heard her, "We should continue to see each other at Natsu and Lucy's...but we shouldn't date for awhile. In fact, we should date other people."

"Lev...I -" Gray started to say.

"If we still feel this strong attraction in 6 months," Levy interrupted, "Then maybe it's real...and not just infatuation. I'm not saying I want to stop seeing you. I'm saying we should take it very, very slow. We both need to know _exactly_ what we're looking for before making a commitment."

Gray felt tears flood his eyes, his arms tightening around her, "I don't want to let you go. I finally found something real. I know what I want...and it's not dating around with other girls."

She kissed his hand, then his cheek as she rose to her feet, backing out of his embrace, "If it's real, Gray...then it will still be real in 6 months. We'll find our way back to each other."

She maintained eye contact with him until she'd backed to the door, the tears cascading down her face.

"I'll see you at Natsu and Lucy's," she whispered.

She fumbled with the key, disappearing into the lobby.

Gray let the tears come. It hurt. It hurt really badly. He kicked the cement barrier, instantly regretting it as he audibly heard his foot crack. Screaming in both physical pain and emotional anguish, Gray swore loudly, causing a walking couple on the street to walk a wide circle around him.

He realized he couldn't put any pressure on his foot almost immediately, but he didn't really _want_ to call anyone for help. The pain felt good in a weird way. No, he just wanted to take his sleeping boy home.

"It's me, Silver," Gray said forlornly as he slid back into the truck, "It's got to be me. No matter what I do, I can't make anyone happy. Nobody ever wants to stay."

He wiped the tears from his eyes, starting the truck.

"So I guess it's you and me, kiddo…" Gray sighed, "We've always been okay on our own anyway. At least Fullbusters stick together."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, it's December. Crazy, right? I'm sick this week...like really sick...so Angel of Oops 2 will be next weekend.**_

 _ **Thanks as always to Wordsaremyspells1331 for proofing the chapter. I know it was a little sad, but it's essential to the rest of the story. We'll be back to awkward dates in no time!**_

 _ **Have a great week everyone!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	7. Making Amends

The night was cool…it kind of looked like it was going to snow…but Gray couldn't feel the nippy weather at all. He sat outside on his porch, smoking his third cigarette. Silver had gone to bed, but not before expressing his concern for Gray. It had been 3 days…3 long, torture-filled days…and his boy had noticed how upset Gray had been lately. He wanted to know what he could to do to help. Gray had assured his son that he'd be fine, but the boy's expression showed that he wasn't convinced. He said Gray was 'sad'.

Gray supposed that was true. He _was_ sad. He was desolate, really. Gray had done something very stupid – he'd opened his heart to another person…and she'd broken it into a million pieces.

It was a week…just one week, yet Levy had messed Gray up big time. He had allowed his guards to come down. He had begun to think that maybe allowing someone else into his world was a _good_ idea. And he'd thought she was letting him into her world too. They'd talked about everything under the sun and seemed to be compatible on every level.

He just didn't _understand._

Repeatedly, he scrutinized his behaviour over the week. He didn't think he'd pressed too hard. They had kissed, but Gray had never crossed any lines. He didn't push plans on her…in fact, Levy was often the one who came up with things for them to do. It _felt right._ So _w_ hat did he do to scare her off so completely?

 _"I know it's only been a week...but I really see myself falling in love with you, Levy. I want this. I want you."_

It was his stupid confession. If he'd just shut his trap and said nothing, maybe Levy would be in his house right now, curled up on the couch to watch a movie with him.

It bothered him that Silver had caught on to his dismal attitude. He needed to pull himself out of this funk. His son always did and always would take precedence over everything else. They'd been okay before, and they'd be okay on their own again.

"I thought I'd find you out here," a voice said behind him. He could a hand wafting his cigarette smoke away, "I thought you quit, Ice-for-Brains."

"Go away, Natsu," Gray said flatly, "I don't want to talk."

Natsu scoffed lightly, sitting down at the table anyway, "Really? I didn't catch onto that, considering you've been avoiding me at work and won't return any texts from me or my wife…not to mention your portions at mealtime are going cold."

"Take a hint then, Ass-hat. Leave me alone."

Natsu ignored the dig, putting his feet up on the chair across from him.

"You know, for a man with a majorly stubbed toe, you sure do disappear quickly. I even showed up at your truck 5 minutes early today...there's no way you'd already had a chance to grab your lunch kit. How did you avoid me?" Natsu growled, "You must have hobbled like a madman to keep me from seeing you."

Gray looked down at his feet. His foot hurt a lot less now. He was pretty sure he'd broken his left great toe, but at least he could put pressure on it. Admittedly, he _had_ seen Natsu waiting for him outside of his truck. Gray had gone the opposite direction, choosing to eat at a nearby diner rather than face Natsu. Apparently, the pink-headed moron was not as oblivious as Gray had hoped he would be.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself," Natsu stated flatly.

Gray gawked at him, almost losing the cigarette out of his mouth, "Did you really just say that? _Sorry_ for myself? Seriously?"

"What would _you_ call it then?" Natsu spat.

" _Maintaining distance!"_ Gray hissed, "Levy has said she'll be at your house…so I'm not. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Who's making them awkward?" Natsu quipped, "Because it seems to me that Levy is at least trying."

"You don't know shit, man."

Natsu leaned forward, grabbing Gray by the shirt, bringing his face down so that Gray could feel the angry vibes coming off him, "I don't know shit, huh? Let me tell you about the shit I don't know. I know it's been 3 days. I know Levy showed up the first night, crying her eyes out because she was worried she'd made a huge mistake. She cried _all night_ , Gray…and there hasn't been a day since that she hasn't cried…but she shows up for dinner every single night, hoping you'll be there…hoping you'll accept her friendship."

Gray lowered his eyes, shaking his head, "I'm not the one who broke it off."

Natsu shoved Gray back into his seat, "No…but have you stopped feeling sorry for yourself long enough to consider _why_ she did what she did?"

Gray gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to wipe the smirk off his friend's face. He had a lot of nerve, coming to his house and talking to him like this.

Natsu stared at Gray, his eyes smoldering. For a moment, Gray thought Natsu was going to hit him. Instead, the pinkette growled, seemingly restraining himself.

"Gajeel did a number on her," Natsu stated angrily, "They were good together, even if I couldn't stand the jerk. He doted on her…everything he did was for her. And she loved him. She saw past the piercings and his rough past and loved him anyway. Then one day, she came home to a note. _A note_. No goodbye. No warning. His clothes were cleaned out and he was gone. Levy was devastated. He said he wasn't good enough and he disappeared. Nobody has heard from him since."

Gray grimaced his understanding. That was harsh…and Gray knew first hand how hard it was to have someone walk out on him. At least Cana had told him it was happening.

"Levy cried for weeks," Natsu leaned over the table again, invading Gray's personal space menacingly, "Damn near lost both jobs because she was finding it hard to get out of bed in the morning. Lucy finally confronted her and the two of them had a heart-to-heart. It's only been the last 2 months that Levy has been 'better'. Do you have any idea how much convincing it took to get Levy to give you a chance? She really likes you, Gray…but the idea of getting into another relationship where the guy could walk away from her and break her heart again terrifies her. And yet, she told Lucy it's completely natural to be with you...she wanted it too. Her heart says yes, her head says 'Slow the fuck down!? You're moving too fast.' "

Natsu paused, watching his friend sweat. Gray reached for another cigarette, his eyes diverting to his feet. Natsu pointed a finger directly in his face.

"This is hard for her too," Natsu told him, "She got scared because she really likes you. She doesn't want to stop seeing you. She just wants to know that your friendship means enough to you that you'll wait for her. She wants to know that you're not going to walk out on her. And in essence, that's _exactly_ what you did."

Gray's mouth dropped open, "Now _hold on_!"

Natsu balled his fists, silencing the protesting Gray.

"SHUT UP, GRAY! _I'm talking!"_ Natsu growled, "She can't help that she's not ready for a full-blown relationship. You need to get your head out of your ass and see the opportunity she gave you to prove to her that you really want something with her. _Anything_! She wants you to be happy. She wants you to date to make sure that you really know what you want, and then see if she still fits that bill. She needs to know what she wants too…and she has every intention of meeting other people. If you really care about her, then _be there_ _for her,_ even if that only means friendship!"

Gray put his cigarette out, holding his head with his hands as he mulled over his friend's words. He rocked back and forth for a moment, trying to make sense of his own anger.

"It _hurts_ , Natsu. I was falling for her."

"I know," Natsu told him, his voice finally calming, "We could see that. Moreover, we could see it in Levy too. And nobody's saying there's no chance now, least of all Levy. She just wants to be sure. What you need to decide is…is she worth it?"

He stood up, patting his buddy on the shoulder before heading for the door.

" _Make it right_ , Gray. Right now, what she needs from you is a friend that will stay by her side. You can start by showing up to dinner tomorrow night. Sadie and Clive miss you. Oh – and Lucy offered to make you a sub sandwich for tomorrow's lunch. The catch is, you gotta sit with me. No more ditching me at work."

He grinned a toothy grin, then went through the door.

Gray heard the front door slam closed, indicating he was alone again. He sighed heavily, then reached for another cigarette…so he could contemplate his next move.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Lucy asked worriedly.

She and Natsu were settling into bed. He pulled her against him, kissing her earlobe.

"I don't know," Natsu replied honestly, "Gray is hard to figure out. He's hurting, and he didn't consider the other angles to the situation. Now that he knows Levy is suffering too, I'm hoping if we don't see him tomorrow, we'll see him soon. By the way...can you make Gray a sub sandwich for tomorrow too? I sort of told him him you would."

"No problem," Lucy sighed, leaning into her husband's chest, "I hope he comes. I wanted them to get together too…but Levy's not wrong…they barely know each other. It's unfair for them to jump into something and then be sorry."

Natsu chuckled, "Even I'm rooting for them. Gray really likes her. I'm pretty sure he'll do the right thing."

She sighed, deep in thought.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu said after a long moment.

"Hmm?" she hummed, half-asleep.

"You know how before we got together everyone at college called us NaLu?"

She hummed again, a gentle smile curving her lips upward.

"I'm officially shipping GraVy," he said thoughtfully.

Lucy was quiet for a moment before she burst out laughing, hitting him multiple times with pillow, "And that's why I love you, you big goof!"

* * *

Levy strained the peas, pardoning herself as Lucy came behind her with the steaming hot potatoes.

"Sorry," she said in a low voice as she moved to get out of Lucy's path.

Lucy put her potatoes on the dish island and drew her friend into a hug. Her friend had become unusually timid around her in recent days, always feeling like a burden to her friends as she mourned a friendship that had never had the chance to blossom.

"Lev…it's okay…really. What are you even sorry for?"

"I was in the way," Levy murmured. Her eyes brimmed with tears, "You know, Lucy…I think I'll skip dinner tonight. There's a really good book at home I've been dying to read…"

Lucy grabbed her forearm, drawing Levy back into a hug, "First of all, don't _ever_ say that you're in the way. You know you're not. We love you. Secondly, if you go home, you know damned well you'll end up eating ice cream for supper. It's not healthy. Stay here again tonight. If you don't want to come back tomorrow night, I'll understand…but we cooked too much ham just for me, Natsu, and the kids."

Levy nodded slowly, sniffing back her tears as Lucy grabbed her oven mitts to pull out the ham.

The front opened, then shut. Lucy held her breath, praying that it might be –

"DADDY!" Sadie yelled, stomping from her bedroom, Clive running to keep up with her. She couldn't help but smile as she heard the telltale thump of Natsu hitting the floor as the kids jumped on him.

Lucy let out the breath she'd been holding, trying not to alert Levy to the fact that she'd been hoping…

"UNCLE GRAY!" she heard Sadie yell, "SILVER!"

"Hey kiddos!" Gray's cheerful voice rang out as both kids mauled him.

Lucy glanced at Levy, who had frozen, her eyes wide.

"It's okay, Lev," Lucy assured her, "He's here because he wants to be."

Levy nodded slowly, her face paling. Lucy turned so that Levy wouldn't see her own nervous glance toward the living room.

"Silver, come see the new toy Daddy bought me!" Sadie exclaimed.

The women caught sight of Sadie leading Silver down the hall, Clive trying desperately to keep up as usual.

Natsu and Gray rounded the corner into the kitchen. Gray was all-smiles as he hugged Lucy, then turned to the stunned, blue-haired woman beside her.

"Natsu – can you come see the new drapes I bought for our room?" Lucy said quickly, pushing her husband down the hall.

"Luce! I don't care about stupid curtains!" Natsu started to say, then silenced at her sharp look, his eyes widening in understanding as he allowed himself to be pushed out of view.

Levy swallowed, looking down at her feet as Gray approached her, trying to maintain his smile.

"I…" Gray's voice drowned out as he realized Levy was shaking. She backed up slightly, making him realize he had her cornered against the counter and she had nowhere to go.

He retreated a bit, watching her try to relax.

"I'm sorry, Lev," Gray said softly, "Natsu explained to me a little bit about what happened with Gajeel. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you."

Levy's shoulders slumped, "You didn't. I think it was me. It was so nice to be around someone I could get along with again. I let myself get carried away…and I was fine until…"

"Until I said that I could love you," Gray finished, nodding, "You got scared. I didn't think about how soon it was for you…and I'm sorry."

She nodded, shifting uncomfortably on her feet, "I'm sorry too, Gray. Because I like you. I feel the connection too...I didn't want to chase you away altogether."

Gray reached out an arm, waiting to see if she would let him hug her. She nodded, both relaxing a bit as she sunk into his embrace.

"I will be whatever you need me to be," he promised, "If you need me to be your friend right now, then fine. I'll be your friend until you're ready for more."

"It's not just that, Gray...I want you to date other people too," she sighed, almost regretful of the reminder, anxiety mounting in her voice, "I need to know that it's really me you want…and I need to know that it's really you that I want."

"Do I have to date?" Gray wrinkled his nose. He smiled, trying to break the tension she felt, "Dating sucks, you know. Natsu and Lucy SUCK at setting me up…you're the exception, of course."

She laughed, some of her anxiety melting away as she buried her nose in his shoulder, "Yeah…you have to. But if it makes you feel any better, they're setting me up too."

"Oh Mavis," Gray muttered, "This is going to be a long 6 months."

"I'm cringing already," Levy agreed, sighing heavily.

They relaxed into each other, contented and the least stressed either had felt in days.

"I'll do it, Lev...I'll date...but I'm really just waiting for you," Gray whispered, "because I really care about you...and you're worth it. I'm not going to let you go so easily."

Levy sniffed, tightening her grip around his waist. She forced her face down into his shoulder to keep from her natural instinct of kissing his lips. He smoothed her hair back from her face, placing his chin on top of her forehead, contented for the moment.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Suddenly, Gray felt little arms wrap around his waist, and then his foot.

Gray laughed out loud, realizing Sadie had attached herself to Gray on one side, Silver to Levy's side while Clive hugged both their lower legs.

"What are you brats doing?" Gray teased.

"It looked like a moment," Silver shrugged, "We wanted in on it."

Levy giggled, bending to her knees so that she could fully embrace the kids too.

"Okay kids!" Lucy announced, rounding the corner from the living room that she and Natsu had _obviously_ been listening from, judging by the tear Lucy was wiping from her eye, "To the table! It's suppertime!"

The kids shouted their approval, all of them clamouring for a place together.

Gray released Levy, squeezing her hand and giving her a wink as he joined the kids, chastising Clive for trying to keep all the pickles to himself. Natsu and Lucy both grabbed bowls of the dinner to bring to the table.

Levy watched Gray for another moment as he obnoxiously ate a pickle from Clive's fingers, making the boy shriek with laughter. Lucy smiled at her, beckoning her to come and sit. Levy grinned, then joined the family at the table…taking the moment to steal Gray's pickle before she sat down.

* * *

Dinner ended up being an amazing affair. Gray and Natsu had made sure everyone laughed until their guts threatened to split open with their bickering. Afterwards, the Dragneel kids had to head up to bed, so Lucy walked Gray, Levy and Silver to the door.

"Thanks for a great evening, Luce," Gray hugged her, "We'll probably see you this weekend. Well, I will…Silver is going to his mom's."

Silver wrinkled his nose, "She says we're going horseback riding. I can't imagine her on a horse. Can you, Dad?"

Gray shrugged, "I honestly think your mother is capable of whatever she wants to do. I think you'll have a great time."

"So that means you'll be free for a date!" Lucy piped up, her eyes wide.

Gray sucked in a breath, shooting a playful grin at Levy, "Well, I suppose it does. Be gentle with me though, Luce…the last girl did a number on me."

Levy snickered, taking out her phone to call a cab. Gray placed his hand overtop of the screen, squeezing the hand underneath lightly.

"I'll take you home…if you're okay with that," Gray suggested.

Levy glanced at Lucy, then nodded toward Gray, "Thanks – I'd like that."

Instantly, Silver grabbed her hand, leading her toward the truck, chattering away to her about his failed attempts in getting Gray to agree to ice cream for dinner again. Gray snickered to himself, then followed them.

Lucy watched the trio leave from the window, sighing heavily to herself. She heard Natsu upstairs declare 10 minutes of quiet time to the kids, then he and Mommy would be back to kiss them goodnight.

"So…who will the next date be?" Natsu asked, joining her on the couch.

Lucy hummed to herself, opening up her laptop, "I don't know yet. Now we have double the work to do."

Natsu nodded, his face contorting into a mischievous smirk, "Who have got in mind?"

Lucy lowered her reading glasses, peering at Natsu over top, "Nobody that she could actually like. I don't want her to fall for someone else. I want her to end up with Gray."

"You're going to sabotage their dates so they end up together?" Natsu feigned a scoff, "The nerve of you."

She giggled, "Seems you have the same idea...I've seen that look in your eyes before! Operation GraVy officially commences now! This is who I have in mind for Levy..."

Natsu grinned slyly. Lucy returned the grin, tugging him beside her so she could show him the Magnolia Book Profile of one of her acquaintances.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay! NOW we go back to awkward dates! Hope you've all had an amazing couple weeks! Love ya!**_


	8. City Slicker

Lucy straightened the leather collar on Gray's jacket, grinning at him, "You look amazing."

"It's just jeans and a shirt," Gray said flatly, "I look like I always do."

"That's _right_!" Lucy exclaimed, "You're _gorgeous..._ and you're going to have a great time tonight!"

Gray pouted, wondering how come Lucy always primped him, yet Levy was left to her own devices to get ready to go out. She was at home right now, dressing up…to go out on a date with another man.

Gray tried not to let it get to him. He had agreed to this. 6 months. One half of a year dating once every 2 weeks. Endless weeks of dating one person after another…

 _'No! Don't think of it like that!'_ he chastised himself. Half a year unfurls into the unknown...endless, painstakingly cruel dates...6 months sounded like a smaller pill to swallow, cut up into intermittent single-bite-dates by his so-called best friends...and then he could try again with Levy. He could do this.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He had mulled over what he wanted after Natsu left the other night and decided that Natsu, in his own brazen way, was correct. Levy had _not_ said it was over between them...she just needed more time. Ultimately, he would rather have her in his life as a friend than nothing at all. She also had a point that Gray hadn't thought a lot about what he wanted. In fact, she'd pointed out on their first date that he had very low standards. Despite the fact that he doubted he was going to find anyone he liked more than Levy, he saw the logic in her decision. That meant he couldn't be upset that she was seeing another man tonight, just like he was going to see another woman.

"Don't move!" Lucy warned him, "I'm going to see what kind of cologne Natsu has that you can borrow."

Gray groaned, "Luceeee…I really don't wanna wear _anything_ that Flame-Brain would wear!"

His complaints fell on deaf ears as Lucy scurried away to the bedroom.

Sadie approached him like a small, skittish animal who startled easily. She maintained eye contact until she sat on the couch beside him, then curled into his side.

"What are you up to, Monkey?" Gray asked, eyeing the little girl suspiciously as she continued to stare at him.

"Are you gonna get married?" she blurted out.

"What?" Gray scoffed, "Hell no! I mean – heck no! Not anytime soon. What would give you that idea?"

Sadie cocked her head, contemplating her answer, "Mama told me that Silver's mom and you aren't together. She says that you need a woman really badly because you don't take good care of yourself."

"Did she?" Gray laughed out loud, wondering just how much Sadie heard when her parents talked.

He lifted the iced tea Lucy had made for him to his lips, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sadie nodded, "And Daddy says you need more sex."

Gray spat his iced tea across the floor.

Sadie's eyes grew wide as she grabbed a nearby tea towel from the laundry basket on the couch and started cleaning up the mess before Lucy came back.

"Sadie…" Gray said softly, grabbing a second tea towel to help her, "You shouldn't say words that you don't know the meaning of…and you shouldn't listen to grown-up conversations."

"But I _do_ know what sex is!" Sadie insisted, taking Gray's rag from him. She pushed both underneath the couch, out of sight, "Mommy and Daddy have it all the time!"

Gray shook his head, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment. He still hadn't had 'the talk' with Silver. He really hoped Natsu and Lucy weren't feeding their daughter information a 4-year-old mind wasn't ready for…

"They keep their stash right here," Sadie told him, digging further under the couch, "They don't think I know about it…but I'm smarter than that."

Gray began to sweat, nervously moving to stop her from pulling whatever the 'stash' was.

"Sadie…I don't really want to see the stash. Get out of there now please. Put it away!"

Sadie grinned at him, holding up a clear, plastic bag of chocolate, "I think it's better than normal chocolate, Uncle Gray…Mama always calls it 'better than sex'. Go ahead…take a piece…I promise I won't tell."

Gray let out a huge sigh of relief, thanking Mavis for the innocence of a child's mind before taking a piece of the chocolate.

Sadie grinned, "I'm glad you're not getting married right away, Uncle Gray. I don't want to share you with anyone but Silver."

Gray tickled her, making the girl burst out laughing. They both stole another piece of the 'better than sex chocolate' before shoving the stash back where she'd found it. She scrambled back into his arms, both whistling nonchalantly as Lucy returned to the living room.

* * *

Gray arrived at the restaurant, scanning for the description of the date Lucy had set him up with.

She'd said his date would be wearing a jean skirt and would answer to the name 'Beth'. He glanced around again, wondering if maybe he'd been stood up (which would be completely fine with him) when he felt a light tap on his arm.

"Howdy," the girl said nervously. She was cute, in a completely innocent sort of way. She had long, reddish-brown hair, separated into two long waist-length braids. She was wearing a jean skirt that came to her mid-shins and a white blouse with a padded jean jacket. She reminded him a little bit of 'Jessie' from Toy Story.

"Hi," Gray replied, "Are you Beth?"

She nodded, blushing profusely, "Elizabeth…but the city folk call me Beth. And I reckon that makes you Gray."

He smiled, getting a slight kick out of her accent. Lucy had outdone herself this time. He reached for her hand, shaking it lightly. She pulled her hand back, staring at it for a solid minute, her face getting redder and redder.

"Beth?" Gray asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of it, shaking herself back to reality.

"I hope you don't mind meetin' at this here family restaurant," Beth told him as she hesitated for a moment, then linked her arm with his, "I'ma new to the city and I'ma not ready for leavin' the area too far. This restaurant is right around the corner from my place. I come here for vittles now 'n' then when I get a hankerin' for Ma's cookin'."

"It's really no problem," Gray assured her.

She beamed as they followed the waiter to a table toward the back of the restaurant, sitting across from each other at a booth. The waiter took their drink orders – a coffee for Gray and a root beer for Beth - and left them with menus.

"So…you're new to the city?" Gray repeated, kicking himself for not having a better topic of conversation.

Beth shrugged, "I guess I'm new to _any_ city. Ma and Pa thought maybe I needed to have a chance to learn me some college. Not to brag or anythin'…but they's very prouda me. I'm the first graduate in our family to go to college and get a real legit career."

"And what do you do?" Gray asked, an eyebrow cocked. _Oh yeah_ – Lucy had outdone herself this time.

"I'm a part-time sous chef at Magnolia's own private school!" Beth told him proudly, "An' I go ta college at night. I gots another 2 months an' I'ma all done for the semester."

Gray smiled at her, genuinely impressed, "That's great! I'm sure your parents are very proud."

"Sous chef is big words," she confirmed with a nod, "I always have to 'splain it to the folk at home. An' what 'bout you? Wat's your career?"

"I'm an electrician," Gray supplied, now having the whole 'all-about-me' speech pretty much memorized, "I work for a large company that does construction around the city. I have a 7-year-old son named Silver who is my pride and joy...and I guess I'm a decent mechanic."

"You's has a boy?" Beth dead-panned, her eyes looking like they were pried open with toothpicks.

"Yes," Gray confirmed, frowning at the expression on her face.

"Is you married?" Beth cried out, horrified, "Am I helpin' you two-time you's wife?"

"No!" Gray furrowed his brow, "I don't have a wife. We were young when we had Silver...it didn't work out."

Beth continued to watch his eyes, creating an incredibly awkward silence. Gray sighed, wondering how long he had to stay and make nice before he could excuse himself...and run, not walk, from this date.

"You're perfect," Beth said decidedly, "Miss Lucy done picked me a good one."

Gray's mouth dropped open, "Pardon me?"

She nodded, "Miss Lucy asked me if I knew alotta people here yet…said she had a friend lookin' fer a wife."

Gray shook his head, backing up in his chair slightly, "Well, that's not exactly –"

"I told 'er I ain't gettin' hitched just yet," Beth assured him, seeing the panic on his face, "But ya see…you an' me hookin' up… it helps me with a problem too."

"A problem?" Gray asked slowly.

"Yessir," Beth replied, "Y'see…my ma and pa…they think I'm sorta getting to the age of being a spinster."

"A spinster…" Gray repeated, eyes wide. It was a word he'd only read in storybooks…in grade school.

"Yessir," Beth nodded, "See, I'ma be 25 next month. Ma and Pa say when I'ma done college next semester, they reckon I should mosey on back home ta get hitched. But I like the city."

"You…like the city…" Gray repeated, dumbfounded. He did NOT like where this was going.

Beth nodded enthusiastically, "An' I like my job at the school. I don't wanna go home, back to cattle ranchin'. So, Miss Lucy suggested if I had a beau here in the city, maybe Ma an' Pa would let me stay."

Gray could feel the colour in his face drain. His head began to spin.

"Beth..." he started to say, "I really don't know that we're compatible like that…I'm not looking for a wife right now. I'm just dating to see what I want and –"

"It's real simple, see…" Beth told her, her blue eyes twinkling, "We's can helps each other! You tell my ma n' pa we's dating...please Gray…"

Gray raised an eyebrow. This chick was nuts, "And _how_ is this mutually beneficial?"

Beth gawked at him, "Ain't it obvious? You got yerself a wife!"

"Oh no," Gray protested, shaking his head, moving to leave the table, "No, I don't...absolutely not!"

"Here they come now!" she exclaimed, standing up and staring behind Gray, a wide grin crossing her face.

"Hey - wait a minute!" Gray protested, "What do you mean 'here they come now'? Where are they _coming now?"_

Gray face-palmed. Lucy had _really outdone herself_ …and he was going to _strangle_ her...

* * *

Levy arrived at the coffee shop, her cute black and white dress hugging her petite body as she took off her jacket and sat on the lounging couch in the corner by the fireplace. Her date was to meet her here.

She was happy with Lucy's choice of venue. It was a quaint little internet café, complete with book-reading corner…right up Levy's alley! Lucy had said that her date was the librarian at the other campus of the private school. Levy hadn't met him before, but thought it was a great opportunity. Maybe he would help her expand her job into full-time instead of part-time!

The door chimed. Levy's eyes widened as a tall man with green hair entered the café. He wore a long, burgundy petticoat, his hair tied back with a single ribbon. She shot him a grin, standing up to meet him as he approached.

"You must be Freed," she greeted, a smile on her pretty face.

"Miss Levy!" he replied, kissing her hand, "It _is_ a pleasure."

Where Gray and Natsu had disheveled hair and effortless good looks, Freed was a different kind of handsome. Freed was more primped, smoothed back hair, pressed clothes, and quiet air of intelligence hanging like an aura around him.

The waiter returned, pen and paper in hand.

"May I get you something to drink?" he asked, tossing his light blue bangs to one side.

Levy hummed to herself. The waiter was handsome too in yet another way. He was poised. Good-looking, but focused on the task at hand. She glanced at Freed, noting him make direct eye contact as he ordered a nonfat vanilla latte, then glance down the waiter's body, assessing him.

She nodded when the waiter glanced at her, confirming she would have the same.

Freed watched him saunter away, speaking to a guest at another table.

"This is a really nice café," Levy commented.

Freed offered her a tender smile, "I come here often to get away from the school crowd. A quiet place to read and get ahead of my Jane Austen club."

"You're in Jane Austen?" Levy asked, her eyes wide, "I've wanted to join the chapter here…I haven't had the opportunity!"

"You can come as my guest sometime," Freed suggested warmly, "Currently we're reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. I've read it at least 4 times…but one can _never_ read that book too many times."

"I agree!" Levy exclaimed, excitedly leaning forward, "The book is beyond insightful for its' time! I'm sure I've read it just as many times!"

Freed accepted the latte the waiter brought to him, smiling up at him before returning his attention to Levy.

"How is it we've not met at staff parties at Christmas?" Levy asked thoughtfully, "I mean, I know you work at the other campus, but staff parties are held together. I'm _sure_ someone would have introduced us before."

Freed shrugged, "I have no interest in fraternizing with the staff at that school. Miss Babasaama always shows up wearing those god-awful frocks and spins the men on the dance floor until they're green. It's not easy being one of the only men on staff. She always zeroes in on me."

Levy giggled as Freed visibly shuddered, "I can imagine. Ooba can be…intense."

"To say the least! The last party I went to," Freed said thoughtfully, "was the one where Max the Janitor danced with his broom…all night…"

Levy laughed out loud, "That must have been before I started there! It doesn't surprise me though…he takes that broom everywhere!"

"Who knew that a broom could have so many moves?" Freed added, "And for that matter...Max was pretty flexible too."

Freed joined her in laughing out loud. Levy felt herself relaxing. Maybe Lucy had chosen well for her this time. She knew her attraction to Gray was strong, but Freed was so _similar_ to her. At the very least, she would give him a chance.

* * *

Gray was sure his face was as red as the upholstery of the booth they sat in. He sat beside Beth, noting that she sat on the edge of the booth well away from him with wide eyes as she stared at her parents.

"Hiya Ma…Pa…" she greeted, "Where are the young 'uns?"

"They're at home with Jacob," the older version of Beth told her. She looked to be about 40. She wore a dress that reached to her ankles, her hair pulled back in a bun, "Bessie is about to burst. We canna stay long. They be needin' help with the birthin'."

"Bessie?" Gray asked slowly.

"Our milk cow," Beth explained, "This'll be her 4th calf."

"And Jacob?" Gray dared to ask.

"My lil' brother," Beth told him, "Ma an' Pa have 12 children. I'm the eldest. I spose I oughtta introduce you. This here's my Ma and Pa, Mr. and Mrs. Vanderwood. Ma n' Pa, this here is Gray…my intended."

Gray's eyes nearly popped out of his head. If Beth wasn't blocking his way, he would have bolted for the door right there and then. Of course, Beth couldn't _possibly_ be that heavy...he could probably toss her out of the way. But years of being respectful to women, mostly because Lucy had drilled it (sometimes painfully) into his head, came to the forefront. He'd have to find another way out.

He blanched a little more as 'Pa' scrutinized his appearance.

"City slicker," Mr. Vanderwood said under his breath, "Now...you got any morals, boy? Do ya believe in sex before marriage?"

Gray started to cough, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, boy!" Mr. Vanderwood said loudly, "What're yer intentions with my daughter?"

Gray shook his head vigorously, "I have _no intentions! None at all!"_

He closed his eyes, wishing himself to another time, another place. He was going to _kill_ Lucy. If he survived the night. These people were crazy...and he was boxed in from all sides. He was definitely going to be wrangled up and thrown into a pit of rattlesnakes...or dragged behind a horse...or maybe something worse.

Mrs. Vanderwood's eyes filled with tears, "You canna court our girl with no intentions! You gotta do right by her!"

Gray shook his head, backing into the corner with wide eyes.

"Ma, calm down," Beth sighed dramatically.

"You got a career, boy?" Mr. Vanderwood narrowed his eyes, assessing Gray's appearance, "And that there jacket…are you in one of them motorcycle gangs?"

"It's just a leather jacket!" Gray exclaimed, "I'm not in a motorcycle gang – I just like the jacket! And I'm an electrician…for a large company that builds things here in Magnolia…and I guess I'm a decent mechanic!"

Mr. Vanderwood continued to stare Gray down, making him squirm, "You ever dewormed a cow?"

Gray felt his blood run cold, "No, sir...I've never needed to."

"An' where do you see yerself in 10 years?" Mr. Vanderwood leaned forward, invading Gray's space even over the span of the table.

Gray shook his head, "I don't know...I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Still in this god-forsaken city?" Mr. Vanderwood demanded, his voice raising.

"I like this city!" Gray cried out, "I've lived here all my life!"

"I wanna stay in the city too!" Beth interjected, "I like it here and I want my young 'uns to get brought up here."

She blushed, gulping as she reached for Gray's hand, stunning both him and her parents.

" _Our_ young 'uns."

"Oh!" Mrs. Vanderwood exclaimed, her hand to her chest, "Child, tell me you ain't expectin'..."

Beth growled, her face contorted with defiance, "Me and Gray was gonna wait for at least a month to tell you."

Gray started to choke, reaching for the ice water that was on the table.

* * *

Levy hummed to herself, taking another sip of her latte. Freed was watching the waiter again as he delivered drinks to the neighbouring table.

"He's very busy tonight," she commented.

"Hmm," Freed replied, "It's not normally so busy in here. But then, I suppose college is letting out soon for the holidays."

"Do you have family around here?" she asked.

The waiter laughed with some of the patrons before taking empty cups and returning to the kitchen.

"No," Freed answered finally, "It's just me."

"Me too," Levy sighed, "but I have some good friends. I'll be joining them for Christmas this year."

Freed nodded, haphazardly acknowledging her comment as the waiter appeared again to clear a table on the other side of the café. His eyes followed the man across the room.

* * *

"What church do you go to?" Pa asked Gray, sternly analysing him with his eyes.

"I…" Gray continued to assess his escape routes.

"Elizabeth…have you chosen a heathen?" Ma gasped.

"No, Ma!" Beth exclaimed.

" _What church_?" Mr. Vanderwood repeated, his voice getting louder.

"I don't go to church!" Gray blurted out, "My son and I usually spend Sundays doing something with our friends!"

The Vanderwoods froze, staring at Gray with wide-open eyes.

"Yer _son_?" Mrs. Vanderwood looked like she was going to faint, fanning herself with the menu.

Mr. Vanderwood grabbed Mrs. Vanderwood's hand on top of the table, squeezing it supportively.

"He's 7," Beth offered, "Same age as Jebediah."

She laughed out loud, smacking the table with her hand.

"Ma, we's gonna have boys the same age! When Gray 'n' I comes home for holidays, they can play together with our new lil' one!"

Mrs. Vanderwood started to hyperventilate, her husband pounding on her back lightly, "You already have a son?!"

"He calls me _mama_ ," Beth said matter-of-factly.

Gray wanted to hyperventilate too, frozen in place as the lies spun further and further out of control.

"Where's the mother of your child?" Mr. Vanderwood demanded.

Mrs. Vanderwood's face paled, "You ain't in one of those _plural marriage_ cults, are you?"

"HELL NO!" Gray shouted, vaguely noting the way Beth's nails were digging into his arm, finally finding his voice.

"Then how can you have a son and expect to court our Elizabeth?!" Mr. Vanderwood thundered.

Gray cringed in his seat, his hand over his head as though to defend himself for the possibility that Beth's father would hit him.

"Elizabeth, get your things," Mr. Vanderwood said sternly, turning to his daughter, "You's done in the city. You's coming home where you belong! We'll raise your young 'un ourselves."

"No!" Beth cried out defiantly, "I'm not, Pa. I wants to stay here!"

Gray could've sworn he saw smoke coming from the older man's nostrils.

"Sir..."

Gray could hear his own voice, but it shocked him. He absolutely did _not_ want to get involved here.

He wanted to leave. ASAP. He could walk away and let Beth deal with her lies all on her own. And yet, despite himself, he heard his own voice raising to defend Beth anyway...knowing this could result in a shotgun wedding if he wasn't careful.

"Beth is going to be 25," Gray told him, "She's a grown woman. She's smart...and pretty...and has a lot going for her at the school."

Mr. Vanderwood stared Gray down. Now Gray was sure smoke was pouring from his nostrils...and possibly from his ears too.

"We didn't meet before tonight," Gray continued, "She is not pregnant with my child, my son does not call her mama, and we are not betrothed, getting hitched, or whatever other word you people use for 'married'. Beth simply wishes to stay in the city. She likes it here and she's trying to tell you she doesn't want to go home when her courses end next semester. _Cut the apron strings, dude._ You need to let her grow up."

Mrs. Vanderwood cried out in a cross between horror and relief, her head clunking on the table. Mr. Vanderwood balled his fists.

"You din't get my Elizabeth knocked up?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinized the young man in front of him.

"No."

"Son," Mr. Vanderwood said in a low voice, his eyes barely narrow slits, "I think you should go now…I needs ta talk ta my wife and daughter…"

Gray glanced at Beth to see if she was going to move. She was frozen to the spot, terrified of what was about to happen. She wasn't moving. Her shock had literally glued her to the seat. He gave her a sympathetic glance, then stood in the booth, carefully maneuvering behind her back so as to not touch her, then jumped to freedom on the outside of the booth.

"I din't get yer number!" Beth exclaimed, waking up from her stupor.

"Phone's broken!" he yelled behind him, heading for the hills quicker than hens runnin' from coyotes.

 _Date is sooooo over._

* * *

Levy was beginning to get suspicious. It was true…Freed was the perfect gentleman. He had manners and his intelligence rivaled her own – not something she was normally privileged enough to run into. It was true Freed was good looking in his own, calm way. He was almost perfect - similar to her in every way...except Levy couldn't shake the feeling that he was a little bit…

"See that woman at the counter?" Freed whispered, leaning toward Levy over the table, "Look at her skirt…it's way too short for her, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Levy agreed, her eyes diverting to the cute waiter again, "But if you look at that waiter, don't you think his jeans would look good on her?"

Freed's eyes widened, "You're right! They would totally mold to her butt!"

"He also has really nice eyes," Levy hummed, "They're almost a charcoal."

"Right?" Freed exclaimed, "And with that pale blue hair…just…"

He paused, catching himself. He cleared his throat, sitting straight up as he took his latte from the table and chugged some down.

"It's okay, Freed," Levy said gently, "You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend?" Freed asked.

Levy smiled, patting his hand on the table, "You think he's cute, don't you?"

He shook his head adamantly until he saw the look in her eyes and the gentle smile on her face.

She wasn't chastising him. She was making an honest observation.

"He _is_ cute," Levy said decidedly, admiring the waiter as he made another coffee behind the bar, "Maybe you should talk to him."

"I can't do that!" Freed hissed, grabbing a nearby magazine to hide his red face behind, "I'm on a date with you."

Levy sighed, smiling brightly, "Consider our date over then. You know, I've really enjoyed our evening. We have a lot in common. You're smart and easy to get along with…but I don't think we're compatible as more than friends. So… what do you say? Can we be friends?"

He searched her face, looking for any sign of contempt or judgement in her eyes.

"I get the impression," Levy said softly, "that you don't go to social gatherings or have a lot of friends because you're a little bit afraid of who you are."

Freed shook his head slowly, staring at her.

"So let me tell you - as your friend - what I see," Levy continued, "I see a confident, intelligent, good looking man…who just happens to like other men. There's no shame in that, Freed. You shouldn't be worried about what I or anyone else thinks."

He looked down at his hands, still blushing wildly. Levy patted his hand again, encouraging him to contemplate what she'd said.

"I'm gay," he admitted, "You're right...I didn't want to acknowledge it. I'm dating the odd woman just to prove to myself that I'm not gay…but you're right. I…am…gay."

She smiled, "I hope you'll still extend that invitation to me for the Jane Austen Club…I'd really like to go."

He nodded, handing her a business card, "I'd really like that."

Levy punched Freed's number into her phone.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "I bet if we played our cards right, we could at least find out his name."

Freed's face heated, but Levy caught him sneaking a hopeful, darted glance to the table behind them and a certain hot waiter.

* * *

' _Hey_!'

Gray grinned from ear-to-ear as soon as he realized the text was from Levy.

' _Hey!'_ he replied back.

' _All done with your date?'_ she asked.

Gray smirked to himself, but wrote back, ' _Yeah. I literally had to plow my way outta that one.'_

Levy sent a laughing emoji, ' _Wanna meet up at the coffee shop? Just got here.'_

 _'Yeah,'_ Gray replied immediately, ' _I'm right around the corner…seeya in 5 minutes.'_

* * *

Gray entered the coffee shop, scanning the room for his favourite blue-haired friend. She spotted her on the corner couch, laughing her head off next to a green-haired man. He frowned. Levy hadn't said she was still with her date. Their backs were to him, so they didn't see him approach.

"Nice chest," she was saying, her blue head nodding affirmatively.

Gray's mouth fell open.

"I would agree, but you don't think it's too hairy?" the green-haired man asked.

Levy cocked her head, "I don't think so…I like a little hair. It feels soft to the touch."

Gray face-palmed – why did she invite him there? Was she _trying_ to torture him?

"I'm telling you…that chest is sexy as hell," Levy told him, "Although I'm not sure about the belly button."

Gray wondered, with a bit of malice, if Levy had thought _his_ chest was as nice as she was insisting the man's was. He glanced down at his long-sleeved shirt, then back at the rear of the man's head. He couldn't tell if his chest was nicer while they were sitting at the couch, out of his sight.

"That's a perfectly sexy belly button!" the green-haired man exclaimed.

"How do you figure?" Levy exclaimed back, "It's an outie! And it protrudes a full inch!"

"How can you _not_ find it sexy?" Green-haired man demanded, "The chest would be impeccable – _if_ it had less hair - but that's a fantastic belly button."

Gray's eyes widened, bewildered as to why Levy would invite him to a café where she was obviously still on a date…and openly discussing the green-haired man's chest with only the couch as protection from prying eyes.

Behind him, he could see Holly and Juvia whispering to each other behind the counter, watching Gray observe Levy and her date…not so conspicuously. His face was tinged red as he contemplated what to do. He didn't suppose it was very nice to interrupt them. Maybe he should go. _But she invited him there!_

"Belly buttons are _not_ sexy!" Levy laughed, "Belly buttons _stink_! And what's sexy about the hole that used to connect you to your mother's womb? It's just weird!"

Gray backed up a couple steps. This was getting too freaky for him. Levy was getting along with the green-haired man a little too well for his liking. It was one thing to know she'd found someone she liked. He was disappointed, but he could handle it if that meant she was happy. It was another to have to sit in the same room while they pawed at each other.

He backed up a little further, inadvertently smashing into Juvia, who was delivering a tray of drinks to a nearby table. The platter flew up into the air, smashing into the ground as both Juvia and Gray landed hard. Shattering mugs splintered, hot fluid splattering every which way as Gray stared in horror. He turned, covering the blue-haired barista's body with his to prevent her from getting burned. Since he was wearing his leather jacket, he knew the hot liquid wouldn't hurt him as badly.

Everything came to a stop, the patrons of the small coffee shop included.

Gray and Juvia were nose to nose. Her widened eyes stared at him in shock. She turned purple, her eyes alight with the realization of their proximity.

"I'm so sorry!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh no! It's fine!" Juvia cried out, "Let's just stay like this...forever!"

Gray scrambled to his feet.

"Mavis! Gray, are you okay?!" he heard Levy exclaim.

"Yeah," he lamented as both she and the green-haired man rounded the couch. He was a little shocked to see that the green-haired man was fully clothed…as was Levy.

He turned to Juvia, a little taken aback at the goofy grin on her face. Holly was jumping up and down excitedly behind the counter, clapping her hands. He frowned.

 _Oddest...reaction...ever..._

"Are you burned?" he asked Juvia worriedly, wiping some of the coffee off his jacket.

She shook her head vigorously, her eyes almost bulging out of her head, "You saved my life!"

Gray was barely paying attention to Juvia anymore as he sighed heavily, guessing he wasn't going to get out of the coffee shop now without having to talk to Levy and her 'date'. The patrons of the shop resumed their conversations, losing interest.

Holly raced to the mess with a cloth and broom in hand, "I've got the mess – please sit down."

Levy reached up, wiping a smear of blood of Gray's cheek, "I think some glass got your cheek…are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, looking over at Freed who watched with calm indignance. He didn't _appear_ to be jealous…so who was this guy?

"I'm okay," Gray murmured.

Levy nodded, dropping her hand as she turned to Freed, "Freed, this is my friend, Gray. Gray, this is Freed."

Freed's eyes roamed Gray's body from top to bottom, "A pleasure to meet you, Gray."

Gray nodded, suddenly feeling very forlorn. Freed was an inch or two taller than him, but he was highly intelligent looking…and he and Levy looked very comfortable together.

"I should go," Gray mumbled, taking a step toward the door.

"You don't have to go _right_ away!" Levy denied, grabbing his forearm, "Come sit down. At least for a little while. I really want you to hang out."

Gray sighed, knowing he was probably making a huge mistake, especially when Freed and Levy took the couch and left him to the armchair.

"Levy tells me you're an electrician," Freed offered him a kind smile, his eyes glinting.

"Yeah," Gray replied. He really had no idea how to answer more than that. He just wanted to _leave._ He scoffed at the irony of having this conversation for the third time that night, so he added, just to tick the fates off, "For a large company that builds things here in Magnolia…I have a 7 year old son...and I guess I'm a decent mechanic!"

"Freed is a librarian that works at the private school's other branch," Levy offered, "He was my date tonight. And I'm happy to say, my new friend. The Internet Cafe that we were at closed for the night...so here we are!"

Gray felt like he'd be sucker-punched. Was it that easy for her? She could just _decide_ Freed was her new friend? After telling Gray that she wasn't ready?

"So, I take it your date didn't go very well?" Levy asked, watching Gray squirm.

Gray shrugged uncomfortably, but didn't answer, looking down at his feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Levy asked softly, "Freed and I are both very good listeners."

Gray visibly cringed.

"I should go," Freed announced, standing, "You two need to talk and I need to be at work early tomorrow morning."

He kissed Levy's cheek, then turned to Gray, extending his hand. Gray hesitantly accepted the handshake, a little surprised when the man didn't let his hand go right away.

"I hope we'll meet again," Freed told Gray, finally releasing his hand.

Gray nodded, but couldn't bring himself to look Freed in the eyes. Freed winked at Levy, then sauntered out the door.

Levy studied his face, the edges of her mouth curving upward, "Gray? Do you want to come sit with me?"

"Nope," Gray pouted, "That's crossing a line. One thing I won't do is interfere with 'friends'. I'm glad you had a good date. But I should be going too."

Levy couldn't hide the amusement on her face. She reached out, grabbing his hand, then almost burst out laughing when he jerked it away.

"Gray…are you jealous?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Gray asked after a long moment, hurt in his eyes, "You know how I feel about you…why would you invite me here to meet him? You didn't even warn me."

"Gray…"

"And you let me walk in on you feeling up his chest," Gray continued, "I mean, really? In public? First date?"

"I saw your chest on our first date," Levy pointed out.

"I was showing you my tattoo!" Gray exclaimed, "Not discussing how sexy my…belly button was."

He looked down at his feet again, suddenly extremely embarrassed, especially when Levy smirked again, not containing her amused giggle.

"He's gay, Gray," Levy said softly, picking up a magazine, "We were looking at men in this magazine together."

Gray's mouth fell open, finally daring to look at her in the eye.

"I wasn't 'feeling up' his chest," Levy teased, "We were looking at Laxus Dreyar in Business Man Weekly. They were featuring fit men in business."

"Laxus…" Gray repeated, "As in my boss, Laxus?"

She nodded, "As in your boss's grandson, Laxus."

Gray felt his face turned a very dark shade of red, then purple as he remembered Freed had clearly checked him out earlier. His eyes widened in realization - Freed hadn't checked Gray out because he was the competition…he'd simply _checked Gray out._

As if on cue, Levy laughed delightedly as her phone pinged an incoming text.

"Freed would like to know if there's any chance you like men," she read out.

Gray gawked at her as she typed back a message, "What did you just say to him?!"

She smiled, patting the seat on the couch beside her, "Come here. I'll show you."

Gray relented, crossing the small nook to sit beside her. She passed him the phone.

' _Gray says thank you, but he is very much into women.'_

"Good answer," Gray admitted after a long moment. He wasn't sure if his face would ever return to its normal colour again.

Levy leaned into him, sighing softly, "I wouldn't do that, Gray…invite you to meet a date I really like without warning you."

"I'm sorry," Gray wrapped his arm around her, "But I admit…I guess I hoped your date would flop."

She giggled lightly, "Not flopped. I made a new friend."

He nodded, relaxing a bit as he glanced at the magazine, "You were really looking at Laxus?"

"Yup," she said, turning the page to the picture they'd been looking at.

Gray scanned the pic, cocking his head slightly, "Well, what do you know…he really does have an outie."

Levy laughed, smacking his thigh lightly.

* * *

Behind the coffee bar, another glass broke.

"Maybe you should leave the dishes to me tonight," Holly suggested, noting Juvia's face was as red as Gray's...but for an entirely different reason.

"Electricity!" Juvia gushed more to herself than Holly, "It was like we molded together! He was so brave, taking the hot spills all over his luscious body to protect me from danger!"

"You sorta melted into a puddle there," Holly laughed, "You're not very subtle...but you _do_ know he seems to be with that blue-haired girl, right?"

"Hmm," Juvia hummed, eyeing the two in the corner of the coffee shop, "He's just so hot...and so kind... and that _body."_

Holly shook her head, "EARTHLAND TO JUVIA! Again, you _do_ know that he's with that blue-haired girl, right?"

Juvia stuck her nose up in the air, "Irrelevant. She was here with another man tonight. They're dating other people."

Holly shook her head, taking the dishes to the sink. There was no point in talking to her right now. Juvia was beyond comprehension.

"Starting now, I'm going to actively work to gain his attentions," Juvia resolved, balling her fists as she talked out loud to herself, "I will find a way for my darling Gray to take ME out on a date. He'll fall in love with me and we'll get married and have 33 babies."

She threw a death glare toward the petite blue-haired girl, her teeth gnashing together as she bit back the words threatening to erupt from her throat.

 _Love rival..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was an unbelievably fun chapter to write.**_

 _ **Shout to my wonderful beta, Wordsaremyspells1331, who is moving this week! Congratulations on your new place! So happy for you! We have worked our butts off this year - looking forward to another great year of writing with you!**_

 _ **Thank you also to MorriganFae for stepping in this week - it was very much appreciated! YAY for new friends!**_

 _ **Also - a side note - the first time I heard GraVy was by Fairy Rains when I was writing Oops. Have to give credit where credit is due! However,**_ _ **Wordsaremyspells1331**_ _ **had me in stitches when she told me she's totally on the GraVy boat. I figured it deserved to be incorporated into the story.**_

 _ **I am attempting to write the next chapter for Christmas, but I'm not sure I can guarantee it'll be done in time, considering I'm not done my shopping and my house is a mess. Nonetheless, I have a great chapter planned for next time for Christmas.**_ _ **Wordsaremyspells1331 and I are working on the dirty details and**_ _ **I'll have it out as soon as I can.** **All I'll say is poor Gray... can't even catch a break during the holiday.**_

 _ **A very Merry Christmas to everyone!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	9. Christmas with the Fam

_**A/N: A few days late, but better late than never?**_

 _ **Here it is - the family dinner as promised.**_

 _ **Please remember the Larcade in this story is NOT the Larcade from Angel of Oops 2...you'll see what I mean...**_

* * *

The lights sparkled on the tree, glinting off the tinsel. It made the entire tree appear magical. It was _perfect_ …again.

Sighing happily, Lucy stepped back from the tree, turning with a stern glare to her husband, son, and daughter who were all sitting straight on the couch behind her.

"There will be no playfighting for the next 48 hours," Lucy said flatly, shaking a finger at the guilty culprits, "I've redone the tree for the last time! Next time it goes over, I'm taking the decorations off and there won't be any presents!"

Clive covered his eyes, taking in a sharp breath.

"Don't worry, kiddo…" Natsu whispered to him, "Mommy would never do that."

"Like hell I wouldn't!" Lucy exclaimed, "Any moment now, we have an extra seven people walking through that door! This is the 4th time I've had to redo the tree! _I_ _mean it! No playfighting!"_

"Mama – who's coming for Christmas?" Sadie asked.

Natsu had taught them well. When Mama went on one of her tirades, the best thing to do was divert her attention to a new conversation.

"Well," Lucy said thoughtfully, "There's Uncle Gray, Silver, and Auntie Levy, Great-Aunt Anna, Uncle Zeref, and Uncle Larcade. And Auntie Levy has invited her new friend, Freed."

Sadie's face drained of colour, "Uncle Zeref and Uncle Larcade?"

"It's Christmas!" Natsu reminded her, "And it's good to be with family at Christmas."

"Uncle Zeref is scary," Sadie whispered, burying her face in Natsu's side.

"Uncle Zeref's not scary," Natsu grinned, "He's just…antisocial…and moody…and constantly checking his cell phone for progress of his online games."

Sadie's eyes were wide, "He doesn't like kids."

"He's _fine_ with kids!" Natsu assured her, "He raised Uncle Larcade, didn't he?"

Sadie's eyes remained wide as she stared at her father.

Natsu sighed, hugging his daughter close.

"She's got a point," Lucy hummed, "Don't worry, Sadie. I'm sure you'll be busy with Silver and won't even notice him."

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded. The Dragneels stared at each other, waiting for someone to move to open the front door.

Natsu laughed, "Okay, you guys. _I'll_ get the door."

Lucy hit the 'Play' button on their radio, soft Christmas music playing in the background.

"It'll be fun," Lucy promised Sadie, reassuring her with a quick hug. Clive backed himself off the couch and toddled to the door after Natsu.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" a voice rang out.

"UNCLE GRAY! SILVER!" Sadie cried out, running for the door, "But you know it's Christmas Eve, right? Christmas isn't until tomorrow!"

Gray hugged both the Dragneel kids, putting a box down on the ground.

"Unca Gray pessents?" Clive asked, his eyes wide as he realized Silver also carried a box – and Levy behind them.

"That's right Buddy!" Gray ruffled Clive's pink hair, "How about you and Silver and Sadie go put them under the tree?"

The kids cheered as all three boxes were placed near the tree, all three kids diving in to shake each parcel and see if they could guess what was inside.

"Ho ho ho, children!" a new voice called out, "Save some room underneath that tree for Santa's gifts too!"

All three kids turned, their eyes growing wide as they realized Santa Clause stood at the door…well, sort of. He was tall, but not fat at all. The tufts of hair coming out from the red hat were blonde…not white. The white beard that hung off his face looked somewhat real (if it wasn't drooping off his chin) …but absolutely not real enough to fool the kids, who despite their earlier apprehensions, still went for hugs.

"Uncle Larcade!" Sadie cried out. Both she and Clive bolted for the door again. She threw herself into Santa/Larcade's arms, but shied away from the other man when he opened his arms too.

Silver looked at his father in confusion.

"I _told_ you you wouldn't fool them," the Sadie-rejected man, tall and dark haired, murmured.

"Shut up, Zeref," Larcade muttered back, " _Someone_ has to be in the Christmas spirit."

"Are you Santa too, Uncle Zeref?" Sadie asked, looking up at her father's older brother, but she remained closer to Larcade.

"No," Larcade scoffed, "He's moved the 'n' to the _end_ of the word, Sadie. Uncle Zeref is just _Satan."_

"Larcade!" Lucy warned, coming out of the kitchen to greet her guests, "Watch what you say around the kids."

Larcade grinned, opening his arms for a hug, "My favourite sister-in-law! Come give me some love."

"Watch it!" Natsu warned him, smacking Larcade's hand off Lucy's butt, "Unless you want a black eye again this year!"

Gray and Levy exchanged glances, not entirely sure what to think. Gray had met Natsu's brothers in the past, but only ever in passing. Natsu didn't really get along with either of them. Their parents had died when they were young. Natsu had been old enough to look after himself for the most part, but Zeref had pretty much had to raise Larcade himself.

Zeref was a shut-in for the most part. He made his income online and spent his spare time playing MMORPG, or Mass Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, as he'd repeatedly had to explain to both Natsu and Lucy (and they'd repeatedly had to explain to Gray) because they never really understood what exactly it was that he did. Larcade was a spoiled, womanizing brat. It was rare for them to visit. Gray didn't think they'd ever come out to a Christmas before in all the years he and Natsu had been friends.

"Oh c'mon, Nat…we all know an ass like that is meant to be groped!" Larcade quipped, laughing heartily as Natsu raised his fist to punch Larcade right in the stomach. Zeref caught the fist, shaking his head solemnly.

"Keep him away from Lucy," Natsu hissed, lowering his fist, "Or I won't hesitate next time."

Zeref nodded, pushing Larcade to the couch. He was wearing black from head to toe: black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black trench coat. Even his shoes – which he hadn't removed – were black. He was the complete opposite of Larcade, who wore blue jeans with a white shirt. His socks were unbelievably white – and Gray knew _that_ because Larcade _had_ removed his shoes once he'd taken off the Santa outfit. His blonde hair was spiky and branched into several different directions. The youngest and oldest Dragneel brothers were literally black and white.

The kids finished disbursing the presents under the tree, heading for Sadie's room, leaving a room full of silent adults. Zeref proceeded to take out his cell phone, zoning in on it.

"And who're you?" Larcade grinned, nodding to Levy with raised eyebrows, "Looks like sis has hot friends too!"

Gray's mouth dropped open. This kid _wanted_ to get hit! He glanced at Natsu.

"Not kidding, Zeref…keep him under wraps," Natsu warned.

Zeref waved an uninterested hand at him.

Lucy sighed heavily, "Levy…would you like to –"

"Yes!" Levy cried out immediately, "I'll help you in the kitchen!"

The two women disappeared, not looking back.

The doorbell went off again, making Gray's eyes widen, "Are you…expecting more people?"

Natsu nodded, going to open the door.

"Natsu!" a female voice cried out, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Gray did a double-take as Lucy bounded through the door, throwing herself at Natsu and covering his face with kisses. Confused, he glanced back at the kitchen where Lucy had just disappeared with Levy.

"H-Hi Aunt Anna!" Natsu was saying, trying to back out of the woman's gasp. Gray realized the woman in front of him was not Lucy, but definitely a relative, judging by the similar features. That was odd…he didn't think Lucy had any family other than Natsu and the kids.

"Larcade! Zeref!" Anna squealed, finally allowing Natsu to escape as she beelined for the Dragneel brothers, who were now flanking Gray on either side of the couch.

She threw herself onto Larcade, kissing him on both cheeks before withdrawing and repeating the gesture to Zeref. Zeref's face paled as he retreated to his cell phone, his cheeks a reddish colour. Gray froze as she turned her eyes to him.

"And who is this?" Anna asked, turning to Natsu for an indication. Gray tried to let the couch swallow him. He just needed to disappear…for a little while. Unfortunately, the couch was no help whatsoever. He couldn't get out of the way before she landed on his lap, giving him a hard-gripped hug that extracted (literally withdrew) the very breath in his lungs.

"Get off him, Aunt Anna!" Lucy scolded, coming around the corner from the kitchen, "How can I get my hug if you're all over Gray?"

Anna stood, receiving Lucy into her arms, "You can't blame me! That is one hot _hunk_ of a man! Lucy, my dear! How is my favourite niece?"

"I'm good, Auntie. The kids are growing like weeds," Lucy beamed as she steered her aunt toward the kitchen, "Come here and I'll tell you all about it."

"But-!" Anna protested, a hand remaining outstretched toward Gray and the Dragneel brothers.

"But nothing!" Lucy insisted as they disappeared around the corner, "Natsu, you'll get her bags, right? Levy and I want to hear about the new man you're dating! Acno—what was his name again?"

Gray hadn't realized his eyes were pried open with invisible toothpicks until they started stinging. He turned to Natsu, one finger pointing to the kitchen, "What…. was that?"

"That," Natsu sighed, "was Lucy's Aunt Anna…her mother's sister. Lucy has been really missing her mother in the past couple years, so they've been talking a lot more. She actually came to the last family gathering we had in the summer…that's where she met Zeref and Larcade."

"Apparently," Gray muttered under his breath, noting that Larcade still stared after the blonde-haired women that had retreated to the kitchen, "She and Lucy…they're dead-ringers! I really thought that was Lucy!"

Natsu ignored Larcade altogether, "Anna is from Gallowstown. She teaches at a small school there…and _Lucy_ has convinced Aunt Anna to come _for a whole three days_ to visit!"

All four men directed their attention to the dozen bags that had accumulated at the door suddenly.

"3 days?" Gray dead-panned, "You're sure she's not moving in?"

"She's not moving in," Natsu replied flatly, "Can you guys help me move her suitcases to Sadie's room?"

Gray and Larcade nodded, but Zeref waved a disinterested hand.

"I'm about to attack an orc village," he murmured.

"C'mon, Zeref," Natsu growled, "It's Christmas…you're here to hang with your family."

Zeref peered overtop of his phone, giving Natsu a scrutinizing death glare, "I'm the _emperor_ of an army, Natsu. I can't just abandon my troops."

Natsu sighed heavily as Gray got off the couch, "I'll help, man."

"Thanks, Gray," Natsu passed him a couple suitcases, pulling a few more behind him as he started for Sadie's room. Larcade followed behind with the remaining few bags.

Sadie, Clive, and Silver were sitting down at a board game in Sadie's room.

"Sadie, you're going to bunk in Clive's room, okay?" Natsu told her, "Move your game there, please, so Aunt Anna can stay in here."

"I thought we cleaned my room so there'd be room to play!" Sadie sighed, "I don't like staying in Clive's room. It really stinks when he –"

"Pick your board game up!" Natsu interrupted as the two men behind him laughed.

"Maybe you can bunk on the couch with Uncle Larcade," Larcade told her, stooping down to help her pick up the pieces of the game. He cocked his head, clearly thinking about the cute bluenette in the kitchen, " _IF_ I don't find someone else to sleep with me."

Natsu smacked his little brother upside the head, "Leave my guests alone, pervert!"

Larcade laughed so hard, he snorted, exiting the room with Sadie, Silver, and Clive to go to the other room.

"He's…different," Gray commented.

"He's a pain in the ass," Natsu muttered, "Because Zeref worked at home after our parents died, he pretty much let Larcade do whatever he wanted. The kid has no filter and he's a damned pervert."

Gray smirked to himself, remembering Lucy's constant reminders to Natsu about his own filter.

"You don't see your brothers that often," Gray interjected, "I'm sure you can make nice…for now."

Natsu growled to himself, "It's only a night or two. Zeref, thankfully, never wants to stay long."

"You don't like Zeref either?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged, "He's weird. He's the leader of some online gaming thing. He rarely leaves his house. He prefers to be alone in dark rooms."

"Emperor," Gray hummed to himself, remembering the reason why Zeref couldn't help with suitcases.

"Natsu!" Lucy called from the kitchen, "Can you go get coffee cream from the store?"

"I'll be right there!" Natsu called back. He sighed - gratefully, if Gray identified it correctly.

They stalked into the kitchen. Levy was cutting carrots, Larcade hovering near her.

"Aunt Anna doesn't like milk in her coffee," Lucy explained to Natsu haughtily, "We need cream. Real cream. Can you go get some, please?"

"No problem," Natsu grinned, reaching for his keys off the hook, "Wanna come, Gray?"

Gray glared at Larcade, who was teasingly taking the odd carrot from Levy's pile, prompting her to smack his hand, "Maybe you should take Larcade."

"Maybe Larcade and Levy should go," Larcade grinned cheekily.

"Maybe Larcade wants to get his ass kicked!" Natsu growled, "I told you – _stay away from my guests!"_

Anna laughed merrily, "Oh boys! It's only creamer. I'm sure Natsu can handle it. Larcade, maybe _you_ should chop broccoli."

Larcade shrugged, taking the cutting board and knife she offered him, but made sure to settle next to Levy to perform his job.

"Careful on the roads, _brother,"_ Larcade smirked, "It's snowing outside."

"What can I do, Lucy?" Gray asked, noting the look on Natsu's face as he huffed out of the kitchen.

Lucy sighed, glancing around to see what needed doing, "Cheese?"

She handed him a grater. Noting there was nowhere else to go, Gray settled at the table, stealing another glance at Larcade as he offered to trade knives with Levy since his was a little sharper…and a little longer than Gray's. Gray growled, the insinuation not lost on him.

"Done!" Levy announced nervously, slapping Larcade's fingers as he tried to steal another carrot. Larcade grinned cheekily, "I think that's all the vegetables, Lu. How's that ham coming?"

"Looks good," Lucy hummed, checking the oven, "And the turkey is ready to be deboned, if you could help Levy please, Gray."

Gray grinned (cheekily…just for Larcade's sake), passing his cheese and grater to Larcade as he joined Levy at the counter, purposely wedging himself between Levy and Larcade. Larcade frowned, but moved down the counter slightly.

"You okay?" he asked Levy as they both worked to debone the turkey.

She nodded, moving slightly closer to him, "A little creeped out."

Gray gave her a knowing glance, "I'll try to stay close."

No sooner had he finished his sentence when Anna budged her way between them, "So sorry, dears. Levy, I'll take over. How about you help Lucy start getting things to the table?"

Levy's eyes widened as Lucy's narrowed, but she passed Levy a couple bowls of butter to put on either end of the table.

"So, you're the famous Gray," Anna said lightly, eyeing him as he pulled apart the turkey leg.

"Umm…I guess so," Gray replied awkwardly. He glanced back to the table to make sure Larcade was keeping his distance from Levy. So far, he'd retained his place at the counter.

"Lucy tells me about you when we talk on the phone," Anna said wistfully, accidentally brushing his hand with hers, "She tells me you're a single father."

Gray gulped, shooting a 'help me' glance to Lucy, but she was preoccupied, smacking Larcade's hand from the plate of cookies he was trying to raid.

"I have a 7-year-old boy," Gray stated, "He's playing with Sadie and Clive right now."

"Yes, I saw," Anna smiled, "Such a handsome boy. He's going to be tall and very good looking…much like his father."

Gray winced, looking to Lucy for help. She got between Larcade and Levy as he tried to pass her plates to take to the table…by encircling her waist with long arms.

"Thank you," Gray said finally, "He…looks like his mother, really."

"His mother!" Anna smiled brightly, "No. I don't think so…that boy is _all_ Gray Fullbuster."

Gray cringed as she ran a hand down his bicep, again looking to Lucy for help, but she was now trying to get _herself_ out of Larcade's grasp.

"Well…he's a good kid. That's all I care about. Excuse me for a minute please," Gray took the drumstick as he stomped over to Larcade, sticking it right in his face, "I realize we are both guests here, but you're acting like a total ass!"

The room froze, Larcade's smug expression not doing much to quell Gray's mood.

"I'm just talking to the ladies," Larcade threw his hands up in mock innocence, "And you're threatening me… _with a turkey drumstick_? I'm less of a guest than you are since I'm family. Maybe you should take that drumstick and shove it up your ass."

Gray's eyes narrowed. He and Larcade were the same height, but Gray outweighed him slightly and had a few more years' experience…and he doubted that Natsu would mind very much if he laid Larcade out flat.

" _Family_ doesn't hit on his brother's wife and her best friend," Gray said in a low voice, "You're making the ladies uncomfortable."

"What's the matter, old man?" Larcade replied, stepping closer to Gray, "Feeling a little overshadowed?"

Gray growled, balling his fists.

"Boys!" Lucy intervened, getting between them, "It's Christmas! You are _both_ family…let's just be nice to each other, okay? Larcade, please watch how you act toward me and Levy. I know you're just playing around, but neither of us are enjoying it."

Larcade cast one last cocky grin at Gray, then turned back to Lucy to accept the silverware she held out, "Sure thing, sis. Here…let me get that for you."

Gray lowered the drum stick, noticing both Levy and Anna staring at him.

"So hot," Anna whispered in his ear as she passed him, taking the plate of turkey to the table.

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire group had managed to sit at the table. Natsu and Freed showed up at the same time, Levy making introductions as she brought Freed to the table to sit beside her.

"It's really snowing out there!" Natsu commented as he passed the wine bottle to Lucy.

"I did mean to be here a half hour ago. I left early," Freed agreed, "but I had to take it slow since the roads were so bad."

"It never snows for too long," Lucy commented, "I'm sure it'll stop soon."

Lucy and Natsu both sat at one end so they had access to the children at the small table beside them. Gray sat between Natsu and Larcade, Anna and Levy across from them. Freed and Zeref took up the ends of the table. Zeref had put his cell phone away begrudgingly, but told Natsu up front he could only be at the table for a half hour as another battle would be commencing and he dared not trust his minions to win it without his guidance.

"To good friends and family!" Natsu toasted, holding up his wine glass, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

'Merry Christmas!' echoed across the table, wine glasses clinking. At the kids' table, Silver, Sadie, and Clive clinked their milk glasses.

"This looks delicious, Lucy," Freed smiled, "Thank you for allowing me to join you."

He glanced at Anna, who was staring him down, licking her lips.

"I'm gay," he stated flatly, smiling slightly when Anna frowned.

"It's our pleasure," Lucy assured him, "I'm very glad that you and Levy hit it off."

Freed and Levy exchanged glances down the table. Levy hadn't told Lucy much about her date with Freed and she had seemingly missed Freed's flat out statement of only a moment ago.

"I'm always happy to make a new friend," Levy agreed, "Freed and I have a lot in common."

"Oh, are you gay too?" Anna asked innocently.

Levy ignored her, turning her attention to Natsu and Gray's conversation.

"And how did your date with Beth go?" Natsu asked Gray.

Gray shifted uncomfortably, "It was…different. I'm not seeing her again."

He felt toes on his leg. Glancing up, he met Levy's eyes and smiled at her.

"Oh, so you and Levy _aren't_ dating?" Larcade asked, passing the broccoli to Zeref.

"No," Levy said softly, feeling toes on her leg as well. She returned Gray's smile, stroking the leg back softly, "but Gray and I are really good friends…so we may date again…in the near future."

"Dating is hard," Anna put in, "It's not easy to find someone on the same wavelength as you are. Sometimes it's just so hard to find someone as mature as you need them to be."

"Even to understand fully what you want is hard," Freed added, "Sometimes you think you want one thing, and it turns out you really wanted something else all along."

"Nothing wrong with dating around," Larcade said as he took some turkey, then passed the plate, "Dating lots of people is really the only way you'll figure out what you want…or _if_ you want. Sometimes just having different partners is good enough."

"Don't be disgusting," Lucy warned him, "especially at the dinner table."

Larcade rolled his eyes, "What's disgusting about it? Not everyone wants to be married with 2 kids like you."

"Shut up, Larcade," Natsu warned, grinding his teeth until Lucy laid her hand over his.

Gray locked eyes with Levy again. He wished she was beside him instead of across from him. He liked her toes kneading his leg and he was dying to hold her hand – anything to show that he was enjoying her sweet gesture. She blushed, maintaining eye contact with him as she took a bite of her salad.

"What about you, Zeref?" Lucy asked, "Seeing anyone these days?"

Her question was met with silence. Natsu growled as he realized Zeref had his cell phone out again, receiving a prompt warning look from Lucy.

"Mavis," Larcade put in, "Her name is Mavis. She's a gamer – the leader of the opposing army that Zeref is currently facing off against. They've got all sorts of online sexual tension going on. I wouldn't be surprised if that's how the war ends…they should seriously just sleep together already."

Zeref shot Larcade a death glare.

"Of course, Zeref here wouldn't know sexual tension if it hit him in the face," Larcade laughed.

"This is delicious, Lucy," Gray interjected, trying to take the tension out of the conversation, "How did you spice the brussel sprouts?

"I'm glad you like it, but Aunt Anna made them," Lucy gestured to her Aunt, who was smiling lightly at Gray.

Gray froze, realizing that Levy wasn't looking at him anymore…at least not as intensely as before. He backed his chair up, looking underneath the table, then blanched as he realized it hadn't been Levy's foot running up his leg that whole time, but Anna's. Furthermore, Larcade was running his toes periodically across Levy's…and those were the times that Levy looked at Gray intently. _She had no idea it wasn't Gray!_

"Older women are better cooks too, dear. It's brown sugar and bacon," Anna told Gray, extending her foot toward Gray's again.

Gray moved his foot out of the way. Levy caught the panic in his eyes, frowning, "Gray? Are you okay?"

Gray pulled at the collar of his shirt, really wishing it was a button-down shirt instead of a t-shirt. His face had gone from white to red, "Please stop touching my leg, Anna. I don't like it."

The rest of the table frozen, watching Anna and Gray stare at each other. Gray's face was flushed. He cleared his throat, sitting back down after pulling on his collar again.

Levy's eyes widened in horror as it occurred to her that if Anna was doing something to Gray…

She looked across the table just in time to see Larcade wiggle his eyebrows at her. Her mouth dropped open.

"Ewwww," Levy cried out, pushing her chair backward.

"What?" Larcade demanded, "You were caressing me back! I thought you liked it!"

Levy stood up, "But I thought you were –"

She and Gray locked eyes, both horrified.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy demanded.

Gray and Levy pointed across the table from each other, at Larcade and Anna respectively.

"Footsies!" they both blurted out.

Larcade burst out laughing, Anna joining him.

"They weren't complaining a minute ago!" Larcade remarked.

"Larcade, I _warned_ you!" Natsu yelled, standing up. He chucked a brussel sprout at Larcade to make him stop laughing. Larcade ducked and the sprout hit Zeref instead.

"Sexual tension," Zeref dead-panned, not looking up from his phone, "What do you know? It just hit me in the face."

"Okay, okay!" Lucy stood up too, "Let's change the seating arrangement. Larcade, go down to the end and exchange seats with Freed. Anna…you exchange seats with Zeref."

Everyone sighed heavily as they shuffled around the table. Both Gray and Levy's faces were flushed as they sat back down, huffing.

"Adult drama," Silver whispered to Sadie, "And they call _us_ children."

"So…Aunt Anna…you were going to tell me about your new boyfriend," Lucy urged from down the table.

"We broke up," Anna pouted, "He was too full of himself…and he was at least 10 years older than me."

"Well, with a name like Acnoloogia, what did you expect?" Natsu huffed.

"Logia…not loogia," Anna corrected.

"So, you hocked the loogie?" Larcade asked, again wiggling his eyebrows, "Ever thought about going younger?"

Natsu balled his fists again, "Zeref!"

Zeref looked up from his cell phone, but simply shook a single finger at Larcade, "Behave, child. Stop ruining my fun…I'm in the midst of a battle."

"Yes, Father," Larcade mocked.

"I'm not your father," Zeref hissed, "I have no children. You're just the leftover brat our parents created."

Larcade stuck his tongue out at him.

The table went back to dead silent.

"Younger is definitely better," Anna said out of the blue, eyeing Gray, "I think younger sounds more and more doable by the moment."

"Okay!" Lucy cried out, "Dinner's over!"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy decided it was safer to keep the men and women apart to avoid any more awkwardness. The women (and Freed) cleared the table while the men did dishes. The kids happily skipped off to Clive's room to continue their board game. Once everything was cleaned up, they all convened in the living room so the kids could have their 'one early Christmas present'.

"It's really snowing," Levy commented as she looked out the bay window.

Gray joined her, shaking his head, "Natsu, did you see any weather warnings on the TV earlier today?"

Natsu frowned, "No…lemme check."

"Blizzard warning," Zeref murmured monotonously, "Anywhere from 35 – 50 cm of snow expected over the next 6 hours."

His eyes glazed over, returning to his cell phone game.

"Shit," Gray murmured, "Silver, I think you'd better open the present from Auntie Lucy and Uncle Natsu and then we'd better get going if we don't want to get snowed in tonight."

"Awww," Silver whined, "Can't we just stay, Dad?"

Gray glanced at Levy, seeing worry in her face too, "Nope - going home."

"Worst case scenario, we'll figure out sleeping arrangements for everyone," Lucy told Gray, "Come and sit down…let the kids open their presents."

Gray nodded, taking his place on the couch beside Levy. Annoyance flickered on his brow as Larcade planted himself on the other side of Levy, who elbowed Larcade in the ribs sharply when his hand landed on her thigh 'accidentally'. Freed raised his eyebrows at Gray, who nodded.

"May I sit with Levy, please?" Freed asked Larcade, "I have a present I'd like to give to her."

Larcade pouted as he saw the relieved expression on Levy's face, then joined Zeref on the love seat across the room, grinning lecherously at Anna who sat in the middle. She returned the grin, shamelessly running her eyes up and down his body.

"Oh yes…younger is definitely better."

Gray shook his head in disbelief.

"It's a Colour-Me doll!" Sadie exclaimed, chucking her wrapping paper to one side, "Uncle Gray, I really wanted one of these!"

"You're welcome, Button!" Gray grinned as she threw herself into his arms.

"WHOA!" Silver said in awe as he held up a brand-new pair of ice skates, "Thanks Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy! I need these for hockey try-outs next month!"

"Those aren't from us," Lucy denied.

Levy blushed, looking down at her feet until Silver launched himself at her for a hug.

"You're the best, Levy! Thank you!"

Gray felt a twang of longing in his heart, watching Levy hug his son tightly.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now you can be the best hockey player out there."

Clive cried out, holding his remote-control car out for Lucy and Natsu to see, "Unca Gray! Car!"

Lucy laughed, "I think he means 'thank you'."

Gray nodded, a smile flickering on his lips as he handed a present to Levy.

Levy blushed, taking it with a squeeze to Gray's hand, "I got you something too."

Gray laughed, realizing Levy had gotten him a book of "Dating Do's and Don'ts". She blushed as she realized he had gotten her a pretty golden bracelet. She slipped it on, her cheeks tinging pink as she hugged him for it.

"Fireball!" Natsu grinned, pulling the large bottle from its' wrap, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Levy and Freed exchanged their gifts too, both of them laughing as they pulled the same copy of 'Lady Susan' from their perspective wraps.

"That comes with an invitation," Freed said warmly, "I would really like you to come to tea in the new year. We'll be having a meeting on the 8th of January."

"Thank you," Levy replied, "I'd really like that!"

"Well, that was fun!" Lucy grinned as she placed her 'Kiss the Cook' apron from Natsu aside. She would thank him for it later. She didn't want a _certain someone_ to get ideas in his head.

"Indeed," Zeref muttered, thumbing the box of chocolates he'd received from Anna.

"More?" Clive asked, pointing to the tree.

"The rest are for tomorrow, kiddo," Natsu told him, laughing as his son released a disappointed sigh.

Anna retrieved a recycling bag from the kitchen, freezing momentarily as the lights flickered, then went out completely.

Zeref squealed as his phone disconnected from the internet.

"Okay, I knew it was snowing…but is it so bad that the power lines would go down?" Natsu asked, reaching for the lighter in his pocket, "Luce, where're the candles?"

"It's that bad," Freed hummed as he tried to look out the window, "I can't even see across the street!"

Lucy reached down into the cupboard beside her, pulling out multiple candles. Natsu lit them, placing them on the living room coffee table.

Lucy frowned, "Natsu, do we have logs for the fireplace?"

Natsu nodded, "I'll get a fire started."

He moved for the fireplace, arranging the kindling.

"Maybe we should go," Gray said uncomfortably as he glanced out the window again, "The whole neighbourhood is dark. If we don't get going now, we might not make it home."

Freed glanced out the window too, "My car is almost completely covered...what I can see of it anyway. The snow is blowing so hard, I'm afraid I can't tell what shape it's really in."

Gray opened the front door, trying to get a better look. He sighed as 2 feet of snow tumbled inside, "I don't think anyone is going anywhere tonight."

Anna rushed to get a broom, using the dustpan to heave the snow back out the door. She held onto Gray's arms as she nearly slipped in the snow, swooning there a little longer than necessary. Gray helped her get upright, then backed away…fast.

"It's okay!" Lucy said quickly, "I'd rather everyone stays here where we know that you're safe. We'll just…rearrange sleeping plans. Anna, we were going to have you in Sadie's room. I think that's still okay. Levy can take the floor in there. Zeref was going to take the spare bedroom and Larcade was going to take the couch. That's a double bed in the spare bedroom so Larcade, you bunk with Zeref and Gray and Freed can stay out here in the living room. Kids can stay in Clive's room."

"I'll sleep with Freed or Gray!" Anna volunteered.

"Still gay!" Freed announced.

"Not happening!" Gray quipped, leaning a little closer to Levy.

"I don't want to sleep with Father either," Larcade grumbled, not missing Natsu's scowl even in the darkness, "I'd rather sleep with Levy."

"It's not like I want to sleep with you either," Zeref snorted back, "and quit calling me your father. I am not your father."

"Dark!" Clive whispered, climbing onto Levy's lap.

"It's okay, buddy," she reassured him, "It's just like bedtime…just earlier. I'm sure the lights will be back on soon."

"I'm scared," Sadie whispered, grabbing Silver's forearm.

"Don't worry," Silver assured her, patting her hand gently, "I'm sleeping in Clive's room too. We'll be okay."

"In the meantime," Natsu suggested, pulling out shot glasses, "Maybe some Fireball will warm us all up!"

"I'll drink to that!" Larcade grinned.

"And we can tell stories!" Lucy suggested.

"One-word stories!" Sadie begged, "Please Mama! It's a fun game!"

"Okay," Lucy agreed, "You can start, Sadie."

With the fire roaring, Gray decided maybe it wasn't so bad to be stranded for the night. Now devoid of his phone and Internet, even Zeref joined the conversation as they made up stories around the circle, one word at a time.

"Once!" Sadie started, her eyes alight.

"Upon," Silver added.

"Time!" Clive chimed in.

The story had to be redirected 3 times, since Larcade kept trying to direct it into a sexual place, but overall, by the time everyone went to bed, a good amount of the tension from dinner had dissipated and everyone had a good time. Of course, the fact that the entire bottle of Fireball was empty by the time they went to bed probably made things go much smoother too. The adults were all slightly tipsy.

* * *

Gray was too hot. The fire Natsu had built was making him sweat. He had taken his shirt off long ago, opting to sleep in his boxer briefs. Freed was snoring gently…beside him?

He frowned, wondering at what point Freed had gotten off the couch to sleep beside him, then realized somehow _he'd_ crawled onto the hide-a-bed couch. He felt arms wrap around him from his other side.

"Levy?" he murmured hopefully, praying to God he wasn't wedged between a gay man and…someone else.

"Not Levy, baby. I'm way more woman that that little girl."

Gray's eyes flew open as he bolted upright, "Anna! What the hell?"

"Shhhh!" she whispered harshly, "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

"Get out of my sleeping bag!" he hissed.

She ran her hands over his pectorals, "Aren't you curious, Gray? I'm sure you could appreciate love from an older, experienced woman. I know I could use a little lovin' from a hot man like you."

"No way!" he growled, pushing her backward.

"Oh, c'mon Gray!" she purred, squeezing his biceps, "I know I could teach you a thing or two."

He stood up, in all his boxer-briefed glory, bounding off the bed. Oddly, Freed didn't stir…but he'd had a good amount of Fireball and Gray supposed that could attribute to his dead sleep, "What is _wrong_ with you? Go back to bed!"

She pouted, even visible in the dark, "I've been booted from my room. And I was oh-so-cold. I just wanted to get warm."

It took Gray a moment to process what she was saying… _why would Anna be booted from the room she shared with…_

"Levy!" he cried out audibly, breaking for the bedroom.

Anna scrambled out of the sleeping bag to go after Gray, nearly tripping over Freed, who was now startled awake.

Gray wasn't even trying to be quiet as he pushed open the door to Levy and Anna's room. He reached for the light switch, then realized the power was still out. He didn't need the light as he stomped across the room, grabbing Larcade by his t-shirt as he ripped him away from where he was trying to encircle his arms around Levy's waist. Levy screamed as she realized what was happening, bolting upright.

Gray slammed Larcade up against the wall, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"What the hell?!" Levy screamed, "GRAY!"

"LEVY!" Gray shouted back.

"LARCADE!" Anna dead-panned joining them at the door.

"ANNA?" Freed cried out, as he stumbled down the hall.

"FREED!" Anna yelled back, then paused to run her hand down his arm.

"Still gay!" Freed shouted.

Larcade tried to scramble free of Gray's grip. Freed clothes-lined him back against the wall, "Stay still, you little shit!"

Zeref came to the door across the hall, opening it long enough to see everyone staring at each other in the darkness.

"Zeref!" Anna exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Shut up, wouldja?" he murmured, " _Some_ of us have a big battle to fight tomorrow."

He shut the door, leaving the other adults to stare at each other. Gray had relaxed his grip on Larcade, Freed's arm holding him in place.

"What's going on here?" Natsu bellowed, exiting his room, Lucy in tow. The kids' room opened too, three little pairs of eyes appearing into the hallways.

"Daddy?" Sadie asked, her voice tired.

"Natsu!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna!" Lucy's eyes were wide.

"Larcade!" Natsu growled, noticing the position Gray held him in, "What the hell did you do?"

Freed lowered his arm, releasing Larcade from the wall.

They all started talking at once.

"She climbed into bed with me!"

"He climbed into bed with _me!"_

"I thought I went to sleep in that bed alone! Oddly, there were three people when I woke up!"

"I was cold. It wasn't my fault!"

"I was way too hot – I knew something was up!"

"Not my fault she needed a little lovin'! Obviously Frost Bite over there doesn't do a good job of it!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled finally, halting all conversation.

Everyone froze, staring at Lucy. At that moment, the lights came back on.

"Gray," Levy whispered, moving in front of his body to hide his boxer briefs from the wide-eyed Anna.

Larcade smirked at her, trying to move a little closer, but paused at Gray's scowl and Freed pushing him back against the wall.

"Go to bed!" Lucy ordered the kids, "We'll see you in the morning."

The door slammed behind the kids immediately.

"What happened?" Natsu demanded.

Everyone started to talk at once again.

"Know what?" Lucy said loudly, "Nevermind! I don't want to hear it. Obviously different sleeping arrangements are needed! Levy will be safer in a room with Gray and Freed...and Gray will be too, for that matter. Take this room. Larcade, go back into that spare room with Zeref and _stay there!_ I'm serious! You are fast outwearing your welcome! Anna, go take the couch in the living room. And stay the hell away from Gray! I don't want to hear any movement out in these halls until 8 am… _do I make myself clear?!"_

Everyone was stunned to silence, murmuring to themselves as they broke toward their assigned beds. Gray retrieved his sleeping bag, slipping into the bedroom that he, Freed, and Levy would be staying in.

"Go ahead," he said to Freed, gesturing to the bed. At least he knew Levy was safe with Freed, "And thanks, man...you really backed me up there."

"Anytime," Freed replied.

Gray spread his sleeping bag out, settling into it. The house was quiet again.

"Thank you," Levy said out loud, "I'm glad you guys came when you did. I didn't even realize what was happening."

"It's okay, Levy," Freed replied, "Gray and I will stick by you from now on. Larcade won't have another chance to make a move."

"Damn right he won't," Gray muttered. He gave silent thanks for the man that he knew was not only Levy's friend, but now his too. Any jealousy he'd felt before was gone now.

"And Levy and I will be sure to protect you from Anna," Freed added.

Gray groaned his perturbance, "Lecherous cougar."

Levy and Freed both snickered.

"Well, it can't be said that Christmas was uneventful," Levy sighed.

"Nope," Gray agreed, "It was definitely that."

He settled into his sleeping bag, sighing deeply as he tried to calm his enraged nerves.

Sleep was a long time in coming, however. Every creak the house emitted re-heightened Gray's senses to high alert.

* * *

The smell of coffee permeated through the air. Gray's nose picked up on it, making his eyes flutter open. Levy and Freed stirred in the bed beside him from their perspective corners.

"Coffee…" Levy muttered sleepily.

"Fuck ya," Gray replied, getting out of the sleeping bag.

Freed and Levy, having nothing else to change into, both lumbered out of the bedroom still fully dressed in yesterday's clothes. Gray gulped, realizing he'd have to go retrieve his jeans from the living room where Anna still slept.

"I'll get them for you," Levy offered.

Gray nodded his thanks, but as they neared the living room, they realized it was empty. Not thinking twice, Gray retrieved his jeans and t-shirt, getting dressed in the darkness of the living room before joining everyone in the kitchen.

"What a night," Lucy groaned, "Drink up – I'll make a fresh pot."

"Amen to that," Levy exhaled, holding out her mug.

They all lumbered to the table - Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gray and Freed – slumping into their chairs with heaving sighs.

"On behalf of Natsu and I," Lucy muttered, almost inaudibly, "We apologize for the people that we have no choice in being related to."

Natsu shook his head, still clearly aggravated at the whole situation, "Even the kids are tired. I don't know of any other Christmas where they haven't been up at dawn, begging us to open presents."

"On the plus side," Freed commented as he gazed wearily out the window, "It looks as though the snow has relented. I can also see the plows have been out."

"We'll get out of your hair," Gray agreed, "Silver's presents are at our house…so we really should be going."

Lucy sighed, "Don't hurry, Gray. At least stay for breakfast."

She placed the new pot of coffee on the table, everyone immediately pushing their mugs forward.

"Anyone notice that Anna and Larcade are still asleep?" Natsu laughed, shaking his head, "I guess it's exhausting to be a pig-headed pervert and a lecherous cougar."

Freed, Levy and Gray snickered. Those had been their thoughts too.

"You know," Lucy grinned, placing her hand on Gray's forearm, "I have a cousin. Her name is Michelle. Maybe for your next date –"

"DO NOT!" Gray cried out emphatically, "FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

The whole table burst out laughing.

"Mama?" Sadie asked, peering around the corner, "Is it safe to get up now?"

Lucy stretched her arms out, receiving her daughter onto her lap, "Yes baby…you can get up now. Merry Christmas!"

"Ma-wi quismas," Clive echoed, crawling onto Natsu's lap.

Silver appeared between Gray and Levy, putting an arm around both of them. Levy kissed the top of his head, again making Gray's heartstrings twinge.

"Can we open presents now?" Sadie asked.

Lucy shook her head, "We have to wait for your uncles and Aunt Anna first. Why don't we make breakfast?"

"Can I help?" Sadie exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure, baby," Lucy kissed her cheek.

Levy frowned, "Hey Lu…I noticed earlier that Anna wasn't in the living room…"

The table froze as they exchanged perplexed glances, then resumed the hustle and bustle of making Christmas breakfast, purposely ignoring the small detail.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gray placed the plate of bacon on the table, indicating that breakfast was officially served. Zeref had joined the table, staring straight ahead of him as he absently chugged back three cups of coffee in a row. He didn't touch his cell phone at all, which completely shocked the entire table. Even the kids made a comment on it.

"Zeref…" Natsu called lightly, waving a hand in front of his face, "Earthland to Zeref! What's going on with you this morning?"

"I-I really...don't want to talk about it," Zeref stuttered, "Just...leave me alone, Natsu."

Zeref zoned out again, especially as Larcade and Anna finally joined the table…together…at the same time…from the room that Zeref and Larcade had supposedly shared...

The adults exchanged wide-eyed glances, silently asking each other the question no one wanted to ask out loud.

"Breakfast is delicious, Lucy," Gray murmured, reaching for another piece of bacon.

Zeref continued to stare out the window, creating an awkward atmosphere where nobody seemed to be able to make conversation.

"We can clean up breakfast after," Lucy grinned, "Who wants to open the rest of the presents?"

The kids screamed dashing for the living room excitedly.

"We'll be going home today," Zeref mentioned to Natsu as they headed for the living room too.

"Oh?" Natsu asked, trying to sound disappointed.

"I'll be going with them," Anna announced, "Turns out younger…really is better."

"God help me," Zeref murmured.

Levy coughed, putting her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. Gray whacked her back gently, trying to hold his own breakfast down.

"So…" Natsu sighed, turning to Gray as Lucy ushered the others into the living room, "About Lucy's cousin…"

"No chance," Gray interrupted, "Absolutely no chance in hell."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Back to awkward dating again next chapter...although I'm not really sure how things can get much more awkward! Don't worry...I'll think of something.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment!**_

 _ **AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	10. The Catastrophe

_**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post Gray at all during January! It's been a very...looooonng...month. Anyway, I think you'll enjoy this chapter - lemme know at the end, k?**_

* * *

"B-Black?" Juvia stuttered, eyeing the gorgeous dark-haired man in front of her.

"Yes please," Gray confirmed, "And a chai tea latte for my friend."

Levy's cheeks tinged red at the scowl Juvia shot at her. She tried to shrink away as the barista punched in the order.

Holly rolled her eyes at her coworker's lack of tact, then moved away to start making the drinks.

Levy reached over to hand Juvia her card, "I'm paying this time, Gray. You got the last ones."

Gray shook his head in protest, placing his own card in Juvia's hand, "I don't mind, Lev, really. I'll get it."

" _I_ will pay!" Juvia interjected, her face beet red as she reached into her pocket. She ran the card through, paying for Gray's coffee, then accepted Levy's card to pay for the tea.

Gray was taken aback by Juvia's forcefulness. "Umm…" he offered Juvia a half-smile, "Thank you?"

Gray and Levy could both see the flush on Juvia's face as she beamed back at him, "I'll buy all your coffees now. Every. Last. One."

"That's... completely unnecessary," Gray assured her, glancing at Levy, "I...couldn't let you do that."

As soon as Holly placed their beverages on the counter , Gray grabbed his coffee and beelined for the table where Natsu, Lucy, and Freed were waiting.

"She liiiikes yoou," Levy singsonged quietly as she hurried to keep up with him. She didn't want the others to overhear her light hearted teasing.

"She creeeps meeee oooout," Gray sang back, "She put her number on the cup again - and I don't know about you, but I sure as hell didn't see her do it. Whatever you do, don't tell Natsu and Lucy…I really don't want to be forced to go on a date with her. Ever."

Levy giggled, casting a glance back to the coffee bar where the blue-haired barista was clanging coffee mugs loudly. Juvia glared at Levy, sending a chill down her spine as she raced to catch up to Gray.

"Gorgeous day!" Gray remarked jovially as he joined Natsu, Lucy, and Freed at the table with his coffee.

"You'd never guess only a few weeks ago, we had a few feet of snow," Freed agreed, "And now it's all melted!"

"Where are the kids?" Levy asked, noting the lack of little people that were usually attached to Lucy and Natsu when they went out.

"Asuka is taking them to the park today!" Natsu beamed, "It's been awhile since I've taken my beautiful wife out for lunch."

"And you've recovered from the holidays?" Freed asked with a knowing wink.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances, sighing dramatically in perfect harmony.

"That's...sort of why we invited you here," Lucy murmured, her voice sheepish, "We...wanted to apologize for our relatives."

"You couldn't help that," Levy shook her head.

"Still, I'm not sure we'll invite any of them back," Natsu scoffed, shuddering, "Unbelievable."

"So...have you heard from Anna or your brothers?" Levy asked nervously.

Part of her didn't want to know, but the other, currently more dominant part of her, was curious. By the look on her friends' faces, they were thinking the same thing.

Natsu shrugged, "Apparently Zeref has locked himself in the basement. He refuses to come out until Larcade and Anna are sleeping and basically hoards groceries in there so he doesn't have to face them."

"Is there a bathroom in the basement?" Gray asked in horror. He shook his head vigorously, "Know what? Don't answer that."

"Anna told me she will be going back to her house in a day or two," Lucy sighed, completely happy to not answer Gray's question, "I guess she doesn't like the messy state of the house or something. Anyway, Larcade is going with her, though we're not entirely sure for how long."

Levy paled visibly, "I'm really sorry I asked."

The table laughed uncomfortably.

"If they got married," Lucy cringed, "My aunt would be our sister-in-law."

"And if they had kids," Gray pointed out, directly focusing on Natsu, "You'd be your cousin's uncle!"

"Or worse…" Natsu dead-panned, dropping his forehead onto the table with a heavy thud, "My brother's nephew."

Everyone shuddered, unnerved.

"At least he didn't go home with Levy," Gray grumbled.

Levy snickered, knowing that was _never_ a possibility.

"Is it weird that I see that as less creepy?" Freed queried with an arched brow, blowing steam off his cup as he raised it to his lips for a sip.

"YES!" Gray and Levy shouted.

"NO!" both Natsu and Lucy protested.

An awkward silence filled the table. Gray, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy all had turned a sickening shade of green. Freed was just plain amused.

"On another note," Lucy interjected, passing Gray a white piece of paper, "These are the details on where to pick up your date for tonight. She likes movies - so Natsu and I picked up tickets for you. A romantic comedy."

Gray groaned, scanning the instructions quickly.

"And here's yours," Lucy passed Levy another piece of paper, "Restaurant reservations are already made."

"Should we compare?" Levy asked, eyeing Gray's white slip with curious amusement.

Gray shook his head, "Naw. I really don't want to know who you're seeing tonight."

"C'mon," Lucy smacked Gray's arm playfully before her voice turned sly, "Aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"Nope!" Gray insisted, "In fact, I've got to get going. I'm picking Silver up for the morning. Cana has some meeting..."

"You're not squelching on tonight's date, right, Ice-for-Brains?" Natsu chuckled, one eyebrow raised, "Silver _will_ be going _back_ to his mother's before your date?"

"That's the plan." Gray scowled at Natsu, "I'll be there. I promised, didn't I?"

Natsu grinned cockily, "You won't be sorry. She's great. You'll like her for sure."

Levy's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"And we picked a really good one for you tonight too," Lucy assured her, placing a hand on her forearm, "He's really cute!"

Freed chuckled at the menacing glares the two men exchanged, Gray's fists balling as though he was offended that they'd pick someone 'cute' for Levy. Natsu glared at Lucy for saying Levy's date was attractive.

The two men locked eyes, Natsu's lit up with mischievous intent. Gray didn't like that look. It was never a good thing when Natsu Dragneel knew something he didn't.

Now he was worried about his date tonight.

"Anyways, I _do_ have to get going," Gray broke— _and therefore forfeited_ — the silent staring contest to the pink bastard, then turned to Levy, "You want a ride home?"

She smiled, "Thank you — I brought my car today…but I'll let you walk me out."

Gray helped her out of her chair, guiding her toward the door with one hand resting gently on her lower back.

"Seeya Freed!" he called over his shoulder, "Bye, Luce!"

Natsu was unphased by the snub, seeing as he'd emerged victorious in the staring contest. He formed an 'L' on his forehead with his left hand, smirking cockily when his raven-haired best friend scowled back.

Freed watched the pair leave, his fingers resting on his chin.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Lucy teased, "With the way you're staring after Levy, maybe you like women after all?"

Freed chuckled, "No, nothing like that...I was just wondering why you bother setting those two up on dates. The attraction between them is obvious."

"Long story," Natsu snorted, "Which we will happily explain to you...but don't worry - we're only setting them up with the wrong people so they realize how much they belong together."

"NATSU!" Lucy hissed, "I think we need to talk about that filter again - _you're just not getting it!"_

Freed privately thought the pink-haired man _did_ get it, he just couldn't give two shits about keeping quiet.

He chuckled, "It's okay. I'd already put two and two together. I figured it was something like that based on what Levy has told me about her previous dates. There's no way that many awful dates were just a coincidence."

"Don't hate us," Lucy begged, "We know it's a little manipulative...but we're just trying to help because we love them both so much and they're so perfect together."

"I don't approve of your tactics," Freed admitted, finishing his tea, "I worry about one of them actually getting hurt by this, but I know your intentions are good. Honestly...I think they'll just come together on their own if it's meant to be."

"You sound like Levy," Natsu sighed dramatically, "Why does everybody take so long to get around to stuff? She likes him, he likes her... _DONE!_ I mean, can you imagine if you and me waited this long, Luce?"

Lucy blushed. That was not how she remembered it. Lucy had had a crush on Natsu _forever_ , but he was completely oblivious to her feelings and his own. Before they finally got together, she basically had to spell it out to him word for word what it feels like to be in love.

She laughed to herself as she remembered Natsu's infamous romantic confirmation that he wanted to be with her, " _Oh - is_ _that_ _was being in love feels like? Hell - I've loved you forever then. We should probably just get married."_

"We even have a ship name for them," Natsu informed Freed, breaking her train of thoughts.

"A 'ship' name?" Freed repeated, an eyebrow raised with amusement.

"When we were in college, the combination of two names became the 'ship' name of the people getting together," Lucy explained, "Natsu and I were called 'NaLu'."

Freed chuckled.

"Gray and Levy's name is even better!" Natsu huffed, "GraVy."

He waved his hands in a _tada!_ motion, smiling proudly.

"I came up with it myself. Too bad we didn't get a name as delicious as theirs."

Freed burst out laughing as the three of them gathered the garbage on the table, depositing it into the bin on their way out the door.

* * *

Behind the bar, Juvia was still fuming as she put away her personal stack of cups with her phone number on it (reserved for Gray's visits to the coffee shop) into the cupboard.

"Hey, Juvia...you wanna take a break?" Holly asked worriedly, knowing Juvia was about to go off on another rampage. The signs were all there: tight mouth, short huffs, and crazy eyes.

"Love rivals...first there was that short girl...and now that blonde hussy too!"

"Pretty sure the blonde was married to the pinkette," Holly pointed out, "And _Levy_ is dating other people. Not 'your beloved Gray'. She's really nice, Juvia."

"I'm throwing my hat into the ring, Holly," Juvia continued, completely ignoring her coworker's comment as she paced behind the bar, "I'll prove to my darling Gray that neither of them could ever love him as I do!"

"Okay…" Holly interjected, "But he's barely given you the time of day - you're really going to have to step up if you want to get in the game!"

Juvia whirled around, staring at the blonde haired barista with wide, manic eyes, "You're right...my beloved and I need a ship name too!"

Holly face-palmed. Juvia was officially gone. She should just let Juvia do her thing. She usually calmed down on her own...in an hour or two.

"GraVia," Juvia tested out, resuming her pacing, "Vray. JuGra."

"Gru-vi?" Holly suggested, pronouncing it 'groovy.'

Juvia glared at her, "Seriously? What kind of a name is that? It's not the 1960's!"

"Just a suggestion!" Holly declared, concentrating on her stack of dishes, muttering, "Only a suggestion."

Juvia paced the bar for another moment before freezing, turning to Holly with huge, bloodshot eyes, "I've got it!"

Holly shuffled backward, more than a little afraid.

"Oh yes - it's the perfect ship name!" Juvia gushed, "It speaks volumes! The name instills the basis of our ever-evolving love story to a tee! Nobody will remember the ship name GraVy once this name rolls off their tongues! It's absolutely _perfect!"_

Holly contemplated not asking, but the look in Juvia's eyes told her she was going to hear it no matter what she did. Resigning herself to her fate, she closed her eyes and recited the words Juvia was waiting so eagerly to hear.

"What's the name, Juvia?"

If her tone lacked enthusiasm, the bluenette failed to notice.

Juvia's eyes radiated with pride as she leaned in and whispered, " _ViaGra."_

Holly's jaw hit the floor as Juvia went back to putting away the dishes that Holly had just washed, humming happily to herself.

Holly managed to shake off her shock after a minute or two, hurrying after her friend as they both went to the lobby to clear tables, "So how are you going to get his attention? You keep writing your number on his cups and he hasn't called you! The only place you ever see him is here, so what's the plan?"

"I'll just have to run into him outside of the shop," Juvia vowed, "You heard them just now...Gray's date is going to be at the movies tonight... with a love rival not-yet-identified. I will simply be at the right place at the right time to intercept."

"You're going to crash his date?" Holly asked, horrified.

"No!" Juvia cried out defensively. Her face contorted into that of modest admission, "I just have the sudden urge to watch a romantic comedy."

Holly sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Gray. That said, there was _no way_ she was going to get involved.

* * *

Gray hit the 'End Call' button, turning to his son with a grin, "Well, it looks like your mother's meeting is going late and you'll be staying with me for the rest of the weekend."

Silver's face lit up with excitement, then slowly turned to a frown, "That's cool, but didn't you say you had a date tonight?"

Gray shook his head, knowing Natsu was going to chew him out for cancelling the date after he promised, but he had a valid reason!

"I'll have to reschedule. Gimme another minute. I'll get out of it and then you and I will find something fun to do," Gray hit Natsu's number on the speed dial, pacing the living room until Natsu answered. "Hey! Something came up tonight. Cana's meeting is running late so I'm keeping Silver for the night."

Silver kicked his feet onto the coffee table, blowing a large bubble with his gum while he waited for Gray to finish the call. Maybe they could go swimming...or to laser tag – that was always fun!

"Natsu, we could just reschedule. It's not a big deal!" Gray was saying, "No – tell Lucy _not_ to get her on the line. Just tell her I'll take a raincheck!"

Silver wandered to the fridge, helping himself to a juice box, even though they were strictly for school. He figured by the tone of his Dad's voice that he probably wouldn't even notice.

"Really," Gray stated, thoroughly unamused, "Boy, you have an answer for everything, don't you, Flame-Brain? Fine...tell her we'll meet her there."

Gray hung up the phone, turning to Silver with an apologetic grin.

"Uh-oh," Silver hummed, "I don't like _that_ look…"

"Just wanna say I'm sorry in advance, buddy," Gray muttered, also grabbing a forbidden juice box for himself.

"What does that mean?" Silver asked.

Gray sighed heavily, putting the juice box back. He reached for a beer instead, patting his son on his head lovingly, "It means, my boy – you have a date tonight, too."

* * *

Levy eyed the restaurant cautiously as she approached the vibrant neon sign, a little surprised she'd never noticed it before. Of course, it was rare for her to come to this side of town. She locked her little blue car, checked her appearance in her side mirror, then crossed the parking lot. Her date was supposed to meet her outside near the front door.

She spotted him exactly where Natsu and Lucy had said she'd find him – right underneath the street light. Despite herself, her cheeks tinged pink. Lucy wasn't kidding...he was _really_ good looking.

He hadn't spotted her yet, so she took a moment to check him out. He was perhaps an inch or two shorter than Gray, but just as built. His hair was blonde and fluffed out with casual gelled spikes. His eyes were so blue, she could pick out the colour from 30 feet away. He wore tight black jeans, intentionally tattered at the knees, with a tight black shirt that showed off his contoured chest and biceps. He relaxed against the lamp pole, typing into his cell phone.

Levy took a deep breath and approached him, trying to put a genuine smile on her face. She let out an undignified snort, somewhat sure she looked more like she'd just sucked back laughing gas at the dentist instead.

 _Overkill, Levy...calm down...it's just a date._

She composed herself, closing the rest of the distance until she stood only a couple feet away.

"H-Hi," she said softly.

Up close, she could see a scar above his right eye and a bold crystalline earring in his left ear. His lips were curved in a smile... it looked so natural, she guessed he was the kind of guy who rarely went without a smile. She didn't mind that at all.

He didn't answer her greeting, continuing to text obliviously. Levy cleared her throat, waving so that maybe the movement would catch his attention.

"Hello!" she said a bit louder, "I'm Levy!"

The blue-eyed, blond-haired man looked up from his phone, his smile threatening to melt her right there.

"I'm Sting," he greeted, extending his hand, "Hmm...Natsu _said_ you were cute...that's an understatement...you're _damned_ cute!"

Levy's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing hot from the compliment. She smiled easier as a small bead of hope ran down her spine.

He grinned, typing out a quick message before extending his hand, "Shall we?"

Levy stared at the hand for a moment before taking it. He pulled her flush to his side, looking down.

"You're pretty short, eh?" he quipped, a cocky smirk on his lips, "Natsu didn't tell me that part."

She tried to pull away, "Ummm...is that a bad thing?"

Sting shrugged, beginning to walk into the restaurant. Levy had no choice but to hurry alongside him.

"Not at all," Sting told her, opening the door, "You still look good on my arm. Plus, you've got one hell of an ass."

Levy's free arm flew to her rear end, covering it as Sting laughed out loud, "Relax! I'm playing around!"

The waiter showed them to a table. Sting took one side, casting another quick glance at his cell. He smirked at the message, tapping in a response.

"Sorry about that," Sting apologized, "Just yakking at my brother. He's looking after my cat while I'm out tonight."

"Your cat...requires a cat-sitter for the length of a date?" Levy queried, flabbergasted. Even Natsu's cat wasn't that needy.

Sting laughed, "Not really. My cat gets along really well with his cat. Wanna see?"

"Okay," Levy agreed politely, leaning over the table as Sting flipped through his pictures.

He showed Levy a picture of two cats, curled up together on a single pet bed. She had never seen a cat with such a dark red coat of fur before. Orange, yes...but never maroon. He was much larger than the other cat, his lounging form taking up most of the pet bed. The most interesting thing, however, was the blue vest he wore.

The other cat was wearing a froggy onesie…at least that's what she assumed it was. It was pink with dots, covering the smaller cat so completely, she couldn't tell much else about the tiny feline.

"That's Lector," Sting said proudly, pointing to the red cat, "He's my best friend."

Levy nodded, pointing to the other cat.

"That's Frosch," Sting told her, "You can't see her very well there though. Let me see if I can find a better pic."

He opened up the menu, shocking Levy with the sheer number of cat pictures on his phone. He selected one like he knew exactly which one would be perfect, beaming as he zoomed in for her.

Frosch was curled up in the arms of a black-haired man, whose bangs were covering one eye. Levy could clearly see that Frosch's fur was _green_ of all colours! If she thought red fur was weird…

"That's my brother," Sting told her, "His name is Rogue."

Levy studied the face of the man who held his cat so tenderly. He was a good looking man. His bangs were long, hanging in his face, but she liked how calm he looked. The eye that she could see was a dark brown. Very pretty colour. He wasn't smiling, or frowning...he was just _content._

"We're identical twins," Sting grinned, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Twins?" Levy repeated, "I...wouldn't have guessed that. Like, at all."

Sting picked up his phone, tapping out a message, then turned off the screen, "You know, it's weird! Lots of people say that. I always thought we were dead ringers, but no one ever has a problem telling us apart!"

Levy offered an awkward smile, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay," Sting laughed, squeezing her hand gently, "You're so cute, Levy. We're just really close friends. So close, we consider ourselves brothers."

Levy let out a deep sigh of relief. There was no resemblance between them at all. Close friends made much more sense.

"Anyway," Sting reached across the table, taking Levy's hand, "About me...my brother and my cat are my best friends. I like MMA fighting and I'm an apprentice plumber. Natsu is my mentor at work."

"He is?" Levy tilted her head, trying to pull her hand away without being too obvious.

Sting nodded vigorously, "Everything I know, I've learned from him. I really look up to him! Plus, he's met my cat and agrees Lector is one of the handsomest cats he's ever seen. You can never go wrong with a mentor that acknowledges that."

Levy smiled. Natsu was a good man. Maybe he wasn't the wisest at times, but he had a good heart and it was nice to know that he was a good mentor to someone like Sting.

Sting interrupted her thoughts, glancing down at his cell with a bright smile when it chimed again. The waiter came to take their orders, Sting only glancing up long enough to order a burger with the works.

Levy sighed, wondering why Sting bothered to come on this date _at all._ He seemed more interested in whatever his brother was texting...likely about the cats. She had never met anyone so...obsessed?

"Look!" Sting cried out, showing her a picture of Lector and Frosch curled up on either of Rogue's shoulders, "They're all cuddling!"

"Very cute," Levy agreed politely.

"Lector is very soft," Sting told her, "Like crazy soft. He's a great cuddler."

"Why does Frosch wear that costume?" Levy pointed to the frog outfit inquisitively.

"Adorable, right?" Sting grinned, flipping to another picture of Frosch lounging on a chair, "Frosch wanders away a lot. The frog costume helps Rogue keep track of her when she takes herself for a walk."

Levy couldn't help but gawk. That was...utterly ridiculous. It wasn't like there were a lot of green cats around to begin with. Then again, there were probably even fewer green cats wearing pink frog costumes around.

"Right," Levy sighed doubtfully, "That makes _perfect_ sense."

Sting beamed, tapping in a message on his cell.

"So your brother...is he training as a plumber too?" Levy needed to change the subject.

None of his comments made any sense and she hoped they'd find other things to talk about than cats. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ cats...but there had to be more to Sting than his apprenticeship, his brother, and the cats. Otherwise, Natsu wouldn't have chosen him as her date...right?

Sting shook his head, "He's going into metal work – welding. He has a mentor too, although the guy hasn't been around for awhile. Rogue said he's only gone until he can come back… something about becoming a changed man. Just up and disappeared though. Rogue was devastated."

Levy hummed to herself, suddenly feeling inexplicably uncomfortable as Sting made another attempt to grab her hand. Sting didn't notice her discomfort, distracted from his attempt to touch her as another text came through. He opened up his phone, snickering to himself as he read the message.

She wasn't sure about Sting. He was friendly enough, although she found his touchy-feely advances daunting. Also, it was sort of...rude to keep texting throughout her date. Even so, he seemed to be an open book about his life with his brother...and their cats.

"Hey, Rogue really wants to meet you," Sting told her excitedly, "Do you mind if he joins us?"

Levy's mouth dropped open, completely unsure how to answer that question. They'd been together for barely a half hour and they hadn't gotten past the two subjects that had occupied their entire conversation.

 _Wasn't this supposed to be a date? As in...two people?_

Sting beamed at her, not waiting for an answer, "I'll order a burger for him too! He'll be here in 10 minutes! I'll be right back! I'm just going to tell the waiter!"

He slid out of his chair, disappearing so fast, Levy couldn't help but gawk.

"Great," Levy sighed, offering a feeble smile and a half-hearted wave, "I can hardly wait."

The cell phone was still on, left face up on the table. Levy glanced around, her eyes wide. She should _not_ read his texts to see what was so interesting. She should _definitely not do that._

She glanced over to where Sting was talking to the waiter, both of them laughing about something. Frowning, she caved to her impulses and turned the cell around. The conversation was still loaded, but she quickly turned the phone back around, her cheeks turning a deep purple once she'd read the last line.

She needed to get out of there...ASAP. _HOLY SHIT_ she needed to get out of there! She glanced at it again to be sure she hadn't misread. She hadn't.

It was there...in bold type.

" _Any chance she might be into threesomes?"_

* * *

Juvia looked over the list of movies that would be playing at the theatre that night. While the discussion this morning had revealed Gray would be going to a romantic comedy, they hadn't specified _which_ romantic comedy he would be seeing.

It turned out there were three romance films playing that night. She bit her lower lip, trying to imagine which one 'Lucy-the-Love-Rival' would pick. One movie was about lovers that were split up by war. Juvia didn't think that sounded very comedic. The next movie was about meeting a fiance's parents. Logically, Lucy wouldn't pick that one for a first date. The third movie was about a boss and employee. Of the three, that was the most likely choice and Juvia's best bet.

"One ticket for 'Just Cuz You're My Boss', please," she told the ticketmaster.

"Only one ticket?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. His hair was brownish-red, a cocky grin plastered on his face. The name tag said, 'Dan'.

"Yes – one ticket!" Juvia replied.

"You know that's a typical date movie, right?" he asked, "Are you going to see a romantic comedy by yourself?"

Juvia blushed, shifting her feet nervously. He was cute...but she had to keep her eyes on the mission.

"I'm off in 15 minutes," he told her, winking lightly as he issued the ticket, "Why don't I come sit beside you when I'm done?"

Juvia shook her head vigorously, "No! Don't do that! Whatever you do, _do not_ join me!"

Dan stepped back, clearly confused.

Juvia took the ticket, and her debit card, looking at the dejected man in front of her, "Look, I'm really sorry...it's just that I'm meeting someone there, okay? It's all in the name of ViaGra."

Dan's mouth fell open, but Juvia didn't wait for a verbal response, disappearing into the crowd to get to her theatre. She didn't want to miss the opening credits...or Gray when he came in.

Dan stared after her as she disappeared, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, shaking his head slowly.

"That was...interesting," the next man in the ticket line murmured.

His girlfriend shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah," Dan agreed, still staring at the door Juvia had exited through, "Now I've really got to meet her. She's gorgeous. Her eyes...her hair...her body...and Viagra doesn't bother her!"

The young couple rolled their eyes, snapping Dan back to reality. He grinned apologetically, then resumed issuing them their movie tickets.

* * *

Gray and Silver pulled up to the park, noting the snow piles that still lingered from the snowstorm only a few weeks ago.

"Why are we meeting at the park?" Silver asked, "It's wet out."

"I know," Gray sighed, "I called Uncle Natsu to cancel the date. He and Aunt Lucy told me it was no problem for you to come with me since my date has her pupil with her today anyway. Turns out, she was going to cancel for the same reason. So Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy _graciously_ arranged for us to meet anyways."

"You don't want to be here any more than I do. Why do you go along with everything they say?" Silver asked, his nose scrunched in confusion.

Gray sighed heavily, contemplating how to explain adult life to his 7 year old son.

"I'm lonely," he admitted finally, "I see Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy and how happy they are...and I want that too. I don't know how to date anymore. It's been a long time since college...so Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy are helping me."

"You mean you're too lazy to go find dates on your own," Silver quipped.

Gray shot him a playful scowl, "No...it means I don't know where to meet people. I don't want to meet someone at a bar or somewhere shady. I want something real. Natsu and Lucy know a lot of people. If they think they can find someone for me to be happy with, I'm happy to let them try."

"You were happy with Levy," Silver pointed out, "But then she made you really sad."

Gray hummed to himself. He wasn't sure how to direct the conversation from there. He supposed the best way was to level with his son honestly.

"Levy wants time to date other people," Gray told him, "She wants to be sure that it's what she wants before we get into a relationship."

Silver offered his father a confident pat on the hand, "A package deal like us? She'll be back."

Gray laughed out loud as they opened the truck doors, spotting tonight's dates arriving. The woman, Yukino, was really pretty. She was of shorter stature, though not as short as Levy. Her hair was a pretty pale blue colour. She wore a long coat with white jeans and white boots. The young girl she was with had white hair and pretty facial features. She wore a dress and looked to be around Silver's age. Gray had to wonder if they knew they were going to play _at an outdoor park_. Neither were appropriately dressed.

"Hi!" he called out cheerfully.

"Hello!" Yukino called back, raising her hand in greeting - just as she tripped over a branch on the ground. She fell to her knees, getting her white jeans muddy instantly.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked, rushing to help her up.

Yukino's cheeks tinged red, "Oh yeah! Sorry about that. I'm a bit clumsy."

She accepted Silver's hand, grinning sheepishly at him as he helped her to her feet.

The girl beside them rolled her eyes, "Honestly. You're such a klutz!"

Gray was stunned, making eye contact with Silver.

"I know!" Yukino apologized, trying to brush herself off, "That was _not_ the impression I wanted to make. So sorry about that."

"It's no problem," Gray assured her, extending his hand, "I'm Gray...and this is my son, Silver."

"Yukino," Yukino shook Gray's hand, then pushed the girl forward gently, "This is my pupil, Chelsea. She's also my niece."

"Pleased to meet you," Silver offered her his hand.

Chelsea glared at him, "Boys are full of germs. I'm not touching you."

Gray gritted his teeth, only holding back because of the look Silver cast at him.

"No problem!" Silver replied lightly. He bent to the ground, picking up an earthworm, "Hey! Look what I found!"

Chelsea screamed, running behind Yukino, who also screamed, stumbling back before tripping over Chelsea, sending them both to the ground on their backsides.

Gray scrambled to help them both up. Silver was suppressing the urge to burst out laughing - panicking that much over an earthworm? Sadie would have dared him to eat it. Clive _would have_ eaten it.

"Silver," Gray warned with his eyes.

Both ladies were upright again.

Silver chucked the earthworm back into the dirt, a smirk on his face as he realized Chelsea was still clinging to Yukino's jacket...like the worm would hurt her or something, "I was only kidding."

" _Silver_ ," Gray urged.

"I'm sorry," Silver sighed, "I won't do it again."

Gray sighed, looking over the two girls...who were anything but white now.

"I do not wish to play today, Aunt Yuki!" Chelsea whined, "Take me home immediately."

"It's just a little mud," Yukino reasoned with her, "Most kids wouldn't mind."

"I'm not most kids!" Chelsea reminded her, starting to cry, "I'm dirty and wet and I wanna go home!"

Yukino got down to her knees, brushing the tears out of Chelsea's eyes, "Okay. We'll go."

Gray exchanged glances with Silver again, both frowning.

"Yukino," Gray said gently, "Maybe we should at least get the kids to _try_ playing."

Yukino's eyes went wide as the two kids eyed each other, the mini-Gray's expression almost _daring_ her to stay for a little while.

"Very well," Chelsea seethed, nodding to accept the challenge, "We shall stay for a few minutes. But no more earthworms or we're leaving."

"That's a pretty cool slide," Silver pointed across the playground. There was a twisting slide that landed in a sandpit, "Wanna try it?"

Chelsea stuck her nose in the air, sauntering to the nearby picnic table.

Yukino sighed heavily, Gray picking up the basket of goodies they'd brought to join them at the table.

This was going to be another _very_ long date.

* * *

Levy tried inching down the seat a bit. Sting had joined her on her side of the table, one arm behind her shoulders. Rogue sat across from them, his face emotionless as he took in Levy's appearance. He texted something, Sting's phone going off moments later.

Levy rolled her eyes as Sting lifted his arm from around her, reaching for his cell. On one hand, she wasn't comfortable with his arm around her. On the other, she was just about DONE with the texting throughout the date...they were sitting across the table from each other, for crying out loud!

Rogue was staring at her, then at Sting as he finished reading the text. Sting keeled over laughing.

"So…" Levy cleared her throat, picking at the salad in front of her, "What's so funny?"

Both men put their phone face-down on the table, "Nothing!"

She could see Rogue flinching, making Sting snicker again. She raised an eyebrow, thoroughly unamused.

A man at the table behind her started to sneeze rapidly.

"So now that you can see us together," Sting gestured between himself and Rogue, "Can you see the resemblance? I find it shocking how many people can't see that we're twins."

"Not really," Levy admitted, "Honestly, I'd say you're polar opposites. You...really don't have much in common at all feature-wise. Or personality-wise. Plus, you already told me you're not brothers."

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly, going back to his cell screen.

"So what about you?" Sting asked, "Got siblings?"

Levy shook her head, "No siblings. No family. My parents died when I was 14 in a car accident."

Sting was looking at his phone again, smirking as he read the message. She clenched her hands, getting more irate by the second. This date was a joke. He wasn't interested in anything other than Rogue's texts. That was the first personal question he'd asked all night - and he wasn't even paying attention to her answer.

Suddenly, Rogue shifted uncomfortably, slinking down on his side of the booth. His face lost colour as he grabbed his phone, typing furiously into it.

Levy toyed with the leaves of her salad. On cue, Sting's phone went off. She waited for the laughter that typically followed reading, but this time, Sting's face paled as his eyes went wide too. Both men started glancing frantically around the restaurant.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rogue announced abruptly, passing something across the table to Sting, then leaving his unfinished meal abruptly.

Sting was staring after him with wide, panicked eyes.

Levy reeled back as her eyes met large, orange ones. Red fur was sticking out all over the place...and he _still_ wore that silly blue vest.

Levy was face to face with Sting's cat, Lector.

Sting reached around her and covered her mouth with one hand to keep her from freaking out, nestling Lector between them so that he was out of the other restaurant patrons' view.

"Shhhh!" Sting whispered.

"He brought the cats to the restaurant?" Levy hissed through Sting's fingers.

"There wasn't a choice," Sting whispered back, "He couldn't leave them home alone!"

She could see Rogue sauntering toward the bathroom, stooping to peer underneath tables along the way, sometimes into chairs that were tucked beneath the cloth. A woman yelped as he leaned over her shoulder, checking the seat around her.

"What is he doing?" Levy dared to ask, her question muffled by Sting's hand.

"He just can't find the bathroom," Sting replied, "It's all good!"

"The other cat is missing, isn't she?"

Sting nodded, his eyes frantic as he searched the restaurant with his gaze.

Levy shook her head in complete disbelief.

The man behind her sneezed again, making her jump in her seat.

This was getting utterly ridiculous.

* * *

The theatre was dark and Juvia couldn't pick out faces at all. She managed to check out the people coming into the theatre while opening credits were being played. Now that the lights were out, she was having trouble seeing any newcomers' faces - she couldn't determine whether Gray and his date had arrived or not.

Juvia tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair, contemplating her next move. Maybe if she moved up front, she could use the light of the screen to scan the faces in the audience.

She nodded to herself, certain the plan would work.

Excusing herself, she climbed over the lap of the man sitting next to her, nearly falling on his wife. The next man leaned back in his seat as far as he could go to let Juvia pass, but he yelped as she inadvertently knocked his pop out of the holder and onto his lap.

"HOLY CRABFISH THAT'S COLD!" he screamed, bolting from his seat to the aisle.

"I'm so sorry!" she shrieked.

He glared at her, his eyes glinting in the dark, then stalked off to the theatre exit, presumably to find a bathroom.

"I'll buy you another one!" she called out after him.

"Shhhhh!" a dozen people around her hissed.

She sighed as she finally made it to the centre aisle, diverting straight toward the front of the theatre.

"Sit DOWN, Lady!" a teenage boy growled, chucking some popcorn at her, his date glaring daggers as well.

"I just need to go up here for a minute!" Juvia told him.

His friends starting chucking popcorn at her too.

Juvia kept her head held high as she continued toward the front, despite the pelts of popcorn on her body, now coming from more directions than just the rude teenagers. She turned around once she was almost at the screen, staring into the crowd. She realized that the light from the screen did little to illuminate the faces of the people in the audience at all. She might have to go through the rows one by one.

"Seriously, lady!" the same teenager called out, "You're ruining the movie!"

"I'm just looking for my friend!" Juvia yelled back, the irritation audible in her voice.

"Sit down!" a woman ordered.

Juvia ignored her, scanning the room. Gray did not appear to be there. Maybe she had chosen the wrong movie.

"What's your _problem?"_ another man at the back yelled.

The teenagers pelted her with popcorn again, other members of the audience joining in amongst jeers warning her she'd better get out of the way.

That made Juvia angrier. She pulled out her cell phone, putting the flashlight on and scanned the crowd that way, blinding people as she looked at their faces.

"That's it! I'm getting an employee!" an angry woman bellowed, leaving her seat to hurry to the lobby.

"That's not necessary!" Juvia told her, "I'm leaving. My friend isn't here. Sadly, there will be no ViaGra meeting at this movie tonight."

The other audience members were stunned to silence, the actors on the screen making the only noise, then started to cheer as she marched toward the entrance, oblivious to the popcorn now being fired at her by every movie watcher in the crowd.

* * *

"I don't want a sandwich," Chelsea stated, her nose in the air haughtily, "Those were made this morning. They're not fresh."

"They _are_ fresh," Yukino sighed, "Just try one."

Gray and Silver both took a bite of their sandwiches, making eye contact and smiling to each other. They both thought the sandwiches were really good.

Chelsea didn't answer, pouting with arms crossed.

"Maybe you should take Chelsea to the swings?" Gray suggested.

Silver tried not to show his distaste at the idea, "I'll go...but does she want to?"

All eyes turned to Chelsea, already expecting her answer.

"Whatever," Silver mumbled, "I'm going."

Silver hopped off the picnic table, running for the playground.

"Don't you want to try?" Yukino begged Chelsea.

Chelsea refused to answer, sulking into her jacket.

Gray resisted the urge to roll his eyes, turning to Yukino, "So...you're a daycare worker?"

Yukino shook her head, "No, Chelsea is the only child I look after. I work strictly for my sister."

Gray frowned, something inkling at the back of his brain, but he wasn't ready to go there yet, "What do you like to do for fun?"

She cocked her head, watching Chelsea as she watched Silver. He was going down the slide head first. Her eyes were glued to him as he hit the ground, landing in a mud puddle. He laughed out loud, then ran for the stairs again.

"I'm with Chelsea most of the time. I'm her teacher too," Yukino started to gather the leftovers off the table, packing them back into Gray's basket.

"You...don't have much personal time?" Gray guessed shrewdly.

Silver had moved on from the slide to the swings. He stood in the saddle, using his body to push the swing in motion.

Yukino shook her head, "I don't have much time for friends and the like. Aren't you worried Silver will get hurt?"

Gray shook his head, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Nope. Silver knows his limitations. If he was doing something truly dangerous, I'd intervene, but it's good for kids to experiment a bit. Life is an adventure and he doesn't want to sit on the sidelines."

He glanced purposely at Chelsea, who was wide eyed at the height Silver was getting.

"But if he falls -" Yukino said in awe.

"- then I'll go pick him up," Gray stated firmly.

Just as Gray finished his sentence, Silver hollered excitedly. He waited until the swing had reached its apex, then flew from the saddle. He landed in the mud puddle about 8 feet away from the swing set, laughing so loud, Gray found himself smiling too.

Chelsea stared in horror, watching Silver as he rolled out of the mud puddle, shook himself off, then continued to run.

"Why does he think that's fun?" Chelsea cried out, her voice low as though she wasn't really speaking to either Gray or Yukino, "He's filthy now! So many germs at parks!"

"That's the neat thing about it," Gray said, "Kids are 100% washable."

For the first time all evening, Chelsea unfolded her arms, watching as Silver ran for the merry-go-round.

"Do you want to join him?" Gray suggested as Chelsea watched Silver run as fast as he could, then jump on the circulating disc.

Yukino couldn't contain her grin as Chelsea stood up, "Maybe...maybe I'll watch from a bit closer."

* * *

Juvia left the second romantic movie, her brows furrowed in frustration. Gray wasn't in that theatre either! There were copious amounts of popcorn in her hair now...and she was pretty sure she'd been splashed by someone's fountain drink. Honestly...people could be so rude.

Maybe Gray and his date decided to watch an action movie instead. She would check out the third romantic movie first - the one about war-divided lovers - then check every other cinema in the building if she had to. Gray had to be somewhere

Up ahead, she spotted Dan taking off his apron. She beelined behind an advertisement cardboard cutout, staying perfectly still until he passed her, then hurried in the opposite direction.

* * *

Levy wanted to leave...so badly. She didn't even care that nobody had finished their dinner. The cat nestled between her and Sting was kneading her leg with his claws... it _hurt_.

Rogue had gone around the entire restaurant now, even managing to check the men's bathroom, and was currently on his second round.

He stopped by the table, eyeing Levy with a quivering lower lip, "Can you check the women's bathroom?"

Those had been the only words he'd said all night long. Levy's eyes widened. She really did NOT want to be part of this. What would she even do if she found the cat? It wasn't like Frosch knew her. Her leg was already Lector's scratching post. She could only imagine how a frightened kitten like Frosch would react if she tried to pick her up.

Sting moved out of the way, his eyes full of misery as he gestured toward the bathroom, "Please, Levy?"

Sighing, Levy squeezed out of the booth, jumping as the man at the next table sneezed loudly again.

"Goodness, George!" his wife exclaimed, "Are you getting sick?"

George rubbed his leaking, bloodshot eyes, his throat was getting tighter. "It feels more like an allergic reaction, but the only thing I'm allergic to is cats!"

"Weird…" his wife mumbled, "but you don't look so hot. Let me just finish up while you go pay the bill."

Levy turned away from the husband and wife's conversation, reassessing Sting – who was casually pushing Lector underneath his jacket.

"Just so you know, I really don't think it's going to work out between us," she told him sternly, "I am _not_ into threesomes!"

Sting shook his head, "You read our texts? Just so you know, that was a joke...but I can't believe you broke my trust like that. Definitely no second date. But...will you check the bathroom for us anyway? We're kind of in a bind here."

Huffing as she made her way to the washroom at the back of the restaurant, Levy prayed that Rogue would find Frosch first. She really didn't know how a cat in a frog costume could go missing in the first place...how had she not been spotted yet?

"Frosch!" Levy whispered as she entered the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty. She checked each stall.

"Meeew."

It was faint...but Levy had definitely heard it.

She scanned the room, trying to decipher where she'd heard the noise before realizing one of the tiles on the ceiling was moved. Big, round eyes peered down at her, the telltale frog costume's beady eyes peering from above. Honestly, she had to admit to herself that Frosch _was_ insanely cute.

"How did you get up there, little one?" Levy demanded, "Come down!"

"Meew!"

She frowned. It was obvious Frosch wasn't going to come down on her own. Glancing around the restroom, she considered her options. She couldn't bring Rogue or Sting into the washroom. She glanced at the counter, guesstimating the distance to the ceiling if she were to stand on top of it.

Her other option was to leave – tell Sting and Rogue where Frosch was and walk away from the restaurant - fast - and never visit it again... _ever_.

"Meeew!" Frosch cried out.

Levy slumped her shoulders in defeat. She couldn't do that. She couldn't leave the adorable, defenseless kitten in the rafters. If other patrons found out she was there, there would be chaos. She had to get to Frosch before anyone else came in.

She pulled herself onto the counter, standing shakily and doing her best not to look down. She was still a foot from the roof. Levy cursed her height, surveying the surroundings to come up with a plan.

The stall door was less than a foot away from the edge of the counter. If she could get on top of that, maybe she could move the panel above it and get into the ceiling that way.

Nodding to herself, Levy maneuvered down the counter, reaching to the top of the thin stall wall. She hoisted herself, landing on her stomach on top of the stall. Her legs scrambled to get over, precariously for a moment, but she made it. She straddled the wall with a small, victorious smile. She didn't dare do a victory dance—her balance was already unsteady and she'd fall for sure. Reaching the tile would be awkward enough.

Holding on to the edge, she sat up slowly so that she could reach the panel above her head.

"I am so going to fall," she muttered to herself.

"Meeew!"

"I'm coming, cat! Keep your costume on!"

Thankfully, the panel moved. Frosch moved to the edge of the moved panel, peering down at her with the biggest eyes Levy had ever seen.

"Meeew!" The plea was urgent and struck a chord in Levy's heart.

She gave a resigned sigh, "It's a good thing you're cute."

Levy glanced down at her legs, her knees locked around the thin wall. This was going to be the hard part. Somehow, she had to hoist her body through the tile enough that she could grab Frosch without falling.

"Meeew!"

Levy clenched her knees, lunging for the green kitten. Frosch's eyes widened, then scampered away from the hole.

"NO!" Levy cried out, "Frosch! Come back!"

The kitten mewled again, but it was much further away and Levy couldn't see her at all now.

"This is not happening," Levy groaned, "Know what, cat? Not my problem! I'll let Rogue find you! I'm getting down and I'm outta here!"

"Meew!"

Levy sighed, "Okay, Frosch. I'm coming."

She reached above her, using the frame supports as grips as she contemplated how she would lift herself into the rafters to go after Frosch. Would the ceiling even be strong enough to hold her?

Levy lifted one foot slowly, pulling herself to a squatting position on top of the stall wall. Then heaved herself through the hole in the ceiling. She collapsed on the next panel, thankful that it seemed to be reinforced and she wouldn't fall through.

"I really wish Lucy could see me now, Frosch! She'd be impressed!"

Levy maneuvered to her hands and knees, crawling into the darkness.

"Where'd you go, kitty?"

"Meeew!"

Levy took her cell phone out, turning on the flashlight. She caught the glint of Frosch's eyes - both sets - and started crawling toward the escape-artist cat.

* * *

Silver was back at the swings, but this time, he was pushing Chelsea. She had a small smile on her face, pumping her legs to get some height.

"Kids are amazing," Yukino said in awe, "He managed to get her to play!"

"They are," Gray agreed, "Now wouldn't it be something if he got her to jump into the mud puddle?"

Yukino giggled, "That's not very likely. But it _is_ nice to see her loosen up. Chelsea has had a very sheltered life and she doesn't get exposed to other children too often."

Gray hummed to himself. He had put the pieces together on his own...Lucy and Natsu had set him up with Sorano's younger sister. What he didn't know yet was _why._ And he wasn't willing to admit to Yukino that he knew who she was yet.

Obviously, Sorano hadn't changed at all.

"You shouldn't let her run all over you," Gray said softly, "Chelsea or her mother. I think you're a really nice person...but don't you think you deserve a life of your own?"

Yukino nodded reluctantly, "I'll admit...I do what I'm told. My older sister is the princess of the family. I have a different father and mother always favoured her. Recently, she's changed and her general attitude is...getting better. But seeing Chelsea break out of her shell like this...maybe it's time to have a talk with Sorano."

Gray nodded, his suspicions confirmed. There were too many signs. And while it meant, he would not be giving Yukino another date, he truly hoped maybe the family could find some way to be good to each other someday.

They heard screaming, both turning their attention to the playground just as Chelsea flew out of the swing, straight into the mud puddle in front of her. Chelsea was laughing her head off, flinging a mud bomb at Silver who promptly grabbed one of his own to return fire.

"They're both going to be filthy," Gray lamented, the amusement plain on his face.

Yukino smiled contentedly, "That's okay. Luckily, I recently learned that kids are 100% washable."

Gray quirked up the corners of his mouth back. Yukino wasn't the worst date he'd been on so far. Not by a long shot. His earlier paranoia had been misplaced, other than the fact that Natsu knew he was sending Gray out with Sorano's younger sister.

Hmmm…interesting.

* * *

Juvia huffed out in disappointment as the movies began to let out. Hundreds of people crowded the lobby of the theatre, exiting to the parking lot. She hadn't found Gray, but she had managed to avoid Dan, despite the fact that he had been searching individual movies like she had been. Or at least that's what she gathered by the scolding he was receiving from a fellow employee and the copious amounts of popcorn in his hair. Juvia joined a large crowd that was leaving the theatre.

ViaGra wasn't going to get up and running tonight, and this ill-fated mission had already lasted over four hours. But soon. She would soon find a way to prove to Gray that she deserved a chance - _they_ deserved a chance! Viagra was meant for longevity...and no matter how hard it might be to get it going, Juvia's spirit was filled with stiff determination to make it work.

* * *

Levy knew the ceiling was giving way. She had finally found Frosch, but she was frozen to her spot in the rafters, hearing the creak of the wood underneath her small frame.

She cringed, knowing what she had to do in order to rescue herself and the cat from falling below. It was humiliating, but there was only one way down without breaking her neck or being mauled to death by a frightened frog-costumed feline...

She took a deep breath and removed the panel beside her, being sure to keep a tight grip on a squirming Frosch with the other arm.

The elderly couple at the table below her froze, their eyes stunned as they gawked at the small girl with bright blue hair above them, a cat secured in one arm.

"Hello!" she called, feigning cheerfulness, "Nice night, isn't it? Do you mind calling over the dark-haired man or the blonde that's been circling the restaurant for the last hour, please? Oh, and would you mind asking for a ladder while you're at it?"

The stunned patrons froze, staring at her.

"Frosch!" Sting cried out happily, breaking for the table.

That caught Rogue's attention immediately. Tears flew from his eyes as he ran toward their ceiling hidey hole, his arms wide open.

"Mew!"

Frosch squirmed out of Levy's arms, perching herself on the edge of the hole.

As soon as Rogue was close enough, she jumped, landing safely in his outstretched arms.

The two men enveloped each other in a bear hug, the two cats in between. It was a touching reunion...two men...two cats.

The cats' purrs were audible even from where Levy still crouched in the ceiling.

Sting and Rogue were weird...but there was no question about their love for their feline friends.

The entire restaurant had come to a halt. Waiters were beelining toward Sting and Rogue, insisting that they had to take the cats out of the restaurant. Sting and Rogue couldn't care less, the tears of relief still flooding down their cheeks.

So touching.

So very touching.

Levy watched the group head toward the door, sighing contently at the happy ending...until it occurred to her…she was still stuck in the ceiling…

"Excuse me, sir," she called out to the nearby patron, "About that ladder…"

* * *

" _Hey,"_ Levy texted.

" _Hey yourself,"_ Gray replied.

" _How was your date?"_

" _It was okay,"_ Gray wrote back, " _Tired Silver out."_

" _Silver? He went on the date too?"_

" _Long story...I'll tell you tomorrow. How was your date?"_

" _Hell in a nutshell,"_ Levy sighed, even as she tapped out the text, " _I'm banned from the restaurant we went to...and I'm not seeing the guy again."_

Gray sent a sad emoji, despite the shit-eating grin taking up half his face, " _Sorry to hear you had a rough night."_

He definitely wasn't _that_ sorry. But hey, he was trying to be a good friend.

Levy's reply text pinged in, _"Oh, it was rough alright...you might say it was a total cat-astrophe."_

" _Do you want me to call you? I'm a good listener."_ Gray found he was missing her voice.

" _Can't talk right now. Cat's got my tongue,"_ Levy texted instantly.

" _Is something wrong?"_ Gray frowned, starting to worry a bit. It wasn't like Levy to be un-talkative.

" _I guess the cat's out of the bag. And here I thought I had nine lives."_

Gray's eyebrow arched up. _"What's up with all the weird cat puns?"_

There was a slight pause and then Gray let out a groan at her final text.

" _I'll tell you my tail when I'm feline less cat-atonic."_

" _Can I whisker you away for a coffee tomorrow morning?"_ Gray asked.

He wanted to push for details, but needed to respect that she needed space right now. Might as well join in on the bad puns.

" _Yeah,"_ Levy responded, " _That'd be purr-fect."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: SO FUN TO WRITE!_**

 ** _So tell me...what did you think of Juvia's ship name?_**

 ** _Strangest thing ever...January was a bit of a dark month for me and I "lost my funny". I know that sounds weird, but I literally lost the ability to put any single sentence together that would instigate any kind of a chuckle (you'll note how dark Angel of Oops 2 was)._**

 ** _So one night - 3:00 in the morning - a dream woke me up with the 'Juvia Ship Name' inspiration. I texted Wordsaremyspells1331 immediately, and well, here we are._**

 _ **A million thank yous to Wordsaremyspells1331. Beta-ing chapters that are 10,000+ words long is a major commitment. She has been a godsend to me. Just sayin'.**_

 _ **Also a special thank you to MorriganFae, who read through the chapter as well. Have you checked out her story yet? Request Board Romance!**_

 _ **So hopefully, I won't lose my funny again and I'll have a special chapter out for Valentine's Day. Gray and Levy both deserve a special evening, right?**_

 _ **Please leave a comment! If we get to 100 comments this time around, I'll take a suggestion from the 100th commenter!**_

 _ **Seeya next time!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	11. Elevator Music

"I look stupid," Gray muttered, studying his reflection critically in the Dragneel's full-length mirror.

"You're very handsome," Lucy reassured him.

She came around his back to straighten out his bowtie and matching blue cumberbun, grinning to herself, contemplating the fact that Natsu had a very good-looking best friend.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Gray sighed irritably.

"Because it's Valentine's Day," Lucy reminded him, "Your date tonight is getting extra special treatment...a night at the opera."

Gray groaned, "The opera. Could you have picked a venue that's any _less_ me?"

Lucy smoothed back his hair lightly with her fingers, admiring how bright his eyes were, despite his obvious discontent at tonight's date, "For someone that complains so much, you haven't flat out said 'no'."

Gray opened his mouth, Lucy immediately silencing him with a finger against it.

"You'll be okay," she promised, looking at him straight in the eyes, "For the record, Levy appreciates nights out like this...it's good practice for you."

Gray stared at her open-mouthed, long after she'd removed her finger. What an odd comment. He was beginning to suspect there was more to the matchmaking demoness than simply trying to find compatible companions for him and Levy...these were often more like uncompatible compromises. He sunk to the bed, contemplating his suspicions.

Lucy let out a screech, clawing at his arm to pull him back to his feet.

"Don't sit down until your date!" she scolded, "You'll wrinkle your suit!"

Gray cried out in protest, "My date's not for another hour! And what about driving there? I can't drive standing up! Where am I supposed to pick her up anyway?"

He snickered, imagining picking up his date in his green rust-bucket pickup in the don't-you-dare-wrinkle suit, then paled at Lucy's face...because she'd thought of that too, obviously.

"You can borrow our car for tonight and meet her there," she told him, "We'll be taking Natsu's truck for our date, since he doesn't have to impress me."

Gray sighed heavily, thinking he was in no hurry to impress either, "So if this is what you're making me do...what does Levy have to do tonight?"

Lucy hummed to herself, gelling Gray's bangs in place, "I thought you weren't interested in her dates."

"I'm not," Gray lied, "Just wondering what's in store for her...and if she'll be happy about it."

He followed Lucy out to the kitchen, glaring at Sadie when she pointed at his suit and started to snicker. There was a fresh plate of cookies on the counter and she and Clive were decorating them with icing under Natsu's "careful" supervision.

Unsurprisingly, their father was fast asleep on the couch, his arm slung across his eyes.

Lucy smacked her husband as she passed the couch with a nearby pillow, causing Natsu to bolt upright, panic on his face as he reacted.

"What's on fire?!" he cried out.

Gray burst out laughing, "You're such a moron."

"We're leaving in an hour, Natsu," Lucy reminded him, "Asuka will be here to watch the kids."

"Right!" Natsu exclaimed, "I should...probably change."

"Uncle Gray - I'll make you a special cookie," Sadie offered, choosing bright purple icing.

"Yes, please!" Gray patted his favourite niece on the shoulder, "You're very good at decorating."

"I know," Sadie agreed confidently as she dipped the iced cookie in candy. Truth be told, the cookie was now more candy than cookie, but her face beamed with eager pride as she held it out to her uncle.

Gray grinned, kissing her gently on the cheek before reaching to accept the cookie...

...and that's when Lucy scooped it away from Gray, reminding him that he was to do very little other than _breathe_ until it was time to leave for the date. The tux was a rental and he was not allowed to do anything that might get him dirty.

Gray pouted, glaring at Natsu when he took a cookie for himself.

"Hmm, Sadie," Natsu said pointedly, "You make the best cookies ever!"

Gray scowled at Natsu, glancing to see if Lucy was looking, then scarfed a different cookie from the counter.

"Unca Gray Pengin?" Clive asked, pointing at Gray's suit.

"Yup," Natsu agreed as Gray wiped the remnants of the cookie off of him, "He's a penguin, alright. Straight out of the Arctic."

* * *

Levy sighed, reminding herself that it was because of _her_ insistence that both she and Gray date that she stood at the town square now…awaiting yet another blind date instead of spending Valentine's Day with someone she cared about…

...like Gray...

There was a part of her that seriously wanted to take it all back. She had panicked when Gray told her he could see himself falling in love with her. She wondered if she'd been impulsive, telling him she wasn't ready when the truth was she felt the exact same way about him. He was sweet...and funny...and full of patience...and _such_ a good father. Gray was amazing. Part of her was afraid that he _would_ meet another person and fall in love with her...but if that happened, were he and Levy meant to be in the first place?

No, they were doing the right thing…taking things slowly. If they dated other people for 6 months and still had their eyes on each other, then maybe she could take another chance.

' _You instigated this,'_ she reminded herself again.

Lucy said the man she was going out with tonight was the grandson of the owner of his company. She insisted that he was very good looking and incredibly successful. Levy wasn't keen on this date already…he sounded out of her league in the first sentence. Nonetheless, she had to make good on the conditions she'd put on Gray…so she wasn't going to run, no matter how much she wanted to.

She was looking for the yellow truck Lucy had told her to keep an eye out for. Laxus was going to pick her up at the town square. They were going for dinner.

She probably should have asked Lucy what kind of yellow truck she was looking for. A rusty, old yellow Datsun backfired on the street to the left of her. She gulped, then started to cross the street toward it, deciding that it was the only yellow truck around...so it must be the one.

Just as she stepped out onto the street, a humongous yellow beast of a truck screeched around the corner, music blaring. Levy recognized the shade as a new edition of "Electric Canary" that was revealed last week on Entertainment Tonight.

Leaping back to the curb, she screeched as the oversized tires of the large truck splashed the puddle beneath it as it screeched to a halt, drenching her in cold, muddy water. She heard a loud, obnoxious, booming laugh as the window rolled down.

"You're Levy, right?" the voice asked huskily, turning off the engine so Levy could hear him.

"Um..." Levy tried to see inside the window, but she wasn't tall enough, "Laxus?"

"Hell ya!" the voice boomed, "Get in! We've got reservations."

Levy glanced at the door, trying to decide if she could even reach the handle.

"What's the hold up?" he yelled.

"I..." Levy gulped nervously, "I don't think I can reach the handle."

"Oh, for fuck's sakes," Laxus groaned.

She heard him exit the truck, stomping around the front end.

Her first impression was that Laxus was ridiculously tall - easily close to 6'5", maybe more. Gajeel had been tall too, but he wasn't this...intimidating. Considering Levy barely scraped 5 foot nothing, Laxus towered over her tiny frame, his broad shoulders blocking almost all the street lamp light. He had spiked blonde locks and piercing gray eyes. He wore suit pants and a long, fur-edged jacket that hung off his shoulders, the sleeves loose.

"Shit, you're short!" he gawked. His expression softened, "but you're kinda cute. I'm sure you could keep up with me."

Levy gulped again as he scrutinized her appearance. She was wearing a simple orange dress, her hair done up in a hairband.

"I'm soaking wet now," she replied nervously, "That's a fancy truck. Are you sure I'm okay to get inside?"

He frowned, noting that Levy was dripping from the puddle. For a moment, she thought he would tell her it didn't matter - she should get in because otherwise she'd freeze and secretly he was a well-mannered, albeit overwhelming, gentleman.

Instead, he responded with, "Good point."

Laxus opened the back door, pulling out a blanket. He placed it into the front seat, then grabbed Levy around her waist. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as he heaved her into the truck with one arm.

"Do you need me to put your seatbelt on too?" he teased, his voice dripping with mocking sarcasm.

Levy shook her head vigorously, "No - thank you...I can handle it."

Levy scrambled to reach the seat belt, fastening it quickly before he rounded the truck and took the driver's seat.

Even the interior of the massive truck was intimidating. There were so many buttons, Levy couldn't fathom what most of them did. Levy could drive, but she'd certainly never driven a vehicle like this before.

"What...kind of truck is this?" she asked nervously.

"Mercedes X-Class," Laxus boasted loudly, "Fresh from the factory."

"It's... nice," Levy mumbled politely.

"Nice!?" Laxus gasped, affronted, "This baby is a 7-speed automatic, capable of towing an entire tonne and it has every comfort option ever made, complete with on-board computer, Parktronic, and tracking systems, all controllable by voice command!"

Levy's eyes widened, looking over the truck that could very well be smarter than she was.

"It's my new toy," Laxus told her, "I parked the Lexus for the winter."

Levy smiled, "Laxus has a Lexus?"

He glanced at her, not fully understanding that she was making a joke, "Yeah...anyway, if you can't see out of the window, I can adjust the seat. There's an option for a booster...you know - for kids."

Laxus hit a couple buttons on the centre console, making Levy squirm as her seat began to move, elevating upward.

"I have a beater," Levy offered, "I've never been in anything this fancy...but then I'm still working to land my dream job."

She paused, noting the gold rings on his fingers. She could tell he was used to luxury...and she wasn't sure she could ever conform to his standards.

Laxus laughed out loud, his booming voice overtaking her ears, "I don't have to worry about that shit. It's all going to fall onto my lap! I'll just inherit Gramps' business and let the money roll in on its' own! Stupid old fool doesn't know how good he's made things for me."

Levy cringed, then suppressed a scream as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, screeching away from the curb. The music turned on, heavy metal permeating the cab to the point that Levy couldn't hear herself thinking up a response to his last comment.

"Where are we going?" Levy yelled over the music, noting he was on his way to the bypass that led towards the other end of town.

"Martini's!" he yelled back, "It's this bar restaurant across town that I know! Awesome food! A bit out of the way, but it's the best!"

He turned the music up, whipping his head to the beat.

There was no point in attempting to make conversation now. She wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. Levy knew the route he was taking them out on. They'd be driving for a minimum of an hour. Of course, the way Laxus was driving, she bet they'd reach their destination in 15 minutes.

* * *

Gray gulped nervously as the woman he'd brought on a date stared him down from across the table. Somehow, Lucy had talked him into a date at a _live_ theatre. He'd managed to get his tie off before sitting down with her, but even now, his fingers fumbled at his buttoned shirt. His mind was blank...he could not think of a _single_ thing to say. She was by far the most intimidating date he'd ever had...and that included Erza!

Her black eyes bored through his skull. Adorned as she was with gaudy amounts of blue eyeshadow, Gray flashed back to Natsu's own run-in with eyeshadow and wanted to make a light joke about how she must have met with Sadie before their date and he must have just missed her. However, the scowl on her face deterred and, quite frankly, terrified him. He mourned the moment...Levy would have laughed. He didn't dare to say it out loud to Minerva.

"So..." Gray said nervously, "How did you say you knew Natsu and Lucy?"

"I didn't," the woman snapped, narrowing her eyebrows at him, "But I am the heir to Sabertooth. Natsu approached me one day while I was visiting my father at the office."

Gray gulped, wondering if Natsu had a single brain cell in his head. Minerva was not the kind of person someone 'approached' randomly. She was the daughter of the owner of the company they worked for. One day, she would run the business. Well, maybe. To be fair, her father had a business partner - Makarov Dreyar - whose grandson, Laxus, also assumed he'd run the company one day. Picking Minerva for a date was risky. Gray really had no idea what Natsu was thinking.

Furthermore, what was _Minerva_ thinking when she agreed to the date? Clearly, Gray was ranked nowhere near her level socially, financially, or career-wise. And now, Gray was stuck with Minerva until the play was over.

"Excuse me," Minerva said flatly as her cell started to ring. She turned away from Gray slightly, answering the phone with angry, "What do you want? I'm on a date!"

Gray tried to relax for a moment, noting the stage dim. The sooner the play was over, the sooner the date could be over.

"I told you my instructions," Minerva growled to the cell phone, "Bury him. Make him squeal like the pig he is."

Gray made a mental note to kill Natsu...dead.

"I _don't care_ that he's my father," Minerva hissed, "Set it up. I want him sent somewhere he can't be found by morning. It's time for the company to be handed to the brains that have run it all along."

Gray's eyes widened. Was she...planning to do something to Jiemma?

It was well-known that Makarov and Jiemma didn't get along well as business partners. Makarov protected the employees while Jiemma pushed them. Everyone knew the power struggle would eventually come to blows and the company would likely split into 2 factions…but Gray had never considered the possibility that the internal struggle was deeper than that.

"Just get it done," she told whoever was on the other line flatly, "You know what happens if you disappoint me."

She ended her call abruptly, turning her attentions back to Gray, "You heard nothing."

Gray's eyes widened, "Sorry? I wasn't paying attention – is everything okay?"

She smirked, satisfied, and turned her attention to the stage, "Yes. Everything is fine."

* * *

"Yeah…so I totally nailed her," Laxus laughed boisterously, "That girl couldn't walk for days."

Levy feigned a smile, then glanced at her watch. 'Martini's' was a dive bar, but she suspected she knew why Laxus liked it there. The waitresses wore next to nothing – short shorts with fishnet stockings and halter tops. Laxus openly flirted with their waitress before ordering a huge sampler platter for himself. Levy chose a simple turkey sandwich, which came with gaudy amounts of greasy fries. Twice already, Laxus had checked his cell phone, which was apparently connected directly to his truck. He'd explained that the truck had built-in features to monitor that his truck was unharmed. This _wasn't_ exactly the best neighbourhood. Honestly, she was quickly coming to terms with the fact that she knew more about that damned gaudy truck than the man who drove it.

They had just finished eating (thankfully). Laxus had given Levy a run-down of the last 3 women he'd had relationships with…or slept with then ditched…however you wanted to look at it. She had tried to make conversation with the same opener she'd used with Gray – it's hard to meet people.

She was sincerely wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

In addition to being pampered, Laxus was arrogant and self-assured in every way. He had no qualms about picking half of Levy's meal right off her plate once he'd finished his own meal (despite the fact that she was still working on it), or smacking the waitress's butt whenever she walked by.

He talked about himself non-stop…what he wanted to buy next…the next place he wanted to travel. At one point, he'd asked her about her last relationship, then interrupted part way through to tell her that his longest relationship was roughly 3 weeks. She'd stopped trying to talk after that, deciding it was just easier to say nothing.

"That was a good dinner!" Laxus sighed happily, patting his stomach, "So…your place or mine?"

Levy's stared incredulously, "Pardon me?"

Laxus straightened, eyeing her through long eyelashes, "Well, we've had the main course…now we get to have the dessert. It's the dessert everyone looks forward to anyway, am I right?"

Levy squirmed a bit, "Thank you…but I work really early tomorrow. I should probably head home."

Laxus rolled his eyes as he reached for her hand, "So…your place then."

"No, no!" Levy laughed lightly as she backed away from his touch, "Just me going home… _really_ early shift…those library books won't put themselves away, you know!"

Laxus screwed his nose up, "Library books?"

She sighed. He'd only given her the opportunity to say two things about herself all night: she worked in a library, and she drove a beater. Apparently both personal tidbits had flown right over his head.

"I work in a library," Levy reminded him.

"Oh…" Laxus nodded, "Right. So…no dessert then?"

She shook her head, "Sorry – it's not my style."

"Okay then!" Laxus said cheerfully, "The night is still young. I'm sure you won't mind if I find myself another 'friend' for the evening?"

Levy shook her head slowly, completely and totally blown away.

Laxus flagged down a passing waitress, asking for the bill, then pulled out his cell phone, "Hey – it's me…my date was lame. Wanna meet up in ½ hour? Cool. Usual place. Seeya then."

He stood up, offering his hand for a handshake, "It's been a pleasure, Lisa."

"Levy," Levy corrected softly.

"Right," Laxus winked, already retreating for the door, "Levy. Listen…my 'friend' doesn't live far from here…you can get home, right?"

Levy tilted her head, confused. "Sorry?"

Laxus flashed her a grin, "Don't worry about it. Happy Valentine's Day."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"I have to go," Minerva announced to Gray, standing up as she hung up her phone again.

Gray let out an audible sigh of relief, "Oh, so soon? The play's not over."

"Yes…well, something came up," Minerva snapped, "I don't believe it's necessary to exchange numbers."

She paused, leaning in so close to his face that Gray had to backup a little.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that nothing gets repeated about tonight," she said in a low, suggestive tone, "I don't like my business spreading without my consent…so I trust you're just going to tell anyone who asks that I'm simply too good for you."

Gray nodded, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Sure."

"Have a good evening."

She turned on her heel, leaving Gray alone.

Gray had long since lost track of what was happening in the play. Hell, he wasn't even sure what play they were even attending! He sighed, feeling the weight dissipate off his shoulders with Minerva's exit, her warning echoing in his ears.

"So creepy…" he muttered to himself, wondering if he should be calling the cops to repeat to them about what he'd heard Minerva say about her father. He decided against it. He didn't know who she was talking to, nor did he know if he was misconstruing what he was heard…that, and he was pretty sure if he even attempted to say anything at this point, he'd probably end up 'somewhere he couldn't be found' too _._

* * *

Levy groaned. It was cold out. Like _really_ cold out. To boot, it was dark. Nightfall had hit and the streets were not well lit. Her fingers were frozen within 30 seconds of leaving the restaurant.

Huffing irritably, she raised her hand for a cab that was driving by. It went right past her, splashing the puddle on the side of the curb. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding being sprayed for the second time that day.

Levy took out her cell phone, using shaky fingers to dial the cab number.

"Can I get a cab to Martini's please?" she said when they answered.

" _20 minutes_!" the woman on the other end snapped.

"Please…it's really cold out," Levy begged, "I just want to go home!"

" _20 minutes!"_ the woman snapped again, hanging up.

Levy sighed, putting her cell back in her pocket. Maybe the bar would let her wait inside.

She felt pressure on her lower back before she had a chance to turn around, then felt her purse strap break and fall away from her.

"HEY!" she yelled, starting to chase the man who was running down the street with all of her ID and money, "STOP HIM! I'M BEING ROBBED!"

It was too late. Levy wanted to cry as she realized the man had already rounded the corner.

Nobody on the street even turned to look her way.

She could feel her lungs getting heavier with the cold. Laxus had left her at a restaurant almost an hour away from her home. Now that her money was gone… Levy _couldn't_ take a cab. She thought about calling Natsu and Lucy for a ride, but she wasn't ready to face them about the date yet. She also thought about calling Gray…but he would be on a date of his own.

She couldn't call him. But _Mavis_ , how she wanted to. Somehow, she knew Gray's company would wipe the entire evening away. There was still a part of her that just wanted to tell Gray she'd been wrong – they should take the chance and not go through this _hell_ of dating other people.

But she couldn't do that.

Her fingers were freezing and she was a long way from home. If she had to walk the entire way, it would be well into the early morning before she'd even get to her part of town.

A shadow moved beside her, jerking her attention to her surroundings. A homeless man was staggering in the alley beside her. In the daytime, she would have stopped to see if she could buy him a cup of coffee, but something about being far away from her own neighbourhood and left abandoned in the darkness unnerved her. She walked a little faster, anxious to at least get somewhere a little more well lit.

* * *

Gray was sitting at the coffee shop, reading the same pamphlet for the 4th time. Holly and Juvia openly stared at him, but Gray was completely oblivious. He couldn't go home yet. It was too early and Natsu and Lucy would insist on knowing every detail of his date. Inadvertently, his thoughts traveled to Levy. He wondered if she was having an amazing time, then chastised himself for hoping she wasn't.

"Gray," the blue-haired barista said softly, presenting a fresh Mochaccino to him, "I noticed your last coffee is gone now…"

"Thank you," Gray said softly, accepting the coffee cup, then reaching into his pocket for some money, "But I told you...I'll buy my own coffees, okay?"

She nodded slowly, accepting the money from him reluctantly. She pulled out the chair next to him, "No date tonight?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

Inwardly, Juvia wanted to scream in delight over this news, but he looked so down...honestly, she just wanted him to smile.

"Maybe I can keep you company?" she ventured to ask.

Gray was about to answer her when his cell phone went off. He picked up it up, his eyes alight as he realized it was Levy texting him.

' _Hi.'_

Gray felt the edges of his mouth turn up as he texted back, ' _Hi…how's it going?'_

 _'I'm okay…'_ Levy replied.

' _Didn't you have a date tonight?'_ Gray texted.

"We could go for a walk," Juvia suggested.

Gray frowned. It was pitch black out…and really cold!

"I would really like to get to know you better," Juvia smiled, her cheeks tingeing with red, "I think you're very handsome in that tuxedo."

Gray snorted. He'd almost forgotten he was still in the tux. There were jeans at home. He really should change.

' _It didn't work out,'_ Levy responded, ' _I'm walking home.'_

' _Walking home? It's freezing! Levy…where are you?'_ he asked.

There was a long pause. Gray found himself starting to worry, not even hearing Juvia as she suggested they could find a pub to have a drink at together.

' _I'm in the East district. My date bailed on me,'_ she replied finally.

' _What the hell? That's on the other side of the city! How are you getting home?'_

Gray could almost feel Levy's misery in the next text. In his mind's eyes, he could see her shivering, tears dripping down her face as she used frozen fingers to text him.

' _I'm walking,'_ she replied finally.

Gray grabbed his jacket, already pulling it on, completely oblivious to the fact that Juvia was trying to tell him about her schooling that would start in the fall.

"I'm sorry, Juvia," he stated quickly, "My friend is in trouble. Seeya later, okay?"

He started for the door, texting as he went.

 _'Where are you, Lev? Where's a nearby store or business that you'll be safe at?'_

 _'There's a hotel across the street.'_

 _'I'm coming for you, Lev! Go there – stay put until I come to get you! What street?'_

 _'McGraw,'_ Levy replied, ' _Gray…I'm so sorry.'_

' _Just stay there, Lev…I'm on my way.'_

Juvia stomped her foot on the ground as the door closed behind him. Once again, ViaGra had fallen flat.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were holding hands as they exited the restaurant, laughing together over a joke Natsu was telling. Suddenly, Natsu froze, staring across the street at the large yellow truck that was idling. A big blonde man circled the truck, opening the door on the driver's side.

"Yo! Laxus! Levy! How's the date going?" he yelled.

Laxus grinning cockily, "Lame date, bro. Don't know what you were thinking, but she wasn't going to put out. Had to find me some different Valentine's candy."

Natsu's eyes widened in alarm as he moved his gaze to the dark-haired woman in the passenger seat.

"Minerva?" he exclaimed, "You're supposed to be out with Gray!"

Laxus laughed out loud, "What the hell, Natsu? You set Minerva up with _that_ loser?"

Natsu balled his fists, clenching his teeth as he crossed the street.

"Well, what happened to Gray and Levy?" Lucy asked, out of breath from keeping up with her husband.

"Gray should be home by now," Minerva called out from the passenger seat, waving her hand dismissively, "I'm not sure what you were thinking. We have nothing in common. At all. It's too bad, really. He's a very good-looking man but he'll never amount to anything in this lifetime. He's too soft - a complete pushover. Does every little thing he's told. Far too honest to get on well with a powerhouse like me."

"So what you're saying is he's too good for you," Natsu growled, making Minerva's mouth fall open with shock, "We knew that...so where's Levy?"

Laxus shrugged, "Probably still in the East district. She'll find her own way home."

"You didn't give her a ride home?" Natsu demanded, his voice rising, "Laxus, that's the other side of town!"

"So she'll take a taxi or whatever," Laxus seethed, not liking the tone in Natsu's voice, "She's a big girl...she'll be fine."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Natsu yelled, "Tell us where you left her!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's a good idea to yell at your boss, Natsu?"

Minerva snickered from inside the vehicle.

"Just-" Lucy intervened, putting herself in front of her husband to bar him from lunging at Laxus, "Tell us where you took Levy tonight."

Laxus shrugged again, opening the truck door, "Martini's. I left about an hour ago. It's not likely she's there anymore."

Lucy tugged at Natsu's sleeve, "Let's call her, Natsu...we'll go get her if she hasn't found a way home."

"I trusted you with her," Natsu seethed. He ignored Lucy's attempts to pull him back, glaring at Laxus, "I knew you were a jerk, but I would never have thought you'd abandon her."

"Watch it, Dragneel," Laxus growled, shutting the truck door. He was a good half foot taller than Natsu...and a lot larger-bodied, "You don't want to piss me off. I can have you fired with a simple phone call."

"And that's the problem with you," Natsu told him, his voice dripping with his rage, "You have everything at your fingertips. You've never had to work hard for anything in your life...which is why Gray is 10,000 times the man you are. If anything happens to Levy…"

"You'll what?" Laxus dared, crossing his arms.

They locked eyes, Lucy desperately grabbing for her cell phone in her purse to call for help. Inside the cockpit of Laxus's luxury truck, they could hear Minerva chuckling with amusement.

Natsu glanced at Laxus, sizing him up and took a step back.

"Get ready to run," he murmured to Lucy.

"Run?" Lucy repeated, her eyes bulging like saucers. She abandoned her search for her cell phone and reached down, removing the high heels from her feet. She maneuvered her purse so that it wouldn't get in the way. If Natsu was telling her to get ready to run, he was about to do something very stupid.

And Natsu, as much as she loved him, could be very, _very_ stupid.

* * *

Levy knew a man was following her. She had left Martini's some time ago, trying to get closer to her end of the city.

It was a stroke of luck that her cell phone was in her pocket and not in her purse when it was stolen. She didn't dare turn around, firing off texts to Gray as fast as he returned them just to keep her calm enough to not look panicked.

 _Gray is coming now...he's coming to get me._

She didn't dare tell Gray about the mugging or the man that still followed her. He would only panic and there was very little he could do until he got to her.

"Hey lady!" the man behind her yelled, "Stop for a minute, wouldja?"

She could hear in his voice that he was drunk. But for a drunk person, he was doing an awfully good job of keeping up to her.

She thought about calling the police, but what could they do? She was penniless, her ID was gone...and she didn't actually know if the man following her had any ill intent. Paranoia was setting in... she'd already been mugged. She had nothing left to steal...so what could a man possibly expect to get from her?

"Hey lady!" he yelled out again, this time successfully grabbing her arm.

Levy stomped down on his toes and broke into a run, heading straight for the hotel lobby.

It was a dive hotel, and for once, she was glad it didn't matter that she looked like the thing that crawled out of the sewers.

"Can I help you, miss?" a bellhop asked, noting her haggard appearance.

"I'm waiting for a friend," Levy replied, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. She was so cold. She didn't know what she'd do if they made her leave.

"Does your friend have a room here?" he asked skeptically.

The man who'd been following her stumbled into the hotel, his hand outstretched as he called out for Levy again. The bellhop stood in front of her, motioning to security who promptly removed him from the building.

Levy shook her head, tears coming to her eyes as she sunk to her knees.

"Hey," the bellhop kneeled down beside her, "What happened to you? Do you live around here?"

"No. I live on the other side of Magnolia. My date...he ditched me. It's cold outside...I got mugged...that man was following me."

Levy couldn't contain her tears anymore, covering her eyes with her hands. The bellhop put a gentle hand on her shoulder, patting it comfortingly.

"How can I help you?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I just need a safe place to stay until my friend can come and get me," she whispered.

She pleaded to him with her eyes. Her body was trembling, despite her efforts to maintain control.

The bellhop sighed, his chin dropping to his chest. He was older, probably in his mid-forties. His receding hairline was the same colour as his moustache, but his eyes were kind. Levy knew instinctively he wouldn't hurt her. Plus, she really didn't have any other options.

"Okay, look...I can't let you stay in the lobby," he said finally. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a key card, "This is to my room up on the 14th floor."

"You have a room here?" Levy asked, wide-eyed.

He nodded, extending his hand to shake hers, "The 12th floor and above are all staff apartments. What's your name?"

Levy accepted his hand, shaking it lightly, "I'm Levy. I'm going to text my friend and tell him where to come. What's your name? I'll tell him who to ask for."

The man smiled gently, "I'm Macao."

"My friend's name is Gray," Levy told him, sending her text, "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it, kid," Macao grinned at her through his moustache, "I have a son only a bit younger than you...what are you, 18? 19? I'd be worried about him if I knew he was out alone on the streets."

"I'm almost 26," she murmured, her cheeks tingeing with embarrassment.

Macao chuckled, "Sorry. You look younger. Now...when you go up to the 14th floor, turn left when you get out of the hallway. It's the 3rd door on the left hand side - #1425."

"Thank you," Levy said again, her weariness showing.

Macao nodded, returning to the desk as Levy lumbered toward the elevator. She slumped into the corner, her eyes stinging with unshed tears, as it ascended to the 14th floor. She ignored the groans and protests of the elevator ascension, concentrating instead on the elevator music playing softly in the background.

* * *

"The next time we pick a fight -," Lucy huffed out as Natsu pulled her around a corner, "-maybe we could park the truck a little closer than 4 blocks away!"

Natsu was riding on pure adrenaline, an ear-splitting grin on his face as he leaped overtop of a fallen garbage can in the alley. Lucy saw it at the last second, barely clearing it.

"You are so fucking hot!" Natsu yelled back, "I can't believe you pepper-sprayed Minerva!"

"I can't believe you got in a sucker punch that sent Laxus to his knees!" Lucy exclaimed, "And _then_ keyed his truck! He's gonna be so pissed, Natsu!"

Natsu laughed out loud, slowing only long enough to check that the street was clear before bolting across the intersection to the next alley, Lucy in tow.

"And that, dear wife, would be why we're hiding in alleys!"

"The truck is on the next block!" Lucy shouted, "We're gonna make it!"

Just as she finished her sentence, Natsu caught the flash of headlights behind them.

"Shit!" he spat, "Luce, we gotta get outta here - NOW!"

He let go of her hand, forcing her ahead of him as they both sprinted for the end of the alley.

"We're not gonna make it!" Lucy cried out.

"Like hell we're not!" Natsu growled. He grabbed her hand again, pointing ahead, "Ladder!"

She nodded, waiting for the burst from Natsu that would propel her upward. She grabbed onto the escape ladder, hanging into the alley and started climbing, knowing Natsu would be right behind her.

"Keep going!" Natsu urged as the truck screeched to a halt underneath them, "We've gotta go faster!"

"NATSU, YOU BASTARD!" Laxus roared.

The metal ladder shook as Laxus heaved Minerva up to the first prong, a larger thud wracking the entire ladder only seconds later when Laxus himself started climbing.

"Lots faster!" Natsu exclaimed, "Holy shit faster, Luce! _FUCKING GO!_ "

Lucy's eyes widened, a sudden burst of adrenaline propelling her upward. She wanted to burst into tears when she finally saw the last prongs coming up - they'd made it to the roof. She pulled herself over the wall, reaching back to help Natsu after her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, glancing around the barren roof. There weren't any doors...no other escape ladders...nothing, "There's nowhere to go!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he surveyed the area. Laxus and Minerva were closing the distance. Whatever they were going to do, they had to do it fast.

"Still got your pepper spray?" Natsu asked.

She shook her head vigorously, "Dropped it when we ran."

"Anything in your purse that would help?" Natsu demanded.

Lucy thought hard, going through the contents in her mind.

"Hurry up, Luce!" Natsu cried out.

The thudding that Laxus made as he got closer was getting louder. Lucy's eyes lit up and she fell to her knees, emptying her purse onto the top of the roof. She undid the clips that strapped her purse together, extending the strap to the full length, then dove into the contents of her purse to look for other potential weapons.

Natsu took off his shoes, chucking them one at a time at the people down below, "Any time now, Luce!"

Lucy grinned triumphantly, scooping the items she'd been looking for up and rushed for the ladder, "Let's go, Natsu! We're only getting one shot at this!"

Natsu caught his wife's eyes, sharing her wide grin as he realized what she had in her hands, "Mavis, I love you, Lucy Dragneel."

She smirked, continuing her advance, "I know."

He took the hairspray and lighter from her as Lucy smeared leftover pudding over the top 3 prongs of the ladder, then placed Clive's Lego bits onto the cement block Minerva and Laxus would have to step on in order to get over the wall.

"Ready?" she called to her husband as she cracked her purse strap like a whip.

Natsu grinned like a madman as he fired the hairspray into the air, lighting it with the lighter. It made an effective blow torch.

"Fuckin' YES! I'm ready!" he replied, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Macao's apartment was decently neat. It was a nice hotel room, complete with a kitchenette, a nice-sized bathroom, and a small living room. A separate bedroom was off to one side.

But honestly, Levy couldn't care less about the state of the apartment. She was just glad to be out of the cold and away from people she didn't know…

She curled up onto the couch, pulling the blanket that lay in one corner over her shaking body, then picked up her cell phone. She needed to call Gray to tell him where she was.

She groaned loudly, chucking the cell to the other end of the couch.

Her battery was dead.

* * *

Natsu pressed down on the hairspray knob and lit the lighter, releasing his fire torch onto the ladder. Minerva squealed, letting an outraged scream escape her.

"What's the hold-up?" Laxus demanded angrily.

"I can't get up there!" Minerva growled, "They're guarding the top with a blow torch!"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Laxus cried out, "Where in the hell would they get a blow torch!"

Natsu cackled maniacally, releasing his fire over and over again. As long as they had the blow torch, they had the upper hand.

... _until the hairspray ran out..._

Lucy and Natsu both gulped, then sprang into action to put plan B in motion.

"That's not all we've got!" Natsu yelled as Lucy started chucking Sadie's marbles over the edge.

"OW!" Minerva shrieked as one pelted her in the head.

She reached up to the next prong, her hands slipping on the pudding.

"I can't go any further!" she told Laxus, "There's something gross on the next two prongs!"

Laxus growled again, ordering Minerva to the side. Natsu's eyes grew wide as he realized Laxus was bypassing Minerva and coming up the ladder. His head appeared as he used his massive arms to hold onto the side bars at the time and stepped over the pudding prongs and the lego trap with his freakingly long legs.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out nervously, "What else have you got in that purse?"

Lucy whirled around, gaining momentum, letting her purse slam against Laxus's head. Laxus didn't even flinch.

Natsu chucked the empty hair spray at him, a little unnerved when Laxus knocked it away with two fingers, a cocky grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles suggestively.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy cried out, slamming her foot into his chest.

Laxus grunted, but kept coming, his eyes bloodshot with rage.

"What do we do now?" Lucy yelled to her husband.

Laxus reached down to get Minerva. He pulled her overtop of their traps with little to no effort, both of them angrily staring down their opponents.

* * *

Gray rushed into the hotel lobby, heading straight for the bellboy.

"Excuse me - are you Macao?"

The bellboy shook his head.

"Has a girl named Levy been here?"

He shook his head again.

Gray whirled on his feet, racing for the car that was still running in front of the hotel. This was the third hotel. It turned out McGraw was full of hotels, some nicer than others.

Grabbing his cell phone, he checked for messages from Levy. Nothing. He tried calling again but got her voicemail immediately. He threw the car into drive and drove the 36 ft to the next hotel, running inside to find the bellboy.

* * *

Levy approached the door cautiously, wishing she was tall enough to look through the peephole. Alas, being that it was a virtual impossibility, she left the chain locked as she opened the door part way to see who had been knocking.

"Hello?"

A waft of cigarette smoke plumed through the doorway, making her cough.

"It's true! Macao wasn't lying! There's a _girl_ in his apartment!" a male voice cried out.

"Ha ha - yes, it's true...I am a girl and I am in Macao's apartment," Levy told them, "I'm going to close the door now."

"Wait!" a second voice called, "We don't get visitors on this floor often. Can we get you a cup of tea?"

"I have no idea who you are!" Levy exclaimed.

"We're Macao's neighbours," the first voice said, "I'm Wakaba, and these idiots are Jet and Droy. We just wanna help you."

Levy sighed heavily. She couldn't see the men in question through the haze of smoke. She had no idea if they were being honest with her or not. But maybe if they were being sincere, they'd tell her the name of the hotel.

"Do you really want to help me?" Levy asked quietly.

"Yes!" three voices responded.

"My friend, Gray...he's trying to come get me," Levy tried to keep the pleading out of her voice, "But he doesn't know where I am...and my cell is dead, so I can't contact him."

The hall went silent.

"Hello?" Levy called.

"Do you know his number off by heart by chance?" Wakaba's voice said.

"No," Levy replied, "I've always called him from speed dial."

"I can't blame her there," a deeper voice said, "I wouldn't know your numbers if I needed to recite them by heart."

The other men grunted their agreements.

"Levy?" Wakaba's voice called out. Cigarette smoke wafted into the apartment. She choked slightly, "I have a car! I could just give you a ride."

Levy sighed, "Thank you...but Gray is coming for me. I'll wait for him."

The hallway went silent again. At first, she thought maybe the men had wandered away, but she could hear them after a moment, talking in low tones.

She sighed heavily, sliding down the wall beside the door. The men were well-meaning.

"Levy?" the deep voice man called out, "We have a plan. We're going to get the attention of your friend and make sure he knows what hotel to come to."

Levy was feeling very tired. Part of her wanted to trust the men outside the door. Honestly, she just wanted to go home.

* * *

"There's no need for violence here," Lucy said, her voice high with alarm as both Minerva and Laxus advanced on them, forcing Natsu and Lucy backward, "Natsu will just say he's sorry and -"

"I'm not sorry!" Natsu huffed, "The bastard left Levy on the other side of town."

Laxus cracked his knuckles.

Lucy face-palmed, "Just _once_ , Natsu! Just _once,_ could you _please_ use your filter?"

Laxus snickered, " 'Sorry' wouldn't cut it anyway...he scratched my truck."

"And _I_ don't appreciate being threatened with fire or pelted with marbles," Minerva added, "Don't worry...we'll leave _some_ of your teeth intact."

Lucy blanched as Natsu's eyes went dark. She'd seen this look on his face before. He was about to go nin-nin.

"Okay," Natsu hissed, "You want us? Come and get us."

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed, whacking him with what was left of her purse, "I really hope you have some sort of insane plan!"

"I do!" he yelled, defending himself from her assault with both hands.

Both Minerva and Laxus were dumbstruck. This couple...was crazy.

"Well, when are you going to let me in on it?" Lucy yelled.

"How about right NOW!?" he yelled.

His body shifted, landing a karate kick right into the centre of Laxus's stomach. Lucy flew in, delivering a deft blow to Minerva's shoulders. They retreated, watching for a reaction, then looked at each other...neither Laxus nor Minerva had flinched.

"What are we on now...Plan E?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah - something like that," Lucy yelled back, "But I think it's time to revert back to Plan A."

"What was Plan A again?" Natsu demanded, dodging as Laxus attacked with a swift right hook.

Lucy ducked, barely missing Minerva's fist, "RUN!"

* * *

Gray had been down most of the strip. He was getting really frustrated at the amounts of hotels and motels on this street. Another phone call with Freed confirmed that Levy's cell had probably died. To boot, she was in some man's apartment. Freed didn't think she was in immediate danger anymore but Gray's panic level shot up anyway. There were still so many hotels. How was he going to know which one to find Levy at?

He pulled into the parking lot of the next hotel, then paused. Up ahead about 2 blocks, bright purple flares shot off randomly. They spelled something, but he couldn't determine what.

Gray looked at the hotel he was in front of, then back to the random display up ahead. Pink smoke surrounded the purple flare, very clearly spelling 'GRAY'.

Making a mental note of where he'd left off, Gray decided to investigate. It wasn't too often he'd seen his name in lights...particularly in bright neon purple.

* * *

"Levy!" a voice called from the hallway, "Levy, look outside!"

Levy had determined the deeper voice belonged to Droy, making Jet the owner of the higher pitched tenor.

Levy was curled up on the couch again, allowing her fatigue to catch up with her.

"Hurry!" Droy called, "This is really, really cool!"

Levy pulled herself off the couch, lumbering to the bay windows of the apartment. Looking down, she could clearly see men in the parking lot, although being 14 floors up, she couldn't really tell detail.

Her eyes lit up as a purple flare was released, exploding into the word, 'Gray'. She took in a sharp breath, awed at the display as it pretty much settle outside the window she stared from.

"Droy? How is this possible?"

"Wakaba and Macao have an interest in pyrotechnics," Droy told her, "We really want to make sure your man finds you."

"H-he's just a friend," Levy stuttered.

"Well, that should get his attention anyway," Droy told her, "Jet is running down the strip to see if there's anyone coming this way."

Levy crossed the room to the door, releasing the chain that held it closed, then threw herself into Droy's arms.

"Thank you."

Droy reeled back, unaccustomed to being hugged by a beautiful girl. She pulled back, getting her first look at her possible rescuer. He was a large man with jet-black hair, but the kindness in his eyes reassured her.

He presented her with a red rose.

"For Valentine's Day," he said sheepishly, "I can't contribute to the fireworks...so I thought maybe a rose from my garden would help cheer you up."

"Droy…" Levy took the rose, noting how perfectly manicured it was, "That's really sweet...thank you. You guys...I can't believe you'd do this for a total stranger."

Droy shrugged, his face turning as purple as the flares outside.

* * *

There was nowhere to run. Natsu kept Laxus busy by dodging his blows, then skirting off in the other direction. Once or twice, he had managed to get a shot in, but Laxus would just laugh...the lumbering giant barely felt it.

Natsu's advantage was that he was fast. The disadvantage was that no matter how hard he hit, Laxus hit harder. He had a good welt on his cheek to prove it. He had been an avid kickboxer and wrestler in his teenage years and still maintained his regular workout, but it seemed he was out of his weight class here. His only hope now was to keep dodging and tire the larger man out.

Minerva was beating the tar out of Lucy. Lucy was quick and landed just as many blows, but Minerva's blows were on point, hitting triggers that made Lucy cry out in pain.

"This is ridiculous!" she yelled at Minerva, "Over a scratch on a truck?"

"It's a matter of pride now," Minerva told her, advancing once again, "I do wonder how your pathetic little friend is doing, stranded like a tossed out muppet on the other side of town."

Lucy wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, daring to glance over to see how her husband was faring. It was an unfair fight. Both Minerva and Laxus were larger...and everyone but Lucy had had battle training.

She squinted at the woman in front of her, rage overtaking her, "That was low, what Laxus did...dumping the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met...for the likes of you."

Minerva's eyes narrowed, "You should watch what you say about my future husband."

Lucy scoffed, "That figures - you're perfect for each other!"

Minverva shot forward, picking Lucy up by the neck, then started for the edge of the building. Lucy kicked, but she couldn't reach the woman holding her. Her airway was cutting off. If she didn't do something now, it looked like Minerva intended to throw her over the edge.

Lucy fumbled at her beltline, remembering the safety pin she'd put there while primping Gray earlier that night. She opened the pin and jabbed it toward Minerva.

It stuck her in the breasts, Minerva crying out in surprise as she dropped Lucy to the ground. They both froze at the hissing sound as Minerva covered her chest. Lucy half expected to see blood, but instead...she was deflating?

"Your breasts are inflatable?" Lucy dead-panned.

Taking advantage of Minerva's sudden need to fix herself up, Lucy charged, digging her fingers into the woman's elegant hairdo. She tugged hard to push Minerva off-balance and, to her absolute surprise, the hair came away in her hands.

"You're completely fake!" Lucy cried out, throwing the strands of Minerva's extensions to the side. Lucy scrambled to her feet, taking advantage of the moments she had while Minerva covered her chest, screaming in anguish as more hair fell away from her scalp, and went for her opponent's face. Minerva howled with fury as Lucy plucked the glued fake eyebrows from her face, like ripping off a bandaid.

A well-aimed fist brought Minerva to her knees, Lucy straddling her back with both of Minerva's hands secured underneath her knees..

Natsu was still dodging attacks. While he wasn't losing, he also wasn't making any progress at all.

"Call Laxus off," she demanded.

Minerva glared defiantly, "Call him off yourself, bitch. You think you're so tough."

"Call him off!" Lucy shouted, "Or I will remove every last one of your fake nails...with the same pin that deflated your non-existent knockers!"

Laxus had Natsu in a headlock, Natsu squirming to avoid another direct blow to his face. Both turned their heads toward the warring women, eyes wide with awe.

"Laxus!" Minerva cried out, "Let's just go."

Laxus dropped Natsu to the ground, taking a few steps forward, "What the hell, Minerva? I've almost got him - we can't leave now."

Lucy tightened her grip on Minerva's hand, bending back her fingers to give her access to the nails.

"Damnit, Laxus!" Minerva screamed, "Let's GO!"

Lucy got off Minerva's back, allowing her to get up. She cast the blonde a tear-stained, makeup-ruined glare, then approached Laxus, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the stairwell.

"You know you're fired, right Natsu?" Laxus spat.

Natsu glanced back at Lucy, his eyes wide as Laxus and Minerva disappeared over the wall edge. Lucy, still enraged, raced to the edge and chucked both Minerva's Stiletto heels at her for good measure. A moment later, the big yellow truck roared to life, screeching down the alley as it left.

Lucy was a mess. Her hair was disheveled. Her evening dress was completely ruined - ripped nearly to shreds. The bodice had torn away, exposing part of her bra and the top of her underwear. She had a bloody cut on her lip and the beginnings of a black eye.

In Natsu's opinion, she had never looked more appetizing.

He crossed the roof, taking her in his arms and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had left. She returned the kiss longingly.

"You are so fucking sexy..." he asked, running his hand along her bosom.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, "But I'm not having sex with you here. I would really rather get the hell outta here before Laxus and Minerva come back."

"Good point," Natsu said decidedly, as they both broke into a run for the ladder, "Let's go home!"

* * *

The elevator finally groaned as it slowed to a stop at the 14th floor, the chime eerily out of tune as the doors opened. Gray stumbled out, never so glad for solid ground as he was at that moment.

"Levy!" he cried out, running in the direction Macao, Wakaba, Jet, and Droy had all told him to go, "Levy - open the door!"

The door was open before he made it completely down the hall, Levy launching herself into Gray's arm for the tightest hug either of them had ever experienced.

Gray slowly slumped to the ground, holding Levy to his shoulder. She was sobbing. He stroked her hair gently, waiting for her to calm down.

"Are you okay?" he asked when she finally lifted her head to look at him.

He brushed the tears off her face with his palm, rubbing her forearm gently with the other hand.

"Yeah," she said finally, "I'm okay. I've been okay since I got to this hotel."

He glanced around the bright red hallways, still smelling of Wakaba's smoke faintly, "It's...nice."

She stifled a laugh, "Well, the people that live here are anyway. This is not how I wanted to spend Valentine's Day."

Gray helped her up, "Have you got everything?"

She held up her cell, "Yes...let's just go."

"Where's your purse?" he asked.

Levy's eyes filled with tears, "Stolen. I was robbed."

Gray had to bite his lip to keep from showing her his rage. He wrapped his arm protectively around her back, guiding her to the elevator.

"Never again, Lev," he swore, "There needs to be rules to keep you safe. If I catch up to the bastard who brought you out here tonight, I'll -"

"Leave it alone," Levy interrupted, "It's over now. But I agree about the rules."

The elevator chimed, opening its' doors when Gray called for it immediately. They entered together, arms still around each others' torsos.

The elevator groaned, making Gray cringe nervously.

"Hey Lev...next time, can you pick a nicer hotel?" he asked.

Levy chuckled, "Sure thing... Hey Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming all the way out here… For me…"

"I wasn't going to leave you, Lev."

"I… I'm not making this easy for you…"

"Levy," Gray stated firmly, moving his hand to tilt her chin so he could see her eyes. "I will always come for you. I love you and I'll never let you suffer."

"What did you say?" Levy stammered, her heart pounding.

Gray flushed and took a step back. "I… y'know. Like a friend. You're my friend. I love my friends… heh…"

Levy nodded slowly but looked unconvinced.

"What's up with this elevator music anyway?" Gray quipped, "This is like...1920's stuff."

"I kind of like it," Levy flashed him a smile, happy to leave _those_ thoughts for another time. "It's catchy."

Gray extended his hand, "Valentines Day may not have been what either of us expected...but it doesn't have to be a total loss. May I have this dance, Miss McGarden?"

She curtsied, taking his hand and putting the other around his waist, "Thank you kind sir...you may."

Down in the lobby, Macao, Wakaba, Droy and Jet sat around the check-in counter, watching the elevator security camera with lovesick expressions on their faces. Gray and Levy were closely embraced, moving slowly to the elevator music. At some point, she had slipped off her shoes, opting instead to stand on his shoes to give her a little extra height.

"Do you think we should tell them they haven't hit the button to come down to the lobby?" Droy asked.

Gray twirled Levy, bringing her back close to his body.

"Naw," Macao decided, "Let them figure it out when they're ready."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Awwwww!**_

 _ **So there you - Valentine's special (of sorts). I'm going to be quiet for a week or so. I've been working Wordsaremyspells1331 to the bone...and she deserves a fantastic weekend away to watch a musical!**_

 _ **Oops 2 has also been released.**_

 _ **A very Happy Valentine's Day to all!**_

 _ **Bah humbug...at least there's 50% off chocolate tomorrow!**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	12. Well Shit!

"ATTENTION DRAGNEELS - THIS HOUSE IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN! I REPEAT -WE ARE NOW ON COMPLETE LOCKDOWN! ALL HANDS REPORT TO THEIR SECURE HOLDING CHAMBERS IMMEDIATELY - THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Sadie glanced up from where she was playing Barbies with the little girl from next door.

Sirens screeched in their ears, the sound permeating the entire household.

Clive was playing with 2 dinky cars beside them. His ears perked as he heard the cry of alarm and he exchanged knowing glances with his sister. He picked up his cars and wandered down the hall toward his bedroom immediately, shutting the door behind him.

"You have to go home now," Sadie instructed her friend urgently, "If Mama is sounding the alarm, it means that Uncle Gray and Daddy are going to fight...and that's never pretty...so you have to go home and I have to go to my room until it's over."

"Is that what these sirens are?" her friend cried out, "It's so loud! Play again tomorrow?"

Sadie nodded enthusiastically, "After school! Hopefully they'll be done by then."

Sadie cleaned up the dolls, placing her toys in their designated box, then slid it into her corner of the living room before beelining for her own bedroom.

Sadie had no sooner closed her door when Lucy crashed through the back porch, retrieving her cell phone from the counter in exchange for the megaphone she'd used to sound the alarm, then hit speed dial.

"Freed!" she yelled into the phone when he picked up, "Listen - Gray is on his way over here. He's going to kill Natsu…"

" _What? I can't hear anything!"_

Lucy shut off the house alarm - now that the children were safely away in their 'containment units'.

"Gray is going to be here any second!" Lucy repeated, "Things went south last night on both dates. We need you here for damage control."

" _Well, shit!"_ came the groggy response from the other end of the phone, "Okay... _do I have time to pick up coffee on the way?"_

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the unmistakable slam of Gray's truck door.

She glanced toward the bedroom where Natsu was still sleeping, "Yeah - don't worry about Levy. I have a tea she really likes. Natsu wants a double double, Gray likes black...and can you get me a large dark roast, one cream while you're at it, please?"

" _Cookies for the kids?_ "

"Muffins. Dark chocolate ones please."

" _Okay...on my way._ "

"Hurry Freed…time is of the essence."

Lucy heard Freed mumble a goodbye before hanging up. Lucy dropped the cell phone on the counter beside the megaphone, then rushed for the front door. She put on her friendliest grin as she opened the door to greet a steaming Gray.

"Gray! Come in! I'll put the coffee on!" Lucy beamed, throwing herself into his arms for a hug. She held on tightly, securing her hands behind his back.

It was an effort to calm him down a bit. Sometimes it worked, other times the attempt would be futile.

Today, it was a futile attempt.

He glared down at her, his eyes wild with fury, "Not today, Luce. Where is he? And _don't_ think you're off the hook either! Too far, Lucy! You and Flame Brain went _too far!"_

He started walking, Lucy secured to his abdomen in an attempt to weigh him down. She stood on his feet to slow his progress to the bedroom - and an unsuspecting Natsu (because he _totally_ slept through the earlier alarm). Behind him, Lucy could see Levy shaking her head with disapproval. Lucy would not slow Gray down for long.

Sure enough, he paused, prying her body from his until she landed on the floor with a thud. He pushed passed her, heading straight for the bedroom.

Levy stepped through the door just as Lucy bounced to her feet, both taking off after Gray toward the bedroom.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP SO I CAN KICK THE SHIT OUT OF IT!" Gray thundered, slamming the door closed behind him.

There was a heavy clunk, then more screaming. Something sounding of glass shattered on the floor.

"OUTSIDE!" Lucy bellowed, praying for the durability of her belongings, "You boys know the rules! Not inside the house!"

The thumping stopped momentarily, the bedroom door flinging open as Natsu and Gray both exitted. Natsu didn't have a shirt on, but then neither did Gray...although Lucy could have _sworn_ he was wearing one only moments ago. Gray's brow was furrowed with anger. He didn't even acknowledge the girls as he stomped past them, heading straight outside.

"Natsu…" Lucy placed a hand on his arm, halting her husband as he was charging past her, "Go easy on him."

"Like hell I'll go easy on him!" Natsu spat, "We haven't had a good fight in awhile!"

"Well," Lucy sighed, "Just don't kill each other."

"Maybe a little bit?"

She sighed more heavily, "Okay fine... _just_ a little bit."

Natsu nodded, his face contorting into a cocky grin, then bolted out the door after Gray. Both girls cringed as another heavy thud was heard...no doubt the impact of the waiting Gray as Natsu left the house.

Levy followed Lucy into the kitchen, Lucy putting on the kettle as she knew that Levy preferred tea over coffee anyway. She turned, heaving a big sigh as she joined her at the table, another heavy thud against the house shaking the windows.

Levy's mouth dropped open as she took in Lucy's appearance for the first time that morning. Her eye was black, scratches adorning both sides of her cheeks, with an unmistakable fingerprinted bruise over her throat.

"What _happened_ to you?" Levy gasped.

"I'll tell you later," Lucy replied, "First, I need to apologize to you."

Levy stared at her, waiting for the explanation.

"We know why Gray is upset," Lucy sighed, rolling up the sleeves of her housecoat to show Levy the multiple bruises there, "And likely you're upset too. So before we go any further, I want to tell you I'm sorry. We didn't mean for anything bad to happen."

Levy shook her head slowly, cringing as a war-cry from from the yard pierced their ears, "Lucy...those dates were getting worse and worse...I was really scared last night…"

"I know. We ran into Laxus and Minerva downtown," Lucy let her friend see the remorse on her face, "Natsu realized that they had ditched you and we learned that Laxus left you in the East district. Natsu lost it...and we ended up in a fight."

"Against Laxus and Minerva?" Levy queried.

Last night, Levy had been so terrified for most of the night that she hadn't even taken a good look at Laxus. She chastised herself for it...she was really curious about how prominent his outie was.

She had a flashback of the magazine she and Freed had looked at together, remembering how ridiculously ripped Laxus was. Natsu was probably half his weight. It wouldn't have been a very fair fight. She didn't know much about Minerva other than articles that had been written about her in the newspapers. She was very rich, highly successful, and had a reputation that warned about her ruthlessness.

Lucy nodded, her eyes strained as she placed both hands in front of her, "I'm sorry, Levy. Never in a million years did we think you'd be abandoned. We would never purposely put you in a dangerous situation like that...and we're so sorry."

Levy swallowed, trying to remember that she was 'angry' at Lucy too. Yes, Lucy and Natsu had obviously tried to avenge their friends, but she had still ended up in a strange place with strange people. It had been a stroke of luck that the occupants of the hotel she'd run into were as kind as they had been to her. She closed her eyes, wondering if she should tell Lucy about the moments that followed her rescue.

Both girls cringed as something ceramic broke outside, waking Levy from her thoughts.

"Gray and I spent a lot of time discussing last night's events," Levy said firmly, "And we've come to a conclusion."

The kettle whistled, cuing Lucy to find some mugs, cream, and sugar. Levy waited until Lucy returned, both fixing their tea nonchalantly as another crash resonated through the air.

"We know that you and Natsu would never hurt us intentionally," Levy continued, needing to speak a bit louder to cover the boisterous bellowing outside, "but we can't do this anymore. Gray and I won't be allowing you to set us up on dates anymore."

"You're firing us?" Lucy asked.

Levy nodded, her cheeks tingeing pink as she contemplated again whether to tell Lucy about what had transpired when Gray got to the hotel.

"It's okay," Lucy said quietly, "We deserve that. Just please...understand that Natsu and I love you and Gray so much. We never meant for either of you to get into trouble. I really hope we'll still be as close friends as always?"

Levy smiled at her friend, squeezing her fingers lightly, "Gray is really angry...but this will blow over. Just...no more date set-ups from you...okay?"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, reaching over to hug Levy. "You'll still gossip about your dates with me though, right?"

"Always."

Giggling, Levy hugged her friend back, jumping back in surprise as Lucy cried out.

"Sorry...I'm really sore," Lucy explained as she withdrew.

Levy raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should tell me about that fight!"

Lucy nodded, getting up from the table as there was a knock at the front door, "That'll be Freed. He's brought coffee to try to quell the boys from murdering each other. I'll let him in, then tell you both at the same time."

As Lucy left to greet Freed, Levy peered outside the window...just to check. Both men were shirtless. Somehow, Gray's jeans had ripped just below his hip, exposing his boxers. Natsu was already only in his boxers because he'd still been in bed.

Gray held Natsu in a headlock, repeatedly throwing crushing blows into his side. Natsu raised his fist, slamming it into the back of Gray's knee, sending both of them toppling over. Specks of blood littered the deck, the broken planter bits scattered beneath their feet. It seemed they'd also toppled the wood pile. Both men were sweaty, bloody in places, and red with rage.

"Lu? I think they're killing each other now!"

Lucy retreated, glancing out the window briefly, a small smile on her lips, "Naw...they're still going easy on each other. They'll be fine."

Levy shook her head as Lucy continued to the front door to let Freed in.

* * *

" _HE...ONLY...WANTED THE DATE...FOR SEX_!" Gray huffed out, delivering another two-punch to Natsu's stomach.

Natsu dove for Gray's legs, causing the man to fall backward again. Wasting no time, he landed on Gray's stomach with a pointed elbow, winding him.

"Well SHIT, Popsicle! I said we're sorry, okay?" Natsu yelled.

Gray kneed Natsu, launching his body after him, "IT'S NOT OKAY! Sorry doesn't cut it, Natsu! You set Levy up with a date that abandoned her on the other side of town because she wouldn't have sex with him! Her purse got stolen! There was a man following her until she ducked into a seedy hotel! She could've been hurt or worse!"

"You don't think I _KNOW_ that?!" Natsu bellowed, "Why in the hell do you think Lucy and I kicked the shit out of Laxus and Minerva? We were pissed as hell that they'd treat either of you like that!"

Natsu roundhouse kicked, his landing blocked by Gray's hand grabbing his ankle. He twisted, getting out of the hold. Both men regrouped, preparing for the next tackle.

"Whaddya mean you and Lucy kicked the shit out of Laxus and Minerva?" Gray thundered as he charged the other man. He pushed Natsu backward, landing against the hot tub edge.

"Exactly what I said, Numb Nuts! We fought Laxus and Minerva!" Natsu poked two fingers into the pressure point at Gray's shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain, "I know you're pissed, but Lucy and I didn't think anything like this would happen!"

"Laxus doesn't get his ass kicked," Gray quipped, slamming a steel-toed boot down on Natsu's slippered feet, "Laxus hands out ass-kickings! You're lying!"

"I held my own!" Natsu shouted, slamming an arm down across Gray's back, sending him to the ground, "I'm still here, ain't I? But you shoulda seen Lucy...dude...my wife is a _monster!"_

Gray rolled out of the way as Natsu tried to stomp on him, grabbing both legs and instead bringing the pink-haired brawler to the ground, "Lucy would never hurt a fly! You're still lying! And Minerva is no pushover! She might be the only person who could actually take _Laxus_ down! There's no way Lucy kicked her ass!"

Natsu chuckled amidst his agonizing pain as Gray put one knee in the middle of his back and pulled both Natsu's arms back.

"Lucy deflated her fake boobs!" Natsu cried out, "Turns out, she's almost completely fake! Her eyelashes and hair extensions were fake too! Lucy fucking ripped it all off!"

"No kidding!" Gray let out a snort of amusement, letting up on the grinding of his knee into Natsu's back, "Our little Lucy really tore her apart?"

Natsu rolled out from underneath Gray with the momentary lapse of pressure, grabbing his leg and bending painfully backwards. Now Gray was on the ground, one leg bent backward as Natsu bulldozed him across the lawn.

"Lucy fucking OWNED her!" Natsu boasted, "She had Minerva begging Laxus to leave!"

"That's awesome!" Gray laughed out loud, despite his painful agony. He rolled over, breaking Natsu's grip, then scrambled to his feet. He paused, fighting for breath as Natsu also lumbered upward. Both men were out of breath, beads of sweat coursing down their faces. Natsu had a bloody nose. Gray had a scratch on his cheek that oozed blood.

Natsu didn't let Gray finish catching his breath before careening toward him again, knocking him into the wall of the house.

"I've been fired by the way!" Natsu growled, slamming Gray's shoulders against the house a second time.

Gray's knee came up into Natsu's stomach, forcing Natsu to his knees, "Fired? That's bullshit! Laxus buggered off and left Levy an hour from home! He can't fire you over that!"

Natsu bit Gray's leg, causing the other man to howl out in pain before falling to his knees too.

Both men collapsed on the patio, panting for air again.

"Want me to go with you to work? Makarov is always at the office on Sundays to prepare for the next week," Gray asked, "There's no way you're fired...not over that. Makarov can override Laxus's decision."

"Yeah?" Natsu scrunched his nose, "Although I may have keyed his truck too."

Gray took a sharp breath, "Oohhhh...that was a mistake, dude."

Natsu shrugged, "I was pissed...and worried for Levy. I'm sorry, man. Lucy and I would never purposely get you guys into trouble."

Gray groaned, feeling the bruises on the side of his chest from Natsu's earlier Nin-Nin moment as he got up from the ground.

He offered his hand to Natsu, "I know, man...but the bottom line is still the same. Lev and I agreed - you're fired from matchmaking. However, I _don't_ think you should get fired from your job over this. So, I'll go with you to face Makarov if you'll let me."

Natsu allowed Gray to pull him to his feet, both men pausing for a fist bump and a man-hug before nodding vigorously, "Thanks, man."

Gray shrugged, "That's what bros do. Also… I think I have to make an anonymous phone call to the police if Jiemma isn't there. Minerva...is really fucking scary. Think Luce can get Silver while we go take care of shit? He's supposed to come home tonight."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, "Now let's go inside...I think I smell coffee."

* * *

"Leeeevy!" Freed waved a hand in front of Levy's eyes, trying to get her attention, "Are you paying attention at all?"

Levy snapped out of her reverie, her cheeks reddening as she realized she'd been busted daydreaming while she was supposed to be discussing her thoughts on 'Lady Susan' in preparation for the Jane Austen meeting later in the week. Freed intended to bring Levy as his guest.

"What's going on?" Freed sighed, a knowing grin playing on his lips. He already knew. He'd been watching her carefully since he'd arrived at the Dragneel house earlier that day for coffee.

Lucy had recanted the fight between herself, Natsu, Laxus and Minerva with Natsu cutting in with excited embellishments once he and Gray had finished fighting outside.

It was amusing that Lucy didn't say a word as they all noted the haggard appearances of Gray and Natsu after their fight. She'd simply excused herself to get some rags and a first aid kit, then patched them up while she told her story as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

It was more amusing to watch Levy watching Gray. Something had changed between them. Freed had pieced together most of the story of what had happened the night before, but there was still a part of the evening that belonged only to Gray and Levy. And now, hours later, Levy was still deep in thought about it.

Now, Levy and Freed were at the same coffee shop they'd gone to on their date, Levy citing she didn't really want to go to the other coffee shop in case Juvia was there. She had the distinct impression Juvia didn't like her for some reason.

"You've fired Natsu and Lucy from being your matchmakers," Freed stated as he shut the book in front of him, "But you haven't fired me from listening to you...want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Levy glanced at him, her face troubled as she contemplated what to tell him.

"Something...happened last night," Levy admitted sheepishly, shutting her own book, "And I'm trying to decide how to deal with it."

Freed nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"When Gray came to get me…" Levy continued, her face flushing, "I realized I've never been so glad to see someone in my life. Not just anyone...but _Gray_."

Freed smiled slightly, his suspicions confirmed. Levy had had a 'GraVy' moment and it was beginning to dawn on her that maybe her feelings for Gray were deeper than she had anticipated.

"He held me so close," Levy whispered, "And when we went into the elevator, he asked me to dance with him...to elevator music...so that the night wouldn't be a total loss."

Freed nodded, noting the tiny girl relax her shoulders. It was a relief to tell _someone._ He was very proud of his friend for protecting herself and getting to a public place to await help. If she'd called him, he'd have come in a heartbeat. But if he was being honest with himself, Levy didn't want Freed to come to her rescue. She wanted it to be Gray.

He had heard the panic and concern in Gray's voice last night when the man begged him to call Levy and keep her on the line so that Gray would know that she's okay and Levy would be reassured that Gray was on his way. Of course, neither could predict that Levy's phone would be dead. Such concern over each other. Amusing.

"We said goodbye to all the guys at the hotel," Levy said softly, "Gray held my hand until we got to the car. We talked all the way home. Not about our bad dates...but the fact that I'll be going to my first book club meeting...and Silver is starting hockey next week...and Gray is looking forward to the summer so that we can all go camping. He wouldn't allow me to feel bad about how the night went...even though it was obvious he was furious about the whole thing. He was just so _sweet."_

"So then what happened?" Freed asked, noting Levy's face as she contemplated what she was telling him.

"We dropped Natsu and Lucy's car off," Levy stated, "And he took me home in his truck...and I invited him in."

Freed raised an eyebrow.

"He just held me all night long," Levy sighed, "He could sense I didn't want to be alone, but he never pushed me. He just held me. He said we would deal with everything in the morning. We agreed that Natsu and Lucy were fired."

"And what are your conclusions about all this?" Freed prodded.

Levy's face grew brighter red, "I don't want to date other people anymore. I will never find anyone as sweet and amazing as Gray."

Freed couldn't contain his full-face grin, "And did you tell him that?"

Levy shook her head, "Gray is on his way to see Makarov with Natsu to see if Natsu still has a job. Gray and I haven't had a moment alone since then."

"Levy," Freed said after a long moment, "I think you should tell him."

"I want to," Levy sighed, "I've made this so hard for him. He's put up with so much...but it hasn't been the 6 months that I asked for...there are still 4 months to go. Can I go back on my own word?"

"You can if you feel the connection is real," Freed told her, "If you really don't think you can find anyone else better suited for you than Gray...then call it off. Take it back. Take a chance with him. My gut feeling tells me that you're very good for each other. He cares about you very deeply...and you care for both him and his son."

Levy nodded, "I do…but Natsu and Lucy..."

"Natsu and Lucy are irrelevant," Freed said sternly, "This is about you and Gray...and if you want to be with him, then don't worry about anything else."

He watched her conflicting emotions war with each other.

"Or you can suggest online dating."

"Online dating?" Levy asked skeptically.

Freed nodded, "I'll set you both up with profiles. You can have a few dates that way, just to give you a tiny bit more time to contemplate how you feel...then you can quit. Online dating rarely amounts to anything. You meet publicly, arrange your own transportation to and from the dates, and in your case, I'll hover in the background to ensure your safety."

Levy nodded slowly, humming to herself as she opened up the book again, "Will you suggest it to Gray? I think you're right. I just need a little more time. I think I know what I want. But I'm not ready to confront him yet."

He nodded, patting her hand gently.

"Now…" Levy took a deep breath, searching for the page she'd been reading before their conversation, "What part of the book were you asking me about again?"

* * *

Gray and Natsu arrived at the headquarters of their work, both taking a deep breath as they approached the high-rise building they knew Makarov Dreyar would be in.

"Gray...maybe you should wait for me at the truck," Natsu said, the doubt in his voice, "I don't want you to lose your job too."

Gray shrugged, "I can't see that happening. Laxus can't fire you because you scratched his truck. He has no basis for firing at all - he's not in control of the company yet. Plus it's not a work related incident."

Natsu hummed to himself, supposing that was true.

"And besides," Gray smacked his pal on the shoulder, eliciting a groan from Natsu...it was the site of one of his hard-earned bruises, "I wouldn't want to work for a company that fires on that basis anyway. Either we're both employed, or we're both bums. Got it?"

Natsu fist-bumped his best friend again, nodding his agreement.

"What does Makarov look like anyway?" Natsu asked, "I hear next to nobody has ever seen him. Some people say he's huge - like bigger than his grandson."

Gray shrugged, "I dunno. But the stories I've heard say that he's super intimidating too. We'll need to proceed with caution."

Natsu sighed heavily, "Okay. Let's do this."

Makarov Dreyar's office was on the second floor of Makemma Enterprises, the joint building of Makarov Dreyar's offices, and Jiemma Orland's offices. Both heads ran distinctly different businesses and yet, for reasons unknown to either Gray or Natsu, amalgamated in the interest of one particular business - providing construction services to the entire city of Magnolia. All other aspects of their empires were kept secret and separate. Laxus headed up the division that ran both Natsu and Gray's units. Minerva ran a separate division in cosmetics, solely for her father. Neither had been to this building before, but all employees were directed that if they had a problem they couldn't bring to their project managers, to come talk to Makarov here.

The front desk woman was in a business suit. She peered overtop of her glasses as they approached. Gray crinched, realizing they probably both looked a mess, despite having changed their clothes before coming. They had still had a fist fight that morning.

"May I help you?" she asked sharply.

"We need to speak to Mr. Dreyar," Gray said, "Please tell him it's Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel."

"Do you have an appointment?" she queried.

"No," Natsu replied, "But we do need to talk to him…"

"Throw them out," a deep, husky voice said behind them.

Gray swore he saw the hairs on Natsu's neck stand up, his fists instantly clenching as both men turn to look up at the top of the stairs. Sure enough, Laxus was descending, a ferocious glare on his face. Minerva was right behind him, at first scanning the room frantically, then relaxed a bit, presumably when she saw that Lucy hadn't come with them.

Sunglasses covered Minerva's eyes. She wore a gigantic hat today with a scarf that hid her hair. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at that. It would likely take some time to replace her extensions...and Mavis only knew what she looked like without them.

"We just came from the old man's office," Laxus said in a low, threatening voice, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here, considering you don't work here anymore. Now get out of my building."

"You can't fire him just because he scratched your stupid truck," Gray seethed.

"He also singed my hair with his homemade blowtorch," Minerva added, her voice dripping with venom.

"Your _FAKE hair!"_ Natsu shot back, "My wife proved that!"

Minerva gasped, but took a step behind Laxus.

"You're lucky we don't sue for attempted murder," she hissed.

"You mean the blow torch part of that story was true?" Gray asked Natsu, clearly impressed.

Natsu shrugged, "Well, yeah! Everything we told you was true! No exaggeration at all! Even the part about Minerva's fake gozongas."

Three or four staff members gawked at Minerva, trying to assess her chest through her crossed arms.

"Nice!" Gray high-fived Natsu, then turned back to the matter at hand, "Nonetheless, you can't fire Natsu based on that. It's illegal. He hasn't done anything wrong at his job! More than that, you deserved everything Natsu dished out last night! You left an innocent girl on the other side of the city! Ditched her there! What were you thinking?"

"She's not a girl - she's old enough to get herself home," Laxus rolled his eyes, "She was fine."

"She was mugged!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus stepped forward, standing nose-to-nose with Gray. He was almost a foot taller - and Gray was not a short man. Gray stood his ground, staring into the bigger man's eyes.

"You can't fire him based on last night," Gray reiterated.

"I just did. Fullbuster, right? You're the loser Minerva had to put up with? Maybe you want to be fired too."

By now, other people were watching. Some had come out of their 2nd floor offices, peering over the glass partition with wide-eyed curiosity. The security team held back at the flick of Laxus's fingers.

"I would rather quit if those are my choices," Gray growled, "I don't want to work for a sneaky, underhanded loser like you. What you did to Levy was despicable...and I hope you rot in hell."

"Feel free to explain that to the Unemployment Office," Laxus hissed, "Go on, Fullbuster. Hit me. Give me a reason to have the security team arrest you both."

Natsu glanced from man to man, his eyes wide. He couldn't let Gray take the fall. He was a single dad while Natsu and Lucy still had Lucy's meticulous years of savings to fall back on.

The intensity of both mens' stares kept them from seeing Natsu break into a run. He reached out, grabbing either side of Laxus's pants - and pulled down.

Gray's eyes widened, as did the rest of the room as the hulking man realized what had just happened...his pants were around his ankles, exposing his Tonka Truck boxers.

Some of the guards snickered, halting immediately with Laxus's sharp glare.

"Did you just _pants_ me?" Laxus demanded, his anger sending heat waves off his body.

He scrambled to pull his pants up while Natsu backed up beside Gray.

"You just made a big mistake," Minerva hissed, "Guards! Arrest these men!"

The guards started to advance. Laxus rose to his full height, pants now back in place, the anger in his face promising there was about to be another huge brawl...and Natsu and Gray were sorely outnumbered. They both assumed attacking stances, ready to take on their opponents.

"Well, I bought a us a _few_ seconds," Natsu hummed.

"Right," Gray mused, "Stroke of brilliance. That completely prevented the ass kicking we're about to get."

"I hope you both know good plastic surgeons," Laxus growled.

Gray and Natsu instinctively took a step back, eyeing the exit. They wouldn't make it. Security personnel lined the exits.

"ENOUGH!" a new voice boomed.

The entire room ground to a halt, everyone glancing around to see where the voice had come from.

Both Gray and Natsu could hear footsteps, but neither could see who was coming down the marble staircase. The fact that even Laxus had frozen told them whoever it was, everyone else in the room respected him.

"Gramps," Laxus grinned cockily, "I was just telling these employees their services are no longer required. Pinkie there just physically assaulted me, so they're being removed from the premises."

"Is that so?" the voice hummed. He appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Laxus, I heard the whole thing."

Laxus's face dropped.

Gray and Natsu exchanged surprised glances. Makarov was _not_ larger than Laxus...not by a longshot. He was 4 feet tall if he was lucky - a bald head with tufts of white hair on the back on his head. His moustache, however, was impressive. Very dignified indeed, extending 4 inches off either side of his upper mouth.

Laxus fake-beamed, wondering just how much his grandfather had heard, "I'm sure you'll want to press charges, right Gramps? And make sure neither of them can work in Magnolia again!"

The old man's moustache shook, indicating his upper lip was quivering. For such a small man, he commanded every attending person's attention. The guards were frozen to their place, awaiting their next command.

"That man's wife assaulted me!" Minerva pointed to Natsu, then lifted her hand to show Makarov her little finger, "And she broke my nail!"

Makarov's face remained solemn as he turned to Natsu and Gray, "Is that true?"

"Yes," Natsu admitted, "but LaxAss here abandoned my friend on the other end of town - an hour from home. She was mugged - and stalked - while he moved on to his next piece of meat."

"Anything Natsu and Lucy did was in self-defense," Gray added, "Our friend would still be there if her phone hadn't been in her pocket instead of her purse."

Makarov hummed to himself as Laxus gestured to the guards, "Get them out of here."

The guards watched Makarov as he paced momentarily, then turned back to Gray and Natsu. Nobody moved, despite Laxus's direct command.

"You scratched his truck?" Makarov demanded, the anger in his voice making both Natsu and Gray cringe.

"Yessir," Natsu mumbled.

"This must be a new truck? One I didn't know about?"

"Top of the line," Laxus told him, "Brand freaking new...fresh out of the factory. That truck is worth upward of $100,000. The damage Natsu caused will cost several thousand dollars to repair."

Makarov hummed again, "I see."

"And his wife ruined my extensions!" Minerva cut in, "And my eyelashes and...other parts. It will be another several thousand to repair the damage she caused."

"Is that a fact?" Makarov said under his breath.

"I'll call the police," Laxus took out his cell phone, "I think it's time to press charges."

Makarov nodded, "Good idea. Let's start with the embezzlement of the money you spent on that truck."

Laxus froze, looking up from his phone.

"I did not agree to the purchase of a $100,000 truck," Makarov stated, "Come to think of it, it seems to me you have a car somewhere too. Where _did_ you get the money for those things, Laxus? Because what I pay you as a project manager would not allow you to buy such luxurious things."

"It's my money!" Laxus cried out, "I'm set to inherit the whole thing! I'm just...borrowing from myself!"

"No!" Makarov snapped, "What you're doing is _stealing from me!"_

Natsu and Gray both gulped, taking a step backward.

"And you!" Makarov turned angrily to Minerva, "Do you really think you're that smart? Jiemma left the country last night - but not because your minions were successful in making him do so. He's closing connections overseas...and when he gets back, he's going to decide how to deal with you. I think you'll find that the police also want to have a long chat with you. Your minions were caught red-handed trying to break into his house, thanks to a tip that came in to the police department. Poorly planned, Minerva...poorly planned."

The colour drained from Minerva's face as she took a step toward the door, "Well...shit."

"You are both hereby ordered to leave the property," Makarov hissed, "Laxus, the repot depot will be by to pick up _my_ truck and _my_ Lexus. You will find your credit cards are null and void within the hour. Maybe the next time you take a young lady out for a date, you'll treat her with respect...that's not how I raised you, Laxus...I can't tell you how disappointed I am. I raised you better than that."

He paused, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out his wallet, he handed Laxus a $50.00 bill.

"That's for underwear," he said sternly, "Tonka Truck? At your age? You need to grow up. Now...get out of my sight."

Both Laxus and Minerva glanced at each other, then the door.

"Gramps…" Laxus started to say, but stopped when he caught the glare in the old man's eyes.

He took Minerva's hand, both of them lumbering through the door. Neither looked back.

"Now," Makarov turned to Gray and Natsu, "As far as you go, neither of you are fired. Polish up your resumes...it seems I'm going to need a new project manager."

With that, Makarov turned, heading back up the stairs.

Natsu and Gray both stared after him well past the time it took for Makarov to disappear into his upstairs office, awed.

"So...I'm not fired, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Gray agreed.

"So for your next dates…"

"I take it back, Natsu."

"Take what back."

"You're definitely fired."

"But you just said I wasn't!"

"You're fired, Natsu...you are very...definitely...fired."

"Well shit."

* * *

"So Lucy is bringing Silver to your house?" Levy asked.

She was lying on her bed, her elbow over her eyes as she made light conversation with Gray on the phone. He had just finished telling her about what happened at work.

" _Yeah!_ " Gray replied lightly, " _I'm looking forward to it. It doesn't take me long to miss him."_

"What are you going to do the next time he goes to Cana's though?" Levy asked, sitting up on the edge of her bed.

 _Now or never. Tell him how you feel, Levy._

She was second-guessing her conversation with Freed again. She wasn't sure online dating would be necessary. Her mind was pretty firmly made up.

" _Now that we're not being set up on dates anymore_?" Gray asked, " _I dunno. I really hate being home alone when Silver is gone. We...still have four months left of our arrangement."_

"I know," Levy admitted. She entered the kitchen, pouring herself a small glass of wine, "I was thinking about that, Gray...maybe we should -"

" _Freed suggested online dating_ ," Gray interrupted, " _He'll help us set up profiles and we can meet people outside of Natsu and Lucy's world...maybe some normal people."_

Levy choked on her wine mid-swallow, "Is that...what you want? I thought you'd be done with the whole dating thing."

" _You know what I want, Lev,"_ Gray said softly, " _But I'm not going to push you. Never. We made a commitment together to get through the next 6 months. There's no way I'm breaking it now…we're ⅓ of the way through already! It would be like telling you it's not worth putting in the effort to finish what we started. And you're worth it to me."_

Levy sunk to the bed again, her face etched with confusion. Suddenly, more time didn't seem so important. The desire to cancel the whole thing nagged at her. Never had she expected that Gray would be trying to convince her to try online dating.

"But is it really necessary?" she choked out.

" _Yeah…"_ Gray said quietly, " _I think it is. So...coffee tomorrow with Freed and we'll get our profiles started?"_

Levy murmured something affirmative, cursing herself for not protesting louder.

" _Okay...seeya tomorrow. Looks like Lucy just pulled in the driveway."_

Levy shook her head in disbelief as the call ended. She sat in silence for a moment, then speed dialed Freed.

"He wants to try the online dating," she asked softly when he answered, "I almost told him on the spot that I don't want to date around anymore. I didn't expect he'd be up for it."

Freed chuckled lightly, " _Gray asked me how to finish what you started with Natsu and Lucy out of the picture. He really cares about you. He was worried that if you stop dating now, you'd shut down on him again. He doesn't want to lose you...so I told him the first thing that popped into my head. This doesn't have to be a permanent arrangement. You can still find a way to tell him you don't want to date anymore."_

Levy sighed.

" _Online dates rarely work out anyway,"_ Freed assured her, " _Just give it a couple dates, then tell him how you feel."_

"Okay," Levy agreed reluctantly, "Just a little longer."

She hung up the phone, sliding wearily against the bed. This whole thing had gotten way out of hand...and Levy was not oblivious to the fact that she'd started it. And she would be the one to end it...just as soon as she could find the courage.

Piece of cake, right?

She glanced at her cell phone again, her conversation with Gray still open on the screen. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she didn't want to date anyone but Gray. She wished she could ask Lucy how to tell him...but Lucy _really_ needed to remain fired. Still, she was really good with her words and would know just how to do it.

Alright then. Online dating. No more kooky acquaintances of Natsu or Lucy. No more crazy relatives. These would be total strangers.

Levy cringed slightly. Somehow, it almost seemed scarier than Natsu and Lucy's set ups.

 _Well, shit._

* * *

 _ **A/N: The next leg of Before I Get Gray Begins! I know, I know...some of you will cringe at the idea of more awkward dates...but there's still some fun to be had before we start winding down the story.**_

 _ **LaxASS belongs to my good friend MorriganFae (used with permission)! Have you checked out her story 'Request Board Romance'? Also, she just put out a new story, 'If the Shoe Fits'.**_

 _ **Love as always to my wonderful beta, Wordsaremyspells1331. She is so much more than a beta...she's a great friend, and always around to bounce my ideas off her (plus, never complains that sometimes my chapters are 10,000 words long).**_

 _ **Seeya next time!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	13. Profiling

"Daddy, we need to talk." Sadie informed Natsu as she stomped into the living room.

Natsu was sitting on the couch, or rather on _Clive_ , who was pounding at Natsu's sides with two little fists. As his eldest approached, he removed himself from the boy, who immediately pounced onto Natsu's lap to started pulling at his hair again. The young boy laughing maniacally as he attempted to goad his father back into their game.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

Clive stilled, sensing that playtime was officially over. He _knew_ that stern look on Sadie's face. She meant business. He got off Natsu's lap, shooting him a big 'Good luck with that' grin before toddling off to his room.

Natsu patted the couch beside him. Sadie shook her head, standing firm with her arms crossed.

"Sadie?" Natsu asked tentatively, a little disturbed at how much his daughter looked like her mother when he was in _deeeep caca._

Her lower lip trembled as her eyes welled with tears. Natsu felt something inside him break as his little girl raised her balled fists to rub the tears out of her eyes.

"Sadie...what's wrong?" Natsu made a move for her, surprised when she jerked back.

"How could you, Daddy?"

"How could I what?" Natsu exclaimed. He hated it when she used crocodile tears, "Sweetheart, I don't understand why you're so upset!"

"Mommy," Sadie sniffed, "She's covered in bruises."

Natsu stilled, his eyes wide, "Baby, I didn't hurt Mommy."

"I know that!" Sadie wailed, "You would _never_ hurt Mommy and you're all covered in bruises too...mostly because of your fight with Uncle Gray!"

Natsu reached for her again, drawing her to him. He sighed with relief when she finally let him pull her in for a close hug, "Uncle Gray didn't give me _any_ of these bruises...they came from somewhere else, Sweetheart... _not a single one_ from Uncle Gray, Daddy promises. So why are you so upset, Sadie? Can you tell Daddy what's wrong?"

Sadie stopped crying long enough to eye her father up and down, a cocky grin crossing her face, "At least _half_ of those bruises came from Uncle Gray, Daddy...you can't fool me."

Natsu sighed, "Why are you upset, Sadie? Are you worried that I hurt Uncle Gray?"

She shook her head adamantly, "No, Daddy. I know you can't hurt Uncle Gray."

Natsu furrowed his brows playfully, "I could _totally_ hurt Uncle Gray if I really wanted to...but I still don't know why you're upset. You gotta help me out here, kid...I'm confused."

"Mommy's purse got broken," Sadie sniffled, "An' I asked her what happened and she said you both had to fight off bad people that hurt Auntie Levy. And you had to use what was in the purse. And you won. And I was really proud."

Natsu waited for it, needing to understand why those events would upset his little Sadie.

Her face screwed up, tears edging them again, "But then she told me that you threw my marbles at the bad people. All of them! _You lost my favourite marble_. You threw it at the bad man...and now it's gone."

Guilt slammed into him like a freight train, "Your favourite?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Do you think we can go buy another one?" Natsu asked softly.

She shook her head, "It was the Daddy marble."

"The Daddy marble?" he asked, feeling worse by the second.

"It looks like fire, Daddy. It reminds me of you."

Seconds later, just as Lucy was bringing the first bags to the door from grocery shopping, Natsu burst through the door.

"I'll be back, Lucy! You can put away the groceries on your own, right?!"

She stared at him in confusion as he marched straight for his truck, not looking back. Both kids were at the door, staring after him, a large grin on little Sadie's face.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Lucy demanded.

"On an important mission!" Natsu replied, rolling down the window of the truck, "I've lost my marbles! And I've got to get them back!"

* * *

" _Psssst! What'd you get for the first answer?"_

Levy smacked Gray's arm light-heartedly, pushing him away from prying onto her laptop screen. Beside her, Gray had his laptop open too, Freed pacing behind them as they both began the arduous task of filling out their online profiles. He grinned, playfully tickling her side before he caught Freed's no-nonsense glare.

"The first question is ' _Username_ '," Levy drawled sarcastically, sitting up straight. She felt like she was in school again, being scolded by the teacher - not that that had ever happened to her. In reality, they were sitting in their favourite coffee shop, coffees sitting dutifully by in the event that the process should become stressful, "I have no idea what to put. Maybe I'll just put my name."

"Don't do that," Freed cautioned, "You'll want something a little more inconspicuous. Go with something that describes your personality...or an interest or something."

She cocked her head, thinking.

"Ice Prince!" Gray announced, typing the name into the slot with a grin.

"Ice Prince?" Levy asked ruefully, " _That_ describes your personality?"

He shook his head, "Nope - describes my hobby. I am _royalty_ on skates."

"Hmm," she hummed, rolling her eyes as she returned to her own screen, "You're about as conceited as royalty too. Maybe I'll use 'Bookworm'."

"Booooorrrring!" Gray sing-songed, "You can do better than that. Use your imagination."

"You can do better?" she challenged, wrinkling her nose as she racked her brain for another option.

He nodded, "Little Blue. AvidReader. Wordsaremyspells. ScriptMage. ShutthehellupI'mtryin'here."

"You are far too good at this," she mused, but typed ScriptMage in the answer bar.

"Password," Gray read, "That's easy. S-I-L-V-E-"

" _Don't_ say it out loud!" Freed scolded, "Do you want everyone in the coffee shop to know your password?"

"Good point," Gray murmured, erasing the previous password. He blushed, casting an eye over to the counter where Juvia was openly staring. He cringed, trying to think of a password that would be far too hard to decipher from across the room, then entered it twice as required by the registration form.

The majority of the first part of the form was easy. Birthdate. Gender. Ethnicity. Country. They finished the first part of the form at the same time, exchanging glances as both hit the 'Continue' button simultaneously.

"Uggghhh!" Levy cried out as the next page came up, "Look at all the information they want!"

Gray seemed to be having no trouble filling it out. He clicked his mouse, then typed a bit, then clicked again. Levy sighed unhappily.

"Would you like some help?" Freed asked her.

She nodded, getting up from her seat to let him sit. She hovered over his shoulder, nodding her approval, or voicing her difference in opinion with each answer.

 _Postal Code - *** ***_

 _City -_ Magnolia

 _Country -_ Fiore

 _My Gender -_ Male

 _Seeking -_ A male

"Oops," Freed apologized, changing 'My Gender' back to Female, "Sorry - for a minute, I forgot I'm filling this out for you."

She giggled at his joke, knowing he was just trying to get her to relax a bit.

 _Height -_

Freed looked at Levy up and down, visually assessing the answer.

 _5'0"_

"I'm 5'3," she said flatly.

He changed the answer to _5'2"_.

"Good enough," she sighed.

 _I am looking for: Hang Out, Friends, Dating, Long-term._

Levy frowned, stealing a glance over to Gray, then pointed at _Hang Out._ Freed nodded, selecting the answer.

Once in awhile, Gray would smirk over the top of his screen at Freed, then continue with his own answers. Suddenly he froze, reaching for his coffee. He took a long swig of it, swallowing hard.

Levy scanned ahead to see if she could figure out which question had stumped him, cringing as she saw it too - _Description._

Freed began to type, watching Gray to make sure he wasn't looking, " _Single, hard-working female not looking for a damn thing because she's hopelessly in love with a certain guy but is too chicken to tell him for 'reasons' only really known to her."_

Levy smacked his arm, scolding him with her eyes. He chuckled, then tried again, pausing once in awhile to make sure she approved of his answer, " _Single, working female seeking friendship with a down-to-earth male. Must have a good sense of humour and enjoy trying new things. About me: I like to smile. I enjoy a good book, but am not opposed to a night out once in awhile. I just want to start with coffee and see where it goes from there."_

"Good enough," she sighed, glancing over to see if Gray was faring any better.

His face was pale, his knuckles clenched as he stared at the screen.

"Should I help you too?" Freed asked.

Gray shook his head, "I've got this...just gimme a minute."

A few more minutes went by, Gray still staring blankly at the screen. Levy glanced over his shoulder, scanning over his answer, " _Single Dad. Love my kid with all my heart. Work as an electrician...and I guess I'm a decent mechanic."_

"I think His Highness needs to abdicate the throne," Levy teased.

"This is definitely harder than I thought," Gray agreed, "I'm...just not interesting."

"Yes, you are!" Levy promised, "Can I try?"

Gray relented, getting up from his seat. She sat, trying to quell her curiosity to peek at his other answers...and trying to keep her heart from pounding as he placed both hands on either side of the back of the chair.

" _27 year old single father in search of a lovely lady to wine and dine. What's important to me: I like a lady who can make me laugh, smiles a lot, and will make a real effort with my son, who is the world to me. My attributes: I'm an electrician, own my own house, and I'm a decent mechanic_. _I love hockey, but am always willing to try new things._ "

"Nice attributes," Gray commented.

"I only rearranged what you had there!" Levy protested.

"Yeah...I suppose," Gray conceded, "And what about the headliner?"

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed, glancing back at Freed, "What did you put for my headliner?"

Freed chuckled, " ' _Short, sassy, a little badass-y'._ I wondered if you'd read it. I was sure you were going to protest it."

"I kind of like that," she admitted, blushing slightly.

Both Freed and Gray burst out laughing. She turned back to Gray's screen, typing, " _Super-nice guy looking for super-nice girl."_

"Have you met me?" Gray lamented, "Super-nice guy my ass…"

Freed grinned teasingly, "More like - _27 yr old guy with a habit of causing clothes to fly_...but that could be taken the wrong way."

"Whatever," Gray huffed, "Leave the super-nice guy. I'll work on it later."

She vacated his chair, going back to hers as Freed stood up to let her in.

"Re-read the answers," he told them both, "Make sure you're happy before hitting the 'Next' button. You can go back and change your profile, but you can't change the starred boxes with real facts."

Levy sighed, re-reading Freed's answers for her.

 _Marital Status:_ Single

 _Education:_ Some University

 _Hair Colour:_ Blue

 _Body Type:_ Petite.

 _Do you have children:_ No.

 _Do you want children:_

"Sorry," Freed interjected, "I wasn't sure of the answer to that."

Levy swallowed, changing the toggle to 'Yes'.

 _Would you date someone who has children?_ Yes

"Okay," Gray announced, "It's as done as it's getting for now - are you ready, Lev?"

Levy stared at the screen, still focusing on the questions about children.

"Are you sure we can't just re-hire Natsu and Lucy?" she asked, her voice quivering, "I'm not sure about meeting strangers."

Gray frowned as Freed patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Do you really want to go there again?"

"I will always be nearby on your dates," Freed promised, "But if you really don't want to do this…"

They locked eyes, Gray glancing between them, trying to decipher their telepathic messages.

"I...I'm okay," Levy said nervously, "Let's do this."

Whatever Freed had told her - with frustrating lack of words - must have been convincing. Gray couldn't hold back the spark of jealousy that ran through him. He scolded himself. Freed was a good man and a loyal friend. It was ridiculous to be jealous of him.

"Here goes nothing," Gray forced a smile at Levy, his own uneasiness rearing its ugly head. He _wasn't_ sure about this. But he'd resolved to do whatever it took, so he gritted his teeth and pressed the 'Create Profile' button.

Levy closed her eyes, dramatically pushing the button as well.

"So...what do we do now?" Levy asked.

Freed shrugged, "You can explore other profiles...or turn it off and wait to see if anyone pings you...or load a profile pic…"

"I'm not doing that," Levy spoke up, "I work at a prestigious private high school. I really don't need attention from the pervert rich dads."

"Amen to that!" Freed agreed, "I don't have a profile pic either."

"You have a profile?" Gray asked.

Freed shrugged again, "Maybe this whole process has made me feel a bit lonely."

"I hope you meet someone," Levy said honestly.

Freed smiled, patting her shoulder, "If I met someone, who would make sure the two of you are happy and healthy? Now - let's look over some profiles!"

"I don't want to look at profiles here," Levy shook her head, "Maybe we should finish our coffee and get some errands done."

Gray nodded, closing the laptop, "Sounds good to me. You wanted to get some groceries, right, Lev?"

"Yeah, but we can go get Silver's hockey gear first," she smiled at Freed, "Silver starts hockey Tuesday night."

"With those new skates Levy got him at Christmas, he's gonna be the best player out there," Gray bragged, "We want to make sure he's ready, so Levy and I are going to get some errands done."

"By all means!" Freed gestured to the door, "We're done here."

"Thanks Freed," Levy leaned over, kissing the taller man's cheek.

Freed could have sworn he saw another momentary glint in Gray's eyes as they packed up their laptops.

"Seeya soon, buddy," Gray grinned at him, following Levy toward the door, muttering something about yet another number on his cup as he chucked his coffee into the garbage.

Freed's eyes were alight with amusement. His conversation with Gray had been...interesting. Gray was adamant he didn't want to lose Levy. When he'd rescued her from the hotel the other night, he realized how frantic he'd become at the thought of Levy getting lost or hurt...and he'd come to the conclusion that Levy was becoming a part of his life a little more every day. Gray would do whatever it took to stay in the picture. He hadn't been very keen on online dating, but agreed to it readily if it meant helping Levy to see that they belonged together.

Freed leaned back in his chair, chuckling to himself as he wondered how far Gray would take the online dating thing...and how long Levy would allow it.

* * *

Behind the counter, Juvia waited for the green-haired man to leave before bounding for the computer behind her.

"What are you doing, Juvia?" Holly asked, "You _know_ we're not supposed to use the computer for personal reasons during work hours."

"I have to get started immediately!" Juvia proclaimed, "I must get my profile on Plenty of Persons right away - my darling Gray will see my profile and realize how perfectly perfect we are together!"

Holly scrunched her nose, "Do you realize how many profiles there's going to be on that site? Don't you think you're taking this a little far? He's cute...but he doesn't know you exist."

Juvia's eyes grew dark as she turned to her colleague, heat fumes radiating off her body, "You _saw_ that moment, Holly...when he risked his life to prevent me from getting burned. The unbridled attraction is there...he just doesn't _know_ it yet."

Holly raised both hands in surrender, moving away to go clear tables. Juvia huffed out her frustration, turning to the computer so that she could get down to business.

* * *

Natsu found himself on his hands and knees, carefully searching through the garbage on the ground. It was the same alley he and Lucy had used to outrun Laxus and Minerva only the other night. Oddly, he really didn't remember it being so...gross.

He found one marble - clear with a streak of green in it. Sadie had said the Daddy marble looked like fire. This wasn't it. He stuck it in his pocket anyway...just in case it ended up being a brother or a cousin, twice removed from the Daddy marble. If he could keep from having to come back to that alley, _that would be great._

* * *

"So you'll be going to Jane Austen Wednesday night, right?" Gray asked.

Levy nodded as he rounded the truck, opening the door for her, "I'm looking forward to it. Freed and I have been over the book so many times, I'm _dreaming_ 'Lady Susan'. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with the meeting."

He grinned at her, picking a dollar out of his pocket to put into the shopping cart, "I know you will. I think it's great. I love seeing you so passionate about something."

Her cheeks tinged pink as they strolled into the grocery store together.

"I...can go to Silver's first practice if you want," she murmured.

He smiled, "Yeah? I think he'd like that!"

"Okay," Levy picked a head of lettuce, placing it in the cart, "I'd like to see how he does. He's been practicing so hard."

"He loves the game," Gray agreed, "Just like his old man."

She snickered as she picked out some cucumbers, "Old man."

Gray put some bananas in the cart, "Silver has a lot to prove. The other kids his age have played for a year already. I couldn't afford it last year."

"But you practice with him every chance you get," she reminded him, "He's going to be great."

Gray's phone pinged. He paused, unlocking the screen. His cheeks flushed as he placed the cell phone back in his pocket, message unread.

Levy frowned, but didn't comment as a second ping came in.

"What do you need for meat?" Gray asked as they left the produce department.

"Just some chicken and fish," Levy commented, trying not to be aggravated as his phone went off a third time, "Do you want to get that?"

Gray shook his head, "They're just notifications from that stupid site. I'll look at them later."

Levy nodded, allowing Gray to go ahead for a moment while she checked her own phone. Her data wasn't on, so she couldn't tell if she had messages. But if all three pings were notifications from that site, Gray was probably going to be very popular.

"You can look at them if you want," Levy said softly.

Gray shook his head as his phone pinged two more times, "Later. I'm hanging with you right now."

Levy had to turn her face to keep him from seeing her smile, selecting some chicken for dinner that night, "Do you want to have dinner with me? Nothing fancy...just chicken breasts and potatoes and veggies."

Gray was about to nod when his cell went off another three times. He huffed irritably before turning the cell completely off, "Sounds great. Let's do it."

Levy nodded excitedly, "Maybe...we should pick up a bottle of wine?"

Gray picked up some broccoli, slipping it into the cart, "Yeah - let's do that."

* * *

Juvia had her face down on the keyboard as she hit the 'Enter' key for the last time.

"I'm done!" she announced with a deep groan, "I am….exhausted."

"Well, I should say so," Holly shook her head, "You made what...15, 20 profiles?"

"33," Juvia sighed proudly, "33 completely different profiles. At least one of them will catch my darling's attention! I bet he's reading my messages as we speak...trying to figure out which profile to answer first! He'll message me and ask me to go far away on a tropical cruise with him -"

"He doesn't like heat," Holly reminded her, "He's stated that before at coffee time..that's why his shirt is always coming off."

"He'll message me and ask me to go far away on an Alaskan cruise with him!" Juvia continued, stars in her eyes, "We'll get married and have 33 babies!"

"One for every profile?" Holly mused, one eyebrow raised, "You're a dreamer, Juvia. There's probably a lot of ladies on that website."

Juvia wasn't listening, continuing on her tangent. Holly shook her head and stalked off to take the dishes to the dish pit. Juvia barely knew she was there anyway.

"Viagra will rise again!" Juvia declared.

"It's gonna have to if you're planning to have 33 babies," Holly retorted, glad the shop was empty for the moment.

"There's a wedding shop on my way home from work...I really should start picking my dress out now!" Juvia hummed, "Do you think a light blue is too untraditional? I wonder if my darling would have a preference."

"I really don't think so!" Holly huffed under her breath, "Something tells me he's not going to care at all!"

"Cover me, Holly - I have to go check my email in the privacy of my own home _right away!"_ Juvia barely looked back as she chucked her apron over her head, taking long strides toward the exit, "I may not come in tomorrow - I'll probably be out on a date with the love of my life."

"Good luck with that," Holly sighed, noting Juvia's purse still underneath the counter, "Aaaaand she'll be back in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1…"

The door chimed, signalling Juvia's return. Her face turned red as she reached for her purse silently, shooting Holly a sheepish glance before she darted out the doorway again.

"Oh Gray," Holly shook her head in pity, "I hope you realize what you're in for."

She glanced toward the computer. Juvia had left it open to Gray's profile. If the boss found it, Juvia would be fired for sure. Her last message was still on the screen, unsent. Biting her lower lip, Holly dared herself to read it over, then lost her nerve, erasing the browsing history completely.

* * *

 _Twelve._

Natsu had collected twelve marbles. He really wished he had thought to ask Lucy how many marbles he was looking for. Nonetheless, he had searched almost the entire alley...on his hands and knees.

He froze as he heard voices nearby. A little girl was holding her mother's hand. As the pair looked at Natsu, the mother held her child a little closer.

"Hurry, honey. We mustn't lurk near allies...street people dig through garbage there."

Natsu frowned, a little insulted that she would assume he was a 'street person'. Sighing heavily, he returned to his task, shoving aside some old newspaper along the edge of the wall.

A dog sat on the other side of the alley, watching him curiously. Natsu was pretty sure he was a white bull terrier - he kind of looked like Don Cherry's dog. Of course, the only reason Natsu would know _that_ was because of the nights Gray came over, insisting they had to watch the hockey game together. He could be wrong. Maybe Don Cherry had a golden retriever. In any event, this dog was definitely a terrier of some sort.

He beamed, picking up a yellowish marble that gleamed in the late afternoon sun.

"I bet you're the Mommy marble!" he declared gleefully, placing it in the paper bag, "I must be getting close to having all of them, don't you think, boy?"

The dog whined, inching closer, but careful not to get too close.

"Are you a stray, buddy?" Natsu asked the dog, "You don't have a collar."

The white dog tilted his head, answering with a yelping groan.

"Tell you what...you help me finish looking for these marbles...and I'll take you home, get you a bath, and help you find a home."

The dog barked twice, then came straight over to Natsu, both of them continuing the search through the garbage-littered alley.

* * *

Gray and Levy sat down to the table, their dinner steaming and wafting of culinary genius.

"That smells so good," Levy hummed.

"It does," Gray agreed, "Maybe neither of us are amazing cooks, but we seem to do okay in the kitchen when we cook together."

"We do everything better together," Levy lamented, instantly feeling her face flush, "And that's really good wine too."

He chuckled, pouring her a bit more.

Levy could feel that the concoction was getting to her head. She was deliciously warm. She hiccuped, then giggled, making Gray snort.

A few minutes later, she forked her piece of her last piece of chicken and closed her eyes as she put it in her mouth, savouring the flavour.

"Who said we can't cook?" she demanded, letting out a satisfied sigh.

He sipped his wine, eyeing her carefully as he reached for more, "Definitely not me. I'm thoroughly enjoying this...although it seems we forgot about dessert."

Levy grinned, "I have just the thing!"

She ran to the fridge, pulling out an enormous strawberry shortcake.

"Wow!"

"It's Erza's birthday...so I took a shot at making her favourite cake," Levy told him, cringing as Gray's hand flew to his backside, his face alarmed, "Sorry...I shouldn't have brought up Erza...and that was a bad choice of words...too soon."

Gray chuckled, getting up to get plates and a knife, "No problem. I can put it behind me. Literally. The cake looks great, Lev."

Levy cut the cake, placing a generous piece on the plate for Gray. She didn't take a piece for herself, watching Gray with nervous anticipation as he raised the fork to his mouth.

"Incredible," he assured her as he savoured the first bite. He closed his eyes, allowing the flavours to saturate his mouth, "Really good, Lev. Honestly. Erza will be very happy."

"Thank you," she grinned, watching him take his second bite.

"Aren't you going to have some?" he asked, gesturing to her empty plate.

She shook her head, "Oh no! I'm fine, thank you! I'll have some of the next cake at Erza's party. You should take the rest home for Silver."

"It won't last that long," Gray quipped, "This is really good. You should try a bite."

Levy froze, watching as Gray forked some cake, then held it in front of her mouth.

She shook her head.

"A little bite," Gray urged.

Levy couldn't help but giggle as Gray made airplane noises, flying the fork through the air. She accepted the bite of cake, relieved that it was actually as good as he said it was. Maybe the wine was getting to him too. He was acting pretty silly.

Before she fully swallowed the first piece, the airplane was in its way with a second. The cake was gone before she knew...not just Gray's piece...the entire cake. _And_ the rest of the wine. There were no doubts now...Gray was feeling the wine as much as she was.

"I have an idea," Gray leaned forward, his eyes twinkling.

Yup...wine was getting to him.

"An idea?" she repeated. She could feel the buzz from the wine herself...whatever he suggested, she doubted she could resist.

"Let's pick a date for each other!" Gray suggested.

Levy's face fell. She wasn't sure what she'd been _hoping_ he'd suggest...

* * *

Natsu lumbered through the door, every bone in his body aching from crawling over every square inch of the alley on his hands and knees. He was so dirty, his hair wasn't pink anymore...more of a muddy, tarry brown. More than that, he _smelled so bad!_ Lucy couldn't decide which of the myriad of unidentified scents was the most offensive.

"Daddy stkink!" Clive cried out, holding his nose. He wafted the air as he backed out of the living room, retreating to a stink-free distance.

Sadie's eyes grew wide as Lucy rushed to his side, "Natsu! What happened to you!?"

"I found them," he murmured, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small paper bag, "I found them all, Sadie."

"All of what?" Lucy demanded as Natsu emptied the bag onto the coffee table, "Natsu...you went back to the alley for Sadie's marbles?"

Natsu nodded solemnly, "I think I got them all...Sadie, is the Daddy marble there?"

Sadie scanned the table, shaking her head slowly, "No...but it doesn't matter, Daddy...thank you. Thank you for going back to look."

Natsu reached out to ruffle her hair, freezing and retreating when he saw the look on Lucy's face, "I didn't do it alone, Pumpkin. Wanna see who helped me?"

Sadie glanced at her mother for approval. Lucy _really_ wanted to get Natsu into the shower, but she couldn't resist her little girl's curiosity… or her own. Even Clive stepped closer, curious about his Daddy's new friend.

"C'mon boy!" Natsu called as he opened the door. He disappeared for a moment, reappearing in the doorway after a moment or two.

Beside him, a white probably-terrier dog stood beside him, secured to a rope.

Lucy felt her chest clamp, the tightness threatening to squeeze the breath right out of her, "Oh no...no no no no no no no."

She could hear Happy hissing from somewhere in the house.

"A PUPPY!" Sadie exclaimed, throwing herself onto the dog's back. His tail wagged, but he didn't jump on the kids, even when Clive pulled curiously at his whiskers, "WHAT'S HIS NAME? CAN WE KEEP HIM?"

Lucy cringed, willing the kids to stop hugging the filthy dog.

"His name is Plue," Natsu said proudly, "He helped me in the alley in exchange for a bath and a meal. Tomorrow, we'll try to find him a new home."

"We keep?" Clive asked, poking at the dog's orange nose.

Lucy sighed as Natsu proudly announced they'd try to find a _different_ home for the dog. She already knew the dog wasn't going anywhere. The kids were already in love.

* * *

"Sooooo," Gray eyed Levy carefully, pausing at his screen, "Didja find someone?"

Levy nodded slowly, emptying her glass of any wine droplets that might be leftover. They had polished off the entire bottle, both a little giddy from the contents.

"I foun' someone too," Gray assured her, "A good one. He's 5'11". Works full-time. Enjoys sports, but isn't opposed to a night in."

Levy bit her lower lip, her nervousness showing.

"Says he's funny," Gray shrugged.

"Okay. Should I message him?"

"Already done!" Gray announced proudly.

Levy's mouth dropped open, "A-Already done?"

Gray turned the screen so she could see what he wrote.

" _What's a sexy beast like you doing in a place like this?"_

Grinning deviously, Levy thanked her lucky stars that she was definitely tipsy. Otherwise, she wouldn't have the guts to turn back to the laptop in front of her and furiously type out a message on the profile she'd selected. She hit 'Send' just as Gray scrambled out of his seat.

He grabbed the laptop from her, scrolling through the girl's profile, "Blue hair...works service industry...likes to read...Lev...is this your profile?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"And you just sent the message?" Gray started laughing, "I messaged myself from your profile….so who in the hell did you message?"

Levy's face lost colour, suddenly much more sober as she glanced back at the mystery girl's profile, then locked eyes with Gray again.

"Well, I guess we're going to find out if she messages back!"

"Alrighty then," Gray agreed, "Let the games begin."

* * *

"I don't understand it," Juvia sighed, clicking the 'Refresh' button.

The inbox indicator still did not light up.

"I wrote to Gray from every single profile. Why hasn't he responded?"

She heard a ping, her face lighting up as the message indicator changed to '1 New Message'.

"Finally, Darling! Our love has led the way!"

She paused before hitting the button that would allow her to read the message, fixing her hair and straightening her clothing...just in case he wanted to video chat.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her inbox.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As Gray so wonderfully says: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_

 _ **Okay, lemme have it - what did you think of this chapter? Did anyone catch onto the Don Cherry joke? That's a Canadian thing and I'm counting on my Canadian friends to know why it's funny. Let's see if anyone knows! Any guesses on the identities of the first dates? Comment your guess!**_

 ** _Coming up next - Gray and Levy's first online date!_**

 ** _Thanks as always to my beloved friend, Wordsaremyspells, for editing!_**

 ** _~Shana~_**


	14. It Takes All Varieties

_**A/N: I am coming to you LIVE from my hotel room in Nelson, BC, where I am judging my daughter's Jump Rope Provincials! A lot of people don't know about the amazing sport of jump rope. YouTube Black Widow Rope Spinners - you'll get an idea of what she does!**_

 _ **Anyway, judging a competition is not excuse for not posting Gray. lol. So here it is. I think you'll enjoy...well, maybe you'll enjoy...you'll probably enjoy it...okay, yeah...you will.**_

 _ **I'll be returning to my home today - a four hour drive - and competition will end probably at 4:00 pm this afternoon. I would love nothing more than to come home to 1,000 comments. Well...maybe 10 comments. Okay fine - I'll settle for anything I can get.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, my amazing beta Wordsaremyspells1331 just published a new oneshot - very worth reading! It's called 'Power Puffed Fantasy', rated T - check it out!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"My dog," Clive muttered to himself as he pushed the stool up to the counter.

Checking to make sure that nobody was looking, he pulled himself up, maneuvering carefully so that he knelt safely on the flat surface. He reached up, pulling the cupboard doors open. Looking down, he could see Plue's large, hopeful eyes.

He knew his mother kept the dog treats on the second shelf of that cupboard, but he wasn't tall enough to see. Plue knew the treats were there too, bouncing excitedly on two front paws below.

Clive grabbed the bottom of the cupboard, pulling himself unsteadily to his feet. He still couldn't see what was on the second shelf, so he steadied himself with one hand on the first shelf, then reached in with the other.

He felt something between his fingers. Oddly, it didn't feel like the treat bag, but he pulled it down, examining it carefully. It was a red, round ball, but it was really hard. Clive figured it was probably the Daddy marble Sadie had been so sad to lose. He remembered Mama had taken it away from her when Sadie was having an extra bad day. Both Sadie and Mama must have forgotten that.

He tossed the marble to the ground behind him, his little hand returning to the surface of the second cupboard. He felt another object, straining to gather it in his little fingers.

"My car!" he exclaimed, rubbing the exterior of the yellow dinky car. He remembered that one day, he had had a bad day too. Mama had told him not to hit Sadie with that car...and then she took it away.

He tucked the toy into his shorts pocket, reaching once again. Below him, Plue whined.

"My dog!" Clive hissed, warning the white puppy not to be too loud. His parents and Sadie were still sleeping. It seemed he had discovered where the Time Out cupboard was. Clive didn't want Mama and Daddy to know he knew where it was or they'd move it. The next time someone took a toy from him, he would just get it back later.

Clive pulled down the next item, turning it over and over in his fingers.

"My money," he decided, putting the shiny dollar coin in his pocket.

Plue whined again, a warning that someone was stirring in the bedrooms down the hall. Clive's eyes widened, reaching his hand up for the next object. It was a bag. He could feel the plastic edges. Happy he had finally found the treats, he found that he couldn't quite pull the edges close enough to grab it. He _could,_ however, grab a few treats right out of it if he could just...reach...a little...further…

Clive's fingers wrapped around a milk bone just as he lost his balance. Plue jumped to his feet, moving the stool away from the counter with his head quickly, then bounded back. He laid down on the floor just as Clive fell backward, landing on the dog's stomach. Plue let out a little 'hhmmmphh', then licked his boy, delighted when the small human picked himself up, unscathed.

Clive wrapped his arms around the dog's neck, kissing the top of his head gently, then gave him the milk bones he had managed to steal from the bag.

"My dog," Clive said affectionately, "Good boy."

With no time to lose, Clive scrambled to put the stool back where it was kept before retreating to the living room, Plue following at his side. They had enough time to curl up on the couch and turn the TV on, staring at the screen innocently, before Lucy and Natsu emerged from their room.

"Levy was telling me it's this weekend," Lucy was saying to Natsu as they ventured through the living room to the kitchen, "They chose each other's dates this time."

"Serious?" Natsu exclaimed, "HA! Ice-for-Brains probably chose her someone really boring...like a librarian."

"Levy is a librarian," Lucy reminded him, pressing 'Brew' on the coffee machine, "And she's hardly boring."

Natsu backtracked, "I mean boring in a good way...good heart...smart…"

"Yes...Plus, I'm sure Gray would _totally_ pick someone for Levy that she could _actually_ fall in love with," Lucy snarked, "Anyway, Gray texted they'll be here any -"

"OW!" Natsu cried out, amongst a streak of swear words that Clive wasn't allowed to listen to. He covered his ears as he jumped off the couch.

Clive heard a thud on the kitchen floor. He hurried from the living room, Sadie emerging from her room to join him as they both raced to see what had happened to their shrieking father.

Natsu was facedown on the floor, his hair in complete disarray (well, more than usual), eyes spinning in his head.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, bending to her knees to help him up.

"That really hurt," Natsu muttered.

"Well, shake it off by the time Gray gets here," Lucy warned, "You know he won't let you live this down. What did you trip on anyway?"

"I _can't_ shake it off! Luce, it _really_ hurts! Whatever I tripped on rolled right under my foot!"

Lucy pulled up Natsu's pajama bottoms, her face blanching when she saw that it was already swelling and changing colour.

"IT'S THE DADDY MARBLE!" Sadie exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down her face as she threw herself into his arms, small red death-ball in her hand. "Daddy! You found it!"

Natsu bit his tongue to keep Sadie from realizing her forced hug was really hurting him.

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her forehead, "I'm so glad it's not lost, Sadie. Now...can you be a good girl and stay with Auntie Levy and Uncle Gray while Mama takes Daddy to the hospital?"

"Daddy ow?" Clive asked, concerned as he joined his mother by Natsu's side.

"It's okay, Buddy...Daddy's tough," Natsu groaned, thudding back to the floor when he tried to stand on it, "Luce, I can't put any pressure on it."

Gray and Levy came in the door, staring at the scene as Lucy dug through the freezer to find an ice pack and Natsu howled in pain.

As Lucy predicted, Gray laughed.

* * *

 _She was one with the water. The consuming liquid purified her soul, preparing her for divinity she was about to experience...her first date with Gray Fullbuster...the man whose soul was already connected to hers through galactic intervention...the man that would consume Juvia's very existence to her dying day._

Juvia emerged from the bathtub, sighing contently as she wrapped towels around her body and her hair. The perfume in the water smelled sublime, even if the petals from the lotus flowers would inevitably clog the bathroom drain until she had a chance to clean it out again.

Which she hoped would be tomorrow afternoon, if things went as well as Juvia expected.

* * *

Gray was really glad that his date of the evening specifically mentioned they could dress casually. They were meeting at Silver's favourite ice cream shop. Now that Gray thought about it, it was strange that she had been so insistent that they shouldn't meet at a bar. She had said she was nervous and preferred a casual place where they could wear casual clothes. Still, Gray was more than happy to adhere to her conditions….so here he was.

He entered cautiously, scanning the shop for someone that would match the description she gave him. She said she had long, blue hair and would be wearing a green dress. In the corner of the lobby, there was a woman that almost fit that description. She wore a white dress with green designs throughout the pattern... but she had red hair. Maybe...she'd made a mistake?

No. There was a man beside her. She was not his date.

"Go figure...first online date, and I've been stood up," Gray sighed.

He glanced to the bar table, noticing a young teenager. She was sipping on a milkshake. Deciding his date could simply be a little bit late, he crossed the room and sat on the stool beside her.

The clerk stood in front of Gray, waiting patiently for his order. Gray glanced again at the milkshake. If he was going to wait, he might as well get something.

"I'm not sure what I want," he told the man, "I might need a minute."

"Milkshakes are on special tonight," the girl beside him piped up, "Only $2.99."

"Okay," Gray agreed, "I'll have a milkshake please."

"What flavour would you like?" the clerk asked.

Gray frowned, looking at the 72 flavours of ice to choose from.

"I have chocolate cherry," the girl volunteered, a bright grin on her face, "With whipped cream and a maraschino cherry on top!"

Gray couldn't help but smile back. She was a cutey. Her long hair was pulled into pigtails and she wore a green sundress with spaghetti straps.

"That sounds good," he told the man, "I'll have one of those too, please."

The man nodded, sauntering away to make Gray's order.

"Chocolate cherry is the best," the girl told him firmly, "I try to choose different flavours every time I come here, but sometimes I just crave this kind."

The man returned, placing the milkshake in front of Gray. Gray nodded his thanks, then took his first sip.

"I can see why," he sighed with satisfaction, "This is really good."

The girl beamed, "It's the best! I've tried almost all the varieties here."

Gray was reading the menu board, "Ever tried the pickled plum flavour?"

The girl scrunched her nose, "You couldn't pay me enough to try that."

Gray snickered, "I have to admit...I'm a little surprised to see that they carry that. I might have to bring my son one day and order it for him...just to see what he'd do."

"How old is your son?" she asked, tilting her head.

"8," Gray replied, "He had a birthday not long ago."

"He won't like it," the girl decided, "Old people maybe...but not an 8 year old."

"Maybe I'd get a kick out of the look on his face, though!" Gray laughed.

"That's mean!" the girl smacked his arm playfully, laughing with him.

"It's okay. I'm allowed to bug him a little," Gray declared, plucking the cherry off the top of his whipped cream, "It's my prerogative as a parent to tease as I please. He knows I love him."

The girl frowned, averting her gaze as she continued to suck on her straw. Gray took the moment to check his watch. His date was 15 minutes late.

* * *

 _Her shimmering blue gown shone like a sparkling sea, the colour just slightly lighter than her azure hair, which was tastefully done in an updo beneath a fashionable hat. There was a slit from her thigh all the way down to her ankles, exposing the creamy skin that she spent so much time preparing with various skin-smoothing creams. Sure, maybe the ball gown a little bit of overkill for a date to the movies, but when Gray saw her, she knew there would be no going back. He would love her as much as she loved him._

 _Tonight, she thought with unbridled excitement, Gray would feel like he was making love to satin. Her skin goosebumped with excitement as she turned her attention to her vanity._

 _It was time to select the perfect earrings._

* * *

Levy arrived at the coffee shop, glancing over to the corner Freed said that he would be watching from. Sure enough, the green-haired man sat in his corner, pretending to read a newspaper. He wore a trench coat and a fedora hat that concealed his sunglassed eyes. She suppressed a giggle. He wasn't inconspicuous by any means, but she appreciated it.

Her confidence renewed with the knowledge that Freed had her back, she sat beside the fire in the plush chairs she had and her date had arranged to meet at.

She noticed the tall, hulking man enter the door, at first shocking her. He opened the door, then paused, backed outside, then opened the door again.

"Excuse me!" someone behind him snapped. A couple pushed passed him, entering the coffee shop with glares on their faces.

Levy glanced back at Freed, noting the smirk on his face as he ticked his head toward the gentleman, who was still deciding whether he was going to come through the door. Levy sighed, finally getting up to go greet him.

"Hi," she said with a sweet smile, "Are you Nab?"

The man pulled at his t-shirt collar. Nab was tall, pushing 7 feet. The shirt was white with an overlying vest. His hair was shoulder-length, black in colour, and he had a thin beard on his face. But perhaps what shocked Levy more than anything was his...tight leather pants. Not black, rock-star leather pants...brown leather that looked to be made from the sinew of an animal. It didn't seem to go with the large, overflowing vest.

She couldn't contain her curiosity, diverting her gaze down to his feet. She half-expected to see moccasins and was somewhat surprised when she saw thong sandals instead. His outfit was sorely uncoordinated...like he couldn't decide what to wear.

"I-I might be," the man stuttered, raising his fingers to his mouth to try to hide his reddening cheeks, "I mean I think I am."

He took a deep breath, noticing Levy's confused expression.

"I am," he said semi-confidently, "Definitely I am."

Levy suppressed a giggle, "I'm Levy. You want to get a coffee?"

Nab looked confused for a moment, glancing from one end of the shop to the other. He met Freed's eyes, rearing back as he turned direction, "Oh...maybe."

They stood at the counter together looking over the menu. For several minutes, they stood, looking over the menu boards...while the barista stood patiently awaiting their order. For at least 10 minutes, they stood, looking over the menu boards while the barista patiently awaited their orders and 3 more couples arrived to join the line behind them. For 15 minutes, they stood, overlooking the menu boards. The impatient barista tapped his fingers loudly while the 5 couples behind them murmured angrily.

Nab still hadn't decided.

"Earl Gray, please," Levy ordered finally. The barista punched it into the til.

Nab continued to stare at the menu boards.

"I like tea better," Levy offered.

Nab continued to stare at the menu boards.

"Maybe you'd like to have a tea?" Levy suggested loudly.

Nab nodded, "Yeah. Tea might be okay...but look at the kinds! Earl Grey...Herbal Berry...Green Tea...Lemon Tea...Orange Pekoe..." he cradled his head in his hands, "HOW IS A MAN SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE!? One of those teas must be meant for me...one that only I could drink."

The people behind them in the line up groaned, muttering their growing impatience.

"2 Earl Greys, please," Levy said, quickly slapping down some cash on the counter.

They moved to the end of the counter to await their drinks, Levy sighing again when Nab couldn't decide how to stand. He sat down on a chair, then stood up and moved a little closer to Levy, then further away.

Levy grabbed the teas the moment they were placed for pickup, ushering Nab to the fireplace table before the other patrons could complain, then waited for Nab decide if he wanted the corner seat by the window, or the one by the fireplace.

Nab stood, considering his options, one hand on his chin.

She caught Freed's eye, shaking her head adamantly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The girl beside Gray beamed as she turned to face him, 2 straws sticking out of her nose.

"Walrus."

She turned away, adjusting her straws, then spun around, the straws balanced between her lips and her nose.

"Bunny."

She turned away once more, adjusting her straws again so that they made a moustache. When she turned back, Gray had fashioned his drinking straws into a pair of glasses. She giggled, prompting him to laugh too.

Gray sighed as their laughter subsided, glancing down at his watch. An hour had passed.

"Well, I guess it's official. I've been stood up. I should be going."

The girl's face fell, "But I didn't stand you up...I'm here...I thought we having fun!"

Gray stared at her, shaking his head slowly, "It was nice, but I was supposed to meet a date here. She didn't show."

She looked like she was going to cry, "But I'm right here."

Gray's eyes widened as he thought again about his date's description. Blue hair. Check. Green dress. Check.

 _Oh...shit._

"Wendy?"

"Hi, Gray!" Wendy waved the fingers on one hand, her pretty face lit up.

"No. That can't be right," Gray protested, backing up a little, "My date is 23."

"I'm 23!" the girl huffed haughtily.

He looked her up and down, the sudden realization hitting him like a freight train, "You are not 23."

"I am too 23!" she challenged.

"You're too _short_ to be 23!" Gray objected, "There is _no way_ you're 23!"

"I am!" Wendy insisted, "I just look young for my age!"

Gray shook his head.

"And my mother was a midget!" Wendy added.

Gray's mouth fell open a little bit.

"I'm from a different country!" Wendy persevered, "My countrymen are short. Really short. _All of them_ …short."

"No," Gray said flatly.

"I've been drinking coffee since I was in Grade 7! All the caffeine has stunted my growth!"

"No."

"And on top of that, I have a disease that makes my skin appear like that of a teenager's...I age very slowly."

"No."

"I used to take planes regularly as a child!" Wendy cried out, "There was never any leg room...so I just _stopped growing."_

"Are you done yet?" Gray sighed.

"My family are circus performers!" she said defiantly, her eyes wide with desperation, "How else could we _possibly_ fit into that little car if we were any taller?!"

She raised her arms, about to make another remark when her shoulders slumped, her head drooping as Gray raised an eyebrow, staring intently at the small girl beside him.

"Okay fine. I'm not 23."

"So how old are you?" Gray asked, noting the disapproving look from the ice cream clerk.

"I'm 16."

Gray drew in a sharp breath, "Wendy…"

"But I'm practically an adult!" Wendy interrupted, "I'm old enough to drive a car...and select college courses!"

"Wendy -"

"And I have a job and pay for my own clothes!" Wendy continued.

Gray face-palmed.

"And Mr. President should watch out!" she seethed, balling one fist into the air, "Because, dammit, I am so going to vote against him next election!"

"WENDY!" Gray half-shouted.

Some of the patrons of the shop looked up, then went back to their ice cream. Wendy froze, her face blanching.

"What are you doing on a dating site?" Gray asked, his concern mixed with a bit of agitation, "Do you have any idea how _dangerous_ it is for a young girl like yourself to purposely lie about your age to meet older men?"

"You're hardly old," she scoffed.

"I'm 12 years older than you!" Gray exclaimed, "You're lucky I'm a decent guy. There're some real creeps out there!"

"You aren't one of them."

"Accepting dates from random strangers is dangerous...and I bet your parents would freak if they knew you were doing this!"

"Actually, you're pretty hot."

"I could get in a lot of trouble just for saying yes to a date with you, even if I didn't know. What could you possibly be hoping for?" Gray demanded, "Why aren't you dating boys your own age?"

"I like mature men," Wendy said stubbornly.

"You aren't _ready_ for mature men!" Gray told her sternly.

"The boys my age are so childish," Wendy replied, her voice equally forceful.

"Wendy…"

"They're still laughing at fart jokes and looking for excuses to ditch school."

"Farts are funny sometimes. But you should never ditch school."

"And they have no idea how to plan for their future! They have no motivation!"

"They'll get more mature. In any case, you should _not_ be on a dating site meeting men twice your age."

She scowled at him, "You are not twice my age."

"When I was your age, you were 4," Gray stated flatly.

"And when I get to your age, you'll only be 40!" she protested.

Gray shook his head, "I fail to see where you're going with this argument."

"That's _young!_ Most men would be grateful for the attention of a younger girl."

"You're not just a younger girl...you're still a child."

"I'm not a child. I'm mature."

"Really? Were you not making walrus faces at me a moment ago?"

Wendy pouted, "That has nothing to do with maturity. That's just plain funny, straw-glasses man."

* * *

Juvia arrived at the theatre, striding gracefully on her 6" heels. She was to meet her date at the front entrance. Checking her compact mirror one last time, she took a deep breath, the excitement coursing through her veins. So much so, she decided to duck into the cafe next door to use their bathroom quickly.

Now refreshed once again, Juvia practically glided across the sidewalk, keeping a keen eye out for the love of her life. The movie would be starting soon. She hoped he'd remembered that she'd prepaid the tickets. She didn't want him to have to worry about anything.

The crowd was moving indoors to buy their tickets. Juvia lifted to her tiptoes, still scanning for that glorious head of black locks.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. _She could feel someone watching her._ Oh, what sweetness that Gray's very gaze would send tingles throughout her body!

She turned, ready to run into his embrace, her lips parted to accept his imminent and passionate kiss…

...and came face to face with Dan Straight.

"I knew it was you," he grinned, "I knew it from the moment I looked upon your profile. We were destined to meet."

"Go away," Juvia hissed, barely even meeting his eyes, "I'm waiting for my date."

Dan ran a hand through his burgundy hair, laughing like she'd just told a hilarious joke, "Oh Juvia...I'm your date! I recognized your profile pic when I logged in and just had to message you immediately!"

Juvia scowled, cursing under her breath. She had only put a profile pic on _one_ of her profiles...just in case Gray noticed her that way.

"I'm not dating you," she spat, "Now go away. The love of my life is waiting for me."

She pushed him back, making a break for the doorway. Perhaps her beloved was waiting for her inside.

"Juvia!" Dan called from behind her, "I hope you bought tickets to the RomCom! We should sit in the very back row - where people can't see us express our L-O-V-E!"

Juvia rolled her eyes, scanning the bustling crowd as quickly as she could. Gray did not seem to be _anywhere_. She slipped off her heels, jumping on top of the counter so that she could get a more objective look.

"GRAY! GRAY DARLING! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Juvia cried out, watching the crowd for his form. She was sure he was probably looking for her too. He was probably trying to find a higher perch from which to see her from too.

"We could skip the movie!" Dan suggested, "Let me come back to your apartment where I can worship your eyes, your body, your lips!"

"Excuse me, ma'am! You can't stand on the counter!" one of Dan's coworkers exclaimed, "Dan, you idiot! Get your date out of here!"

"That's the same woman from before!" another co worker yelled, "The one that was disrupting movies a few weeks ago! Someone call security!"

Juvia growled. She still could not see Gray anywhere.

"Lady, I'm going to have to insist you get down!" a man in a security uniform demanded.

"My love!" Dan declared, "I suddenly don't feel like watching a movie anymore - let's get out of here!"

The crowd was beginning to thin out. Two more security guards pushed through the crowd, all yelling. Dan started pushing them back, shouting unintelligibly...something about keeping their paws of his love muffin.

"My darling Gray," Juvia whispered amidst the chaos, "Why is this so hard? Where are you?"

"Juvia!" Dan screamed as the security guards finally managed to bring her off the counter, "I will protect you!"

He jumped on the guards, fists flailing.

"Miss, I need to escort you off the premises," the remaining standing guard said to Juvia, one hand on her sleeve.

"An escort is not necessary," Juvia assured him, "I'm leaving."

Both lowered their gazes to where Dan struggled with the two other security guards.

"What about your friend?" the security guard asked.

Juvia scrunched up her nose, "He's no friend of mine."

"L-O-V-E!" Dan was screeching.

Juvia started walking for the exit, the security guard escorting her anyway.

"Certifiably crazy," she murmured to him, "The man is nuckin' futs."

* * *

"So...Nab...that's an unusual name," Levy said as she placed his tea in front of him. He was still standing beside the seat, his arm poised as though he were going to pull out the chair...but didn't, "Would you like to sit down?"

His eyes went wide, "Oh...yeah! Well...maybe. Yeah. I will."

He pulled out the chair, sitting with a thud. For a moment, it occured to Levy that he could have easily broken the chair. The man was huge.

"Where are you from, Nab?" she asked...after a 4 minute silence.

"Here," Nab replied. He glanced to his right, "And East."

"East?" Levy enquired, scrunching her nose. As far as she knew, there wasn't much east of Magnolia...just a forest and a fishing pond that Natsu used to fish at when he was a kid, or so Lucy had told her at one point, "What's east of Magnolia?"

"Mountains," Nab murmured.

"Oookay," Levy said slowly, "But you live in Magnolia now, yes?"

Nab nodded, then shook his head, "Sort of. I move around a lot. But I like Magnolia."

"And what do you do for a living?" Levy asked, once again catching Freed's eye. She raised her eyebrow twice - the signal that he was to find an excuse to get her out of there.

"I'm between jobs right now," Nab told her, "I can't decide what I want to do."

Levy sighed. _Big_ surprise there.

"I've been an engineer," he stated, staring blankly at his untouched tea, "And I've done some construction. And carpentry. And hairdressing. And plumbing. And for awhile I taught dance lessons."

Levy felt like her eyes had been pried open with toothpicks as she tried to imagine this huge man teaching dance.

"My friend was better at it than I was," Nab admitted, "I'm kind of in limbo right now, you know? I feel that there's a special job out there just for me...a job only I can do."

"I-I'm sure you'll find it," she said encouragingly.

She thought back to when the date was made, her brows furrowing with confusion. Nab's profile was exact. His intentions were to find a relationship. He wrote out his hobbies as 'I enjoy trying new things'. They had exchanged several texts and she honestly didn't remember seeing him flip-flop once.

"Can I ask you something?"

Levy leaned forward in her seat, watching Nab shift uncomfortably, "When we made the date, you knew exactly what you wanted. You were the one who suggested this coffee shop. You were the one who told me which seats to take so you'd know it was me. Where's that man tonight?"

Nab laughed nervously, "Oh, I wasn't the person you were talking to online. I'm not confident enough to do that."

Levy cast a desperate glance at Freed, raising her eyebrow repeatedly, "No? Who was I talking to then?"

"That would be my best friend's girlfriend, Broom."

"Broom…" Levy repeated.

"A nickname, of course," Nab shrugged, "She's really tall and thin and her hair is kind of like straw. Anyway, she decided that I need a girlfriend."

"And she picked this date for you?" Levy queried, "What did your friend have to say about all this?"

"Not much. Max doesn't talk a lot."

"Why not?"

"He's a rabbit."

Levy froze again, "A...rabbit?"

"He's not from here. He lives in the East."

"There's nothing to the east of Magnolia!" Levy pointed out, "Only a forest!"

Nab nodded, finally reaching for his tea, "I know."

"So...you let your best friend - who is a rabbit - and his girlfriend - Broom - make a profile for you on a dating site? Were they bored or something?"

Nab shrugged nonchalantly, "I wouldn't say bored. Broom is wooden, sure, but not bored."

"Oh dear Mavis," Levy's head hit the table with an exasperated thud, "You are not making any sense at all."

* * *

"I think I'm going to go now," Gray told Wendy as he cleared their garbage from the countertop and chucked it in the garbage beside them.

"Let's go bowling!" Wendy exclaimed when he started for the door.

Gray stared at her in disbelief. Had she not heard a single word he'd said? He shook his head slowly, "We're not going bowling."

"Maybe to a movie then?" Wendy suggested, "It's only 9:00. It's too early to go home. We can watch some gory war movie if that's what you want. I'm not picky."

"No movie," Gray reiterated.

"Then laser tag!" Wendy exclaimed, "I haven't done that for a LONG time!"

" _I'm too old for you!"_ Gray stressed, "I'm not going bowling, or to a movie, or laser tagging with you! In fact, use my cell phone. Call home and ask your parents to come and get you."

"You're not too old for me," she scoffed, "Do we really have to go through this again?"

Gray sat back onto the stool, completely bewildered.

"Miss, would you like to use the shop phone to call your parents?" the ice cream clerk offered, "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with your... date. He's way too old for you. We will both feel better if your parents come get you."

"What for? Gray can give me a ride home."

"No, I won't."

"That's mean, Gray. It's the least you could do."

"Still not happening."

Wendy sighed heavily, "I'm not going home. You can go if you want to. I won't stop you. Thank you for a _wonderful_ evening."

Gray wasn't sure how to react. Wendy suddenly looked desolate...like she was going to cry.

"Wendy...is everything okay at home?"

Wendy sucked in a sharp breath, staring in front of her blankly. Gray and the ice cream clerk exchanged glances.

"Wendy?"

He could see the tiny tears edging in her eyes. Wendy gulped, trying to fight them back.

"I wasn't good enough," Wendy whispered finally, "He left me anyway."

"Who did?" the ice cream clerk asked softly, leaning on the ice cream bar across from her.

"Romeo," Wendy murmured, "My boyfriend of 3 years. He's 2 years older than me. He graduated and moved away to go to college. For awhile, we maintained a long distance relationship, but when he came home for Spring Break...he told me I'm not mature enough. He wants to date college girls."

Gray nodded his understanding, placing a hand on her forearm, "I bet that hurt. But dating older men doesn't make you more mature, Wendy."

"I agree," the ice cream clerk slid her a glass of water and a tissue for her tears, "There are plenty of other boys in high school. Another one will come along."

"But you need to get rid of your profile," Gray added, "Meeting strangers for dates is dangerous at your age."

Wendy nodded slowly, sniffing back her unshed tears, then taking the phone that the ice cream clerk offered her. She dialed the number slowly, locking eyes with Gray for encouragement.

"Hi...Grandeeney? Can you come get me at the ice cream shop please?"

* * *

Levy sat across the table from Freed, her shoulders drooped in exhaustion.

"You disobeyed my signals," she said flatly.

"You weren't in danger," Freed replied, sipping his tea, "Nab was a gentleman the entire time."

"He was indecisive," Levy shot back, "He was driving me insane. You're not a very good wing man, Freed."

Freed's eyes twinkled with amusement, "I never said I was your wing man. I said I would protect you on your dates."

"I still can't figure Nab's story out," she sighed heavily, "His best friend is a rabbit whose girlfriend is a broom. What is that supposed to mean?"

Freed chuckled, passing Levy a magazine. She glanced down at the article, her eyes widening as she read the caption. The picture was of a man in a track outfit, holding a tall, blonde lady with straw-like hair.

 _Max and Broom_

 _Quick quick like a bunny, we'll find you your honey_

 _Sweep away your loneliness forever!_

"They're a matchmaking service," Levy murmured, delving deeper into the article, "Max is a 4 time marathon champion...nickname 'the rabbit'. It says right in this article that they mediate in the mountains of Crocus…"

"Which is dead east of Magnolia," Freed finished.

Levy shook her head, "I feel sorry for him. He's just a lonely guy that can't make a decision to save his life."

"I'd say it's the opposite."

Freed passed her the latest copy of a business magazine - with Nab on the cover in a business suit, tie and all. The heading read, ' _Lasaro takes it all: He's excelled at everything he's ever done - with 5 multi-million dollar businesses built from the bottom up. His decision-making is legendary in the business world! This issue: up close and personal with Nab Lasaro._

Levy shook her head, remembering the way Nab had blankly accepted it when she told him she didn't think it would work out, but thanked him for the...insanely awkward...date. He nodded politely, then started for the exit, changed his mind, and went out the other exit.

"Online dating isn't going to be any better than Natsu and Lucy setting us up, is it?" Levy groaned.

"You just need to stay positive!" Freed grinned, "Onward and upward! Back to the drawing board!"

"I have a great idea," Levy suggested, "How about next time, _you_ go on the blind date and I'll protect you if the date goes bad?"

Freed laughed out loud, "You'd be breaking your own deal with Gray. I could not be part of a such a scandal. Of course, you could always just _tell_ Gray how you really feel…"

Levy's face flushed, her heart suddenly pounding, "You suck, Freed."

"Alas," Freed sighed dramatically, crossing his hands over his heart, "I am painfully aware of this. 'Tis the fate of the gay man!"

Levy couldn't suppress her giggles, tossing a sugar cube at his head. It bounced off his nose, landing directly into his tea, making them both dissolve into laughter.

* * *

" _So was it terrible?"_ Levy asked.

Gray flopped down on to the bed, putting the cell onto the bed as he hit speakerphone, "Not terrible. Just a little...inappropriate."

" _Inappropriate?"_ Levy repeated.

"I'll tell you later. Did you hear from Lucy?"

Levy sighed, " _Natsu is being a huge baby. He's on the couch with his ankle on a big pillow and he's using one of the kid's bike bells to summon Lucy when he needs something."_

Gray chuckled, "And how was _your_ date?"

" _I don't know,"_ Levy droned, " _I mean...I might know, but I can't say for sure. It's possible I know. But then again maybe not."_

"Coffee tomorrow?" Gray interrupted.

" _Bright and early."_

"Hey, Levy?"

" _Yeah?"_

"You're 25, right?"

Levy was silent for a few minutes, " _Well, yeah...how old did you think I was?"_

Gray sighed with relief, "It's nothing. See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to Wordsaremyspells1331, who did the editing even with her mother's wedding next weekend. I may and may not be able to post Oops next week since she's going to be super busy.**

 **I'm off to an exciting day of judging skipping routines...I'm very excited! Yesterday my daughter took home 5 ribbons and a medal. Here's hoping for another incredible day!**

 **Have a good week, everyone!**

 **~Shana~**


	15. Potentially Athletic

_**A/N: This chapter sort of got away from me. It wrote itself, so it's a tad lengthy...but oh-so-fun to write! Thanks as always to my amazing beta, Wordsaremyspells1331.**_

* * *

Levy was giddy with excitement as she and Lucy took their seats mid-bleachers, tea and popcorn in hand. Lucy brought out crayons and a colouring book for Clive while Sadie strained to see the faces of the little league hockey team below.

"I can't tell which one is Silver," she complained, "They all look the same."

"Silver is #23," Levy told her, "Just look for the 2 and the 3 and you'll know it's him."

"Why can't I go sit with Daddy and Uncle Gray?" Sadie queried, looking below to where the two men were deep in conversation with the coach of the Magnolia Manta Rays.

Natsu was still on crutches. His sprain was largely healed and he was limping around home, but in public, Lucy insisted he use the crutches to avoid falling again. Thankfully, the 'Daddy marble' survived the incident unscathed.

"Because Uncle Gray is the assistant coach," Lucy explained patiently, "Daddy will have to come sit with us when the game starts."

"Tell me again," Freed said as he spread a blanket on the filthy bleachers to keep his petticoat as clean as possible, "How is this game played?"

Levy grinned, having learned a _lot_ about hockey in the past few months. She had been to several practices and Gray had patiently schooled her on the ins and outs of the game.

"The Mantas are playing the Onibus PeeWees tonight. The objective is to get the puck into the opposing team's net," Levy explained, "Silver is trying for centre position tonight, which means he'll have the best scoring chances. He has a right and a left wingman to help him get the puck to the other team's net and then they'll try to score."

"They're letting a first year have such an important position?" Freed asked, eyebrows raised.

Levy nodded excitedly, "The team tried him on defence and they tried him on right wing, but Silver is quick and keeps getting close to the net. So tonight, they're trying him as centre! He's the only first year being considered!"

Freed exchanged smirking glances with Lucy, wondering if Levy knew how...parental she sounded.

"First game, no less," Lucy added, so Levy wouldn't pick up their secret communication, "Look at Gray. I can feel his pride from here!"

"Yes, just _look_ at her look at Gray," Freed whispered to Lucy, making her giggle.

"Hi Levy!" a woman called out, waving as she took another bleacher with 3 or 4 other ladies not far from where they sat.

"Hi Jen! Hi Carrie, Dianne, and Tina!" Levy waved to the group before turning her attention back to the arena in front of her. The young team was warming up on the ice below them, the other team warming up on the other side.

"Friends of yours?" Freed asked, clearly amused.

"Hockey moms," Levy replied, once again missing the exchange between Lucy and Freed, "They're starting!"

As if on cue, Natsu painstakingly made his way up to the bleachers on his crutches, taking his place beside his wife. Instantly, Sadie claimed his lap while Clive continued to colour a puppy purple and orange.

They all stood to sing the national anthem, both Sadie and Clive singing at the top of their lungs, fists proudly across their hearts. Clive didn't know any of the words, but that didn't stop him from pretending he did! Levy beamed as Silver's line headed out to the ice for the first face off.

"GO SILVER!" she screamed, the volume of her unusually loud voice making both Lucy and Freed jump.

Natsu cracked up, opening his mouth to comment, but was promptly shushed when Lucy shook her head.

Silver's teammate had the puck, passing it off to another player as Silver and two others charged ahead on the ice. The opposing team managed to steal it, forcing Silver to turn back. He skated past the kid with the puck, then intercepted when the thief tried to pass, sending the puck down the ice to the other end of the rink. All the kids skated hard after it.

"He's really good!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Right?" Levy cried out gleefully, "He's been working so hard! The team practices 3 times a week for 2 hours and Silver _still_ insists that Gray takes him out on weekends!"

"And how is _your_ skating coming along?" Freed asked nonchalantly, his lips curling upward as he received the answer he knew he would. Lucy covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Natsu tilted his head, not quite understanding the joke.

"It's coming along! I can turn corners now without falling down!" Levy replied, not taking her eyes off the ice. Silver had the puck, but couldn't get a shot off, "PASS IT, SILVER! JIMMY'S OPEN!"

As if he'd heard her, Silver passed the puck off, skating closer to the net as his teammate started down the ice. The other team intercepted again, sending the puck the other way as both teams switched up the lines, Silver's line going onto the bench for a much needed break. Gray patted his son's shoulder, offering him a water bottle, then quieted the bench team so they could listen to their coach.

"It's a very involved sport," Freed commented, "Lots going on."

"Hockey is cool," Natsu agreed, "But I personally like basketball better."

"That's because you have big feet and long arms," Lucy teased, "That and you'd probably break your ankle in skates...you know...considering you sprained it simply by walking across the room."

Natsu opened his mouth to fling back a sharp comment, but couldn't think of any, so he simply stuck his tongue out at her.

Silver's team was advancing toward the net again, a tall boy in the centre. He cut across two skaters' paths, flicking the puck inside.

A loud buzzer went off, making Sadie cover her ears.

Levy cheered with the rest of the team, sitting back down as the third line took the ice for the face off.

"So they have two lines of kids that play?" Freed clarified, "Silver is not always the centre?"

"There's three lines," Levy explained, "The kid that just scored is Daniel. He's a second year player. The third line centre is Corey, also a second year."

Natsu shook his head, rising to his feet as the opposing team stole the puck, "Not good! The Mantas defense isn't ready!"

Levy rose to her feet too, biting her lower lip as the PeeWees centre slammed it past the Manta's goalie.

"Tied," she groaned, "And that's the end of the first period."

"What do we do now, Daddy?" Sadie asked, watching the players exit the arena to their dressing rooms, "Is it over?"

"No, baby," Natsu denied, "Now it's intermission and we get to fight 100 parents for the washroom...and get a drink and a snack."

"YAY!" Sadie declared, jumping to her feet.

Clive put down his crayons, glancing up to Lucy with hopeful eyes, "Pop?"

"You go with Daddy to the washroom," Lucy told him, "I'll take Sadie and meet you in the lineup for snacks."

Levy grinned as the Dragneels exited the stands, "What do you think so far, Freed?"

Freed looked up from his copy of 'Mansfield Park', the next book he and Levy were studying for their Jane Austen Club, "Silver's team can still win, even if the other team scored a touchdown."

Levy snorted, "So glad you're enjoying it."

"Good evening, Levy," a male voice said.

Levy grinned as she recognized the tall, blonde man that sat down beside her on the other side after placing his own blanket on the seat. His long hair was tied back in a neat ponytail.

"Rufus!" Levy greeted him, "Daniel's goal was amazing!"

Levy felt Freed's body stiffen as his eyes met with Rufus's.

"Freed...this is Rufus. His boy plays on the same team with Silver," Levy said slowly. She swore she could feel an electric current flowing between the two men, "Rufus, this is my friend, Freed."

"We've met a few times," Rufus extended his hand, Freed meeting him halfway so they could shake hands...right in front of Levy.

"At Jane Austen," Freed acknowledged, "Several years ago if memory serves me right."

"Good memory!" Rufus laughed, "It's important to retain information like that for future reference. I'm impressed."

"There are so few men at Jane Austen, how could I forget?" Freed replied jovially.

Levy couldn't help but notice their hands were still connected...practically on her lap, "I didn't know you were in Jane Austen, Rufus!"

Rufus blushed, retracting his hand as he adjusted himself so that he faced the arena, "Yes, well, I had to quit because Daniel came to live with me. He was quite young and required my full attention. Please excuse me...I must check and ensure Daniel remembered his water bottle. He tends to dehydrate quickly."

Freed stared after Rufus long after he left the bleachers.

"Daniel is not actually his son," Levy volunteered, noting the red tinge to Freed's cheeks, "Daniel's mother was Rufus's sister. She died when Daniel was 4."

"Very commendable of him to take up the reigns," Freed commented, pretending to go back to his book.

"Freed?" Levy asked, placing a hand on his thigh, "Would you like me to see if Rufus would like to come sit with us for the rest of the game?"

Freed froze, his eyes straining as though he couldn't quit read the words on the page in front of him. His hand shook as he turned the page.

"Freed?" Levy encouraged.

"Yes, please," Freed gulped, his cheeks blazing, "I-I mean he might have a fresh perspective on our new reading selection. It would be nice to get his opinion… yes."

Levy grinned. The players were returning to the ice...and this was turning out to be a good night for everyone.

* * *

There were 2 minutes left in the game. Silver's team had scored twice more, but so had the PeeWee's team, leaving them tied at 3 - 3. Every adult in the center was fully invested, with the exception of Freed and occasionally Rufus, who were half-watching the game, half discussing Freed's book.

Silver's line was up once more, the face off at centre ice since the other team had just scored. Levy could see Gray pacing behind the team's box, nervously watching as Silver stared down his opponents. The puck dropped, Silver winning the draw by passing it backward to a teammate.

He skated forward, skirting around his opponent to receive the puck back from the teammate he'd just passed to. There were no PeeWee players between him and the net, so Silver went for it, skating with all his might.

Natsu, Lucy, Freed, and Rufus all rose to their feet, screaming their encouragement as a PeeWee defenseman tried to cut in front of Silver. Silver dodged, sliding the puck through his feet, then continued the path, smacking the puck hard with his stick. It rebounded off the goalie's stick, flying off to the left.

The crowd let out a collective groan as Silver spun on his skates to give chase, aware that members of both teams were now arriving hard on his tail. He recovered the puck in seconds and turned back again.

He passed it to a teammate, then went closer to the net, tipping the puck inside when it was passed back to him as the final buzzer sounded. The Mantas started screaming, dog-piling Silver with tenacious hugs.

Gray's fists were raised above his head, a cry of victory tearing from his lungs. Levy felt tears stream down her cheeks as she watched Gray jump onto the ice, running to congratulate his boy. Natsu and Lucy hugged each other, pecking kisses all over each other's faces.

"What happen?" Clive asked his sister, clearly alarmed at the reactions of those around him.

Sadie grinned, scarfing the last of Natsu's plate of nachos while he was distracted, "Silver won the game, Clive. The skates Auntie Levy gave Silver worked! He's the best player out there."

* * *

A few hours later, Gray tucked a blanket around his son, Sadie, and Clive. He beamed as he came back out to the living room where the adults had broken out a bottle of Fireball.

"They fell asleep," Gray chuckled, "Guess we celebrated a little too long. Is Silver okay here tonight, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded. He was reclined in the Lazy Boy chair, Lucy sitting in the crick of his arm, "Leave him here, Gray. Little guy deserves a good sleep after the night he's had."

Freed buttoned up his jacket, nodding to the crowd, "I will be going now, but thank you all for a very good night."

"Goodnight Freed," Levy grinned, "I'll work on...you know what…"

Freed's face turned as red as his petticoat as he let himself out the door.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

Levy zipped her mouth, shaking her head with a shit-eating grin as she threw away the invisible key.

"Wasn't Silver amazing?" Levy gushed for the upteenth time, although Lucy was certain it was mostly to change the topic, "Honestly...the kid is incredible."

Gray didn't let the opportunity go to waste, "Those are the moments that make it all worthwhile, man….that moment when you look at your kid and say 'that's _my_ boy'."

"I know those moments well," Natsu agreed, patting Gray's shoulder, "I guess we're just good parents."

"Kick ass good parents," Gray expressed.

"The kickiest kick ass good parents!" Natsu handed Gray a shot of Fireball, both men downing it in seconds. Both faces turned red, their eyes tearing as the liquid burned its way down their throats.

"I guess I'm driving," Levy chuckled as Natsu and Gray poured themselves a second shot.

In the background, Natsu and Gray were on to the kickiest of kickiest kick ass good parents.

"Do you have dates this weekend?" Lucy asked as they made their way into the kitchen for tea.

Levy nodded, her gaze downcast.

"You're not excited?" Lucy guessed.

Levy feigned a smile, "I'm fine with it. Gray says this week's date is going to teach me something I've never done before. It should be interesting."

"You picked dates for each other again," Lucy smiled wryly, "How cute. Who did you choose for Gray's date?"

Levy stirred some milk into her tea, "Someone athletic."

"Gray loves a good athletic challenge," Lucy concurred, "And what about Freed? What are you setting up for him?"

Levy snickered, eyeing her best friend suspiciously for asking so many questions.

"Nothing yet..." she admitted, "...but I'm working on it."

* * *

Gray arrived at the large blue and white building, excitement coursing through his veins. He hadn't been to this arena before. It wasn't often that his dates excited him, but tonight's date had invited him to what she called a 'recruitment party' for a sport that Gray had only ever seen on TV. Even if he didn't end up falling for the girl, this was going to be a memorable first date.

He entered the main arena, immediately drawn in by the chaos swarming inside. People of all shapes and sizes whizzed around the track in the centre so quickly, he could barely tell what they were doing.

"Well, I'll be!" a voice exclaimed behind him, "Din't never reckon I be seein' you here, Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he whirled around, coming face to face with none other than Beth Vanderwood, one of his early tragic setups.

"B-Beth!" Gray stuttered, "What are you doing here? You look so...different!"

Beth tilted her face, winking at him flirtatiously. Her long reddish-brown hair, previously done in braids, was tied into a single braid down her back. She wore a sleeveless tank top, crisscrossed with a string at the front, Daisy-duke shorts, and fishnet stockings. One eye had a star painted over it, her lips paved in black lipstick. The name 'Hickster' was printed across her shirt. Furthermore, she wore the same roller skates as half the people out on the track.

"Ma and Pa left me in the city," she told him, "I 'spose I gots you to thanks fer that. They tol' me not ta come home 'til I gets my life right ag'in...so I figer I gots time to rebel. Ain't nothin' says rebellion like a little ol' derby."

Gray nodded, casting a glance out to the arena, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't unknowingly accepted another date with her.

"Relax, Gray!" Beth laughed, slapping him on the back, "I ain't yer date. You had yer chance with me and now I gots me another beau. But I _do_ know who yer date is. Le's jes say ya shoulda grabbed me when ya had the chance. But she's a'right. You's gonna gets along with 'er jus fine. The mock bout is gonna to start. Watch carefully. You'll know 'er when you see 'er."

Gray propped both hands on the side of the arena barrier. Her statement didn't make him nervous at all. He was quite accustomed to getting himself out of awkward dates. He was sure he could handle it if his date turned out to be too much tonight, "Can you explain the game to me?"

"Sure thing!" Beth pointed to the lines on the track, "That there is the boutin' lines. The 'pack' - which are the group o' blockers - they's starts on thatta line there. That line 'bout 30 feet back, that'll be where the jammer starts. The whistle blows an' the pack starts a movin'. 2nd whistle, the jammers get goin' to try to get through the pack. If the jammer gets through the pack, he or she gotta round the track. They's scores points by gettin' through the pack the secon' time."

"Okay…" Gray said slowly.

"We's gots the Margaret Town Idiots here ta helps us with Fresh Meat tonight. First is the mock jam ta show the Fresh Meat how it all works...then the Fresh Meat get ta try. Afterwards, we got a real bout to show ya'll."

Gray looked back at her, confused.

"You's Fresh Meat today, Gray...anyone who wants ta try skatin'. That'sa what we's call new recruits," she looked Gray up and down, appreciating his muscular form, "Them girls are gonna like you...you gotta lotta fresh meat for 'em ta devour."

Beth laughed heartily, then moved away to join the Magnolia Man Eaters bench. Gray cringed as he read the name again...Magnolia Man Eaters…

In addition to Beth, there was a woman with a skin tight spandex full bodysuit. Her hair was done in green dreadlocks, her lipstick as black as Beth's. A spider web covered one eye and her spandex top displayed the name 'Web Shot'. Beside her, there was a girl with reddish-orange hair, kitty ears adorning her head. She wore a revealing bikini top and a cape-like cloak over her shoulders. Red stripes streaked across her cheeks and the band on her arm displayed the name 'Cat's Meow'. The woman next to her looked completely normal to Gray. She had long, dark hair and a scowl on her face, but no gaudy makeup, no outlandish outfit. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of modest shorts. The name 'Razor Blade' was typed across her shirt in plain, block letters.

He couldn't see the other bench. Beth had called them the Margaret Town Idiots, but he could just make out a banner above their bench, saying 'Lamia De-Scale You'.

"Okay, let's start this mock bout!" an announcer's voice took over the PA. Gray found a place in the stands amongst other 'Fresh Meat' candidates, watching the players make their way to the track, "My name is Jason and I'll be your announcer tonight. This is gonna be cool, Cool, COOOOOOL!"

Four ladies from the Magnolia Man-Eaters and four people from Lamia De-Scale You made their way to the first line. Gray looked over the Lamia De-Scale You members, noting that they were predominantly male. There was a short guy with a long, blue braid streaming down his back. His eyebrows were bushy and the scowl on his face unnerved Gray. Beside him, a tall, gangly man growled at Web Shot, who was a little too close to him, already attempting to block him from skating. Gray squinted his eyes, marvelling at just how dog-like the man looked. He wondered how much of that was make-up. Beside him was a solemn young man. His hair was white, and other than that, there wasn't much that was remarkable about him. His shirt stated his derby name was 'Frost Bite'. He stood beside the solemn member of the Man-Eaters team, Razor Blade, eyeing her up and down. The last blocker for the Lamia De-Scale You team was a large, bald man. His t-shirt simply said 'Neekis', although Gray had no idea what a Neekis was.

Officials in striped referee shirts took to the track, checking the players' helmets and teeth guards as they prepared for battle.

The whistle blew and the pack of four players from each team began to skate forward, holding onto each other to ensure they stayed together. They formed a tight resistance for when the jammers were released.

The whistle blew again, signaling the jammers.

Gray's mouth dropped open as two women entered through separate doorways ringed with strobe lights. The first player had broad shoulders on a large, stocky frame that was decidedly masculine; yet her breasts, make-up, and obvious devotion to the Man-Eaters team practically shouted femininity. Her tightly-ringletted hair was tucked into her helmet with a few choice pieces springing free from their confinement. She wore a blue halter-top, the name 'Gravity Zero' written across her ample chest. She had a mini skirt on instead of shorts. The other woman had bright magenta hair and very lithe, sexy body clad into a tight, one piece cheerleader-like outfit with the words, 'Derby Doll' written diagonally across the bodice.

The two women started skating, their powerful legs propelling them toward the pack. Lamia's jammer tried to check the larger woman with her hip, only to be pushed to the ground in response.

Gravity Zero neared the pack, spotting her teammates who grappled with the other team to clear a path for her. Gravity Zero didn't need the help. She plowed through the pack, knocking the Lamia De-Scale You team to the ground with her massive hips, then began the power-skate around the arena to score points.

"Holy shit," Gray murmured, awestruck by what he was witnessing, "This sport is _violent!"_

The magenta haired woman - Derby Doll - had picked herself off the ground, skating hard toward the pack. The Lamia De-Scale You pack members fought back against the Magnolia Man-Eaters, trying to clear a path for Derby Doll to get through. Cat's Meow and Razor Blade joined hands, clotheslining Eyebrows so that he fell to the ground just as Derby Doll came up behind them. She leaped over Eyebrows, zipping through the pack with ease.

Meanwhile, Gravity Zero had rounded the track and it was her turn to get through the pack again. Every player she passed would mean a point for her team. She rammed into Neekis's back, jamming an elbow into his knees and sent him out of bounds, laughing victoriously as Eyebrows opted to stay down.

Slash 'n' Pass, (AKA Dogman in Gray's mind) let out a loud howl, latching onto Gravity's arm as he tried to physically keep her from passing. Suddenly Gravity completely disappeared out of his grasp, flattening herself against the track. She rolled right past the opposition and the next thing Gray knew, she'd made it through the entire pack, scoring 5 points for her team.

Gray had forgotten it was a mock round until everyone on the track removed themselves from the ground, bowing to the applauding crowd, Gravity Zero waving. He had no idea how such a large woman could complete such a feat. She was as intimidating as an MMA fighter...Gray really hoped he'd never run into _her_ in a dark alley.

"That's how it's done!" Gravity Zero announced, taking a microphone from the waiting referee, "No mercy. You get around that track...doesn't matter how you take down your enemies...you do it. No holds barred."

Gray glanced at the twenty or so other 'Fresh Meat candidates', noting the fear on their faces. This woman - Gravity Zero - pushed 6'0" tall. Her large structure made her look overweight, although based on her performance Gray doubted there was much more than pure muscle anywhere on her. The scowl on her face made the crowd take an involuntary step backward.

Her face softened, her obsidian eyes shining as a sparkle overtook her, "I'm just kidding, y'all. And as our 'Freshies', I'm here to tell you that your first lesson in derbying is about derby love."

"Derby love," Derby Doll piped in, throwing an arm around Gravity Zero. Gray's eyes bulged as he recognized her as _Sherry Blendy_ , another from his string of _ridiculously unfortunate_ dating experiences, "is the sport-wide belief that no matter what happens on the track, there are no grudges left behind. There is no retaliation for a loss. Every person playing this sport is a valued friend. It's all in the name of love."

"Another stereotype about roller derby we'd like to dispel," Neekis added, joining the other members, "is that it takes a certain type of person to play this game. I am a court judge by day. Derby Doll is a designer at a local blueprint firm. Slash 'n' Pass is a financial advisor. Cat's Meow is in training to be a doctor."

Dogman waved at the crowd. Gray was intrigued with this information. They were right. It was a stigma that roller derby players were ruthless and violent. In that instant, Gravity Zero appeared like a completely different person. It amazed him that people from such different walks of life could find relief from their everyday lives by donning alternate egos and busting out their skates by night.

"First off," Gravity Zero called out, snapping Gray's attention back to her, "We need to get y'all on some skates. We have an hour before the bout starts. If one of you impresses us, you'll be asked to join our team for the evening. So skate hard."

"Also, if you decide tonight that you would like to start attending practices," the man named Frost-Bite announced, "then we will teach you how to skate and the rules of the game over time. Don't worry about that tonight. You will only be selected if we think you can handle the pressure of being in a bout. Tonight, let's just have some fun!"

He clapped his hands, signifying that the 'Fresh Meat' candidates could descend and find themselves a roller derby member to help them lace up. Gray grinned ear-to-ear as he descended the bleachers. Skating, he could do. He still didn't know who his date was, but this sport was _interesting_ and he was eager to see if roller skates were different from ice skates.

"You must be Gray Fullbuster," Gravity Zero stated, skidding to a stop beside him.

Gray felt his face blanch...even having seen the pleasant side of this woman, he felt like he should be bowing before her, begging for his life.

"Pleased to meet you - I'm Risley."

Gray couldn't pick his jaw up from the ground.

"Your profile said you're a skating god," Risley/Gravity Zero grinned ear-to-ear, looking his body up and down appreciatively, "So let's go, God...show me what you can do."

The profile had actually said _royalty on skates_ , but he wasn't about to argue with her, following her to be fitted with a pair of roller skates.

* * *

Levy arrived at the dance studio in a blue dress, slits on both sides from mid-thigh to the floor. She had to admit she was rather pleased with how well it fit her, but it did nothing to calm her nerves for yet another date.

She entered the studio, the sounds of guitar and mandolins reverberating through the air. A tall, thin man with brown hair cascading to his shoulders whirled a young woman around, then pulled her back against his chest, running a hand down her arm. As the music ended, both froze.

The woman clapped happily, "That was amazing! My husband will be so surprised!"

"That he will," the man agreed, a large grin on his face as he pirouetted to the music player to put on the next selection, "Until next week, Mrs. Castro. Adieu."

Levy widened her eyes as he kissed Mrs. Castro's hand, then released her to be on her way. His gaze shifted to Levy, a devilish smile on his face as he danced toward her. She blushed as he fell to one knee, taking her hand to kiss the top delicately.

"Hello, sweet one! You must be Levy!" he drawled, his black eyes shining as he rose to his feet. He took her other hand, spinning her around until they came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.

"I-I am," Levy stuttered, her eyes wide as he stood behind her, extending her left arm out. He wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I'm Vijeeter Ecor," he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for accepting this date. Now...let me woo you with the magic of dance."

A bass drum thumped over the music system, Vijeeter's foot tapping to the beat. He guided her arm behind his neck, using one hand to guide her hips around so that she faced him.

"Have you danced before?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

She shook her head, enamoured with his intense gaze.

"Then tonight...I will teach you," he whispered, before dipping her.

She found it alluring, the way he moved her around with little effort. Vijeeter never stopped, turning and ducking and jumping. He brought her with him everywhere he moved, leading her gracefully with effortless steps.

The song entered the final chorus. Vijeeter let Levy go, flipping several times around the room before landing at her feet where he promptly presented a rose as the music ended.

Levy was breathless, but Vijeeter hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Did you enjoy, Cherie?" he asked, getting to his feet. He plucked a rogue thorn from the stem before breaking it and tucking it safely behind her ear.

Levy nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Join me!" he beckoned as another lively song began. Both hands went out into the air, one knee down on the ground as he froze, awaiting the cue from the music for him to begin.

"I'll watch this time," Levy called out, slowly backing toward the wall.

Vijeeter grinned and began his next dance solo. He flew into the air, grandly careening across the floor. Levy couldn't take her eyes off him. She marveled at how agile he was, never ceasing movement unless the music called for it.

* * *

Gray skated circles around the other 'Fresh Meat' candidates. The more he skated, the more confident he felt. The other candidates fell to the ground and cried out in pain, despite the padding that the derby members made them wear.

Risley grinned cheekily as she tested Gray's skills, pushing him harder and faster through an obstacle course set up in the corner. She was ecstatic when Gray was able to leap over objects, spin on his heel and change direction, and then stop at a moments notice.

One by one the other candidates retreated to the bleachers, groaning over their various injuries.

"Derby Doll!" Risley called.

Gray looked up as Derby Doll, AKA Sherry, skidded to a halt beside her.

"Gray!" Sherry cried out excitedly, "I'm so happy to see you here! I didn't know you're interested in joining derby in the name of love!"

Gray flushed as Beth joined the group too. Despite the fact that there were 2 ex-dates and a current date standing in the same circle, he was having a good time.

"You know Gray Fullbuster too?" Beth asked excitedly.

"We dated briefly before Ren and I recommitted our love," Sherry's eyes beamed as she touched Gray's hand.

"Well, we was engaged for a time!" Beth announced haughtily, her nose in the air.

"Engaged?" Risley asked, glancing back at the now crimson Gray.

"We weren't engaged," Gray started to clarify, but Risley was laughing out loud.

"Well, I don't care who dated who in the past," her booming voice said, "You're a helluva skater and I'd like to test you on the track if you're willing. Derby Doll...y'all ready for the bout?"

Sherry nodded, "Lamia De-Scale You intends to kick some serious ass."

She zipped away, leaving Gray to gawk.

"Wait...Test me on the track?"

"The Man-Eaters don't often let a man play for them...for obvious reasons," Risley told him, "but you...you're derby material. I'd like to see what you can do in a real match."

"So..if I pass the test, what will happen?" Gray asked, "I'll become a Man-Eater?"

He shifted uncomfortably, already hearing the mockery he'd face. Natsu's smug grin came to mind the most.

"Impress me," Risley laughed, her voice booming into his ear, "Then we'll talk."

* * *

Vijeeter dangled from the ceiling, silk ribbons wrapped around his leg as he climbed to the rafters only to let go in time with the slow, sultry music he danced to. Spinning and twirling rapidly, his muscles bulging to keep himself aloft. Levy stopped breathing. She was curious how Vijeeter planned to get down from such a high position. If he fell...

If she'd been enamoured with his dancing while he had both feet on the ground, the dancing he now performed mid-air had her mesmerized.

At the end of the song, he slid gracefully to the ground, grinning triumphantly when she broke out into applause.

"Would you like to try?" he asked, gesturing to a second set of silk dangling from the ceiling.

She shook her head adamantly, "Oh no! I couldn't! I'd fall!"

"Nonsense," Vijeeter grabbed her hand, spinning her toward the ribbons, "You won't go to the top until you've mastered about 2 or 3 feet off the ground. Come...let me teach you."

Levy's heart was pounding. As much as he'd captivated her while _he_ was doing the mid-air dance, she really wasn't sure she wanted to try it. This date was...unusual at best. It didn't really seem like a date...more like a tutorial.

"Wrap your wrists first," Vijeeter instructed, taking one of Levy's wrists. He wrapped the wrist, showing her how to hold the ribbon, then handed her the other piece of material, allowing her to wrap the second wrist, "Start with a simple somersault."

Levy gulped, unsure if she had the body strength to completely flip over in mid-air. Just as Vijeeter opened his mouth, 'What a Feeling' blasted out into the air from an unknown source.

"Pardon me!" he bowed to her, then gracefully glided to where his cell phone rung beside the music player. Pressing pause, he picked up the phone, "Yes...yes I understand. I have a date tonight...perhaps she'll be up to the task. We'll be there shortly."

He turned, pressing play on the stereo before spinning his way across the floor, presenting a second rose to her from one knee in perfect sync with the music. Levy struggled with the ribbons, trying to free her wrists...but she was tangled.

"I apologize, Cherie," he said solemnly, "But I've been called to my other job. An event awaits to begin...and alas, it cannot without a proper introduction. Will you join me?"

Levy found herself stunned once more, "You want _me_ to come with you...as your guest?"

He nodded, pulling her to her feet, both of them gliding gracefully to the new music.

Not knowing how to respond, Levy nodded mindlessly, her eyes wide as he released her from the ribbon, then spun her into the hallway.

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Gray mumbled, glancing at his reflection in the mirror.

"No," Risley shook her head, "You look badass."

Gray wore a tank top riddled with holes, cut off black jeans, and his face had been painted over as a skull. His black tattoo was prominent, covered slightly by his elbow pads. With the addition of his knee pads and helmet, he was ready for battle.

"Bite down," Risley told him, handing him a fresh mouth guard, "It will feel hot, but it'll mold to your teeth."

Gray put the tooth guard in his mouth, biting down as instructed. The rubber tasted like peppermint.

"The company that makes them felt bad for us," Risley snorted as though she'd read his thoughts, "Ok - take it out and let it sit for a minute."

Gray obeyed, putting it on the table beside them.

"How's this for a first date?" she asked, a cocky grin on her face.

"I'm not sure how much of date it is...you're setting me up to be killed," Gray laughed.

"Not killed," Risley denied, "At least not if you play as well as I think you will."

"Get through the pack," Gray recited, "Look for the opening and get through."

"And if you're going to hit," Risley reminded him, "Hit hard...take them down."

Gray swallowed, glancing through the strobe-lit door that they would use to make their entrance. The other Fresh Meat candidates were in the stands, but the stands were filled with others - apparently the whole town had paid to see this bout.

"T-That's a lot of people," he stuttered.

"They's yer fans now…" Beth frowned, "Hey Gravity? We's needs ta pick a name fer 'im. Gray Fullbuster ain't gonna cut it."

"Your mouth guard is ready," Risley reminded him.

Gray nodded in thanks, putting it in his pocket.

Risley rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "You're right. Okay, girls - thinking caps on!"

"He's a hockey player," Sherry cut into their conversation, "So his name should have something to do with ice...like 'Frozen Fury' or something."

Beth glared at her, "As if yeh know 'im that well. Do I needs ta remind ya I wuz _betrothed_ to 'im? _We_ pick 'is name. Git back t'yer bench, Doll."

"Well, you're not _betrothed_ to him now, you Hicktown slut!"

"Who're yeh callin' slut?!" Beth cried out, putting her fist up to Sherry's face.

"Just _look_ at who you choose to love!" Sherry shot back, pointing to a person in the crowd.

"Y'kin insult me," Beth growled, her eyes shooting daggers, "But don't yeh dare go insultin' my baby. Yer askin' fer trouble."

"Save it for the bout!" Razor Blade hissed, getting between them, backing Beth toward their bench, "Why are you here, Doll? Go back to your team!"

"They're prepping Cheria to take my place. Fresh against Fresh. Make things even," Sherry growled, rolling away.

Beth blew a kiss to a young girl sitting calmly in the front row, her eyes scowling with disapproval at Derby Doll as she made her way back to the Lamia De-Scale You bench.

"I loves you, Carla-bear!" Beth cried out.

Carla flushed, smoothing her white skirt down she called back, "I love you too, Boo...Have a safe game!"

Gray shook his head...wondering what Beth's definition of a 'big' rebellion would be if this was only a 'mini'.

The thunderous music rattled the walls as officials made their way around the track, ensuring it was ready for the bout. The ladies of the Man-Eaters gathered in a circle, resuming their search for an appropriate title for their new man.

"Silver Avalanche," Web Shot suggested, adjusting her green dreadlocks so they'd fit under her helmet. Gray had learned her real name was Arana, but somehow the derby names stuck more than the real name did, "He said his son's name is Silver."

Razor Blade, AKA Kagura, frowned, "That's boring, Web. We can do better than that. I vote for Ice Cold Mother Pucker."

Gray choked on the water bottle he had just raised to his lips.

Beth burst out laughing, "How's 'bouts Gray Tundra?"

"That's not bad," Cat's Meow (AKA Milliana) interjected. She ran a finger down his exposed abs, "But I vote for Snow Leopard."

"You _would_ ," Risley scoffed, whacking Cat's Meow's hand away from Gray, "Gray, do you have a preference?"

Gray secretly liked Ice Cold Mother Pucker, but he wasn't about to choose one girl's suggestion over another. Every last girl on the team was capable of kicking his ass if he ticked them off.

He hummed to himself, possibilities racing through his brain. He thought about what Natsu would come up with, his face lighting up, "Abominable Ice King?"

The Man-Eaters exchanged glances.

"A combination of the two," Web Shot suggested, "Mother Puckin' Ice King."

"Fuck ya!" Risley grinned. She shoved her mouth guard in place, high fiving her teammates, "Let's go, girls...time to kick some Lamia De-Scale You ass."

* * *

Levy followed Vijeeter as he danced through the crowd to the Athlete's Entrance of the Peacock's Perch Arena. He dragged her along at an alarming rate. It bewildered her that he could still dance with all the people in the hallway.

"Our dressing room will be this way!" he told her, pirouetting around a small girl who was running past them.

"Only one?" Levy asked nervously, "What are we doing anyway?"

"A very important ritual!" Vijeeter exclaimed, "We're opening the games. The people who were scheduled got caught in construction on their way here, so the duty falls to me and, by extension, you. Without the ritual, chaos would befall the athletes!"

"How will I know what to do?" she cried out.

"I'll have a few minutes to teach you the steps," he promised, "We'll go through it sans-costume first!"

"Sans-costume?" she asked, her face draining of colour.

Vijeeter grinned, ushering her into a little room that held nothing but 2 large boxes and a team of women with hoards of make up waiting on a table nearby.

"Don't worry…" Vijeeter told her, stripping off his shirt and joining the ladies at the table, who descended upon him immediately, "Just follow my lead."

Levy yelped as three women pulled her toward a waiting chair.

* * *

"Show-time," Gravity Zero announced, bringing her team close, "Now remember...I'm sitting this one out so that Mother Pucker can play. Lamia De-Scale You is tough, but we've beat them before. Pucker, it's going to be important that you're quick. Web and Hickster, you need to keep close tabs on Frost Bite and Eyebrows. Razor, you stay on Neekis...and Kitty, that leaves you to keep an eye on Slash 'n' Pass. Mother Pucker, you'll be up against Derby Doll's kid sister, Sky Princess. She may be Fresh Meat tonight, but the girl has been skating for years. She's smaller, but she's fast. She won't hesitate to hit you, so make sure you hit her first. Get through the pack and _skate_. Two hand pats on your hips calls the bout off...got it?"

Gray blanched at the idea of hitting a child. He tried to remember at what point he'd agreed to this, but realized that his big ego had definitely gotten him in too deep and he had definitely agreed to it.

The music changed, the strobe lights blinding the entrance to the arena.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Risley grinned.

The other players roared to each other, connecting with a high five. Mouth guards went into mouths, scowls onto faces, and the Magnolia Man-Eaters entered the arena roaring like wild animals.

* * *

"You've got it!" Vijeeter beamed as his last run-through with Levy ended, "You've got the steps down perfectly - and your hair...it's lovely."

Levy glanced in the mirror again. She didn't even recognize herself with the gold, green, and blue makeup covering her face. Long peacock feathers splayed from her hair, blending into the natural blue colour.

She knew she looked beautiful, so she took a picture to show Gray later. Dancing with Vijeeter in front of a crowd was nerve wracking, but Vijeeter was an amazing dancer. He wasn't about to let her down.

"And now! The body of the peacock!" Vijeeter announced, ushering her toward the large boxes.

Levy backed up slightly, "The what?"

He grinned as the ladies pulled out a massive body suit.

"What the hell is that?" Levy cried, shaking her head as she retreated, "Look, Vijeeter, dancing elegantly like you've been doing all night is one thing...but _I can't wear that_!"

"The games tonight will be jinxed if we don't!" Vijeeter reminded her, "You _know_ the steps...now _be_ the peacock, Levy...I believe in you!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she murmured as she stepped into the shimmering blue body. It quadrupled her body width. It was heavy...and _hot_. Beside her, Vijeeter donned a similar costume, but he hadn't needed much make-up on his face since he had to wear a mask as the lead peacock.

"Are you ready?" Vijeeter asked, his eyes sparkling, "It's time! Let's go strut our stuff."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Peacock's Perch Arena!" the arena PA blared, "Jason here for the play by play for tonight's match! It's sure to be cool, Cool, COOOOOL!"

The crowd cheered uproariously as the music started, the bass thundering as strobe lights flashed.

"From Margaret Town, Fiore - a ferocious team that doesn't take crap from anyone-" Jason announced above the crowd, "Please welcome the opposition - LAMIA DE-SCALE YOU!"

Gray wanted to cover his ears. He was already sweaty, possibly panicking a bit as Jason called out the players one by one - Frost Bite, Derby Doll, Slash 'n' Pass, Neekis, and Eyebrows.

"And now, your local team - undefeated last season!" Jason screamed into the mike, "The one, the only, MAGNOLIA MAN-EATERS!"

Gray didn't think the crowd could get any louder, but he followed Gravity out anyway, keeping close to her since he couldn't see well through the blinding strobe lights.

"Please welcome Razor Blade! Hickster! Cat's Meow! Web Shot! And your captain - GRAVITY ZERO!"

The crowd went as wild as the strobe lights dancing furiously across the room, the ladies taking their introductory lap around the track.

"Tonight we have a special treat!" Jason announced as the players took their places at their benches, "The Fresh Meat challenge was held earlier tonight. The best candidates are going to be competing in place of the regular jammers. For Lamia De-Scale You - she's cute, she's vicious, she's cool-Coool-COOOL! Please welcome the little sister of Jammer, Derby Doll - SKY PRINCESS!"

Gray's mouth dropped open as he realized Sky Princess was literally a child. She couldn't be legal age yet. There was no way he could hit her.

"Yer up," Beth announced cheerfully, pushing Gray forward as Sky Princess finished her debut around the track.

"And for the Man Eaters, please welcome - MOTHER PUCKIN' ICE KING!"

The girls pushed Gray forward. He gulped, putting his teeth guard into place, then began his trek around the track, waving to the crowd. He wondered if he knew anyone there. Would they even recognize him now?

"Before we get to the main event tonight," Jason bellowed into the microphone, "It's time for a time-honoured tradition here at the Peacock's Perch Arena. Please welcome the Peacock performers, dancing to 'A Little Bit Peacocky'!"

Gray's eyes widened as two costume-clad individuals made their way to the centre stage. They were fully dressed as peacocks, hair, makeup, and all. The music started, a Mexican-like jingle. The two peacocks strutted around each other, their hands jutting in and out from their sides with an occasional side kick. He couldn't help but feel sorry for whomever was in the costumes. It was ridiculously hot in the arena...and he could not imagine how humiliating it must be…

* * *

"Kill me now," Levy murmured to any god who would listen as she leaped through the air toward Vijeeter.

Their hands connected, Vijeeter twirling her around gracefully as he turned his ass toward her and shook his tail feathers.

He threw his head back, bellowing proudly the mating call of the proud peacock, "CRAAAA, CRAAA, CRAAA!"

He pulled a string on the side of his outfit, suddenly surrounded by bright plumes of blue and green. The crowd went wild as he released his cry again, then took Levy's hand as he shook the now-fully plumed feathers to her.

Levy strutted her head as she'd been instructed to, positive her fully flushed face was melting her makeup off. She prayed there was nobody in the audience who would know her. The strobe lights made it difficult for her to tell.

She turned around to feign rejecting the peacock's advances, facing the player's benches. The lights dimmed, giving her a quick view of their faces. Her eyes settled on the guest player for the Man-Eaters…

...and she froze...

She would know those eyes anywhere.

Gray was half-watching the display, exchanging whispers with the girl beside him. She was large and intimidating, but Gray showed no fear toward her. Behind him, the tall red-headed girl smacked his shoulder playfully. The big girl kissed his temple, settling her hand on his thigh as they both focused on Vijeeter, who was shaking his ass tailfeathers toward Levy again. Gray was grinning ear-to-ear as he waved off the other players as though they'd just shared a hilarious joke.

Levy backed up, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be strutting.

The drums grew heavy. Levy couldn't take her eyes off the Man-Eaters bench long enough to be thankful that the drums had stopped completely. Vijeeter wrapped one arm around her, the other thrown out to the ceiling, turning her back toward the crowd.

She completely forgot to do the end pose.

The screams of the crowd were unsatisfying as she made her way back to the dressing room. Vijeeter, on the other hand, was elated.

Vijeeter twirled in circles, "Levy! That was AMAZING! You were born to dance with me! That was by far the best show I've ever performed...all thanks to you, Levy!"

Levy groaned as she entered the dressing room, completely tuning him out as she collapsed on the floor in a feathered heap.

Vijeeter knelt beside her, taking both hands. He squeezed them, his excitement beaming on his face.

"Best...date…ever…" he expressed, the light in his eyes nearly blinding her, "We're meant to be, Levy...we're peacocks in a pod...birds of a feather...do you feel it, Levy? _Do you feel it?"_

She was stunned. She couldn't get the image of Gray and that girl out of her head. He was having fun, which was the point...but….

She couldn't open her mouth to answer him as she buried her head between her costume-laden knees.

"Tears of joy," Vijeeter whispered, managing a mini-pirouette around to her other side, "Cherie...I feel like celebrating! Why don't we go dancing?"

Levy barely felt him lift her to her feet, heading to the ladies in the corner who waited to help them defeather.

* * *

"Mother Pucker is butthurt!" Gravity Zero was laughing so hard, her gut hurt.

The girls were teasing him about being on the Man-Eaters team, trying to figure out which way he swayed.

"You guys can be the Man-Eaters!" he expressed adamantly, "I'll just be a regular guy...on a date with women that are more macho than John Cena!"

"Yer parta the team! But you'd no Man-Eater...I reckon that makes you's a woman-eater?" Beth demanded, sending the women into gales of new laughter.

Gray flushed a bit, shaking his head in disbelief that little Beth was capable of such a rotten joke. He really was having a great time. These were good girls. They were a lot of fun. He didn't think Risley saw a connection between them anymore than he did, but he had to admit, this _could_ be his favourite date so far.

"Oooohhhh! He's embarrassed!" Web Shot taunted, "I think your date _is_ butthurt, Gravity!"

Risley leaned over, kissing Gray's temple mockingly to make him feel better, "You can be butthurt after the match, Mother Pucker. Right now, we have a bout to win."

The girls focused on the end of the peacock dance, shaking their heads simultaneously.

"Who decided this is a time-honoured tradition?" Razor Blade commented, "They look completely ridiculous."

Gray noticed the female peacock staring at him. He couldn't see her well and she was so covered in makeup, he probably wouldn't be able to identify her if the lights _weren't_ in his eyes.

The peacocks left the arena. Gray cracked his knuckles, following the ladies out to the track with determination.

The whistle blew, signifying that the jammers could now approach the pack. Gray kept Sky Princess in his sights as she took off. She was faster than he was...and she really knew how to hit hard. He had 2 or 3 good sized bruises to prove that.

The girls had been right. Sky Princess didn't hesitate to throw her hip into Gray to throw him off the track at all. He was still hesitant, determined to get around her without hitting her if at all possible.

The score was 121 - 125, the Man-Eaters trailing. This would be the last jam...his last chance to score winning points.

Sky Princess kept her eye on him as he tried to pass on the right. He waited for her to ball her fists...that meant she was going to try to hip check him. On cue, Sky Princess tightened her fists, swaying her hips out to the left, then came in hard.

Gray swiveled, ducking backward in an ice hockey move he'd performed many times when he was about to be checked. Sky Princess shrieked, the momentum she'd attained to knock Gray down propelling her out of bounds.

Gray grinned. This was his chance. The Man-Eaters only needed five points. If he could get through the pack, round the track, then get through the pack a second time without Sky Princess scoring points, they would win.

The Man-Eaters were doing a good job checking their Lamia De-Scale You assignments. Gray searched for an opening, spotting a small space between Web Shot and Hickster. He could get through it…if they held their positions.

Pouring on the speed, Gray noted that Sky Princess was up and approaching fast. Furthermore, Neekis had pushed off Razor Blade and was waiting to intercept him.

"Mother Pucker!" Beth screamed, pushing her opponent out of bounds, "This a-way!"

Gray grinned, changing direction. He barely saw Sky Princess get smashed between Web Shot and Razor Blade, clearing the way for him. The crowd roared, propelling his mad skate around the track. Sky Princess was behind him again. This was it. He had to score now and call off the jam before Sky Princess could score more points.

Gray barreled down the track, this time swaying his hips when he saw Sky Princess preparing to take him out.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as she careened out of control, landing in some mats just off the track.

Gray's team saw him approaching, wrestling with their counterparts in a desperate attempt to find him an opening. There was none. The four sets of players were taking up the whole track. He wasn't going to get through this time.

"GO UNDER!" Gravity Zero screamed from the bench, "BETWEEN THE LEGS, PUCKER! GO BETWEEN THE LEGS!"

Gray assessed the possibility, but couldn't see it as a plausible solution. Instead, he bore down, preparing himself for the feat of his life. As he approached, Gray let out a war cry that shook the rafters, ripping his flimsy tank top right off of his body.

"RAZOR - DUCK!" he yelled.

Kagura looked back at him, bewildered at first, then caught onto his plan. She hunched her back, lowering her head as she pushed back Neekis's large body.

Gray's hands landed on her shoulders and pushed down, leap-frogging overtop of the players below. They stopped touseling, watching him careen over their heads.

" _I'm gonna make it!"_ Gray cried out in his head, " _Holy shit - I'm gonna pull this off!"_

His skates hit the ground and the crowd went wild. Gray's hands flew to the air victoriously.

Prematurely.

He missed the corner, flying straight into the waiting mats.

* * *

Levy sat in her car outside Freed's house.

He was home. His car sat in the driveway. He was right where he said he'd be when he'd told her he couldn't tag along on the date because of a sore throat. But she couldn't get herself to go inside.

It perturbed her that she was so shaken up over seeing Gray have fun with other women. Levy was not the jealous type. Beyond that, she reminded herself that she was the one who insisted that they see other people.

So why did something as simple as a kiss on the cheek shake her confidence so badly? It could have been innocent. The fact that Gray had been smiling and laughing only meant that he was having a good time...and that's what she wanted for him. Right?

Her forehead hit the steering wheel. She'd turned Vijeeter down after his fourth proclamation that they belonged together. It took her that long to come to her senses and tell him she wasn't interested. He was a great guy. True, the man that came to pay Vijeeter after their performance had handed him several hundred dollars...and Vijeeter in turn had only offered her thirty for her part in the performance...but he was sweet and vibrant. He would be a good partner for somebody someday...just not her.

Honestly, on the grand scale of the dates she'd been subjected to, this one did not rate as the worst by any means. The peacock dance had been humiliating, but if she hadn't spotted Gray, she may have enjoyed it. Maybe.

Probably not, but it _still_ didn't rank as her worst date.

Vijeeter never stood a chance. Levy knew who she wanted her partner to be. There was no doubt anymore. There hadn't been for some time. She cursed herself for not being able to trust that he could want that too...that he'd be loyal to her and not decide 5 years into their relationship that it wasn't what he wanted anymore.

Levy picked up her cell phone, eyeing the house that Freed owned. She needed to sort out what she wanted...and what she believed Gray wanted. And then she had to face Gray and tell him once and for all.

Freed always had a way of clarifying things for her. She found his number on speed dial, then hesitated.

There was someone else who could help her sort out her feelings. But this person wouldn't be available for a couple days.

Nodding her resolve, Levy started her car and headed for home.

* * *

"Lev, you would not _believe_ the night I've had," Gray gushed, "Not seeing the girl again as a date, but I made some new friends. Seriously though - I want to tell you everything. Call me back, okay?"

Gray hung up the phone, frowning. It was unusual for Levy not to answer when he called. Gray was still riding high on the adrenaline of his night.

He had gone for a beer with the derby teams at a local bar to celebrate, even though the Man-Eaters had ultimately lost the match. True to their proclamation, all enmity between the two teams was left on the track. The teams inter-mingled in the name of Derby Love, congratulating Gray on his insane play.

With Gray missing the corner and going out of bounds, he hadn't called off the jam. Sky Princess had managed to get through the jammers after him and scored 5 points for her team as just as the buzzer went, leaving the final score at 126 - 130. It didn't matter. The night had been exhilarating. He hadn't even washed off the paint on his face to celebrate at the bar, although he _did_ change back into his regular jeans and t-shirt. Poor Sky Princess couldn't join them, since she was still underage.

Gray liked Risley very much as a friend and agreed to go back and train with the team, maybe when hockey season was over, but he wasn't sure he'd play in a bout again. He doubted he could ever top that performance. It was enough for him to be able to say he did it once.

Now, all he wanted to do was talk to Levy.

Gray put his shoes back on. It was very unusual for her not to answer his call and now he was worried. He stuck his hand out to turn the doorknob when his cell went off.

" _Hi!"_ Levy's perky voice greeted.

"Hey! I was worried about you!" Gray sighed with relief, "You didn't answer my call."

" _Sorry about that. I had a shower. Tonight's date taught me how to dance. I worked up a nasty sweat."_

Gray paused, playing back her words for any signs of distress, "So it was good then?"

" _Definitely not bad,"_ she replied, " _I won't be seeing him again. That man has way too much energy."_

Gray snorted, "That's how I feel about my date tonight too. I went to roller derby."

Levy giggled, " _Well, I'll look forward to hearing about it tomorrow then at coffee! Sorry...I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to go to bed."_

"Okay," Gray agreed, "I'm glad it didn't suck. Especially because Freed couldn't go tonight."

" _It was fine. Night, Gray,"_ she chirped cheerfully.

Gray smiled into the phone, hesitating before responding. He loved her voice and he wasn't ready to say goodnight yet.

"Night, Lev," he said finally.

* * *

Levy hung up the phone, sliding her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. She looked again at the screen that advertised the hundreds of potential dates.

Her mouse pointer hovered precariously over the 'Delete Profile' button.

And Levy smiled, knowing that for the first time in months...she was making the right decision.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I LOVE ROLLER DERBY! Are any of you fans?**_

 _ **A little glossary of terms here, just in case I wasn't clear enough while writing the chapter:**_

 **BOUT: a game of roller derby between two teams!**

 **JAMMER: one of five players on a team. The Jammer is the only player who can score points. He/She does this by getting through the pack, then rounding the track and going through the pack a second time. Each player that he/she passes the second time is scored as a point. The** **Jammer** **can then call off the jam by hitting their hips twice with their hands or opt to continue around the track again.**

 **JAM: Each time a new round is started is called a jam.**

 **PACK: 4 players from each team form the pack. Their job is to block the opposite team's** **Jammer** **and create room for their own** **Jammer** **to pass through the pack.**

 **FRESH MEAT: New recruits! Fresh Meat nights are held so that potential players can test out their skills on roller skates and determine if they want to train to play the game!**

 _ **I have had the honour of learning derby, although I never became a full-fledged player because I have a metal ankle and I can't get down to the 90° angle needed to make corners. Instead, I became an NSO (non-skating official) for a time for the local derby team where I live.**_

 _ **My derby name was Shananigans! :D**_

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter! Seeya next time!**_


	16. Juvia's Bad Day

_**A/N: Yes...I'm posting 2 chapters today...I'm too excited and my beta is too nice to tell me an definite, aggressive NO - WAIT FOR NEXT WEEKEND! But seriously? THANK YOU to Wordsaremyspells1331 for putting up with me. I'm impatient when it comes to releasing these chapters...She's the best! Go check out her story, 'Finding You in Candlelight', k?**_

 _ **And so, the latest chapter of Angel of Oops 2 is posted, and I get to release this chapter of Gray! I think you'll like it...the chapters that are fun to write are always the funnest to read.**_

* * *

Juvia was having a bad morning...and by the heart infused look in Dan's eyes, it wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

She spent the first two hours of her day flipping through the 33 messages she had received from different men on the dating site. None of them were Gray. That made no sense to her since every time she learned something new about Gray, she had altered each profile to match what he was looking for in a woman. Surely one of the profiles would appeal to him sooner or later!

She rejected each of the messages, blocking the senders. There was no sense in wasting her time looking at the profiles of men she didn't want. She was focused.

She spent the next hour trying to keep up to Gray. She had bought a little moped, since trying to follow him in his truck while on foot was futile. She'd spotted him getting into his truck at the gym and she was able to follow him to an apartment building. At first, Juvia had been excited, realizing this could well be where Gray lived...but then _Levy_ had burst out the door. She got into the truck, much to Juvia's chagrin, and the two drove away.

Unfortunately, a car cut Juvia off as she was pursuing them through the red light and she lost them in traffic.

Juvia refused to give up, however. Gray's crowd usually came to the coffee shop where Juvia worked on Saturday mornings to have coffee, so she swiftly made her way to work.

Sure, she was an hour early for her shift, but she needed to write her number on more cups before Gray arrived anyway.

And that's when she was told a new employee had joined the crew.

"Juvia, this is Dan Straight," the manager had said, "He's our new trainee and I expect you to teach him the ropes."

Juvia's mouth dropped open, shaking her head slowly, "This must be a mistake."

"It's no mistake," Dan promised her, his eyes alight, "After I got fired from the theatre, I just _knew_ it was a sign! It took me awhile to figure out where you work, but here I am! Ready for L-O-V-E!"

"N-O-P-E!" Juvia spat, "You followed me? Manager, you don't want him to work here! He's a menace! He'll break dishes!"

"He won't," the manager replied curtly, "Because it's _your_ job to ensure that he doesn't."

Juvia huffed her disappointment, Dan beaming beside her.

"Well, can't you get Holly to train him?" Juvia begged, pushing Dan away as he tried to encircle her waist with his ridiculously large arms. She wondered passively if Gray's arms were this insufferably strong.

"Holly won't be in today," the manager told her, "You'll train him and you'll do a good job. I have faith in you."

Juvia's shoulders slumped as he stalked away.

' _My TRUE love's group should be in soon,'_ she reminded herself, " _Keep calm, find the jerk something to do for an hour or more, and that will free you up to talk to Gray."_

She sighed, a blush flushing her cheeks at the thought of having a conversation with her beloved. Hopefully, he'd have ditched _Levy_ by then...and the pink haired man and his blonde bimbo wife wouldn't show up...and Gray would be sitting all alone...and he'd ask her to join him...their hands would intertwine and they'd share a tea _FROM THE SAME CUP -_

"The manager's gone," Dan said in a low tone, interrupting her reverie, "Now we can express our L-O-V-E with our eyes...our lips...our-"

"Get away from me, you pig," Juvia growled, side stepping his advance. "The first thing you need to learn is how to wash dishes. They're in the sink over there. Get movin'."

She whirled on her feet, grabbing a wet cloth off the counter, then headed to the lobby to wash tables.

Dan couldn't contain his wide-eyed grin as he watched her stoop over a table.

She had a really great butt.

* * *

The mall was uncharacteristically busy for a Saturday morning, hoards of people criss-crossing everywhere.

Twice Gray had to double back for Levy and Silver in the crowd. Levy held Silver to her chest, but they were no match for the stampeding shoppers.

"It must be a really good sale!" Levy joked when Gray finally found them the second time.

Gray cocked his head, "The Bullseye is having a liquidation sale. The store is closing permanently. Stay close to me, okay? We'll get the new chest guard for Silver and get the hell outta here."

Levy couldn't contain her grin as Gray's arm came behind her back, tucking her securely into his side, keeping Silver in front of them both. He used the other hand to push through the crowd, sheltering Levy and Silver from the aggressive crowd.

The hockey store, thankfully, was much less busy.

' _Well, maybe not so thankfully,'_ Levy thought wistfully as Gray released her from his grip.

He took her hand instead, leading her to the hockey padding. Levy's skin tingled as she walked beside Gray. His hands were so big compared to hers. She wondered if he was getting tingles too.

"This is it," Gray told her, bending down to examine sizes, "Boys Medium."

He removed the chest protector from the shelf, grinning triumphantly.

"Dad, can we get some hockey tape too?" Silver asked, "My stick took a beating last game."

"Sure, kiddo. Whatever you need," Gray replied.

The boy grinned, surveying the area eagerly for whatever else he might want.

"What else do we need to do today?" Levy asked, praying that her hand wasn't sweaty.

Gray squeezed her hand lightly. Levy assumed because he was straining to see where Silver had run off to.

"Well, I'd really like to get out of here," he murmured as some of the crowd from the hallway wandered into the store, "But after that, I was thinking maybe we could skip coffee with Natsu and Lucy and go do something fun."

"What have you got in mind?" Levy asked, gesturing toward the soccer balls where Silver was bending down to look at a bright green one.

Gray grinned as she started pulling him in that direction, "I was thinking it would be fun to go lounge in a pool for the afternoon."

"A pool!" Levy exclaimed, "The public water park?"

He nodded, "Silver has a game tomorrow night. He's been working so hard, I thought it would be good for him to have a bit of a reward."

"That sounds fun," Levy agreed, "Let's do it."

"Silver wants to take his friend, Daniel," Gray mentioned as they followed Silver to the basketball section.

Levy's eyes widened at this information, "That's a great idea! I know that Rufus gets overwhelmed sometimes and could really use a break."

"And?" Gray asked, raising and eyebrow as he caught the hidden innuendo in her voice.

Levy flushed. He knew her so well, "I think there's an attraction between Freed and Rufus. If Daniel is comfortable with us, maybe we can volunteer to watch him another time while they go out for a coffee or something."

"Freed and Rufus?!" Gray exclaimed, "Wow - I wouldn't have guessed that!"

"It's nothing at this point," Levy cautioned him, "It was just a vibe I got the other night at the hockey game."

"Did you learn nothing from Natsu and Lucy's interventions?" Gray chuckled.

"I'm not intervening per se!" Levy argued, "All I'm doing is encouraging coffee...to discuss Rufus's reintegration to the Jane Austen Club. If it takes off from there, that's between Freed and Rufus."

Gray shook his head, his amusement evident on his face, "Silver, it's time to go."

Silver stood up immediately, handing Gray his hockey tape.

"Now we have to wade back through that crowd," Levy hummed, trying to feign a little fear.

He grinned at her as he paid for the chest protector and the hockey tape, "The doors to the sale opened about 30 seconds ago. It should be fine now."

Levy tried not to let her disappointment show as the salesgirl handed Gray his purchase.

"But just in case," Gray added, reaching for Levy's hand again, "I don't want to lose you again."

Levy's heart skipped a beat, reaching for Silver's hand with her free one. Her resolve hardened. She was going to go to talk to someone tonight...someone who could hopefully help her get past her feelings of inadequacy and reaffirm Gray's position in her life.

She didn't want to lose Silver and Gray either.

* * *

Juvia gritted her teeth. Her bad day was just getting worse. Dan was a serious klingon. He rarely left her side throughout their entire shift, insisting that he needed to touch her, to kiss her. It was infuriating and, frankly, it made her uncomfortable.

To boot, Gray's friends had come for their Saturday coffee, but Gray hadn't. Apparently, he and _Levy_ had had to do some errands.

The clock struck four, signalling the end of Juvia's shift. Dan still had an hour to go, but Juvia wasted no time exiting the shop the second her relief showed up. Perhaps the day wasn't a total loss. Gray's friends had also mentioned Gray had plans to go to the pool with his son. How _utterly_ convenient.

She put her helmet on, checking the side mirrors, then turned the key.

She felt the moped dip, then arms go around her waist.

"Where are we going?" Dan asked lightly.

Juvia groaned, her head hitting the handlebars, "Don't you have another hour left of your shift?!"

"No, my love. The new person on shift - Kayla, if I'm not mistaken - insisted I've learned quite enough for one day and let me off early," Dan purred, "Plus, she could see how sad you were when you walked out the door. The idea of separating us pained her!"

"Oh, I bet she was pained," Juvia muttered, "Get off the bike, Dan. The moped can't handle both of us."

"It's big enough!" he insisted, hoping to quell her worries, "These things are capable of accommodating 350 lbs."

"Get off the bike, Dan," Juvia growled, "I have somewhere I have to be."

"Let me come with you!" he begged, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her shoulder.

Juvia sighed heavily and weighed her options. She could continue to argue with Dan and waste precious time...or, she could give him a short ride and ditch him somewhere. If he thought she was bringing him along, he would likely have no problem disembarking if he thought she was taking him somewhere fun for a date.

She cringed. This guy was so creepy.

* * *

Levy shook her head, adjusting her one piece swimsuit slightly, then sighed heavily.

They were in the family change rooms. Both boys and Gray had changed into their swimming trunks and were raring to go. Gray wondered if Levy was slightly self-conscious. There were a lot of women wandering around the change room in bikinis. The truth was, she didn't have enough to fill out a bikini top like any of these women. That didn't bother him, though. He still thought she was exceptionally beautiful.

Finally, Levy steeled herself and grabbed her towel, nodding to Gray with determination as they stepped out into the swimming area.

In addition to the full-sized Olympic swimming pool used for regular swimming, the facility boasted 3 indoor waterslides, a wave pool, a surfing pool, 3 hot tubs (one for adults, one for all ages, and one for members of the swimming club), and a sauna. Levy hadn't been here before, so she was wide-eyed at the vastness of the facility.

"Waterslides first!" Silver declared, breaking into a run. Daniel was right behind him.

"WALK!" Gray ordered.

Both boys slowed down to a walk, a very fast one.

"Do you want to wait at the bottom?" Gray asked, "Or should we go try it too?"

Levy grinned, "Let's try it!"

That was the Levy he admired so much. Levy wasn't afraid to try new things, no matter how self-conscious she felt. Her smile made him smile automatically. There were about 3 months left of their arrangement, but Gray figured a change was due now. They would continue dating other people, but Gray had every intention of spending as much time with Levy as possible in the meantime. She was integrating into Gray and Silver's lifestyle naturally and didn't even know it. He hoped when the six months were up, Levy would understand and agree with just how well they fit together.

Silver and Daniel were standing in line to go down the dark blue slide together. The line for the yellow slide was much less crowded. Gray pointed to it.

"Want to go together?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Are we allowed?"

"It's fine," a nearby lifeguard interjected, "but you need to remain in the sitting up position so you don't gain too much speed."

Gray grinned, questioning her with his eyes. Levy nodded, heading to the line up. When it was their turn, Levy sat down at the top of the slide, Gray wrapping his legs on either side of her. She blushed, noting the cocky grin on his face as he pushed off, sending them careening down an immediate drop off.

Levy screamed, grabbing both Gray's arms as the exhilaration hit her. Gray grinned. It was going to be a good afternoon.

* * *

Juvia grinned exuberantly as her moped sped down the biking lane. She had _finally_ managed to ditch Dan by pretending that she'd go for ice cream with him. When she'd stopped at the shop, he had gotten off the back of the bike, giving her the opportunity to speed away without him.

She had to hurry if she was going to stop by her house to get her swimsuit and still make the pool before Gray left.

She heard the pop underneath of her, her eyes wide as her fingers gripped the handles tighter.

"No, no, no, no, no! A flat? Are you freaking kidding me?" she cried out as the moped started veering out of control.

She steered hard to the right, praying that the moped would not head into traffic.

It didn't, instead hitting a moderately large rock. Juvia screamed, holding on for dear life as the little moped careened toward the ditch. It broke through the fence, scaring some cows that were grazing nearby.

Juvia landed face down in the dirt, her arm hitting the ground with a definitive smack. She groaned, slowly picking herself off the ground. She was pretty sure she was okay, but there was still a fair amount of pain.

"You okay?" a male voice asked.

Juvia turned to face the stranger, aware of a dull pain in her head, "I'm fine...although I'm not sure about my moped."

The stranger bent beside the moped, his dark eyes turning up to her after a quick assessment, "This ain't goin' nowhere. Rim on the front tire is bent. Can be fixed, but it won't run like it is."

"It's my only transportation," Juvia sighed, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes. "And I have to be somewhere really soon. And this whole day has been SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I JUST WANT VIAGRA! IS THAT SO WRONG? WHY IS THIS SO HARD?"

"I would think if you can't get Viagra, then it ain't hard," the stranger joked.

Juvia glared at him, then resumed her enraged, unintelligible rant.

Her voice echoed through the hills, Juvia panting with her annoyance when she finally calmed down.

Juvia fell to her knees, her frustration leaking out of her eyes. The man beside her, bewildered as he was at her outburst, heaved a gigantic sigh. She couldn't tell if it was because he felt bad for her, or if he was sorry that he'd stopped. In fact, she realized, she had even looked at him at all.

He was tall. Juvia didn't care to guess how tall, but he towered over her. Her eyes were too blurry to make out many more details, other than that his hair was long and dark, reaching most of the way down his back..

"If ya stop blubbering, I'll take you back to town," the man grumbled.

"My moped," Juvia whined.

"I have a pickup truck," he told her, "We'll go back to town, then I'll come back for your bike."

Juvia shook her head, "Thank you for your help, but I have somewhere I have to be."

"Well, I can't just leave you here!" he thundered.

"The pool," Juvia murmured, "It's only up the road."

The man shook his head. The chick was crazy. The pool was the last place he'd think to look for Viagra at. And why in the hell did Viagra take precedence over the fact that her moped needed fixing? She should probably see a doctor too. Maybe she hit her head too hard.

"Please, sir…"

The man yelled out his frustration, stomping in a circle for a full minute, "Fine! Get on the bike! I'll come back for your moped later."

Juvia scrambled up the bank, taking her place on the back of his motorcycle. He handed her a helmet, being that hers had been smacked around a little, grumbling as he started the Harley.

"I'm coming, Gray," she whispered to the air, "Just a little longer."

* * *

It was called a Lazy River for a reason. Gray had never been so happy to be lazy in his life. His arm was wrapped around Levy's waist as they let the current take them through the deep area. The boys were both wearing life jackets and they had gone on ahead. Levy insisted that she was a very good swimmer and was quite confident that no life jackets were needed, however, Gray reiterated that it was safer to stay together...and Levy didn't argue once she'd figured out what he had in mind.

"Dad! We're going to the surfing pool!" Silver yelled as Gray and Levy approached the pool exit ramp.

"Okay!" Gray affirmed, putting his feet on the ground, "Coming!"

Levy squealed as the current threatened to pull her past the exit. Gray grabbed his arm, laughing as he pulled her into his arms.

"Let me help you," he grinned.

Levy laughed too, for once happy that her small body had so little weight to it as he carried her out of the pool.

"C'mon Dad!" Silver tapped his foot impatiently.

"We're coming, we're coming," Gray sighed, letting Levy stand on her own feet.

They wandered to the surfing pool. It was a powerful wave propelling up a small 'hill'. Kids had boogie boards and took turns getting into the wave and holding their positions on their stomachs for as long as possible.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Levy asked Silver as a kid slightly larger than him slipped off his board and washed to the top of the pool, his boogie board landing beside him.

Silver's eyes were as wide as plates, his excitement contagious.

"Hell, I wanna try!" Gray laughed.

The next person was a teenager and he not only got into the wave, but managed to stand on the boogie board, looking like a real surfer. He rode for almost five minutes, whipping the board back and forth professionally before finally exiting the pool to give someone else a try.

Silver took his board to the edge of the top of the pool, "How do I get in, Dad?"

"I'll hold the board," Gray told him, kneeling to hold the board in place at the edge of the top of the pool, "Get on and when you're ready, I'll release you."

Silver positioned himself on his stomach, grinning ear-to-ear. Gray released the board and Silver drifted down the slope slightly.

Levy cringed as the board threatened to turn, but Silver managed to get his balance, the grin on his face broadening by the second. Suddenly, there was a surge in the water flow. Silver couldn't maintain his position, the board and Silver both washing up over the edge.

Levy cried out in alarm, jumping onto the pad at the top of the pool to ensure Silver was okay, Gray right behind her.

"I'm fine!" Silver was laughing...until he discovered the sudden surge of wave had relieved him of his shorts.

"Mavis!" Levy exclaimed as she noticed the precarious situation. She grabbed the board, covering Silver's naked form while Gray searched for the missing shorts. Gales of laughter rippled throughout the immediate area, but then the next surfer took their turn, leaving Silver with an opportunity to get dressed behind the board unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine!" Silver assured him, "Are you still gonna do it?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, let's go back to the waterslides."

Silver grinned, now fully dressed, "Thanks, Levy. You really had my back there...literally. Back to the waterslide, Dad?"

Gray couldn't contain his smile either, "Sure, buddy - let's go."

Levy realized she was the only one slightly shaken by the incident as she walked beside Gray on their way back to the waterslides. He was grinning broadly as Silver recanted to Daniel how awesome it was to ride the wave.

"Kids are resilient," Gray said to her, guiding her gently with a hand on her lower back, "If you don't make a big deal out of incidents, they tend to get over them pretty quickly."

"You're a really good Dad," Levy told him.

Gray shrugged, "I try. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes all the time. Sometimes Silver is the one who corrects _me_. He definitely grounds me...makes me realize what's important. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without him."

He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" Levy laughed, "I'm the only one who panicked there!"

Gray shook his head as they stopped at the bottom of the waterslides to wait for Daniel and Silver to come back down.

"You didn't panic. You reacted. You protected Silver probably before you even thought about it...you reacted because you care."

Levy nodded, deep in thought, "I do care, Gray. I'm thankful for both of you."

Gray wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing his chin on the top of her head in response, "Us too, Lev. Us too."

* * *

Juvia got off the back of the motorcycle, passing the spare helmet to her rescuer, "Thank you for your help. If you are able to retrieve my moped, I work at the coffee shop on the corner of Strawberry and 3rd."

"Sure," the man grunted, putting the spare helmet in the partition at the back of the bike.

"I'll pay you for it!" Juvia added, "For retrieving my moped, I mean. Just go in the coffee shop and ask for Juvia tomorrow."

"Yup," the man responded, getting back onto the bike. He sped away before she had the chance to say any more.

"Next order of business…" Juvia beamed as she strode into the building, "It's a good thing I'm an amazing swimmer."

She paid her admission, purchased swim suit at the gift shop, then hurried to the ladies' change room, stripping her clothes off into a neat pile on her arm she went. There was no time to waste.

* * *

"C'mon, Dad! Lazy River!" Silver yelled, taking off from the bottom of the waterslides.

Gray sighed, "Okay, kiddo! WALK! NO RUNNING!"

Levy giggled, "You know, if you need a break, why don't you go sit in the hot tub for a few minutes? I'll go with them."

Gray wasn't tired. It took a lot to tire him out, but he really appreciated the way Levy made efforts to hang out with the boys.

"Okay," he agreed, "Silver, Levy's going to go with you. I'm going to go to the bathroom, then I'll be in the hot tub."

"Okay, Dad!' Silver agreed, taking Levy's hand, "Seeya in awhile!"

Levy laughed gleefully as Daniel took her other hand, the two boys pulling her toward the Lazy River.

Gray watched them go, a warmth spreading through his body. Levy was amazing. She was so _good_ with Silver, even if she was still learning the ins and outs of dealing with a rambunctious 8 year old.

He used the washroom, then decided to use the adult hot tub, just for shits and giggles. It was rare for him to use the adult _anything._ The hot tub was completely empty, the water invitingly clear. Gray never stayed in hot tubs long, but this one called to him.

Sinking into the water, Gray felt his muscles relax almost instantly. It felt incredible. He closed his eyes with a happy groan, tuning out the chaos around him as only a parent could.

He felt someone sit beside him, their body pressed up against him. Gray didn't open his eyes, but his annoyance was clearly displayed on his face, especially because he couldn't attribute the incident to the probable overcrowding of the hot tub...he was the only one in there.

When he felt the toes running down his leg, he tried to dismiss it as well. He really didn't want to open his eyes, knowing he only had a few precious minutes at most. But the hand on his thigh caused them to fly open to see who had sat beside him...because it definitely wasn't Levy! He could feel goosebumps on his leg as he tried to move a few a inches away, woefully glaring at whoever was hitting on him...literally.

"Oh! Gray! I had no idea you'd be here today!" a familiar voice crooned.

"Juvia?" Gray asked, edging a little further away, "What are you doing here?"

Juvia grinned, cocking her head, "Oh I come here often. I love swimming."

"Oh," Gray responded, glancing over to the Lazy River as Juvia 'accidentally' bumped her thigh against his again, "I think I'm going back to the Lazy River now."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Juvia said brightly, "I love the Lazy River!"

"No, no," Gray said nervously, sitting up on the edge of the hot tub, "I really need to go find Levy and the boys. I'm sure they're almost ready to go. Nice to see you….bye."

He jumped up, backing quickly away from the hot tub...and straight into a man carrying a large cooler. The man stumbled, his arms extending, the cooler lid exploding open.

"Figures," Juvia mumbled under her breath, "Worst...day...ever. Annnnd now, the entire thing is going to land on me."

As expected, the entire chest landed directly on top of Juvia, ice poured from the chest on top of her head. She felt the cooler connect with her head, pain spreading through her. She yelped, then felt herself fall beneath the surface of the hot tub. The heat enveloped her, making her one with the water. Her sense of direction was off...she couldn't figure out which way was up.

The next thing she knew, strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her from the water.

" _Is she breathing_?" someone yelled, " _Somebody - call 911!"_

" _What were you doing with an ice chest at a swimming pool anyway_?" someone else yelled.

" _I'm sorry! It's my daughter's 9th birthday!_ "

" _Juvia_!" a frantic voice called, " _Juvia, open your eyes, please_!"

She felt someone kneel beside her, lifting her head onto his lap.

Juvia held her breath - was that Gray calling her?

" _Oh crap! She's not breathing! Quick man! Give her CPR_!"

If Juvia had died at that moment, she would have died happy. She felt lips press to her, delivering life-saving oxygen to her deprived body.

Gray was kissing her!

 _GRAY was KISSING HER!_

Her arms extended, pulling him closer to her.

 _Best day ever….BEST DAY EVER!_

Despite herself, she took a sharp breath, coughing as the water in her lungs began to come up.

" _Oh, thank Mavis! She's okay_!" someone exclaimed.

" _Good job, man_ ," another voice said, patting her rescuer on the shoulder, " _Good thing you came along. You'll get her the help she needs?_ "

" _Yes...I will. I'll take care of her."_

" _Okay then. Seeya."_

Juvia's arms were still wrapped around her hero. Her head was pounding, but she thought she could at least open her eyes now.

He still hovered over her, gently stroking her cheek as she worked to wake herself up.

"Thank you," she murmured as he helped her sit up, "Oh...my head hurts."

"I'll take you to the hospital," the knight in shining armour promised.

 _That...was...not...Gray's...voice…_ Juvia realized, her face draining of colour.

Juvia opened her eyes, realizing that the man in front of her was none other than Dan Straight. She glanced around wildly, just catching a glimpse of Gray walking with Levy and two boys toward the changeroom.

Juvia...was going to cry.

 _Worst day...WORST DAY EVER._

* * *

Gray put down his fork, grinning as he watched Levy Rock-Paper-Scissors with Silver and Daniel for the last piece of cherry cheesecake. Both boys sighed sadly as her scissors beat both of their papers. She pulled the piece of cheesecake in front of her, grinning sweetly, then cut it in half, passing each boy a slice.

"You're the best, Levy!" Silver exclaimed, his eyes as big as sauces.

Levy giggled as both Silver and Daniel downed their cake in 2 seconds flat.

There was a knock at the door.

"That will be your Uncle Rufus," Gray told Daniel, "Get your things - I'll answer the door."

Both boys groaned, the words 'sleepover next time' passing between them as they rushed off to Silver's room to gather Daniel's things.

"C'mon in," Levy heard Gray tell Rufus, "I think we've had a pretty good day. Daniel should sleep hard tonight."

"Thank you for having him," Rufus said, waving to Levy as he came around the corner.

"It was our pleasure," Levy piped up, offering a warm smile, "Daniel is a great kid."

"Thank you," Rufus smirked, "I'm a little partial to him too."

Both boys ran around the corner, nearly knocking Rufus over.

"However," Rufus said loudly, shaking a finger in Daniel's face, "Sometimes his _manners_ are something to be desired!"

"Sorry, Uncle!" Daniel cried out...but both he and Silver were snickering.

"Dad! What about a sleepover?" Silver demanded.

"Next time!" Gray promised, "On a night when we _don't_ have hockey practice in the morning."

"Okay," both boys moped.

They said goodnight to Rufus and Daniel, then turned to the mess on the table from supper.

Levy began clearing the dishes, Gray spooning leftovers into smaller bowls to go in the fridge as Silver unloaded the clean dishes in the dishwasher.

"What are we going to do tonight, Dad?" Silver asked, watching Levy place the dishes in the kitchen. She was staring at his father, but trying not to be obvious about it.

"Maybe once dishes are cleaned up, we could watch a movie," Gray suggested, patting Levy's arm, "What do you say? You and Silver can pick the movie."

Levy was about to reply yes, but remembered her resolve...she had someone she needed to visit tonight. It was important...someone who might be able to help her take the next step in telling Gray how she really felt.

"Thank you," Levy said quietly, "But I have to meet up with someone tonight."

Gray frowned, "You didn't mention you had a date."

Levy shook her head vigorously, "Not a date. A friend."

 _Or at least I hope we'll be friends._

"Okay," Gray replied, trying not to let his disappointment show, "Another time."

She nodded, grabbing a cloth to wipe the table, "For sure….soon."

"Well before you go, should I pick your date for the weekend?" Gray asked. He knew it was a weak excuse to keep her there. She had already picked his date and set it up for Saturday.

In the back of her head, Levy could hear her little angel voice (who actually appeared in the form of a white cat with wings), popping up on her right shoulder, begging her, " _Tell him. Tell him right now. Tell him you don't want to date anyone but him."_

As expected, the little black devil cat popped up on her other shoulder to interrupt with a scathing hiss, " _And what if you do - and things are great for about 6 months...and then he gets BORED with you? What will you do then, Levy? Can you handle another heartbreak?"_

The Angel cat stomped her feet, " _Those are insecurities! Levy can get past those!"_

The little devil sneered, " _But not until she becomes secure with herself! Telling Gray now would jeopardize everything!"_

Levy thought it was very odd that in her fantasy, the devil/Angel combo on her shoulders were both winged cats. A third, blue winged cat that reminded her of Natsu and Lucy's cat Happy, buzzed overhead, " _They're both right! Where is your confidence? Gray obviously cares about you - and you know darn well you care about him too! Go talk to your friend...everyone's your friend, right? Maybe they can give you the confidence boost you need! Umm….do you think Gray is going to finish the fish on that plate?"_

Levy grimaced, determining to herself that she would go to bed early that night. Obviously, she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Lev?" Gray asked, breaking her thought process.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, "I'll figure out who my date is on my own this time. I really have to get going."

Gray's face fell, "Oh. Okay."

"Thank you for a really great day," Levy said, wrapping her arms around Gray's waist for a hug.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, holding onto the hug as long as she'd allow it.

Silver shook his head, rolling his eyes as he vacated the room for his bedroom.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Gray murmured into her hair.

Levy nodded, pulling away reluctantly, "Silver's game...I wouldn't miss it."

"Goodnight, Lev," Gray said softly, opening the door for her.

She smiled, squeezing his hand lightly, "Night, Gray."

Levy forced herself out the door, a little surprised at how hard it seemed to be.

Gray watched her until her car was most of the way down the street.

"You should just tell her," Silver said from behind him, making Gray jump.

Gray whirled around, laughing nervously, "Tell her what, Buddy? I'm not going to tell her she _has_ to watch a movie with us. Levy is free to do whatever she wants."

"I didn't mean _that_ ," Silver shook his head in disbelief, "Look, if you're worried about how I feel, I _like_ Levy. She's amazing! You don't need to worry about me liking her...or adjusting to her being a part of our lives."

Gray's mouth dropped open, once again amazed at how perceptive his 8 year old son was.

"But more importantly," Silver put a hand on Gray's forearm, " _You've_ never been so happy, Dad. She's good for you...and I say you should go for it."

Silver smirked at Gray's still-open mouth as he stole some leftover fries, dipping it in the still-warm gravy, normally an absolute no-no in Gray's rule book.

"Something has changed in Levy lately," he stated, "You must have noticed that she's acting differently."

Gray nodded slowly. He had noticed, but he didn't want to read too much into it.

"Don't let her go. This dating thing is stupid," Silver remarked as he turned to leave the kitchen, "And we're going to lose her if you don't tell her how you feel."

Silver hugged his father, patting him on the back before backing away.

"I'll give you some time to think. I'm going to watch YouTube in my room."

Gray shook his head. Of all the people to give him advice, he never would have thought it would come from his own son. When did he start growing up?

Slowly, his shock gave way to a smile as he realized just how right Silver was. Levy _did_ make him happy...and he was pretty sure he and Silver made her happy too.

He didn't want to pick Levy's next date. He didn't want the date he'd already accepted for Saturday night. He'd always known he didn't want to date anyone else but her.

He would try messaging his date immediately to cancel.

Maybe it was time to be completely honest and tell Levy he was done with dating.

* * *

Juvia squealed, landing on the bed so she could kick her feet. She rolled over, squeezing the doll whose uncanny resemblance to Gray shocked even her. She'd spent hours making that thing.

Dan had managed to find her by questioning her rescuer when he brought Juvia's moped back to the coffee shop. Dan had insisted that though Juvia's injuries weren't bad, he would take her in his car to the hospital. She waited for an opportunity to say she had to use the washroom, then managed to escape him once again.

Unfortunately, she would not be able to ditch him at work tomorrow...but she would worry about that _tomorrow_.

Right now, she wanted to bask in the knowledge that on Saturday, she finally had a date with Gray Fullbuster. She chastised herself for being away from her email all day, or she would have known that a lot sooner.

This was officially the _best...day...ever…_

* * *

Levy pulled up to the house, eyeing it carefully. The blinds were mostly drawn and were it not for the CR-V in the driveway, Levy would have wondered if anyone was home.

It took her a full 5 minutes to get the gumption to leave the car, locking it with the autolocks rather than her fob so that it didn't make a noise.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, "This is a mistake."

" _You can do it!"_ the blue Angel cat, now on her right shoulder beside the white Angel cat, cheered.

 _How cute. He picked a side._

" _Most certainly!"_ the little white winged cat encouraged, " _This is the right thing to do!_ "

" _This is stupid,"_ the black cat harrumphed, crossing his arms.

Levy took a deep breath forcing herself forward, quieting the voices in her fantasy. She was doing this with or without their advice.

Swallowing, Levy poised her fist to knock on the door.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to take a little break from Oops 2. As you all know, I'm in the process of retiring. I have 2 major stories on the go, and 2 mini-stories to finish (Dating Oops and Buck-A-Suck). I'm going to focus on Before I Get Gray, because I think I can finish it in 5 or 6 chapters, finish the mini-stories, and then all my attention will be focused on getting Angel of Oops 2 done. I'm hoping to wrap everything up by the end of the summer.

Love you all! Please leave a comment!


	17. Rummaging

Levy's confidence waned as she approached the doorstep of the single floor bungalow. Suddenly, her idea didn't seem so great anymore. Maybe it was a mistake coming here. Maybe she would be angry that Levy came to see her. Maybe she wouldn't even open the door.

And maybe she would tell Levy that she was doing the right thing. The fact remained, this was the only person who knew Gray the way she wanted to herself. Levy just hoped she could help sort out her lingering anxieties and then Levy could put her past behind her once and for all.

Mind made up, Levy raised her fist to knock. The door opened before her fist could connect with the wood, and was met instead with a set of pretty brown eyes staring back at her.

"Levy McGarden," the woman greeted.

"You know who I am?" Levy asked in surprise. They'd never been formally introduced. In fact, Levy had only really seen her through the window of Gray's car when the woman was saying goodbye to her son.

"How could I not?" Cana chuckled, but she didn't smile, "Gray and Silver speak very highly of you."

Cana's expressionless face wavered. She looked very serious..and a little unhappy to see Levy at her doorstep.

"They both speak highly of you too," Levy offered weakly.

Cana raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure. Would you like to come in?"

The door swung wide as Cana stood back, allowing Levy inside. The brunette was _beautiful_ , she observed. Cana had long, wavy brown hair that reached her waist and equally stunning deep brown eyes. Her body was perfectly proportioned. She wore a blue halter top paired with brown capris and 3 inch heels, despite the fact that she was already tall _without_ the heels.

Levy swallowed, glancing at her favourite, well-loved orange frock in the hallway mirror...and the chest that barely filled out her tiny dress. Her gaze drifted downward at her sandals...which did no favours in boosting her 5 foot frame at all. Her hair was unruly, as per usual. Normally, she laughed it off and blamed the humidity in the air. Now that she compared herself to Cana though, Levy was…unremarkable.

Cana smirked, looking Levy up and down, as if she were reading her thoughts...and agreeing with them. Once again, Levy's confidence threatened to falter. She caught herself, willing her resolve to strengthen. She could do this. She _had_ to do this.

The house had a 'lived in' atmosphere to it. It wasn't messy exactly, but there were small piles everywhere. There were very few photos on the wall, although there were a few paintings. A lot of Cana's furniture was antique. An old curio cabinet sat on one side of the room, housing Cana's impressive collection of alcohol, if the large decanter she pulled out was any indication. The selection was impressive, and if Levy had more time, she probably would have wanted to take a better look around. Crystals hung from a house tree in the corner. The coffee table had a heavy, beaded cloth overtop it, a crystal ball at its centre. A deck of tarot cards lay beside the crystal ball.

"Drink?" Cana offered, pouring herself some rum, the sweet, spicy tang flooding Levy's senses.

Levy shook her head nervously, sitting on the edge of the red antique couch, Cana sitting across from her in the matching armchair.

"What can I do for you then?" Cana asked, a smirk on her face, "You didn't come here to watch me drink."

"No," Levy agreed, "I didn't."

She paused, trying to gather her thoughts as they slipped away and her mind went completely blank.

Cana continued to stare, her smirk getting bigger. As suspected, not even Levy knew what she wanted out of this conversation.

Levy let out her breath, "I'm sorry. Somehow I thought this would be a great idea...but now that I'm here…"

"Wanna second guess having that drink?" Cana asked, lifting an empty glass.

Levy nodded woefully, accepting the ½ tumbler that Cana passed her.

"Let me help you out a little," Cana offered, watching the bluenette take her first tentative sip of the rum. Levy choked slightly, making Cana hold back a chuckle, "You came here tonight to ask me about Gray."

Levy was stunned. She couldn't help it. She had never even said two words to Cana before tonight, yet Cana not only knew who she was, but also why she had randomly showed up at her door that night.

"I'm clairvoyant," Cana told her with a wry smile, "I had an inkling you'd be by sooner or later."

"So am I welcome here?" Levy asked, their eyes connecting.

"I don't know," Cana replied honestly, "I guess it all depends on how the next few minutes go. I don't mean that to sound unfriendly, but you _are_ someone that my ex is considering letting into his life on a long term basis...and that means that you'll be around my son. You would be cautious too, wouldn't you?"

Levy nodded. It was interesting that Cana knew she'd come. Levy wasn't sure what she believed about the spiritual world...or clairvoyance...or the fact that Cana claimed she knew the visit was going to happen, but she didn't sense any signs of being unwelcome, despite Cana's statement. It was possible that Cana was as nervous about this visit as she was.

The awkward silence was getting to them both. Levy shifted uncomfortably as Cana finished her drink and promptly poured herself another, glancing briefly at Levy's barely touched glass.

"Why me?" Cana asked finally, "You know Natsu and Lucy far better than me. Why would you come for my opinion on what you do with Gray?"

Levy took a deep breath, trying to find her words.

"I don't even know why for sure," she admitted, "I've already talked to Natsu and Lucy. I know they're in favour of Gray and I. I guess I just needed someone with a more...objective opinion? I need to get my head on straight and rid myself of all these anxieties before I can fully commit to Gray. I guess... I figured you knew Gray in ways that nobody else has."

"I hurt him," Cana stated flatly.

"I know," Levy replied, "And I don't want to…"

"Repeat my mistakes?" Cana scoffed, "Well, that won't be hard. You're not a lush."

"I never said you were a lush," Levy shot back, "I said you know him better than I do… in _that_ way. I want to know him and understand him."

"Do you want my _blessing?"_ Cana sneered, "What Gray does is none of my business...but Silver is my son and that's a whole different story. Whether Gray realizes it or not, everything he does affects our son too. Are you here because you think you can do a better job with Silver than I do?"

Levy eyed Cana, meeting her intense stare with waver, "I didn't come here to argue with you, get your blessing, or accuse you of anything! Least of all with Silver! All I want is to understand Gray better so that I can get past my own issues!"

"And what issues do you have?" Cana asked, crossing her legs as she leaned forward to listen.

"I'm afraid," Levy said in a small voice, "I'm afraid to take the next step with Gray."

"Because he has a kid?" Cana asked.

Levy shook her head, "No. Silver's great. I have no doubts about him."

"Then you're worried about Gray."

Levy shook her head again, "Not really. Gray's great too."

"Have you slept with him?"

Levy choked on her drink.

"Oh, you haven't?" Cana chuckled, "You're in for a treat."

"What I've done with Gray is none of your business," Levy told her flatly.

Cana cocked an eyebrow, "So you're just here for tea then? I thought you were looking for the benefit of my experience?"

Levy sighed, trying to hide her annoyance. Cana was mocking her. After all she went through to come here…

"Know what?" Levy stood, turning for the door, "This was a mistake. Forget it."

Cana stood too, halting Levy with her arm. The two women locked eyes, then sank back into their perspective seats.

"I'm sorry," Cana stated, "I admit...my hackles are raised. I'll...try to let my guard down, okay?"

"Why would your guard be up?" Levy asked, her agitation rearing, "I came here to _talk_ and you attacked me."

"How would _you_ feel if the other woman showed up at your door?"

"I'm not the 'other woman'!" Levy protested, "You haven't been with Gray for years! And I'm not even with him yet!"

"But you want to be!" Cana asserted.

"Yes!" Levy cried out in frustration, "I do! But there are too many things that I need to get clear in my head first!"

"Well, get _this_ clear before we go any further!" Cana warned, "Silver is _my_ son. You might end up as Gray's significant other, but Silver already has a mother."

"I'm not trying to replace you as his mother!" Levy protested, "What have I done that would possibly give you that idea?"

"My son talks about you as though the sun rises and sets at your command," Cana told her flatly, "I never stop hearing about how 'Levy said this' or 'Levy took me here' or 'here's how Levy would do it'. How am I _supposed_ to feel about you?"

Levy shook her head in disbelief. She had hoped Cana would be receptive to her visit. It seemed like she was just looking for a fight.

"You think he doesn't talk to me about how amazing his mother is? How about just being glad that he has another person in his life that really cares about him?" Levy spat, her voice thick, "I am _not_ trying to replace you. I want to be his friend...maybe a mentor...but I am very well aware I'm not his mother. Nor would I ever try to be."

Cana stilled, her drink halfway to her mouth, as she contemplated Levy's words.

"I only just got him back in my life," Cana murmured, "You're _his_ 'other woman' and he isn't even old enough to date. I don't want to lose him."

"You _won't_ lose him. Nobody is trying to stop Silver from seeing you, least of all me. And even if Gray _did_ decide that at some point, that's not my fault," Levy stated firmly, "You're the one who walked out on them."

Cana chuckled, a low, dark sound that made goosebumps rise on Levy's forearms.

"You've got guts," Cana sighed, her chuckling subsiding, "I'll give you that."

Levy kept her head straight, refusing to show any of the anxiety she felt.

"I'm not a threat, Cana," Levy replied, "And I'm not judging you. I'm sure there was a good reason why you left them. I'm here because I thought you might be able to give me insight. I've had some trouble believing that I can move on after a relationship that I thought was going to last forever."

Cana regarded Levy, her defenses finally lowering as she realized Levy intended to confide in her.

"What happened?" Cana managed to ask after a moment of silence.

"I've been abandoned by a past relationship," Levy admitted, "I thought we were committed for the long haul...and one day, he just disappeared. There were no warning signs. I just...came home one day and he was gone."

She paused, suddenly needing another sip of Cana's poison.

"The note said he wasn't good enough for me," she sighed, "And that he was going off 'to be a better man'. He made that choice for us. I waited for him to come back, but he never did. There haven't been any phone calls...no mutual friends have heard from him...nothing."

"You had your own 'me'. That's harsh," Cana offered sympathetically.

Or mockingly? Levy couldn't be sure.

Levy shrugged off her thoughts, determined that she would not cry in front of Cana, "I'm over it now."

"You loved him?"

Levy nodded. There was no point elaborating.

"What would you do if he came back?"

Levy looked Cana in the eye, "He left me. We're done. I mourned our relationship for months. I'm past my grief _and_ my anger - I would tell him that. However, getting over it was easy compared to moving on. I'm finding it hard to trust that I won't be hurt again."

"Gray told me you wanted to date around before making a commitment," Cana said thoughtfully.

"He talked to you?" Levy asked, startled.

Cana nodded, "He told me a little, yeah...we're still friends. He was...really hurt when you suggested dating other people. He was so sure you were both on the same page. He wasn't ready to talk to Natsu or Lucy yet. I was his next best choice, I guess."

Levy took a sip of her drink, following the burn as it traveled down her throat.

"I've never seen Gray so broken," Cana stated, purposely drawing out her words as she played with the lid of her bottle, "Not even the first time I saw him after I left...and that wasn't pretty."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Levy said softly, guilt pulling sharply at her heart.

"He was in a bad place," Cana told her flatly, "He stopped caring. He stopped shaving. I don't even want to _think_ about how many days he went without a shower. Silver was getting scared."

"I know," Levy acknowledged, "I'm not sure I'll ever stop feeling bad about that. And yet, he was the one who apologized to me."

Cana cocked her head, her features softening, "So...what happened?"

Levy took a sip of her drink, "He told me he could see himself falling in love with me."

"And that scared you?" Cana asked. She picked up her cards, shuffling them. Levy wasn't sure whether she was trying to keep her hands busy, or if she was going to offer her a reading. Either way, at least she wasn't on the attack anymore.

Levy sighed, "I didn't want it to. But yes. I freaked out."

"Why?" Cana queried, leaning forward, her eyes trained on Levy. She knew she was making Levy uncomfortable again, but it was necessary. Levy was here for answers...and she wouldn't get them if she couldn't be honest with herself.

"Because for the first time in a long time," Levy said carefully, meeting Cana's gaze, "I felt like I could fall in love again with someone who wasn't my ex. My ex was my first love...my only prospect for my future as far as I was concerned. Every dream I had included him. He devastated me. Letting myself fall for Gray...means opening myself up to be hurt again. We spent one little week officially dating. That's not enough time to determine that we would have something that would last. I wasn't ready to take that chance."

Cana tilted her head, a slight smile on her face. Levy could see some of Silver's features in her. That pleased her for some reason she couldn't explain.

"What about all your other dates?" Cana asked, "Didn't any of them spike interest?"

Levy laughed out loud, rolling her eyes, "Mavis...I don't know how much Gray has told you, but almost every date I've had has been disastrous. If anything, I probably know everything I _don't_ want now."

"And what has changed since then? How do you know you're really over your ex?"

Levy's face took on a rose-coloured flush as she contemplated her words, "Gray and I are together all the time...even with my boundaries, he's still there. We look out for each other...and take interest in each other's hobbies. The more time we spend together, the more I realize...I don't think about my ex anymore. I think about Gray...and how much I don't want to lose them."

"Them…" Cana repeated, still shuffling her cards. Levy wondered if they would wear out by the end of their conversation, "Meaning Silver too?"

"They're a package deal," Levy stated, "Silver is an amazing kid."

"He is," Cana agreed.

The silence set in once more, both women nursing their drinks. Well, _Levy_ nursed. Cana poured the last of the rum into her glass.

"What do you want to know about Gray?" Cana put her drink aside and the deck of cards face down, turning her attention to Levy fully.

Levy was thankful for the diversion in topic...and that Cana was _finally being agreeable_ , but she still wasn't sure how to ask her questions. They had finally reached some sort of neutral ground.

"Did you love him?" Levy asked.

She smacked herself internally. _What the hell kind of question was that?_

Cana didn't falter, "I still love him. I will _always_ love him. And I will protect him furiously. But the _way_ that I love him has changed. I love him as a friend...and respect him as Silver's father. The fact that Gray and I aren't together is no reflection on him. We were just...too different. He's amazing, even if he does leave his underwear on the bathroom floor."

Levy's mouth dropped open, remembering that she and Gray had had a very important conversation about deal-breakers on their first date. Gray had agreed with her that it was a disgusting habit.

Cana smirked, "It's okay, Levy...I'm kidding. Gray doesn't do that."

Levy let out a nervous chuckle, then took a sip of the second glass of rum Cana had poured her, "You had me there. We actually talked about that."

"He told me that too," Cana admitted, snickering.

She watched Levy carefully, noting the small woman had not relaxed, despite her laughter and knowing Cana had teased her.

"However, if you're wondering about his actual bad attributes, then I'm sure you know by now that he can be very cocky...and sometimes a little conceited."

Levy hummed at that. Cocky, yes...but she didn't agree with conceited. Except maybe where ice hockey was concerned.

"He's oblivious sometimes, although not nearly as bad as his friend, Natsu," Cana continued, "And sometimes he can be really hard-headed. Not just stubborn...he can be fucking _unmoveable_ sometimes."

Levy's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest. That was _not_ the Gray she knew.

Cana smiled slightly, a little pleased with herself that she'd drawn another reaction, "But if I had to pick his worst attribute, I'd say it's that he hurts easily."

Levy gawked at her, "Hurts easily? Gray is one of the strongest people I know."

"On the surface, yes," Cana replied, "Gray has the appearance of being strong and confident. He keeps a cool head during emergencies for the most part...but Gray has seen some tough times, Levy. I wasn't the only one who broke his heart. His parents died when he was very young...and he moved foster homes more than once."

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Levy asked out loud, blushing when she realized Cana had heard, "I knew that his parents died young...but I had no idea he was shuffled around so much."

"That's Gray," Cana said solemnly, "He doesn't talk about the things that hurt him. He puts on his brave face, but inside, he's torn apart. He's more likely to act like things don't affect him than admit that he's really upset. He'll withdraw...and that's how you'll lose him."

Levy thought back to when she'd told him things were moving too fast. Gray had withdrawn very quickly. She knew she had hurt him. Although he had apologized to her and made every effort to be there for her in the ways that she'd wanted, she hadn't apologized to him for hurting him. It made her wonder how he really felt about their arrangement. He had told her from the get-go that he would comply and date other people, but he was really waiting for her. Was it really fair for her to go to him now and call off the dating? Like, ' _okay - I'm done now. We can be together.'_ Was it that simple? Just because it was what Levy wanted? What he wanted was just as important.

"That said," Cana continued, thankfully unaware of Levy's inner thoughts, "Gray has a lot of good attributes too."

Levy nodded. She could easily agree with that statement.

"So...your turn," Cana reached into her cabinet, pulling another bottle for the change of subject, "How do you feel about Gray?"

"I care very deeply for him," Levy admitted.

"Caring deeply isn't good enough," Cana shook her head, "You have to do better than that if you're going to be a fixture in Silver's life."

"I already told you - I'm not looking to replace you as Silver's mother," Levy said firmly, not wanting to have that conversation again. If they were going to go in circles, she would leave.

"That said, you will be in the _position_ of mother figure," Cana pointed out, "If Silver gets attached to you, you can't flake out because you got scared again. You need to do better than 'care deeply'. That goes for Gray too. What Gray does is his business, but he is still my friend and as such, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't at least question your intentions."

"It's more than just caring deeply," Levy insisted.

"How much more?" Cana pressed, leaning forward.

"I try to be there for them as much as possible," Levy offered lamely.

Cana shook her head, "That doesn't do shit to convince me. Tell me why I should believe that my son is safe with you."

"I would never hurt Silver!" Levy insisted, "Or Gray!"

"Not physically," Cana shook her head, "But the emotional damage you could cause by making them care about you would be devastational."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Levy queried, "How is it that I'm getting grilled and I don't remember Gray ever saying you went to _him_ for approval?"

" _You_ showed up on _my_ doorstep," Cana reminded her, "And my boyfriend only comes over when Silver isn't here. He's not part of Silver's life. He doesn't live here and what we do together when Silver is gone is irrelevant. You're already involved with Silver. If you confess your 'undying' feelings to Gray, what happens then? Will you live together?"

"I said that I'm going to tell him I want to date him exclusively," Levy stressed, "Not that I'm moving in immediately. I think Gray would agree we don't want to take things too fast."

"And what if he _does_ think you should live together right away?"

Cana was clearly enjoying this. Levy took another sip of her drink, trying to keep her agitation down.

"Then we'll discuss it like adults and come to a decision together," Levy said evenly.

"And what if Silver is against it?" Cana pressed.

Levy leaned forward, looking Cana directly in the eyes, "Then it won't happen. I will not come between Gray and Silver. I'd rather stay friends with them than cause friction between them."

"You know there _will_ be times when you'll argue," Cana pushed, "Even if you _don't_ live together. You're not always going to agree. Are you going to run every time his opinion is different than yours? Any time he might want something _more_ than you do?"

"Of course not! We'll discuss things and come to a compromise," Levy insisted.

"And what if Silver is ticking you off and Gray takes his side?"

"I just said...we'll talk about it. Gray and I have very good communication skills."

"Silver can be very trying at times," Cana persisted, "He's a good kid, but even good kids know how to push buttons."

"I work in a school with privileged kids," Levy scowled at her, "I know how to hold my own in an argument. Silver and I have a great friendship...he's very mature for his age. If we disagree, then we'll talk about it and make it right."

"Why would you want to?" Cana waved a hand in the air, "Seems like a pain in the ass to deal with a kid that mouths off and completely disrespects you. Especially when he isn't really yours."

"Silver is not disrespectful and I guarantee it's not a pain in the ass to deal with him when he's having a bad day!" Levy's voice was rising, despite her efforts to not get riled. But Cana was having entirely too much fun at her expense...and the game was getting old.

"Oh?" Cana feigned being shocked at the answer, "And why is that? Have you had bad days with him yet?"

"No," Levy admitted, "because we get along well."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you went for a man that had no kids?" Cana pressed, "Don't you realize it's been only Gray and Silver for a long time - they have their own patterns; their own routines! _You're the outsider..._ an intruder to the only way of life that Silver has ever known! So, if anyone is rejected, it's going to be you. What would make you want to make that effort? Why is it worthwhile for you to take on the risk of a single dad and a kid who may or may not accept you -"

"Because I love them!" Levy yelled, cutting Cana off abruptly. Her fingers covered her mouth, her eyes wide. It was the first time she'd said the words out loud.

Cana stared at her, the slight curve of a smile on the edges of her mouth, waiting for Levy to finish her thought as she sunk back into her seat. Levy swallowed the rest of her drink, cursing herself for walking straight into Cana's trap. She realized that Cana had goaded her into admitting what she had not been ready to openly admit to herself. Cana had already said her opinion was irrelevant, but that she knew Levy would come to her. If Levy had to guess, this was Cana's way of _helping_. She wasn't sure whether she approved of the woman's methods, but subconsciously, she felt her respect for the other woman grow.

"There is nothing that either Gray or Silver can do that will make me stop loving them," Levy continued, her voice subdued, "I love both of them...and that means loving them through the good times and the bad. We'll take it as it comes.

Levy paused for a long moment. Cana sat back in her chair, listening intently as the floodgates opened.

"I love everything about them… Yes, Gray has faults...but the good things about him outweigh the bad things. I love his dedication to Silver...I love how he looks at me...and makes me feel like I'm beautiful. I love his smile and how cheeky he can get. I love that he's not afraid to try new things...and he's patient when showing me how to do new things. He makes me feel like I can do anything! I love how he's wholly dedicated to his friends and defends them...and he's the best parent I know! He's raising Silver to be a morally-grounded person with values and a heart of gold."

She paused, noting the smug look on Cana's face. She had achieved her goal to get Levy to admit her true feelings. Levy was okay with that…maybe even thankful.

" That's how I see Silver too. Silver has doe eyes when he looks for approval on something he has accomplished. He melts me, Cana. I would do anything for him...it's not hard to love him. That's a credit to both Gray _and_ you. He finds me in a crowd to wave to me from the ice every single hockey game. And I'm so proud of him! He works so hard to be a better player…and _still_ maintains his grades in school."

"I'm proud of him too," Cana agreed, "You've been doing a great job helping him with his schoolwork."

"Silver doesn't like math," Levy conceded, momentarily stunned. She was pretty sure Cana had just complimented her, "Math is not Gray's strong point..so yes. I've been helping him."

Levy fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She had just admitted more things to Gray's ex-girlfriend than she had to her own best friend.

"And yes - Silver can be just as cocky as Gray...but I don't see that as a bad thing. It's what makes both Silver and Gray special. They're not afraid to compete. They're not afraid to strive to be better. They make _me_ want to be better. I will do everything in my power to protect both of them."

Cana nodded to her, allowing Levy's own statements to sink in.

"For the record," Cana added, "You don't need to worry about Gray's commitment to you. He's furiously loyal...once he decides to love you, he'll be in it for the long haul."

Levy regarded her, sensing there was more to that statement that what the words portrayed. Cana's normally bright and vibrant eyes had dulled slightly, a serious expression on her face. Cana wasn't trying to goad her anymore. Her objective now achieved, she was about to offer genuine advice. Levy tried to relax. If Cana could let her guard down, so could Levy.

"You hurt him once already," Cana stated, "Your rejection threw him for a loop. It _crushed_ him. If you walk out on him, I'm not sure he'd get through it a second time."

"Which is why we need to take it slow," Levy said softly, "I'm not ready to jump in feet first either. Gray is too special to take reckless chances."

Cana nodded, "He is. That's what doomed us. I was too reckless and I didn't consider his feelings enough."

Levy swallowed as she waited for Cana to take the floor. It seemed she needed to be honest with herself too. Something had changed between the two women just now.

"We were college kids. And what started out as a single night of awesome, casual sex suddenly turned into a lifetime commitment," Cana said softly, "I wasn't ready. Gray had no choice but to grow up quickly...because I couldn't. He shouldered everything. He held down 2 jobs and went to school during the day. One minute, I was a carefree kid with no commitments, the next I was living with my boyfriend and I had a baby on the way. It was too fast. My head kept screaming, 'What about school? What about traveling? What about mindless sex with random strangers?'"

Levy found herself refilling Cana's empty glass, a little shocked when Cana covered it with her hand, indicating she didn't need it.

"It got harder when Silver came," Cana said, "He was up all the time when all I wanted to do was sleep. He was bottle fed from the get-go because I slumped into a post-partum depression. Gray had to quit his jobs because I wasn't able to care for the baby on my own. The remainder of our student loans barely covered the rent, but Gray insisted that I get up and get back into my classes. Sometimes, I went to class. Other times, I skipped out to drink with friends. I tried, Levy...I tried to make it work. In the end, I wasn't strong enough."

Levy wondered how Cana would react if she reached across to squeeze her hand. Cana folded her arms, rocking herself back and forth ever so slightly.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I loved Gray," Cana told her, "But that was just the problem. He made it so easy for me. No matter what I did...no matter how many times I came home drunk...he always shouldered the burdens so that I wouldn't have to. He was going to quit college and work. If I couldn't look after the baby, then he determined we'd find daycare. There was an answer for everything...and it all resulted in Gray's self-sacrifice. I _had_ to go. It was the only way for Gray and Silver to be okay."

Levy stayed quiet as Cana gathered her thoughts. Her heart panged with empathy for Cana. She had never considered Cana's point of view before. It was an eye opener.

"After I left, Gray found a good daycare that would watch Silver and accept subsidized payments. The Dean of our College spoke to friends of his and secured an apprenticeship for Gray so that he could get his electrician's ticket and still have an income. He alternated working for 3 months with going to school for 3 months for 3 years to become what he is today."

Cana's eyes were watery, but Levy couldn't be sure if it was due to the alcohol, or pure ambition that kept her tears at bay.

"I know what people said about me after I left," Cana murmured, "Do you think it's easy to not want your own child? I'm not making excuses...and I still think I made the right decision. People stepped up to help Gray...encouraged him to continue his schooling so that he could still make something of himself for Silver's sake. I would stop by now and then to see how they were doing...and Gray _still_ asked me back more than once, despite everyone around him discouraging it. Gray was thriving...and Silver was thriving. I still don't know what he saw in me."

"Do you…" Levy asked slowly, carefully choosing her words, "Do you think that you could have worked out in the long run? If you and Gray had tried again?"

Cana shook her head, "No. We're incompatible. Every time I tried to talk our problems out with him, he would try to convince me that things would be different...but nothing would have changed if I went back. I would be miserable and Gray would have gone back to 'making things work'...making _him_ miserable. It was tempting, make no mistake...but as harsh as it was - leaving him and my precious boy and not going back - it was the best thing for everybody involved. Some people think my decision was selfish. Maybe it looks that way...but I think it would have been more selfish to stay and accept his sacrifices instead of making my own. Any way I look at it, Silver is who he is today because of Gray, not me...and that makes it a little easier to accept."

Levy nodded her understanding, a little awed by Cana's confession. She could see the regret in Cana's eyes, but also the resolve in her belief that she had done the right thing. Levy couldn't stop her heartstrings from pulling at her as Cana worked to maintain her composure. It made Levy feel a little guilty. She had judged Cana too. She had assumed Cana's departure from Gray and Silver had been fully selfish.

"So...what did you do after you left?" Levy squeaked out. She was surprised by the thick emotion caught in her throat. She hadn't realized Cana's story had affected her so deeply.

Cana sniffed, steeling herself. The moisture in her eyes dried as she sat up.

"It's the hardest thing in the world," Cana confided, her eyes devoid of emotion, "to walk away from the two people that should mean the most to you. So I binged myself into oblivion for awhile. Believe it or not, what you've seen me drink today is minimal compared to what I used to pack away."

Levy tried not to show her surprise. Cana had drank more in the past ½ hour than Levy had in the past year.

"I'm working on it," Cana snorted, "I don't drink when Silver's here... Anyway, the more I watched Silver grow up, the more I knew I needed to get my shit together if I wanted to be part of his life."

Levy nodded slowly.

"I went back to school," Cana got up from her seat, getting a water from the mini fridge beside her liquor cabinet. She tossed one to Levy, "I earned my ticket...and then I came back to Magnolia."

"That's amazing," Levy said softly, "You've done very well for yourself."

Cana shook her head, "It's a work in progress...far from amazing. I still don't deserve Silver for more than every second weekend...but I'm working on it."

Levy sipped her water, glad to have something other than Cana's rum to drink.

"The point," Cana said softly, moving to the couch beside Levy, placing her hand on Levy's lightly, "of that extremely long-winded, seriously none of your business tirade... is that you don't need to worry about Gray. When he loves, he loves with everything he's got. If he promises you the world, he will do his damndest to follow through."

Levy felt tears pricking her eyes. She willed them away, knowing Cana wasn't done.

"So the question is...will you love him with everything you have?"

Levy swallowed. Cana was right. The issue had never been with Gray. It had always been her insecurities keeping them apart.

"Are you past your ex enough to know without a doubt that you can commit to Gray?" Cana picked up her deck of cards again, "Or will you freak out again the next time something stressful happens? Can you be there for him? Can you offer him what I couldn't?"

Levy looked down at her hands again, her eyes adamant as she raised her eyes to respond. Her heart pounded, realizing the truth of her words as she spoke them, "I can commit to Gray and be the partner he needs...because I love him. And I love Silver. I'm not going to hurt him, Cana. I promise."

It was a like a light went on in her head. The last of her doubts were fading fast. Every word was true.

"See that you don't," Cana warned, but there was a glint in her eyes that told Levy she was teasing, "Or our next conversation won't be as civil."

Levy nodded, "Understood."

"I'm honestly rooting for you," Cana lamented, "I hope you find what you need in each other. You both deserve to be happy."

"You do too, Cana," Levy said sincerely, "For the record, I think you're a really good mother."

Levy smiled, Cana returning the gesture. Relief and clarity flooded Levy's whole being and it was a _euphoric_ feeling. Coming to Cana had been the right thing to do.

"So!" Cana's eyes brightened again, dropping Levy's hand and jumping to her feet. She shook off her anxiety-ridden tirade in the blink of an eye, "What are you going to do now that we've talked?"

Levy managed a smile toward Cana, feeling the relief wash over her, "I feel a giant weight lifted off my shoulders. It's time for me to talk to Gray."

Both Levy and Cana stood, Cana gesturing for her to go first to the front door.

"Just so you know, I think you're good for both of them," Cana stated as Levy put her shoes on.

"Thank you," Levy replied, "I'm glad I came to see you. You've really clarified things for me."

Cana eyed Levy carefully as she extended her arm, "I hope we can be friends, Levy."

Levy smiled, taking Cana's hand, "Me too."

"If you want, I could give some pointers on what Gray likes in -"

"NO THANK YOU!" Levy interrupted quickly, "I'm sure we'll figure it out on our own! But thank you for today, Cana."

Levy turned, taking a deep breath as she started down the sidewalk toward her car.

She paused partway, turning to Cana once more, "Will you come to one of Silver's games soon? It would mean a lot to them both."

"There's a beer garden, right?"

Levy shook her head, snickering.

Cana nodded, offering Levy a genuine smile, "Yeah. I'd like that."

Levy waved to her, spinning on her heel to walk to her car.

Cana shut the door, returning to the cards on the table. She shuffled them, laying them out one by one. The adrenaline from the conversation flatlined as she read the results.

"I wish I could tell you it's going to be that easy, Levy, but you _will_ be tested," she said under her breath as she studied the cards. She flipped the last card, sighing with relief, "However, if you meant what you said to me today…"

She laid the card down across the other cards.

"...then there's hope that everything is going to turn out fine."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **OH PLEASE TURN OUT FINE! _Levy and Gray and getting closer and closer...and I don't know about you, but I'm really ready for some GraVy!_**

 ** _Thanks as always to my dear friend Wordsaremyspells1331 for all the hard work she puts into editing my work. (Poor girl...now I'm starting Nalu Week...don't tell her, k? I want it to be a surprise :D )_**

 ** _Leave me a comment! Things are about to get really interesting!_**

 ** _~Shana~_**


	18. Oh Maaaaan

_**A/N: AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BEFORE I GET GRAY!**_

 _ **I realize it's been awhile. Nalu Week 2018 was an absolute blast, then the summer got in the way. I know...excuses, excuses.**_

 _ **Special thanks to MorriganFae for going over the chapter with me! Love to my beta Wordsaremyspells1331!**_

 _ **Major plot movement this chapter, folks...lemme know what you think at the end!**_

* * *

Juvia was jubilant, her heart pounding 1000 beats a minute —no 10,000! Her pupils had morphed into permanent heart shapes, reflecting the absolute elation of events to come. Juvia felt like she was floating across the floor with little wings on her feet.

30 hours…30 hours and she would be out for dinner with the love of her life.

Nothing could destroy Juvia's mood...except maybe Dan. She wouldn't let _that_ thought scurry down the alleyway of her mind. She was far too happy.

Yes, Gray _had_ messaged multiple times to cancel the date. No, she hadn't returned a single one. Gray didn't _really_ want to cancel their date. He was just...nervous because he knew as much as she did that Viagra was going to last forever. She couldn't blame him for that...however, she needed to start preparing for the date immediately. There was so much to do! She needed a new dress...and to bleach her teeth...get a manicure and a pedicure…make a hair appointment. Get a bikini wax. Yes, she hadn't a second to waste...

Or at least as soon as she could get off work and away from Dan.

"So Juvia...I was thinking after work maybe we could go on a date," Dan was saying.

"I'm busy," Juvia snapped, swiping through her cellphone to try to find a spa that could fit her in for as many beautification treatments as possible.

Holly rolled her eyes. It was the fourth time this conversation had happened in 2 hours. She really needed to start bringing popcorn to work as she watched from the sidelines.

"We could go for an ice cream," Dan suggested, "I know your bike isn't fixed yet, but I have a car. A big car. One perfect for going for a drive to somewhere secluded -"

"No!"

"Okay. Well, we can't see a movie, seeing that we're both banned from the theatre, but what if we rented a boat and spent some time on the water?"

"No!"

"Perhaps a massage!"

Juvia whirled around, starring Dan straight in the eyes for the first time that day, "I'm going to tell you this slowly, because you don't seem to be getting it. I...am... _not_...interested...in...you."

Dan grinned, his eyes lighting up, "You're so sexy when you're playing hard to get!"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Juvia made her way to the tables to clear the last customers' dishes, "You tell him, Holly...he's not listening to me!"

 _'Why am I involved?'_ Holly thought to herself as she threw the wet grinds from the cappuccino maker into the trash, trying to make herself invisible.

Dan glanced at Holly, "Isn't she beautiful?"

 _Invisibility apparently wasn't her super power._

The bells chimed as the door opened, Juvia looked up at the stranger entering the shop. . A smile spread across her face as she ignored Dan, going to greet him instead.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, "Thanks for bringing my moped into town."

"Whatever," the stranger stated, "I'm glad that you weren't hurt. The bike, however, is a different story."

"Yes," Juvia agreed, "I still have it outside. Maybe we can take a quick look at it. Holly - you've got the counter!"

Holly waved disinterestedly, pushing Dan off her shoulder as he badgered her about Juvia's interests. She thrust a mop into his hands, insisting the lobby had a mess that needed to be cleaned... _immediately!_.

Happy to get away from the creep for even a few minutes, Juvia lead the stranger outside. He stopped beside the moped, spinning the warped wheel.

"Can you fix it?" Juvia asked the stranger.

"I only agreed to get it here for you," he grunted, "Never said I'd fix it."

Juvia's eyes met his, a hopeful smile playing on her lips as she fluttered her eyelashes, "I'd be _so_ grateful. It's my only mode of transportation...and you dropped it here the other night and still came back to check on me today. You seem like such a sweet man…"

The stranger rolled his eyes, "Wow. I came to check on you because you bailed in a field full of rocks. Plus you said you'd pay me to get your bike back into town."

Juvia reached into her pocket, bringing out her tip money.

She passed him some bills, "I think that will suffice. And I'll pay you again if you can fix it for me."

He glanced down at the money, shrugging his shoulders, "I'll work on it today and get it to you tonight."

"Sunday is fine!" Juvia told him, "I have a date tomorrow night and I have to get ready. I can't miss it...it's very important."

He cocked his head, then nodded, "I have things to do this weekend too, so you'll have to meet me at 5:00 tonight to get it back."

"I can't do that!" Juvia exclaimed, "My date is at 6:00 tomorrow night! I need to be ready for it!"

"Your date is at 6pm tomorrow?" He dead-panned. " _Tomorrow?_ "

Juvia fiddled with the hem of her apron. She was off at 4 pm this afternoon, but had wanted to leave work immediately in order to get the mall. She needed her outfit, shoes, maybe some new underthings...

The stranger huffed, "You know, lady? You're a real pain in the ass."

She sighed through her nose. This guy just didn't get it. She couldn't afford to be all loosey-goosey with Viagra. Good Viagra took time and planning. She needed to have everything so perfect, every inch of her so concrete and firm and _right_ that her darling Gray would be eating Viagra out of the palm of her hand.

Which meant she definitely needed a bikini wax.

"I don't mean to be," Juvia sighed, "It's just that...this date is very special, . I'm in love with him...and he loves me. He just doesn't know it yet. It will be my chance to finally show him that we belong together. It will be our first quality time together without _her_ looking over our shoulders constantly."

"What, is he married?" the man scoffed, his tattooed eyebrows raising in surprise.

Juvia shook her head vigorously, "No, nothing like that. They're not even dating. But she's always hanging all over him like this blue vulture. Trying to peck at the carcass of our love! I just want to show my beloved Gray that I'm better for him."

"Sure," the man said, waving a hand dismissively, "I get it. But I still have stuff to do this weekend, so if you want me to fix your bike, you need to get it at 5:00."

"But my date!" Juvia cried out. Shopping took time. Hair, makeup, nails. This oaf obviously knew nothing about Viagra. You don't get ready for Viagra 30 minutes in advance. She needed _hours._

"Yeah, yeah...your date." The tall man waved a dismissive hand, "Ya know, I have someone I love too," he told her sternly, "I've been in town for a full day and I haven't even seen her yet."

Juvia's eyes widened, taking in his haggard appearance. He wore old, torn biker leathers, although he _did_ appear to be freshly showered. Her resolve wavered, realizing she may have been a tad selfish.

"I'll find a way," Juvia promised, laying a hand onto his forearm.

His eyes widened. That was a ballsy move. His tattoos and piercings were intimidating to most people. Usually, people shied away from touching him, let alone asking him for favours. This woman was something else.

"I won't stand in the way of love," Juvia told him, resolved that she could make Viagra work and still enable him to find his love, "I appreciate your help...so I'll be here."

"Okay," he said quietly, simply because he really didn't know what else to say.

"I'm Juvia," Juvia extended her hand.

"Gajeel," the stranger said, hesitantly offering his own huge hand..

She smiled warmly, "I'll see you tonight, Gajeel."

She withdrew her hand, casting a glance over her shoulder as she walked away. Gajeel watched her go, shaking his head as he grabbed the handlebars of the bike to put it back in the bed of his truck.

* * *

Gray's work week dragged. The weekend couldn't come soon enough. He was finding that he had time with Levy at night, but they were never alone. He had Silver throughout the week, plus he had been working overtime lately with Natsu and Lucy watching Silver. By the time he was off work, Lucy would force a meal into him and he would play with the kids or help Silver with his homework. He barely had the strength to crawl into bed each night.

However, it was Cana's weekend with Silver when school let out. Gray was supposed to have his last online date Saturday night, but he'd been trying to cancel it all week. If he could get out of it, he would find a way to _finally_ be alone with Levy to tell her his intentions.

He was so deep in thought that at first, he didn't notice the shadow over his desk. There was so much he wanted to tell Levy. He would want to make sure she knew he wasn't planning to pressure her in any way...he simply wanted to date her exclusively.

Someone cleared their throat, causing him to jolt upright. He whirled around, noting Mirajane Strauss, his department's front end manager.

"Mira! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

She smiled, making a shiver run down his spine. When Gray first started for the company, he'd had a mad crush on Mira. She was nothing less than exquisite, but he supposed that was to be expected of a former model. Her white-blonde hair reached almost to her waist. Her figure was trim and perfectly proportioned. In recent years, his crush had faded since he didn't see her that often.

"It's okay, Gray," Mirajane said sweetly, It's not like you were expecting me."

Her eyes traveled over his body. He was wearing his work jeans, but he had taken off his shirt, dirty from the morning's job. His muscular arms and chest were exposed, and as her eyes fixated on them, he was pretty sure she was admiring his tattoo. Six months ago, Gray would have given anything for this kind of attention from her, but it occurred to him as he watched her blatantly ogle him, the attraction he'd felt before just wasn't there. _Figures._ Now that she was admiring him, he didn't want to be admired anymore.

"Can I do something for you?" Gray asked when Mira's gaze was making him feel like a piece of meat.

 _I have a brain, too!_

Mira snapped to attention, "Oh! Yes! I wanted to ask you to come to come lunch with me!"

"Lunch? With you?" Gray repeated.

 _Yup, excellent brain-power._

He winced at how stupid he sounded.

He could feel the stares of various other workers around him. Mirajane was regularly the subject of their day-to-day banter. No matter how hard they tried, nobody had successfully nailed a date with her before. He knew he was in for a grilling once word got out about this, in about forty-seven seconds judging by the speculative looks they were getting.

"Office related, of course!" Mira expressed, loud enough for the others around him to hear, "Makarov has asked me to take you to lunch. So...do you accept?"

Gray's mouth dropped open as he contemplated his answer. He could hear the buzz around the office, curious onlookers peering overtop of the office dividers.

"Sure," he said finally, "I have to get back to the job site afterward, but we can go for lunch."

"Excellent," Mirajane beamed, "I'll be back for you in an hour."

"Okay," Gray smiled, "Looking forward to it."

"Me too!" Mirajane dipped her head to him, then disappeared the way that she had come.

The moment she closed the door, the anticipated cheer rippled through the office.

"Whoa, Fullbuster!" Hibiki smacked him on the arm on his way past, "Stud!"

"I would do _anything_ to be in your shoes right now," Loke commented as he sauntered to the water cooler nearby, filling his bottle. Over the gluging of the water, he said _in the loudest voice possible,_ "Seriously man...just let me be you for one hour."

Gray snorted, "She said it's office related, you morons."

"You still get to spend time alone with Mirajane Strauss!" Warren sighed, "Why are some guys always the lucky ones?"

"She's hot!" Mest shouted from his side of the room.

"What he said," Reedus agreed, furiously doodling Mira on a pad of paper, paying extra attention to her chest-area.

Loke came up behind him to watch the charcoal sketch come to life.

"Not bad," the ginger-haired man commented, taking a long sip of water.

"WORK RELATED!" Gray stressed to them, "You're all idiots."

"You're just lucky Natsu's not here right now," Joey Fullborn huffed, "You know he wouldn't let up on the teasing."

"None of you will say a word to him if you know what's good for you!" Gray thundered, "I'm not kidding!"

"No problem," Hibiki grinned, "Our silence is bought...you just have to buy the first round next time we're all at the bar."

Gray groaned. Sometimes 35 guys went out after work, _especially_ once word got around he was buying. That was going to be an expensive bribe...however, he _really_ didn't want Natsu to know about this…

He nodded glumly, ignoring the wicked grins of his coworkers. They really were a bunch of bastards.

* * *

Levy was dragging her feet at the library. She had a cart full of books that needed to go back to the shelves, but she plugged along at half-speed, deep in thought.

Freed had managed to get her into the main library for part-time hours and she knew she ought to be working a little harder than she was if she wanted to stay there, but she couldn't get her mind clear enough to concentrate.

All week she had been looking for an opportunity to talk to Gray. Her resolve hadn't wavered - she _still_ wanted to tell Gray her revelation - but the longer time went on, the more her confidence faltered.

Gray had a date Saturday night. Levy had picked someone for him who claimed to be an avid swimmer. It was something they'd have in common, but the girl seemed a little...off. Levy couldn't put her finger on it. Either way, she had opted _not_ to date this weekend. Instead, she would gather her thoughts together and find a time to tell Gray how she felt.

"Levy?" Freed asked, approaching her in the aisle, "I couldn't help but notice...that book doesn't go there."

Levy's eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment, "I'm sorry!"

She plucked it back off the shelf and placed it gently in the cart.

"It's okay," Freed assured her, "But maybe we should talk about whatever is on your mind. You've been absent-minded all day."

Levy forced a grin on her face, but she wasn't very convincing. Acting had never been her strong-suit.

"I'm working out in my head what I'm going to say to Gray when I get a chance," she admitted, "I don't want to date anymore. I've deleted my profile."

Freed gave a supportive grin, "That's wonderful, Levy. I'm very happy for you."

"It's hard," Levy sighed, "Trying to confess without sounding like a dumbass is easier said than done."

Freed nodded, glancing at the pile of books on Levy's trolley that needed to be put away, "I'll tell you what...our next class isn't coming in for another 20 minutes. I'll help you put these away. Pretend I'm Gray...confess to me."

Levy's mouth dropped open. If her confession sounded lame to herself, she was sure Freed would laugh at her. Of course, the alternative was to confess to Gray without rehearsal and have Gray laugh at her.

"Freed, you're an awesome friend," she told him sincerely, "Of all the people I've dated, I'm really glad you're still in my life."

"I wouldn't start out with awesome friend," Freed said thoughtfully as he grabbed a book and placed it on the shelf, "Although the second line wasn't too bad."

"I was actually saying that to _you_ ," Levy laughed, "I'm not sure I've told you how much I appreciate that we're friends."

Freed chuckled, "Well, I feel the same about you, Levy...you must know that."

Levy slid a book into its place, then rolled the trolley down to the next area, "Okay...so here's what I'm planning to say."

She took a deep breath, Freed offering her an encouraging smile.

"I really like you...in fact...I love you...and if you remember back on our first dates…" she paused, sighing heavily, "I don't know. This is really hard."

"Do you want me to try?" Freed asked gently.

She tilted her head, "I'm not sure Gray would want to hear a confession from you."

"Don't knock it til you try it," he winked. "I'll pretend to be you."

She nodded, pausing with a book in her hand to watch him.

Freed cleared his throat, adopting a higher-pitched voice.

"Gray, I'm done with other people. You are like the essence of life for me. I wish to drink of you for all eternity. Let our souls intertwine like Cypress Ivy...I won't run again. You are my life and I cannot let another day go by without you knowing of my undying love..."

Levy's eyes widened, wondering if Freed was reading Harlequin romance novels in secret.

She was just about to open her mouth to tell him the floral department was in the mall five blocks over when he cooed, "Please give me your rock hard abs and your rock hard co–"

Levy cracked up, smacking him with the nearest encyclopedia, "I am NOT telling him that!"

Freed snickered, "But I got you to laugh!"

She doubled over, "Oh, I'm laughing alright...there is no way I'm using that!"

His own mouth curled up into a delighted smile. Levy straightened, gesturing for him to try again.

He needed no encouragement.

"Gray, I am but a humble book slave and you are the Ice God of Fiore," he began, " Thou soaketh mine panties…"

"FREED!" Levy hissed, smothering her mouth so her howl of laughter became a strangled choke. "What the hell?"

"What?" he exclaimed _oh-so-innocently_ , dodging her as she went to grab him, "First comes the love-fess, then comes sex-fest."

He sighed heavily, studying Levy's shocked face, "You have obviously not solicited advice from a gay man before."

Levy relaxed, checking around the corner of the shelf to make sure that there was nobody had entered the library.

"You're evil," Levy mused. Her smile waned, "I need you to be serious now though. I need to tell him in a way that won't make him freak out. So...can you be serious?"

"Serious?" Freed gawked, "Moi?"

Levy snickered, "You know...just pretend that you're Gray…"

"Don't I wish," Freed sighed dreamily,, "His abs have seen more chisels than Mount Rushmore."

"Freed!" Levy hissed, but her eyes shone with merriment.

Freed cleared his throat again, pausing to put away 2 more books as he thought out his answer.

"Gray...I really like you and I know this whole stupid dating thing was my fault. I'm sorry I made you do this. The truth is, I really care about you and I've come to the point that I don't want to date anyone _but_ you. I will understand if you wish to see other people, but I've deleted my profile. You've waited for me...now I'll wait for you."

Levy froze, nodding slowly, "Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Do you think you can finish putting these books around now?" he asked, offering her a kind smile.

"Yeah," she grinned back,, "You're the best, Freed. I really wish there was a way to repay you."

He shrugged, patting her shoulder as he started down the aisle toward the desk, "Just being a friend, Levy."

He gave a parting bow, flourishing his hand. She curtsied back and then he disappeared from view.

Levy heaved a relieved sigh, suddenly feeling much lighter and more focused.

* * *

Gray opened the door to the small bakery, allowing Mirajane to go in first. It was relatively busy, but there was a table at the back that was empty. Mirajane sat down, gesturing for Gray to do the same.

"I hope you don't mind," she said in her musical voice, "I ordered lunch ahead of time. We both need to be back to work soon."

Gray smiled, "Sure - anything sounds more interesting than my tuna sandwich."

"It must be hard," Mira sighed, "Being a single dad...balancing work and raising a son... _and_ trying to date."

Gray frowned, meeting Mira's pretty blue eyes. Maybe this wasn't going to be a work-related lunch after all.

"Yeah, I suppose...but I manage," he replied after a moment.

She reached over, squeezing his hand, "Have you found anyone special?"

Gray wasn't sure how to react. Literally every single guy in the company had a vicious crush on Mirajane. Any one of them would die to be in his position right now.

"How do you know I'm dating?" he asked.

Mira's eyes lit up, "The whole company knows, Gray! You can't really keep secrets over there."

"Ooookay," Gray replied, not convinced.

"Plus," Mira added after a moment, "I still model sometimes...I have a rival in the industry that says that she knows you... _all_ of you."

Gray felt his face flush as his memory flashed back to his passionate night with Jenny, "That was awhile ago. It was just one night."

"Hmm...guess she _wasn't_ lying...for once," Mira huffed, her eyes growing dark, "Jenny thinks she's so great. She thinks she's so pretty and so perfect."

Gray's eyes widened.

"Luscious blonde hair...I'd like to rip every strand out of her blonde bimbo head! I could go back into modeling if I wanted to. I swear one day I'll beat her and take her down. I'll crush her beneath my boot on the runway. She's even had a boob job. At least my boobs are real!" she raged.

Mira was hardly intimidating most of the time She had the reputation as being Makarov's angel - sweet, optimistic, and a total sweetheart. She was his right hand person, trusted explicitly with the company's deepest secrets, so seeing this darker side of her was...a little terrifying.

Gray cleared his throat and slowly asked, "Are...we here for a work-related lunch?"

She nodded, her expression reverting suddenly to the sweet Mira he knew, "Oh yes - Mr. Dreyar asked me to tell you to put your resume in for the branch manager position. We need someone to head up the electricians. I'm just making small talk."

Gray took a deep breath, "Okay. I will put my resume in for sure."

Mira nodded curtly as the counter girl placed turkey sandwiches in front of them.

"Excellent," Mira patted his hand, "Now...about my other question…"

"I do have someone special," Gray interrupted.

Mira pouted, running two fingers down his arm, "Well, it can't be _that_ serious, can it? I see you around town sometimes and you're usually only with your boy."

Gray hummed to himself, starting to feel very suspicious of the real motivation behind Mira's sudden interest in having lunch with him.

"It's serious," he stated, "Or at least, I want it to be serious."

"At least!" Mira exclaimed happily, "That means it's not serious yet! That's great news!"

Gray tilted his head, not quite sure how to respond to that.

Mira leaned forward, placing her hand on his bicep. She squeezed the muscle, her face contorting into momentary admiration.

"This job that's being offered to you…" she said, her eyes bright, "It pays almost double what you're making now."

Gray's eyes widened. It would be pretty great to finally pay out his student loans and sock away some savings. He and Silver wouldn't struggle so much.

"I'd put in a good word for you," Mira continued, "Which I will do regardless...but I was hoping you might do me a favour as well."

Gray sat back in his chair, leaning just out of her reach. He made eye contact with her again to show that he was listening, despite the little voice at the back of his head warning him the catch was going to be a doozy.

"I have a little sister," Mira explained, "She's a world-wide traveler...an animal something-ologist and veterinarian."

"Oookay," Gray wished that he was wearing a shirt of some sort. The urge to strip was real. Mira was both the most _un_ -intimidating person in the world, and the _most_ intimidating person in the world.

"My brother and I would like to see her settle in town for awhile," Mira continued, "and that's much more likely if she has a friend here."

Gray cocked his head, one eyebrow raised.

"A close friend," Mira stressed, "Someone that would make her think about sticking around."

"I'm not interested," Gray stated flatly, "I really like this girl that I'm seeing. I'm planning to confess to her this weekend."

"That's so sweet!" Mira gushed, lungeing across the table to grab his hand again, "But I'm not asking you to settle down with Lisanna. I just want you to take her out tonight and show her the town. Just spend time with her...get her to see how pretty Magnolia is...and what nice people live here."

"I think I remember her...from years and years ago. She was a few years younger than us. I'm pretty sure she dated Natsu!" Gray said, playing the napkin in front of him.

Mira nodded, "They dated for a time. But Natsu is married now and has kids. I'm not sure his wife would appreciate him spending the evening with her."

Gray hummed to himself. Honestly, knowing Lucy, she probably wouldn't care. She trusted Natsu's loyalty to her...and anyone who knew Natsu knew his eyes were only for her.

Levy had her book club tonight. She would be busy, but he was fully planning on seeing her tomorrow night. He didn't really have an excuse _not_ to take Mira's little sister out...neither did he have an obligation.

"Please?" Mira batted her eyelashes slightly, "She's super cute and really fun. Everyone can use more friends...right?"

Gray was uneasy. Maybe a little gobsmacked. On one hand, the word she would put in to Makarov could really help him—and he could really use the extra money. On the other hand, he was still trying to get out of his date for tomorrow night. He didn't want to end up with an additional date.

"Why can't you show her around?" Gray asked skeptically.

"Elfman and I are both working tonight," Mira said quickly, "She would be alone on her first night in Magnolia."

"Why me?" Gray wondered aloud.

"You're the only single man in the department that I would trust," Mira stated, "Especially because if you get promoted to Electric Department Manager, we'll be working much closer together. I completely trust you."

Gray , shook his head slowly, weighing the pros and cons.

"If I do this," Gray said slowly, "It's not a date. I'm just showing her around town."

Mira's face lit up.

" _As a friendly gesture_ ," he stressed.

Mira nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely! I wouldn't ask for more!"

He sighed, wondering whether his chances at the promotion would be terminated if he refused Mira's favour. He didn't _think_ she'd be that petty, but was a couple of hours of his time really worth the risk?

Mira took his silence as acceptance.

"Thanks!" Mira cried out, throwing herself into Gray's arms for a tight hug, "You're the best, Gray! Pick her up at 5:00 outside Perk's coffee shop on Main Street! I have to get back to work now...I'll see you Monday!"

Gray was little surprised to see Mira's turkey sandwich was gone when he didn't remember seeing her take a single bite. How odd. He was at the table alone, his full turkey sandwich sitting in front of him.

And now he had plans tonight, whether he wanted them or not.

* * *

Levy picked up her backpack from behind the counter, slinging it over her shoulders.

"I'll see you at Jane Austen tonight?" Freed asked.

Levy nodded, "I'll be there...although I really need to catch up to Gray. Do you think it would be too late after the club?"

Freed nodded, "Better to do it when you know you have time...and the courage," he gave her a knowing smile, "Of course, the other option is to skip the meeting."

"I love Jane Austen meetings," Levy said slowly, "But I really need to talk to him."

"I'll take good notes," Freed promised.

Levy nodded, torn between anxiousness and excitement, "I really hope he'll feel the same way."

Freed offered her a supportive hug, "He will, Levy. The rest of us have been watching you for months. That man loves you. This is going to be a good thing. Take a few hours to get yourself together, then go to him. And don't forget to call me after to relay every last detail."

"Thanks, Freed," she murmured into his shoulder.

Freed patted her back encouragingly, "I'm looking forward to hearing all about it. You deserve this, Levy...and so does Gray."

Levy nodded, not ready to let Freed go. He really was special to her. Their friendship was unlike anything she'd had before. He was her voice of reason, a loyal confidant. She resolved to work harder on Rufus.

Freed deserved someone special too.

* * *

"Love you, kiddo," Gray said into the phone, "Have fun with your mom this weekend. I'll see you at the game on Sunday."

" _I love you too, Dad!"_ Silver replied, "BIG _game on Sunday!"_

"Akane Beach...toughest team next to Magnolia," Gray stated.

" _We're going to annihilate them!"_ Silver exclaimed.

"You know it!" Gray grinned, hearing the click on the other end of the phone that signaled Silver had hung up.

He sighed, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. Jeans and a t-shirt. He hoped Mira wasn't expecting more from him. _This was not a date_. He was just going to reacquaint Lisanna with the town and he sure as hell didn't think that required dressing up in any capacity.

Natsu and Lisanna had dated before Natsu met Lucy. He remembered her very vaguely as being cute and bubbly and extremely energetic, which made her a great match for Natsu. However, Lisanna had a travel itch that couldn't be scratched by languishing around a small city. When she was done college, she disappeared to travel abroad. It was a bit suspicious that Mira would miss her first night back in town after ten years. Mira had a reputation in the office for setting people up and he couldn't dismiss the feeling that this was her intention now.

It didn't matter. He knew what he wanted.

He got into his old green truck, thinking about what kind of truck he'd like to replace it with. Maybe a silver Dodge. Or a black F-150. Something big enough to carry his tools around yet new enough he'd feel confident taking it off-road with Silver for some camping. He was pretty good with mechanical stuff, but nothing dampened a road trip quite like car trouble.

Lisanna was waiting outside the coffee shop, just as Mira had told him. She grinned when she saw him pull into the parking lot, launching herself into his arms before he was even fully out of the truck.

"Gray Fullbuster! It's been forever!" she squealed.

Gray hugged her back lightly, then disengaged himself to get a good look at her. She hadn't aged a day. Her white-blonde hair had gotten longer, sitting just past her shoulders, but her bright blue eyes and trim figure hadn't changed a bit..

"We have so much to catch up on!" Lisanna exclaimed, looping her arm through his.

Gray suppressed a frown. He and Lisanna had never been that close. At the time she'd dated Natsu, Gray had had another girlfriend. He could vaguely remember a few nights where everyone had partied together, but Lisanna had never actually been part of his friend circle. Honestly, he'd barely known her.

"You look just like you did in college!" Lisanna grinned, "Except maybe more mature. Where should we go first?"

Gray doubted getting something to eat was a good idea. Lisanna was as bubbly as ever. She needed to keep moving.

"How about the zoo?" he suggested, "Bet you haven't seen the new lemur exhibit!"

She grinned, breaking away from him to get into the passenger side of the truck, "I saw lemurs when I was in Africa, silly! You should see how intelligent they are! One time-"

Gray started the truck as he listened to her, cringing a little as the starter rolled, making a hideous screeching sound. That wasn't good.

Lisanna was oblivious, "And did you know that lemurs sing to each other? Their groups are primarily female dominant. It's completely fascinating to watch them call to each other! The older, wiser females harmonize while the younger less dominant ones are slightly off key."

Gray raised an eyebrow. The zoo was not going to entertain her. There was nothing there she hadn't seen with her own eyes.

"When's the last time you've been up to Ichiya Bluffs?" Gray asked.

Lisanna's eyes widened. The popular landmark was known for its distinct scent, particularly at Parfume Point. It was a great hike, not for the faint of heart. Even sitting in the seat beside him, she was fidgeting her fingers and bouncing lightly.

"Let's go there!" she exclaimed, "I really want to see the Mann Waterfalls again!"

Gray grinned, turning the truck around. It had been awhile since he'd been up there too.

* * *

Juvia's eyes were as big as saucers as she watched Gray pick up a cute white-haired girl. They had started to go in one direction, then made a sharp u-turn..

"Are you even listening to me?" Gajeel thundered, "The wheel had to be replaced! It cost me $60 to fix it!"

"Oh - sorry…" Juvia was stone-eyed. It hurt to see her darling Gray go with anyone that wasn't her. She could still catch him. Her eyes solidified in determination as she grabbed the helmet, securing it as she mounted the moped, "I'll test drive it now! Goodbye!"

She had hit the gas before Gajeel had a chance to fully register what was happening.

"HEY!" he roared, "What about the money you owe me? At least pay me back for the parts!"

He growled, getting into his truck to chase her down. This chick was nuts.

* * *

Levy's heart was beating fast as she pulled up to Gray's house. The next minute, it plunged to the bottom of her feet. Gray's truck wasn't there.

She sighed to herself as she considered her next plan. There were only a handful of places Gray would be at right now. She _could_ go look for him...but that wouldn't provide the moment she needed with him...and she wasn't stalkerish.

She took out her cell phone, typing into it, ' _Hey - I'm going to skip Jane Austen tonight. What are you up to?'_

Minutes passed with still no answer. That was unusual. Levy sighed, starting her little blue car. She had no doubt Gray would respond to her as soon as he got the message. It was too late to go to the meeting, but maybe she could find herself a nice cup of tea while she waited.

* * *

Gray bounded up the path after Lisanna, thankful that he kept his hiking boots in his truck most of the time. Lisanna was quick, nearly running up the path.

She talked nonstop about the various species of trees and animals they came across. Gray found himself really enjoying her company. While she was definitely over-energetic, she was also funny and sweet and full of tidbits of information he didn't know.

"Ohh! A Kingfisher!" Lisanna exclaimed as they came to the a plateau on the winding path.

There was a small pond, the bird Lisanna had eyed sitting on the top of a reed.

"You sure know a lot about animals!" Gray huffed, noting the distinct smell of cologne as he came to a stop beside her. Nobody knew why Ichiya Bluffs smelled like it did, but they weren't even at the top of the bluffs yet and the smell was nearly overwhelming.

"I'm an animal biologist," she informed him, playfully smacking his arm, "Animals are amazing. They don't get complicated like humans do. They eat, they sleep, they shit, then do it all again the next day."

Gray laughed, "I can't say I disagree. Still, your knowledge is impressive."

"What about you?" she asked, kneeling as a large buck emerged from the bushes about 40 feet from them and crept toward the water, "What's your forte?"

He knelt beside her, careful not to startle the animal with any sudden movements. It was large with protruding antlers. Gray counted 4 points on the rack. A beautiful specimen.

"I'm an electrician," he told her, his voice low as the deer made eye contact with them.

It moved forward to the water, lapping it lazily. Gray supposed it didn't see them as a threat.

"My sister said you have a son too," Lisanna whispered.

He nodded, "He's 8. Best thing that ever happened to me. Do you...like kids?"

Lisanna giggled, "I like playing with them. I don't think I'll have kids of my own though. I don't want to be tied down. I want to have the ability to go in the spur of the moment."

Gray laughed, "I admire that. But I wouldn't trade my boy for anything."

Lisanna nodded, trying to envision what a little Gray would look like. He was a very handsome man.

She went completely still, turning her thoughts to the big buck in front of them. The buck stood, surveying the area, then scampered off into the bushes.

"I forgot how pretty this area is," Lisanna said softly, "So much wildlife."

"Your sister is hoping you'll decide to settle here again," Gray told her.

Lisanna shrugged, "That's Mira for you. She's wonderful, but she doesn't understand...some people don't _want_ to settle down. At this point in my life, I still want to see the world."

"I think that's pretty cool," Gray stood up, stretching, "You can't let anyone dictate how your life turns out. I know Mira is only pressuring you because she loves you, but you might regret it if you don't do what you need to now."

Lisanna grinned, beaming at him, "You totally get me, Gray Fullbuster!"

He shrugged, "Sometimes I regret not travelling more when I was younger."

"You could travel if you wanted to," Lisanna pointed out.

Gray shook his head, "I have responsibilities. My son is too young to be pulled from school. I'll travel later. I want to establish myself first."

"Life is funny, isn't it?" Lisanna mused, "To each their own. I think settling down is pretty cool too. It's just not for me."

They fell into a companionable silence, watching as ducks skidded in from above, landing in the serene pond.

"This place is pretty," Gray conceded, turning on his heels, "but not as pretty as the falls. RACE YOU!"

He took off down the path, leaping over fallen logs as he went. Lisanna laughing behind him as she chased after him.

 _'The boy is cute, but he doesn't know who he's messing with!'_ Lisanna thought.

It was _on._

* * *

Juvia climbed full speed ahead, Gajeel trailing behind her.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Gajeel yelled, "Don't you know this is the middle of buttfuck nowhere?"

Juvia ignored him, stopping to sniff the air at the fork in the path. Her Gray-dar was telling her he'd taken the left path. He was heading for Ichiya Bluffs.

"Juvia! What is _wrong_ with you!" Gajeel thundered, "Just give me my money and I'll let you do...whatever it is you're doing!"

"You're too loud!" Juvia complained, "How can I track Gray when you're disturbing everything that's peaceful about this place?"

"Tracking Gray?" Gajeel repeated, "What the hell is a Gray?"

"My beloved," Juvia replied, "If I can find him, it won't be necessary to wait til tomorrow to usher in the age of Viagra. Our love can be sustainably solidified tonight!"

Gajeel huffed angrily, stalking after her, "There you go with that Viagra crap again. What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's our ship name," Juvia informed him, "Gray and Juvia...isn't it obvious? And I _can't_ pay you right now since I left my purse back at the coffee shop. So you have 2 choices - come with me and shut the hell up, or go back to town and I'll pay you next time I see you!"

Gajeel growled, "Normally I'd say it isn't worth it, but I need the money...right now."

Juvia scaled a rock, sizing up the cliff above it, "We can cut time if we climb to the top of this cliff here."

Gajeel gawked at the 40 foot rock wall, then at the gently sloping dirt path in front of them. "The path will lead us directly to the top! How much time do you really think you're going to save by _climbing?_!"

Juvia narrowed her eyes in determination, finding her next foot and hand holds.

"Do what you want," he grunted, "Seeya at the top."

Juvia secured her feet, reaching up to find handholds, "I won't wait for you."

He shook his head, thumping his way up the hill. Maybe the money she'd promised him wasn't worth the hassle, but as his blue-haired ex-girlfriend's face flash through his mind, Gajeel knew every penny counted and trudged on.

* * *

"Seriously?" Gray laughed, "I wouldn't have pegged you for that...you love all animals, but you're afraid of turtles."

Lisanna shrugged, giggling beside him as they neared the entrance to Ichiya Bluffs, "Yeah, so? There's something wrong about a reptile that can retract its head inside its own body!"

"And yet you can handle snakes...and big cats...and big lizards…"

"That's twice you mentioned reptiles," Lisanna pointed out, "Do you not like snakes and lizards?"

"I'm not afraid of them," Gray insisted.

"Good because there's a snake by your foot," Lisanna chided.

Gray leaped forward, turning in midair to look behind him. He half expected Lisanna had been teasing him, but saw the tail disappear into the bush behind him.

"Relax, Gray!" Lisanna burst out laughing, "It was just a thamnophis sirtalis. It doesn't bite!"

"It was a what now?" Gray exclaimed, brushing off his pants.

"A garter snake," Lisanna corrected herself, "A simple, innocent garter snake."

"Yeah, well, there's a turtle behind you!" Gray sneered.

Lisanna didn't flinch, her grin widening as she turned toward the water to survey their surroundings.

She took a deep breath, marveling at the waterfall that cascaded into the crystalline waters of the blue lake in front of them. The Bluffs were the peak of the mountain, the waterfall stemming from the snow that dwelled there year round.

"Absolutely beautiful," she mused happily.

Gray wafted his nose, "Although I could do without the stench."

"That must be the parfume everyone keeps talking about," Lisanna giggled, "but I agree with you...it's kind of nasty."

"The waterfall is gorgeous though," Gray commented.

"If you listen carefully, you can almost hear it speaking to you," Lisanna commented.

Gray cocked his head inquisitively, listening. His eyes widened as he heard it - the pounding water repeating the same 'word' over and over again - _Maaaan_.

"The water looks pretty deep," Gray commented, peering over the edge of the pool.

"It looks heavenly," Lisanna agreed.

He barely caught the glint in her eye before she pushed him in, cannon balling in after him with a huge splash.

"IT'S COLD!" she cried out when she broke the surface.

Gray's initial shock wore off fast. He adapted to cold quickly. He laughed, splashing her, "Should have thought about that before you pushed me in!"

She screamed, then launched an assault of her own, pummeling him with all the water her skinny arms could push.

"Oh, it's _on!"_ Gray yelled as he lunged for her.

Lisanna screeched, swimming in the opposite direction. Gray grinned, slicing through the waves in hot pursuit.

* * *

Levy picked up her cellphone for the twelfth time, checking to see if any new texts had come in during the past ten minutes. She shook her head, wondering why it bothered her so much. Gray was free to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he was working on his truck...or strategizing for Sunday's big hockey game.

She willed herself not to drive by his place again. She wasn't 'that girl'...obsessing over where her love interest was all the time. She wished she had gone to Jane Austen after all so that she wouldn't be sitting around, agonizing.

Sighing, she thought about calling Lucy. Natsu would be home and she was sure Lucy would be up for a tour through the local bookstore.

But then she'd ask questions.

Levy felt her resolve weaken. She glanced at the phone again, swallowing. Putting the nasty thing down, she decided to make herself some supper. If Gray still hadn't responded by the time she was done eating, _then_ she would go by the house again.

* * *

Juvia beamed as she put her hand on the top of the cliff, finding footholds that would allow her to pull herself up onto solid ground.

"Need a hand there?" Gajeel asked, sarcasm heavy-loaded in his voice.

Juvia glared at him, "Okay...so the path was faster."

He grabbed onto her arm, heaving her onto the ledge. He didn't let go of her arm until they were well away from it..

"That was pretty stupid, you know," Gajeel commented, "Climbing with no rope or harness up a 50 foot embankment."

"I would do anything to reach my love!" Juvia declared.

"Yeah…" Gajeel grumbled, "Not that I know him from a hole in the wall, but there ain't a lotta people hiking this way at this time-a year…so he and that girl passed to go back down the hill about 10 minutes ago."

Juvia face-palmed, "You have _got_ to be kidding."

Gajeel shook his head.

Juvia took a deep breath, nodding curtly, then turned to go back to the edge of the cliff.

"What the hell?" Gajeel thundered, grabbing her arm, "Take the path this time! Mavis, you're _such a pain in the ass!_ Just so you know, I'm charging you for my time now! I'm _done_ with being patient! When we get back to town, I'm going to -"

Juvia sighed, starting down the path instead, ignoring Gajeel's tirade once more. She would pay him like she promised.

As far as she was concerned, _he_ was the pain in the ass.

* * *

Lisanna shuddered, despite the heater in Gray's truck going full blast. He was still shirtless as he pulled into his driveway, the two of them deciding that perhaps Gray's house was closest. He would lend her something warm and dry until she could get to her bags at Mirajane's house.

"It's your own fault," Gray mused as he opened the door for her, "There's a reason people usually wait for summer to swim in the falls."

"You did it first," she teased as she hopped down from the truck.

"You pushed me!" he exclaimed haughtily.

They both laughed, Lisanna taking in the house's appearance.

It was in good shape. Gray had told her he wasn't bad at mechanics and household chores and it was obvious he'd put a lot of care into his place. It wasn't large, but she supposed it was plenty big enough for Gray and his son. The front yard was manicured with flower beds along the edges and clean cut grass.

As they entered the house, she marvelled at how tidy it seemed to be. For a bachelor, he wasn't bad at keeping his house presentable. Sure, there were small piles here and there...and obvious piles belonging to Silver...but Lisanna had to admit, Gray kept his place neater than Lisanna kept hers...when she _had_ a place, that is.

"I'll get you something to wear," Gray told her, disappearing into the bedroom.

Lisanna busied herself with admiring Gray's trophy wall and studying his pictures in the living room and dining room,most of them of him and his son. Silver was a dead ringer for Gray. It was actually shocking how similar they were. She doubted the boy had any features from his mother at all. It was, however, very obvious how much Gray loved his boy.

There was the odd picture of Gray and Silver with a brunette. Lisanna took back her former thought - because that was undoubtedly Silver's mother. Moving down the wall, she also found pictures of Gray and Silver with a blue-haired girl. She was pretty, but very small in stature. Still, there were multiple pictures of her. There was one where she was on skates, holding Silver's hand as he pulled her. There was another where Gray wore a Santa hat. Both he and the woman were staring with their mouths open at the mistletoe just over their heads.

"I found a t-shirt that's not too big," Gray announced, entering the living room. His chest was still bare, but he wore fresh, dry jeans, "And you can wear my shorts, but they might be too big. They should at least be good enough to get you home."

He paused, noticing her staring a picture of Levy and Silver, curled up on the couch together, fast asleep.

She turned, grinning brightly, "Thank you! May I use your bathroom to change?"

He nodded, blushing a bit. Her t-shirt was white and it was clinging to her, silhouetting her curvaceous form.

She pointed to the hallways, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Second door on the right," he supplied.

She smiled, taking the clothes from him and disappearing down the hall.

Gray sighed heavily. He knew his attraction to Levy was absolute. He loved everything about her, but Lisanna was fun, energetic, and always telling him some new tidbit of information.

He couldn't deny that she was interesting.

Lisanna came out moments later, turning in a circle to model Gray's clothes for him. The t-shirt fell almost to mid-thigh, the shorts baggy and only held up by his belt.

"New fashion statement!" she declared, "Mira will be so proud of me!"

Gray scratched his head nervously, "Yeah...about that...how are we going to explain the fact that you're wearing my clothes?"

She shrugged, tossing her wet clothes in the bag that he'd left out for her, "The truth. It's not a big deal."

Gray nodded, grabbing his keys from the shelf, "I'll drive you home. Mira should be getting there soon."

They headed for the front door. Lisanna opened it, pausing in the doorway.

"Hey Gray?"

Gray found himself staring into her crystal blue eyes. His heart thumped for a moment.

"I had fun tonight," she told him, reaching for his hand.

She squeezed it, a light smile on her face. She paused, then leaned in, kissing his lips gently.

Gray froze, then pulled back, his head shaking vigorously.

"Lis, I like you too, but I can't offer you more than friendship."

Lisanna's smiled grew broader, "The girl with the blue hair in your pictures."

He nodded, "Levy. She's everything to me. I agreed to take you out tonight because your sister pretty much insisted...but I love Levy."

Lisanna squeezed his hand again. Gray hadn't even realized she was still holding it. His face turned crimson.

"I'm happy for you, Gray," she said softly, "You deserve someone really nice. I'm too much of a traveler for you anyway."

Gray returned her smile, then withdrew his hand, "I'll take you home."

Lisanna shook her head, "It's okay. I'll walk. I need to clear my head."

He nodded slowly.

"I'll send your clothes back with Mira," she told him lightly.

"It's okay...they're old," he replied, "You have a brother...maybe he can use them."

Lisanna laughed out loud, "You've obviously never met my brother!"

* * *

Levy felt the tears streaming down her face before she had a chance to fully absorb what she was seeing. The door to Gray's house had opened. A girl with white hair emerged, holding Gray's hand. She leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. They exchanged a few words, the girl holding onto Gray as they talked.

Eventually, they parted, but not before the girl leaned forward, planting a second kiss on his cheek.

Her mind reeled as she tried to make sense of it. Gray hadn't told her he had a date tonight...but that would explain why he hadn't been home earlier. Furthermore, the girl wore his clothes.

' _Stop it, Levy!'_ she chastised herself, ' _There's a logical explanation for this.'_

But the tears cascading down her face told a different reaction. It hurt. It really fucking hurt.

* * *

Gajeel waited outside by Juvia's moped while she retrieved her purse, finally handing him over a hundred dollars to cover the money he'd put into the moped and his time.

She stuck out her hand, "A pleasure doing business with you, Gajeel."

"Absolutely," he grunted sarcastically, shaking her hand anyway, "Good luck with your Viagra crap."

She laughed, "If nothing else, you're sincere. Good luck to you too...finding your lady love, I mean."

Gajeel suddenly pushed her down, out of the way of a blue car that careened a little too close to the sidewalk. The car halted, Juvia and Gajeel staring into the windshield. A small, blue-haired girl sat behind the wheel, tears blinding her vision.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled out the window, her voice distraught. She didn't bother looking up, but concentrated on putting the car into reverse and turning back onto the road, driving much slower and more cautiously as she made her way home...

"That was Levy!" Juvia exclaimed. Anger coursed through her veins, "What did she do to my Gray?!"

Gajeel's eyes went wide, "What did _she_ do? She was in _tears!_ I'd say it's more likely 'your Gray' did something to her! Wait...did you say Levy?"

"Do you know her?" Juvia asked incredulously.

Gajeel stood, offering Juvia his hand as he pulled her upright, still in shock.

"It seems that we have more in common that we thought," he mused, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I just want to make it perfectly clear I have no intention of demonizing Lisanna, Gajeel, or Juvia. If you've followed my stories, you know by now that I like wrapping things up in a nice little bow. However, things can definitely get a little messy first.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Seeya next time!_**

 ** _~Shana~_**


	19. Doctor Cuckoo

"So that's it, huh?" Gajeel asked, eyeing the apartment building.

Juvia yawned hugely, stretching like a lithe cat, "Yeah, that's where I saw Gray pick her up anyway."

"She moved," Gajeel said under his breath, "That explains why she wasn't at our old place when I went by the other day."

Juvia made an indistinct noise, too tired to respond with actual verbal communication. It was almost 3 am. She and Gajeel started talking after seeing Levy so upset earlier that evening. It seemed they had a lot more in common than either of them thought. They traded stories about their lives, both having grown up on the streets. Neither of them had much to speak of in the way of friends or family, but it had always been that way.

Juvia explained to Gajeel how she knew that she and Gray were meant to be...he'd saved her from the scalding heat of overpriced beverages. The way he had covered her body...no one had ever protected her like that before. Gajeel harrumphed, but he listened intently, trying to figure out Juvia's true intentions. In the end, he decided she was serious...she meant to show Gray that they could be very good together, but so far the man hadn't given her a second look.

Gajeel gave her a run-down of what happened between him and Levy...the love they shared and the life they tried to build together. They'd met in high school. Despite outward appearances, Gajeel was quite intelligent. He didn't have to study for his grades, so it wasn't uncommon for him to skip school. Gajeel had a mentor at the school, Ms. Belno. She was a teacher who made it her business to challenge Gajeel any way she could. It was her idea to pair Gajeel and Levy together when they were in Grsde 11 to head a study group for younger students.

Looking back, Gajeel was sure Ms. Belno had ulterior motives. She wanted Gajeel to excel. She told him he had the potential to really make something of himself. Plus, she probably knew how good Levy would be for him.

At first, Levy was leery of the large, awkward teenager. Gajeel was shy and tended not to say a lot. Levy didn't understand why the teacher had chosen him as her partner. But as the year droned on, she began to see the tender side of Gajeel...the side that sat patiently with a girl three years younger than them until she finally understood her math equations...the side that mentored a young boy that teetered on the edge of bad decisions into caring about his future. Despite his size and outward appearance, he was a caring, sweet man.

From then on, Gajeel and Levy were inseparable. They spent all their time together in their senior year of school.

Once they graduated, it seemed only natural for them to live together. Graduation had been an important moment in Gajeel's life, considering that he had spent most of his childhood in foster care and orphanages. There were no parents to scold him about studying for finals or to help him with his science fair projects. He had to succeed on his own terms.

And he had.

Gajeel worked in the trade industry to get himself through school and become a professional welder.

He was pretty happy with his life.

That changed, however, the day he witnessed a horrifying car accident. It was a head-on collision between a small car and a large truck. The occupants of the truck were shaken, but not hurt. The woman in the small car had been in serious trouble.

Gajeel was first on the scene. The entire front end of the car had disappeared. The woman was barely conscious and covered in blood. Gajeel was pretty sure she had internal bleeding, based on the bruise spreading across her abdomen, and she had a bad cut from where her head had smashed into the steering wheel. She slipped in and out of consciousness. He had been helpless to do more than offer words of comfort and the frustrated hope that the paramedics would be there soon.

Gajeel stayed with her...held her hand as she awaited the Jaws of Life to get her out of the twisted metal.

She died holding Gajeel's hand. A stranger's hand.

She was small and had blue hair...like Levy. He had never learned the woman's name but he still remembered the feel of her hand going slack in his.

After that, his level of dissatisfaction with life began to grow. Gajeel went through a period of heavy drinking. He was unsatisfied with his job, unsatisfied with the normal routines. He quit his job, allowing Levy to foot the bills on her own for a time. The deeper his depression went, the more lost Gajeel became. During their last fight, Levy told him to get his shit together or get out. That made Gajeel stop and think. He didn't deserve her as he was then. He loved her with all his heart, but in that state, he was no good to anyone...least of all Levy.

So he left.

In the year that he'd been gone, Gajeel had found his answers. He knew what he wanted to do with his life... found the key to what would put him in the right direction again. He wanted to be a doctor...someone who could save lives. It couldn't bring back that tiny blue-haired woman, but maybe he could save someone else's life.

Gajeel was enrolled at a university in Crocus. He decided he would become an orthopedic surgeon. His courses would start next month. The only thing left for him to do was tell Levy all of this in the hopes that she would see that their time apart had shaken him out of his depression...that he had changed from a person willing to accept a passive life of mediocrity to one who wanted to change the world...and that he wanted her by his side as he did it. In fact, he wanted to marry her. He knew the way he'd left was wrong...that he had really hurt her. But there was no doubt in his mind anymore. He was back on the right path and he would spend the rest of his life making up for how he'd treated her.

By the time he was done telling his story, Juvia was heaving with tears.

"You're kindred spirits," Juvia bawled, "You belong together. I have no doubt once you tell her the full story, Levy will understand completely."

"That's my hope," Gajeel replied, shifting uncomfortably, "Hey, Rain Woman...wanna stop blubberin'? You make me really uncomfortable when you do that."

Juvia thought briefly that Gajeel already had the 'stoic doctor' face down pat.

"I will help you!" Juvia declared, rising to her feet and punching a righteous fist in the air, "Together we'll make Levy see that Gale is meant to fly!"

"Gale?" Gajeel repeated, his pierced eyebrows raised, "Is that another one of your ship names?

"I considered Jeelevy, Gevy, Leel, Veel, and LaVeel," Juvia replied, "None of them sound right."

Gajeel shook his head, this girl was two chimes short of a cuckoo clock, but she seemed harmless enough.

"At any rate, Juvia...I think we can help each other. Keep Gray busy tomorrow night...give me a chance to talk to Levy."

Juvia nodded curtly, crossing her heart with her hands, "I swear it on Viagra."

Gajeel face-palmed, shaking his head vigorously, "Has... _anyone_ tried to talk you out of that ship name?"

Juvia's eyes went wide as the sea as she stared at him, shaking her head..

Gajeel grunted, starting the truck, "I figured as much. Not gonna worry about it tonight. Think you can lend me a couch to sleep on?"

"Absolutely," Juvia replied firmly, "But I won't have time to sleep tonight! The most important night of my life starts in 15 hours. I didn't get to the spa, so I'll need to do all the treatments myself. The pedicure shouldn't be a problem, but the bikini wax could be tricky…"

She stared up at him.

"I ain't helpin' ya!" he snapped. He wasn't planning to be a gynecologist! There were limits to what he would do for a couch - and waxing some strange girl's lady garden was where he drew the line.

She shrugged, "No matter. It's not like I haven't done it before,"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. This woman was _definitely_ an oversharer.

The tall woman continued blithely, "It's just...awkward."

"Yeah, good to know," Gajeel snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, "Just gimme directions to your place."

* * *

Gray's eyes flickered open. It took him a minute to realize he hadn't made it to bed last night, crashing instead on his old sectional couch. He hadn't realized how tired he was.

He picked up his phone, cursing when he realized that Levy had texted him last night. Worse, she had skipped her meeting, which meant he _could have_ spent the evening with her rather than entertaining Lisanna. She could have even come with them. Levy must have sent the text when he and Lisanna were on Ichiya Bluffs. Cell reception there was dicey at best.

' _Hey...sorry I didn't get back to you last night. I thought you'd be at Jane Austen, so I agreed to take my supervisor's sister out.'_

Several minutes passed. Gray glanced at the clock. It was just after 8:00...she was usually up by then.

He stood, stretching stiff and sore limbs. He had a kink in his neck. He rolled his shoulder to try to loosen it.

He made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee, cell phone still in hand.

The coffee perked and the smell of dark-roasted beans filtered through the air. He slid a bagel into the toaster, waiting for his breakfast to be ready.

He became painfully aware of how stupidly quiet it was at his house whenever Silver was gone. He wondered what Natsu was doing today. Maybe he'd want to take the kids to the park or something.

The toaster popped. He grabbed the butter. Just as he was about to spread it, his cell rang.

His hand slipped, the bagel cannonballing to the floor as he rushed to grab his phone off the counter, desperately trying to swipe to answer the call with his buttery finger.

"H-Hello!" he blurted out.

"Sorry - I was in the shower. How was it? Your date?"

"She's fun," Gray hummed, "Natsu dated her when we were in college. She hasn't changed much...energetic and talks a lot...but I've done my duty. I'm letting Mira take it from here."

"Cool," Levy replied.

Gray frowned. He didn't like the tone in her voice. It was so...unLevy.

"Sooo….big date tonight?"

There was no mistaking it this time. Her voice was strained and distant.

"Not really," Gray tapped his fingers on the table. He had an overwhelming desire to see her, "I tried to get out of it, but she won't return my messages. I was thinking maybe I would put in a token appearance, then leave."

"Why would you do that?" If anything, her tone was icier.

Gray took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He willed himself to have courage. He swallowed thickly.

"I've missed you this week. I'd rather spend time with you," he replied as evenly as he could.

There...he'd said it.

There was a stretched out silence.. Gray bent down to pick up his bagel, grimacing at the debris it had collected as he listened for a response from Levy. He really needed to sweep the floor. He tossed the bagel into the garbage, grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl instead.

"Me too," Levy murmured her voice softening just a bit, "Are you doing anything right now, Gray? I'd really like to see you."

Gray felt his face split into a wide grin, "I want to see you too, Lev. I...could really use a haircut, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"I'll bring my haircutting stuff and be over in 15 minutes."

Gray felt the familiar rush of excitement course through him. This was his chance. He was _finally_ going to have an opportunity to tell Levy how he felt. He tried to dismiss his anxieties about how Levy's voice had sounded just now. Nothing was wrong if she wanted to see him...right?

"I'll be waiting with a bagel and tea."

"See you soon," she said, hanging the phone up.

Gray put his phone down, excited yet dazed. He was finally going to be alone with Levy! They could finally talk - really talk. He had no idea what her stance would be after he spilled his guts, but even if she was bound and determined to finish their little experiment, at least he could go forward with a clear conscious.

And no more lousy blind dates.

He blinked, jolting himself out of his reverie. Cramming the banana in his mouth, he bolted for the bedroom. He needed to get dressed and tidy up before she got here.

* * *

Cana wasn't up yet as Silver ventured into the living room to turn on the TV. That wasn't unusual. Cana always used her Saturday morning to sleep in.

 _He_ was here again, Silver realized, noticing the heavy boots by the front door. His mother never had _him_ over during the day when she was spending time with Silver, but Silver knew _he_ came at night and drank with his mother until the wee hours of the morning.

Silver had considered telling his dad...he wasn't comfortable with it. But what could he do? He didn't want his father to refuse to let him see his mother anymore. He didn't want his mother to not want him around if he told either. His choices were to accept his mother no matter what, or go back to not having her in his life. Silver didn't want her to disappear again, so he kept his mouth shut.

It didn't make sense to him, why his mother's boyfriend made him feel so uneasy. He had no problem with his father dating. He was rooting for Levy in particular. She was really, really good for his dad.

But there was something about his mother's boyfriend that didn't sit well with him. He was large and intimidating, but worse, Silver felt weird that they were sneaking around him. He always tried to slip out the door before Silver woke up. It was rare that Silver _didn't_ know, and them not being open about their relationship added to his unease.

Either way, he didn't want to be in the living room when the lumbering giant vacated his mother's room, smelling of stale beer and looking blurry-eyed at Silver like he forgot his girlfriend even _had_ a kid.

He grabbed his tablet from the charger and tiptoed back to his room. Pausing just outside, he could hear voices coming from Cana's closed door.

"Just think about it, Cana," the man said, "Think fast though. I'm leaving town soon."

Silver's eyes widened, his heart thumping faster. He didn't like the tone of their voices.

Silver could hear his mother shuffling around the bedroom, "It's a long ways from Magnolia."

"So?" the man snorted, "This town is a cesspit! If I'm going to build a business from the ground up, I want to be in the city. You could make twice what you do now if you come with me."

"I have a son!" Cana raised her voice, "I can't just -"

"Take him with you then!" the man exclaimed, "Jeez, Cana! It's not that hard!"

"His father is here!" Cana pleaded, "So are his school and his friends. I can't take him from all of that!"

"Look," the man sighed, "Maybe you could convince what's-his-face to let the kid live with you for awhile. He'd make new friends."

"No-oo," Cana's voice said shakily, "I couldn't do that to Gray. Gray has been a phenomenal father to Silver. I would have to leave him behind."

Silver felt his heart sink to his feet. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing could be true.

There was more thumping in the bedroom. His mom's footsteps, he was certain. She moved quieter than her big lummox boyfriend.. Silver knew he shouldn't be listening. If she was getting dressed, she could open the door at any second. But he _couldn't_ walk away. Every pore of his body screamed for his mother to tell the man 'No, of course she wouldn't be able to move...because raising Silver and being a mom was more important to her.'

These past months had been great. Silver always looked forward to his time with his mother. She loved him...didn't she? Would she really leave him _for a job_?

"This is a huge opportunity for you! You'd be committing career suicide if you didn't take what I'm offering," the man growled, "The brat was fine without you before. It's not like you can't visit..."

There was a silence. Silver's eyes brimmed with tears as he waited for his mother's answer.

"I _know_ it's a good opportunity," Cana said in a low voice. Silver had to strain to hear her, "I need time to think, okay?"

Silver could hear the man shuffling about the room. Presumably, he too was getting dressed, "It would also be a major step in our relationship."

Cana snorted, "Please. As if I don't know about the dozen other women you have on the side."

"If you come with me, it'll only be you," he promised in this husky voice that Silver _hated,_ "We can build a life together. I'll even marry you...what do you say?"

 _Say no, say no, say no._

Why wasn't she saying 'no'?

The pause seemed to go on forever and his body began to shake as he fought back tears.

"I'm tempted...but we'll have to talk about this later," Cana said finally, "Silver will be awake soon. You should go."

"If you move to the city with me, he's gonna hafta meet me sooner or later," the man mumbled.

 _She wouldn't...she couldn't... leave me again. Not again._

"We've discussed this," Cana's voice was riddled with agitation, "I don't want you involved with Silver. He's _my_ son. This is a big decision and not one I can make lightly."

"It's a life changer for you, Cana," the man stated, "You get the career you want...you get the man you want. Don't let the brat keep you from making the best move of your life."

Silver felt the colour drain from his face. He couldn't listen anymore. He whirled around on his feet, careful not to make any noise as he slid into his room and closed the door behind him, unable to stop the stream of tears from running down his face.

* * *

Gray opened the door before Levy had even gotten out of her car, rushing to help her with the bag she carried. He took it from her, chuckling awkwardly when their hands touched. It occurred to him that that was odd. He and Levy were usually very comfortable together. It seemed like something hung heavily in the air between them as he lead her into the house.

He placed the bag on the kitchen table, grinning as he placed a new bagel and a freshly steeped tea in front of her - as promised - then sat in the chair next to her as she took her first bite.

Levy had her hair back in a hairband, bouncy curls framing her pretty face. She wasn't wearing makeup, but Gray admired her naturally smooth skin and huge topaz eyes.

"You're staring at me," Levy commented as she took a sip of her tea, her hand shook so much it nearly spilled.

"You're pretty," Gray replied, one edge of mouth curved up into a half-smile.

"It's too early in the morning for flattery," Levy sighed, winking at him before taking a bite of her bagel.

"Maybe...but I'm not trying to flatter you," Gray stated, "You're just honest-to-Mavis...pretty."

Levy put her bagel down, staring at it for a moment, the hint of a smile on her face vanishing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She took another sip, avoiding his gaze, "I'm not sure how to bring it up."

"Just be honest with me," he encouraged her.

She nodded. It _was_ the best policy. Levy had thought about what she'd seen all night, tossing and turning as she mulled it over. The more she thought about it, the more she tried to convince herself that Gray hadn't initiated the kiss. Maybe it was splitting hairs, but the difference meant a lot to her. She wanted to clear the air, go forward without having any secrets from him. Her heart beat a little faster. Despite her anxieties over what she saw, she trusted him. She needed to confess how she felt about him.

"Levy?" Gray asked, putting a hand on her forearm, a concerned look in his brilliant sapphire eyes.

' _In a minute,'_ she resolved, feeling her mouth dry up.

"I'll cut your hair," she offered instead, her face contorting into a forced grin as she withdrew her arm.

She set her bagel aside, moving the tea to the edge of the table so it wouldn't spill, then emptied the contents of her bag. Gray watched her organize three different pairs of scissors, a razor, and a few combs. Her face was expressionless no matter how much he tried to read her, but something wasn't right.

"We'll use the stool, if that's okay," Levy suggested, gesturing to the small stool Gray kept so that Silver could reach things. She let out a nervous chuckle that didn't sound _too_ forced, "I'm sort of too short to reach the top of your head easily if you sit in the regular chair."

"No problem," Gray stood, illustrating their height difference, but it had never mattered to either of them, their bond went far beyond the superfluous. He moved over to the stool.

She put some cotton around his neck, then draped him with a cape she had brought. He was glad for that, Silver would have had a fit if she had used his Batman one. Standing behind him, she reached out tentatively, running one hand through his silky locks.

"You have such beautiful, thick hair."

Gray sighed happily, loving the feeling of her fingers as they massaged his scalp. She could feel her movements were slightly rigid, but she began to relax too as she mussed and tangled the strands, planning how to cut it.

"Do you want to keep the top somewhat long?" she asked.

He nodded, remembering the butcher job Lucy did, "Yeah...just a trim would be nice."

"Okay," she said softly, reaching for her water bottle, "I promise I'll be careful not to cut too much off."

He chuckled, "At least it grows back."

She sprayed the back of his head lightly, then picked up her scissors, anchoring some raven strands between her first two fingers. She cut the back in silence, checking often to be sure she was keeping everything even.

"So…" they both blurted out at the same time, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

They both laughed nervously.

"You go first," Gray said.

"It's stupid, really," she murmured, "You can go first."

Bits of dark hair fell to the ground like fluff. As her gentle hands found caressed his head, he found himself relaxing more and more.

"I insist," Gray told her, "You go...then I'll go."

He felt Levy's hands pause, then resume their task.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "But I've already realized how silly it is."

Gray tried to shake his head, smiling lightly when she kept him still with both hands on his temples, "Silly or not, it's bothering you...so we need to talk about it."

Levy nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"I came by the house last night," Levy said quietly.

Gray nodded, "Yeah, sorry I missed you. If I had known you were going to miss Jane Austen last night, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with Lisanna."

Levy took a sharp breath, willing her tongue to loosen and untie so she could say the words that were clogging up her throat.

She smoothed the back of his head, just to boost her confidence a little. Touching him seemed to help. Gray tensed, attempting to angle his head so that he could see her. She gently held it in place so he couldn't turn and she couldn't miscut.

"You _were_ home...I saw the kiss at the front door," she stated.

" _She_ kissed _me!_ " Gray blurted out in alarm. He tried again to turn to face her, panic rising up in him, but halted when she placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Please let me finish," she said softly.

He nodded, continuing to stare straight ahead.

"I reacted badly," she admitted, "I got upset...and nearly ran down a couple walking on Main Street. But the more I think about it, the more I realize, I had no right to feel that way."

She picked her scissors up again, biding her time as she let the next words form in her mind.

"We aren't dating," she whispered, trying to sound neutral so he wouldn't know how close she was to shattering, "So I can't get distraught about it. It hurt...because the more time we spend together, the more I realize how much I care about you...and Silver. I don't want to be 'that person'...I'm not the jealous type. I don't know _why_ I reacted the way I did…"

That wasn't entirely true. She did know, but if he didn't return her feelings, she would be the sorriest woman in Fiore.

He felt her left hand curl on his shoulder, a soft metallic clang coming from behind him as the scissors were laid on the table.

"Except I _do_ know _,"_ she confessed, barely able to breath out the words, "I _want_ the right to be jealous over you...I don't want to lose you, Gray. I care about you more every day...the thought of you actually liking someone else is devastating."

Gray turned, tentatively at first until he knew that she wasn't going to stop him. Their eyes met. She wasn't crying like he initially thought, but tears embroidered her eyelids.

"Levy…" he said softly, reaching for her.

She allowed him to draw her into a hug as he pulled her onto his lap. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his arms around her lower back.

"Lisanna is fun and energetic," he told her, feeling her stiffen slightly, "but I most certainly did not kiss her back."

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to be honest. The tight hug didn't allow her to see his facial expression, nor him hers and she was grateful for that.

"It wouldn't matter if you did," Levy said softly, "We're not dating. You wouldn't have done anything wrong."

"Please stop saying that," he scolded, "Because it matters to me. Mira knew before I took Lisanna out that it wasn't a date as far as I was concerned. I'm interested in the promotion she offered because it could mean a huge difference in money. But I wasn't interested in a date."

"You weren't?" Levy swallowed, willing the lump in her throat to go away. She could feel herself trembling.

Gray shook his head, drawing back so that he could trace her cheekbone with one finger.

"I'm not interested in Lisanna...or anyone else," Gray told her, "There's only one person I want to date...and that's _you_."

Levy froze, taking a deep breath. A single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek.

"That's what I was going to tell you...I'm done dating other people," Gray told her, kissing the tear away, "I'll understand if you want to finish the six months, but the way I feel about you isn't going to change. I love you, Lev."

The words sent a fluttering inside of Levy's chest, her eyes hidden with her lowered head as she let his words sink in.

"You...love me?"

Her voice was small and hesitant, unwilling to believe.

He nodded, resting his forehead against hers, "I do."

She took a laboured breath, finally meeting his eyes to see them shining with love. For her.

Levy clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob building inside of her. Gray understood, soothing back her hair and letting his hand fall to her neck. He had always loved her skin. It was the colour of porcelain and her _smell._

It was like marmalade yet spicier. Darker. More arousing _._

He stifled a growl just inhaling her.

"I wasn't able to break my date tonight," he admitted, cursing himself for agreeing to it in the first place, "So I'm going to put in my token appearance, then leave...maybe once your date is over, we can -"

"I don't have a date," Levy interrupted.

She trailed her fingers down his chest as he tilted his head to try to decipher what she meant.

"I deleted my profile because I was going to tell you the same thing."

Gray snorted, leaning back a bit to gulp in some fresh air., "Seriously?"

She nodded, chuckling with him, "Yeah... I don't want to date anyone else either, Gray...I want you...and Silver. I love you too...both of you..."

" _Mavis,_ Lev…" Gray released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He angled his lips over hers, "You have no idea how much I've dreamed about hearing you say those words."

He let both hands cup her beautiful face. He ghosted his lips over hers, asking silently for permission. Levy closed her eyes, lost in the sensation of how close he was holding her.

He brushed his lips over hers again, holding back the urge to kiss her fully, "Do you still have doubts? We can finish out the 6 months. I'll wait for you."

She pressed her forehead to his, shaking her head adamantly.

"I love you," she whispered, one hand stroking his hair, "The more time we spend together, the more I know it's true. I don't have doubts anymore. I'm sorry," her voice cracked, "I'm so sorry I made you go through all this."

He pressed a finger to her pillowy lips, "Don't, Lev...it doesn't matter."

"What about your date tonight?" Levy asked, her eyes searching his.

"I'll skip it," he stated, peppering kisses all over her face, "I don't want to go anyway."

"What…" she said carefully, returning his kisses with soft nips and pecks of her own, "will you do instead?"

Gray gave a low growl, "That...is a loaded question."

* * *

Gajeel took a deep breath, pointing.

The jewelry clerk nodded, pulling out his selection for him to look at. Gajeel frowned as the clerk stepped back slightly, keeping the ring out of his reach.

"You can look, but you can't touch," the clerk told him.

Gajeel felt a surge of anger.

"Because I have long hair and piercings?"

"Gajeel," Juvia said softly, placing a hand on his forearm. She pointed to a sign just above the clerk's head.

 _We have a look but don't touch philosophy until a deposit is down on items._

"Oh," Gajeel grunted, leaning in to look at the ring, "I like this one. What do you think, Juvia?"

She hummed, watching as the clerk rolled his eyes. She noticed how shiny the gold band was, but the rest of the ring was plain. There was a nice-sized solitaire princess-cut diamond on the top.

"It's nice," Juvia agreed, pointing to another ring in the display case, "But that's the one that catches my attention."

Gajeel leaned over the counter, noting how the diamond pieces surrounding the centre diamond had a wave like appearance.

"You think she'd like that one?" he asked in surprise. Levy never seemed particularly impressed by swimming.

Juvia shook her head, "That's the one I'm going to tell Gray I want."

"We can make another," the clerk offered in an oily voice.

Juvia glared at him, "I don't want another woman wearing _my ring._ "

"You can have it," Gajeel growled, eyeing the tiny tag attached to it, "It's $35,000. I ain't got that kind of money."

"This ring," the clerk interjected, lifting the ring Gajeel had originally selected, "is $7,000. Do you have _that_ kind of money?"

Juvia glared at him, noting the lofty smirk on his face.

Gajeel shook his head, blushing in spite of himself, "Try $2,000."

The clerk snorted as he put the ring back into the display case, "I'm afraid I can't help you, sir. This store is for people that have...a respectable budget. Try the jewelry store down the road."

He placed the ring back in its red velvet cushion in the display case, locking it firmly.

Gajeel's face fell and he turned to leave.

Juvia scowled at the clerk's retreating back.

"You don't have to be an asshole," she seethed.

"Pardon me?" the clerk asked as he turned to face her.

"I wanted to be wrong," Juvia scowled, taking a step forward. The clerk stepped backward subconsciously, "I wanted to believe you when you told Gajeel he couldn't touch the ring because of your stupid policy...but what you just said...there is _no excuse_ for that!"

"Ma'am, please calm down!" the clerk begged, retreating behind the cashier's desk. He pressed the button under the counter.

" _I will NOT calm down!"_ Juvia bellowed.

"Hey, Juves, it's not a big deal!" Gajeel interceded, although secretly, he was thoroughly amused. The man was cowering into the corner of the booth, repeatedly pressing the button, terror on his face.

"He owes you an apology!" Juvia thundered.

" _Let's go_ ," Gajeel stressed, "He's called the fuzz."

"GOOD!" Juvia yelled, "They can arrest this dickhead for discrimination! For being a Class A DICKWAD! I'll have you know my friend has more class in his pierced, tattooed pinky finger than you do in your whole flippin' body! Who wants to buy a stupid ring from you anyway, you conniving, condescending ASSHOLE!"

Juvia grabbed a glass of water that sat on the counter, throwing it in the clerk's face. Gajeel grabbed her arm, pulling her backward as she continued to shout increasingly obscene insults at the trembling clerk...something about how he just lost out on a $35,000 sale...because she would _definitely_ get her ring elsewhere.

She didn't stop ranting until he'd dragged her halfway down the street.

"We need to hide," Gajeel growled, glancing up and down the intersection. He pulled her down a side street.

"What's the worst the cops can do?" Juvia seethed, "I threw water at him. I didn't break any laws."

 _You kinda did,_ he thought.

He knew the law and she could technically be charged with assault, but saw no reason to inform her of that. He didn't think she'd even care. There was something wild and free about this woman, like all the rules didn't apply to her when she wanted something done.

He let out a snort, sounding strangely like, "Gi hi hi. Well, you'll be banned from the store anyway."

"Like I care," Juvia tossed out, confirming his suspicions, "I'm already banned from the theatre. I don't want to shop there anyway. It's no big deal."

Gajeel glanced at his watch, "It's almost noon. Maybe we should try the jewelry store he suggested down the street."

Juvia nodded, stepping onto the curb. He yanked her back as a police cruiser turned the corner, pressing her body against the wall to hide her.

Juvia's eyes were wide as she pushed him back. For a thin girl, she had surprising strength. He stumbled a step.

" _NOT_ for you to touch! This body belongs to Gray only!"

"Whatever," Gajeel grunted, rolling his crimson eyes, "He can have you...I just saved you from being arrested, ya know. A 'thank you' might be nice."

Juvia blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Thank you," she muttered, sparing a covert glance around the corner to see two police officers exiting their cruiser and walking straight into the jewelry store.

"Back alley," Gajeel suggested, yanking her back by the arm.

A second cop car turned onto the road.

"Back alley," she agreed, letting him pull her by the hand again, "Good idea."

* * *

Levy wasn't sure when Gray had stripped the haircut cape or his shirt, but she suddenly had free access to his delicious bare chest as they fell into each other, lost in their togetherness.

She let her hands roam, closing her eyes as she traced the chiseled contours, running her fingers along the deep grooves of his muscles.

She ground against his lap, closing her eyes. Gray sucked in his breath when she did it again, forcing himself to resist the urge to bend her over the table and take her right there in the kitchen.

Her small size was hardly a worry. She was mesmerizing, fitting perfectly in his lap, slowly syncing their bodies with controlled movement as she kissed him languidly. It was driving him mad.

"Gray…" Levy let out a surprised gasp when he sucked on her pulse point a little too hard.

He stopped immediately, starting to apologize. She placed a finger over his lips.

Gray was worried he'd crossed a line, but she reached for his hand and placed it on her own hip with hooded eyes. His body tingled with anticipation as he watched her, waiting for her cues.

"Do that again," she told him in a sultry voice, "But let's go somewhere a little more comfortable first."

Levy stood slowly, tugging him to his feet. The haircut was forgotten as she intertwined their fingers, then rose to her tiptoes. She kissed him slowly and sensually, then backed away, pulling him behind her.

Gray's heart did cartwheels as he realized...they weren't heading for the couch. No... no safe zones this time.

He pinned her to the wall of his hallway, kissing fervently as he explored her body with his mouth. His hands lifted her ass, her legs wrapping around his waist. His jeans were getting tight, his body aching to feel her flesh against flesh. She nibbled, concentrating on a spot just behind his ear she remembered would make him squirm the most. Gray's knees threatened to buckle underneath him, but the sensation of Levy's body, wrapped around him like a vice had him scrambling to meet her every touch.

" _Gawd,"_ he whispered, his voice barely above a rasp, "Levy, are you sure?"

She nodded, moaning as he rolled his hips into her, "Please Gray…"

He needed no further encouragement, capturing her lips as he walked them down the hall.

He set her down on the bed, their lips separating long enough to pull her shirt over her head. He frowned as he worked her bra hooks, frustrated that the damned things wouldn't undo.

Levy giggled, "It's interesting you can strip yourself in 2 seconds flat...but a little bra hook is like a jigsaw puzzle to you."

"You do it then!" he murmured, settling his mouth over the pulse point on her neck.

She reached behind her back with one hand, grinning cheekily as she undid the clasp in a single, swift motion.

"Show off," Gray accused with a grin.

He removed the offending garment, wasting no time in latching onto her bare breast while he kneaded the other gently with his hand. His tongue was like magic to her, making every nerve cell come alive.

She moaned, raking her nails down his back as she arched into him. He moved back up to her mouth, kissing roughly when she repeated the motion. Their tongues danced, drinking in each other. They laid side by side, providing ample access to each other's bodies. Gray's hand traveled south, sucking in his breath as he realized she was doing the same. She fumbled with his zipper, finally laughing awkwardly.

"We're a little too eager," she said, getting to her feet, "Neither of us are going to end up naked this way."

Gray's heart pounded as she stood back, giving him a full view. She unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly, then lowered them to the floor, exposing her creamy thighs.

She giggled, carding her head to one side. He knew she was self-conscious about her breast size, but as she stood there in all her naked glory for him to see, all he could see was a beautiful, sensual woman.

A beautiful, sensual woman who had just declared her love to him and willingly… _eagerly_ undressed herself in his bedroom. He felt his cock twitch, reasserting the fact that his own jeans were getting far too tight. Levy leaned forward to release his tension. After that, all thoughts were gone and only pleasure remained.

She climbed back into the bed beside him, stroking his arm before reaching down to touch him where he wanted it most. He felt a bolt of pleasure rush through him, his fingers trailing down her body as he touched her for the first time too.

"Much better," she gasped.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers lightly, "Much."

The kiss turned more desperate and passionate the more they touched each other. Levy was aware that her breaths grew heavier. His fingers rubbed her clit in small circles, occasionally rimming her entrance, Levy thrusting to his movements.

Gray was lost in a world of pleasure, too. Levy knew exactly how to stroke him. She kept pressure at the base of his shaft, making sure to roll his balls periodically. He was close. So close.

But he didn't want to cum before she did.

She began to pant, thrusting herself up to meet him. Gray shifted so that he hovered overtop of her, slipping two fingers inside of her wet passage, just as her body began to convulse. She dug her fingernails into his back, arching as he rode her orgasm out with his fingers.

She reached for him, silently coaxing him for more. There would be time to explore later. Right now, she needed him. Gray obliged, settling over top of her. He kissed her longingly, rubbing his length along her wet slit. She spread her legs for him, their eyes locking.

Gray moved both Levy's hands above her head, holding them there with one hand as he steadied himself with the other. He slid into her effortlessly, both of them gasping at the thrill of impact.

"Please, Gray!" Levy begged.

Gray let out a low growl as he made his first thrust.

If Gray thought that sex with Jenny had been incredible, Levy blew her out of the water. Levy's tight body fit perfectly with his, which surprised the hell out of him considering she was so small. She rose her hips to meet every thrust, screaming his name. Gray rather liked that she was vocal, encouraging him that she was not breakable and wanted him to go hard and fast.

He enjoyed testing that theory.

Withdrawing briefly, he rolled them over. Now on top, Levy took control, sliding herself up and down his shaft. Gray couldn't get over how gorgeous she was...the way her eyes were closed..the way her breasts bounced...the way she took all of him with every movement.

"Oh Gawd, Levy!" he growled. He was at his limit.

He rolled them over again, biting down onto her nipple. That pushed her over the edge again. She clenched around him, her body spasming. Gray felt himself surge inside her, his release stealing every ounce of strength he had left. He collapsed on top of her, both panting wildly.

Gray withdrew, kissing her eyelids before falling beside her. She nestled closer so she could lay in the crook of his arm.

"I'm so in love with you," Gray murmured breathlessly, kissing her forehead.

She sighed contentedly, "I love you too. I'm sorry it took this long. What a waste of time. We could've been doing _that_ a lot sooner."

"Hmm," he sighed contentedly, "I won't complain...not if we get to do that again every day for the rest of our lives."

She giggled, sitting up. She stroked his half-hard cock, the sultry look on her face coaxing him to life again.

"Only once a day?" she asked innocently, forcing her lips down into a disappointed pout.

Gray's eyes bulged as she lowered her head, taking him in her mouth to make his world spin once more.

* * *

Silver picked up the sandwich his mother placed in front of him, but couldn't bring himself to take a bite. He wasn't hungry. At all.

"Do you want some orange juice?" Cana asked, pouring a glass for herself. She checked to see if he was watching, then put a splash of vodka in it.

Silver didn't answer, picking at his sandwich.

She eyed him as she joined him at the table, placing her own sandwich in front of her. He seemed to be in his own little world.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

He shook his head, unable to look at her directly in the eye.

"You've been acting weird all morning," she commented, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Hmmm...tuna...your favourite."

Silver didn't respond, not even acknowledging he'd heard her.

"Silver…" Cana reached out her hand, only to have Silver jerk away from her, "What's going on with you?"

"Like you care," Silver muttered under his breath.

Cana reeled backward. She could barely believe this was her son. She had never heard such venom coming from his mouth.

"You know damned well I care!" she told him sternly, "And since when do you take that tone with me?"

Silver didn't react, folding his arms defiantly.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Cana demanded.

Silver stood up from the table, pushing his chair in silently.

Cana's eyes were bewildered as he started down the hall.

"Silver! Get back here! Don't walk away from me!"

"Why not?" Silver yelled. Tears stung his eyes, "You're gonna walk away from _me_!"

He slammed the door to his room. She could hear him burst into fitful sobs. Her heart hit the floor as she took a deep breath.

She knocked on the door, "Silver...can I come in? Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk!" he shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

Cana felt tears pricking the edges of her eyes. She really didn't know how to react. She had never seen Silver so upset before...and at this point, she couldn't tell him she was considering a job offer in another city. It confused her a little bit that Silver had some idea she was thinking about moving. Had he been listening that morning when she and her boyfriend were talking?

"I'll give you a few minutes," she said softly, leaning against the door, "Then we're going to talk, okay? Silver?"

There was silence on the other side of the door, other than muffled cries.

Cana needed to cry herself. She wasn't sure she could take the job now. As good as the opportunity was, how could she leave her little boy?

* * *

"This is so nice," Levy murmured, kissing Gray's bare chest.

"Hmm," Gray hummed, running his fingers up and down her arm.

They were both insanely comfortable, finally satiated for the time being. Levy leaned into his side, their naked legs intertwined.

Gray's eyes flew open to an unexpected sound. He cracked up when he recognized it as Levy's stomach growling. Her face turned red, then she joined him in chuckling.

"I...didn't finish my bagel."

"I guess we could get up now, eh?" he teased, "Maybe have a sandwich or something?"

Levy groaned her voice coming out in a silly-cute whine, "But I'm commmmfortable. I don't wannna get out of bed."

She dropped the act, a grin of devious intent playing on her lips.

"We could stay here," she suggested guilelessly, "The _whole...entire...day_."

Gray propped himself up on his elbow,letting his eyes rove over her naked form. "I like the sound of that. But we might need some provisions. I can't have you passing out on me because I haven't fed you."

"Fiiine," she conceded with a tiny sulk, "I'll help you."

He rolled out from under her, pressing a quick kiss to her brow, "Stay here. I'll get it."

Levy watched all the glorious nakedness that was Gray Fullbuster disappear through the door, grinning ear-to-ear. She blushed a bit as she noticed the long, bright red fingernail scratches stretching down his back. Some of them were pretty deep. She had never been so...insanely happy and contented.

She could hear her cell phone beeping from her jeans pocket., indicating a text message. She glanced to the kitchen, hearing Gray hum happily as he made something for them to eat.

She giggled as she read the text message, sent by Freed.

' _Guess who asked me to the hockey game next Friday! Well, he said he'd meet me there anyway. Maybe it wasn't exactly asking me. How'd the big confession go?'_

She paused, thinking about her response, then wrote back, ' _All is right in the world, Freed!'_

Freed was quick to catch on.

' _Does that mean what I think it does?'_ came Freed's text, ' _Is GraVy flowing freely?"_

Levy grinned, typing back, _'Don't know what you're talking about. Go away now. We're going to eat. I'll call you later.'_

He sent back a laughing emoji, ' _I want details. All of them, nasty vixen. TTYL...and I am so texting Lucy next!'_

Levy turned her cell off with a hastily typed, _Jackass_ , then slid the cell back into her jeans pocket. There would be a shitstorm once Natsu and Lucy found out that things were now official with Gray and Levy. She couldn't care less in that moment, but she would definitely warn Gray to turn his cell off, too.

She wanted to have him all to herself for a little while longer.

* * *

"What do you think?" Juvia asked, modeling her evening gown for Gajeel.

It was blue (of course). The lapis colour sparkled like the ocean waves at sunset. Or so she thought. She had never actually seen the ocean. The shimmering fabric came down to her mid-thigh, the bodice off the shoulders. It complimented both her figure and the colour of her hair.

Gajeel whistled, "Pretty fancy for a first date. But you look amazing."

"It's not our first date, silly," Juvia chided, "The sexual tension between us has been building for months. It's just our first...official outing."

"For your sake, I really hope so," Gajeel mused.

"What about you?" she asked nonchalantly, "What's your plan for meeting Levy?"

"I'm going to knock on her door," Gajeel shrugged.

"Great plan," Juvia drawled sarcastically, "So much thought behind it."

"Just keep Gray busy," Gajeel warned with a stern finger pointed at her, "Don't let him so much as text her."

Juvia's eyes glazed over, "I don't think that'll be a problem. I intend to keep him _very_ busy."

Gajeel laughed, waving a hand at her as he grabbed a towel and headed for Juvia's shower, "You're fucked up, Juvia...but I have to admit...you're kinda cool."

She cocked her head, asking for clarification of his statement with her eyes.

"What you did at the store," Gajeel stated, "I ain't much for thankin', so I ain't gonna mention it again. And while I'm completely capable of defending myself, not a lot of people would stick up for me...so thanks."

Juvia froze, unaccustomed to receiving such a compliment.

"You're not so bad yourself," she told him.

The door closed behind him, leaving Juvia to notice a wayward hair in the mirror. She cried out, then grabbed the hairspray to fix it immediately.

* * *

Cana let a half hour pass by, stopping at Silver's door multiple times to listen. She didn't hear sobbing anymore. She wondered if maybe he'd fallen asleep. At any rate, she needed to talk to him...reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. At least not immediately.

She knocked on the door lightly. Silver didn't respond.

"Silver," she called, "I'm going to open the door. It's time to talk."

He didn't answer, so she turned the knob. The door resisted opening. Cana frowned. There wasn't a lock on the door, so why couldn't she open it?

"Silver? Move whatever is blocking the door and let me in," she called out, "I'm not mad...but we do need to talk."

She was met with more of the silent treatment..

Cana swallowed, starting to panic now. She pushed the door harder, finally knocking over the bookshelf that blocked the door.

Silver's bed was empty, his overnight backpack gone. The window was wide open.

"Silver?! Shit!" she murmured, rushing to the kitchen for her cell phone and shoes, "Where did you go, kid?"

She knew the most obvious answer immediately, pausing to text Gray before bolting out the door.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ah...the plot thickens. GraVy is fully flowing.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The next ones are guaranteed to be full of action!**_

 _ **On another note, I had the good fortune of winning a contest on Facebook page: Fairy Tail Fan Fiction! This is THE page to go to look at Fairy Tail fan art and find who has updated their stories lately! I get to have a drawing commissioned as my prize! I'm thinking either Chibi Gray and Levy, or Canadian Lumberjack Gray (courtesy of a lovely talk with Danceswithseatbelts) or angel-winged Natsu. I'll be sure to share the finished product with you!**_

 _ **Thoughts?**_

 _ **Love as always to my beautiful friends, Wordsaremyspells1331 (none of my stories would be the same without her) and the amazing MorriganFae. AND of course, you, Readers. Thank you for every comment and PM. Guest reviewers, I do read and appreciate every comment.**_

 ** _We're on the home stretch! Seeya next time,_**

 ** _~Shana~_**


	20. The Shit Hitteth the Fan

"Oh...Clive..." Sadie whispered as she looked around the room.

"Pretty!" Clive told her, a proud grin on his face.

"They're squiggly lines and dots," Sadie stated arduously, "And Mama and Daddy are gonna be really mad. We have to clean this up before they see."

Clive looked at the artwork he'd drawn all over the walls, tilting his head as he wondered why it needed to be cleaned up. He'd drawn flowers and trees and birds and about a dozen Plues…he was rather proud of his wall mural.

"We'll use a wet cloth," Sadie decided, running to the bathroom.

Clive frowned, wondering again why his art was a bad thing. Mama was always encouraging him to colour. Most of the time, Clive couldn't be bothered, so he thought she'd be really pleased.

Sadie shut the door behind her, presenting dampened, pure white hand cloths. She handed one to Clive, "Okay… let's get to work."

Clive stood back, watching how his sister made wiping motions on the walls. It seemed to him that the colours were running even more with the wet cloth, but if Sadie said this is what they had to do, then he wasn't going to contest her. He got to work beside her on another section of the wall.

Sadie stood back after a few minutes to check their progress.

"This isn't good, Clive," she murmured, "I think you might be in real trouble...now it's even worse."

Clive's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Plue's neck. The dog rarely left Clive's side and was his instant source of comfort when he was worried.

"It's okay though," Sadie announced, heading for the door again, "I have some white nail polish that might do the trick."

Plue whined, earning a pat on the head from Clive.

A moment later, Sadie returned, opening the vile-smelling nail polish. Clive never understood why it was okay for Sadie to draw on her nails with that smelly stuff, but he couldn't draw on himself with non-smelling jiffy markers.

She used the little brush in the lid, swiping it over some of the bright red crayon marker. She frowned, noting that it covered the mark, but there wasn't nearly enough to cover the whole wall. Even the parts it did cover didn't effectively keep the colour from showing.

"Rug," Clive pointed at the large splotch on the blue rug where Sadie had dropped nail polish.

"AARRGH!" Sadie cried out, "I'll be right back...we're going to need the nail polish remover."

Clive patted Plue again, then picked up the white nail polish.

"Still!" he told Plue with a stern finger, then proceeded to paint Plue's nails white. It was getting on the rug underneath Plue's feet too, but Sadie said she could get it out with the nail polish remover, so he wasn't worried, "Good dog."

By the time Sadie got back, most of her nail polish was gone, mostly all over the floor...but definitely a fair amount on Plue's feet.

"Cliiiive!" she hissed, "Mama and Daddy are going to be really, REALLY mad!"

Clive pointed to the bottle she held in her hand, his eyebrows raised inquisitively, " 'Mover?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It's supposed to remove nail polish. Let's hope it works."

Clive sat back to watch his sister use a sponge to get the nail polish out of the rug. It wasn't working, only spreading the splotches more as she rubbed the carpet vigorously.

"This is bad!" Sadie cried out, "Now we're both in trouble."

Clive shook his head, a sly smile spreading on his face as he stood to his feet, "Rug, Sade."

Sadie cocked her head, watching her brother as he pulled his bedside rug that he normally placed his slippers at bedtime over to the corner of the room. He put it down, effectively covering up the nail-polished floor.

"Huh?" Sadie said in wonder, "That's pretty smart, Clive...but how are we gonna hide the walls?"

"Paint," Clive told her.

"Paint," Sadie repeated, the wheels in her head turning. Yesterday, she and Clive had seen Mama in the garage with white spray paint. She was repainting the Fourier bench that guests sat on to remove their shoes, "Clive, you're a genius. Stay here!"

Once again, Sadie disappeared out the bedroom door. Clive peeked out into the hallway. He could hear his mother still having tea with that nice tall guy - Freed. Briefly, he wondered how Sadie intended to get past them to get to the garage, but he needn't have worried. Sadie was back before he finished his thought.

She got straight to work, spraying one spot until it looked really white, then moving on to the next spot. Before long, Clive's art had been blotted out. Clive could still see it if he looked hard enough, but all in all, he figured they did a pretty good job.

"CLIVE! SADIE! LUNCHTIME!" Lucy called.

Clive and Sadie exchanged glances.

"Shhh!" Clive told his sister.

She nodded, both kids turning their gaze to the white-nailed Plue.

"Shhh!" Clive told him.

Plue whined, his tail wagging as he followed his little humans to the kitchen for a well-deserved lunch.

* * *

Cana was out of breath, her panic escalating with every dead end. She checked out the park at the end of their street first, thinking a kid in a huff that wanted his mother to _think_ he ran away might just go there.

"SILVER!" she bellowed with cupped hands, tearing through the playground.

The other mothers stared at her, intimidated by her obvious distress.

"I'm looking for a little boy!" she told the rude gawkers, "He's 8. His name is Silver."

She flipped open her wallet, showing a picture of Silver and Cana cuddling on a chair.

"Please!" she cried out, "Have you seen him?"

The ladies shook their heads, scanning the park for anyone that looked like Silver.

"Have you called the police?" one mother asked.

Cana choked back tears, "Not yet. He hasn't been gone long. Hopefully, I can find him right away and that won't be necessary."

She took out her cell phone, frustrated to see Gray hadn't responded yet as she left the park, willing herself not to cry. She hit the 'Call' button, swearing audibly when it went straight to voicemail.

"Where are you, Gray?" she muttered under her breath, "The _one time_ I need you…"

She diverged her path, heading the way she and Silver had walked to Gray's house in the past. She assumed if he was angry, he would try to go back to Gray's house. At least she hoped so.

* * *

Gray poked his head in the door, a grin on his face as he entered with a picnic basket, making Levy laugh out loud.

"A _picnic basket?_ Isn't that a little overkill?"

He handed her the tablecloth from the kitchen table so she could spread it as a makeshift picnic blanket, then set the basket down in the middle of the bed. His eyes raked her naked form as she sat up with anticipation.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I liked the sound of staying in bed with you...all day," he murmured, going in for a kiss, "Maybe we should put lunch off for another half hour."

She flicked his nose playfully, "Down, boy. We can play more _after_ lunch."

Gray huffed, shaking his head as she dove into the basket to see what he'd packed, a smile curving on his lips, "You're mean, Levy."

"I'm _hungry,_ Gray!" she laughed, biting into a turkey sandwich, "But you should really take that as a compliment."

Gray shrugged, grabbing a turkey sandwich for himself. He bit into it, watching as she opened a bottled water for herself and took a long drink. Her eyes danced, her happiness shining. It was an amusing thought, considering she was still chewing her food, but he didn't think he'd ever seen her look more beautiful.

She caught him staring as she finished her sandwich. She was about to see what else he had packed, but the intensity of his eyes drew her in.

"What?" she asked, a skeptical smile on her face.

Gray shook his head, but didn't divert his gaze.

She moved the basket to the floor, chucking their makeshift tablecloth after it, then crawled on her hands and knees over the bed until she hovered over top of his crossed legs. Gray's back was against the headboard. He hooked both arms behind the headboard as she closed in, tasting him.

There was no hurry this time. Gray wrapped his arms around her, lowering her to the bed beside him. The searing kiss consumed them, their hands roaming each other's bodies fully.

Levy heard the beeping in the background, but ignored it at first, pouring every ounce of her love for him into their increasingly passionate kisses. She felt his tongue probe her lips, asking her permission to enter. She obliged, sighing with satisfaction at the swirling sensations. Her body was on fire, every nerve sensor screaming for his attention...and he _gave_ it. Sensually. Lovingly. Repeatedly.

The incessant beeping hadn't stopped.

Levy growled, pushing him back lightly.

"What _is_ that?" she demanded, perturbed at the annoying disturbance, "I thought we turned our cells off!"

"We did," Gray grimaced, bumping his forehead against hers with a heavy sigh, "but my alarm still sounds even the cell is off...that's my reminder to get ready for my date. I'll turn it off. There won't be any more interruptions...promise."

He left the bed, digging in his pants for his cell. The beeping ceased, causing Levy to breathe a sigh of relief.

He slid back into bed, assuming his previous position, "Now where were we?"

Levy kissed him back at first. She could feel Gray's passion increasing, his need to please her taking over.

But now she couldn't concentrate.

Levy finally pulled back, burying her head in his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," she groaned, "But I think you should at least show to your date."

Gray froze, "Levy...I'm in bed with you...naked. The _last_ thing on my mind is going on that stupid date I didn't want in the first place!"

"I know," she agreed, "I don't want you to go either."

She trailed a finger over his bare chest.

"Especially right now...but I can't help thinking about the poor girl who will wait for you. You should at least go and break the date. You were going to do that before...we happened."

Gray fell onto his back beside her, huffing out his frustration, "I was, but my priorities have changed. We said _all day_."

Levy nodded, "I know. Tell you what. I'll go home and shower...then make something special for dinner. You go tell your date it's off...we'll meet back here in an hour."

Gray hummed to himself, "I'd still rather stay here."

Levy giggled, shifting onto his shoulder, "Me too."

She paused, tracing his defined pectoral muscles, her eyes dancing as she met his gaze.

"I'm so happy, Gray. I feel like everything is finally the way it should be. I love you so much."

He kissed her forehead, gently squeezing her body to him, lifting her chin so he could kiss her fully. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her on top of him, their tongues mingling playfully.

"Grayyyy," Levy moaned, "You're making this very hard!"

Gray growled, his erection brushing her, "It's not _my_ fault! You're making _me_ very hard!"

He nipped at her pert bud, then ground against her, gazing soulfully into her eyes in the hopes that she was as turned on as he was.

"A quickie," she agreed breathlessly.

Gray rolled over, delving into her lithe body. She could get used to this...oh my _gods_ , she could get used to this.

* * *

"Well, I hope it's true," Lucy was saying as she cut the two grilled cheese sandwiches in half. She placed one on each plate, placing in front of her hungry children, "I'm not sure which one of them wanted it more. Both Gray and Levy deserve this."

"That's it?" Freed asked, raising an eyebrow, "You're not going to harass them incessantly for details?"

Lucy shrugged, "Natsu would...but I'm stepping back. Levy will tell me what's going on when she's ready."

Freed bit his lower lip, staring at his friend expectantly.

She cracked up laughing, "You know me so well...let's text them."

Freed started to laugh too, but as he opened his mouth, he frowned instead.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, "You don't feel like harassing them?"

"No," Freed frowned, sniffing the air, "It's just...that smell."

"Smell?" Lucy asked. She paused, taking in the air around her. There _was_ something unusual in the air.

Both kids were scarfing their sandwiches, mumbling a hasty, 'Bye', as they tried to retreat back to Clive's room.

"HOLD IT!" Lucy demanded.

Clive's hands were behind his back, his eyes doe-eyed as Lucy searched his face. Sadie, however, was her little tattletail, whether she wanted to be or not. Her expression said it all.

"What have you two been doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Sadie said slowly, calculatedly.

"Sadie...you have two seconds to fess up if you want to see Silver's game on Friday," Lucy warned.

Sadie glanced at Clive, her lower lip quivering.

"Hey! I'm back from the gym!" Natsu called, slamming the front door.

"DADDY!" both kids cried out, running for him. It was a common saving grace for Sadie. While Lucy could usually sniff out the kids' mischief, Natsu had a knack of getting home at exactly the right time.

Lucy hummed, catching Freed's eye, then headed for the living room.

* * *

By the time Cana arrived at Gray's house, she was sprinting. She desperately hoped that Silver would be inside, but it would be unlikely that Gray would not contact her immediately had he shown up. Fear started seeping into her bones as she approached the door, worry setting in when she saw that the truck wasn't in its parking spot.

She rapped on the door as loudly as possible, following it with a rapid succession of doorbell rings.

"GRAY!" she yelled, "It's Cana! Open the door! SILVER?"

Silence.

If Silver had come here, would he try to enter the house if Gray wasn't home? She stepped away from the doorstep, glancing down the side of the house. Where would he try to enter?

There was nobody on the street at all.

Deciding that the front of the house was pretty secure, she opened the gate, rounding the sidewalk to the deck.

It was untouched. There were no signs that Silver had been there at all...and no apparent ways into the house.

She took out her cell phone, the panic becoming very real as she dialed Gray's number once more. The voicemail picked up almost immediately.

Fighting tears, Cana reached into her purse, pulling out a pen and paper. She scribbled a note, then hurried to the front door again, leaving it in the mailbox before taking off at a run down the street.

Her next guess was the hockey arena.

* * *

Juvia had never looked more beautiful...and it confirmed by the low whispers as she entered the coffee shop. Every man's eye was on her. In fact, she was quite sure she spied a wife smacking her husband for openly gawking at Juvia.

 _Unfortunately_ , Dan was working.

"You're _hot!"_ Dan exclaimed.

"Go away, fly," she mocked, sidestepping his open arms.

She purposely ignored his low whistle, heading straight for the front counter.

"Juvia!" Holly exclaimed, "You look...incredible!"

Juvia grinned broadly, "I feel incredible, Holly...it's happening...tonight. In about 20 minutes, I'll be sitting across from my love at Magnolia's finest restaurant."

"Oh!" Holly said slowly, suppressing a laugh when Juvia smacked Dan's approaching arms around her midsection without even looking, "So...big night for you."

"I wanted to thank you," Juvia told her, "You've been there for me through thick and thin...you've been my biggest supporter. So...please accept this gift. I had it made especially for you."

Holly met her eyes, offering a lopsided smile as she took the package, "You didn't have to do that, Juvia."

Juvia shook her head, "It was nothing...I just really wanted you to know how much I appreciate you...go on...open it."

Holly's fingers were shaking as she reached for the package, slowly unwrapping it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Juvia stomp down on Dan's toes, elbowing him in the ribs to futilely crush his advances again.

She lifted the soft blue fabric, catching Juvia's eyes as she began to unfold it. Juvia nodded her encouragement, her eyes brightly shining.

"Oh!" Holly said slowly, blinking multiple times.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Juvia asked, her eyes sparkling, "I had dozens made...but I wanted you to have yours first."

"What is it?" Dan demanded, "Can I have one?"

"No!" Juvia snapped flatly, her eyes flaring red. She turned back to Holly, her softening eyes making Holly shudder with how quickly her expression changed, "Go on, Holly...put it on."

Holly swallowed, pulling the baby blue t-shirt over her head. Juvia was practically glowing her approval as the circular logo with the cruise ship came into view, the words #Ship Viagra written above it.

"You can thank me later," Juvia gushed, "I know you're speechless right now. I have to go...my darling Gray awaits. See you tomorrow…" she paused, winking haughtily, "Or not!"

She side-stepped Dan's embrace, pirouetting gracefully around him as she made for the exit.

Holly was in shock, unable to respond as Dan turned his attention to the shirt.

"She's right," Dan breathed out, "That is a _gorgeous_ T-shirt...the colour...the artwork...it spells L-O-V-E. Can I have it? Please, Holly? I _know_ Juvia meant for it to be mine anyway."

Holly sighed, pulling the shirt over her head. She chucked it at him, shaking her head as she returned to her work.

"Knock yourself out."

They were needless words. Dan had sunk into a chair, inhaling the shirt's scent like it was the last breath of fresh air on the planet.

It was strange that he hadn't already knocked himself out... _from the apparent lack of oxygen going to his brain._

* * *

She didn't even know what tune it was, but Levy found herself humming as she drove down the street. She couldn't remember being so happy...ever.

Briefly, she wondered if she should text Freed to reiterate that telling Lucy and Natsu about the new development would be a bad idea. She and Gray _were not to be interrupted tonight._ However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized there was no way he hadn't told them already. The safer bet was not to communicate at all.

She parked her little blue car, still singing to herself as she hopped up the apartment stairs two at a time.

Shower first. Shower, then find something to wear and some sort of easy dinner.

She was so completely in her own little world, she neglected to see the familiar black truck in front of her building...or the dark-haired man that watched her from inside.

* * *

Gray sighed heavily, prolonging the inevitable by sitting in his truck as long as humanly possible.

He knew it was the right thing to do...to tell his date that he wasn't going to come. One side of him wanted to get it over with so he could get back to Levy as soon as possible. The other part of him warned him not to see this woman at all. Just send her another message on the site telling her he wasn't coming and be done with it.

Sighing heavily, he knew he couldn't do that. From experience, he knew waiting for someone that wasn't going to come _sucked._ It wasn't fair to do that to another person. He opened the door begrudgingly, taking his first tentative steps toward their arranged meeting place.

His date had picked the restaurant and Gray knew right away that he was extremely underdressed. He wore black jeans and a t-shirt and the sign at the front door warned 'No Tie, No Service'. He smirked to himself, wondering if _that's_ how he could excuse not seeing his date at all. He wouldn't be able to break the date off if he couldn't get through the front door.

"Gray…" a voice said behind him.

The hairs at the back of Gray's neck stood up as he turned. He knew that voice.

She slammed into him before he had a chance to fully comprehend what was happening, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in his shoulder.

"I _knew_ it was you," she murmured, "It's fate. It keeps throwing us together. We should listen to it, Gray...We cannot resist the threads that bind us together any more…"

Gray reeled back, pushing her away, "Juvia! What the hell? There aren't any threads of anything binding anyone -"

"Let's skip dinner!" Juvia cried out, suctioning herself to his side, "Let's give in to our wild, passionate -"

"I...have...no idea...what you're talking about!" Gray strained, trying to pry Juvia off, "Get off me!"

"So amazing!" she crooned, "Can you feel that? The electricity between us! I feel so invigorated!"

"NO!" Gray bellowed as he successfully pushed her off his body again.

Juvia's eyes went wide with horror as she caught her balance, completely stunned at the force he used. They stood about a foot apart, Gray's arms keeping her from another unwanted hug.

"I didn't know that you were tonight's date," he told her firmly, "And I think you're a nice friend...but I'm not - _and can never be_ \- interested in you. I came to cancel the date tonight so you wouldn't be waiting for me...that's all."

 _Talk about a BIG mistake..._

Juvia stared at him blankly, her mouth opening and closing several times before words could finally form, "You can't mean that. Let's talk about it over dinner."

Gray shook his head adamantly, "I tried to break this date online several times. There's not going to be a dinner."

"A walk then!" she insisted.

"Juvia - I said n-"

"Bowling! Darts! Laser tag!" she yelled.

"NO!" Gray shouted back, "Juvia! I said no! I have a girlfriend now! I'm going home to her."

Juvia hung her head, her long hair covering her eyes as she moped over his words. Gray could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising as he started to back away.

"Goodnight," he murmured, a little hesitant to turn his back to her.

He did it anyway as he took his first steps to leave her behind.

"Hell no," Juvia exclaimed, "I did NOT bikini wax myself for you to back out now!"

He heard the click before he felt it, his whole body jerking back from the impact.

"What the hell?" he cried out, glancing down to his wrist.

Juvia beamed, dangling her arm in the air for him to see where she had secured herself to him...with a spanking new set of shiny handcuffs.

"I was going to save them for later," she told him, her bright eyes dancing as she watched him struggle to get his wrist loose, "Maybe take you on a tour of Europe...handcuffs made of German steel...Italian wine...french pastries...dessert in Brazil…"

"Brazil isn't even in Europe!" Gray bellowed, "Unlock it! Now!"

Juvia shook her head, a playing smile on her lips. He didn't get her joke.

He yanked on the chain between them, hoping it was of poor quality. He could always get his half of the cuff off later. No such luck. He had no idea where she'd gotten them, but these handcuffs were the real deal. He pulled back, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Juvia shook her finger, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been waiting for this date forever...and it's going to happen as promised. We have reservations and everything!"

"I told you I _don't want the date!"_ he yelled.

A couple passing by paused, wondering if they should be intervening.

"It's okay," Juvia assured them, "He's my future husband. He's just got cold feet, is all."

"We're NOT engaged! She's slapped handcuffs on me and she's forcing me into a date I don't want!" he implored to the couple, "I need a police officer - please call 911!"

Juvia laughed lightly, "Oh Gray...you're hilarious."

The couple exchanged glances...and kept walking.

Juvia shot Gray a delighted grin, gesturing to the restaurant, "Shall we?"

"NO!" Gray yelled, "We shan't!"

He dug in his pocket with his free hand, pulling out his cell phone. To his chagrin, it was still off. He pressed the on switch, preparing to call the police himself.

"Noooo," Juvia sighed, plucking the cell from his hand, "I don't think so. You know, it's very rude to use your cell while you're on a date. I'll just keep that for now."

"Like hell you will!" Gray snapped, plucking it back from her hand. He put it back in his pants pocket, forcibly pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Gray! What about our reservations? You're so bold! Are we heading back to your house now?"

Gray didn't dignify her with a response. There was no way he was standing Levy up because this crazed lunatic had it in her head that their date was going through. He was taking her to the police station, getting the handcuffs off, possibly filing a restraining order, then getting the hell out of there.

* * *

Freed dipped his teabag in and the water, diverting his attention from the stern conversation occuring in the living room.

It seemed that Natsu and Lucy's children had gotten themselves into a bit of trouble. It amused him slightly. He had surveyed the damage in Clive's room once Natsu and Lucy had discovered it...it was rather extensive for two youngsters. Freed had insisted that he'd leave and come back another time once things had settled down, but Lucy insisted it would only take them a few minutes to deal with their children and she'd be back.

True to her word, he heard the children lumber down the hallway, Natsu behind them as he escorted them back to their rooms. Sadie was sniffling. Clive was more upset because he had to go to his room without his dog - part of his punishment.

Lucy collapsed into her chair, smacking her head against the table several times for dramatic impact, "They destroyed the bedroom...how? They're little kids! We were right here in the house! How did that happen?"

Freed shot her a sympathetic smile, "They looked really sorry."

"They are capable of being absolute demon children," Lucy drawled, "I don't think we'll get the rug clean again…"

"They looked SO sorry," Freed reiterated.

Lucy snorted as Natsu joined them, "That's probably more because they got caught than anything."

"We love them," Natsu reminded her, pouring himself some water from the fridge.

Lucy sighed heavily, "Yes. Yes we do."

"I missed the gossip earlier," Natsu said to Freed, changing the subject so his frustrated wife could start letting the issue go, "Tell me everything."

Freed laughed, "Not much to tell at this point...just that I have reason to believe Gray and Levy have finally figured things out….and neither are answering their texts today."

"Really?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, reaching for his phone, "I was thinking it's unusual not to hear from the Popsicle on a Saturday."

"I think it's great," Lucy interjected, "And honestly? We should throw them a party. It's about damned time."

Plue's ears perked up. He let out a sharp bark, then left his bed in the kitchen to run for the front door just as the doorbell sounded.

Freed, Natsu, and Lucy exchanged confused glances, Lucy standing to go answer the door.

"That's weird - who could that be?" Natsu wondered.

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Natsu and Freed exchanged glances, their eyebrows furrowed as they beelined to the front door.

She looked terrible. Cana's cheeks were tear stained, her face ashen. She was huffing, evidence that she'd been running.

"Please...are Silver and Gray here?" she asked, the panic in her voice striking alarm in all three of them.

Lucy shook her head, "We haven't seen them all day," she gestured inside, "Come in...let me get you a glass of water."

"There's no time!" Cana yelled, her chest heaving as she worked to keep her tears at bay, "Silver is missing! I can't find him anywhere...and I can't get a hold of Gray! Nobody is at Gray's house, he's not at the hockey rink -"

Natsu and Freed were already putting their shoes on. Lucy grabbed her phone, dialing Levy. She swore as it went straight to voicemail.

Cana fell to her knees, her hands covering her eyes as she broke down into sobs. Lucy knelt and wrapped her arms around her. She didn't know Cana well anymore, but they were good friends through the years that she was with Gray in college. Regardless of what happened between her and Gray, Natsu and Lucy had never held animosity toward her.

"Wait - what are you talking about?" Natsu asked, reaching into the bar fridge, "What happened to Silver?"

He tried to pass her a water, but she pushed it away, her eyes wild with panic.

"He's angry! He left the house and I haven't seen him in a couple hours!" Cana's voice was heavy with anxiety, making the other adults worry even more, "I've been looking everywhere! I don't know where he is! What if he's hurt? What if someone took him?"

"Kids get angry," Freed said, pushing the water bottle back into her hand.

Cana was terribly white. Her body was shaking so hard, Freed worried she was going to pass out. She drank this time, offering a feeble 'thank you'.

"We'll find him," Lucy told her in a firm voice, "Freed and Natsu are going to go with you. I have to stay here with the kids, but we _will_ find him."

Cana nodded, rising to her feet as Natsu and Freed headed out the door.

"I'll go to Daniel's," Freed called out, heading for his car.

"We'll go back to Gray's," Natsu yelled, ushering Cana toward his car.

Lucy watched them leave, a lump forming in her throat. For Cana to show up on their doorstep, she must have exhausted her ideas on where to find Silver. They still didn't know _why_ Silver was missing...or for how long. But Cana's forlorn state indicated that the situation was dire...and she knew that Natsu and Lucy would not turn her away.

"Please be okay, Silver," she whispered, thinking about the bright-eyed dark-haired boy that she considered to be her nephew. She loved him like one of her own. She had helped raise him from a baby, stepping in when Gray needed the help. The idea that was he was missing and alone broke her heart.

"Mama?" Sadie asked from behind her.

Lucy swallowed, putting on her brave face as she turned to face both children, "What are you doing out of your rooms?"

"Silver?" Clive asked, his eyes wide.

"Daddy will find him," Lucy assured them, "There's nothing to worry about."

The kids had their arms around each other, both of their faces pale with worry. Lucy knew she should send them back to their rooms - they were still being punished - but she found herself needing to be as close to them as possible.

She sat on the couch, her arms opened wide. Sadie and Clive didn't hesitate, cuddling as close to their mother as possible, trying to draw the comfort that Lucy wasn't sure she could provide them.

* * *

Levy was euphorically happy as she got out of the shower. She dried her body, slinging the towel over her shoulder as she went to her closet to find something to wear.

She wished that she had something sexy, but sexy wasn't really her style. She trailed her fingers across her wardrobe, still humming to herself as she decided that it didn't really matter...she had no intention of keeping her clothes on anyway.

Her hand came to a rest overtop of her trench coat, a devious smile crossing her face. What would Gray think if she showed up in _nothing_ but this? It was a little risky...being that she was going to stop at a restaurant to pick up dinner that she had pre-ordered...but nobody would know, right?

She pulled the trench coat off the hook, pausing to stare in the full length mirror. She surveyed her body, her fingers tracing the love bites Gray had left behind, her face subconsciously blushing as she remembered how they got there.

She loved him so much. Excitement took over as she took note of the time. She had to hurry if she was going to stop by the liquor store before picking up dinner and getting back to Gray's within the hour.

She slipped on the trench coat, stuffing a fresh pair of jeans, undergarments, and a t-shirt into her backpack for later, then went through her old jeans pocket to ensure that she'd grabbed everything. Her cell phone was still off. She pocketed it that way, knowing to turn it on was to invite interruptions to their evening. Making sure to include a hairbrush and toothbrush in her backpack, Levy surveyed the room for anything else she might need.

She grabbed her keys, pausing to grin at the house key Gray had given her in case she made it back to his place before she did.

She was _so happy_.

Satisfied that she had everything, Levy headed for the front door.

She locked her apartment, humming to herself loudly as she headed for the apartment entrance, descending 2 stairs at a time.

She was halfway down the staircase before she finally looked up to locate the security handle on the exterior door. She flung it open - and froze.

He stood up from the bottom stair, a half-smile on his face. His long hair was tied back, but his facial features were just as she remembered them. So handsome.

"G-Gajeel," she stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

He opened his arms, confusion coming over his face when she didn't run to him.

"I'm back, Shrimp."

She shook her head, taking a step backward, "No...you can't be back."

He snorted, gesturing up and down his body, "Well, as you can see, I'm right here. Come here...I want a hug."

He took a step forward, surprised again when she reeled back.

His shoulders slumped, the half-smile disappearing, "I know that you might be angry with me...let me explain."

Levy could feel her face heating up, " _Angry?_ You disappear one day with no trace and you think _angry_ is the word to describe how I feel?"

Their eyes locked, Gajeel stunned to silence. He had never seen his little Levy so upset. Levy always had a cool head. Even when they fought, she knew how to maintain herself. She preferred words over anger. It was one of the reasons their fights often went unresolved. Gajeel needed to hear harsh words sometimes.

"Get out of my way," she said flatly, "I have somewhere to be."

He shook his head, "Shimp...if you'd just _listen_ to me…"

"HELL NO!" she thundered, "You don't get to call me that anymore! You have _no right_ to be here right now! You walked out of my life and didn't even have the balls to tell me you were going! I'm not kidding Gajeel, get the hell out of my way!"

Gajeel had no idea how to react. He knew she would be upset, but he hadn't expected she would tell him to leave.

"I missed you," he murmured, "Every day I missed you."

She scoffed, descending the stairs, pushing past him forcefully, "Well, I sure as hell didn't know that from my end. Goodbye Gajeel."

He caught her hand, only using enough pressure to make her stop, his eyes pleading with her as she whirled around.

"Please don't go," he murmured, "Please let me talk to you."

She froze. Gajeel rarely used words like 'please'. His hand was shaking.

"It's not going to make a difference," she told him, her voice low, "We're done. You walked away and I've moved on."

"Moved on?" he asked.

She shrugged his hand away, "I have a boyfriend, Gajeel."

Gajeel hung his head. He had hoped when she saw him, all her old feelings would resurface and she'd forgive him on the spot.

"Doesn't our past count for anything?" he asked, meeting her eyes, "Don't you think you should at least let me explain?"

Levy's lower lip trembled as she saw the shimmer in his eyes. She had always loved his eyes...so dark, yet crimson in the right light. They had a way of melting her...drawing her in to his soul.

"I spent many nights thinking the exact same thing," she said, hoping her voice sounded as steady as she wanted it to.

It didn't.

Her voice was cracking.

"I cried over you like a grieving widow. You have no idea how many times I thought about this moment...you showing up on my doorstep."

The curl at the edges of his mouth came back, a glimmer of hope flashing.

"But you never came," she stated flatly.

Gajeel's smile disappeared.

"I loved you," she whispered, the pain and anguish coming out in her forlorn voice, "I gave you everything I had. But it meant nothing to you...not if you could walk away and not even gratify me with more than a note...or a phone call to let me know you were okay."

Gajeel shifted his feet, guilt coursing through his veins.

"We're done, Gajeel. There's nothing to explain anymore. I've moved on...and you should do the same."

She turned, taking a deep breath, then waited for the traffic to clear so she could cross the street to her car.

"I wasn't good enough for you," he called out, halting her in her tracks.

Levy froze, perturbed at how his voice could still get to her.

"You were right in that last fight we had," he told her. She heard him take a step closer, "I wasn't good enough for you...so I left to become a better man. I wanted to deserve you...to make you proud of me."

Levy sucked in her breath, her eyes stinging. There was still a part of her that longed to hear what he had to say.

"I worked off the debts that I owed," Gajeel continued, shuffling forward slowly, "I stopped drinking and did a lot of soul searching. The death of that lady in the car accident was life-changing. I needed to figure out who I was and what my contribution to the world would be."

Levy shook her head, her eyes clenched. She willed her body to start moving again, frustrated with herself when she couldn't seem to take a step.

"I've done that, Levy…" he said in a much quieter voice.

He never called her 'Levy'. She took a sharp breath as he settled behind her. She could feel his breath on her ear. Chills ran down her spine. He didn't touch her, but he so close that he could if he dared to. Levy's breathing became laboured as she agonized about how to react.

"Over the past several months, I've changed. I'm going to be a doctor. I can give you the life that you deserve...if you'll just give me another chance."

She felt his hands tentatively touch both her shoulders, sparking jolts of adrenaline through her body. When she didn't shrug him off, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, "And I know I have a lot to do to earn your love again...just say you'll give me a chance, Shrimp...tell me we can try again."

Levy felt like she was going to pass out, her head spinning. She let out a stifled sob, trying to gather her whirling thoughts. He hugged her tighter, kissing her ear lightly. The pain was back again - all the pain from months of wondering what had happened to him...why he would leave without a trace...why he'd figuratively torn her heart from her body and stomped it into the ground.

"No," she said in a surprising low, but confident voice.

She shrugged his arms off, resuming her trek to her car without looking back, leaving Gajeel on the sidewalk, stunned to silence.

* * *

"Ohhh! I didn't know you lived on this side of town, my darling!" Juvia cried out, "So many wonderful shops nearby!"

She was stuck to Gray like a barnacle, deciding somewhere along the way that being dragged was cumbersome. Being piggybacked was much more romantic.

She frowned as he turned the corner, the police station coming into full view, "I think you could be confused, Gray...this is -"

"That's right," Gray growled, "If you won't unlock these stupid handcuffs, the cops sure as hell will!"

Juvia jumped off his back, grinding her heels into the ground. Gray inadvertently jerked backward, whirling around to her angrily.

"I've had just about enough of you!" he warned.

"So have I!" she yelled back, "You're being extremely selfish, Gray Fullbuster! I have done nothing but love you from Day 1! I'm not mean! I pay my taxes and live an honourable life! You _agreed_ to this date and I'm getting a little sick of being brushed aside for that blue-haired bimbo! I was promised a date and you're taking me to the cops? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Gray gawked at her openly, "Are you serious right now? Do you even hear the words you're saying? We have no connection!"

"Yes we do!" Juvia insisted, "The day that you saved my life in the coffee shop, I became indebted to you! My feelings for you are real, Gray...and you've been _completely_ inconsiderate of mine!"

Gray had no idea how to react to that.

"I'm pretty," she said pleadingly as she looked into his eyes, "I'm loyal, sweet, kind...I'm everything you're looking for in a woman. So _why?_ What do I have to do to get you to notice me? To make you realize I'm a good, honest person that deserves a chance with you?"

Gray shook his head slowly, wishing he could just walk away from her. She stared at him expectantly, frustration yet hope begging him to answer her.

Gray opened his mouth, trying to form words when he heard the squeal of tires screech to a halt across the street at the police station.

It was Natsu's car. Stranger still, Natsu slammed the driver's door, immediately rounding the car to take the elbow of a dark-haired woman as they began to run up the steps to the precinct. Gray was gobsmacked.

Something was very wrong.

That wasn't a random brunette...that was _Cana_.

* * *

"Where do we start looking?" Rufus asked Freed as he secured his seatbelt a little tighter.

Freed was driving a little bit fast for his liking, but he understood the desperation. Over the past few months, Daniel and Silver had become very close. He knew Silver talked to Daniel about his home life. He loved both his parents, but he indicated more than once that he felt pulled between the two houses at times.

Rufus was a child of divorce himself. The thought of an 8 year old child wandering Magnolia by himself horrified him. They dropped Daniel off with Lucy and started scouring the city side roads for signs of the young boy.

"Cana said she checked the ice rink and Gray's house," Freed answered, "If they're not at Gray's house, maybe they're at Levy's. I really wish she'd turn her damned phone on."

"They'll be together, right?" Rufus asked, "Maybe we should think about places that Levy would hang out."

"We'll try her apartment first," Freed stated, squealing around the corner.

He skidded to a halt across the street, immediately noting a gigantic man following Levy to her car.

"Who the hell is that?" he gawked.

Rufus shook his head, undoing his seatbelt as both he and Freed exited the car, breaking into a run, "I don't know, but he's going to catch up to her."

Levy wasn't looking back, but her pace was quick, her face red as she pressed the fob to unlock her small blue car. The man was gaining on her, yelling unintelligible words at her back.

Freed didn't bother to try to hear what he was saying. He lowered his head, charging into the man's side, knocking him to the grass on the side of the road. He pulled back his fist, smashing it twice into the side of the man's face. They both scrambled to their feet, eyeing each other as Rufus moved in front of Levy to protect her from whatever was about to happen.

The large man's fist connected with Freed's jaw, sending him reeling backward.

Levy scrambled between them, extending her arms in front of the large man to stop him from advancing any further on Freed.

"FREED!" Levy screamed, "Stop! What the hell are you doing?"

Freed froze, his eyes furrowed in anger, "Maybe you should tell me!"

"He's not going to hurt me!" Levy insisted, turning to make sure Gajeel had no intentions of jumping Freed.

Gajeel grunted, wiping blood from his fist onto his pants.

Freed's fists were still balled, "He was going to attack you! You were trying to get away from him!"

"Yes! I was trying to get away from him - but he wouldn't attack me!" Levy told him firmly. She took a deep breath, heaving a deep sigh, "This is Gajeel, Freed."

Freed's eyes widened, staring down the large man. Gajeel. The man that made Levy cry for months. The man that almost cheated Levy and Gray out of a happy future.

"You Son-of-a-bitch!" he seethed, lunging again.

Levy pushed him backward with surprising force, "STOP FREED! He's irrelevant. He's dead to me. Let's just go."

Gajeel's face fell, gaining a sympathetic look from Freed's friend, Rufus.

Freed secured his hand around Levy's, staring down Gajeel as they headed for Freed's car, "We have bigger issues anyway, Lev. Silver is missing. We need to find him."

Levy froze, her eyes widening in fear, "What do you mean...he's missing?"

"I don't know all the details yet," Freed told her, "But Cana showed up at Natsu and Lucy's about a half hour ago. He's been gone for a few hours."

Levy felt dizzy and overwhelmed, faltering on her feet. Freed wrapped an arm around her waist, shooting a warning look at Gajeel when he moved to steady her too. Why was he still following them?

"We have to find him!" she cried out, "Does Gray know?"

"Your cells are off," Rufus stated, "But Natsu and Cana are working on telling the police and then we're going to cruise the city. We'll find him."

Levy's face was blanched, her entire body shaking as she took her cell out of her pocket, turning it on immediately, "Let's go. We need to start looking right away."

"Who's Silver?" Gajeel grunted, "Your new lover?"

Freed shot him a glare, "He's an 8 year old child, asshole. And he's missing. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

He opened the back door of the car for Levy, turning to Gajeel with daggers in his eyes after closing the door behind her.

"Levy has gone through hell to get over you," he hissed, "So do us all a favour and crawl back under whatever rock you came out from."

Gajeel sighed forlornly, "I can help find the kid."

Rufus put a hand on Freed's shoulder, shaking his head when it looked like Freed might lose his shit on Gajeel again.

Without answering, Freed rounded the car, then drove away without a backward glance.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Earlier…**_

* * *

 _Silver sniffed, knowing crying wasn't going to solve anything. He needed to get out of there...fast._

 _He was exhausted from thinking and willed himself to let it go until Gray left the kitchen. If he could make it to his bedroom, he would make sure to grab a sweater. Then he needed to get out of there. It would be necessary to find a somewhat warm place to spend the night. Tomorrow, he could figure out what his next move would be._

 _He wouldn't go home to Cana's. Silver had all but convinced himself that he was fine without her. If she wanted to abandoned him, fine. He wasn't going to stick around and wait for her to leave first._

 _He hadn't expected that his father didn't really want him either._

 _Despite himself, Silver felt new tears cascading down his cheeks._

 _He had gone home...to Gray's house after leaving Cana's. The front door was open, so he let himself in, immediately going to the fridge to get himself a snack._

 _At first, he didn't think his dad was home. It was silent inside the small house, but as he glanced around the kitchen, he recognized Levy's hair cutting kit, still strewn across the table. He frowned, following the line of discarded clothing that lead to his father's bedroom door. He could hear heavy panting and moaning coming from the other side of the door._

 _Silver didn't want to know what was going on in there...and he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out._

 _He retreated to the kitchen, sticking snacks and bottles of water inside his backpack. He would come back later._

 _The bedroom door opened, his father's laughter permeating the hallway as he stepped out, buck naked. Silver scrambled for the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen - the only one big enough to hide him. His backpack was still on the floor in front of the fridge, the fridge wide open._

" _Just stay there, Lev," Gray was telling her in a loud voice._

 _Silver reached out from the cupboard, hooking his backpack with curled fingers. The fridge closed on its own as he pulled the backpack inside the closet. He sat on the floor, willing himself to breathe quietly._

" _I'll get us something to eat and be right back," Gray told her. He paused at the door, "You know, I'm really glad Silver's gone this weekend. We needed this, Levy...quality, kid-free, time alone."_

 _Silver's chest felt like it had been crushed with a vice, but he willed himself to stay still as Gray entered the kitchen, singing softly to himself as he made sandwiches for him and Levy. He plucked the picnic basket from the corner cupboard beside Silver's hiding place, filling it with the goodies he'd made._

 _Silver was used to seeing his father walk around buck naked - it was just part of his personality - but the scratches on his back and circular marks on his chest alarmed him. What did she_ _do_ _to him? What were they doing in there?_

 _Either way...they did_ _not_ _want Silver around. He was going to have to find somewhere else to go._

 _His father picked up the picnic basket, happily rejoining Levy in the bedroom. Silver waited for the door to close, then emerged from his hiding place, beelining to his room to retrieve a sweater. He filled his backpack with more snacks and bottles of water, then headed for the door, his uncontrolled tears streaming down his face._

 _Of all the people in the world, Silver had been sure his father loved him the most._

 _Now, it seemed like nobody wanted him at all._

 _Fullbusters stick together…?_

 _...Apparently only until someone better came along._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Poor Silver. Poor, poor Silver._**

 ** _I had to get this chapter out because my laptop is going in for repairs. The adapter is not connecting with the computer and they think it's an internal issue. Talk about stress...no laptop for a couple weeks? Agghh!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be working on the next one (on my cell phone apparently) and getting it out ASAP._**

 ** _TTYL! (and please leave a review)_**

 ** _~Shana~_**


	21. Silent Night

_**A/N: Okay...so what happened to the summer? It seems like we skipped right over it! I hope you've all had a good one!**_

* * *

The mood was somber at the Dragneel household. Daniel, Sadie, and Clive sat in the living room together, silent as Lucy rushed around gathering flashlights and blankets, all while trying to track down a babysitter on her cell phone.

The children were worried...and wondering what was taking so long. A full half hour had passed since Rufus had dropped Daniel off, but there was no word that Silver had been found.

"He's fine," Daniel assured the younger ones, "Silver is smart. He won't go anywhere dangerous."

They could see Lucy shoving the blankets and flashlights into the family van through the window. It wasn't dark yet, but it would be soon, which only added to their urgency to find Silver.

"Why did he run away?" Sadie asked quietly.

Daniel shook his head, wishing he knew. There had been no signs at last night's hockey practice. Silver's mother had brought him and he had been as chatty as ever. There was nothing in his behavior that implied he was thinking about running away...which meant something bad had happened.

Lucy hurried into her bedroom, coming out moments later wearing full length jeans and a sweater. It was getting colder outside and her daytime shorts and t-shirt would not be warm enough if the search extended into the evening.

"A new sitter should be here any minute," she told Sadie and Clive, "Asuka wasn't available, but her mother's friend has a daughter that is willing to help us tonight."

"New?" Clive repeated.

"It's okay," Lucy assured him, "Asuka's mother says she's great."

"Can't we help too?" Daniel pressed, "There must be _something_ we can do."

"I need you to stay here and help the sitter, please," Lucy smiled fondly at the children. "I won't be gone long...but I need to be out looking for Silver too."

"Why is it taking so long to find him?" Sadie asked, clutching Happy to her body. Happy mewed, but didn't struggle to get away, sensing that his owner needed him.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm going to find out. I promise I'll let you know as soon as he's safe and sound."

Sadie nodded, leaning on Daniel's shoulder for support. She was scared. Silver had been gone for a long time.

"It will be okay," Lucy promised, turning to answer the knock at the door.

"Hi!" a cheery voice said, "I'm here to babysit."

"Come in!" Lucy exclaimed, ushering the girl inside.

Daniel, Sadie, and Clive looked at the pretty girl who followed Lucy to the kitchen to inspect the list of emergency contacts. She looked a little older than Asuka, but not by much. She had long, blue pigtails reaching almost to her knees. Sadie liked her hair.

"Kids," Lucy announced as they came back to the living room, "This is Wendy. Wendy, this is Daniel, Sadie, and Clive. I have to go now. I'll check in as soon as I can. Be good, okay?"

The kids nodded solemnly as Lucy slipped out the door without delay.

Wendy beamed at the younger kids, "So...got any games to pass the time?"

* * *

Gray barely knew Juvia. Their only interactions had been at the coffee shop, if you didn't count their abrupt meeting at the pool that one time. Still, from their limited time of being acquaintances, Gray could draw a few conclusions about the woman handcuffed to his wrist.

For one thing, she wasn't shy. Juvia had never made it a secret that she desired Gray. From the moment he'd helped her avert disaster with a tray of hot beverages, she never missed an opportunity to label his coffee cup with her phone number, inadvertently hold his hand a little too long while taking change from him, or stare shamelessly from behind the coffee bar, regardless of who he was there with. In a way, Gray had gotten used to this over time.

For another, Juvia was determined. Gray wasn't naive enough to believe she 'happened' to be at the pool the same day Gray and Levy had taken the boys. There was no way her hands 'accidentally' found his lap in the hot tub either. He was beginning to think she'd followed him more than once.

He also concluded that Juvia was approximately 333 lbs...because she was impossibly heavy dead weight as he continued to lumber up the stairs to the police station entrance. She sure as hell didn't _look_ to be 333 lbs, but Gray worked out regularly and could bench press 250 lbs...yet he could not get this stubborn-ass woman to budge more than an inch at a time. He had no idea how she was doing it, considering the heels she wore, but her raw determination had him at a standstill.

"What is your problem?" he yelled, drawing the gazes of curious onlookers.

" _We're going to have our date_!" she seethed, "So there's no need to go into the cop shop! Let's turn around and go back to the restaurant!"

"No chance in hell!" Gray bellowed back, "Something is wrong and I have to go find out what!"

He pulled on her wrists again, gaining a step in the right direction.

Juvia's brow furrowed as she yanked back, pulling Gray down 2 stairs, "That's unacceptable! You agreed to this and I _refuse_ to let you back out now!"

Gray growled, taking a deep breath to control his temper. Natsu and Cana were inside and he needed to know why. He needed to find out what was going on and fast. Perhaps if he tried a gentler approach.

He stopped struggling, his head lowering as he composed himself, "Juvia...the date is off regardless. My ex-girlfriend and best friend just went into the station. I didn't see my son with them. I need to know what's going on. Please."

He lifted his eyes, softening his expression to plead with her to understand. Juvia froze, her stance relaxing as she saw the fear in his eyes. This was no longer about his resistance to her.

"I'll agree to the date a different day," he stated, "One hour. Dinner only. No dessert. And Levy is coming with me. Just let me find out what's going on...please."

Juvia bit her lower lip, a little pleased that he was willing to go through with the date, even if it wouldn't be tonight.

"I'm worried about my son," he added, his dark eyes lined with apprehension.

Juvia nodded slowly, "I'll wait here for you."

"You _can't_ wait here for me," Gray reminded her, "We're handcuffed together...unless you have the key with you."

She shook her head. She had left it at home quite purposely.

"Then you'll have to come in with me."

Juvia was about to agree when she remembered the jewelry store incident. She was sure the police would know her face.

"I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"Juvia…" Gray warned.

Juvia sighed, relenting since he had just bared his soul to her, "I may and not have had an 'issue' recently that the cops might or might not want to talk to me about."

Gray shook his head, "That's really...not my concern…I need to know why Natsu and Cana are here, and if you don't have the key, then you have to come too."

Juvia nodded, "Alright then. I supposed there's no choice."

Gray offered her a small smile, turning to head up the stairs. He had just taken his first step when he realized she had started in the other direction, their hands yanking painfully against the handcuffs.

"You just said there was no choice but to come with me!" Gray thundered, "Dammit Juvia!"

"I never said that!" she yelled back, "I said there was no choice! I'm leaving!"

Gray let out a frustrated growl, then reached around Juvia's waist.

"So bold!" she cried out.

She yelped as he threw her over his shoulder, taking two steps at a time, despite Juvia's kicking and screaming.

He took it back. She wasn't 333 lbs.

But the stubborn conclusion was bang on.

* * *

Cana's eyes were bloodshot, but Natsu was pretty sure it wasn't from crying anymore. She was seething mad, losing patience with the idiot police officer.

He put his hand on her shoulder, warning her silently to calm down.

"I'm almost done," the police office - Sawyer - promised her, "We have the photo scanned and I'm just sending it to my supervisor. Your son's description will be distributed to every police officer in Magnolia within 10 minutes."

Cana's hands were still shaking. Natsu made sure to keep his hand on her shoulder or elbow at all times to keep her from leaving. She was aggravated that reporting Silver's disappearance was taking so long. They were wasting valuable searching time. He agreed with her, but the more eyes looking, the better.

Sawyer looked up from his computer screen, "He's going to come talk to you. You'll be free to conduct your own search, but he just wants to ask a few more questions."

"More waiting!" Cana cried out in frustration.

Natsu sighed heavily, hoping that Freed and Rufus were being more productive than they were...and that they had located Gray and Levy.

"You talk to the detective," Cana said, whirling on her foot, "I'm going to find Silver."

"Cana, wait!" Natsu cried out, grabbing her arm.

Her chest was heaving again, the anguished gleam coming back into her eyes. Natsu had managed to talk her down, assuring her everyone he knew would do everything in their power to help find Silver, but he didn't know if it would work a second time. He couldn't blame her for being panicked. He knew how he'd feel if Sadie or Clive went missing.

"Please," Natsu said in an even voice, "We need to give Silver's description to the police officers...answer any questions they need to do their jobs better… then we'll go out looking again. You're scared and upset...and you should not be out looking alone. That's why you came to us, right?"

Cana nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she took a long, cleansing breath.

"Ms. Alberona?" a male voice called.

Natsu frowned. He was pretty sure he'd heard that voice before. He turned toward the voice, his eyes widening.

"Jellal?"

Jellal stared at Natsu for a second, a slow smile spreading across his face, "Natsu, right? It's good to see you again...despite the unfortunate circumstances."

Natsu nodded, "Not that the last circumstances were any less unfortunate."

"Yes," Jellal agreed, a twinkle in his eye, "How _is_ your friend?"

"He's fine..." Natsu gestured to Cana, "This is his ex-girlfriend. It's their son that's missing. Cana, this is Jellal. Not sure if you've met him, but he's dating Erza."

"I'm going to _marry_ Erza," Jellal corrected, "We just got engaged."

"Wow!" Natsu let out an impressed snort, "You work fast."

Cana nodded, pausing briefly to check him out. She had heard about Erza's new fiance at their last girl's night. He was every bit as hot as Erza had made him out to be. That, however, was the last thing on her mind right now.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy conversation about that right now," she said sharply, "I need to be out looking for Silver."

Jellal ignored Natsu's quip, focusing on Cana instead, "I can see that you're impatient, Ms. Alberona. If you can give me an accurate description of what he was wearing today, we can process the report, then get out on the streets as soon as possible. Where _is_ Gray? I would assume he's beside himself with panic too."

"He will be once he knows," Cana agreed, "We've been trying to get a hold of him for hours. His cell is off."

Jellal frowned, "It's not possible Silver is with him?"

Cana shook her head, "It's my weekend. Silver overheard a conversation I was having with my boyfriend and got angry at me."

"It's not like him to take off like this, though," Natsu added, "We've been by Gray's house, all the parks Silver frequents, his school, and even the hockey rink."

"If he went to Gray, would Gray have taken him somewhere to talk?" Jellal asked.

"Not without informing me," Cana denied, "Gray and I have had our share of differences, but he always puts Silver first. He would make sure Silver told me where he was, even if he needed space."

"So there's no chance that Gray would take off with him?" Jellal pushed.

"Hold on!" Natsu intervened sternly. He didn't like where Jellal was going with this, "Gray would never do that!"

"I'm not saying he would necessarily," Jellal replied, "I'm just saying Silver is nowhere to be found...and neither is Gray…"

Natsu folded his arms, a scowl on his face, "It's not possible. If anything, Gray has been the one constant in Silver's life! There is no chance that he'd take off with Silver! He doesn't need to. Gray's not perfect, but he's a helluva father!"

"I'm not saying he's isn't!" Jellal said again, getting off the edge of his desk. He stood to his full height, towering several inches over Natsu, "I have to explore every possibility!"

"There's no way he'd do something so illegal!" Natsu insisted, firmly holding his ground with the larger man.

Cana opened her mouth to join Natsu in defending Gray when the front door crashed open. A man huffed inside with a woman in a blue dress hoisted over his shoulder. Several surrounding cops stood, watching the new arrivals with wary curiosity.

The man froze, moving the woman's arm from his face as he glanced around the office, zeroing in on Cana and Natsu. He stalked toward them, the woman kicking and screaming with each step.

"Gray?" Cana asked, her eyes wide, "Where did you come from?"

"I saw you and Flame Brain come in here! What happened?" Gray explained, dropping the woman to her feet.

She harrumphed loudly, scornfully plopping herself into the chair beside them.

The entire station ground to a halt, all eyes on the newcomers. Gray's shirt had somehow disappeared. The woman's blue hair was disheveled, her dress torn in more than one place. All eyes drifted from the pair's faces to the handcuffs that connected them. Natsu glanced at the woman again, his eyes widening as he realized...that wasn't Levy, but the barista from the coffee shop they frequented.

"I am so confused right now," he dead-panned.

Gray growled, shooting Juvia an angry glare, "She handcuffed herself to me because I was trying to back out of our date. We were coming here to see if the police could help us out with a key when I saw you two coming in."

"You agreed to the date," Juvia huffed stubbornly.

"I told you it was off!" Gray shot back.

"And now it's back on!" she reminded him haughtily.

"For _one hour,_ " he reminded her, "Not tonight...and _with_ Levy's company!"

She scoffed, "I hardly think her presence is necessary."

Gray didn't dignify her comment with a response, his eyes focusing on Cana's state of distress. Her eyes were red and her puffy cheeks indicated that she had been crying recently, and hard. He crossed the room, yanking Juvia behind him. Sinking to his knees, he put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Silver?"

Cana choked back a sob, closing her eyes. Moments ago, she had been desperate to find Gray...to tell him their son was missing. Now faced with him, she was terrified to tell him the truth.

"Where's Silver?" Gray repeated, glancing at Natsu with wild eyes.

Juvia perked her ears, realizing Gray had been correct. Something was wrong.

"We don't know," Natsu told him as calmly as he could, "He... ran away from Cana's."

Gray dropped his hand from Cana's shoulders, "Why would he do that?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Jellal put in.

Gray glanced up at him, noticing who it was. He looked different in a suit than in the waiter uniform and it took a moment for Gray to recognize him.

"Jellal? What are you doing here? I thought you were with special forces."

"I was," Jellal stated, "I've taken a job as a detective to be here in Magnolia with Erza. How's your ass?"

Gray grimaced, remembering the pain of a gunshot wound, "It's fine. Now about my son...what the hell happened? Silver would never run without a good reason."

All eyes turned to Cana. She gulped, knowing she was going to have to tell them the whole truth. She hadn't even told the full story to the Dragneels.

"Cana?" Jellal asked gently.

Gray pushed Juvia away as she tried to give him a supportive hug, glancing up at his best friend. It was rare to see Natsu so solemn.

"He ran off," Cana told him, working really hard to keep her composure, "He overheard me talking with my... boyfriend about possibly moving out of the city. We had a fight and he stormed off to his room. When I went back to talk after giving him a few moments, he was gone."

Gray stared at her, suppressing his urge to yell, "What the hell, Cana? Don't you know how much he worries about you leaving again? You can't have conversations like that in front of him!"

"It was through a closed door!" Cana shouted, "He wasn't supposed to be listening! He was supposed to be asleep like a normal kid. I didn't mean for this to happen, Gray. I swear!"

"Save it!" Gray scowled, "I don't want to hear it right now!"

He stood abruptly, pushing past Natsu to Jellal, then thrusting the hand that was joined to Juvia in front of him.

"Unlock us. Get her off of me."

Several other officers were watching the spectacle now, all waiting to see how the newcomer hotter-than-shit detective would handle this.

"I need to know how you got handcuffed in the first place," Jellal stated.

Juvia blushed, looking down at her feet.

"I already told you! _She_ did it!" Gray seethed, "I tried to break our date and she wouldn't take no for an answer! Undo the cuffs! I need to go find _my_ son!"

"I'm sorry, Gray!" Cana whimpered, standing from her chair.

"Don't apologize to _me,_ " Gray growled. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, "So help me, Cana...if something has happened to him…"

The first officer Cana and Natsu had spoken to was trying to undo the cuffs with his keys, shaking his head when he didn't have a key that would fit the lock. 'Not industry standard', was his excuse before shrugging and walking away, barely attempting to hide the laughter from his face.

"We're sending out Silver's picture to every squad car in Magnolia," Jellal assured them, pulling out his own set of keys. He surveyed the lock, thumbing through his keys until he found the one he was looking for.

Gray was growing increasingly frustrated as none of Jellal's keys fit either, "We're wasting time. Can't we cut them apart?"

"The evidence and tool rooms are locked until tomorrow now," Sawyer put in, glancing at Jellal for confirmation, "They have a time lock after 5:00 pm."

"You'll have to get the original key," Jellal agreed, glancing at Juvia, "Why do I recognize you?"

Juvia opened her mouth to respond when she noted one of the officers staring at her, then glancing to a paper in his hands, then back to her.

"It's at the house!" Juvia volunteered suddenly, almost cheerfully, "I was hoping to show you where I live tonight anyway! I have champagne chilling...we can have supper there. You'll need to keep your strength up -"

Gray wasn't listening, dragging a still-dreaming Juvia toward the door, Natsu and Cana on his heels.

Jellal scratched his head, lamenting to himself that this was possibly the strangest case he'd ever come across...and he'd seen some doozies as a special agent.

"The alert has been issued," one of the officers told Jellal, handing him a copy, "Every cop in Fiore will have their eyes peeled."

"Good," Jellal thrust it back, taking out his cell phone as he headed for his desk to gather his keys.

"Where are you going?" the officer demanded.

"I'm going to pick up my fiancee," Jellal called over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "Erza will want to look for the kid too - she and the family are good friends."

* * *

"There's Lucy," Rufus pointed to the mini-van pulling to a stop across the street.

Rufus, Freed and Levy were backtracking from Cana's house in the hopes of coming up with a clue. They remained empty handed, however. Now, they were outside Silver's favourite park. There were no signs of him there either, but they remained for a few extra minutes to allow time for Lucy to catch up.

"Natsu says he and Cana just left the police station!" Lucy shouted as she got out of the car, crossing the street to join them, "Gray is with them too."

Levy let out a sigh, grateful that Gray knew about the situation, but it did little to relieve her anxiety.

"Does he know what happened?" Freed asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Only that Cana and Silver had a fight before he took off. Gray is livid."

"I want to go to the station," Levy said immediately, "I need to be with Gray."

"We'll meet up with them, Lev, but first Natsu said to start out from here and trace the path back to Cana's house."

"It's already been done!" Levy cried out, "He wasn't anywhere and it's cold out! It's going to get dark in an hour!"

"We should split up," Freed agreed, "Lucy, are you okay to drive?"

Lucy nodded, "I'm scared and worried, but I'm fine. I'll take Levy and we'll head down Main Street."

Rufus was already heading for Freed's car, "We'll take the back roads to the arena again. It's been a while since it's been checked."

"Lucy!" Freed called from outside his car door, "Gajeel is back. Keep a watch out for him. Don't let him near Levy again. Call me immediately if he shows his face."

Lucy's eyes widened, her heart pounding. No wonder Levy looked so overwhelmed. Not only was a child that she cared about missing, but her ex was back in town.

The two men sped off, leaving Lucy to guide Levy to her car. She had seen Levy upset many times before, but never to this magnitude. Her eyes were blank as she stared straight ahead, waiting anxiously for Lucy to open the doors. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Lev…" she said softly once they were inside the van, "Talk to me."

She pulled out onto the street, her eyes peeled for any sign of the black-haired boy they both loved so much.

Levy sniffed heavily, unable to form words. Her lower lip trembled, her fingers fidgeting on her lap.

"It's so cold outside," Levy whispered so low, Lucy had to strain to hear her.

Lucy reached over, turning the heat on. Levy choked back a sob, making Lucy's heart lurch. Even now, after facing the man that had devastated her so much, Levy's thoughts were on Silver. Her breathing became laboured as she tried to control her panic, her entire body shaking.

Lucy pulled the van aside, putting it in park before turning to her friend with opened arms.

The dam broke and Levy collapsed into Lucy's embrace, her heaving sobs finally taking over.

* * *

Wendy realized that playing a game with the kids was futile. None of them bothered to focus on the Trouble board. They weren't even getting mad when she repeatedly sent their 'men' back 'home'.

"Do your parents have ice cream?" she suggested.

Sadie shook her head, "We usually go out for ice cream. Daddy's not fond of it, so mom makes it special for us."

Wendy tilted her head, considering whether it would appropriate for her to take the kids out. She wanted to lift their spirits. She had never seen such melancholy kids.

She decided against it since this was her first time babysitting the trio. She didn't know their parents well enough to think they'd entrust her with driving them around town, and she didn't know the kids well enough to trust that they wouldn't run off.

"It's taking so long," Sadie murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know you're worried," Wendy sympathized, pulling Clive onto her lap, "But your mother says everyone they know is out there searching. I'm sure they'll find him soon."

Daniel sighed as he started cleaning up the game, "I hope he's okay."

"What if we try to help them?" Wendy proposed, "Can you think of any places that he would go that we could suggest to your parents?"

"They already checked the ice rink," Daniel said.

"And the parks," Sadie added.

"School," Clive put in.

"He wouldn't go there," Sadie sighed, "Not on a weekend."

Plue let out a sharp bark, running to the back door.

Wendy put Clive down on the couch, "I'm going to let the dog out, okay? You guys keep thinking."

She felt terrible for the kids, wishing there was something more she could do to help. Plue bounded out into the yard as soon as she opened the door. The evening air was brisk, chilling her instantly. She closed the door and decided to search for a snack that the kids could share to keep their minds off things, even for a few minutes.

She found some chocolate chips and raisins, so she mixed them together. That had been one of her favourite snacks when she was younger, and still was. She was sure the kids would like it as well. She also found some crackers, so she cut up some lunch meat and cheese to go with it. Maybe a picnic on the floor would help distract the kids.

Plue wasn't barking anymore. She opened the door, calling him lightly, then a little more forcefully when he didn't come immediately.

"I'll get him!" Sadie offered, grabbing her slippers from the shoe rack.

Wendy nodded, "Come right back. It's getting too cold to play outside."

Wendy watched through the glass window as she put the snack she had made into bowls, then took it to the living room. Sadie traipsed along the backside of the fence, following Plue.

"Not hungry," Clive murmured.

"Just a few bites," Wendy encouraged.

Daniel took a handful of the chocolate chip/raisin combination, "It's good, Clive."

"Cheese and crackers too," Wendy added, winking at the little boy, "Do you want some milk?"

Clive nodded eagerly, taking a cracker.

"I have a great idea," Wendy said, a twinkle in her eyes, "We'll get Plue and Sadie back in, then we'll build a fort."

"Fort?" Clive asked.

"It'll be really cool," Wendy promised, "Why don't you and Daniel go find some big blankets we can use?"

Wendy smiled as both boys scrambled down the hall, then retreated to the kitchen.

It was getting dark. She could make out Sadie's silhouette underneath the treehouse. She was standing perfectly still as she watched Plue finish his business.

Wendy opened the door, "Come in, Sadie! It's freezing out there!"

Sadie stood still for a moment longer then grabbed Plue by the collar, forcing him toward the back door of the house.

"You should have worn a jacket," Wendy scolded her as Sadie shivered upon closing the door.

Sadie didn't say anything, following Plue as he gave a sharp bark, then went to find his boy in the living room.

Wendy frowned, glancing out the back door before she closed it. She was worried about Sadie. She was only a four year old child and the emotions of knowing her friend was lost could be overwhelming.

Hopefully, constructing an epic fort in the living room would take her mind off things.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were now in the back of Natsu's car, Cana taking the front seat. They were going to check Gray's house again before going to Juvia's to unlock the handcuffs. It was against Gray's better judgement to let the crazy woman know where he lived, but her obsession with him was the last priority on his mind.

"We should swing by the park again too," Cana murmured, barely audible. "Maybe he's there…"

Gray's panic level was escalating, "He _should_ be at home, eating supper and watching something stupid on TV!"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Cana seethed, "Mavis, Gray...I'm not perfect, but I would never purposely hurt Silver. Don't you know that by now? I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't serious about raising him."

"That sure as hell didn't stop you from discussing - _within ear shot -_ that you'd be willing to leave him again!" Gray yelled.

"I haven't agreed to go!" Cana shouted back, "Mavis, Gray! I know you're worried, but it's not like I wanted this to happen!"

"She's as anxious as you are," Natsu put in from the driver's seat before Cana could respond, "And right now isn't time for the blame game."

He screeched to a halt in front of Gray's house, Gray opening the door before the car was fully stopped. He stuck his legs out the door, jerking to a halt as he realized he had to wait for Juvia to climb out after him.

"You had better know _exactly_ where that key is!" he warned her, "We're going straight to your place if Silver's not here!"

Juvia was too busy taking in the surroundings of Gray's neighbourhood to worry about his comment. It was positively perfect in her eyes - a quiet side-street with lots of open green space. The house itself was small, but Juvia supposed they could always add a room to the back for more space. She blushed madly. The thought of moving in with Gray was…

Gray yanked on the handcuffs as he fumbled with the door keys, jerking her hand forward.

"Hey! Not so rough!" she chastised before her pupils morphed into heart shapes again, "At least not like this."

Gray ignored her again, swinging the front door wide, "SILVER?! SILVER, ARE YOU HERE?!"

Cana and Natsu entered the house behind them, cringing as poor Juvia's arm was nearly ripped out of its socket from Gray hurrying down the hall, hurriedly pushing every door ajar.

"He's not here," Cana murmured.

Natsu touched her shoulder for support as her face fell.

"Should we check Cana's house again?" Juvia suggested, "Maybe he's gone home?"

"Lucy, Levy, Rufus and Freed are covering the routes to Cana's," Natsu told them, "I think we should get those cuffs off, then recheck the parks and the hockey arena."

"Levy…" Gray whispered, suddenly longing for her comfort. She would be worried too. Unfortunately, this wasn't the time to try to get in touch with her. She would be at the meeting downtown. He'd catch up to her then.

"Where do you live, Juvia?" Cana asked, trying to distract herself.

"I have an apartment here in Magnolia," Juvia answered monotonously, pausing as she surveyed the room. Someone asked her to elaborate, but she barely heard them speak.

Juvia's mind was focusing on the scene in front of her. Something wasn't right. The kitchen was a mess with empty dishes on the counters and the telltale remnants of sandwich making materials. There was a bag on the table, various instruments for cutting hair on a towel. But what caught her eye was the partially open cupboard.

"He's been here," she murmured. The room froze, Gray, Cana and Natsu staring at her as she pulled Gray over to the cupboard and opened it.

"What do you mean he's been here?" Gray demanded, "There's no signs of him being anywhere _near_ here!"

"Yes, there are!" Juvia insisted, "Look...the flour in the cupboard. It spilled just outside...and that's a footprint."

Everyone gathered around, staring at the very slight print.

"Oh my gawd, she's right!" Cana exclaimed as she stooped to take a closer look, "That shoe print is too small to be Gray's."

"But why would he hide in the cupboard?" Natsu wondered.

Juvia glanced around the kitchen, finding another trace of flour about 4 feet away, "Where's his bedroom, Gray?"

The four of them scurried through the door, noting Silver's bed was still neatly made. Juvia pointed to a half-open dresser drawer, but Gray shook his head. He couldn't tell if anything was missing. Everything seemed to be exactly in place.

Cana couldn't help the tears from welling in her eyes, "Why did he leave again if he came home?"

Gray felt the same pang of anguish that Cana did. This was very unusual for Silver. They were so very close. If Silver came home because he was mad at Cana, he would have used the home phone to call Gray. He would want Gray to talk him through whatever he was feeling.

He let out a breath, closing his eyes to try to get into Silver's head...what could he be thinking? He would never purposely avoid Gray.

 _Unless…_

Gray's face turned purple, wondering if there was any possibility that Silver had returned home while he was in the bedroom with Levy.

Gray moved to Silver's desk to grab paper, "If he comes back, we'll need to make sure he doesn't leave again."

He sighed, once again cursing the handcuffs as Juvia's hand settled on top of his, moving with the pen on the paper as he wrote his note, then a second note. He left one on the desk, strolling out to the kitchen to leave the other on the kitchen table.

' _Silver...if you get this note, DO NOT GO ANYWHERE. Call me on my cell right away. Whatever has happened, we'll get through it, but your mother and I are beside ourselves with worry. We love you very much - please stay here and call us immediately.'_

Guilt panged at him as he worried that Silver had left the house because Gray was busy with Levy. He couldn't think of another reason why he would come and go. If Gray hadn't been home when Silver came, there was no explanation as to why he'd hide in the cupboard.

"The window was closed in Silver's room..." Juvia said thoughtfully, "...but I don't think he went through the front door."

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked.

Juvia pointed to another slight trace of a foot print pointed away from the front door. She pulled Gray behind her to the patio doors, putting her free hand on the door handle. She glanced at him before pulling the sliding glass door open.

"It's not locked," Gray stated incredulously.

"So he was in the backyard?" Cana exclaimed, "How did I not notice that when I was here earlier? I checked the gates! They were untouched!"

Juvia and Gray stepped out on the patio, Juvia glancing around the yard.

"Yes," Juvia said slowly, "He didn't use the gates."

She pulled Gray toward the corner of the yard, Cana and Natsu following close behind. Cedar bushes lined the back of the fence line.

"See?" Juvia asked, pointing to the soil underneath, "It's disturbed."

Gray exchanged glances with Natsu. She was right again.

Juvia pushed back the bushes, dragging Gray behind her as she exposed the chain link fence behind. There was a hole in the fence leading out to the alley behind the house. Neither Gray or Juvia would be able to fit through it, but an 8 year old child could.

"Let's go check out the alley," Juvia suggested.

"There's no time. Alleys are full of stuff. We'll never find the trail. But we do need to let the others know that Silver was here," Cana stated, "We need to regroup and form proper search teams."

"And get rid of these handcuffs!" Gray added.

"The handcuffs are the least of our problems," Juvia huffed.

"I can use the garden shears from the shed!" Gray argued, "It'll take 5 minutes!"

Natsu grinned devilishly, "There's also an axe. Worst case scenario, I can hack the chain apart."

"I'm not comfortable with that!" Juvia exclaimed, "You'll hack our hands apart! The key is at my house - I know _exactly_ where it is! We'll just go to my house - just the two of us - no reason for Tweedledee and Tweedledumber to come."

"Heyyyy!" Natsu scowled, "Not cool….what did I ever do to you?"

"We're not going to your house. Let's get the axe," Gray interjected, "Cana! How steady is your hand?"

" _There's no time_!" Cana bellowed, her voice shrill.

All three of her companions stopped arguing, eyeing the young mother. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Please," Cana said in a lower voice, "We need to regroup _._ Can we just focus on some sort of plan?"

"What about the alley?" Juvia interrupted, "He was here - and that's the way he left."

"We're not going to find him there now," Cana shook her head, "Wherever he went, he's long gone. We'll never be able to find his trail."

"I can track him," Juvia argued, "Just give me 10 minutes in the alley...I can figure out which way he went!"

"Drop it, Juvia," Gray growled.

The group fell into an awkward silence, staring each other down.

"Get the axe," Juvia said finally, "If you won't look through the alley with me, I'll search on my own."

"You don't have to search at all," Gray reminded her, "You don't even know Silver. But I agree that we need these cuffs off."

Cana huffed, "Gimme your keys, Natsu. I'll go ahead."

"No, you won't," Natsu replied sternly as he opened the shed, "This won't take long."

A moment later, he reappeared with a pair of shears, snapping the blades twice to demonstrate how sharp they were.

Gray slammed his arm down on the patio table, forcing Juvia to do the same.

"We're ready," Gray told him, "On the count of 3."

* * *

Lucy released her embrace with Levy, both of them sitting back into their seats to wipe the last of their tears.

"That's a lot to take on all at once," Lucy sympathized, "It's exciting that you and Gray are finally together, but you're really worried about Silver...and Gajeel picked the worst time to show up. You've had a busy day."

"I always imagined what I'd say to him," Levy admitted meekly, "I was going to hold out...make sure he knew just how angry I was, then find a way to forgive him for leaving."

"You didn't…" Lucy asked, her eyes wide. "You won't…"

Levy shook her head, "No. When I saw Gajeel today, there was a part of me that wanted to at least hear him out...but I didn't feel compelled to run into his arms like I thought I would. I didn't want him to hug me...or apologize over and over again...I just wanted him to leave. I wanted to see Gray."

She paused, taking another shaky breath as she finally admitted what Lucy had been prodding for since they met up.

"I love Gray, Lu. I mean...I really, _really_ love him."

Lucy sighed happily, her mouth curved into a proud smile, "I'm so happy for you, Lev. For both of you."

"I want to be happy about it too," Levy whispered, her eyes beginning to water again, "But I can't...not until we find Silver. Nothing else matters...I just want to find him."

"You love him too," Lucy said softly, stroking Levy's arm supportively.

Levy nodded, brushing away her tears.

"Is that weird? To love a child that's not really mine?" Levy asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No. It's a good thing. Silver is extremely important to Gray and a relationship with Gray would work unless you loved Silver too. Silver is very lucky to have so many people that care about him. He's angry right now, but kids don't stay angry for long. He'll turn up when he's ready to be found."

"I hope so," Levy murmured.

"Me too," Lucy admitted. She glanced at her cell, "Rufus and Freed want to meet us downtown."

Levy wiped the last of her tears away, "That's a good idea."

She felt a bit better after her breakdown. She was lucky to have so many people that loved her too. Lucy really was the best friend she could ever ask for.

* * *

It was very satisfying to see all three children laughing gleefully as they entered their new fort in the living room. A part of Wendy wondered if Lucy would be unimpressed since they'd used almost every blanket in the house, but it really was a _grand_ fort! They used both couches and the Lazy Boy, propping up the centre with kitchen chairs. There was enough room inside for all three kids and even Wendy to sit down and eat the snacks she had made.

Best of all, she had managed to distract them from worrying about their missing friend.

"Can we sleep in here?" Daniel asked, his eyes bright.

"Maybe," Wendy hummed, "We'll have to ask Lucy. She said bedtime is at 8:00, lights out at 9:00."

"It's 8:30," Daniel pointed out.

Wendy laughed, "I won't tell if you don't."

Plue was pacing again, running in and out from the fort to the back door.

"That dog!" Wendy exclaimed, "Does he always run around this much?"

"Pee," Clive told her.

"Are you going to go out with him this time?" Wendy asked, her eyes teasing him.

Clive shook his head, "Dark. Cold. Sade go."

Sadie didn't have to be asked twice, backing out of the fort.

"I'll come with you," Wendy offered.

"No! It's okay! I do this all the time!" Sadie told her.

"Wear a jacket this time!" Wendy warned, "It's too cold to go out there without one. I don't want you catching cold."

Sadie nodded, then disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Okay," Gray huffed, his frustration mounting, "The ax blade is too dull. The shears aren't strong enough to break the chain...what are our other options?"

"To forget about it and go look for our son!" Cana snapped.

"There's a blow torch in here!" Natsu announced from inside the shed, "We could melt the chain apart."

"No way!" Juvia cried out, "You'll burn our hands - and I only did my nails last night!'

"There's also a can of freon," Natsu offered, "Maybe if we freeze the chain first, it'll break apart easier."

"Great idea," Cana drawled sarcastically, "If you want to explode. Forget it, Gray! Just bring her with us!"

""There's a stick of dynamite in here!" Natsu called from the shed.

"HELL NO!" Juvia yelled, Cana echoing her.

"Maybe the chainsaw can cut it apart?" came Natsu's voice.

"You're crazy!" Juvia bellowed, "There's no way you're getting near me with any of those things!"

"Maybe I can wire the lock," Cana suggested, pulling a bobby pin from her hair. She stuck it into the lock on Gray's side of the cuffs, trying to trigger the mechanism.

"This will take forever," Juvia dead-panned.

"Well, we have to do something!" Gray yelled, "You're holding us back from our search, Juvia. Why the hell couldn't you just take no for an answer? Why do you have to be so stubborn and obsessive? Because of you, Silver might spend the night alone tonight!"

Juvia reeled back, stunned from his harsh words. Cana and Natsu exchanged surprised glances. Everyone, including Gray, knew Silver's disappearance wasn't in any way Juvia's fault. Juvia did not deserve his wrath.

Juvia's eyebrows furrowed as her shock turned to anger.

"I have nothing to do with Silver's disappearance," Juvia stressed in a low voice, "I already explained that I just wanted you to see that we work well together. I had no idea Silver would go missing."

Gray started to nod, acknowledging his fault, but Juvia wasn't done yet.

"All night, you have been bitching at Cana. We get it. You're scared and worried," Juvia was pushing Gray backward with her pointer finger, her eyes gleaming red, "But that does not give you a free pass to be an asshole."

Gray reeled back in shock. Natsu snickered, turning his head so that Gray wouldn't see the amusement on his face. Cana's expression didn't change, her eyes dark and sad.

"You're right," Gray admitted, "Our son is out there somewhere - alone. And I...am terrified."

"We all are," Natsu put in, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, "But Juvia's right. It's not fair to take your anger out on everyone else."

Gray nodded, "I'm sorry, Juvia… you too, Cana."

Cana offered him a half-smile, "It's my fault. I know that. But please understand, I'm just as scared as you."

Natsu clapped his hands, snapping everyone out of the awkward moment, "Alright...so next stop, Juvia's house."

The quartet headed for Natsu's car in silence, each trapped in their own thoughts. Gray's guilt compounded. He was unable to shake the feeling that Cana was not the only parent to blame. And perhaps that was bothering him more than anything.

* * *

"Thank you."

Levy sighed, turning to wait for Lucy as she finished talking to an elderly couple. She didn't have to ask the results. Nobody on this street had seen Silver.

Both ladies slipped the pictures back in their pocket just as Freed and Rufus joined them from the other side of the street.

"He hasn't come down Main Street," Rufus said breathlessly, "At least not in the last while."

"Well, he hasn't been down this street either," Lucy informed them, "Still no sign at the arena. We're running out of places to look."

"Any word from Gray?" Levy asked hopefully.

Freed shook his head, "Only that Silver isn't at his house. Plus something about a crazy barista? I didn't quite catch that last bit."

Rufus glanced at his watch, "I wouldn't mind checking on the kids, Lucy. We've been gone awhile."

"We'll understand if you have to go," Lucy sighed, "But Daniel is welcome to spend the night if you want to keep looking. My kids should be getting to bed soon too."

"Silver is important to us too. We can ask Daniel what he thinks...maybe tuck them in," Rufus suggested.

Lucy nodded, turning to Levy, "What if I go with Rufus for now? You and Freed can check the arcade and the ice cream shop."

Levy exchanged glances with Freed, who looked a little disappointed that he wouldn't be working with Rufus for little while. He shook it off quickly, grabbing Levy by the elbow to steer her toward his car. Daylight was dwindling fast.

"How are you holding up?" he asked Levy as he started up the car.

Levy shrugged, "We've been so busy searching, I haven't let myself think. I wish I knew how Gray was."

"Why haven't you called him?" Freed asked, turning the corner. They were near the arcade.

"His focus doesn't need to be on me right now," Levy said softly, "We texted earlier. He knows we're out looking for Silver too...so we'll catch up later."

There was a tense silence as Freed pulled up to the arcade, Freed feeling the unspoken anxiety that Levy had over the missing boy. Both peered hopefully into the window. There were a lot of teenagers there. They would have to go inside to know for sure if Silver was among them.

Levy really hoped so. It was scaring her that it was taking them so long to find him.

* * *

Clive yawned as the movie ended on Wendy's tablet. They had just watched 'Cars', per his request.

"Bedtime," she announced, turning her tablet off.

Sadie and Daniel both groaned, but Clive looked almost relieved.

They heard the key turning in the lock, indicating that someone was home. All four scrambled out of the fort, watching the door expectantly.

"Hey, you guys!" Lucy greeted, opening her arms for hugs.

Sadie and Clive embraced her immediately, Daniel hugging his uncle.

"Find Silver?" Clive asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Rufus shook his head, "Soon, we hope, buddy. We came to check on you. Daniel...do you want to go home? I'd like to keep looking, but I know it's getting close to bedtime."

"I'm okay here," Daniel promised him, "I'd rather that you keep looking."

Rufus nodded, ruffling Daniel's hair.

"In that case, you can have top bunk in Clive's room, Daniel," Lucy told him, "Wendy...I think it would be best if everyone slept in their bedrooms. Are you able to stay a little longer? I'd like to keep looking too. Will your parents mind if you spent the night? You can sleep in the spare bedroom."

Wendy took out her cell phone, "I'm sure it's not a problem."

She disappeared into the kitchen to make her phone call.

"Will you wake us up if you find him?" Daniel asked.

Both Rufus and Lucy nodded.

Wendy returned from the kitchen, "It's not a problem. I can stay."

"Thank you," Lucy clasped her hands gratefully, "There are spare toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet for you and Daniel. We're going to go again then."

The parents hugs their kids and slipped out the door.

"Okay!" Wendy announced, "Let's get ready for bed."

The kids groaned, but didn't put up much of a fight. They were all tired.

* * *

"What do you mean the key isn't where you put it?" Gray demanded, "You said you knew _exactly_ where it was!"

"I did!" Juvia exclaimed, checking the top of the dishwasher again, "This is where I put it! I swear!"

Cana rolled her eyes, a little tired of Juvia's games, "This is ridiculous. You two figure it out, okay? I'm done waiting around."

She headed for the door, stomping her feet as she went.

Natsu glanced toward the door, then back at Gray, "She shouldn't be alone, Gray. She's not stable."

"Go," Gray sighed, "I'll be along as soon as I can."

Natsu nodded, then rushed after Cana.

Gray turned back to Juvia, sighing heavily again, "Okay. No key. What have you got around here that will pry this apart?"

"I don't have a lot," Juvia said needlessly.

Gray could appreciate that. Juvia had obviously built her belongings from the ground up. Her couch was old and torn in a couple places, but it looked comfortable. She had a small TV and a mismatched table and chairs set. There wasn't much in her apartment, but she kept it tidy.

"I'll try to slip my hand out," Juvia suggested, pulling him over to the kitchen sink.

She slathered her wrist in dish soap and turned on the warm water.

"That day...in the coffee shop," Juvia said softly as she poured on more dish soap, "The day that you saved me…"

"They were hot beverages," Gray replied, "They wouldn't have killed you."

Juvia shrugged, now attempting to pull her slender wrist out the cuff, "Maybe it wasn't a big deal to you, maybe it wasn't life threatening, but to me, it was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Things like that don't happen in my life."

Gray watched her concentrate on maneuvering her wrist out of the cuff, her eyes sad. She was close, but her knuckles her were in the way. She turned her hand to try a different position.

"Don't you have family?" Gray asked.

Juvia shook her head, her face contorting as she tried to force her hand out of the cuff. Gray reached out, covering her hand with his to prevent her from hurting herself.

"You've always been alone?" he asked, not removing his hand.

Juvia nodded, "I guess that's why I convinced myself I'd fallen in love with you. I thought maybe if you cared enough to keep me from getting hurt, I'd like to know you better...finally have someone to care about."

Gray felt his heart thud to his feet. He didn't think he'd ever been outright nasty to her, but he had definitely ignored her attempts to get his attention.

"I should have known it wouldn't be like that," she confessed, "It's the way it's always been. I don't fit in. School, various job. People pick on me constantly, even though I got pretty good at defending myself. I don't know why I have this belief that someone _could_ care. So I'm sorry, Gray. Once we're free from these cuffs, I won't bother you anymore."

Gray had no idea what to say to that. It was true that she was a bit of a nut, but honestly, he didn't think she was a bad person. It sounded like life had never given her a fair chance.

"Do you love her?" Juvia asked, diverting her gaze back to her hand. Gray could see unshed tears shining. He moved his hand out of the way, letting her try to remove the cuffs again.

"I do," Gray acknowledged, "She's the missing part to my puzzle."

He paused, watching Juvia. She was getting close to being successful. Her eyes were dark, attempting to hide her expression from him as she twisted her hand. Gray cringed, realizing her pain was partially because of his rejection. Not only had he made it clear there would be no relationship, but he'd also expressed that he was going to get 'rid' of her as soon as possible once the cuffs were off.

"I'm sorry, Juvia," he said softly, "I can't give you what you want as far a relationship goes…"

She nodded as though she'd been expecting him to say that...let her down as easily as he could.

"But I can offer you friendship," Gray added.

Juvia lifted her eyes.

"I have a really great group of people in my life," Gray told her, "And I think they'd all give you the chance you're looking for. Just… please stop stalking me, okay? I have a girlfriend. If you can respect that, I think you'll fit in with us just fine."

Juvia pulled on the cuff, scrunching her nose as she worked to get it over her knuckles. To both their surprise, it slid overtop, landing in the sink with a clang.

Gray glanced at the cuffs now dangling from his wrist alone, "You did it!"

Juvia squealed with glee over the success, jumping up and down as she threw herself into Gray's arms. She paused, reeling back when she realized what she'd done.

"It's okay," Gray told her, pulling her back, "Friends hug."

She sighed happily, relaxing into his embrace until he showed signs that the hug was over.

"There's someone out there for you, Juvia," Gray promised.

"Yeah," Juvia offered him a smile, but Gray could still see her disappointment still linger behind it. Her face changed, determination taking over, "Let's go find your boy."

"You're still willing to help?" Gray asked incredulously.

She nodded, "I want to check the alley. I really think we've missed something there."

"Well, I'll come with you," Gray started to offer.

Juvia shook her head curtly, "I have a friend that will meet me there. Go find Levy and Silver."

Gray held her gaze for a long moment before nodding, "Okay. Here's my cell number. Call me if you find something."

Juvia fought to keep the stars out of her eyes as he scribbled his phone number on a spare piece of paper. She caught herself, squeezing his hand as she took it from him.

"Goodbye, Gray."

He offered her a half smile, holding her gaze to let her know that he was _not_ going to cut her out of his life, but meant what he said about keeping her as a friend, "See you at coffee, Juvia."

He turned, exiting the small apartment. Juvia let out her breath as the door closed beside him, then reached for her cell phone.

"Gajeel," she said when he answered, "Meet me outside the apartment building. I need a ride."

* * *

The house was quiet. Wendy had retired to the spare bedroom and Sadie could hear her tablet through the closed door. By the sounds of the heavy breathing from Clive's room, both boys were now asleep. She didn't have to worry about Plue since he usually slept with Clive.

Sadie tiptoed down the hallway, pausing to pick up a blanket. She took her shoes from the shelf in the kitchen, slipping them on. The back door bolt clicked. Sadie froze, pausing to listen. There was no movement in the house.

She crept out into the backyard, leaving the back door open. The lack of light was pretty scary, but she wouldn't be outside long.

"Silver!" she hissed.

She heard movement in the tree house, Silver's dark eyes appearing at the top of the ladder, "Sadie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you," Sadie whimpered, "I brought you a blanket."

She hooked it into her pajama bottoms, climbing up the ladder. Silver reached for her hand at the top, pulling her to safety. His hand was cold...so cold.

"Everyone is worried about you," Sadie whispered, wrapping the blanket around him.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Silver warned her.

"I didn't!" Sadie insisted. She curled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "But if you could see how worried everyone is, you'd know why it's really hard not to! I don't _like_ lying to Mama! Why, Silver? What happened?"

"I...just can't face my parents right now," Silver murmured.

Sadie could hear the unshed tears in his voice. He was shaking, but that might have been due how cold he was. She couldn't leave him outside overnight.

"Did you fight?" she asked, her voice quivering too.

She had never seen him so upset. Earlier when she'd taken Plue out to pee, she'd seen him when he was too slow to retreat into the treehouse. He made her promise not to tell anyone he was there. He just needed to stay somewhere safe for awhile, before he figured out where to go. Sadie had protested, but once she pinky swore, there was no turning back. She figured it was better not to say anything and know where he was than to risk having him go somewhere else.

He nodded, "You can say that. My mother...know what? I don't want to think about it anymore. Go back inside."

"Come with me," Sadie said softly.

"They'll find me," Silver argued, "I'm not ready yet. I don't want to see them."

"You can be warm in my room," Sadie begged, her eyes filling with tears, "Nobody will know. We can make a bed for you in my closet."

Silver sniffed back his own tears. He was tired and cold. He'd already eaten all the snacks he'd taken from his father's house, so he was hungry too. But he _couldn't_ face his parents yet. He had never felt so alone in his entire life.

"Okay," he agreed.

Silver wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders.

They headed silently into the house, his fingers intertwined with hers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I just want to pick Silver up and hold him. :(**_

 ** _Love to my beloved Beta, who although I didn't keep my promise to be done by Summer's end, is still seeing things through with me!_**

 ** _Leave a comment please! It makes the toil and trouble worth it! Seeya next time._**

 ** _~Shana~_**


	22. Stick In the Mud

"Silver?"

Sadie lay on her back, nestled comfortably in her bed, but she couldn't sleep.

She could hear Silver sigh and adjust his position. It probably wasn't comfortable in her closet. They had moved everything as best as they could to clear a space for him, but it wasn't that big. Still, Silver refused to sleep on the floor next to her bed...where anyone who came into the room might see him.

They left the closet's sliding door left ajar so it wouldn't be too dark...and so that Sadie could see that he was still there and safe. Since they'd come to her room, she had refused to leave his side, clinging to his elbow as Silver ate the snack she'd snagged from the kitchen and prepared the closet for sleeping. She had tried to crawl into the closet bed with him at first until he insisted that there was not enough room for both of them. He had to promise not to leave before she finally agreed to sleep in her own bed.

"Yeah?" Silver replied after an extended pause.

Her voice drifted softly through the small opening in the closet door. "Why did you run away?"

Silver sighed heavily to express his annoyance. It was the fourth time she had asked the same question and each time, he had reiterated that he was not ready to discuss it. He knew he would have to face his parents eventually, but with all the wild thoughts running through his head...he didn't want to think anymore; let alone discuss it with a 4-year-old. He was glad he had cried out all his tears when he was alone. He didn't want Sadie to see him like that.

"I was scared," Sadie whispered, interrupting his thoughts. Her voice made him cringe, her low tone so different from her usually bright candor. He could hear her shuffle in her bed, probably sitting up to see if she could still see him through the darkness, "I didn't want to play, even though Wendy made that really cool fort in the living room. All the adults were running around looking for you all day. They're still out there."

Silver could feel her staring at him. He rolled over so that she couldn't see his face, "Go to sleep, Sadie. We'll talk in the morning."

"Nobody but me knows that you're safe," Sadie continued, "I'm just trying to understand."

"You're only 4! You _can't_ understand!" Silver snapped, his voice a lot louder than he wanted it to be. He took a deep breath, trying not to get worked up again and risk his temporary sanctuary, "Some things were said that I can't deal with right now. Let's leave it at that."

Sadie went quiet. At first, Silver wondered if she had drifted off to sleep, but she slipped out of bed and moved to the floor beside him, pulling her blanket and pillow behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to sleep near you," she said, "I'm still scared...and I think you are too."

Despite himself, Silver couldn't stop a fresh tear from rolling down his cheek. He wouldn't describe how he was feeling a _s scared._ Betrayed...mortified...angry maybe...but he didn't want to admit he _was_ scared _._ Sadie wouldn't care if he was being honest with himself or not. They were close enough that she had no qualms about offending him with her theories. She called it like she saw it. He couldn't hold that against her, even if he was tired of avoiding her pushy questions.

He felt her reach inside the closet, feeling for his hand. Relenting - perhaps needing the comfort himself - he reached back, their fingers intertwining.

* * *

"This is it," Juvia told Gajeel as he pulled in front of Gray's house.

"You're sure this time?" Gajeel grunted, "Because this is the 5th time you've said that."

Juvia glared at him, getting out of the truck, "I'm sure. Now get out of the truck, you lumbering ass. We're wasting time."

Gajeel huffed loudly, "Why do _I_ have to get out of the truck again? This is _your_ deal. Not mine."

He joined her on the sidewalk, despite his unfriendly comments.

"Because there's a kid out here somewhere who's spending the night alone," Juvia reminded him.

"Yeah. Been there, done that. And that's why I'll help you," Gajeel grunted, "So, I take it your date didn't go well?"

Juvia scoffed, "You already know the answer to that. At least I got a few hours out of my date. However, I'm afraid Viagra has flatlined...for now. That doesn't mean I believe this 'fling' between Gray and Levy will last, but for now I'm backing off. Finding his child is the top priority."

Gajeel hummed to himself, wondering how Juvia had pegged that a missing child would strike a chord in him, even if it _was_ his rival's son. Kids didn't often take to him because of his size, but he did like kids and hoped to have his own someday.

His pride had taken a beating during his confrontation with Levy. And, like Juvia, he wasn't about to give up. He could have handled himself better before, but he was determined to find another opportunity to talk to Levy again... and remind her how good they were together.

Juvia was right though...a missing child was a missing child, regardless of who his parents were, and he wouldn't hesitate to help with the search.

"So why are we _here_?" Gajeel muttered, glancing at the small house. "You'd think the kid's dad would be smart enough to check his own home for his missing boy. Or at least have someone waiting for him in case he came back"

Juvia rolled her eyes and handed him a flashlight from the backpack she'd thrown together, "Didn't you see the police car waiting on the curb in front of the house? I want to follow up on a lead. When we were here before, I noticed that the kid _had_ come back here at some point. Something made him leave and he left the house through a hole in the back fence. I want to follow his trail in the alley."

"You're tracking him?" Gajeel asked in disbelief. "As if. You can do that?"

Juvia nodded, "When I was a kid, it was necessary to be an accomplished tracker. I have a feeling there's a clue in the alley. He's left something behind that will help us locate him. We just need to find it. Gray and the others are focusing on the streets. This is something I can do for him...as his devoted best friend."

"Best friends now, eh?" Gajeel chuckled.

Juvia rolled her eyes again, pulling another flashlight from a pocket as she surged ahead.

"It's too dark to search now you know - even with a flashlight!"

Juvia was ignoring him, already striding toward the alley with steel determination.

Gajeel sighed, supposing he'd better follow her - if only to keep her safe from herself.

* * *

Gray had left Juvia's house almost half an hour ago. His wrists were chaffing from the handcuff that still dangled from his wrist, but at least he was free of the girl that had chained herself to the other end. Had he realized that she lived so far away from his neighbourhood, he probably would have phoned for a ride back. By his estimations, it would still be another thirty minutes before he got back to where he needed to be unless he ran. He needed a new mode of transportation...and fast.

He surveyed the area, desperate to flag down a taxi - a passerby - _anything_ that would help him get back to searching for his son.

It was then that he realized...he was directly in front of the Peacock's Perch Arena.

* * *

"SILVER!" Cana yelled into the park, her hands cupped around her mouth.

This was another of Silver's favourite parks...one that Cana thought hadn't been checked yet. She had almost forgotten about it, but when she'd first come back to Magnolia, it was their 'go-to' park _because_ it was large and well-lit at night. She'd learned that nothing bonded a mother and son like playing at the park after dark. As time went on, they'd frequented it much less. She didn't think either of them had been there for months.

Natsu emerged on the other side of a plastic tunnel he'd thought to search in, sliding down the slide to the ground beside her with a loud "whoop!".

"Are you searching? Or playing?" she scolded.

"I'm searching!" he retorted defensively, "I'm getting into my 'kid' frame of mind. Oh, Freed and Levy called. They're on their way."

Cana nodded, then scanned the treeline, wondering if Silver would decide to spend the night there.

Natsu scampered off to explore - _check_ \- the next tunnel.

"Have you seen this boy?" she asked a man, passing by with a little girl in tow.

The man paused, glancing at the picture Cana held out.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied, "Your son?"

Cana nodded forlornly. Her hope was beginning to fade.

"Thank you," she murmured.

She turned to a lady sitting inside the sandpit with her toddler.

"Excuse me, ma'am…have you seen my son?"

Natsu was climbing up the castle-like structure. It wasn't a bad guess, Cana supposed. There was a flat surface at the top that would be perfect for hiding.

She scanned the park. There were still lots of kids playing, despite the fact that it was getting late. It seemed there were many parents that found this park had a way of bonding them together with their children. This was going to take awhile.

"Hey Cana!" Natsu yelled from the tower's peak.

Cana strained to see him, the overhead lights blinding her.

"I can see everything from here," he called down, "There's a field that way...and someone is over there. Small frame."

Cana's heart beat a little faster, trying to keep herself from getting hopeful. Just because someone was in the field didn't mean it was Silver, but Natsu was already sliding down the pole to the ground.

"Hey you guys!" Levy called out, waving as she and Freed joined them.

"What's going on?" Freed asked, noting the hope on Natsu's face.

"There's a field over there I think I should check out," Natsu said as he dismounted, "Keep looking around the park. I'll be back."

"We've had a bit of success tracking Silver's whereabouts throughout the afternoon," Freed told Cana.

Cana's eyes lit up, eager to hear the details.

"I'll go with you, Natsu," Levy offered.

Natsu nodded, leaving Freed and Cana to share information.

"How's she holding up?" Levy asked softly as they fell into step together.

"She has better moments and worse ones," Natsu stated, "Honestly, I think considering the circumstances, she'd holding it together well."

He pulled back the branches of a large pine tree, gesturing for Levy to go first. She stepped through the tree, cringing as she stepped in something soft and gooey.

The next thing she knew, she was sliding - straight down an embankment to the edge of the river. She landed on her knees, slamming against some very sharp rocks and down into a foot of frozen river water.

"LEVY!" Natsu yelled, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright!" she called back, "But the water is really cold."

She could see the flash of his cellphone as he tried to use his flashlight feature to see her.

"It's mud!" he cried out, "SHIT! I'm going to need to call for help. Can you get out of it?"

Levy groaned, pain shooting through her knees as she tried to rise to her feet. Her boots sunk in the mud immediately.

"Natsu?"

Natsu scanned the area with his cell phone, "There's rocks about 2 feet to your left...can you get there?"

It took her a moment to figure out where he was trying to lead her. The rocks were to her _other_ left. She pried her boot from the mud, taking a cautious step forward.

"Yes! I can get there!"

"Okay good!" Natsu yelled, "I've called for help. Someone is going to bring a rope. In the meantime, just stay there. Try to get out it. Perch on the rocks as best you can. I'm going to try to find another route down."

Levy sighed, cursing her bad luck. Her designer boots were ruined...not to mention her best trench coat.

 _Her best trench coat..._

Levy's eyes widened, her heart beating so loud she was sure that Natsu could hear it from where he was trying to get down the embankment to her.

"Oh shit…" she said out loud, the cold suddenly feeling a lot closer to her skin.

"You okay, Lev?" he yelled.

"Yeah!" she called back, "Just freakin' ducky!"

* * *

"Silver?" Sadie whispered, "Are you sleeping yet?"

Silver shook his head, "Not with you asking me every 3 minutes if I am."

"You wouldn't be sleeping anyway," Sadie guessed, "You keep sighing and moving."

She was right. The silence was giving him a chance to go over his thoughts. He didn't _want_ to think about it, but it seemed like his thoughts were forcing themselves on him. He was terrified...terrified of not belonging with either parent.

At first, Cana's re-entrance into his life had been stressful. She had always been the fun visitor, but he had had problems viewing her as his mother. It was always at the back of his mind that she would leave again...he counted on it so that he wasn't disappointed when she inevitably disappeared.

Then one day, she told him she wasn't leaving anymore...in fact, she wanted him to live with her part-time. Over the past few months, he had relaxed and begun to trust her again. He loved their relationship. He loved _her._ Ultimately, Silver was just as angry at himself for trusting her as he was at her for breaking her word that she wouldn't leave again.

He might have been able to handle it if he had been able to talk to his dad about it...if he hadn't overheard his father talking to Levy. His father...the one person he thought he could count on. It was bad enough that his mother could abandon him again...but the thought that his father was glad he wasn't around either crushed everything he had left.

"Tell me what's wrong," Sadie encouraged softly.

He really wished the stupid lump in his throat would go away. He wished Sadie would stop asking him to talk about it...because if he talked about it, he would definitely cry again. She couldn't understand it even if she tried. Her parents doted on her.

"Did you have a fight with a friend?" Sadie asked, "Sometimes I fight with my brother or my friend next door...but we always make up."

Silver resisted the urge to yell at her. She wasn't getting it, no matter how many times he repeated himself. That was the worst part about being friends with a 4 year old. She didn't know when to back off. Plus, if he yelled he would get caught. He let out a fake snore, hoping to convince her that he couldn't answer.

"It's going to be okay."

Silver squirmed involuntarily. Nothing was okay. Tonight, he was safe and warm...but what would happen to him tomorrow night? Or the night after that? He couldn't hide in Sadie's closet forever.

"I really wish you'd shut up about it!" Silver blurted out despite himself, "You don't understand anything, Sadie. You have _no idea_ what I'm going through."

If Sadie was surprised by the force in Silver's voice, she didn't show it.

"How can I understand?" Sadie replied evenly, "You won't talk to me."

Silver didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. His chest was heavy again. He could feel his unshed tears fighting their way back to the surface.

* * *

Juvia stooped down, running her finger inside a muddy footprint just outside of Gray's yard.

"How can you be sure it's this kid's footprint?" Gajeel grunted as she crawled toward the next one.

"It's the same shape and pattern as the one in the kitchen," she told him, "Silver wears a size 7 boys' shoe. He stopped here."

"How do you know that?" Gajeel asked incredulously.

Juvia shone her flashlight on several footprints in a single spot, "He stopped here to organize his backpack is my guess. Then he continued...in this direction."

She stood, pointing down the alley. One side of the alley housed the garbage cans from the neighbouring houses. The other side backed onto a brook, lazily babbling and serenading the quiet streets.

"You won't find footprints on the pavement," Gajeel reminded her haughtily, stalking behind her, "But I think there's one on the side of the pavement up there."

He pointed, making Juvia smile with amusement. Gajeel had immaculate eyesight, even in the dark.

Gajeel growled, unhappy that Juvia was drawing him into her game. He wasn't sure why he was still there. He'd done his part and drove Juvia to the alley. He could leave now if he wanted to. However, he had grown curious about the whole psychotic situation.

Juvia's brow was furrowed with determination as she moved down the alley slightly, carefully scrutinizing their surroundings.

"He ate a granola bar," she murmured, picking up a wrapper.

"That could be anyone's wrapper," Gajeel protested.

Juvia shook her head, "These are the same bars that are on Gray's counter...although I'm surprised that Silver would litter. Gray is always so vigilant about those things."

Gajeel shrugged. He still had trouble believing that was the kid's wrapper, so he let his mind wander as Juvia continued to sleuth for more non-existent clues.

He thought again about Levy. She'd had some time to think now. They had been together for a long time and as wrong as Gajeel had been to leave as he did, he could clearly see the future in front of him...Gajeel as a full fledged doctor, Levy as his wife.

Maybe Juvia was right...if they found the kid, perhaps he'd get another chance to make things right with Levy.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Gajeel asked.

He looked down to where Juvia had been, only to discover she was already thirty feet further down the alley.

He rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up to her.

* * *

"It's a good thing Web overheard about the accident on the radio!" Risley 'Zero Gravity' Law shouted, "It's causing gridlock for a ten block radius! Even if you _did_ get a taxi, you'd never get over the bridge!"

"This is much faster!" Gray called back as he darted to the left to avoid some pedestrians on the sidewalk, "I'll be able to get back to the search faster now!"

"We c'n help ya find yer boy, too!" Hickster yelled.

"90° angle up ahead!" Web Shot bellowed, "There's a side street there that will take us right past the traffic!"

The team fell into a straight line, preparing to take the corner with practiced ease.

"SHIT!" Gray cried out, arms flailing on either side, "I'm moving too fast! I'm not gonna make it!"

He stumbled, cringing as he prepared for the impending fall. His eyes flew open as he felt hands secure either arm, preventing his clash with the asphalt. Risley grabbed onto a telephone pole, whipping all three of them in the correct direction.

"Thanks for the save!" Gray shot a lopsided grin to Risley and Kagura, now skating alongside him.

"We need to work on those corners, Mother Pucker," Risley laughed, "That's twice now!"

Gray grinned, picking up the pace. They were almost back in the search zone.

* * *

Natsu had tried - and failed - to get to Levy from three different paths. She was shivering, the cold settling into her bones. Cana, Freed, Rufus and Lucy had all arrived. Lucy brought a rope from the van and Natsu was in the process of securing one end around a tree and the other end around his middle. The others grabbed onto the center length so they could help pull Natsu and Levy up when they were ready.

"I'm coming down!" he yelled.

Levy grimaced. It wasn't getting back up the hill that was stressing her out. Any chance they had of finding Silver that night was gone. It would be too dark to continue the search. Furthermore, she was going to need to find a way to get warm...fast...without anyone discovering her sinful secret.

Wherever Silver was, she prayed that he wasn't out in the cold too.

She could see the outline of Natsu's body edging down the hillside. He was almost right in front of her when he extended his hand, encouraging her to reach for him. Their hands clasped, Natsu pulling Levy straight into his arms. He resecured the rope around both their waists, tugging on the knot to ensure it would hold.

"Okay!" he yelled, "I've got her! Start pulling!"

Levy slipped several times on the way up the hill, but Natsu held onto her, refusing to let her fall. She could hear the grunts of the others at the top of the hill as they heaved the rope, making slow but steady progress.

She wasn't sure whose cell rang until she heard Lucy answer it with a spry, "Hello? Gray! Where the hell are you?"

"Yeah!" Cana yelled, dropping her portion of the rope, "Where the hell are you, Gray?"

Lucy's strength alone wouldn't have made a ton of difference, but others must have dropped their portion of the rope too...because Levy and Natsu suddenly found themselves slipping back down the hill into the mud.

"DAMMIT!" Natsu yelled, "What the hell, people?"

"Sorry!" Lucy shouted back, "Just give us a minute, wouldja?"

"Sure!" Natsu bellowed, "It's not like we're cold and shivering and caked with mud or anything!"

"We're going to need blankets," Freed agreed, turning to Lucy.

She hung up from her call, "I have tons of blankets in the van. Cana - come with me and let's get some ready. Gray's on his way with reinforcements."

Cana nodded, following Lucy back toward the park.

"Reinforcements!" Natsu exclaimed, "Where in the hell is Gray getting reinforcements?"

* * *

"Juvia…"

Juvia was murmuring to herself, shining her flashlight back and forth. They were at the end of the alley and she was having trouble locating the next direction. Silver could have continued into the alleyway of the next block, or he could have turned onto the street at this point.

"Juvia…" Gajeel tried again, "It's late now. I'm ready to go home."

He growled. They'd been at the same spot for the last 10 minutes. He had been _very_ patient thus far, but his remaining tolerance was dangerously low.

"It almost looks like he had a place in mind when he left," Juvia was saying, "Judging by the consistent spaces between his footsteps throughout the entire alley, he must have known where he was going…"

Her voice trailed off, incoherent babbling taking its place.

"Come back in the daylight," Gajeel growled, much more gruffly this time.

"Or at least he had a plan in mind…" Juvia concluded.

She stood, glancing across the street to the next alleyway, then to adjacent street, heaving a great sigh.

"I'm going home now," Gajeel stated, "So you'd better come with me if you don't plan to be out here all night by yourself."

"If I was an 8 year old kid…" Juvia said slowly, "I wouldn't want to stay in the alley any longer than I had to…"

Gajeel sighed, closing his eyes and counting to 10. He couldn't exactly leave her there in good conscious. It was late and the chill was settling in. He knew from experience that the street people would be out soon.

"There's got to be a clue…Maybe if I-"

Juvia screamed as Gajeel tossed her over his shoulder, pounding his back with her fists, "GAJEEL! I've almost got it! I just need another few minutes!"

"You know, for a woman as smart as you are," Gajeel lamented, snickering at her lame attempts to get him to put her down, "You sure are a pain in the ass."

It was Gajeel's turn to ignore _her_ now, whistling a happy tune to himself as he carried her kicking and screaming back toward his truck.

* * *

The Magnolia Man Eaters put on their shoes, then quickly replaced the much less brawny Freed, Rufus, Cana and Lucy, each person grabbing the rope with both hands. Down below, Natsu had signaled that they were ready to proceed, hoping that this time it was a one way trip up the slope.

"Mother Pucker!" Risley yelled, "You're the anchor. You keep moving back into the treeline no matter what happens, got it?"

Gray nodded, securing the rope around his waist, "You got it, Gravity!"

"Who the hell are these people?" Rufus asked, his eyes wide as Web Shot looked him up and down. She winked at him, then joined the other skaters at the rope.

"They called him Mother Fucker," Freed said blankly, "And he hasn't killed them for doing so...I am thoroughly confused."

"Mother Pucker," Web Shot corrected him.

"Pucker?" Cana asked, "As in kiss?"

"Uh uh," Beth denied, "As in bad ass. Mother Puckin' Ice King."

"Beth?" Lucy cried out incredulously as the tall, scrawny girl took her place.

Beth saluted her, then grabbed onto the rope with both hands, "Hiya Miss Lucy! It done been awhile, I reckon!"

Cana exchanged glances with Freed, both shrugging their shoulders.

"Okay - are you two ready?" Risley yelled down to Natsu and Levy.

"YES! We're ready!" Natsu hollered.

Levy was situated in front of him, tied to his torso so that if she slipped again, he'd be able to keep her upright.

"ON MY MARK!" Risley shouted, "READY…SET...HEAVE!"

* * *

A few minutes ago, Silver had finally snapped at her that he wanted to go to sleep. Sadie knew he hadn't actually fallen asleep, even though he pretended to be.

She remained quiet, but judging by the way he tossed and turned in the closet, sleep wasn't coming for him anytime soon.

She rolled over, barely able to make out his face in the darkness.

"What now?" Silver growled, "I can't sleep when you stare at me like that."

She choked back tears, burying her head in her pillow.

Silver sighed, "Don't do that, Sadie. Look...I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" she choked out.

"Why won't you leave me alone about it?" he retorted.

He caught himself, realizing he was being hard on her. He was being unfair. It was natural that she'd want to know what happened. Sadie was sticking her neck out for him and all he was doing was being mean.

But he couldn't talk about it yet. He wasn't ready.

"I'm scared," Sadie whispered.

Silver reached out a shaky hand, rubbing her back in small circles like his father did to him when he needed to calm down.

"Yeah," he replied, his anxiety pushing him over his limits. Tears streamed down his face against his will, "Me too."

* * *

"We need to get her warm!"

Cana threw another blanket around Levy's shoulders, massaging her limbs with wide eyes. Levy's teeth were literally chattering, her entire body caked in mud. Natsu wasn't doing much better. Lucy was attending to him as she ushered him through the park toward their van.

"There's an all-night coffee shop across the street," Kagura suggested, "You should take them there to warm up before going home."

Gray paused, one arm around Levy's waist, "Thank you, you guys...you were awesome tonight."

"We'll be back out to help look for your son tomorrow," Risley promised, "You're going to need all the help you can get."

Gray nodded, waving as his friends disappeared into the night.

"So...who are they exactly?" Rufus asked.

"Magnolia Man Eaters," Gray told his friends, "One of my dates was spent learning roller derby."

"Roller Derby!" Cana exclaimed, "That _would_ be right up your alley."

"T-They called you M-Mother P-Pucker," Natsu chattered, "I-If I wasn't so c-cold, I'd be l-laughing my damned h-head off."

Gray turned his attention back to Levy, horrified at what a muddy mess she was now that they were back in the lit areas, "I think they were right - we should go to the coffee shop to get you warm."

Levy couldn't argue. Her limbs were going so numb, she could barely mourn the boots that she'd had to leave behind in the mud. If the rocks were hurting her feet, she couldn't feel it.

As if he'd read her mind, Gray scooped her up in his arms.

"G-Gray! I can walk!"

He shook his head, "You don't have any shoes on. Now let's go! The coffee shop will be heated."

The entire group could feel the anticipated blast of heavenly warm air as they crashed through the doors. The baristas both looked up, immediately sensing the panic shared by their new customers.

One picked up the phone, dialing frantically.

"Make some tea!" Lucy ordered, "Please!"

Gray dropped Levy into a chair, rubbing her barren feet between his hands. She shivered into the blanket.

"We need to get you dry," Cana told her, "Let's get that jacket off."

Levy's eyes widened as she shook her head adamantly, "I want to keep it on!"

Lucy turned away from where she was taking Natsu's muddy coat from him, "Don't be silly, Levy. The jacket is sopping wet. You have to take it off."

Cana reached for the buttons, shocked when Levy slapped her hand away, her eyes wild.

The entire group froze.

"Levy?" Freed asked incredulously.

"I..n-need to k-keep the j-jacket on!" Levy insisted.

Cana sighed impatiently, going again for the buttons, "You _need_ to _not_ catch pneumonia!"

Levy batted her away a second time, making Cana's eyes flare.

"Go sit down," Gray told her, getting between them, "I'll talk to her."

Cana ground her teeth, but sauntered away to a nearby table to sit with Rufus.

Gray bent to his knees so that he was eye-level with Levy, smoothing some mud off her cheek.

"What's going on?" Gray asked, "This isn't like you. Why won't you take your jacket off?"

Levy diverted her eyes from his, her lower lip trembling for reasons _other_ than being ridiculously cold.

"Hot tea," the barista told them, setting a tea down in front of Levy.

Levy smiled gratefully, taking a sip, then left her hands around the cup for its warmth.

"Levy?" Gray asked gently.

Levy stared at her hands for a few minutes, closing her eyes as she gathered her thoughts, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Levy, I can't hear you," Gray complained, "You're mumbling."

Levy took a heaving breath, then leaned further toward his ear, speaking her words only as loud as she deemed necessary for him to hear without fear that the others would hear.

"Hold up," Gray deadpanned, his face going red, "I don't think I heard that right..."

She whispered again, her face stricken with panic.

"YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH?" Gray cried out in surprise.

The entire coffee shop halted, staring.

Levy would have preferred to warm up in other ways, but the flush on her face was doing a super good job of it. Gray was just as red, flustered for more than one reason.

Natsu snorted, then burst out laughing.

"I thought I was going back to your house," Levy murmured.

"Levy!" Freed smirked, "I didn't think you'd have it in you!"

"You lucky dog!" Rufus snickered.

Gray pulled Levy into a deep hug, stroking her mud-caked hair as he chuckled with their shocked friends.

"That's bold," Cana snorted, "I told her I'd give her pointers...no wonder she didn't think she needed the help!"

"When all this is over," Natsu said pointedly to Lucy, "I really think you and I need to buy a trench coat."

"Shut up, you pervert!" Gray thundered.

"Wanna make me?" Natsu bellowed, standing up from his chair.

"That's enough!" a new arrival announced loudly.

All heads turned as Jellal and Erza walked through the door.

"Did you find Silver?" Cana demanded, immediately standing to her feet.

Jellal shook his head, "I suspect he's found a place to stay for the night now."

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked, glancing from Natsu to Levy, "We got a call that there was some trouble."

"Levy fell down an embankment at the park," Lucy explained, "Natsu went down after her."

Everyone paused, surveying the mud now all over the floor.

"We're not hurt," Levy assured them, "But we lost a lot of searching time."

"I think you should all go home. Get some sleep. We'll meet up in the morning and start over," Jellal suggested.

"There's no way I'm going to sleep!" Gray protested, "If Levy and Natsu are this cold from a half hour, Silver could be -"

"He won't be out and about," Erza reminded him, "There's no point in continuing to search tonight. Jellal is right. He has found a place to sleep tonight. Everyone should go home. Tomorrow morning, we'll start again."

"That's easy for you to say," Cana snapped, "It's not your child that's out there!"

"And the police _will continue to keep their eyes open_ ," Jellal stressed.

The coffee shop went quiet, everyone contemplating the options.

"We've been out all day," Cana murmured, "and there's been no progress at all."

"That's not true," Freed put in, "We suspect that when Silver left Cana's house, he visited the arcade and the ice cream shop on the way to Gray's. We have eye witness accounts."

"But that doesn't tell us where he is now," Gray stated.

"We won't find him tonight," Jellal reiterated, "Let's meet back here at 8 am sharp."

"I'll go home with Gray," Levy said out loud, her blanket clenched around her, "It might be easier to sleep if someone is nearby."

"He ain't gonna sleep now that he knows what's under that trench coat," Natsu mocked.

Gray growled at him, "Shut up Flame-Brain."

"Levy's right. You shouldn't be alone either, Cana. I would be happy to stay at your house tonight," Freed submitted, glancing at Cana for her permission.

She nodded, her excruciating worry suddenly making her look years older.

"And I as well," Rufus offered.

"Thank you," Cana said softly, "Fuck I need a drink."

The group nodded solemnly, heading for the door.

"Can you give us a ride back to my truck?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu nodded, "Not a problem. I forgot that you left it downtown."

* * *

A few moments later, Gray and Levy waved to their friends as they got into Gray's beat-up pickup.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble," Levy said, her eyes downcast.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Have you warmed up now?"

She nodded, "I'm really embarrassed though."

He reached over, squeezing her knee gently, "Don't be. Did you see the envy in Natsu's eyes? Wash the trench coat...I'll take a raincheck for after this is all over."

Levy would have snickered if she wasn't feeling so distraught.

"We stopped searching for Silver because of it," she whispered.

Gray shook his head, "I spent a good amount of time trying to get these damned handcuffs off. The whole night was a wash."

He sighed, lifting his hand, the handcuffs still bound to his wrist.

"Still not sure how I'm getting them off."

Gray started the truck, pulling out onto the road.

Levy frowned, "This isn't the way to your house."

"I'm taking you home," he told her, "You need a shower and some sleep."

"But what about you?" she queried, "You need to sleep too."

Gray didn't answer, concentrating on the road ahead, lost in the turmoil of his own mind.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the long wait between chapters. Things have been chaotic around here...but in toying with this chapter for over a month, I think I actually have enough material to get the next chapter out fairly soon!**_

 _ **A million thanks to Morriganfae for shooting the shit with me to create those extra ideas! And also to Wordsaremyspells1331 for her eternal dedication. I appreciate the friends I've made on this site SO MUCH. We write together, we talk about everyday life...and we brainstorm for each other. Love you tons, ladies!**_

 _ **I would make a dirty joke about now...but Levy's got that covered.**_

 _ **With any luck, I'll see you in the next couple weeks with the next chapter! SO CLOSE TO DONE NOW!**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	23. Over The RainbowSomewhere

Sadie opened the bedroom door a crack, checking to ensure that Silver was completely concealed before opening it the rest of the way. Nobody else in the house was up yet, but she couldn't be too careful.

As the door closed behind her, Silver scrambled out of his closet hiding place, sitting anxiously on the bed to see what treasures Sadie had brought for him to eat.

"I made a couple sandwiches for you," Sadie whispered, placing the peanut butter and jam saran-wrapped items on the bed, along with a few granola bars and a chocolate pudding cup.

He could tell Sadie had made the sandwiches. The squished jam leaked out into the surrounding packaging. They... did not look appetizing. Still, he was so hungry, he didn't care.

Sadie passed him a bottle of water, "Mama and Daddy are back. I saw their shoes by the door and I can hear Daddy snoring. Wendy and Clive's doors are still closed. I saw a 5 on the oven."

Silver nodded, knowing Sadie couldn't tell time yet. He finished the PB and J sandwich, then took a long swig from the water bottle.

"I should get back out to the treehouse," he muttered, thinking that as much as he would like to have the second sandwich, he should probably ration his provisions for the day.

"Why?" Sadie asked, "Just stay in here. It's still super cold outside. It won't warm up 'til about lunchtime."

Silver bit his lower lip, knowing he'd be much more comfortable in Sadie's room, but staying in the house was risky. He didn't want to be found. His feelings were even more confused than they had been last night. He had no plan, no place to go, but going back still wasn't an option. He figured he had about $5 left from his piggy bank. He bit his lower lip, regretting the trip to the arcade _._ He wasn't certain how much he'd spent, but every cent counted now that he was on the lam.

"Just stay here," Sadie said firmly, "I can get more snacks for you. You'll be safe and warm."

Silver wasn't sure. He definitely wasn't ready for anyone to know where he was. It was a _huge_ risk to stay in Sadie's room. For one thing, the dog would be wandering the house once Clive was up. Happy was another problem, but most of all, there was always the risk of someone coming in.

"I'll make sure my door stays closed," Sadie reassured him as if she were reading his mind.

"No, I think I'll go out to the treehouse...just to be safe. You're not going to tell where I am, right?" Silver asked.

Sadie shook her head, "I know it's wrong to keep secrets from Mama and Daddy...but I'm afraid if I tell, you'll leave. Then you'd be missing _for real."_

Silver didn't know how to respond to that. It was wrong to ask a friend to lie for him...but he just couldn't face his parents. Still, her words sent guilt twisting up into his body. Sadie believed she _had_ to lie to keep Silver safe.

There was nothing good about that at all.

* * *

The sound of the stapler firmly securing his sign to the telephone pole didn't phase Gray anymore. He'd stapled hundreds of posters by now, plastering his son's face all over town.

He was exhausted. After the impromptu meeting at the coffee shop, Jellal had insisted that everyone go home since it was senseless to continue the search. It was better for everyone to get some sleep and try again in the morning.

There was no chance Gray would accept that. Instead, he offered to drive Levy back to her apartment. He would continue the search alone. Levy refused, citing that if he was going to continue searching, then so would she. She did, however, get him to relent on stopping long enough for her to get her backpack out of her car so she could put some clothes on.

What followed had been a long night of driving, slowing near alleys, and moving on to the next. Very little was said, only the occasional agreement to stop now and then for another strong coffee or bathroom break.

By 8:00 that morning, Lucy had produced a few hundred posters with Silver's name and photo on it, distributing them to the search party for posting. By 8:15, everyone was back on the streets. Lucy, Freed and Rufus had paid a visit to the local radio station to plea to the public for help, then followed up with some of the local shops to see if Silver had been seen in the area. The Magnolia Man Eaters arrived at the coffee shop, which had been dubbed 'Search Headquarters', and took route assignments to expand the search area. Cana and Natsu retraced their steps from the night before, sticking to the same routes since they were the most likely places Silver would reappear.

They'd been searching all day with no new clues. Gray's frustration kept growing no matter how much he tried to hide it from Levy; she could see how hard he was trying to keep his emotions off his face. Levy chastised herself again for not finding the words to comfort him… to tell him everything was going to be okay. She reasoned that perhaps mere words were not what Gray needed from her now. He had drawn into his own little world, but his eyes assured her he appreciated her presence there with him. Maybe words weren't needed.

Gray and Levy's job was to put up the signs. He was numb at this point, preferring not to think about how many posters they had hung across the city. They were close to done now, their pile of fliers almost depleted. Their job had taken them all over the downtown core, allowing them to search in every area.

Levy joined him on the sidewalk, her tea in one hand, his coffee in the other. Gray smiled gratefully, taking the coffee from her, then reached for her free hand.

"I appreciate you, Lev," he said softly. His eyes flickered for a moment as he squeezed her hand, then dulled again as they walked on in companionable silence.

* * *

"Gaaaaajeeeel!"

Gajeel pulled the pillow further over his head, trying to block out the grating of the intruder's voice.

"It's morning! Get your ass up!"

He tried not to move. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away. After a sleepless night of getting lectured about removing her from the alley, then listening to her rambling about her night with Gray, he _deserved_ this sleep.

Somehow, Juvia had managed to let him sleep until 10:00 am. He knew that she'd already been out of the house, searching the area in case Silver had wandered to her neighbourhood. Gajeel should have known that the second she was back she would be demanding for him to go back to the alley with her. Far be it from her to allow him to catch up on the sleep that _she_ had deprived him of...oh no - that was asking _far_ too much.

"You refused to let me finish my search last night! It's morning now, so…"

He clenched his eyes shut. He was definitely going to find a hotel room to stay in. Penny pinching or not, his temporary roommate was making it difficult for him to see the benefit of having a free place to stay.

The splash of water that came next jolted him upright, rendering him incapable of maintaining the facade that he still slept.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! What the hell?" he thundered as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

Juvia stood smugly to one side, setting the empty glass in her hand on the coffee table, "Oh good! You're up! Get dressed. You can take me back to the alley now."

Gajeel's mouth dropped open, "The man rejected you - why are you so hellbent on helping him now?"

Juvia shrugged, getting her jacket on, "Best friends don't abandon one another when in need. We have a child to find...so let's get moving."

"That best friends thing again?" Gajeel shook his head, "You're delusional, Juvia."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Yes, we've established that. Thank you, Gajeel for so eloquently pointing that out _once again_...but you'll see. He'll change his mind once we find the missing clue in the alley that will lead us straight to his son."

" _What_ missing clue?" Gajeel growled as he pulled his sopping wet shirt over his head, "You were at a dead end last night! And how did I get dragged into this?"

"You were rejected too," Juvia pointed out, "I thought you said you weren't giving up on Levy. Don't you think the brownie points we earn by finding Silver could change the dynamics of the playing field?"

Gajeel grunted, maneuvering his blanket to cover the wet parts of the couch before plopping back down on his stomach. The pillow was wet, so he couldn't use it to block her out, but there was no way he was giving into her ludicrous fantasies, "I'm not giving up on Levy...but I didn't sleep last night because _someone_ had to tell me every detail of her night...so if you'll excuse me..."

"That's fine," Juvia singsonged, jiggling the keys to his truck, "I'll just borrow the truck for a few hours then. No biggie."

Gajeel growled, punching the wet pillow three times before rising to his feet. He didn't know how she'd managed to get his keys, but _nobody_ drove his truck but him.

* * *

"SILVER!" Cana yelled, hands cupped, into the park.

She sighed, frustrated by the fruitlessness of their search. In the daylight, the park looked different. Natsu had wandered to the edge of the treeline, looking down at the angled slope that had felled both he and Levy. The slide marks were still there. He swallowed, glad they had made it out in one piece. Even in the daylight, the slope was treacherous. Jellal had already ordered the city maintenance crews to block it off so that another person wouldn't suffer the same fate.

Natsu caught Cana's eye, pointing to the opposite end of the park. She nodded, then returned her attention to the task at hand.

"Have you seen this boy?" Cana asked a young woman passing by with a baby stroller.

The woman paused, glancing at the picture Cana held out, but shook her head.

"Thank you," she murmured.

She turned to a lady sitting inside the sandpit with her toddler.

"Excuse me, ma'am…have you seen my son?"

The woman shook her head, "I heard about him on the radio this morning though. I hope you find him."

Cana bit her lower lip to keep her emotions at bay, "Thank you."

She wasn't sure if going to the radio was a good step or not. All morning, people had been looking at Cana's picture and giving her their well wishes. The search was getting arduous and painful. Perhaps if there was any glimmer of hope...any signs at all of Silver's whereabouts, she wouldn't feel so helpless.

"Sir?" Cana asked, stopping a passing gentleman, "Have you seen this boy?"

The man paused, lowering his glasses so he could see the picture more clearly.

"He's my son," Cana explained when he didn't reply.

The man glanced across the park, then back to the picture that Cana held out.

"I think that's the kid on the swings over there," the man said slowly, pointing.

Her eyes zeroed in on a kid across the park from her. He was wearing a blue hoodie...one very similar to Silver's favourite from his dad's house. She strained her eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she realized his hair was dark - the same shade as Silver's.

She barely heard Natsu call her name as he slid down the pole from the top of the structure, laughing sheepishly when he landed in a large mud puddle.

"He's not up there! Hey! Where are you going?"

Cana broke into a run, vaguely aware that she was screaming Silver's name. Other parents stopped, staring at her as she passed by.

The boy wasn't looking up. He was sitting on the swing, his head down, rocking ever so slightly. She picked up her speed, dodging a kid crossing her path.

"SILVER!"

A man approached the boy, tapping him on the shoulder. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but the boy got off the swing to go with him. Terror tore through her body as she doubled her speed.

"SILVER!"

"CANA WAIT!"

"SILVER!"

Cana bit her lip, borrowing every ounce of strength she had inside her to bolt faster. She dodged another passing kid, ignoring the angry cries of a mother demanding her to be more careful.

"SILVER!" she cried out as she finally caught up to the boy. She reached out, whirling the child around as she threw her arms around him, "Mavis, kid! Where in the hell have you been?"

"Daaaad?!" the boy cried out, reeling backward. The man moved between them, his fists balled.

Cana could feel the blood draining from her face. This kid was short, yes, but he was almost a teenager...and he looked nothing like Silver.

She stepped back, her hands raised in surrender, "I'm so sorry. I thought you might be my son."

"Get away from him!" the man yelled, steering the boy away from Cana. He kept his eyes trained on Cana as he gathered a younger child from the swings, then left the park.

Several other onlookers shot looks of disapproval, but Cana didn't even notice. She froze, her eyes glazing over. She had no idea how long she stood in exactly the same place. Children continued to play around her.

Eventually, she became aware of Natsu coming beside her, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he guided her from the park. She couldn't think straight. Her mouth felt full of cotton and wouldn't open to answer Natsu, even though she could hear him talking to her. The words made little sense.

"We're not going to find him," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears, "He's nowhere. We're checked all his favourite places...so many times... _we're not going to find him_."

"Yes, we are," Natsu promised sternly. He sighed, helping her to a nearby bench.

"He's gone," she choked out.

Natsu's heart threatened to tear into two. He didn't know the pain of having a lost kid, but he could feel Cana's anguish washing over them. He had spent the day with her, taking over for Freed and Rufus who had sat with her overnight. He knew Cana was running on very little sleep and her stress was maxed out. They were all stressed. Silver may not be his child biologically, or related to him at all, but he was the closest thing Natsu had to a nephew; his second son.

"Cana...tell me again what your Tarot cards told you last night," Natsu prodded.

She shook her head, closing her eyes, "They were wrong...We can't find him so they must be wrong."

"Tell me what they said," he insisted.

She swallowed, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"They said he wasn't in immediate danger," she choked out.

"That's right," Natsu said softly as he passed her a Kleenex from his pocket, "Silver is out here somewhere. He's okay. He's only missing, not lost. We _will_ find him."

Cana took in a jagged breath, willing herself to pull together. Natsu reached into his jacket pocket, removing the flask of rum he'd confiscated from her earlier that morning. She took it gratefully, guzzling back the contents.

"Are you good now?" Natsu asked after a few moments.

Cana nodded, wiping the last of her tears. Her mind began to clear...or relax from the rum. Either way, she was starting to feel a bit better.

Her eyes focused on Natsu's legs, her nose wrinkling, "That's a shitload of mud. Lucy understood last night, but she's gonna kill you if she sees you got that dirty again...there's no excuse today."

Natsu's eyes widened as he lowered his gaze to his mud-caked jeans. He knew he'd landed in the mud, but now that he looked, his jeans were completely destroyed. Lucy had been less than happy about the mud he'd tracked through their house after the ordeal last night, so she wasn't likely to be happy that he'd managed to get that dirty a second time.

"Oh," he gasped, "Shit."

* * *

"Thank you," Wendy said timidly to the delivery man, accepting the large box filled with sandwiches a local deli had donated for the searchers, "This is very kind of you."

"No problem," the delivery man tipped his hat to her, "We hope you find him."

Wendy nodded, offering a kind smile.

She closed the door, turning to see what her wards were up to. The boys were in the living room fort, which had been rebuilt for the daytime. This was a new and improved version, taking up almost the entire living room. Sadie was nowhere to be seen.

The boys had occupied themselves with building the fort for the majority of the day, but Sadie had been elusive, preferring to spend time in her bedroom alone. At times, she insisted on taking the dog outside, spending several minutes at the back of the yard, simply staring into space. Wendy was concerned about her to say the least. She could sense the anxiety coming from the younger girl. While the boys were coping with their worry, Sadie's withdrawal was concerning.

She put the box of sandwiches on the kitchen table and made her way down the hall to Sadie's door, knocking gently.

"Sadie...the sandwiches from Strauss-Master are here," she called, "You should eat something before the adults get here."

The door opened, the 4 year old girl's sweet face appearing in front of Wendy.

"Wash up," Wendy told her, "I think the boys will want to eat in the fort. You should eat with them. I think you'll be impressed at their architectural improvements. It's quite a marvelous monument."

"Okay," Sadie replied. She shut the door behind herself, following Wendy to the kitchen.

The selection of sandwiches was impressive, ranging from roast beef to turkey. Sadie had to admit she was hungry so she washed her hands at the kitchen sink and settled in.

Plue whined, scratching at the door to be let outside.

"I'll take him," Sadie offered.

"Can't he go out alone?" Wendy queried, an eyebrow raised.

"There's a place at the back of the fence that he can get under," Sadie said straight-faced, "Daddy hasn't fixed it yet."

Wendy frowned, but didn't stop Sadie from grabbing a few wrapped sandwiches as she prepared to slip out the door.

Just as she reached for the knob, the front door opened.

"Heyo kiddos!" Natsu called out, "I'm home!"

Both Daniel and Clive poked their heads out of the fort, imploring expressions on their faces.

Natsu shook his head, "We didn't find him."

Both boys sighed in disappointment.

" _Yet_ ," Natsu stressed.

"Mr. Dragneel…" Wendy said softly, glancing back at Sadie, who was putting her shoes on, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah - but don't call me Mr. Dragneel. It's weird. And we'll have to hurry. I have to hide my muddy clothes before my wife gets home."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was possible Natsu had gotten even more muddy than the previous night. She and Lucy had spent an hour vacuuming the house before finally going to bed. Wendy sighed, then pulled on her coat to go outside with Natsu.

* * *

"I have never felt so helpless," Cana admitted to Gray, "When I saw that boy's face...terrified because a strange woman grabbed him…"

They walked side by side. Levy had gone to get a tea to allow the concerned parents time to talk. He really appreciated it. Levy had really come through for him today, first by refusing to let him search alone, and now by respecting the space that he needed so that he could connect with the only other person who fully understood what he was going through. Levy was a truly amazing woman.

"That wasn't your fault," Gray told her, diverting his thoughts back to Cana, "I'm sure I must have seen a dozen kids today that made me look twice."

"But none of them were Silver."

Her voice cracked, shame clouding her face. Gray didn't have a reply. There was a part of him that was still angry with her, but she didn't need his guilt trip. She was feeling as sorrowful as he was...and the truth was, Gray couldn't be sure Silver ran _only_ because of what happened at Cana's.

Cana reeked of the booze she'd been nursing all day...her coping mechanism. Gray sighed, reaching for another cigarette from his pocket... _his_ coping mechanism. If Levy had been shocked the first time he'd lit up, she'd kept quiet about it. Silver would have blasted him into next week had he known Gray had taken up the nasty habit again. He swore to himself he'd quit the second they found Silver safe and unharmed.

"I would take it all back," she murmured, "If I could redo yesterday morning..."

"We all have regrets," Gray acknowledged, "What's important is now is that we find him."

"My cards said that he's not in immediate danger," Cana sighed, "That's supposed to be comforting...but it isn't enough."

Gray nodded supportively, but said nothing. He wasn't sure how much he believed in Tarot cards, but if Cana could draw hope from them he wasn't going to dispel it.

"I think he's hurt, emotional, and angry," Gray thought out loud, "It's not like him to disappear, but a lot is happening in his life right now...all at once. If he's hiding, he'll come out when he's ready."

Cana sighed, "If I could talk to my mom right now, I would apologize for all the times that I made her worry."

Gray took a long drag of his cigarette, "Your father's still around."

Cana snorted, "He wasn't around to be worried about me when it mattered."

She stilled, contemplating her own words. The job offer still hung overtop her head like a giant anvil, waiting to drop. If there was any doubt in her mind before, it was gone now. How could she take the job knowing it would create a permanent rift between her and her little boy?

She nodded with resolve, deciding she would need to tell her boyfriend sooner than later that she was going to turn down his offer.

* * *

Gajeel was getting bored and impatient again. Juvia's stubborn determination was both inspiring and incredibly annoying. First, she tried the road to the left of the alley, then circled back and checked out the road to the right. Finally, she tried searching the next part of the alley, the one that continued from Gray's block. There didn't seem to be any clues anywhere.

"Are you done now?" Gajeel huffed as she sighed heavily, glancing down the alley with a defeated look on her face.

She shook her head, "We're missing something. I know we are."

"Or...maybe the kid got smart and stopped leaving his shit everywhere?" Gajeel asked, one eyebrow raised, "Look...I'm impressed you tracked him this far. But maybe it's time to admit that you've lost the trail."

Juvia checked some bushes on the side of the road wordlessly, reaffirming her dedication to continuing the search. Gajeel opened his mouth, about to add another comment, when he noticed a small piece of crumpled paper rolling further down the lane. It was only a few feet from Juvia. It was surprising that she hadn't seen it yet...and it was probably nothing. Still, it was beginning to get painful to watch Juvia work so diligently and come up with no answers.

He chased the paper, fluttering down the alley with the slight breeze, then finally stomped on it with his big boot. He uncrumpled it, huffing loudly as he realized it was just a receipt when he froze. Beside the spot where he'd picked up the paper, there was a footprint.

"Hey Rain Woman," he called, crouching beside the print. It was the same size as the ones Juvia had shown him last night.

"Rain Woman?" she seethed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ask my pillow," Gajeel grunted, gesturing for her to join him, "Whatever...just come take a look at this."

She ventured closer, her eyes lighting up as she approached, "Gajeel...you did it! You picked up the trail again!"

Before Gajeel could comprehend what was happening, Juvia bowled him over, hugging him excitedly before jumping back to her feet.

This time, Gajeel engaged in helping her.

* * *

Sadie had a firm grip on Silver's cold hand as she peered down the hallway to ensure it was empty. Her Daddy was still outside, talking to Wendy. She could hear the boys talking to each other in the fort. Plue, excited to be back inside with his boy, blocked the entrance, so she was fairly certain they wouldn't see her or Silver if they hurried. It was the perfect time to sneak him back into her room before it got too cold outside.

They were partway down the hallways when Silver froze, the unmistakable sound of the front door knob turning behind them.

"I'll talk to her," Natsu promised, opening the front door.

Sadie and Silver exchanged wide eyed expressions. There wasn't time to get to Sadie's room at the other end of the hall without being seen. Sadie bolted to the hallway linen closet, quickly gesturing for him to get in. She had barely managed to throw a towel over his head when Natsu rounded the corner.

Sadie plastered a grin on her face, nonchalantly closing the closet door before throwing herself into his arms.

"Daddy! You're home."

"Hey baby."

Natsu bent down beside her so that they were eye level, cupping her cheek as he scrutinized her appearance. She hadn't brushed her hair that day, loose strands frizzing out of her braid.

"Wendy tells me you haven't wanted to play with the boys today," Natsu said in a serious tone, "Are you okay, Button?"

She nodded feebly, "I'm okay."

"Are you just worried about Silver?" Natsu asked her.

Sadie nodded again, averting her eyes. She couldn't look at him, knowing she was lying directly to his face.

"We all are," Natsu told her, brushing her hair back from her ears, "Tell you what. Daddy needs to have a shower and get his dirty clothes into the laundry before Mama sees them. Then everyone is coming over so we can come up with a search plan for tomorrow...but tonight, I won't go out. I'll stay home with you. Is that okay?"

Sadie still couldn't look at him, even though he held her at arm's length, "Sounds good, Daddy."

"Good," Natsu stood up, oblivious to the caked mud that fell in clumps onto the hallway carpet. He opened the hallway closet, reaching blindly inside to grab a towel as he maintained his watch on his little daughter. Sadie tried not to gasp in horror as Silver barely ducked Natsu's wandering hand. Silver lifted his eyes, begging Sadie to keep distracting Natsu.

"Can we keep the fort up this time?" Sadie blurted out as Natsu turned to locate a towel.

Natsu reached backward, "Sure! Why not? Maybe we can sleep in there tonight."

Sadie frowned, knowing she didn't really want to _sleep_ in it. She watched as Silver's hand maneuvered a towel within Natsu's reach, easing it into his hand. Both sighed with relief as Natsu pulled the towel out of the closet triumphantly, promptly shutting the closet door afterward.

"We'll see what Momma says," Sadie added wisely.

Natsu nodded curtly, resuming his mission to get his clothes into the laundry room before Lucy came home. He whistled loudly as he disappeared into the bathroom, globs of mud landing on the carpet behind him.

* * *

"Thank you, sir," Holly smiled, nodding gratefully as the gentleman plunked the change from his coffee purchase into the large donation can marked for helping the worried family in their search for Silver.

A lot of people had come in that day to see if they could help with the search efforts since the manager had agreed to making the coffee their search headquarters. Freed and Rufus had set up a map in the corner of the coffee shop, tracing routes with different coloured markers to indicate areas that had been searched. They had been able to trace Silver's route upon leaving Cana's house, but the trail had gotten muddled shortly after. In another corner, volunteers were putting together backpacks for the evening shift, complete with flashlights and high visibility shoulder strips, paid for with the tips from the jar on the counter.

"I just don't understand how he could disappear so completely," Holly said softly to her coworker, turning to take some mugs out of the dishwasher.

"Speaking of disappearing," Dan interjected, his fingers brushing his newly attained 'Ship Viagra' shirt, "Where has Juvia been today? I haven't seen her at all - and I'm _sure_ she's on the schedule!"

"She called in sick this morning," Holly told him.

"I must go to her!" Dan exclaimed, "I need to nurse her back to health! Wipe her sweating brow! I need to -"

Holly chucked an apron at him, her ever-present patience snapping, "You need to wipe the dirty tables, Dan. We're overrun with customers today and we're short-staffed. Now shut up and do your job. Please."

Dan sighed, shaking his head as he complied with Holly's order. She turned back to the counter, noting all the exhausted-looking searchers, back for another coffee. She cringed. Normally Gray was very clean and well dressed. Today he looked awful. His t-shirt was filthy and he had dark bags under his eyes. Levy didn't look much better. She doubted either of them had slept. Still, she noted how tenderly he held her hand as he plunked some money down to the counter for yet another coffee.

She shook her head, sliding the bill back to him sympathetically, "No luck yet?"

"Can we get a London Fog tea for Cana too, please?" Levy asked.

Holly's gaze shifted to the woman sitting at a table by herself, her head hung low. Her cheeks were still stained with the evidence of her crying. Holly felt her heart pinch.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Holly asked, passing Gray the beverages.

Gray shook his head, "We're going to break for supper at the Dragneels. Someone donated sandwiches... we'll be back in a couple hours."

Holly watched in silence as Gray and Levy stopped at the table to usher a numb Cana out the door. Her heart twinged with sympathetic pain for the patrons that had become friends throughout the past several months. She closed her eyes, offering a prayer that something would happen soon...a clue that would lead to Silver's whereabouts and his safe return.

* * *

"This is it," Juvia said in awe, "This is where Silver went!"

Gajeel had to admit he was pretty proud that they'd been able to track Silver all the way to this particular house. He agreed with her that they'd finally found the right place. The fence was wooden, but there was a loose plank that could easily be maneuvered enough to allow a small child to pass through.

Juvia was already moving the plank to look inside the yard.

"What do you see?" Gajeel prodded, "Any sign of the kid?"

"There's a treehouse," Juvia told him, "And a hot tub...large deck…"

"But what about the kid?" Gajeel demanded impatiently, "Any sign of a backpack that matches the fabric sample we found?"

He held the sample up proudly. It had been one of _his_ finds, stuck on a tree about ½ block back.

"DOG!" Juvia cried out, lurching backward.

Gajeel reeled back out of her way. Juvia yelped as she pushed the plank back into place, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of the ferocious beast that dwelled in the yard. Oddly, there was only 2 grunts from the dog. He didn't bark at all. They could vaguely hear a soft voice tell him he was a good dog, then footprints heading back toward the house.

"Was that the kid?" Gajeel asked, his eyes wide.

She shook her head, "I didn't see. The dog took me by surprise...but I think we're onto something."

"Well, we can't go through the back," Gajeel lamented, "I'm too big and that dog almost turned you into lunch just now."

"Right!" Juvia hopped to her feet, determination crossing her brow.

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. Usually that look on Juvia's face preceded an act of absolute absurdity.

"Where are you going?!" he demanded as she spun on her heel, marching in the opposite direction, "Juves! What the hell?"

"I'm getting answers!" Juvia called back, "And since we can't go in through the back yard…"

Gajeel grunted as he came to a full stop, trying to decipher her unintelligible mumbling as she disappeared around the corner. The woman made no sense and changed direction more often than the wind. Why was he here again? Why did he keep following her on her cockamamie plans?

His eyes widened as he fully comprehended what she had said.

"Oh shit...she's going through the front!" he realized.

He broke out into a run.

* * *

"Soooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmewhere over the raiiiiiiiiiiiiiinbbow….."

Natsu belted out the song proudly in the most baritone voice he could muster. Sometimes it shocked him how good he sounded when he sang in the shower. Perhaps it was the way the sound reverberated against the walls...or the moisture that hung in the air? Whatever. He sounded _amazing._

He switched to his tenor voice, always amazed by the ease of this transition. Maybe he'd missed his calling and should have pursued a music career instead of plumbing.

"SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEES are blue! Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd the dreeeeeeeeeeeeeams that you dare to dreeeeeeeeam really do come trueeeeeeeeeeeeee."

His eyes closed as he scrubbed the soap out of his hair, pausing to pound on his air guitar as he fabricated a heavy metal bridge to his song. Why nobody had done this in the history of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' was beyond him.

Hair rinsed out, he reached outside of the shower to grab his towel, pausing to open his eyes when he couldn't find it immediately.

Natsu's eyes widened as he had a bit of a deja-vu moment. He pulled the towel off the rack, not even bothering to fully dry himself before throwing the door open and storming out to the hallway.

"Daddy?" Clint asked in surprise.

He and Daniel were on their way to his room to gather more items for their fort.

Natsu whipped open the closet door, his eyes searching frantically. He could clearly remember there had been a hand…

The normally obsessively neat pile of towels were disrupted.

Natsu had been handed the towel.

"Mr. Dragneel?" Daniel asked, worry on his face, "Are you okay?"

Natsu stooped down beside the boys, taking his son by the shoulder, "I'm just Natsu, Daniel. Mr. Dragneel is just _weird._ "

Both boys were wide-eyed, a little frightened as they shook their heads adamantly.

"Daddy?" Clint asked again as Natsu stood with a frown, heading for the living room, "Clothes!"

Natsu froze, realizing he was still only in his towel. He scratched his head, embarrassed that he could possibly have let his imagination run away like it had. There was no one in the closet. He had probably ruffled the towels himself because he was talking to Sadie instead of paying attention to what he was doing...as usual.

He patted Clive on his head as he passed, "I'm going to get dressed, boys...then let's check out that fort you guys made!"

Both boys cheered, running for the fort to make last minute alterations and reinforce the entrance to allow an adult entrance. Natsu glanced back at the closet, furrowing his eyebrow for a long moment. He shrugged nonchalantly and let the feeling pass, the tension in his shoulder dissipating as he headed for the bedroom he shared with his beloved wife, still oblivious to the mud fragments that littered the hallway and the pair of eyes peeking from behind Sadie's partially closed door.

* * *

Wendy finished arranging the sandwiches on a large platter, placing it in the centre of the table. The adults would be back soon. It wasn't a large contribution, but maybe if supper was ready for them, it would aid in their tedious search...somehow. She turned to place the jug of juice on the table when the doorbell rang for the first time.

Wendy frowned. Natsu was already home and from what the kids said, everyone who was coming over was pretty much family. They would simply 'come in' when they arrived. The second chime of the doorbell confirmed it...whoever was there did not know the Dragneels well enough to simply walk in.

Both boys poked their heads out from the fort, looking at her inquisitively. Even Sadie's door opened slightly to listen.

"I'll get it," Wendy said pointedly.

The boys' heads disappeared back into their fort. Plue began to bark, furthering the sense of caution that Wendy felt.

"Sadie, please get the dog," Wendy called out.

Sadie emerged from the partially open door, beckoning for the dog. Wendy took a deep breath, opening the door slowly.

She was a very tall, beautiful blue-haired woman. She wore clothes that were far too hot, even for the Magnolia winter conditions. About 5 feet behind her, an extremely tall man with large, crossed arms stood behind her. He was covered in her piercings, his long, dark hair cascading over his shoulders. Wendy swallowed hard.

"Can I help you?" Wendy asked slowly.

"We'd like to come in," the blue-haired woman stated, "We have reason to believe a missing boy is here."

She stared hard at Wendy. Wendy forced herself to swallow again. She wasn't sure who this woman was, but it was odd that she knew about Silver.

Wendy shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

She began to shut the door, her eyes widening as Juvia stuck her foot inside to prevent closure.

"He's here," she reiterated, "Please let us in to search for him."

Wendy's heart pounded as she tried not to flinch in front of the much larger woman in front of her. Behind her, the hulk stood to his full height.

"The parents are not home," Wendy said as evenly as she could, "You'll have to come back another day."

"It could be too late by then," the blue-haired woman interjected, "He's missing...people are worried…"

Sadie had come back out into the hall, both boys watching from inside their fort.

Natsu frowned as he rounded the corner, noting Wendy's defensive stance and the hiding children. He passed by Wendy to open the door wide.

"Juvia?" he asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked past Juvia, centreing in on the man behind her...a man he did not like very much. Both fists balled involuntarily. Wendy took the moment to herd the children to the kitchen, her nervousness compounding when she realized Natsu knew the strangers, but they weren't exactly welcome. Perhaps what scared her more, however, was the tone of Natsu's voice, full of disdain as his eyes narrowed.

" _Gajeel_."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **I can't believe this year has gone so quickly. A very Merry Christmas to each and every one. If you don't celebrate Christmas, then I wish you Happy Holidays. Thank you for sticking with me between chapters. I'm very thankful for you all.**_

 _ **Also, thankful as always to my beloved beta, Wordsaremyspells1331. When she was proofreading this, she sent me a link...which is in fact 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' sang metal style...apparently someone other than Natsu has thought about that. lol Unfortunately, I can't post links on this page, but it's on YouTube under PellekOfficial. His rendition of Baby Shark made me laugh out loud. **_

_**Please leave a review! I'll try to have another chapter out very soon.**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	24. Please! Just Ear Me Out!

"So that's it then."

Cana nodded, shuffling her feet. She refused to raise her eyes to meet his, knowing she would be met with indifference. Nothing ever phased him unless it directly affected him.

And not a whole lot affected him.

Laxus would move out of the city with or without her. He wanted her talents, sure, but the city would have other blueprint designers. By this time next week, he wouldn't even remember her name.

"That's pretty shitty," Laxus said, his voice a dull monotone.

Cana didn't respond. This was the part where he told her she was messing up his plans to build his own company from scratch. She braced for it, not sure how much more torment her fragile mind could take.

"About the kid, I mean," he added.

Cana's eyes flew up, despite her resolve to not look at him, "You heard that part? I was pretty sure you wouldn't hear anything past 'I'm not going with you.' "

Laxus shrugged, his broad shoulders flexing, "I'm not that much of an asshole. I know how much the kid means to you."

She nodded, too bogged down by inertia to bother getting into how much she'd always hated Laxus calling Silver 'the kid.' He was her _son._ Her missing son.

She needed to conserve her energy so she only muttered, "It's my fault. He overheard us talking about the move and he thought I was leaving him again. I can't do it, Laxus. Gray is a good man and an amazing father...but I'm Silver's mother. I've already spent too much of his life away from him."

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once, "I only recently put two and two together about who the ex is. He cost me my company, you know. Him and that pink-haired idiot."

"Let's be honest," Cana sighed, raking a hand through her hair, "We've both been assholes... maybe we're both getting what we deserve."

Laxus uncrossed his arms, letting them dangle at his sides as he contemplated her words. He had realized throughout the recent weeks that he hadn't missed the material things after all. He missed Gramps. That's why he'd decided to leave Magnolia and go to the city. He could start over – with Cana – and build a new company from the ground up. He would make his grandfather proud of him.

His forcible removal from the cushy life had given Laxus a lot of time to think about what mattered. He spent hours at the underwear store, trying to decide which pair of underwear to buy to replace his Tonka shorts. Sadly, he couldn't afford a single pair with only the $50.00 his grandfather had given him. He wanted to die when the clerk suggested he walk across the street to the Magnolia Mart. He was, however, able to buy 10 pairs of plain boxer briefs there.

Perhaps there was merit in being humble after all.

He didn't need silk boxers. He didn't need fancy cars. Or expensive clothes. When it came right down to it...Laxus needed to be loved. He _craved_ it. He knew that he would never get that from Minerva, which is why they'd parted ways shortly after Makarov had banished them. (That, and the police caught up to Minerva to arrest her for her part in the scheme to get rid of her father).

He'd hoped maybe Cana would see things differently and give him a real chance at starting over. Still, he couldn't blame her. Her child had always been important to her. It had been wrong of him to ask her to leave him behind.

"You're right," he agreed, "But for what it's worth, I think you've changed for the better. You have a son that loves you. He _needs_ to be your top priority. Staying is the right decision for your family."

Cana cocked her head. It was unusual for Laxus to take anything seriously, let alone try to see someone else's point of view., Cana had noticed the major changes in his personality since he was fired. He wasn't nearly as predictable as she'd thought.

"I'm not a perfect man," Laxus stated, his tone morose, "I'm selfish...and a bit conceited. But I can still see the right in things. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. Yes...you have talent in the industry, but the truth is, I wanted _you_ to come with me. I didn't think about what was in your best interest...only that I wanted you alongside me. I didn't consider what my goals meant for you."

He paused, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"I'm sorry the kid ran because I was thoughtless."

Now he was avoiding _her_ gaze. His candidness triggered something inside Cana. They'd been together off and on for about a year, but they had never spoken so much from the heart.

Or talked much at all, really.

But since honesty seemed to be the order of the day, Cana spoke the truth too.

"It's my fault too," she told him, her voice coming out fractured and soft, "But none of that matters right now."

"I'll help you find him," Laxus offered.

Cana hesitated, wondering how Natsu and Gray would handle _that_. Laxus had told her the story from his point of view. She didn't supposed it mattered _what_ version of story she heard. The end game was that Laxus, Gray and Natsu did not get along. It might be a problem if Laxus suddenly showed up to search for the child of his current girlfriend and ex-employee.

Still, in the entire year she'd known Laxus, Cana had never seen him so serious and remorseful about his past actions. This was possibly the most sincere he'd ever been in his entire life.

Cana placed a hand on his forearm, smiling gently, "I might take you up on that."

They locked eyes, both sets of cheeks heating up as they regarded each other.

"I have to go," Cana told him, moving to the bi-fold closet to grab her black leather jacket and shrug it on, "Freed is waiting for me in the parking lot."

Laxus nodded, accepting the peck she planted on his cheek. She reached for the doorknob, hesitating, "I didn't think this would go so well. I was fully expecting you to hate me by now."

"No. If anything, I think we're both finally getting our priorities straight," Laxus assured her, his voice raw and gravelly. "And I will help you if I can."

"Thank you, Laxus."

He stared at the door for several moments after she left...alone with only his turbulent thoughts for company.

* * *

" _Flame Brain_ ," Gajeel grit his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired nuisance in front of him.

He didn't know why it would surprise him that Juvia would deliver him to the _one door in Fiore_ that Gajeel would rather avoid. She had a knack for getting him into oddball situations.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, refusing to break eye contact with the studded man on his doorstep.

"Following Juvia," Gajeel replied, letting out an exasperated sigh, "She thinks she has a lead on some missing ki—"

"I don't care what's going on with you and Juvia," Natsu interrupted, not paying the least bit of attention to what the iron idiot was blathering on about, "I want to know what you're doing _here…_ in this _city."_

When Gajeel refused to answer, Natsu bared his teeth.

"Why are you in Magnolia, Iron Head?" he reiterated, "You have no right to be here. Levy has finally moved on. If she sees you, she'll tailspin. Do you have _any_ idea how fucking long it took her—"

"Not that it's any of your business!" Gajeel scowled down at the shorter man, "But I've already _seen_ Levy. Granted, it didn't go quite as well as I'd hoped it would, but I got a plan to make it up to her."

Juvia sighed, getting between the two irate men, pressing a hand out on each muscular chest to keep them from advancing toward each other as she sandwiched her body between them, "Down, boys. We need to keep our focus on the task at hand."

Natsu growled, the muscle of his jaw feathering, "There is nothing you can say that will erase the hell you've caused her! You have no right to make it up to her! You _left!_ And you're not welcome here, so get the _hell_ out of town. _"_

"Or _what?"_ Gajeel took a threatening step forward, fists clenched as he rolled his shoulders back. "You'll _make_ me?"

"ENOUGH!" Juvia spat, pushing Gajeel forcibly back when he tried to skirt around her, "Both of you need to calm down. We need to concentrate on the reason we're here!"

"Yeah, I'll make you!" Natsu seethed, ignoring Juvia as he came out of the house, cackling when Juvia pushed Gajeel back a second time. She was struggling to simultaneously keep her other arm locked on Natsu's chest. Both men were being ridiculous and she knew from experience just how easy it was to get under Gajeel's skin.

Part of Natsu knew that Lucy would not approve of him egging the metalhead into a fight, but he'd been waiting for a long time to see the bastard again and tell him how he really felt about the way he'd treated Levy, "You're lucky you left when you did, you son-of-a-bitch, because if I'd gotten ahold of you first—"

"You'd have _what?"_ Gajeel bellowed, his crimson eyes crackling like hellfire. "You come up to my belly button! What would you have _done,_ little man?"

"I'll show you exactly what I can do—" Natsu lurched forward.

"You guys!" Juvia cried out, as neither man seemed to notice she was still locked between them and was now being thoroughly squished, "You're scaring the kids!"

The two men froze, sparing guilty glances at the doorway where Wendy held Clive, Sadie, and Daniel behind her. Wendy was trying to push them back into the house, but the boys eyes' were wide and curious as they struggled to see around her. Sadie was visibly shaking, her face pale with concern.

"Take them inside," Natsu barked to Wendy, "Everything's okay here, guys. Go back with Wendy. Don't come out again for any reason."

Over Clive and Daniel's protests, the teen pried their hands off the doorjamb, herding the kids inside and firmly shutting the door behind her.

The second the kids were out of view, Natsu's head snapped back to the hulking man in front of him, a low snarl erupting from his chest, "I'm not kidding, Gajeel...you messed her up. If there is any part of you that ever cared for Levy...leave her the hell alone."

"It's none of your fucking business, Hothead. I know you never liked me, but I _love_ her. I'm back for good...and I'm finally the man she deserves."

"You will _never_ be the man she deserves," Natsu hissed.

Then he raised his fists.

* * *

"Daddy?" Clive asked as Wendy led all three kids back to the kitchen.

"It's okay, Clive," she assured him, "The adults will talk things out. Everything is fine."

"Who were they?" Sadie asked, her eyes wide. She had specifically heard that they were looking for a kid, and that could only mean they were searching for Silver. The big man and the tall blue-haired woman suspected he was there in the house.

 _How?_

"I'm not sure," Wendy said, glancing back at the closed door. They could still hear the raised voices, but the words were muffled, "But don't worry about it, okay? Your dad will handle it. Let's make some juice to have with dinner."

"I'll help!" Daniel declared.

Wendy sighed with relief when Clive agreed too. Sadie, however, hung back at the entrance to the kitchen, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sadie…" Wendy asked, "Can you tell me where your mother keeps the jugs?"

The girl didn't even hear her. She was looking a little sad. A little lost.

Wendy tried again, "Sadie?"

Sadie snapped to attention, "Huh?"

"Where are the juice jugs?"

"Cupboard," Clive interjected, pointing above the microwave to the cabinet over his head.

Daniel pulled a large jug from the cupboard as Sadie slipped back into her stupor. Wendy furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what it was about the confrontation outside that was bothering Sadie so much.

* * *

"I still don't think it's necessary to stop for dinner," Gray complained as Lucy steered the minivan toward her house. "We're wasting valuable search time."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Lucy asked point blank, sparing a quick glance in the rear-view to access her best friend slumped in the backseat. Levy really didn't look much better than Gray did, "You two haven't slept or eaten. You have to take a break. You're not doing anyone any favours by wearing yourselves down."

"You're such a _mom_ ," Gray complained, but there was no fire in his tone. He was too drained, "I have no idea how Flame Brains gets into so much trouble with you on his watch."

Levy snickered from the back seat.

"He still manages to get into plenty of trouble pretty regularly," Lucy sighed as she pushed the brake for the upcoming stop sign, "I think he enjoys the challenge."

"Nah," Levy put in, "He just reacts before he thinks."

"Hm," Lucy gave the noncommittal sound as she rounded the corner, her house coming up on the right. She slowed down, her eyes widening, mouth dropping open.

"What the—" she exclaimed, "Is Natsu _fighting someone?"_

Gray snorted, noting the flashes of black, pink and blue in the front yard. It was obvious they'd just busted Natsu in the midst of _something._ Whatever was happening, it meant Natsu was about to be in deep dog shit with Lucy.

* * *

Natsu didn't hear the screeching tires as the van pulled into the driveway. Nor did he hear the ensuring yells from his wife as she, Levy, and Gray piled out of the Odyssey.

Juvia had a death grip on his ear...and he couldn't hear much more than his own squeals of pain. She had brought both men to their knees, her fingers viced to their earlobes on either side.

"Are you finished behaving like children?" she demanded.

"YES!" Natsu declared, "Just let _go!_ "

Juvia glanced upward, instantly breaking into a broad grin as the three newcomers gawked at her.

"Gray! I'm so glad you're here!"

"What...the...hell…" Levy's face was turning scarlet with rage, "Gajeel, what are you doing here?"

"I came with the rain woman!" Gajeel cried out.

"How do you know Juvia?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded by the control Juvia maintained on the two grown men.

"He helped me fix my moped," Juvia explained succinctly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Levy demanded hotly, "Gajeel, I told you I don't want to see you."

"I told the bastard that!" Natsu growled, receiving a prompt ear twist from Juvia, "Jeez, Juvia –get the hell off me already!"

"Wait!" Gray interrupted, "That's Gajeel?"

" _YES_ , _that's Gajeel_!" Levy fumed.

Gray took a step forward, prompting a warning glare from Juvia, "I'm all out of hands, but I still have feet!"

Levy pushed past her boyfriend, anger fueling her steps., "So once again...what the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Where are the children?" Lucy snapped, glancing toward the living room window.

"They're inside with the babysitter," Juvia informed her calmly, " _We_ were in the middle of an investigation. However, the purpose of our visit became somewhat...lost...when these two came face to face."

"Don't blame me! Lug Nuts came to _my_ door!"

"I told ya, I was just following _her!"_ Gajeel jabbed a thumb in Juvia's direction.

She twisted their ears again when both gave a low growl. Both fell into silence, aside from a few muted whimpers of pain. Lucy tried not to smirk as she took mental notes of Juvia's tactics.

"Let them go, Juvia," Freed called out sternly, "It's doubtful anything is going to happen now that we're all here."

The group exchanged looks. They hadn't heard Freed's car arrive. Cana stood back with Rufus, both wide-eyed in shock over the spectacle.

* * *

Sadie peered toward the front door. The yelling had stopped. She wondered just how much of it Silver had heard. Was he panicking? There was no way she could slip out to check on him. Not right now. Wendy was watching like a hawk. She twisted around to head back to the kitchen, but hadn't gotten two steps before Wendy was there, blocking the hallway.

"Is it true?" Wendy asked point blank.

Sadie froze, the blood draining from her face, "Is what true?"

"Is Silver here?" Wendy whispered, not wanting the other kids to overhear.

Sadie's mouth fell open, but nothing came out. She gaped up at her babysitter.

"The woman said it when I answered the door," Wendy informed her, "She thinks Silver is here. Is he?"

Sadie hesitated, too stunned to respond.

"Sadie…" Wendy said softly, "It would explain why you're acting so strangely. Please tell me the truth. Where's Silver?"

Sadie could feel her lower lip quivering, but she couldn't move. She was torn, knowing if she told the truth, she would not only be busted for lying, but would also be breaking her promise to Silver.

"Silver?" Clive queried as came around the corner, a long-handled wooden spoon still in his hand, "Sade…"

Daniel had followed everyone else, having overheard the girls talking. He looked from Wendy to Sadie, his face contorted with confusion, then anger as he realized what Wendy was trying to suggest...Sadie had been hiding Silver all this time.

"It _is_ true, isn't it?" Daniel prodded.

Sadie still couldn't move.

"Where is he, Sadie?" Daniel demanded, moving forward to shake her shoulders, "Tell us where he is!"

Sadie took in a quivering breath, her eyes burning as Wendy brushed past her, stomping down the hall toward Sadie's bedroom, the boys hot on her heels.

"I'm sorry, Silver," she whispered, tears splashing down her cheeks, "Please, _please_ forgive me."

* * *

Juvia let out a heavy sigh as she released both ears. It was _probably_ safe to do so now. It was unlikely the boys could try to go at each other again...not with everyone here. Not that she wasn't fully capable of handling any situation, of course.

Gajeel and Natsu both fell to the ground with relieved grunts, frantically trying to rub the pain away.

"I told you to stay away from Levy," Freed ground out between clenched teeth, absentmindedly pushing his jacket sleeves past his forearms as he hovered over the iron brute.

Gajeel threw his hands up in the air, "I was nowhere _near_ Levy! I was with Juvia – you all just showed up here on your own accords!"

"WE LIVE HERE!" Natsu roared, raising a fist.

"Well, WE didn't know that!" Gajeel shot back.

Juvia shook her finger at both men - and one at Freed for good measure - instantly silencing them. Lucy maneuvered in front of Natsu, conveying with her eyes that she'd keep her husband in line.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on here, _"_ Lucy warned, twisting her hands as if she wanted to have a go at Natsu's damaged earlobes.

"I would!" Natsu shouted, "If I freaking knew! This bastard just showed up on our doorstep, demanding to be let in to look for some missing kid!"

"Juvia was here too!" Gajeel bellowed, "It's not like I showed up alone! Everyone is making me out to be the bad guy when all we were doing was trying to find the—"

"YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!" Natsu blasted out, trying to scramble around Lucy but she yanked at his shirt collar, halting him. He pointed an accusing finger at Gajeel, "You left Levy! You broke her heart!"

"SHUT UP!" Cana shrieked, "DID ANYONE HEAR HIM SAY THEY WERE LOOKING FOR A KID? WE NEED TO LISTEN TO THEM!"

Everyone stopped, all eyes sweeping to Cana.

"Can we just listen?" Cana begged, "Silver is _missing!_ Natsu and Gajeel and Levy and whoever else wants to jump into this dogpile of every fucking issue under the sun can sort their shit out later!Right now, I need to know about my son _."_

Natsu opened his mouth to argue, then wisely shut it. He relaxed his shoulders, indicating that he would agree to listen. Gray was completely baffled. He hadn't been aware Gajeel was even in town, let alone showing up at his arch rival's house unannounced. Levy still looked angry, but she didn't move.

"Did you mean Silver?" Cana asked, her voice quivering slightly, "Why would you look for Silver here?"

"We tracked him from Gray's house," Juvia supplied, "From the hole in the fence."

"The trail led here," Gajeel put in, "We didn't know it was Flametard's house. We just knew the kid had entered through the back yard. It was Rain Woman's idea to knock on the front door."

"Here?" Gray asked incredulously, "You mean that Silver is _here?"_

"We would have noticed!" Lucy shook her head, "There's no way Silver is here."

"Are you _sure?"_ Cana queried.

Gray's face was ashen, part of him struck with how very obvious the possibility was. Silver would want to be somewhere safe.

"We tracked him from your house," Juvia confirmed, "The evidence shows that he came here."

"How is that possible?" Lucy thought of how many kids and adults stomped through her house on a daily basis and shook her head again., "We would know! There's no way he could be here unseen for an entire day without any of us realizing it!"

Natsu paled, thinking again about the hallway closet...and about Wendy's warning that Sadie was acting strangely.

"He could if he had help," he muttered.

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened, "Natsu…what do you mean by that?"

Natsu's eyes flashed as he spun on his heel, heading inside the house. Lucy was right behind him, followed by Juvia, Freed, Rufus and Cana.

Gray stood between Levy and Gajeel, his arm still slung over her shoulder protectively as he angled his body to put himself a bit more in front of her. Gajeel turned to Levy, his expression defeated and pleading.

"Shrimp...can we talk?"

Levy shook her head, taking Gray's other hand in her own, never breaking eye contact with those sapphire eyes that she had come to love so much. Silver might be so close.

She breathed out, "Now is not the time, Gajeel…"

Gray interlocked their fingers pointedly, allowing Levy to lead as they left Gajeel on the sidewalk, heading inside the house without a backward glance.

Gajeel hung his head, wishing he could undo the past. He truly hadn't meant to hurt Levy. At this point, making amends with her took priority over restoring their relationship. He just needed an opportunity to talk to her...to apologize properly.

His brow furrowed in determination. He finally understood Juvia's resolve. Once the kid was safe, Levy would more susceptible to having the much-needed conversation.

He just needed to be patient.

* * *

Wendy pulled back the covers of Sadie's bed, tossing the blankets to the floor when she found the bed empty, then proceeded to fall to her knees to examine underneath. Behind her, both boys skidded to a halt, frantically scanning the room. Daniel looked in Sadie's closet, pushing back the clothes while Clive—not having any other ideas—checked out the window in case a makeshift sheet had been tied to the bedpost and used to repel Silver to the ground.

In his defense, he watched _a lot_ of Disney movies.

Wendy stalked out of the room back to the kitchen, both boys following close behind. The front door opened, the adults bursting through.

"Where is he?" Wendy demanded, confronting Sadie directly.

Sadie was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks. Gray started to tremble too, afraid to hope that Silver was _here_ and had been all along. Levy squeezed his hand, focusing on the distraught girl in front of them.

Natsu got down to his knees, taking his little girl in his arms as the dam burst. Lucy's eyes misted as she joined her husband, rubbing Sadie's back soothingly.

"Is he here, Sadie?" Natsu asked softly.

Sadie tried to mop the dripping tears off her face. It was a futile effort – each tear she swiped away was replaced with three more.

"Sadie," Gray whispered as he got to his knees too.

He had a gigantic lump in his throat. It felt like Silver had been missing forever. To think that he might've been so close this entire time…

"Please," he begged, "Do you know where Silver is?"

Sadie could barely look at him. He was ragged. His normally carefully styled hair was unkempt, sticking out haphazardly. He had stubble on his chin, dark purple circles under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled and smelled weird. He didn't look like her Uncle Gray. The whole ordeal had taken a serious toll on him. Remorse coursed through her body, intensifying her anxiety.

She nodded hesitantly, her tears increasing again as she pointed to her room.

Gray bolted down the hall, Levy and Juvia right behind him.

"I just checked there," Wendy said as the three adults stalked past her.

"I'm checking again!" Gray snapped. He needed to look for himself. He needed to know if his son was somewhere in this house. Levy and Juvia barely looked at Wendy as they filed in after him.

Natsu and Lucy remained where they were, Natsu holding Sadie to his chest.

"You _lied_ to us," his voice cracked with despair, "Do you understand how wrong that was? We've all been worried sick about Silver."

"I'm...s-sorry, Daddy," Sadie squeaked into his shoulder, "H-he d-doesn't want to see his mom or dad. H-he w-would have gone somewhere else. A-At least here he was s-safe."

"He doesn't want to see Gray?" Natsu eyebrows shot up as he exchanged glances with his wife.

Lucy took Sadie from Natsu, pulling her into a hug, "We know you were trying to protect your friend, Sadie...but do you see Uncle Gray? Did you see how worried he is? He hasn't slept. He barely eats. Silver's mother is in worse condition than him. To a parent, a child is a piece of their heart. You can't keep secrets like this, sweetheart."

"We'll talk about this later, Peanut," Natsu promised.

He stood, reaching for Sadie's small hand.

Lucy took the other one, giving her daughter a small, reassuring smile full of love, "Let's go see what's happening in your bedroom."

* * *

"He was here the whole time," Cana whispered, clutching the blanket from the closet to her chest.

Gray watched as her eyes welled with tears, but he couldn't be sure if it was with relief or even more worry. Quite possibly both.

Sadie's room had been turned upside down. The mattress had been moved, her dresser drawers all opened, and the contents of her closet were now in the centre of the room.

"So where is he?" Lucy bit her lip, willing herself to ignore the mess.

Natsu put both his hands on his hips, letting his voice hitch up an octave so that everyone could hear him clearly, "He can't have gone far. Let's check the rest of the house."

"He's not in Clive's room," Wendy piped up, "I've had the boys in there so that we're out of the way."

Lucy nodded to her, "Thank you, Wendy. I'll go to our room. Natsu, check the bathroom and the spare room."

"I'll check the garage," Levy called out, already starting down the hall, "Although I'm not sure how he could have gotten out there with Wendy and the kids in the living room."

"He wouldn't be in the basement, would he?" Freed asked.

Daniel shook his head adamantly, "I wouldn't go down there."

"Well, _he_ might if he knew Sadie's room was being searched," Cana said firmly, eyes blazing with determination, "I'm not leaving this house until I check every nook and cranny _twice._ I'll crawl up the chimney if I have to."

Gray let out a jagged breath as everyone spread out over the house. He covered his eyes with his hands for a moment while he composed himself. Sadie couldn't help but watch him, guilt washing over her as she realized just how exhausted he looked. Her parents were right. Silver was mad at his parents, but the worry her Uncle Gray was going through was not worth the lie she'd gone along with. She should've told them a long time ago.

Juvia glanced at Sadie, "Where else would he be?"

Sadie nibbled at her bottom lip, staring down at her feet for a long moment. She didn't know this lady. Moments ago, she'd been in the centre of the heated argument between her father and the large man with all the piercings on his face.

"It's okay, Sadie," Gray encouraged her, "Juvia is my friend. If you have an idea of where else to look, you need to tell us."

Sadie opened her mouth, then closed it again. The truth was, it terrified her that Silver wasn't in her room. She wasn't sure how he could've slipped out of the house without Wendy and the boys seeing him.

Gray patted her on the shoulder, lumbering past her heavily. Sadie could feel the tears gathering in her eyes again as she lunged for him, grabbing the back of his shirt to stop him.

"The t-treehouse," Sadie said softly, "He spends the day in the treehouse until it gets too cold."

He nodded tiredly, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Gray," she squeaked out, "Please don't hate me."

Gray paused before kneeling down beside her, taking her firmly into his embrace, "I don't hate you, Button. I love you...but I wish you had told us sooner."

She nodded, willing herself to stay quiet and unmoving as he pulled away and left the room.

She had wanted to stay loyal to Silver. She had thought she was doing the right thing because she had helped to keep him safe.

But now, she wished more than anything that she had listened to her heart and spoken up sooner.

* * *

Gajeel kicked a rock ahead of him as he stalked down the alleyway, letting his anger fester as he stomped up to the rock, kicking it again.

After all that, everyone had just _left_ him on the sidewalk. They hadn't found the kid. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Levy. _Nothing_ was going right. He was _so done_ with all of it. He was going to go back to Juvia's house, pack up his shit, and wait until after the kid was found to make one more effort at making amends with Levy.

But first, he needed to get back to Gray's house in order to retrieve his truck.

Walking down the street had taken him into unfamiliar territory. He was pretty sure he'd take a wrong turn if he continued on the road, so now he was back in the alley behind the Dragneel house to start retracing his steps.

Gajeel paused, eyes darting back and forth down the lane. It all looked the same to him. He wasn't completely sure which way to go. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a blue blur disappearing around the corner at the opposite end of the alley.

Gajeel paused, wondering if his imagination was getting the best of him. But the blur was the right size and shape for the kid. If the other adults were ransacking the house looking for him…

He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, knowing he _could_ just ignore it.

Maybe it was nothing.

But maybe it wasn't.

Natsu had treated him like shit.

Levy had no intention of talking to him.

Freed had already hit him once...and would do it again given the opportunity.

Juvia was nuts.

But a _kid_...

It could've been any child, just some little boy rushing off to play at a friend's house. He'd more than likely be met with another punch in the face for his efforts.

But…

What if it was Silver? What if it was who everyone was looking for?

 _It's not._

He couldn't say that for sure. He wasn't even totally certain he knew what Silver looked like. But he had his cell and he could figure out that part later.

Cursing himself for looking like a creeper, he changed direction, officially in hot pursuit of the phantom blue blur.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hoping you enjoyed this pivotal chapter! Please leave a comment for me - you know I love them.**_


	25. A Stab in the Dark

_**A/N: WOW! 2 chapters in under 2 weeks! (cough, cough...thinks back to the days when I used to release a chapter every 3 days...Silly life getting in the way of my fanfiction).**_

 _ **Anyway, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. We're really, REALLY close the end of Before I Get Gray. Leave a comment please!**_

* * *

Gray took a long drag off his cigarette. It was cold outside, but he didn't feel it. Darkness had fallen and now he found himself cursing both Juvia and Gajeel for showing up at the house. As wrong as it had been for Sadie to keep Silver's whereabouts from everyone, she was right about him being safe there. Now, _nobody_ knew where he was.

"Gray?" a soft voice called, "You should come eat something."

Gray didn't turn around, continuing to stare into the blackness of the back yard. They had spanned out into the surrounding neighbourhood, calling Silver's name until Jellal called them all back. Now Jellal wouldn't let him leave the house again to resume the search, even though Silver couldn't have gone far. Instead, he'd insisted that everyone have supper as originally planned before hitting the streets again. It would give them all much needed strength, but also gave Jellal the chance to talk to Sadie. Despite assurances that all squad cars would be out looking in his stead, Gray was disgruntled and aggravated.

Levy's arms encircled his waist, hugging him firmly from behind. He sighed, laying his free hand on top of hers. He crushed his cigarette underneath his boot, lowering his head so she wouldn't catch on to how close he was to breaking down.

"I'm not hungry."

Levy nodded into his back, "I know...but you have to eat _something_. You've had nothing but coffee for the past 24 hours."

"If I eat right now, I'm pretty sure I'll throw up," he admitted, "We spent all that time checking his favourite places...we even made sure to check back at both Cana and my places more than once...yet we didn't think to check here once."

"How could we know?" Levy asked, "None of this has been predictable."

Gray didn't have a response.

"Sadie said he's mad at both Cana _and_ me," Gray murmured, "He must be really, really angry, Lev. It's not like him to shut me out like this."

"Can you think of a reason why he would?"

Gray shook his head, "I don't know for sure. I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out. We've always been so close and we see eye-to-eye on almost everything. The only thing that's changed recently is..."

"Us," Levy said softly.

They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Levy buried her head into the back of his jacket and took a jagged breath, "I can't get that possibility out my head either. Never in a million years would I try to get between you."

"He encouraged me," Gray protested, "He told me to go for it..with you…because he could see how much I care about you. He likes you, so that doesn't make sense."

"Still...should we step back? For his sake?"

Her voice was full of apprehension. Gray squeezed her hand reassuringly, kissing her fingertips. They'd been through a lot to finally get to the point of being 'together'. They hadn't even had a chance to fully explore their new relationship.

"No way, Lev," Gray turned around, taking her into his arms. He brushed her bangs back with a gloved hand, peering deeply into her eyes, "You've been my rock through all this. There's no chance we're backing off."

Levy swallowed, lost in his deep blue eyes. She hoped she'd been there enough for him, but she felt helpless. There wasn't a lot she could do other than stay by his side.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't you," Gray assured her, "Silver likes and respects you. If there's a problem, we'll work through it. There's enough room in my life for both of you."

Levy wasn't sure what to say to that. She appreciated his confidence that Silver was not threatened by her union with his father, but that still left the giant question - what _did_ happen to make him so angry?

She could feel the tension in Gray's shoulders and she longed to take it for him...to relieve him of his pain, even for just a little while. Yet, here he was encouraging _her..._ making sure that _she_ knew she had a place in his life and that one way or another, it was going to be okay.

"I love you," she whispered, her heart in her words.

His expression softened as they locked eyes. One of his hands trailed up her body, cradling the side of her face. She leaned into his remarkably warm hand, wallowing in it.

"I love you too," he whispered, "So much, Lev."

He bent his head, going into for a tender kiss when he felt a second pair of arms wrap around him. His eyes bulged out of his head, the shock halting him.

"I love you too," he heard Juvia's voice add, "And while Gravy tends to get runny and full of lumps, just remember Viagra remains firm and steadfast."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gray cried out, shaking her off him, "Juvia, when the hell did you get here?"

"And what the hell are you talking about?" Levy chimed in.

"Levy said she was going to see if you're alright," Juvia stated, "When you didn't come back, I figured it's only natural for your best friend to make sure you're okay."

"Right…" Gray murmured, "and such perfect timing too."

* * *

Erza paced back and forth, her eyebrows furrowed, "So he never said anything to you about his motivations? Nothing at all?"

She waited for an answer from the small child before her, stomping her foot angrily when she didn't get one immediately. She turned, glaring so coldly that she could have turned someone to stone faster than Medusa.

Sadie's lower lip began to quiver as her nails dug into Natsu's arm. She tried to retreat further into her father's stomach, clenching her eyes shut so she wouldn't be able to see the red-haired demon.

"How long were you hiding him?" Erza demanded, "How much money does he have on him? Where does he plan to go now?"

"She's only 4, Erza!" Natsu warned, "I agreed to let you ask her questions...not to interrogate her like some criminal. She's already told us what she knows."

Erza glared at Natsu, meeting his flared eyes. He tightened his grip on Sadie's trembling form, determined to protect her. Sadie peeked through her fingers, praying the raging woman would go away. She wasn't sure if even her Daddy could stop this scary lady...and he was super-strong.

"SPEAK, dammit!" Erza thundered, making them both jump, "My patience is wearing very thin!"

Jellal emerged from the kitchen, a half-eaten sandwich hanging from his mouth. He put his plate down, crossing the living room nimbly, and placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. Erza paused, glancing back at him with the eyes of a deer caught in headlights.

He squeezed her shoulder gently, giving her a fond smile, "I think you should go have a sandwich with everyone else, Erza. Why you don't you let _me_ question Sadie for awhile?"

Erza's eyes softened, her cheeks glowing as she raised her eyes to meet his. Instantly, any hint of aggression melted away. He patted her head affectionately, then guided her to the next room. It was only after she sat down at the table with the other adults that he returned to the distraught little girl.

Sadie was sitting in the corner of the couch, curled up into a forlorn ball inside her Daddy's arms. Her little body shook as Natsu stroked her arm, trying to calm her. Her face was tear-streaked, perhaps also a little traumatized by the stampeding adults as they rampaged the house looking for Silver.

Her worst fears had been realized. Silver was missing for real.

Jellal sat down on one of the chairs that supported the fort structure, squirming to get comfortable. The chair was lumpy, bogged down with blankets.

"Sadie…" he said pointedly, adjusting his position again.

"Should we try talking in the kitchen?" Natsu suggested, "or maybe take down part of the fort so you can sit?"

Jellal shook his head, "It's fine. The boys worked hard on this."

Natsu nodded. Secretly, he was looking forward to sleeping inside it that night. He didn't want to tear part of it down either.

"I know this has been upsetting for you," Jellal continued, his voice gentle and unthreatening, "And I know that you were just trying to do the right thing by keeping it secret, but anything you can tell us right now that might help us find Silver will be appreciated. Please. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

Sadie's eyes filled with tears. She tried to wipe them away with balled fists. Jellal waited for her to compose herself a bit before trying again, maneuvering himself in the uncomfortable seat.

"Hey Sadie? I have a great idea...do you want to talk in the fort?" Jellal asked, one eyebrow lifted, "This chair is...really uncomfortable."

Sadie glanced back at her father, who nodded encouragingly to her, "I'll wait here for you."

Sadie nodded, then lead Jellal through the 'opening.

The boys had done an amazing job with the fort. Inside was spacious and covered with Lucy's large, decorative throw pillows. Jellal sprawled out, heaving out a satisfied sigh, then patted the space beside him. Sadie was still hesitant, sitting in the corner of the fort, well away from him.

"It's okay," he assured her, "I won't make you come closer. We can talk from here."

Sadie regarded him, now placidly sprawled out on his back, then finally nodded her consent.

"Do you like ice cream?"

Sadie cocked her head, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I like rum and raisin," he volunteered, "Erza - that lady that was here earlier-"

"The scary one?" Sadie asked.

Jellal smiled, "Yeah - her. She likes strawberry. But that's not a surprise. Erza would eat strawberries 24/7 if she could. It's probably why her hair is so red."

Sadie giggled, despite herself.

"You and Silver...you're really good friends, aren't you?"

"He's more like a cousin," Natsu supplied from outside the fort.

Jellal kept his gaze on Sadie, pointedly not responding to Natsu's outburst. He needed Sadie to talk.

"What kind does Silver like?"

"Anything," Sadie replied, "I don't think there's a flavour that Silver hasn't liked."

"Does he like pickled plum?" Jellal asked.

Sadie scrunched her nose, making him laugh.

"It's a real flavour, Sadie," Jellal told her, crossing his arms behind his head, "But it seriously tastes like shit."

Outside the fort, Natsu snickered.

Jellal suppressed his own snort of laughter, "One day, we should go out for ice cream. We'll order it for him as a prank."

"That would be fun," Sadie agreed hesitantly.

"I bet you and Silver do a lot of fun things together."

"He's the best," Sadie replied, "He always includes me in games and stuff."

"Like what?" Jellal asked.

Sadie shrugged, "We like the parks...and hiking...and riding bikes."

Jellal nodded, giving her small smile as he propped his head up on his elbow, turning to his side so he could face her, "And now that you're both getting bigger, I bet you get to go by yourselves sometimes."

She nodded as she scooted just a little closer, "One time this summer, Daddy let us go to the store by ourselves."

"What'd you buy?"

She snickered, leaning forward as she divulged the secret, "Ice cream...but it was right before dinner, so don't tell Daddy."

Jellal wasn't sure if she heard Natsu snort outside the fort or not. Either way, he was finally getting somewhere.

"I bet you tell each other secrets all the time too," Jellal smiled fondly as he glanced toward the kitchen, just barely visible from a hole in the blankets, "I have a childhood friend like that. It makes the friendship extra special."

Sadie nodded, finally feeling connected with the kind-hearted man in front of her.

"Where are your extra special places that you go together?"

"We like the treehouse," Sadie replied.

"Yeah? Where else?"

Sadie shrugged, "We have lots of places we go, but I'm only 4, so the treehouse is pretty much as far as we're allowed to go."

Jellal nodded, then decided she was comfortable enough to redirect his line of questioning.

"I bet you're pretty worried."

Sadie nodded, the shadow returning to her eyes, "It's my fault. I should have told."

"It's not your fault," Jellal said softly, "It's not anyone's fault. Everyone made choices and now we need to make new choices that will help us bring Silver back home. But we _do_ need to find him soon. We need your help for that. Has Silver told you anything that might help us find him?"

His voice remained calm as he willed himself not to show any anxiousness.

It worked. Sadie did not spook this time. She simply shook her head, "He wouldn't tell me anything...only that I couldn't understand anything and that he was mad at both his parents."

Jellal nodded with understanding, "Do you have any ideas of where he would go now that he's left the house?"

She shook her head again, "No."

She paused, reflecting on the conversations she _had_ managed to have with Silver. Jellal watched her facial expression carefully, searching for any indication that she'd thought of something.

Sadie was clearly as bothered as he was that there was nothing.

* * *

The longer Gajeel followed the boy, the more he recognized the signs of someone who believed themselves to be completely lost at heart. Silver's head hung low, his steps lumbering and exhausted. Gajeel knew that feeling well. It was that pivotal moment of indecision...did he have a place to belong...or not?

At first, he hadn't been sure that the boy was actually Silver. But when the boy lifted his eyes to regard the poster hung on the telephone pole and recognized his own face, any lingering doubt dissipated. Silver was a dead ringer for Gray, from the unruly spiky black locks, right down to the crystal blue eyes.

He should call Juvia and alert the other adults of Silver's whereabouts immediately. He took out his cell phone, frowning as he realized there was 4% left in the battery. Obviously, he had forgotten to charge it the night before.

He hit the speed dial to Juvia, letting out a low growl as it went straight to voicemail.

Now he was faced with a dilemma. The next best thing would be to call a tip into the police.

But there was something about the sadness in Silver's eyes that called to him. He _knew_ that look. He had been there himself.

He placed the cell back in his pocket, cursing himself once again because this was a _bad_ idea.

If he approached the child outright, the kid would freak out...understandably. Silver didn't know Gajeel. He supposed it was possible Silver had seen him through a window during the confrontation at the Dragneel house, but that would give him even more cause for alarm. Gajeel was a total stranger.

Still...the look on the child's face...he was at the point of desperation. If Gajeel didn't intervene soon, the kid could end up somewhere dangerous. He would be susceptible to falling in with the wrong crowd if he thought he had no better options.

And Gajeel was better than nothing.

Silver sat down on a lonely bench. He reached into his backpack, withdrawing a wrapped sandwich. His shoulders slumped as he studied it. Gajeel knew that expression well too. The kid was contemplating whether to ration it. He didn't know where his next meal was coming from.

There was a hot dog vendor on the corner of the street. Gajeel beelined for it, making sure he could keep the kid within eyesight. He purchased 2 hot dogs and took a deep breath. If ever there was a time for something to go right, now was the time.

He took a deep breath, then willed himself to look 'friendly' as he approached the bench.

Silver was counting his money, laying each coin in piles. There were only a couple bills, the rest change. From what Gajeel could see, there wasn't much.

It was, however, enough to draw attention.

* * *

"There's still sandwiches inside if you're interested, Levy. You can go back inside. I'll stay with Gray," Juvia placed a hand on Gray's forearm, an over-exuberant grin on her face.

" _I'll_ stay with him," Levy said, pointedly intertwining her fingers with Gray's opposite hand, "Gray and I will get sandwiches afterward. You go ahead. Lucy will make sure you get home."

"I have no intentions of going home," Juvia stated defiantly, "Besides, I've already eaten. I intend to continue looking too. I tracked him once, I can do it again."

"It's too dark out now," Gray reminded her.

"That didn't stop me last night."

"You started tracking him last night?" Levy asked incredulously, "And yet you didn't show up here until this afternoon."

Juvia cocked her head sheepishly, "Yes, well I _started_ last night. Gajeel wouldn't let me finish the search, so I resumed it today instead."

"Gajeel…" Levy sighed bitterly.

The man had taken off shortly after the confrontation, or at least he was nowhere to be found. Juvia had tried to invite him in for a sandwich.

"Yes, Gajeel. He was concerned about my well-being and wouldn't allow me to search in the dark!" Juvia informed her, "You know, you _could_ be a little nicer to him! Unhappy that he's in town or not, Gajeel really does have good intentions. You should listen to him...hear first hand why he left you the way he did."

"It won't make a difference," Levy stated flatly, "There's no going back. I've moved on."

Juvia bit her lower lip, nodding curtly, "Well, at least it would give you both closure."

Levy crossed her arms, unsure why she suddenly felt the need to defend herself. She was uncertain about the source of Juvia's sudden aggression. She had done nothing wrong.

"Thank you for your unsolicited advice," Gray interjected, "But Levy and Gajeel don't need to resolve things. I'm not sure how you hooked up with him, but bringing him here was a mistake."

"You're underestimating him," Juvia said confidently.

"And you're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong," Levy shot back.

"Oh, it belongs," Juvia assured her, "Gray is my best friend. His lost son is my only priority until further notice. And Gajeel is my _other_ best friend. Regardless of what you think, he's still the kind-hearted, sweet man you once loved. He went through a lot to come back here for you. You should at least hear him out."

"We're going back inside," Gray told Juvia firmly. He wrapped his arm around Levy's waist, guiding her, "We'll ask Lucy to give you a ride."

Juvia sighed heavily, "In one ear, out the other! I already told you - I'm not going home! My cell phone is in my jacket pocket. First, I'm going to contact Gajeel, then we're going to pick up Silver's path again!"

She stalked off toward the house, leaving a dumbfounded Gray and Levy.

"I think I missed the part where you became best friends," Levy dead-panned.

Gray sighed, shaking his head. He ushered her toward the door, one hand on her lower back.

"Yeah...me too."

* * *

What was he going to do now?

Part of Silver wondered if he should have stayed at the Dragneel house and faced his parents. He was sure he wouldn't be in trouble...for tonight anyway. He had heard enough conversation around the house, even behind Sadie's closed door, to know that both his parents were out of their minds with worry. Once the relief wore off, the storm would be sure to follow. He wasn't ready for that.

He glanced down at the sandwich in his hands, wishing he had had time to grab a couple more things from the closet before his hasty exit. It hadn't been easy to dodge Wendy's sight, but he'd taken advantage of the moment that she, the two boys, and Sadie were watching the confrontation between his uncle and the large, dark, pierced man at the door. He had peeked out Sadie's window and knew by the tone of their voices that they were arguing about him. He made a split decision then...he had to run.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest decision. He wasn't sure where he would go now. He needed somewhere warm to stay the night. Moreover, he didn't have much money. He set the sandwich aside for the moment, then picked his backpack up with frozen, shaky fingers to count out what he had.

He had a small pile of quarters, some dimes, and a ten dollar bill. It might buy him some things at the grocery store the next day...if everyone in town hadn't seen those stupid posters.

"Gimme your money."

At first, it didn't register to Silver that someone was talking to him, but the next thing he knew, there was a man in front of him, brandishing a knife. He wore several layers of old, tattered clothing, his gnarly salt and pepper beard unkempt and filthy. He could smell the stench of alcohol permeating from clothes.

"Leave the money, kid!" the man warned, "And get the hell out of here."

Silver froze in terror.

"Didn't you hear me, brat?" the man yelled, "I said leave your shit and get lost!"

Silver couldn't think. He couldn't move. The man raised his knife threateningly as he reached for the bench. Silver's eyes bulged in terror, his hands instinctively hurrying to cover his face.

The next thing Silver knew, a blur crossed his vision, knocking the man away from him. It took him a moment to realize a second man had tackled the first - and another moment to recognize the second man as the man he'd seen from Sadie's window...the man that come to the house looking for _him_.

Silver screamed, horrified. He shoved his counted money loosely into the backpack, then scrambled over the back of the bench, backing away several feet as he stared in horror at the men that were now tousling on the ground. The dark haired man got off the would-be mugger. He turned to Silver, opening his mouth to say something when the drunkard bounded to his feet, throwing himself on the dark-haired man's back with flailing fists.

The dark-haired man roared, elbowing his opponent in the ribs, then whirled around to face him.

"BEHIND YOU!" Silver screamed as a second man emerged from seemingly nowhere.

Gajeel reeled around, his fists extending in both directions. He clipped the salt-and-pepper man's chin, sending him back to the ground . The knife clamoured to a halt a foot or two away from him.

"Get the kid, Tony! He's got money!" he bellowed as he scrambled for the knife.

Silver's eyes widened as the tall, blonde man - Tony - redirected his path - coming straight for Silver.

Gajeel kicked the knife further away, hopping the bench to pursue him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he roared to Silver as he lunged, catching Tony's sleeve.

Silver shook himself to reality. He hadn't realized the man had gotten so close. He jumped backward as Tony's fingers brushed his jacket. He backed up several steps, realizing the dark-haired man had managed to grab onto the blonde man's arm, yanking him backward and away from Silver.

"What are you doing, kid? Fucking RUN!"

The salt-and-pepper haired man was getting to his feet. Silver screamed as both men tackled the dark-haired man, whacking him over and over again with their balled fists. The blonde man centred his gaze on Silver.

Silver darted for the trees as fast as he could.

Behind him, he could clearly hear the sound of the continuing brawl, a sound he knew well from the frequent battles between his father and Uncle Natsu. Only this one sounded angrier. As long as the three men were entangled with each other, Silver had a chance to get away. He had a better chance of losing all of them if he went for the wooded area as opposed to running down the street.

He knew this area - there was a park beyond the trees if he could navigate them in the dark. He could cross the park and there would be open businesses on the other side. He could get help there.

He pushed past some yellow tape, knowing that usually meant an area was cordoned off, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. The salt-and-pepper haired man was advancing toward him. Silver's pierced saviour held onto his ankle, his legs kicking at the blonde man to keep him away from attacking his torso. He was in trouble...but there wasn't a lot Silver could do to help him. He needed to get out of there, then get some help for his dark-haired friend.

He could feel the mud sticking to his shoes as he desperately clawed ahead of him, trying to follow the dimly lit path without colliding into anything. He stilled, listening intently. The unmistakable sounds of cracking branches echoed behind him. Someone was coming.

Silver closed his eyes, willing himself to stay completely still. He was worried for the dark-haired man, even if he didn't know who he was. There was a chance it was him coming into the forest and not his assailants, but he couldn't be sure.

He was on his own.

He had never wished for his parents more than he did in this moment.

* * *

"He went this way."

Juvia stooped, pressing her finger into one of the tell-tale prints. It was fresh. The mud hadn't had a chance to freeze yet.

"That could be anyone's print!" Cana argued, "How can you be sure it's Silver?"

"Silver has a very unique shoe print," Juvia explained to the large group, "We followed this very shoe print all the way from Gray's house. That's how we knew he was at the Dragneel house the first time."

Cana exchanged glances with Lucy. Natsu had already run ahead, searching for the next print with his flashlight. Freed and Rufus exchanged glances, then followed suit.

"This set doesn't belong to Silver," Gray pointed out, examining a much larger footprint, "We have no idea who has been down this alley. We're wasting our time. We should go out on patrol in our cars."

"That's Gajeel's print," Juvia said confidently.

"Gajeel's?" Levy gasped, "He left a long time ago!"

"Could he be with Silver?" Lucy wondered.

Cana shone her flashlight on another large print, "I actually _hope_ it was Gajeel. At least we know he won't hurt Silver."

"Have you called him?" Rufus asked Juvia.

Juvia nodded, "No answer. I missed a call from him earlier when I went outside."

"Well, try again!" Gray exclaimed.

Juvia pulled out her cell phone, hitting speed dial.

"Well, where's the next footprint?" Cana demanded.

"Here!" Natsu called, shining his flashlight.

Juvia groaned as she got voicemail again. Shoving her cell in her pocket, she surged ahead, determined to figure out where the prints were going.

* * *

"WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Silver felt chills tingle down his back, forcing himself to go faster as heard the crashing of footsteps behind him. He couldn't be sure who the voice belonged to, and he wasn't willing to find out.

He never actually felt his shoe slip in the slick mud, but the next thing he knew, he was falling. Silver let out a desperate screech, despite knowing he was giving away his location. He felt himself hit the ground, then scrambled to his feet.

If he thought it was dark before, now it was pitch black.

He felt out in front of him, feeling a wall of clay embankment. Panicking, he whirled around, trying to feel a way out in the other direction. A second wall trapped him there too. There were walls on all sides of him. He clawed his fingers, trying to embed them into the bankside, desperately attempting to haul himself up. Clumps of wet mud dislodged, raining down on him as he fell backward. Scrambling to his feet, he let out a cry of sheer terror, then covered his head until the dirt stopped falling.

* * *

"Kid!" Gajeel called out.

He was sure he was close, but Gajeel couldn't pinpoint where the terrified scream had come from.

"You gotta let me know where you are!" he yelled, "I just wanna help ya!"

Gajeel swore under his breath, realizing his cell didn't even have enough of a charge to work as a flashlight.

"C'mon, kid! I need you to yell to me so I can find you!"

He was beginning to think the kid had made it through the wooded area and was halfway across the park by now. That would be okay. He figured after being attacked, the kid was probably more than ready to find someone to call his dad for him.

His hand drifted to his side, covering the seeping wound there. He had managed to knock Silver's assailants out and subdue them, but he'd been sliced in the process. The pain was dull while he fought off the two men, but now it was horrendous. He hadn't had time to stop and assess it.

"I'm here!" a quivering voice called.

Gajeel stilled, listening intently. It was distant, barely audible. He let a relieved sigh. The kid was okay.

"Where? Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Gajeel felt out in front of him, barely able to make out the upcoming trees.

"Keep talking to me!" he encouraged.

"I'm scared!" Silver cried out, "I've fallen into a hole or something!"

Gajeel was closer now. He could hear the muffled voice, then a terrified scream.

"What's going on, Silver? Talk to me!"

"Dirt keeps falling in the hole!" Silver yelled, "Please, mister! I don't care who you are...just get me out of here!"

Gajeel took tentative steps, listening intently as he neared the location of the voice. He could barely make out the sunken ground, but surmised _that_ was where Silver had fallen. Another cautious step told him the ground was unstable. He could feel his feet sinking, then a scream from Silver as another chunk of dirt fell on him.

"I'm here," Gajeel told him, "I know where you are, kiddo."

"Get me out of here!" Silver cried out desperately.

Gajeel got to his knees, then sprawled out on his stomach. The pain was excruciating and Gajeel wondered just how deep the knife wound was. There was no time to worry about that now, however. If the ground was that unstable, he needed to get Silver out of there as soon as possible.

"I'm going to reach down the hole. See if you can feel my hand."

He maneuvered himself to the edge of the hole, reaching down as far as he could. Down below, he could hear Silver straining to reach up. Gajeel inched a little closer, jerking back as another piece of the bank fell in the hole. Silver let out a terrified shriek, then burst into terrified sobs.

"It's no use, kid," Gajeel said finally, slowly edging back, "I can't get any closer without caving in the hole. I have to go get help."

"Please don't leave me!" Silver cried out desperately.

Gajeel groaned, the pain from his wound stabbing him like barbed electricity. He needed to get some help too, he realized.

But he wasn't about to abandon the kid.

"Hang on…" Gajeel told him, "I'm going to try something. Maybe I don't have to leave you."

He fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone, noting that his pain was getting to the point of making him nauseous. Willing himself to stay alert, he pressed the power button, waiting for the logo to come up.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

"Tapping into the reserve battery on my phone," Gajeel told him, "If I can get to the main screen and tap in *3370#, the cell's reserve battery should kick in. It might be enough that I can send for help."

"I have no idea what you just said," Silver said forlornly.

The home screen popped up. Gajeel murmured a 'thank you', then proceeded to tap in the code. He sighed with relief as the charge increased back to 4%, then hammered out a text to Juvia. The cell died again as he hit 'send'.

"Did it work?" Silver asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel murmured. He bit his lip, praying he'd told the truth before it was too late for both of them.

* * *

Jellal pulled up to the hospital, shutting off the siren. Erza didn't close the passenger door, already heading inside the Emerg Department.

"Where are they?" Jellal asked the nurse that met him.

"This way," the nurse replied, instantly hurrying to lead him, "A passerby found them passed out at the park. When they woke up, they went ballistic. One ran off...the other was brought here."

The screams of the rampaging man knocking things around in the containment room became prominent the further they went down the hall. Jellal gestured for the nurse to stay a few doors away, warning Erza with stern glare that she had better do the same, then proceeded cautiously to the door. The security guard nodded to him, then entered the code that would open the door.

"Bastard!" the man screeched, charging for Jellal almost immediately.

Jellal dodged, shutting the door behind him as he turned to face him.

"I just wanted the money!" the man roared.

Jellal regarded him closely. The man was dirty, obviously having been on the streets for some time. He was missing a tooth, fresh judging by the blood that still trickled down his chin and the black eye that was forming on the left. His eyes were bloodshot, worry lines etched on his face. His blonde hair was greasy and unkempt.

 _Possibly a drug addict..._

Jellal had been called to calm him down, then take him somewhere more secure for the night, but he wasn't sure this man was entirely aggressive. He looked more like...guilt-ridden. Yes, he was agitated, but there was something more.

"What's your name, sir?" Jellal asked, side-stepping enraged man as he lunged.

"Nobody gives a shit what my name is!" the man bellowed, "I just wanted the money for my next fix! That's all! I didn't want him to get stabbed!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand...who stabbed who?" Jellal questioned.

The man stilled, his eyes wide and bloodshot, "My friend stabbed him. I just wanted the money...but he fuckin' stabbed someone."

"Who?" Jellal demanded, "Who did he stab?"

Jellal's hand was on his stun gun, but also on his cell phone. He wasn't sure if the man was going to attack or not.

The man shook his head, smirking as he noted that Jellal was completely ready to tase him if necessary.

"That bastard," the man sneered, "The bastard that wouldn't let us have the money from the kid."

Jellal froze, his face draining of colour.

"I didn't want to stab him," the man gritted what was left of his teeth, " _I_ _just wanted the money._ Now the dude is bleeding out, and the kid still has the money."

"Where are they?" Jellal demanded, grasping his shoulders firmly, "Tell me where they are!"

The blonde man jerked out of his grasp, shrugging , "Hell if I know. I was so wrecked when I got there, I don't remember half of it. If Ed gives up getting the money, he'll go back to the DownUnder."

Jellal furrowed his brow at the mention of the underground nightclub. It was a hot spot for illegal activity. He hadn't had any confirmation on the identity of the victim or the kid, but he couldn't take the chance that it _wasn't_ them. He needed to find Ed right away.

Jellal knocked on the door. The security guard opened it promptly, allowing Jellal to slip through.

"Take him to the station," he told an officer as he entered the lobby, "Erza - feel free to interrogate him if you want to. I need his name, his friend's name, and anything he knows about the kid."

Erza nodded, cracking her knuckles as she disappeared into the containment room.

Jellal pulled out his cell phone, calling dispatch.

"This is Jellal Fernandes, requesting immediate backup. I need to put out an emergent APB."

* * *

 _ **A/N: GAJEEEEEEEEEEEL!**_

 _ **(Ducks and hides from the myriad of shit thrown at my head for the cliffhanger)**_

 _ **Thanks for all the likes and follows in the past few weeks! Leave a comment please! I love hearing from you!**_

 _ **Seeya soon with Chapter 26!**_

 _ **Til next time,**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	26. Echoes of the Past

The pain was excruciating.

Gajeel took his coat off, trying not to alert the kid to his predicament. The gathering darkness helped hide the evidence. Silver had enough to worry about.

"Talk to me, kid. Tell me about yourself."

His voice was reedy, thin...nothing at all like his usual gruff tone.

Silver was quiet for a long moment, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me why you ran away," Gajeel suggested.

Silver paused again as Gajeel removed his shirt too. He could barely make out the wound in the shrouded night, but he could feel the blood pouring between his fingers rather profusely. He needed to stop the bleeding if he could, but he wasn't sure how much pressure he could put on it using only a thin t-shirt as a tourniquet. He hastily tied off the shirt around his abdomen, hoping the kid wouldn't decipher his quick, jarring movements.

It was cold outside. While he knew it was supposed to be, he also knew he usually handled the cold a lot better. The fact that he was shivering and extremely fatigued all the sudden was a bad sign. It meant his body was going into shock.

"I'm...not ready to talk to you about that," Silver whispered back, "I don't know you."

"It's okay," Gajeel told him, wincing as he shrugged his jacket back on. He pressed his hand against his abdomen, leaning against the base of a tree trunk for support, "I just want to keep us occupied until help arrives. We can talk about something else."

"Hey, are you okay up there?" Silver asked, "I hear a lot of grunting. Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Gajeel assured him, forcing himself to sound calm and steady. He needed to keep the conversation going for more than one reason.

It was an outright lie.

"My name is Gajeel," he offered.

"I'm Silver," came the quivering voice below, "But you already knew that. You came to my Uncle Natsu's house looking for me."

"Smart kid!" Gajeel muttered. He blinked his eyes, leaning his head against the tree trunk. He was dizzy, but for the kid's sake, he needed to stay alert, "I take it you were listening?"

"It was hard not to," Silver admitted, "You were all yelling pretty loud."

"We're all worried about you," Gajeel murmured.

Gajeel closed his eyes, offering a prayer to whoever would listen to help him keep his wits about him until someone could come to help Silver.

"Why were you fighting with my Uncle Natsu?" Silver asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Gajeel snorted, "Honestly? Juvia and I tracked your footsteps from your dad's house. We didn't know it was Flame Brain's place until we knocked on the door."

"But _why_ don't you like each other? And why were you looking for _me_?" Silver prodded.

Gajeel hummed to himself, not seeing any reason to be dishonest with the kid, "Flame Brain and I are old acquaintances. We know each other through my ex-girlfriend…who is also very worried about you. I thought if I helped find you, she'd give me a chance to talk to her."

"Flame Brain...my dad calls Uncle Natsu that too. Who's your ex-girlfriend?" Silver asked, curiosity seeming to get the best of him.

That was good. Keeping him distracted was good...

Gajeel closed his eyes, his head floating into a light, airy place until a wave of nausea slammed him back inside his body once again. He didn't feel the wound pulsating. This was a small miracle. It meant the knife had probably not hit any major arteries. However, the rate that the blood seemed to be flowing was steady with no signs of slowing down. The shirt was soaked and would soon be useless in helping to staunch the flow. Gajeel worried that a vein may have been hit instead.

 _Keep talking. Stay alert for the kid._

"Levy," Gajeel squeaked out.

"Levy!" Silver exclaimed, "But she loves my dad!"

"I know," Gajeel admitted, feeling like a fool.

"Then what about Juvia?" Silver asked after a long moment, "You were with her, not Levy. That's the blue-headed lady, right? "

"Yeah," Gajeel grunted, "That's her. She wanted to help find you because she has an ob-"

He caught himself, reminding himself that Silver was just a kid. He didn't need to know the nitty gritty details

"She likes your dad," he finished.

Silver sighed contemplatively, "Adults are so complicated."

"Yeah," Gajeel agreed, "No shit."

He cursed under his breath, suppressing a wince when his stomach muscles spasmed.

The next thing to do was get the wound higher than his heart...but that would pretty much mean hanging upside-down. Gajeel wasn't sure if he had the strength to maintain the position. Even if he laid down, he might very well pass out from his injury. Moreover, wasting what strength he had meant risking he'd lose the ability to connect with Silver, even in this small, insignificant way. He realized Silver would be alone if he succumbed to the fatigue.

No, he needed to retain his strength.

Of course, that would definitely be easier said than done.

* * *

"Maybe some of us should head back and get a car," Lucy suggested, "I still have all the supplies in there."

"That's not a bad idea," Natsu murmured, shaking his flickering flashlight, "I think my flashlight is going to need new batteries soon too."

He whacked the butt on a nearby tree trunk for good measure, grinning broadly when it flickered and then came on again.

They'd been in the same spot for the last ten minutes, waiting for the right clue to be found so they'd know which way Silver had taken when he left the alley. Both sets of prints were missing now and even Juvia was beginning to think they'd made a wrong turn.

She retraced her steps to the last footprint, considering its position to see if it would help point her in the right direction. There was much less mud toward the end of the alley and none at all on the street. The alley on the next block showed no signs of recent traffic by anyone, let along a large man and small boy. They had definitely turned off onto the street. The question was, where did they go from here?

One direction lead into a neighbourhood on the outskirts of Magnolia. She doubted Silver would go that way. He would search out somewhere well lit. The other direction contained a solitary street light that shone overtop of a picnic table, much closer to the downtown core. If she had to bet, she would think it would be in that direction.

"Lucy's right," Freed spoke up, interrupting her thoughts, "Why don't Rufus, Lucy and I go get the van and my car? We can split up into search teams and look in both directions."

"Go ahead," Gray murmured, watching as Juvia let out a frustrated sigh. He squeezed Levy's fingers, kissing her forehead, "You must be cold. I'll stay here and see if Juvia picks anything else up."

"I'm staying with you," Levy retorted.

"We'll be back soon," Rufus promised, "We'll put the heaters on. We can all get warmed up."

"Try Gajeel again," Cana suggested once Freed, Natsu, Lucy and Rufus were out of sight.

Juvia nodded, fumbling in her pocket for the cell. She was out of ideas and could really use a break about now. Although it was most likely the man's cell had died, it would be prudent to assume he'd try to charge it at some point. She quickly typed in the password.

"I have a text message!" she cried out with wide eyes, "From Gajeel!"

"Well, what does it say?" Gray demanded, stomping over to her. He grabbed the phone, glancing at the 3 words Gajeel had written to her, then turned his gaze to the picnic table, dully lit by the street lamp overhead.

"Gray?" Levy queried, "What does it say?"

"It says they're here," Juvia told the rest of the group as Gray broke out into a run. He cupped his hands, screeching Silver's name at the top of his lungs as Juvia turned her phone for the rest of the group to see.

 _Christina Municipal Park…_

...the very park that lay around the corner from where they stood.

* * *

Gajeel was shaking. He was pretty sure he'd passed out for a few moments, propped against the tree. When he opened his eyes, Silver was talking. He strained to listen, relieved when Silver's voice ungarbled and the words began to make sense.

"I messed up," Silver confided, "I shouldn't have run."

"Why did you?" Gajeel croaked out.

He was still struggling to maintain consciousness. He wondered about plugging his wound with mud, but the risk for infection would increase. He could take his pants off to wrap around the wound, but anyone seeing a grown, pantless man in the dark near a young boy would think he was a pervert. Hell, he would be murdered on the spot. No, he was going to have to bare the pain...just a little longer.

 _Hurry up, Juvia._

"Run, I mean," he continued, "You must have known how worried both your parents are if you've been at the Dragneels the whole time."

"Yeah," Silver said in a hushed voice., "But I felt like I needed time away from both of them...maybe I wanted them to hurt for awhile."

"What happened, Silver?"

The shuffling up above had stopped. Silver didn't understand what Gajeel was doing up there. His voice was inconsistent. Sometimes it was strong, other times Silver had to strain to hear him. Gajeel had said he was injured, but it was nothing to worry about. Silver was becoming nervous that perhaps it was a _lot_ to worry about.

He wondered if Gajeel was as cold as he was. The mud at the bottom of the hole caked his shoes and Silver desperately wished for some solid ground. He was covered from head to toe in a mixture of caked, heavy mud and loose pebbles that were part of the mud and dug into his skin, only adding to his discomfort. Having Gajeel outside was the only thing keeping him from full-scale panic.

"I overheard my mother talking with her boyfriend," Silver muttered, his eyes instantly welling with tears, "They're planning to move to the city."

Gajeel didn't answer, so Silver continued.

"My mom wasn't there for me until recently," Silver said, almost in a whisper, "It made me angry that she would leave me again. Like I can't count on her for anything and I was stupid enough to trust her."

"That's harsh."

Silver glanced to the top of the hole, wishing he could see Gajeel, that he could see _anything._ The darkness was pitch-black and absolute. He wondered if Gajeel could see _him._

"When I ran from Mom's," Silver continued with a sigh, "I went home...to my dad's. My dad and I have always been really close. I figured he wouldn't mind if I just showed up."

"He wasn't happy to see you?"

"He didn't know I was there...but I heard him," Silver said in a low voice. He took a deep breath, wondering what it was about this man that made him trust him. He hadn't even trusted Sadie with this part of the story, "I heard him tell Levy he was glad I wasn't home."

Gajeel made a noise resembling a faint grunt, "So you think neither parent wants you."

"Yeah," Silver squeaked out.

He was unable to continue, wiping tears from his eyes.

"That's not true, kid. Your parents both love you very much."

"Then why?" Silver cried out, "Why would they want to be away from me?"

Gajeel was quiet for a long moment, again concerning Silver with his silence.

"I thought the same thing when I was a kid," Gajeel stated. His voice was so low, Silver had to strain to catch it, "I was a little older than you, but not much. I made the decision to run too after finding out my pops wasn't my real dad. I was adopted...and he never told me."

"What happened when he found you?" Silver asked.

"I didn't make the decision to go home," Gajeel told him, "Instead, I got mixed up with a bunch of people that gave me money if I ran errands for them. They gave me a couch to sleep on and food if I did a good job."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Silver started to say, longing for a plump couch, a warm blanket and a hot meal himself. His stomach grumbled.

"They were criminals, Silver!" Gajeel interrupted with the first hint of aggression Silver had ever heard from him, "I got caught up with bad people. As a result, I ended up in a lot of trouble and wound up in Juvenile Hall."

"What's that?" Silver asked hesitantly.

"Jail, kid. And if things weren't bad enough between me and my pops before, they were _really_ bad after that."

"He was angry?" Silver managed to squeak out.

That was his greatest fear...that instead of his Mom and Dad being happy to see him, they would be mad that he'd ran...

"No!" Gajeel denied with surprising force, derailing Silver's thoughts, " _I_ was. _I_ wouldn't listen to him. He'd try to visit me and I wouldn't leave my cell. _I_ didn't give him a chance to explain."

Silver went quiet for a long moment, contemplating Gajeel's story.

"Are things better between you now?"

"No," Gajeel replied, "Pops died before I got out of jail. I never had the chance to make things right."

Gajeel sucked in his breath, making Silver frown. He didn't like the sound of the older man's voice. It was getting progressively quieter, with the exception of his sudden outburst.

"Now, as an adult," Gajeel murmured, "I wish I could tell him I'm sorry. Adopted or not, he _was_ my real father. And he _did_ want me. I was just too stubborn."

Silver realized he was crying again, but this time, it wasn't because he felt hopeless for himself. He tried to wipe his face, frustrated with the amount of yucky mud stuck between his fingers.

"Go home when we get you out of here," Gajeel advised him, "You'll work things out with your parents. I guarantee you misunderstood both situations."

Silver waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Anxiety cramped his gut. He glanced toward the top of the hole, begging him with every fibre of his being to continue.

"Gajeel? You're still here, right? _Right?"_

He heard the large man shift, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, kid. I'm still here."

"You never finished telling me why you were with Juvia if you're in love with Levy...or why Juvia was with you looking for _me_ if she loves my dad!"

Silver's voice was panicked. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that something was wrong now. Instinct overrode his pure terror of being left alone without that reassuring voice.

 _He had to keep Gajeel talking._

* * *

"The hot dog vendor that called 911 says he didn't see the stabbing," Officer Warren Rocko reported, trailing close behind Jellal's heels amongst about 10 other cops as they crossed the street to the DownUnder, "But Erza got Tony to make a full statement. He saw everything. It happened at Christina Municipal Park. We have officers on the way now."

"Good," Jellal stated, beginning the descent down the cement stairs leading to the dungeon-like cavern of a nightclub, "Then we don't need a warrant. Let's go get our man."

The music seemed to be droning as they entered the DownUnder. Strobe lights flickered across the room. Girls danced behind glass enclosures in various states of undress.

Some people were dancing, others playing pool. Still others sat at tables around the joint, many of them in subdued, lost to drugged or drunken stupors.

Jellal gestured for the other cops to fan out as he crossed to the bar. Jellal was not a small man, close to 6'3" himself, but the man behind it was larger - probably close to 6'8". His mane of black hair was slicked back, his large body covered only by criss cross belts over his torso and shorts. The man scowled, as recognition crossed his features.

It wasn't the first time Jellal had been there.

"What do you want, Fernandes?" he growled, not bothering to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn't need this shit. Cops were bad for business. A few of his more agile customers were already trying to make a break for the exit, but the officers formed barriers at the two doors, effectively blocking anyone from leaving.

"Good to see you too, Kain," Jellal greeted pleasantly, like they were old acquaintances meeting by coincidence on the street, "I need to know if there's a guy named Ed here."

"Did that woman dump you?" Kain asked, eyeing Jellal intently.

"That woman?" Jellal let a smug smile play on his lips and pride coloured his tone, "You mean my fiance?"

Kain shook his head, "You're wrong. She was flirting with me when she came in with you last. She wanted to be my girlfriend."

Jellal leaned over the bar, going nose-to-nose with the much larger man, but keeping his voice deceptively soft.

"Touch her...and I will _end_ you," he promised.

Kain pulled back, scratching his head vigorously, "Wow-ee! Jealous as ever! I can't help that she thinks I'm hot!"

"Where's Ed, Kain?" Jellal cut in, not bothering to show a flicker of anger.

"I dunno an Ed," Kain replied with a smirk, "Maybe you got the wrong bar?"

Jellal lunged, grabbing the crisscross of Kain's belts, jerking him forward, letting the man see behind the genial, calm demeanor to the possessed man buried deep inside.

"I don't have the patience for this, asshole. I'm going to ask you again. Has Ed been in tonight or not?"

Kain paled visibly, but something about finally hitting Jellal's anger was like hitting an oil vein. Kain wanted to watch it gush out. He could already see the headlines – police brutality, this arrogant _bastard_ stripped of his badge, the stunning redhead left alone and sobbing...

"Maybe we could talk about it over dinner," Kain mocked, inclining his head, "Invite that woman. We can ask her who she prefers."

Jellal released the belts, pushing the huge man backward in disgust. He wasn't going to let an arrogant prick like Kain bait him. Jellal pulled himself straight, but let his hand graze his gun holster.

"Maybe I need to remind you," Jellal warned in a low, dangerous voice, "I can have every cop in the city here in moments for a raid. You'll be shut down within the hour. Now _where's Ed?_ "

Kain gave a heavy sigh, shuffling his feet awkwardly, then pointed to the hallway door at the back of the club.

* * *

"So you thought if you found me, Levy would give you another chance," Silver surmised.

"Yeah...at least to talk to her," Gajeel let out an unintentionally sharp gasp as he inadvertently pushed his hand too hard into his wound, "I would tell her I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her the way I did. I needed time to come to terms with something that happened to me that was life-altering. I guess I thought if I could just talk to Levy, she would realize she still loves me now, even after all I put her through...but that's not how life works, Silver."

Silver heard the groan loud and clear, and it was like kindling on the flames of his ever-growing panic. He couldn't let the large man know he knew something was wrong...not when it was apparent he was working so hard to keep it from Silver.

"What do you mean?"

Silver's voice sounded further away to Gajeel. He willed himself to wake up with a sharp smack to his own face.

"What are you doing up there?" Silver demanded, fright gripping his entire body in a tight fist.

Gajeel knew if he didn't impart his wisdom on Silver now, he might not get a chance later. He was losing his battle to stay conscious. Blood was seeping through his fingertips and his shirt was sopping with it, effectively useless at this point. The pain made it hard for him to think straight.

"When you mess something up, you can't just expect everyone around you to forgive and forget. You have to own your mistakes," Gajeel murmured, "It's better to tell people how you feel outright...and warn them...when you need some space...otherwise, you could lose them forever."

It was only half the advice he'd wished to tell Silver, but he couldn't finish the thought.

"Gajeel?" Silver implored as the man fell into silence, "Gajeel? Please answer me…"

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't want to die, Gajeel," Silver cried out angrily, "And you can't die either!"

He heard a grunt above. It was very faint...but there.

"I'll make you a deal, Gajeel," Silver said sternly, "Hang in there...don't give up until help gets here and I'll talk to my parents _and_ tell Levy to listen to you when we get out of here, okay? Do you hear me Gajeel?"

Silver swallowed the lump in his throat, terror ripping through him as this time, he received no answer.

* * *

Cana clutched the sweater to her chest, inhaling the scent deeply as she confirmed, "It's Silver's."

Juvia had found it beside a park bench underneath a dimly lit street lamp. The area was silent, save for a few pigeons cooing around the hot dog buns strewn on the ground beside the bench.

Juvia glanced around the clearing, straining her eyes, "Spread out. There's got to be more clues. Silver wouldn't just 'leave' his sweater here."

It bothered her immensely that she could not get Gajeel to answer his cell or respond to her desperate text messages after discovering the one he had sent her. Everyone's sense of urgency had renewed now that they knew they were on the right track, but it was worrisome that Gajeel and Silver were still nowhere to be found in the place that Gajeel had directed them to.

"I found something!" Juvia cried out a moment later. She turned, holding up a notebook with Silver's name clearly written across the front.

Gray frowned, "What the hell? Did he empty his backpack and forget to put everything back?"

"SILVER!" Cana hollered through cupped hands, "Where are you?"

"Is this his too?" Freed asked, holding up a t-shirt.

Gray nodded, his face losing colour as she took it from him.

"Over here!" Levy cried out, her flashlight pointed to the ground, "What _is_ that?"

Juvia stooped down to get a closer look. There were long skid marks dug into the grass, almost like something had been dragged.

She followed the marks, freezing as she realized there was a stain on the ground about 20 feet from the bench. She stooped, pulling a Kleenex from her pocket, then swiped the stain, her eyes growing wide as she examined the contents.

"Call 911," she murmured.

"What?" Gray cried out, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Juvia ordered, "Something bad has happened."

"What makes you say that?" Cana queried, her voice shaking.

"Oh Mavis," Levy gasped in horror as Juvia rose. She discarded the Kleenex in a nearby trash can...but not before everyone recognized that it too was now stained.

Cana covered her mouth with one hand, the other on the stomach as she fought the urge to throw up.

Juvia was already stomping off, following the scuff marks in the grass, Gray, Levy and Cana on her heels, calling Silver's name desperately.

* * *

Silver's heart was pounding, but he couldn't let his anxiety get ahold of him now.

He had no idea how deep the hole was, only that it continued to cave in every time he touched the edges. Up until now, he had been careful not to touch the edges. The thought of being buried alive terrified him. But he had to do something. He had to get out of this hole if he was going to get help for Gajeel.

He thought back to a story that his father used to tell him. It was about a donkey that ended up stuck in a deep hole. The farmer contemplated what to do and ended up deciding to fill the hole since the donkey was as good as gone anyway. Each time the farmer threw another shovelful of dirt, the donkey took a step up...and eventually made it out.

He had no idea if that was possible, but it was better than letting his imagination get the best of him and falling into an all-out panic attack. Plus, he had a horrible feeling if he didn't get help for Gajeel, he would be in serious trouble.

He hooked his fingers into the side of the hole as high as he could reach, then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pulling. He screamed as either side of the hole gave way, covering his head until the debris stopped falling.

His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. Tears streamed down his face. After a long moment, his panic had mostly subsided...until he reached up again, ready to pull down the next chunk of earth.

He paused, straining his ears as he was sure he heard his name. There was nothing for a moment, but then he heard it again.

At first, he was sure it was too good to be true, but he realized after a moment that he could clearly hear both his mother and his father.

"I'M HERE!" he screeched back, "DADDY! IS THAT YOU?"

There was no answer, the calls of his parents echoing through the forest.

"PLEASE!" Silver cried out, "I'M RIGHT HERE! MOM!"

Why couldn't they hear him? He was making as much noise as they were.

Silver still couldn't see the top of the hole. Perhaps it was muffling his voice. He bellowed again, pausing to see if the calls had changed. They hadn't...and they were starting to get farther away.

* * *

Lucy turned the corner, then checked the rear-view mirror to be sure Freed was still right behind her.

"WHOA!" Natsu cried out as 3 cop cars passed Lucy on the left, lights and sirens blazing.

Lucy's eyes widened as she struggled to stay on the road with the force of their passing.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Lucy demanded.

"More importantly," Natsu put in as the cop cars squealed around the corner – _in the direction of the park_ , "Where are they going?"

Lucy was thinking the same thing. Her foot slammed on the gas. She wondered briefly if she was about to lose Freed, but a quick glance to the rear view mirror proved Freed had the exact same thoughts.

The squad car lights were still on, blinding Lucy as she pulled up beside them.

"Mavis," Freed whispered as he joined Natsu and Lucy on the sidewalk. Cops were running everywhere. Some were cordoning off a section of the park with yellow tape. Others were orchestrating a search party.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, grabbing the arm of a passing cop, "Has there been news on Silver?"

The cop shook off his arm, hurrying on his way.

"They won't tell us anything," Rufus reminded Natsu.

"No," Natsu said in a low voice as he narrowed his sights on a familiar face, "But maybe _he_ can."

He stalked across the lawn, his friends and wife following close behind.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, "What's going on here?"

"Natsu...Lucy..." Jellal greeted them, "What are you doing here?"

"No time for that," Lucy stated, "What's going on – where's Gray and the rest of them?"

"We haven't seen them," Jellal replied, "We're here to investigate tips on a confrontation that happened here awhile ago."

"We left them here for a few minutes while we went to get vehicles," Lucy interjected, "They can't have gotten far."

"Wait – back up!" Freed demanded, " _What_ confrontation?"

* * *

Levy had been separated from Gray as they spread out into the forest. She could clearly hear Cana on one side of her, frantically screaming Silver's name. Gray and Juvia's voices were on her other side.

Levy had given up trying to keep up to everyone. She had a lot of trouble clearing the various low branches. There was virtually no visibility at all and her flashlight wasn't big enough to provide ample light.

She heard it faintly at first. Gray bellowed out again in the distance, then Cana from another direction. She willed them to be silent as she strained her ears.

Her heart began to pound when she heard the noise again. It wasn't far. She took a few steps forward, listening intently.

This time, she heard it loud and clear.

"Help me!"

"Silver?" Levy called out, "Keep yelling! I hear you!"

"Get us out of here!" the voice shrieked in terror.

Levy pressed forward, shoving branches out of her way.

"KEEP YELLING!" she encouraged, "Silver, tell me where you are!"

The other voices were still calling out, making it hard for her to pinpoint the direction she needed.

"WE'RE HERE!" Silver's muffled voice screeched, "Please hurry!"

He was _near_. She just had to get to him.

She swatted at the tree branches in aggravation once more, running toward the sound.

"SILVER!"

"Levy? Is that you?"

His voice sounded exhausted and afraid to be hopeful.

"It's me, Silver! I'm coming!"

Levy felt something wrap around her ankle. She screeched, instinctively slamming her free heel down on it.

"Dammit, Shrimp," Gajeel mumbled, "That hurt."

She could barely make him out in the darkness. Gajeel was slumped against a tree, his shirt pressed to his side. His eyes were barely open, dirt staining his face and neck.

"Oh Mavis," Levy breathed out, falling to her knees beside him, "Gajeel...what happened?"

"Don't worry about me," Gajeel grunted, "The kid needs help."

" _You_ need help," she gasped as she grabbed a towel from the backpack.

She pulled back Gajeel's hands, finding very little resistance as they fell limply to his side. She wiped the excess blood away so she could see it better. The wound was jagged, about 3 inches across, but she couldn't tell how deep it was because it was already bleeding profusely again.

"Oh my gawd," she whispered as the blood bubbled out, slick and hot. She pressed the towel on the wound.

"Levy!" Silver cried out, "I can hear you talking to Gajeel! Is he okay?"

Her eyes widened as she realized Silver was _right there_...but she couldn't see him. She whirled around, searching desperately for him with her flashlight.

"I'm here! Just hang on, okay?"

"LEVY! Get me out of here!" Silver yelled as her flashlight fell on a hollow in the ground...a hole.

"I'm coming, Silver!" Levy called back.

She patted Gajeel's still hand, starting for the hole.

Before she took a step, she felt Gajeel's hand wrap around her ankle again.

"Don't go closer," Gajeel croaked out, his voice barely above a whisper, "The hole...is caving."

"It's unstable?" she queried.

Gajeel barely nodded.

"It's a sinkhole. The ground is unstable...it'll cave if you go too close," Gajeel winced as Levy pressed the towel on his stomach firmly, "I tried...tried...to get to him."

Levy glanced between the hole and Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes were closed and he was pale and shivering.

"I'm going to call for help, Silver," she promised loudly, "Just hang in there, okay?"

She tried to tighten the towel around Gajeel, but it was too small to girth his broad chest. She reached out, straining with her foot to bring the backpack closer to her. Keeping one hand pressed to the towel, she dumped the bag's contents on the ground beside her. The silver whistle gleamed and she stuck it into her mouth, blowing with all her might.

She could hear the yelling in the woods quieten for a moment.

"Levy?" Gray's voice bellowed.

"They're here!" she hollered, her voice cracking, "I found them!"

She blew the whistle again.

Shouts echoed throughout the forest...more voices than just Juvia, Cana and Gray. They were coming from more than one direction. Satisfied that the others were on their way, she turned back to Gajeel.

His face was ashen, his eyes closed again. At first, Levy thought he was just resting, but he didn't respond when she pushed him lightly on his shoulder.

' _He passed out,'_ she realized, beginning to panic.

"Levy?!" Silver cried out.

"Your mom and dad are coming," she called back with a shaky voice, "Can you hear them? They're coming, Silver."

She could hear Silver dissolve in relieved sobs, making her tear up as well.

She shook herself out of her reverie.

There was no time for that.

It was time to concentrate on flagging their location.

* * *

 **A/N: _It was my birthday yesterday and I usually try to release a one shot...but I really wanted this chapter out too! I will work on the one shot today instead :D_**

 **~Shana~**


	27. Out on a Limb

Juvia took over as soon as she walked onto the scene, allowing Levy to slump over with relief.

Her respect for the blue-haired woman had skyrocketed over the past few hours. Juvia was incredibly intelligent, evident by the way she diffused the confrontation at the Dragneel house, then tracked Silver and Gajeel on a seemingly invisible trail. It only seemed natural to allow her to assess the situation for herself.

Levy stepped back, giving Juvia room to stoop next to Gajeel. She blew the whistle again to help the frantic Gray and Cana continue to find their way to join them.

"Where's Silver?" Juvia demanded, her tone firm and business-like.

"There's a hole about 6 feet behind us," Levy told her, "but it's a sinkhole. We can't get too close."

"Please! Get me out of here!" Silver begged, his voice coming out scared and frantic. "I want to go home!"

"We're going to get you out of there," Juvia assured him, "but Gajeel needs help first, okay? Just stay calm – keep talking to us!"

Levy bent down beside Juvia, shining her flashlight so that Juvia could see. The tall blunette pulled back the makeshift bandage Levy had so carefully applied earlier, grimacing at the sight. Gajeel was still passed out cold. He didn't even flinch at Juvia's touch.

"Damned idiot," she murmured, "What the hell did you do? Playing the hero, no doubt. Well, you've really done it this time."

"How bad is it?" Levy asked.

She knew the answer already, but the look on Juvia's face confirmed it.

"He made his own stitches," Juvia commented in awe, noting the wallet-sized suture kit lying on the ground beside him, "They're far from perfect, but I'm willing to bet he slowed the bleeding down."

Levy felt a little bit green just from what she could still see of the ugly wound, "That's slowed down? I can't imagine stitching myself up. I don't know how he did it."

Juvia nodded, reaching for a bottle of water from her backpack and a clean rag, "Gajeel has a lot of good attributes, Levy. Like the fact that he got this wound in the first place presumably protecting Silver. He's a good, honest, amazing man."

Levy felt the air shift again...once again feeling like Juvia had some sort of hostility toward her, but before she could respond, Cana's voice broke the tension.

"SILVER! WHERE ARE YOU, BABY!?"

"CANA!" Levy yelled, "We're over here!"

"MOM!" Silver screamed back.

Gray crashed through some nearby trees, Cana rushing right behind him. Even in the dark, Levy could see the panic on his face. She had to remind herself not to swerve the flashlight towards them like a beacon to help guide them. She needed to keep the light steady so that Juvia could finish wiping Gajeel's wound.

"Where is he?!" Gray cried out.

"DAD!" Silver yelled, "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Don't go to him!" Levy threw up a hand, grabbing Gray around his ankle to prevent him from going any further, practically tripping him over, "He fell down a hole, Gray! If you go any closer, it will cave in!"

"I can get to him!" Gray insisted as she tightened her grip, "Let me go!"

Cana bypassed them both, "Silver!"

"Cana! You'll cave the hole in!" Levy cried out, trying to reach for her. Even Juvia stood up from her post with Gajeel, preparing to intervene, but they were too late.

Silver screamed as chunks of dirt began to fall on top of him. Cana reeled back with a horrified gasp.

"Silver?!"

"I'm okay!" Silver sputtered, wiping the dirt from his mouth.

"We _can't_ go any closer!" Levy reiterated, "Not until we have help."

"Gajeel is in bad shape," Juvia reported, pressing the towel firmly against Gajeel's abdomen, "I've cleaned it off as best as I can, but we need to get help...now!"

Both Cana and Gray turned. They hadn't even noticed Gajeel in their preoccupation in getting to Silver.

"What happened to him?" Cana asked breathlessly, _"Mavis_ – is he dead?"

Juvia shook her head, "Not yet."

"He was stabbed," Levy supplied, "From what I gather, he was protecting Silver."

Gray wrapped an arm around Cana's waist when she wavered on her feet. She breathed out, _"Oh my gawd._ That's a lot of blood."

"We won't be able to get him out of here without assistance and we can't reach Silver as is," Juvia said sharply, "We called 911 before we went into the forest. Help shouldn't be far. I cannot take the pressure off the wound, so I'm going to need your help. One of you needs to make a second call to 911 to make sure an ambulance is being sent, as well as the fire department. Someone else needs to go back to the clearing to lead first responders here.".

"She's right," Levy interjected, "I'll go. I'll find help."

She started for treeline, shocked when Cana's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I'll go."

An unsettled silence passed between the small group.

"I'm quick. And I have the strongest flashlight by the looks of it. Levy, you call 911," Cana said, her voice quivering, "Gray, you need to talk Silver through this. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't leave!" Silver cried out, "Please! Mom! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me."

The desperation in his voice fractured every heart there.

"I'll be back, Baby," Cana promised, her voice soothing in spite of the tears glittering down her cheeks. The card reader took a deep breath, stepping back toward the treeline, "I'm going to find the Emergency Personnel, Silver, but I'll be back, okay? I'm not leaving you...not ever."

Silver burst into heaving sobs, "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

"We'll talk about that later!" Gray choked out, "But we're sorry too, Silver. Your mom and I both love you...so much. We could never hate you."

"Take this," Juvia said, passing Cana some bright orange duct tape that Lucy had placed in the backpack of emergency supplies, then the whistle from her backpack, "Mark the trees so you can find your way back."

"MOM!" Silver cried out.

"I'll be back!" Cana promised, willing herself not to burst into tears. Leaving him at that moment was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

Cana steeled herself, then clenched the tape as she locked eyes with Gray briefly.

"I will be back _as soon as I can_ ," she choked out.

Then she spun on her heel and disappeared into complete darkness.

* * *

Wendy's heart was pounding. She could hear sirens in the distance. There was more than one, judging by the multiple wails.

Natsu, Lucy, Freed and Rufus had been back to the house briefly, brushing off the children as they raced for keys to their vehicles. That was highly unusual. They _always_ took the time to sit and converse with their kids.

Something big was happening...and the kids knew it too.

Sadie hadn't stopped crying for the past hour. Wendy was doing the best she could to comfort her, but all of them felt the high anxiety in the air. They'd been cuddled on the couch together since the adults had left.

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke...until Daniel broke the silence.

"Those sirens are for Silver," he whimpered.

"We don't know that," Wendy said immediately when both Sadie and Clive began to panic, crying fretfully.

Daniel ignored the others and said in a voice far older than his years, "I _do_ know it."

They fell into silence once again...because as much as Wendy wanted to deny it, the truth was, it could very well be true.

* * *

"Back off, Blueberry!" Natsu yelled, surging forward.

"We have no idea if they're even in the forest!" Jellal argued, blocking an increasingly agitated Natsu from passing him.

"Every piece of evidence indicates that they are!" Freed argued, "They're nearby – and someone is gravely injured. Time is of the essence!"

"We do not need more missing people!" Jellal shot back, "The best thing you can do right now is let my officers do their job! If there's a need to go into the forest, then my men are the best equipped to do so!"

Natsu cried out in frustration, "Damnit, Jellal! My _friends_ are out there somewhere! We have to do something!"

"At least let us try!" Rufus agreed, "We'll stay together, but we are wasting time waiting for your men to finish analyzing the scene here!"

"Shut up!" Lucy cried out desperately.

All eyes turned to her. Lucy strained her ears, listening intently. There was a lot of noise in the background with the emergency personnel roping off the scene of the alleged stabbing.

"Do you hear that?"

Natsu's eyes popped open as he heard it too, "The whistle...it's the whistle!"

"The whistle?" Jellal repeated.

"Everyone has one in their backpack!" Rufus exclaimed excitedly, "It's only to be used if someone has spotted Silver!"

"It's coming from the woods!" Lucy determined.

There was no stopping the determined friends at that point as they pushed through Jellal's defenses as a unit.

Jellal whistled to a nearby colleague, only stopping long enough to hand over control of the crime scene to him, then bolted after Natsu's group.

* * *

Cana wasn't quite as stealth as she thought she was. Previously, she'd barely noticed the gnarled branches that intertwined all the ground. Now they were tripping her up every second step.

She knew she getting closer to the clearing. She could see the glow of the city lights in the distance above the treeline. More importantly, she could see the lights of the emergency vehicles.

She'd taken care to mark the trail well with the neon orange tape. She could see how easy it would be to get lost – and that's the last thing they needed. The trees weren't large, but there were a lot of them. There was no way they were going to get Gajeel out of there easily. They were going to need more than emergency personnel.

She pulled out her cell phone, swallowing as she hit the speed dial. This was a ballsy move...and one that she couldn't guarantee would pan out. Still, she had to try.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey," Cana said breathlessly, "It's me. I really need your help."

* * *

"DAD!"

"I'm right here!" Gray told Silver, "I'm not leaving. Your mom will be back with help, then we'll get you out of there."

He shone his flashlight on the hole, trying to assess it. Bits of dirt continued to break off the edges.

"Silver...do you know how deep the hole is?"

"No! I can't see the top! Do you have any rope to get me out?"

"I have rope in my backpack," Gray acknowledged, "But I'm not sure we can get it to you without the hole caving in. We're working on a plan, kiddo...just hang in there."

Silver was still crying, breaking Gray's heart in two. He was so close...and Gray couldn't even comfort him.

"Can you see my flashlight?" Gray asked. He maneuvered the light toward the hole, waving it back and forth.

"It's way above my head," Silver called back, "I see flashes and that's all."

"911 is sending ambulances. They know we're in the forest and that we have Silver," Levy reported, sticking her cell phone back in her pocket. She turned to Juvia, who was still trying to stop Gajeel's bleeding, "How's he doing?"

Juvia shook her head, clearly worried.

"Dad? Gajeel's in bad shape, isn't he?" Silver asked.

Gray bit his lower lip, wondering how honest he should be.

"Yeah, Silver," Levy answered, her voice hoarse, , "He's not doing well. That's why we have to rescue him first."

Silver whimpered, "I'm scared and I hate being down here, but I agree with you. Do what you have to for him."

He paused, his voice low and quivering.

"He saved me. He fought off the bad men...then he stayed with me so I wouldn't be scared instead of getting himself help. He's a good guy, Dad."

Gray glanced back at the ashen man, regretful that he'd been treated so harshly. Even Levy looked desolate with worry over Gajeel's condition.

"I know, Bud."

Levy's eyes welled with tears. Gray took her in for a soulful hug. Both felt completely helpless.

"He's freezing cold," Juvia commented, removing her jacket. She draped it over Gajeel's massive body, a little perturbed when it barely covered his shoulders.

"Take mine," Gray offered.

"Your leather one?" Juvia exclaimed, gesturing toward the bloody mess that was all over her clothing.

Gray shrugged, "I'll get another. We need to keep him alive."

"Silver? Are you cold too?" Levy called out as she removed her own jacket.

"Give it to Gajeel," Silver replied bravely.

They could all hear the chill in his voice. Levy wandered as close to the hole as she dared, preparing to throw it in. She was worried she would miss...then no one would be able to use it. Just as she prepared to make her throw, she glanced above the hole to the tree above…

"Guys...I have an idea."

* * *

"GRAY!" Natsu bellowed, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"We should spread out," Freed suggested.

"No way!" Jellal argued, "We don't need any more missing people. I should really taser the lot of you and handcuff you together for being the biggest bunch of idiots I've ever had the misfortune of dealing with!" He loosed a shaky breath, "But I'm not going to. Manpower and time are of the essence. But you _will_ all stick together as you promised!"

Rufus and Natsu opened their mouths to protest but Lucy held up a hand to silence them.

"We stay together," she confirmed, "The yelling has stopped and we haven't heard the whistle in a few minutes. We need to -"

She paused mid-sentence as the whistle blast echoed through the trees. It was close – very close.

"HELLO?!" Rufus yelled, "Where are you?"

"This way!" Natsu took off, leaping over a fallen tree.

Jellal sighed as the others took after him, "So much for staying together."

"KEEP WHISTLING!" Freed shouted, "We've almost found you!"

There was some crashing in the trees ahead.

"It's 'bout freakin' time you showed up!"

"CANA?" Lucy cried out.

Cana was panting when they finally spotted her. She'd obviously been running. Her brown hair was disheveled from being caught in passing tree branches and her clothes were mired in dirt. Lucy passed her a bottle of water, which Cana grabbed like a lifeline, slamming back it back in five hearty swallows.

"What's the situation?" Jellal queried once she'd finished.

"Silver has fallen into a hole," Cana reported, "We don't know how deep it is, but we can't get to him. It's caving in every time someone tries to get near."

"Mavis," Lucy whispered, dumbstruck and worried.

"Who's wounded?" Jellal demanded, "We have a report of someone being stabbed."

"That would be Gajeel," Cana confirmed, "It's bad. He's passed out and not responding."

"Shit," Natsu muttered under his breath, "And these trees are so thick, we're gonna have a bitch of a time trying to get him outta here."

"Cana, can you take us to the scene once the emergency crews are here?" Jellal asked as he placed the radio back on his belt.

Cana nodded, "I've been marking the path. I can get us there."

"Can we get a stretcher there?" Rufus asked.

Cana shook her head, "Trees are too thick. My friend might be able to help us though. I've already made the call."

"Okay," Jellal ticked his head back toward the clearing, "I'm going to radio ahead to my squad to follow the trail. Let's meet the ambulance crew there."

The others didn't need to be told twice, hurrying after Jellal without a backward glance.

Cana took a deep breath and prayed that she wasn't lying. Her friend had said that he would do his best, but he didn't exactly have the best track record for coming through on his promises.

Of course, now was as good a time as any to start.

* * *

"Levy?" Gray called, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she said as evenly as she could.

Levy took a deep breath, then pushed herself to the next branch, her belly scraping against bark. She was almost at the top. It wasn't an easy feat to climb a tree in the dark. Despite the fact that both Gray and Juvia trained their flashlights on her path, her footholds on the tree were difficult to spot.

"Silver?!" Levy hollered, "I'm overtop of the hole. Can you see my flashlight?"

"Yes!" Silver exclaimed, "Levy! I see you!"

Levy breathed a sigh of relief, slowly maneuvering the rope she carried so that she could lower it down.

"Here it comes, Silver!"

Gray couldn't help but notice the new anxiety that had settled in. In addition to being worried about Silver and Gajeel, he was horribly on edge with Levy in the tree. He had wanted to be the one to climb it, but Juvia had managed to convince him Levy would be the best candidate to go. She was much lighter and they had no idea how strong the branches were. Once the rope was down the hole, Silver could tie it around his waist. Levy would back down the tree and the three of them could heave Silver up using the branch above to keep the dirt from falling in even more.

Not a perfect plan...but the best they could come up with for the time being until Cana came back with help.

"I've got it!" Silver exclaimed.

"Wrap it around your waist," Gray instructed, "Remember what you learned at that scout's camp? Use that knot!"

"I have about 10 feet of rope left," Levy called to Juvia and Gray.

"It's enough," Juvia calculated out loud, "That means the hole is about 9 feet deep. If we leave the rope over the tree, the rope will reach to us once Levy gets back here. We can use a thicker tree as leverage to pull him out."

"And what do we do if we _can_ get Silver out of the hole? How do we get him back to solid ground?" Levy asked, "He'll still be dangling over the sinkhole."

"I'll get him," Gray vowed.

He and Juvia nodded to each other, then to Levy in the tree. Juvia stood, gently patting Gajeel's arm as she left his side for the first time in an hour. He was holding on. He would need to fend for himself for a few minutes while Juvia tried to help Silver.

Levy tossed the leftover rope to Gray's waiting hands as he prepared to pick up the tension once Levy started down the tree.

"Silver? Are you ready?" Juvia hollered.

"Just about, I can't see to tie the knot"

Levy wrapped her end of the rope around the tree twice and was about to start down the branch to help pull when the ground rattled for the first time. She lost her grip, almost falling, but managed to catch herself.

"Gray?" Levy asked suddenly, "What the hell was that?"

"DAD? THAT WAS A LOT OF DIRT THIS TIME! WHAT'S GOING ON? EVERYTHING SHOOK!"

"Earthquake?" Juvia asked, her eyes wide.

"No…" Gray said slowly when the vibration ripped underneath of them again, his eyes wide with horror, "That's heavy machinery! Levy! Get down here! We need to get Silver out of there _now!"_

There was crashing in the forest and the shaking did not subside this time.

"Silver – have you figured out how to get the rope tied around your waist?" Levy yelled.

"No!" Silver replied hysterically as he tried to cover his head from the steady on-stream of gravel, "My fingers are too cold! Oh my gawd! DAD!"

"Lower me down!" Levy demanded, "I'll tie his waist. You hoist him up!"

"We can't do that! What about you?" Gray reminded her.

"Right now, Silver comes first," Levy shouted as she swung herself below the branch. She secured her grip around the rope, then slid down before either Gray or Juvia could protest.

Gray watched in horror as another person he loved disappeared from his sight. She screamed as a large portion of the ground above dissolved.

"I've got it, Gray!" Levy screamed, "The knot is tied! Get him up! NOW!"

Juvia nodded to Gray, wrapping the rope firmly around her waist to anchor herself...and then the both of them _heaved_. At first, the rope wasn't budging, but suddenly, they gained an inch...then another. It wasn't enough. The two of them weren't strong enough.

"Gray!" a voice bellowed.

That voice could only belong to one person...and Gray had never been so glad to hear it in all his life.

"Natsu!"

Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Freed, Rufus and Jellal all burst through the trees. Cana had obviously briefed them, because nobody hesitated in grabbing a portion of the rope, lending their strength to hauling the young boy upward.

Cana dropped her portion of the rope, her grimy hands flying to cover her mouth as Silver appeared, then rose above the hole. Tears flooded down her face.

He was filthy. He was dangling from a rope above a crumbling hole...but he was _alive._

"How are we gonna get him to solid ground?" Freed demanded.

"We haven't thought that far ahead," Gray told him, "But we need to hurry. The vibration is getting worse and Levy is still down there!"

"What the hell is shaking the ground anyway?" Juvia asked.

"Tree eaters!" Cana yelled, pushing past the group that held the rope in place, "They're clearing a path so that emergency personnel can get to Gajeel!"

"Where the hell did we get tree eaters?" Gray exclaimed, tightening his grip when the ground jarred.

Cana backed up, eyeing her dangling son, "Worry about that later. I'm going to take a running start. HOLD ON to that rope, or we'll lose it down the hole and then we won't be able to get Levy!"

"Cana! This is a bad idea!" Lucy shouted over the increasing noisy machines.

"I'll do it if you want!" Natsu volunteered.

But Cana was already running. She took three giant leaps, then threw herself into the air, grabbing Silver's body as she flew over the hole, landing on the other side. Silver screeched as he hit the ground, Cana's body covering him as they rolled several times.

There was a gigantic crack above as the strain of the rope being pulled too hard as they flipped over the grass, rolling to a halt.

The branch snapped, crashing down on top of the hole. Gray could hear Levy screech, then fall silent as the ground rumbled around them.

"LEVY!" Gray screamed.

Everything seemed to happen all at once then. Suddenly, Gray realized he was being ushered backward as the place flooded with emergency personnel on foot. An ambulance crew rushed to Gajeel's side, pushing Juvia back beside him along with Freed, Rufus, Lucy and Natsu. He surged forward, fighting to get to his girlfriend. He didn't even realize when he accidentally smashed his fist against a firefighter's cheek.

Gray's son was safe...but his world had ground to a halt.

"LEVY!" Gray heard himself bellow again.

He felt Natsu and Freed each grab one of his arms, restraining him. Through his frenzied tears, he could see Cana and Silver being wrapped with large wool blankets, then guided toward him.

The next few minutes dragged by in slow motion for Gray. A stretcher finally arrived as the tree cutters made it to the edge of the clearing. The shaking stopped as their motors died out. Immediately, ambulance crews prepared to move Gajeel. The rest of the Emergency personnel went straight to work on stabilizing the hole so they could get Levy out.

He felt Silver collide into his side, his mother right behind him. Silver was bawling. Immediately, Gray dissolved into tears too, taking his son into his arms for the long-awaited, yet bittersweet reunion hug. He couldn't take his eyes off the emergency crew as large flood lights went up, illuminating the area.

"They'll get her, right? Dad?" Silver begged, "Tell me they're getting her out!"

"They will," Lucy promised, squeezing Cana's hand as she stood back to allow the father/son reunion, "They're rigging some rope to get down to her."

"Silver...the ambulance crews want you to go to the hospital now," Jellal stated.

"NO!" Silver cried out, "I won't go! Not until I see Levy is safe!"

"She'll be right behind you," one of the ambulance attendants protested, reaching for him.

"You heard him," Cana said sternly, smacking his hand away from her son, "We're not going. Not until we know _all_ of our family is safe."

Jellal nodded to the ambulance attendant, dismissing him. He went join his colleagues in preparing to move Gajeel. It was time to get him out of the forest.

Gray's chest heaved as he waited with his friends and family, their hearts pounding as each second seemed to last an eternity. Finally, the crews had built a structure around the hole using large planks on stable ground, extending over the shaky edges of the hole to the other side. . Jellal insisted that he would be the one to go down. It took another few minutes for the rescue crews to explain to him how to work the harness that would help him bring Levy up if she was unconscious. It was similar to a rock climbing vest, with latches around the back and between the thighs. Once hooked around him, they would be able to hoist him up once he had Levy.

Gray felt numb. The activity around him blurred his vision. He couldn't take his eyes off the structure...waiting...praying. He could hear the chatter of his friends, but none of it was intelligible.

The moment her blue hair appeared, nestled on Jellal's shoulder, Gray lost any composure he had. He collapsed to his knees, arms outstretched as Levy waited to be unhooked, then jumped from Jellal's arms and rushed to him.

 _They were both safe._

"Daaaddd," Silver groaned, "You're squeezing me too tight!"

"I'm okay too," she promised as Gray went between her and Silver, checking for unseen injuries.

Her fingers dug into his shirt. She was shaking, so Gray knew she wasn't completely okay.

She had been frightened.

 _He_ had been frightened.

"That was so stupid of you," he scolded, pecking her forehead with a kiss, "So stupid..."

"I had to!" Levy protested.

"I almost lost you!" Gray countered, kissing her forehead again, then Silver's.

"What he means to say ," Cana interjected before Levy could answer, squeezing both their hands, "is thank you."

"We'd like Silver to go with the ambulance to check in at the hospital...just to be safe," Jellal informed them.

"I just wanna go home," Silver complained.

"Hospital first," Gray told him sternly.

"Let's get out of here," Natsu beamed, taking Lucy's hand.

Freed and Rufus both sighed, suddenly very tired.

It was finally over.

* * *

"We'll meet you at the house," Natsu told Freed and Rufus as they hurried for their car to follow the ambulance that had just left with Gray, Levy, Cana and Silver inside, "Let's tell the kids that everyone is safe first, then go to the hospital."

"We'll stay with the kids," Freed agreed, taking Rufus's elbow in an unconscious, protective gesture as they hurried toward the car, "Wendy must be exhausted by now."

Lucy grinned, wishing Levy could have seen that. This bad situation had _some_ perks.

Natsu was busy watching Freed and Rufus leave too, not even noticing the large man until he walked straight into his chest.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed, "Who the hell -"

"Oh shit," Lucy murmured as she realized Natsu had just literally run smack into Laxus. Her eyes widened in horror as recognition crossed both Natsu and Laxus's faces.

"Not tonight," Natsu hissed, "I don't know what you're doing here, but if you're here to cause shit, it ain't happening. We need to get to the hospital."

"I'm not here to start shit," Laxus snorted, "You're welcome, by the way!"

"For _what?"_ Natsu growled, balling his fists.

Lucy got between them, "Natsu – _we need to tell the kids Silver is safe!"_

Natsu shot Laxus a warning glare, but turned to follow his wife. This was not the time.

"He arranged for the tree eaters," a gruff voice stated, "And also the equipment that stabilized the hole."

Lucy and Natsu both froze, glancing at Laxus curiously, then down at the little old man beside him.

"Mr. Dreyar!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nobody calls me that," Makarov snorted, "Nonetheless, it was no easy feat for Laxus to humble himself enough to come to me and ask for the use of my equipment to save those young men. He's one of the few in this city that can properly operate a tree eater...and he knew we'd need more than that to pull off a successful rescue mission. That's why he's here... he's not starting 'shit'."

"You came to save Gajeel and Silver?" Lucy repeated.

"Cana called me," Laxus murmured, "I wanted to help. Because of the kid."

There was no animosity in Laxus's eyes as he and Natsu exchanged glances. Natsu knew damn well that because of these actions, Gajeel would get medical attention that would hopefully save his life. Without his assistance, Levy would _still_ be in that hole. Slowly, Natsu reached out his hand, offering his once-enemy a truce-rendering handshake.

Laxus was hesitant at first, but at his grandfather's encouraging nod, he shook Natsu's hand. Makarov's eyes shone with approval.

"Seeya around," Laxus mumbled, clearly as anxious to be on his way as they were.

He nodded to them, then picked his way across the clearing, his grandfather trailing behind. Natsu and Lucy watched them until they paused beside the big yellow truck long enough for Laxus to hoist Makarov into the driver's seat, then round the truck to the passenger side.

"Natsu...the kids."

"RIGHT!"

Natsu shook himself out of his stupor, then joined Lucy as they ran to their car.

* * *

Clive had fallen asleep on Wendy's shoulder, "I'm going to put him in his bed. Daniel and Sadie, you need to brush your teeth and get ready to head to bed too."

"There's no way I'll sleep," Daniel shook his head, "Not when I know something is happening right now."

Wendy sighed, knowing she wouldn't sleep either...but it was late. The kids needed to rest whether they wanted to or not.

"Please, Wendy?" Sadie whispered, her voice strained, "Just a little longer?"

Wendy managed to stand up without waking Clive, "Okay. Let me go put Clive down."

She started crossing the room when headlights appeared in the driveway. Clive roused as the door crashed open and the adults stumbled in…

...but this time, their facial expressions were a lot different.

Lucy barely had time to offer a watery-eyed smile before all three kids slammed into their parents, waiting for the words that they hoped that smile conveyed.

.

.

.

" _He's okay!"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone! I'm still here!_**

 ** _I'm already working on the next chapter. Hope you're all doing well! Leave me a comment!_**

 _ **~Shana~**_


	28. Incognito

Lucy passed Cana an orange juice from the vending machine, offering a sympathetic smile. Cana managed a weak smile back, then took a much needed swallow.

"This OJ would be so much better if it had a shot of vodka in it," Cana lamented, "Hell, just give me a bottle of Smirnoff and a packet of Tang and I would be in a much better place. There's so much waiting."

"I know," Lucy replied, "But they've been in there for awhile. We should know something soon."

On the other side of Cana, Gray could not stay still. He rocked himself back and forth, refusing the juice can that Natsu offered.

"The kids?" Cana asked, "Are they all right?"

Lucy nodded, "We managed to get them calmed down enough. Rufus took Wendy home. Freed is getting the kids off to bed."

"That's good," Cana replied tiredly, swiping her bangs off her face.

"I'm sure Silver will be able to go home soon too," Lucy said softly.

Cana swallowed, glancing at Gray on her other side. Which home would he go to? She couldn't imagine either of them wanting to let him out of their sight for a long, long time.

As if reading her thoughts, Lucy squeezed her hand, "I don't think Gray would deny you spending tonight near Silver, Cana. He's feeling as desperate as you are."

Before Cana could answer, the doors to the Emergency Room slid open. A doctor scanned the room, her sharp eyes narrowing in on the exhausted parents.

Lucy and Gray exchanged glances. She was young. Like younger than they were. She looked to be about the same age as their babysitter. She wore her bright red hair in pigtails. _Pigtails!_

But her badge confirmed it in large block letters and a smiling photo ID – _Dr. Chelia Blendy_.

"A-Aren't you Sky Princess?" Gray asked, his voice quivering a little. He was sure it was her - the younger sister of the Lamia De-Scale You's captain that he'd jammed against the night of roller derby.

His son's doctor was the modern day Doogie Howser, except female and way more badass.

She smirked, rubbing her backside lightly, "Mother Puckin' Ice King...fancy meeting you here."

Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances, completely lost to this conversation.

"How's Silver?" both Cana and Gray demanded at once, breaking the tension.

Dr. Blendy smiled warmly, "He's going to be okay. He has a touch of hypothermia and he will need to stay the night for observation."

Cana let out a gasp of relief. Gray pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

"What about Levy?" Lucy interrupted.

Gray's face drained of colour. Despite Levy's brave words in the forest, it had become apparent that she had suffered some injuries, too. She had collapsed partway through the forest on their way back to the park and Gray had ended up carrying her. His stomach was churning and knotted with anxiety, despite everyone trying to reassure him that _'everything will be fine, you'll see.'_ He had brushed them all off.

It wasn't _fine._

He needed to see Levy and Silver for himself.

"Levy is okay too," Dr. Blendy assured them, "She had some bumps and bruises that she'll feel for awhile, but she was very lucky. The branch didn't hit her directly. She has a twisted ankle and a bump to her head. We ran an MRI and she doesn't have any bleeding or swelling on her brain, but we're keeping her overnight as well...just to be safe."

Gray fell back into his chair, releasing a deep sigh of relief, "Can we see them?"

The doctor nodded, "You can see Levy now, but only one at a time. We're just letting the emerg doctor—Dr. Porlyusica—finish with Silver. You can have a couple cots to stay with him tonight if you wish."

"Thank you, doctor," Natsu said, extending his hand and shaking hers firmly, "This is the best news we could've hoped for."

He thumped Gray on the back, tweeking his sore muscles.

"Told ya it would be okay! Why does no one ever listen to me?"

"Because you're a dumbass?" Gray muttered under his breath, but there was no heat in his words. He was too exhausted to get into it with Flame Brain right now.

"What about Gajeel?" Juvia asked from behind them, returning everyone's attention back to the doctor.

Juvia had been so quiet for the last hour, the others had almost forgotten she was there. She was a mess, covered in dirt and dried blood. She looked as drained as the rest of them.

A shadow crossed over the young doctor's face.

"I'm his sister!" Juvia spat out.

"I wish I had something solid to tell you, but I don't know for sure," the doctor replied finally, with reserve in her voice, "My job was to look after Silver and Levy. We weren't aware that Mr. Redfox had any family. He didn't have anyone listed in his emergency contacts...but his hospital records are sparse, to say the least. I will check into it and ask the attending physician to come talk with you."

"Thank you," Natsu murmured, slipping his arm around Lucy. He pulled her close.

"I'm going to go get some air until it's time to see Silver," Cana advised the group.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Natsu asked.

Cana shook her head, "I won't be long."

"We'll text you as soon as we hear anything," Lucy promised.

Cana nodded gratefully before heading for the front doors.

"I want to see Levy while we're waiting," Gray declared.

The doctor nodded, gesturing for him to follow her. Gray waved to his friends, then hurried after her.

Once the two disappeared, Lucy turned to Juvia with a raised eyebrow, "His sister?"

Juvia stood taller, her chin jutting out as she got defensive, "I _was_ going to say wife...but I don't want Gray to get the wrong idea."

Natsu and Lucy were both baffled.

"Why is wife worse than sister? Or better than just telling the truth? You and Gajeel are friends, right?" Natsu asked, looking to his wife for confirmation. He hadn't been exactly keeping track of things, but Juvia had come looking for Silver with Gajeel, so that had to count for something.

Right?

Lucy just shrugged, clearly as in the dark as he was.

"She won't tell us anything unless we're family members," Juvia explained wearily, "But I think we owe it to him to stand by him, especially now."

Lucy gave a thoughtful nod, knowing truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

Cana leaned against the cold stone of the building, taking deep, cleansing breaths. It was official. Silver was going to be okay. The nightmare was finally over.

Her fingers shook as she dug inside her purse, praying there was still something left in her flask. Just a few drops was all she needed to get through the next few minutes until she could see her son.

"Here," a husky voice said from behind her.

Her eyes softened as she recognized Laxus. He was alone, but the big yellow truck was parked not far from them. He passed her a small flask, which she took gratefully. She chugged some of the liquid, the whiskey burning a pleasant trail from her throat to her stomach. She sighed contentedly.

"How are they?" Laxus asked, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He put the flask back inside his pocket.

"I'll get to see Silver in a few minutes," Cana sighed with relief, "They're keeping him overnight for observation, but he's going to be okay."

"And the others?"

Cana shook her head, "We don't know about Gajeel yet, but Levy's fine too."

"That's good. Yeah...good."

His words seemed a bit fainter than normal, but that could just be her own tiredness trying to overtake her.

"It is," she confirmed, looking closer at him. "I was out of my mind with worry. _Anything_ could have happened, especially when he got stuck in that sinkhole."

"Yeah, of course," Laxus said. He wasn't making eye contact and he was cupping the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

What the hell was going on? Was he feeling trapped because she'd called him out of the blue to help Silver when, for all intents and purposes, she'd already broken things off? In any case, she certainly hadn't called him here. So why was he here out of his own volition? Could be it be that he...cared?

"Thank you," Cana said softly. She reached out, placing her hand on his bicep gently, "Your actions tonight may have saved three lives."

Laxus shrugged, looking even more uncomfortable. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to me," Cana whispered. She couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes, "I can't lose him, Laxus...and I didn't...because you came through for me."

"I...I'm really going to miss you, Cana," Laxus murmured, "I'm glad the kid will be okay."

Cana wrapped her arms around Laxus's neck, gazing soulfully into his storm-cloud eyes. The action surprised him. It wasn't like her to be so serious. She was always Fun Cana. Sexy Cana. Drunk Cana.

But this was a new side of her. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What if you didn't go?" her voice was so low, he barely caught it.

He reeled back out of her grasp.

"What?"

"Don't go," she said, her voice stronger. She stepped forward and laid a hand over his heart, feeling it beat against her fingertips, "Don't go to Crocus. Stay here."

Laxus shifted so that he could see her face. She was filthy from head to toe. Her shirt was ripped up the side from the hem to her rib cage and she was covered in dirt. Her hair was a bird's nest, her eyes were pink and her mascara had run with her tears, creating gray lines down her cheeks.

She was still utterly beguiling and incomparably beautiful.

Before he could find his tongue, she spoke.

"Evidently, things are getting better between you and your grandfather," Cana reasoned, "Maybe you can rebuild here. Meet my son. Be with me."

Laxus felt like he'd been sucker punched.

 _Be with me._

He dipped his knees to bring himself closer to her height, needing to know if she was being sincere. Cana stared back, unwavering and determined.

She was honestly asking him to stay with her.

"Yeah," Laxus said after a long moment.

He pulled her flush against him, not caring in the least if she got muck on him. He kissed her again, this time with a little more confidence.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

Gray knocked on the door twice before hesitantly opening it.

"Lev?"

She appeared to be asleep. Part of him knew he should just let her rest, but the other part needed to know for himself that she was okay. He tiptoed inside, reveling at how beautiful she was. He loved the colour of her azure hair, now pulled back with gauze to cover the bump she'd received on her forehead. Her skin was like the smoothest porcelain, even with the multiple small scratches and deep purple bruises that decorated her face and arms. Her left foot was lifted onto a pillow, wrapped in a thick bandage, a liquid gel ice pack discarded beside it. His heart ached for every wound, every injury marked upon her flesh.

He reached out with a shaking hand, cupping her face gently as he leaned in to peck her lips. He went to pull away, pausing as he felt her arms wrap about his neck. She pulled him back, capturing his lips for a much firmer kiss. He melted into it, careful not to hurt her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look like shit," she greeted.

He was torn between laughing and crying. In the end, he did both, chuckling as stray tears trickled down his cheeks. He took a shaky breath, pressing their foreheads together.

"I feel like shit," he confirmed, "I've never been so terrified in my entire life."

She shifted, making space beside her so that Gray could slide into the bed. He hesitated, knowing he was filthier than she was at that moment. The hospital staff had done a good job of cleaning her up. He would make her dirty all over again.

As if sensing this thoughts, she murmured, "It's okay, Gray. I don't care. I'm sure they'll change the bed again after. I just...need you right now."

That was all Gray needed to hear. He slipped his shoes off, crawling into the twin bed beside her. She shifted so that she lay comfortably in the crook of his arm. Gray had to remind himself not to squeeze her too tightly, but at that moment, he needed to be as close as possible to her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly, stroking the hair around the bump on her head, careful not to press too hard.

She shook her head, "I'm okay. I'm more worried about Silver and Gajeel."

"Silver will be okay. He's staying the night here, too. Just to be safe. They'll call for me when I can see him. Gajeel...we haven't had news."

She nodded, the concern written all over her face, her lips down-turned into a grimace. Gray was worried about him too—the man who had saved his son's life—but he couldn't help but wonder how Levy must feel. At some point, she had loved Gajeel. Now his life was hanging in the balance. His grip around her tightened but she didn't pull away.

"He'll be okay," Levy said quietly, "Gajeel's a fighter. He's been through a lot worse and never failed to come out the other side."

"I hope so."

Levy tilted her face up to look at Gray. His eyes were puffy with deep bags underneath his eyes. She had never seen him look so exhausted. The past few days had been absolute hell. He really, really needed a break from the constant stress.

She kissed the palm of his hand tenderly, "None of this is your fault, you know."

Gray shook his head, but didn't answer. He resumed playing with her hair, but stared at the ceiling, avoiding her avid gaze.

"Gray…look at me."

He wouldn't. Maybe he couldn't.

Levy hummed under her breath.

 _Well, if he wasn't going to come to her, she had no choice but to go to him._

She shifted so that she was straddling his lap. Gray's mouth dropped open, eyes blown wide with shock.

"You need to relax a bit," she said in a sultry tone, "I'm worried about your stress level…"

She leaned in, kissing him languidly. He held back at first, but slowly began to return the kiss, groaning slightly when she purposely ground against him.

"What you need is a distraction," she decided, grinning like a vixen as she perched on top of him, "Did you know...that underneath this hospital gown, I'm wearing the same outfit that I wore with the trench coat?"

"Is that a fact?" Gray murmured, giving in.

 _Mavis,_ he loved this woman. She was the only person in the world who could distract him at a time like this. He nuzzled her neck, nipping at her earlobes, and was rewarded with her shivery moan.

"I heard a rumour that you were wearing a suit that day...your birthday suit to be exact...but I never did get to check it out for myself."

"That's so sad," she lamented, kissing the tip of his nose.

"So very sad," he agreed, sliding his warm hands up her legs, his thumbs pressing deep indents into her thighs.

She stole another kiss that took his breath away.

"Maybe...you'd like to cash in your raincheck now?"

Gray's heart pounded as Levy lowered the gown from her shoulders, revealing the expanse of creamy skin underneath.

He swallowed, his voice barely able to crack above a hoarse whimper.

"Yes, please."

* * *

"That's her."

Juvia cocked her head to the side in confusion, then straightened as she figured out that Dr. Blendy was pointing at _her_. She snapped to attention, realizing that she could _finally_ be getting some news.

"Juvia," she stuck out her hand in greeting as she stood to meet both doctors.

Where Dr. Blendy was possibly the _youngest_ doctor Juvia had ever seen, the other doctor was the _oldest_ doctor. Her white hair was yanked back into a stern ponytail, her eyes uncharitable and chilly to gaze into. Juvia felt an involuntary shudder throughout her body, then steeled herself. She needed to know Gajeel's condition, no matter who she had to go through to get the answers she needed.

"I'm Dr. Porlyusica," the older woman said. She ignored Juvia's extended hand, "My understanding is you're Gajeel Redfox's sister?"

Juvia nodded, letting her hand fall back to her side since it was obvious Dr. Porlyusica wasn't about to play nice. That was fine with Juvia. She preferred the direct approach herself.

"According to our records, Mr. Redfox does not _have_ a sister," Dr. Porlyusica said sharply, the accusation hanging in the air.

"We were estranged until very recently. I'm only his half-sister. On our father's side. We didn't grow up together," she lied effortlessly.

Dr. Porlyusica stared at her, unblinking.

Juvia didn't blink either.

Dr. Blendy was blinking enough for all of them. The younger doctor's gaze flitted between the two taller women, but she kept her mouth sealed shut.

Juvia was determined to let her eyes dry out and fall right out of her skull if that's what it took. Sure that was slightly gruesome, but she was in a hospital. She'd be in good hands.

"He's been through surgery," Dr. Porlyusica finally relented, "The knife nicked his liver and it was quite deep. He's very lucky to be alive and I doubt he would have lived at all if he hadn't self-sutured. It was necessary to give him a transfusion...he lost a lot of blood. It's touch and go at this time, but we've stopped the bleeding. The rest is up to him."

With that, Dr. Porlyusica turned on her heel and stomped back to the ER, leaving a stunned Juvia staring after her with her mouth hanging open.

"She doesn't mince words, does she?" Juvia asked when she finally found her voice.

Dr. Blendy shook her head, "Her bedside manner...leaves something to be desired...but she's still the best and most experienced doctor we have on staff."

Juvia blinked, hydrating her poor abused eyeballs, still stunned.

"But...he's okay, right?"

Dr. Blendy shook her head again, her eyes serious and sad, "I'll be honest with you, Juvia. It's not good. If he has other family, you might want to call them."

Juvia nodded solemnly, absorbing the bleak information.

"Can I see him?" she asked finally.

Dr. Blendy tilted her head, gazing back at the slammed door of the ER department, "Dr. Porlyusica says no visitors...but I'm a firm believer that love aids in healing. Mr. Redfox needs all the support he can get right now. She's off shift in about an hour. If you stick around, I'll sneak you in."

Juvia gave the sweet-faced physician a grateful nod and settled back into her seat, "I'll wait right here for you."

* * *

"I'm telling you, the cafeteria is here _somewhere_. It has to be. It wasn't on the main floor, the second floor, the third, fourth, or fifth floors…"

"We're lost," Lucy complained, "Why would they put the cafeteria in the basement, Natsu? I'm not sure how you managed it, but now we can't find the elevators and _we are lost_! Juvia is probably wondering what the hell happened to us."

"She's probably down here, sitting in the cafeteria," Natsu smirked.

"No thanks to _your_ directions," Lucy shot back.

Natsu snorted, then rounded the corner.

"Hey Luce - check it out!" Natsu grabbed a long, white coat off the rack, shrugging it on. He grabbed a pair of glasses lying on the desk beside it, lowering them onto the bridge of his nose, as he slid his fingers lightly up Lucy's arm, "I'm Dr. Natsu...wanna tell me where it hurts?"

"Stop goofing around!" Lucy hissed, "We definitely should _not_ be down here. There's no cafeteria...now let's go!"

Natsu sighed, taking the coat off and putting it back where he found it. Sometimes Lucy could be hilarious when she wanted to be. Other times, she was just no fun at all.

"Okay," Lucy decided when they'd turned the corner. It was another corridor, filled with large doors. All the hallways seemed to be the same - but she remembered the area at the end of this hall. It had a distinct light with an orangish tinge above the doorway leading to the staircase, "We've been here before. We just go through this door right here and the stairs should be across the hall."

"I don't think we're supposed to go in there," Natsu protested, "It's being held open with a wedge...entryway to staircases don't have locked doors."

Lucy pointed to the sign above their heads - a case of stairs with an arrow pointing toward the door. It was a clear indication that it was definitely a staircase.

"Maybe that means we're supposed to hang a right at the next hall," Natsu suggested.

She shook her head, "The sign points to this door."

He sighed heavily, resigning himself to follow her through. He accidentally back-kicked the wedge holding the door open, the force sending the wooden item tumbling into the hallway.

The door slammed shut behind them.

It was a large room. The walls were stainless steel and there were multiple tables laid out. Surgical instruments lay neatly on trays, ready for their next use. At one table, a large sheet covered something on the table. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized just where they were.

"You were right!" she announced, whirling around to push Natsu back toward the door, "We were supposed to hang a right at the _next_ corner!"

"I'm going to want you to say that again later on camera," Natsu mused, "I'm not sure you've ever admitted that I'm right!"

"Later, Natsu! GO!"

Both scrambled back to the door, simultaneously grabbing the handle to pry the door open, eyes widening with realization...it was locked...and no amount of frantic tugging was going to make the door open again.

* * *

Gray tucked his shirt back into his pants, pausing to bestow a sweet kiss on Levy's full lips before pulling back with an embarrassed smile.

"I can't believe we did that here," he murmured.

Levy snickered, squeezing his hand, "You were distracted...even if it was only for a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" Gray stabbed himself in the heart, looking at her with a forlorn expression. "Here I am, just minding my own business, trying to check up on you like a good boyfriend, when out of nowhere, you attack me."

"I love you," Levy conceded, "And no matter what the circumstances, you've undoubtedly provided the most fun I've ever had in a hospital room bed."

"And outside of it?"

He leaned forward, kissing her lips delicately.

"Hmmm…I might need another raincheck."

Levy murmured her agreement, clutching at his shirt as he tried to pull away.

He laughed, scarcely believing he was able to do so, "I love you too. And I don't want to leave... but I need to go see Silver."

"I'll be fine," she promised, "We'll have lots of time when we get out of here."

"Okay," Gray agreed. He kissed her once more, then backed toward the door. He hesitated, prolonging the contact through their fingers, "Thank you, Lev...for going after Silver."

She smiled gently, rubbing her weary eyes, "There's no need to thank me, Gray. I care about Silver, too. Now go. Bring me back a report on how he's doing later, okay?"

Gray nodded, then slipped out the door.

Levy sighed heavily as she relaxed into her pillows, knowing she wouldn't sleep anytime soon. Not until someone thought to come around and tell her how Silver was doing, at any rate.

If she were able, she would go see Silver too. The little guy was tough...but he'd been through a lot. She had never felt more relief than when she'd finally held him in her arms, even if it was just to tie the rope around his torso. As much as she yearned to be with Gray, she was confined to a hospital bed right now. She was just lucky no nurse had caught them.

And dear, sweet Gray. So distraught. She wished she could see him and Silver reunited, but Gray needed to have his father/son moment too. Cana was probably probably already there, wondering what was taking him so long. Natsu and Lucy were also probably there with Cana, both fending off frantic phone calls from their kids.

She frowned, pondering where she ranked in the line to see Silver. She might have to wait until Silver got released to see him.

There was a knock at the door. Levy quickly checked that she had adjusted her nightgown modestly and that weren't _too_ many dirt smudges on the bed. To her chagrin, the bed was filthy, like a pack of wild dogs had attacked it. She flipped the blanket to hide the majority of the mess, then called for her visitor to come in.

The nurse was flushed as she entered cautiously, scanning the room before entering tentatively.

"Good evening," she said politely, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Levy told him, her hand brushing the bandage on her head. Thankfully, it had remained in place.

"Do you need more pain medication?" the nurse asked, offering a small container with 2 pills in it and small glass of water. She wouldn't meet Levy's eyes, "We're a little past the 4 hour mark."

Levy nodded, "Yeah. My ankle is definitely aching."

"And your head?"

"It's fine," Levy told her.

"I came by earlier…" the nurse stammered, "but you were a little busy."

Levy could feel the blood drain from her face, then heat up as her cheeks flared with embarrassment. Not knowing what else to do, she swallowed the pills.

"What you did was very brave," the nurse told her. She took the cup from her, then wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm, "You've all been through a lot in the last few days. I don't blame you and I won't say anything to anyone."

She pushed a thermometer inside Levy's mouth.

"Thank you," Levy murmured when the nurse removed the thermometer a moment later, "It has been a very hard few days...I'm glad it's over and everyone is okay."

A frown crossed her face as an image of Gajeel flashed through her mind.

"Everything looks stable, Levy," the nurse announced as she checked the reading on the blood pressure machine. She nodded with approval, then jotted the results down on her clipboard, "You should get some sleep. We can probably release you in the morning."

She put the chart back in the slot at the end of Levy's bed and turned to leave.

"Hey!" Levy yelped.

The nurse looked over her shoulder, eyeing her curiously.

Levy took a deep breath.

"I want...to know about Gajeel," she choked out.

The nurse hesitated, biting her lower lip as she contemplated her answer.

"I'm his sister!" Levy added quickly, her eyes desperate.

The nurse's mouth curved into a sympathetic smile. Levy could tell by the way she shook her head that she didn't believe her.

"Mr. Redfox only has one sister according to Dr. Porlyusica," she said wearily.

"And who is that?"

"She was sitting with your friends...a blue-haired woman."

Levy nodded, knowing _exactly_ who.

"You should ask her for an update," the nurse reiterated, a shadow crossing her face. Levy didn't like her grim expression. It meant the news probably wasn't good.

Levy nodded slowly, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. She barely heard the nurse utter a sympathetic goodbye, then slip out the door.

* * *

Juvia poked her head up from the laundry cart, checking each direction before hopping out to round the corner to the next one. It turned out that Dr. Porlyusica had had another emergency come up, so she hadn't gone home. The nurse named Meredy had nonchalantly passed her a note from Dr. Blendy that indicated where to find Gajeel, then warned Juvia not to get caught. Dr. Porlyusica had made it very clear that no one was to visit Gajeel until the risk of infection was gone. Dr. Blendy still firmly believed that Gajeel needed to know someone who cared about him was near.

He was in an isolated room in ICU. Simply getting to the floor had been an adventure. The first two floors had been easy to navigate since visitors were allowed there. Catching the private elevator to the fourth floor had been a little more tricky. She meandered around the hall for a good few minutes, carefully observing before she could confirm which one she had to take. Thankfully in that time period, she had successfully nabbed a white doctor's coat that just _happened_ to have a guest tag on it.

She was a little worried when other doctors joined her on the elevator, but everyone was so engrossed in their own charts, nobody said a word to one another. Juvia managed to snag a chart from one of the doctor's bags to study, so she blended in quite well.

Once on the fourth floor, Juvia was presented with a new problem. There were nurses everywhere. She wasn't really sure how Dr. Blendy had intended for her to get down the hall unnoticed. However, where the was a will, there was a way. Four laundry carts later (CLEAN laundry carts only - she bypassed the dirty ones), Juvia stood at the closed door on the right side of the hallway. This should be it - the door to Gajeel Redfox's room.

She was rather proud of herself for getting so far.

Juvia checked the hallway again, then slipped into the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed the door behind her and turned around slowly.

She swallowed, a little upset with herself for not mentally preparing herself for what she might see. He was covered from head to toe in a full body cast with only holes for his eyes, ears, mouth and nose. IV lines stemmed from his one uncasted hand. She shuddered as she realized they must have had to cut his hair in order to properly cover his head.

Gajeel was going to be really, really pissed about that. He _loved_ his hair.

She approached the bed slowly, willing herself to be strong.

"Hey Gajeel...it's me," she said softly. She studied all his various injuries. His entire body was either covered in bandages or casted. He was hooked up to an alarming number of machines. One monitored his pulse rate, which looked feeble. The squiggles coming in far too slow bleeps across the screen.

"I guess you were banged up even more than I originally thought."

There were no chairs to sit on, but Juvia came to the head of the bed, staring at his closed eyelids.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, so I've got to keep the visit short. I just wanted you to know you have a lot of people in your corner. Yes, it's true they weren't very nice to you...but these are good people...and they realize what you did for Silver. You're a damned hero."

She paused, contemplating her words carefully.

"It was reckless what you did," she said softly, "But you saved Silver's life...at least twice by my count. Not only did you take a stabbing for him, but you stayed with him instead of getting help for yourself. You told Levy it was a sinkhole and made sure we knew not to go near him. Without you, one of us could've easily buried Silver alive. But that didn't happen. He's safe...and he's going to be okay thanks to you."

Her gaze fell upon his lifeless hand. She reached out, entwining her fingers with his.

"You have to be okay, Gajeel," she murmured, "I know we haven't known each other long...but you're the best friend I've ever had."

She paused, sucking in a sharp breath.

"You're the _only_ friend I have. I don't know if you would have guessed this about me, but I don't make friends easily. People get intimidated and it seems like almost every acquaintance I make ends up running in the other direction."

She hesitated, studying his long fingers briefly as she thought out her next words.

"You didn't. You thought I was crazy at times...but you didn't run."

Despite herself, tears pricked her eyes. Juvia wiped them away with the back of her hand, then stared curiously at the droplets. It had been years since she'd cried. Long ago, she'd learned it was better to keep an emotional distance from everyone and everything. That way, it hurt less when she ended up alone again. So where were these tears coming from? And why?

For the first time in a long time, she finally felt like she had a friend to rely on.

She really didn't want Gajeel to die.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered, wiping at her face, "I can't do it again...the whole process of trying to belong somewhere."

He made a noise, kind of like a groan. Juvia squeezed his hand, realizing that his eyes were open and now looking directly at her.

 _Were his eyes always blue?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footprints nearing the door. Glancing around the room for a place to hide, Juvia scrubbed at her face, then rolled underneath the bed as silently as she could.

"Hello, Mr. Johnston!" a cheerful nurse announced as she entered the room, "It's time to change your IV line!"

 _Wait...Mr. Johnston?_

Juvia frowned, pulling out the piece of paper from her pocket.

 _It_ _DOES_ _say left door. DAMMIT - I went right! I just totally confessed to a stranger!_

 _...But at least there's a chance Gajeel's hair is intact._

There was a lot of movement above her as the nurse tended to the patient. Twice, Juvia had to move herself out of way so that the nurse wouldn't accidentally kick her and reveal her presence. She just needed to wait for the right moment, then she would scoot across the hall. No damage done.

The nurse turned her back to the patient, jotting notes down on her clipboard. Juvia watched for a long moment and realized it was the perfect opportunity to make her escape.

She rolled stealthily from underneath the bed, pressing her fingers to her lips in a 'shhhh' position when she caught the casted man staring at her through the eyeholes of his whole body cast, then slowly backed toward the door. She really wasn't sure HOW she could have made that mistake. Gajeel was much larger than this guy.

Hilarious!

She snorted at her own stupidity, then covered her mouth with both hands as the nurse reeled around in horror.

"He's doing much better!" Juvia assured the alarmed nurse, then bolted out the door as fast as her feet could take her.

* * *

"Luce...I see dead people…"

"That's not funny, Natsu," Lucy growled as she tried the door again. It was no use. It remained as locked as ever...and they were stuck in the morgue.

Natsu cocked his head, playfully punching her in the shoulder, "You gotta admit it's a _little_ funny."

Lucy did not laugh or poke back or even smile. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't blame her. They'd been through a lot in the past few days. Both were exhausted, hungry, filthy, and just wanted to go _home_ —after making sure Silver and Levy were okay, of course.

"I love you," Natsu said sweetly, enveloping her in a firm hug.

Lucy rolled her eyes. A million years ago, when she'd been stressed with the bombardment of college tests and her father's sudden death, Natsu had been at a loss as to how to cheer her up. Being serious wasn't exactly in his persona, so instead, he 'Natsued' his own solution. Ever since then, this was Natsu's go-to strategy to make bad things seem a little brighter.

She didn't feel like playing along right now. She was honestly scared to death - first about being stuck in a morgue, then about what would happen when they finally were found and released.

...but then again, she never did feel like playing along... _at first_.

"I love you," Natsu repeated, stroking her hair gently.

Lucy sighed, resisting the urge to give in.

"How much do you love me?" she said finally.

"I love you," Natsu stated, his face perfectly straight, "More than peanut butter and dill pickle sandwiches."

Lucy wrinkled her nose.

"And more than dog manure on a hot summer day."

"Well, duh," Lucy deadpanned.

"And I love you more than I love napping in mud," Natsu continued, "and more than raindrops love fish."

"That doesn't even make sense," Lucy sniped.

Natsu placed a finger to her lips, then kissed her forehead gently, "I love you more than frogs love umbrellas."

"Is that so?" Lucy smirked, finally giving in. He was a big goof, afterall, and however inappropriate the game was, it was better than worrying.

"And more than tacos...burritos...hamburgers...steak…"

Lucy rolled her eyes again, knowing this was going to take awhile if he was allowed to complete this list.

"Chicken burgers...Bacon sandwiches...nachos...sushi…Chinese food...pizza...samosas..."

The corners of Lucy's mouth twitched.

Natsu grinned broadly, kissing her on the mouth this time, "There it is. You know when you smile, the entire world gets brighter, right? And the stars in the sky...they shine only for you."

"You're an idiot, Natsu…" Lucy murmured against his lips.

She lifted her chin to accept his tender kiss, lingering in the safety of her husband's arms.

"But you're _my_ idiot and I love you more than the world's largest pile of bologna."

Natsu growled, nipping at her earlobe, "I love it when you talk sexy to me."

* * *

Gray knocked lightly on the door, glad that he had taken a couple extra minutes to go wash his hands, his face...his chest. He had lost his shirt at one point, but had found it laying on top of an antibacterial soap dispenser.

He inched into the room and stopped short. There on the bed, Cana had crawled in next to Silver and both were fast asleep. Cana's arm wrapped around Silver's back protectively, holding him firmly to her chest. Her long legs extended almost the full length of the bed, her muddy combat boots discarded haphazardly on the floor. Silver's face was buried into her shoulder, but a little tear came to Gray's eye as he noticed how relaxed he was...how contented he looked. Whatever had happened to cause Silver to run away didn't matter anymore. Not right now. Not in this moment.

Gray found himself removing his shoes too as he lumbered for the chair beside the bed. He placed the light blanket from a nearby chair overtop of his ex-girlfriend and his son, then took Silver's other hand, lacing their fingers with a thankful squeeze.

His eyes drooped - and he let them. He didn't have to struggle to stay awake anymore. He could let it all go now. Silver was safe. Levy was going to be okay. The duel thoughts entwined, wrapping around him tighter than any blanket.

He was left with only an overwhelming feeling of peace and love as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think I went through every human emotion possible while writing this chapter. lol Man, I love these characters.**_

 _ **I have a TON of things coming up in the near future, including Nationals, a wedding, Nalu Week, a week of vacation, A CON WITH MY BEST FF BUDS! But updates are coming! I wasn't kidding when I said we're on the home stretch of this story! I'm a little anxious to get back to Oops. REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO NALU WEEK AND THE CON! It's my goal to have Before I Get Gray done before then, then after Nalu week, I'll either complete the two short stories Dating Oops and Buck A Suck, or get back onto Oops. (Ugh - all so fun to write! How can I choose?)**_

 _ **I'm away next week - as mentioned, my daughter is competing in Nationals for Jump Rope! Look up the Black Widow Rope Spinners on YouTube! It's really amazing! And wish us luck! I've been judging for the team for about 2 years now. This is my daughter's 3rd year in the sport.**_

 _ **After we're back from Olds, AB, I'll try to get the next chapter of Gray out before my kids get back from their dad's (wish me luck on that one too! lol)**_

 _ **Please leave me a comment. You know I love them :D**_

 _ **~Shana~**_

 _ **P.S. Thank you to the amazing MorriganFae for editing this chapter and love to my dear friend Wordsaremyspells1331.**_


	29. I Wanted You

Silver's eyes fluttered open, his mind slowly trying to take note of his unfamiliar surroundings.

He wasn't sure where he was. The walls were all white, blinds drawn over the nearby window.

He could feel that he was lying on top of someone and it took him an extra second to realize that someone was his mother. She held him so tightly, he was thankful to be able to breathe. His father was on his other side, sitting in the chair with his head down on the bed. His hand clasped Silver's, warm and familiar.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he studied his sleeping parents. They both looked exhausted; dark circles clinging to the skin beneath their eyes. They'd been through hell...because of him. Levy and Gajeel were both injured...because of him.

He sucked in a breath as the events of the past few days bombarded him at last. So much had happened, and yet his parents were here with him now. Both of them - holding him like they were afraid he'd disappear into thin air.

… Like he had done before...

"Hey," Gray said softly. He gently pulled Silver into his arms so as to not wake Cana, but she was already stirring, "Don't cry. It's okay."

The love and concern pouring from his father's tone only made his tears rush harder.

"It's _not_ okay. I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

Cana sat up in the bed, shifting over enough that Gray could climb in too. Both of them cradled their son, letting him cry as hard as he needed to. They stroked his hair and arms soothingly, their own tears streaming down their faces.

"We're going to fix this," Gray promised, "Whatever it was, we're going to get through this together. As a family."

Silver nodded, his head buried in Cana's shoulder.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Cana asked hesitantly.

She was afraid of the answer. She knew it was largely due to what he'd overheard that first morning. Beside her, Gray had shadows cross his face too, almost like he was expecting it to be his fault as well. That wasn't possible though. Gray was the perfect parent.

Silver wiped away his tears, trying to calm himself. It took several minutes. His parents waited patiently, neither one pushing him for more than he was ready to give. They knew he would tell them when he was ready.

He shuffled out of their arms, sitting across from them on the other end of the bed. Both watched him intently; patiently. He couldn't look at them and not cry, so he concentrated on the window blinds that clicked in rhythm with the hum of the air conditioning unit. It was obvious that all of them needed to clear the air. Now was as good a time as any.

"The fight we had…" Cana stated, "It wasn't what you thought…"

"You're going to move away again," he said so softly, his voice could barely be heard.

"I'm not!" Cana denied, "I told my– "

"Don't lie to me! You were _considering_ it!" Silver snapped.

His outburst surprised him as much as it did his parents. One moment, he was bawling his eyes out, then suddenly his anger had returned with a vengeance. His mouth fell open, shocked at how aggressive he'd sounded.

"It's okay, Silver," Gray soothed, encouraging him to continue, "Tell us what you need to...however you need to. We know you're angry, and that's OK. We can get through this if you tell us how you really feel."

Silver got off the bed, pacing the stiff, sterile room for a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to be angry anymore...

But he _was_ angry. So very, very angry. Layered beneath the rage, he felt weak and helpless and confused.

It was almost too much.

His father was right though. He needed to be honest.

He turned back to his mother, his lip quivering.

"I've only ever wanted you in my life."

"I always have been–" Cana started to say.

"No," Silver interrupted her mid-sentence. His voice was steady, the anger draining and the tears drying as a coldness stole over him, "You weren't. You came and went as _you_ pleased. It was never about me. When you came, you'd bring gifts and do fun things with me...sometimes take me places. There were times I let myself think you were back for good, but you were always gone the next day."

"Silver!" Gray warned, shifting to move off the hospital bed.

Cana held him back with an arm across his chest, "It's okay, Gray. He needs to say his piece.. Keep going, Silver."

Silver paused, taking a deep breath. His mother was crying quietly. It hurt to see her like that, but she was right. These things needed to be said.

He was hurting too.

He let all the emotions billow out from his heart, his words wrought with the anxiety he'd been carrying all his life.

"Why am I not good enough for you?" he demanded, sniffling against a fresh onslaught of tears, "Have I been a bad kid? Am I not smart enough? Or cute enough? Or fun enough? Why can't _I_ be enough?"

"You're all those things!" Cana protested, struggling not to pull him back into her arms, "My gawd, Silver. Do you really think any of it was because of you? _I_ wasn't good enough! _I_ wasn't the mother _you_ deserved! I knew it, everyone else knew it. It was easy to be the fun mom. The carefree mom. I was foolish and selfish and I liked having fun too much! I never took care of my responsibilities until it was too late! _It wasn't you! It was always me!_ "

"I didn't want the things!" he yelled, "I didn't want the places! I didn't want the gifts! You're the only mother I have – you were never there when I _needed_ you!" "

"I know that now, and I'm sorry," Cana lamented weakly. "I was never good enough. You needed someone better."

"I never wanted anyone else!" he screamed. "You were _always_ good enough for me! I wanted _you!"_

Cana's mouth dropped, but she had no words left. Her tears streamed in rivers. Silver had never spoken so candidly to her before and she knew what he said was true. Gray shifted beside her but she sent a mental thanks that he kept his mouth shut.

"When you finally moved here," Silver continued, careful to keep his tone low, "I didn't let my guard down for months. I didn't trust you. I was always afraid that this was just another one of your fleeting visits."

Gray had his arm around Cana, still stunned to silence, though his eyes remained trained on Silver. Silver couldn't be sure if he was angry. Normally, he would never allow Silver to speak to an adult - or anyone else - this way, especially not his mother. Silver also knew he would never allow it again. They were giving him a chance to tell them everything. He needed to make them understand, no matter how much he hated the pain in his mother's eyes.

"I started trusting you," Silver's voice came out in a whimper, "I wanted to believe you were _actually_ back forever. I cherished my time with you…and then you blew it all to hell to go to the city with some guy that you won't even introduce me to!"

He rubbed at his eyes, taking long, deep breaths to compose himself. Cana was sobbing quietly, Gray holding one of her hands gently.

"Are you done?" Gray asked calmly.

Silver shook his head, "Not yet. There's more."

Gray gestured for him to continue.

"I admit running away was the wrong thing to do," Silver resumed pacing, obsessively following a crease in the floor tiles with his steps. It was getting harder to look at his parents, but he'd come this far. He might as well spill the whole story, "But when I ran away from Mom's, I went straight to you, Dad."

Gray nodded, listening with apprehensive resolve. He'd had an inkling he was part of the problem.

"You've always been there," Silver said quietly, "It's always been you and me. Father and son against the world. Fullbusters stick together."

Gray closed his eyes, preparing for the _but._

"I overheard you too. Talking to Levy. About how glad you were that I wasn't there. You liked your alone time with her. I know I wasn't supposed to be there… but I thought..."

Silver's shoulders slumped. He had his back to his parents, but the heaving in his torso indicated he was getting emotional again.

"I thought that I was always welcome at _home_ , even on days that I'm supposed to be with mom. I know running away was the wrong thing to do. But I felt like I didn't have a home anymore. I don't want to be an... obligation to Mom...or a burden to you."

Gray's chest hurt. He knew something had happened that pushed Silver over the edge enough to disappear...he'd even suspected that it had something to do with him and Levy...but it never, _ever_ occurred to him that Silver felt unwanted by both of his parents. It was a lot of baggage for a young boy to carry that one parent wasn't around all the time. How Silver could ever think Gray didn't want him either...That his own actions had made his son feel unwelcome in the safest place in the world for him...

He slid off the bed, approaching Silver cautiously. He moved tentatively, being careful not to touch him in case Silver wasn't ready for that yet. He realized Cana was on the other side, also moving with deliberate care.

"You are no burden," Gray whispered adamantly, his voice shaking, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. _Ever_. If I had known you were there, I would have welcomed you home with open arms. I'm sorry I said that, Silver...because I definitely didn't mean it that way. You will _always_ have a home with me in it, loving you every single minute. Levy and I were...figuring things out… but _you_ are my number one priority. Always have been, always will be. Fullbusters _do_ stick together."

Silver bit his lower lip, realizing that both parents were holding back...waiting for his permission to begin the healing process. Now that the cards were laid on the table, he just wanted to get past the misery. There was no doubt in his mind that his father's words had come from the heart. No doubt whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" Silver cried out, throwing himself into Gray's open arms.

"Me too," Gray told him, heaving a deep sigh of relief, "I love you, son."

Cana stood back, allowing Gray and Silver to have their moment. She found herself feeling jealous, watching the two of them. Gray and Silver had always had the bond that she yearned to share with Silver. She wished that it came easier to them. All the efforts she'd put in since moving to Magnolia had gone up in smoke...over a 5 minute conversation that Silver was never meant to hear…over a 5 minute conversation that only furthered her resolve to be a better parent for him.

Finally, Silver pulled away and turned to face her. Cana took a deep breath, deciding that if her eight year old son could be brutally honest, then so could she.

"I turned down the offer to move to the city," Cana said softly, "I told him I couldn't leave you again. No person, or adventure, is worth losing you."

She choked slightly, taking a moment to wipe her eyes before continuing.

"I'm sorry… for everything I have ever done. I know I haven't been the best mother. _But I am trying to be better._ I promise. _"_

Silver nodded.

"I can't excuse my past behaviour, but you've always been on my mind even when I haven't been here," Cana took a deep breath, her dark eyes clearing, "I know that's not good enough. I can't bring back the years I missed. But I did realize this, Silver. I moved here for you. I moved here because I want to be a part of your life. Every day. And I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. I am not leaving you _ever again_."

Silver regarded her, the doubt lingering in his misty eyes. He wanted to believe her... but she hadn't out and out said no to her boyfriend that day about moving to the city. She'd said she'd think about it. What did her promises really mean to him?

Cana covered her eyes, bowing her head as she dissolved into tears again. Gray stepped back, giving Silver room to decide what to do next.

Silver approached his mother slowly. His hand reached out, tentatively touching her cheek. She lowered her hands from her face but otherwise didn't move, allowing him to make the choice as to whether he'd forgive her or not. Slowly, Silver's arms wrapped around his mother's waist. They were both bawling again, hugging each other so tight, Gray wasn't really sure where one ended and the other began.

After a moment, Cana blindly opened one arm, inviting Gray to join them. He couldn't be sure how long they stayed like that before the nurse interrupted them with a knock to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, embarrassed that she had walked in on such a private moment, "I just wanted to let you know that Silver has been cleared for discharge. Dr. Porlyusica says that if he's up and about, he's good to go."

"Thank you," Gray acknowledged, waving at her as she closed the door again, "What do you say...can we go home?"

Silver nodded enthusiastically, then paused as he glanced back at Cana. She looked drained, both emotionally and physically.

"Would you like to come by the house, Cana?" Gray asked with a sympathetic pat to the shoulder. He felt it too...the fatigue setting in. A hot shower and about 10 hours of sleep sounded like heaven at the moment.

Cana glanced at Silver, her face conflicted, "Actually...would it be okay if I went home for a little while? I just want to clean up a bit…" she gestured down to her filthy clothes, "Have a shower and maybe a nap."

At first, Silver looked just as conflicted as Cana was. They had just had an huge confrontation about Cana leaving Silver...but she was only going home for a little bit...not disappearing from his life again.

"You're welcome to come have dinner with us tonight," Gray offered, "We would both really like that. Our doors are always open to you."

Cana looked to Silver again for his approval.

Silver still looked anxious, still needing both of them to dispel his fears, "Will you, Mom?"

Cana nodded, her shoulders relaxing, "Thank you. I'll be there."

"One more thing before we leave," Silver paused mid-step, a thoughtful determination sparkling in his eyes. Gray gestured for him to continue, watching him with expectant eyes.

Silver let out a deep breath. He knew that intense gaze.

"I'm sorry...for everything. If we have problems in the future," Silver promised, "I won't run away. I'll ask to sit down and talk."

"Okay," Gray picked up his jacket. He draped it over his son's shoulders, picking up the bag that contained Silver's filthy clothing, "Then we're done with this conversation for now. Let's go home."

Silver grinned ear to ear, each parent taking a hand as they headed out to the lobby.

* * *

Cana smiled, spotting her boyfriend at the entrance. She waved him over. At first, Laxus was hesitant, holding back as the entire group turned to look at him. He lumbered forward, his coat swaying as he walked. Silver's eyes widened as the hulking man approached. He had known by the size of the man's shoes at his mother's house that her boyfriend was a large man, but he hadn't expected him to be _this_ tall.

"Silver," Cana said softly, taking one of his hands. She reached for Laxus's hand with the other, "This is Laxus Dreyar. I'm sorry we haven't been up front with you...but we'd like to make that up now. I would really like for you to be friends."

Silver's eyes trailed up from the man's waistline, past hulking muscles to a face that looked to be as uncomfortable as he was. Gray squeezed his shoulder for encouragement.

Silver extended his hand, willing it not to tremble, "Hi, Mr. Dreyar. I'm Silver."

Laxus's lips morphed into a semi-grin. It transformed his face from something daunting and unapproachable to something nice. To someone kind. Someone worth getting to know, "Hey Kiddo...I've heard a lot about you. And since we're going to be friends, you can just call me Laxus. It's good to finally meet you."

Laxus' voice was lower than his father's, gravelly but pleasant. It was his eyes that snagged Silver's interest, though. He was looking at Silver with a mixture of trepidation and _hope,_ as if he really wanted Silver's approval.

Cana got down to her knees, kissing her son on each cheek, "I'm only a phone call away. We'll come over to the house tonight, okay? As soon as I'm freshened up and I can get all the mud out of my toenails."

Silver giggled and nodded, "Okay, Mom. I love you."

Cana couldn't stop the tears that brimmed as she rose to her feet, holding Silver's hand until she stood at her full height, "I love you too, Baby. So much. I'll see you soon."

Silver watched his mother leave with the gigantic man, noting the skip in her step despite everything everyone had been through in the past days. She was happy with Laxus. It made Silver's heart warm, now that he could actually see it for himself.

Dr. Blendy arrived, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hiho, Silver!" she said cheerfully, "Away!"

Silver furrowed his brow, a little confused when the other adults laughed.

"Seriously though," Dr. Blendy said with grin, "I just wanted to wish you well. I'm glad everything turned out okay."

"Me too," Silver agreed earnestly.

Dr. Blendy pointed to the elevator, "Levy is gathering her things as we speak, if you want to take her home too. Do you have anyone that can give you rides?"

Gray nodded, "My best friend. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

On cue, Natsu and Lucy arrived, panting heavily.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Gray laughed, "I was going to call you!"

If it were possible, Natsu and Lucy looked more winded than they had the night before. Where everyone else's dark eye circles had faded with a few hours' sleep, nothing had changed in their appearance at all.

"The cafeteria!" Natsu yelped.

"The gift shop!" Lucy blurted out at the same moment.

Silver, Gray and Dr. Blendy stared at them, confused.

"We were around," Lucy said vaguely, a blush creeping up from her neck to her cheeks, "We knew that you'd be dismissed from the hospital sooner than later, so we made sure we were available."

* * *

 _ **What really happened…**_

* * *

" _I don't think anyone is going to come save us," Lucy wailed._

 _She was leaning on Natsu's shoulder, both of them slouched against the wall of the mortuary. They stayed beside the door, their hope for a rescue fading fast._

 _They had been stuck there for an hour._

 _The worst fucking hour of her life...although considering she and Natsu were the only living people in the room, she might have to concede that the other people in here had it a lot worse than she did._

" _What do you think will happen when we're discovered in here?" she asked, "This is not exactly a public area."_

" _We'll just tell the truth," Natsu shrugged, "I'm sure this isn't the first time someone has been down here looking for the cafeteria."_

 _Lucy let out an undignified snort, "I_ _guarantee_ _this is the first time someone not employed here has spent the night in the morgue. I doubt a single employed __person has stayed here overnight. We're going to get charged with trespassing. Or worse! What if they think we tampered with the bodies?"_

" _Ugh, like I would touch a dead person…" Natsu turned an alarming shade of green at the thought, but then he suddenly stilled, his ears perked. Lucy watched him closely. Natsu was known for his impeccable hearing._

" _Someone's coming, Luce," he whispered, scrambling to his feet, "When I say 'go', push through that door and run."_

" _What about you?" she gasped._

 _Natsu wrapped his arm around his wife, kissing the top of her head, "We can't_ _both_ _get arrested. Think of the kids. I'll be along as soon as I can. Just run and don't look back."_

 _Lucy took a deep breath, nodding as she joined her husband beside the door. The kids had to come first._

 _The door handle jiggled, the sound of a key rattling inside the lock. There was a soft click, then the door inched open._

" _GO!" Natsu yelled once the door was wide enough._

 _Both Natsu and Lucy pushed past a stunned doctor, bursting into the hallway. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, propelling her toward the hallway that they_ _should_ _have taken in the first place. She grabbed the handle, swinging the door open._

 _Stairs! This_ _was_ _the right place!_

 _They took the stairs two at a time, relieved when it appeared that nobody was following them. A clean getaway!_

" _How many stairs_ _are_ _there?" Lucy huffed minutes later, "We've got to be well past the ground level now."_

 _Natsu shrugged, "There's no doors to try. I have no idea what's going on, but we can't double back, so upward it is."_

 _Lucy let out a sigh of relief when they finally came to the top of the stairwell. There was a single door with a small, faded sign on it, but she didn't have time to register the message before Natsu had opened it, pushing her through._

 _They both sighed with relief as the door shut behind them, then keeled over to catch their breath. There had been at least 10 flights of stairs...but they'd made it to the lobby. A clean getaway._

" _Um...Natsu?" Lucy lifted her eyes to study their surroundings, "This is not the main lobby."_

 _Natsu stood up, his brow furrowing. They weren't even_ _in_ _the building. They were outside...high up outside._ _Way_ _high up outside. It was a square rooftop and they could see a good portion of Magnolia in every direction. Both shook their heads with disbelief as they recognized the giant blue H surrounded by a blue circle on the cement pad in front of them._

" _We're on the roof," Natsu stated flatly, "We're on the helicopter padded roof! The_ _empty_ _roof. We can't even look at something cool."_

 _Lucy face-palmed, "Why us? I just...want...to...go...home…"_

 _Natsu gestured toward the door, "Any chance that's not locked?"_

 _It was. Lucy knew it was before they even tried it. Just their luck._

 _She was never going to open a door with Natsu again. And certainly not let it close behind her unless she had a key. With a spare nearby._

" _On the plus side," Natsu swept his arm toward the darkened sky, "It's a beautiful night out...look at all those stars."_

 _Lucy tried to smile as she slid down the wall with Natsu, her head resting in the crook of his arm._

 _They were far enough above the city lights that the sky was not as washed out as it usual was from their backyard. It really was a beautiful sight. ._

" _I love you…" Natsu murmured in her ear._

 _She didn't have the strength to play the game, but smiled fondly. Natsu returned her smile with a shrug, realizing he didn't really have the energy to play the game either._

 _However, maybe there could be a new, quieter game._

" _Look," he took Lucy's hand, lifting it to point to the sky, "There's the big frying pan."_

 _Lucy snickered, "It's not the 'big frying pan', Natsu. That's the Big Dipper."_

" _Oh?" Natsu questioned, feigned surprise, "I was_ _sure_ _it was a frying pan!"_

" _No," Lucy shook her head, an amused smile on her face, "It's the Dipper. See the star cluster beside it? That's Leo. Above that are the twins_ – _Gemini...do you see them? Their forms join there… and there."_

" _How do they come up with this shit anyway?" Natsu deadpanned, transfixed on his wife's hand as it traced nonsensical patterns in the sky he couldn't see, "All I see are random stars. Some are more sparkly than others, but the only one I can actually identify is the big frying pan and the little bacon beside it."_

 _Lucy sighed, aware that she'd fallen into his trap again. He'd managed to distract her with another of his silly games._

 _It was one of the things she loved about him most. He never let her worry about anything._

 _Hours later, they discovered that although the door to the stairwell was locked, the elevator door was_ _not_ _. A security guard confronted them on the rooftop just as Lucy was pointing out Virgo's location._

 _It was an awkward ride down to the main floor, but Natsu didn't complain, even though he would rather have taken the stairs anyday._

* * *

 _ **Back to the present…**_

* * *

"Levy should be discharged pretty quick here," Gray stated, "Can you give us all a lift home?"

Lucy nodded, "We brought the van."

"Has anyone heard about Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"I just came from there," Juvia announced, joining the small group, "He's holding on."

"They let you up there?" Gray asked, impressed.

A shadow crossed Juvia's face, then disappeared, "Yes. I stayed by his side all night."

* * *

 _ **What really happened…**_

* * *

 _Juvia slipped into another room after escaping the last. She could hear the commotion out in the hallway as the nurse from Mr. Johnston's room sounded an alert about a stranger on the floor, followed by the frantic sound of scrambling nurses._

 _She needed a place to hide._

 _STAT._

 _(She would be so good at this doctor thing.)_

 _She turned, smiling as she saw that this time, she did indeed have the right room. Gajeel was lying in the bed, hooked up to too many machines and conked out cold. She frowned as the heart monitor beeped slowly, sometimes slightly erratically. His face was black and blue from his fight with Silver's assailants._

 _The only good thing that Juvia immediately noticed was that his hair was still intact._

 _Thank Heaven for small mercies._

 _She glanced around the room, spotting a locker against one wall. She had just enough time to slip inside and close the door before someone barged in. She heard shuffling as they explored around Gajeel's bed, behind the privacy curtains, and in the larger closet across the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard them leave again._

 _She took a deep breath, wondering if she dared to venture out beside the bed to hold his hand. She decided against it, opting to stay in hiding until the noise out in the hallways died down a bit._

 _"Hey Gajeel," she said out loud through the metal door, "It's me, Juvia. I guess you're a little more banged up than I thought..."_

 _It was a good thing she had practiced what she had wanted to say to Gajeel to Mr. Johnston. Gajeel was a great listener_ – _never interrupted her once_ – _as she recanted the entire thing to him from inside the metal locker._

* * *

 _ **Back to the present...**_

* * *

"I want to see him," Silver piped up.

All eyes turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Don't you think you've been through enough?" Gray scolded gently, "I think we need to go home, have showers and a proper sleep, and then we have some talking to do. We can come back to see him another time."

"Please, Dad…" Silver begged, his big eyes beseeching, "I do want to go home...but he saved my life. I need to know he's okay."

Gray sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. He was more than ready to go home too. More than anything, he wanted a hot shower and a hot meal.

"I can't let you go up there alone," Gray pointed out, " but I need to go help Levy gather her things because we need to take her home too. I don't think now is the best timing."

"I could take him," Juvia offered softly, meeting Gray's gaze, "Gajeel needs to know he has people thinking about him. And I think Silver has 'things' he needs to say to him...things that could inspire Gajeel to keep fighting. There might not be… he should do this now. Plus, you still need to help Levy get ready to go. There's time."

Gray nodded slowly, caving to the hopeful, pleading expression on his son's face, "I'll wait for Levy, then we'll join you."

"That's not necessary," Juvia denied adamantly, "We won't be long and his room isn't _that_ far. Just long enough for Gajeel to know he's not alone. We'll be back here before you."

"That's cool of you, Juvia," Natsu stated.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "You've really been amazing throughout this whole thing...so _thank you_."

Gray nodded to her, "You really have been a huge help, Juvia."

Juvia nodded back, clearly giddy as she extended her hand to Silver. He took it without hesitation, following her back in the direction from whence she'd come.

* * *

Levy swung her legs over the bed, taking a painful breath as she sat up for the first time in 12 hours.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked sternly, "We can't let you go home if you're lightheaded or in extreme pain."

"I'm fine," Levy assured her with a smile, staying strong beneath the nurse's skeptical, withering gaze.

She wanted to go. She wanted to see Silver and Gray.

"Use the cane," the nurse reminded her, passing the long, metal object to her.

Levy got off the bed slowly, realizing her ankle hurt a lot more than she'd realized. She tried not to wince, instead putting a broad grin on her face.

"Can you walk?" the nurse asked.

Levy took a tentative step, using the cane for support, then nodded, "I'm okay."

"Your clothes were destroyed in the incident," the nurse apologized, "I'm afraid you're going home in your hospital gown."

"I have a change of clothes with me," Lucy offered, poking her head through the door, "Knock, knock!"

The door swung open, Natsu, Lucy and Gray entering. Gray was at her side in an instant, drawing her close in a tight hug.

"You okay?" Gray asked, stepping back so that Lucy could hug her friend too.

"I'm sore, but I'm fine," Levy replied, keeping her face straight in front of the hovering nurse, "I'm so ready to get out of here."

She paused, looking around the room, "Where's Silver?"

"He's just gone with Juvia for a few minutes," Lucy told her, "They'll be back soon."

She passed Levy a bag.

"My clothes will be a little big on you...but they'll get you home. I can stay with you and help you change. Then we can go out to the lobby to sit until Silver comes back."

"I'll help her change!" Gray offered pointedly.

"Out!" Lucy decreed, chasing the boys out of the room.

"But she's my–"

"OUT!" Lucy ordered, "I'm going to have a girl talk with my best friend! No boys allowed. Club rules."

A few minutes later, Levy and Lucy joined Natsu and Gray to head over to the lobby, Levy trying not to lean obviously on her cane.

"Hey Luce," Natsu snickered, jabbing his thumb toward a hallway. Lucy's startled gaze followed the line of his arm...to an open cafeteria, "Maybe we should grab coffee for everyone while we wait."

Lucy sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, "You...have... _got..._ to be kidding me! Unbelievable!"

Gray and Levy exchanged confused glances.

"THAT IS SO FREAKING STUPID!" Lucy ranted, stomping her feet as she paced in a wide circle, "It was there? THE WHOLE TIME?"

"What's she talking about?" Levy asked Natsu.

Natsu shrugged, a broad grin on his face. Obviously, the cafeteria had simply been closed when they were looking for it the previous night. It would have been difficult to see if the lights were out and the doors were closed.

Gray helped Levy sit in the chair as the two disappeared, Lucy's loud ranting echoing throughout the entire lobby. Gray and Levy could only make out bits and snatches of conversation, but most seemed to about 'stupid doors,' 'lack of proper signage in hospitals,' and a string of colourful curse words.

No wonder Natsu always called her a weirdo. Gray felt he _understood._

As the voices drifted away, Gray refocused on his girlfriend.

"Does it hurt, Lev?"

"No," Levy lied, glancing behind them for witnesses, "I'm fine."

Gray hummed to himself, "Will you be able to navigate the stairs at your place?"

Levy furrowed her brow. She hadn't thought of that, "It will definitely be tricky… _Maybe_ I can manage?"

He reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly, "Why don't you come home with us then? Just for a few days so that you can rest… until your ankle heals. Our house is only one story…you won't have to battle stairs. I can cook for you."

"Are you offering because you don't want me or Silver out of your sight?" Levy teased, pecking his lips lightly.

"I don't," he admitted, running a hand through his hair, "It's okay if you say no. I'm sure you can stay with Lucy and Natsu… Or Freed... I'm not pushing."

"I'll come," Levy replied quickly, running her fingers lightly over his stubbly chin, "I appreciate the offer...and I'm eager to spend time with Silver. You've all seen he's okay...but I haven't."

Gray smiled against her lips, kissing her softly, "Just for a few days…"

"Yeah," she agreed, the idea sounding more and more like Heaven, "Just for a few days."

* * *

Silver wasn't sure if Juvia was playing a game with him or not, but after an elevator ride where Juvia wore a white doctor's coat, then forcing them to hide in 6 different laundry carts down a long hallway, she finally paused outside a secluded room at the darkened end of the corridor. Lucky for them, it seemed that they had come during a shift change. The halls were unmanned and silent.

"This is it," she paused, wondering how prepared Silver was to see Gajeel, "Silver...you need to know Gajeel is not awake. He won't respond to you...he can't right now. He looks terrible."

"That's okay," Silver said simply, "I'll just talk then. He can talk when he gets out of here in a couple days."

Juvia's shoulders drooped, wondering if it had been such a good idea to bring a child here after all. She hadn't wanted to alarm him at how precarious Gajeel's situation was, especially since she thought if Gajeel knew people were thinking about him, he'd fight to live. Juvia hadn't known the iron-studded man for long, but she felt it in her bones: Gajeel Redfox wasn't the type to throw in the towel. He'd already proven that when he tried to win Levy back, and again when he had taken on those thugs, determined to keep Silver safe. All for a child he didn't know.

Now it was time for everyone else to show that _they_ gave a damn.

Silver was young, but seemed mature enough to hear the truth.

"He won't be getting out in a couple days," Juvia explained. "Gajeel is not doing well. He's hooked up to a lot of machines that are helping him stay with us, but even that might not be enough. If we go in there, you need to know he's going to look different than the last time you saw him. He's fighting for his life every second."

Silver froze, a little intimidated by Juvia's seriousness. He had just _assumed_ Gajeel would be okay now that he was at the hospital. That's what hospitals did, right? It hadn't occurred to him that the man's life could still be hanging in the balance.

"I brought you here because Gajeel needs to know someone cares," Juvia told him, "If you have something that needs to be said to him, this is your opportunity. There may not be another one."

Silver's face paled as he realized the extent of what Juvia was saying, "He's dying?"

Juvia shook her head, "I don't know. But when I read the charts last night, it stated that there has been minimal improvement since he was brought here. I just want you to be prepared. If you don't want to go in, we can turn around right now."

Silver nodded, his face hardening with resolve, "I want to see him."

Juvia let out a deep sigh, pride flicking a smile across her face before she opened the door, shutting it as softly as she could behind them.

Silver stared at the man in the bed for a long time, listening and observing the room's details before taking his first tentative steps toward his savior. He paused as he reached the bedside, then reached out a shaking hand to place it over Gajeel's much larger one.

"Hi Gajeel," Silver said softly.

He hesitated, glancing at the myriad of machines Gajeel was hooked up to. Some beeped. Others simply flickered.

There were multiple tubes stemming from needle in his left hand.

"Those are IV's," Juvia explained, "Gajeel needs medicine and he can't take it himself right now. He's getting what he needs through those tubes. The beeping machine is his heart monitor."

"It's so slow," Silver murmured, studying Gajeel's beaten face.

Juvia nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Talk to him, Silver. We can't stay long."

Silver swallowed, squeezing Gajeel's large hand. He wasn't sure how to talk to a sleeping person. He wasn't sure Gajeel would be able to hear him...or whether his words would help any.

"Hi Gajeel," Silver said again; so quietly, Juvia wasn't actually sure he'd uttered the words. "It's me...Silver. We're face-to-face this time. I like this better than hearing you from inside a hole in the ground. I think you're even bigger than I remember."

There was no answer from the large man. His breathing was shallow, muffled by the oxygen mask that he wore.

He glanced back at Juvia, who nodded to him encouragingly. Her soft smile eased the tension in his shoulders. Silver took a deep breath, watching the machines as they continued to beep.

"Please wake up, Gajeel," Silver pleaded, gripping a few of the man's massive fingers in his small hand, "I know we don't know each other well...but I know we'll be good friends. I want to talk to you for real. How can I thank you otherwise? You… you saved my life and I want you to live too. Please, please wake up."

The large man continued slumbering. Silver sucked in a sharp breath.

 _Talk to him._

"I want you to know that I'm going to be okay," Silver continued, "My mom and dad told me they both love me...just like you said. I was… wrong. It went too far, but it's because of you that I made up with my parents this morning. We talked… really talked… and things are better now. We're going home."

"Gajeel told you to make up with your parents?" Juvia asked, taking Gajeel's other hand.

Silver nodded, "He did. He told me I was wrong to doubt them. My parents love me. They would never _not_ want me _."_

"You have good parents," Juvia agreed, "I'm glad you and Gajeel had a chance to talk, even if it was under bad circumstances."

"He kept me so calm," Silver murmured, "Even though he was bleeding and in pain. He never let on how bad it was. He just kept me focused. He did it so that _I_ would survive. Now _he's_ the one in trouble. It's not fair."

"He's a good man," Juvia agreed, "I've been lucky enough to spend a bit of time with him too."

"He told me to make things right with Mom and Dad before it was too late...like it had been for him."

"Too late?" Juvia queried.

"Gajeel got into trouble when he was younger," Silver explained, though he didn't know the whole story. "He told me his dad died before they could make up. It's his deepest regret."

Juvia nodded, knowing the feeling all too well. She'd been alone for as long as she could remember.

"It's never too late," Juvia offered after a lengthy silence, "Gajeel was striving to be a better person. Stronger. More reliable. I have every confidence that his father loved him regardless of what happened in their past."

Silver nodded, "That's what Gajeel hoped too."

Silver fell silent, once again discomforted by the sheer amount of equipment in the room. Gajeel hadn't moved once during their visit; not so much a finger twitch.

Juvia turned her head to the door, listening. The nurse's meeting would be over soon.

"We have to go soon. Anything else you want to tell Gajeel?"

"Just thank you," Silver murmured, directing his words toward the man, "Thank you so much, Gajeel. It was you who got me through the entire ordeal. If you hadn't come along when you did, I don't know where I'd be now. It was your courage that kept me going. So get better, okay? I kept my part of the bargain. Now you have to keep yours. We promised each other, remember?"

Juvia placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, allowing the boy the moment he needed to pull himself together.

"Okay," she said once she felt Silver was under control again, "Let's go."

Silver squeezed Gajeel's hand one more time. "I'll see you on the outside, sir."

Juvia felt her heart twinge as the boy hugged the unconscious man. This boy...he was so kind hearted. She hoped that Gajeel knew on some level about the impression he'd left on him. She knew Silver would always remember it.

Juvia stuck her head out into the hallway, checking both ways before grabbing his hand and bolting out of the room. It had been a real risk to bring him here, but it had been worth it. She hoped the bond between Gajeel and Silver would have a chance to grow, but if Gajeel didn't get better, maybe he would know that his self-sacrifice had given Silver a new chance at life.

She grabbed his shoulder - his signal that they were about to dive head first into one of the laundry trolleys. He prepared himself, following her lead with a gigantic leap.

"Do we really have to go back through all these laundry baskets again?" Silver queried as she popped her head above the pile to check the hallways.

"Yes, Silver…" Juvia replied evasively, jumping from the cart. She was about to offer her hand to help Silver, but he was already on the ground beside her, preparing for the mad dash to the next bin, "Yes, we do."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I considered posting a warning at the beginning of the chapter that you might need some Kleenex...but it's way more fun to get reactions after the fact. I cried some serious tears here...but I think we have some resolution.**_

 _ **Working on the next chapter already. I need to hear from you - let me know what you think will happen next! 2 chapters to go!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


	30. Derpy Nerf

"Thanks, Babe," Natsu grinned, pulling Lucy down to his lap for a kiss as she passed him a beer, "You're the best."

"Natsu!" Lucy protested, "Remember we were going to work on our PDA?"

"Can't help it," Natsu replied, shooting Gray a cocky grin, "I'm the luckiest man alive."

Gray caught Levy's eye as she passed him a beer of his own with a gentle smile, "I would argue with that, Numbnuts."

She blushed as she sat on the arm of his lawn chair.

"Me too!" Cana declared. She set the ice chest containing the rest of the alcohol beside the picnic table, tossing one to Laxus before grabbing one for herself...and a second so she wouldn't have to get up again, "I'm feeling pretty lucky these days myself!"

"You're not even a man!" Freed pointed out. He sipped a glass of Chardonnay. Frowning, he passed it to Rufus for his opinion.

"I'm more man than you!" Cana shot back, her shit-eating grin making Laxus laugh.

"However," Freed stated, pointedly ignoring Cana's quip, "I would agree. Things are working out rather well for all of us. You know, I think I like the red wine better."

"We have all night," Rufus agreed, "Maybe we should try the fruit wine too."

"This was a good idea," Lucy told Gray and Levy as she struggled to get off Natsu's lap. He folded his arms around her waist, refusing to let her go, "The weather is finally turning nicer and it's the perfect night for a barbeque. Thank you for having us over."

"It was the least we could do," Levy stated, "We're lucky to have such amazing friends."

"Aren't you going to have a cooler or something?" Gray whispered in Levy's ear.

She shook her head, "I think we'll need a designated driver later. The alcohol is plentiful."

"Good point…although Lucy doesn't seem to be drinking either."

"She says at least one parent has to stay vigilant," Levy chuckled, "Clive can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

"You don't say! Where _is_ Clive anyway?"

Levy glanced to the lawn where the three older kids were in the middle of a game of bocce. Silver cheered as his ball came within inches of the white ball. Sadie's shoulders drooped because it had surpassed her ball. Daniel stepped up for his turn, his eyebrows furrowed with determination.

"You know Clive," Lucy interjected with a great sigh, "When he's not interested in what everyone else is doing, he makes his _own_ fun. I need to use the bathroom. Levy? Coming?"

"Sure," Levy stood up, squeezing Gray's hand as he let her go, "We'll check on Clive after."

"Excellent idea!" Lucy declared as she squirmed.

She wasn't having as much success getting away from Natsu. It seemed that alcohol made him even more affectionate toward her than usual. She finally had to elbow him in the ribs to buy her time to escape.

Natsu pouted as the two women disappeared through the door.

"Why do women always go to the bathroom together?" Freed asked, amusement in his voice.

Rufus shrugged, "You've got me. I never understood it."

"They just use the time to talk," Gray stated. He turned the propane on the barbeque, lighting the grill, "There's nothing sinister happening in there."

"Well, it's not like they can't talk in the house!" Natsu scoffed, "Men don't piss together. That's just gross. I have no interest in watching another guy take a leak. Like I know there's girl talk and stuff, but why the bathroom?"

Laxus took a long swig of his beer, "Maybe because there's a door to close?"

"So pointless!" Natsu threw his hands up in the air.

"They never said they were going to go to the bathroom _together_ ," Rufus pointed out, "They said they both need to use the bathroom anyway, so they'll check on Clive while they're in there."

"They are _so_ going to the bathroom together," Cana cackled, "Coming from a woman's perspective, there are just some things that can only be said in private. And we women are sorely outnumbered tonight...Plus, it's a great opportunity to check out each other's goods."

Gray and Laxus nearly spit out their beer. Natsu raised an eyebrow, not catching on.

"What?" Cana asked innocently, "You think men are the only ones who compare?"

She leaned forward, her eyes gleaming.

"So...which one of you is the biggest? I've got my money on Laxus."

"Are we talking about muscles here?" Natsu asked innocently, "Cuz if that's the case, I win."

Cana's eyes shone as she opened her mouth to explain.

"How about some music!?" Gray cried out, heading for the stereo he'd brought outside, "What we need is some tunes! Then I'll go get the hamburgers!"

"I'll help you bring the condiments out!" Freed volunteered, scrambling for the door.

* * *

It was as though he sensed her coming. Juvia had barely pulled the moped to a stop before she felt arms envelope her from behind.

"My love...where have you been?" Dan's worried voice came from behind, "I've been worried sick! It's been _days_!"

Juvia released a heavy sigh. She was not in the mood to deal with Dan at the moment. She had just come from visiting Gajeel at the hospital. Now she had to check on her shifts for the rest of the week quickly before going to her beloved Gray's house. He had invited her over for a barbeque and there was no time to spare. Thankfully, she'd had no trouble sneaking an extra large backpack into Gajeel's room. She had managed to get ready while she visited with him.

She elbowed him, getting off the moped quickly, "I can't deal with you right now, Dan. Get out of my way please."

Dan grinned knowingly, "I can imagine you're as overwhelmed with emotion as I am. It's been too long. I dream about you constantly. Your hair...your lips...your -"

Juvia pushed past him, stalking into the coffee shop. She pulled the door shut behind her, despite the hydraulics that kept the door from slamming, then locked it. Dan pressed his nose against the glass, calling to her desperately. It drew the stares of the crowd, but Juvia ignored them. She headed to the counter that Holly was wiping to check the schedule.

"Huh," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not on the schedule at all."

"Well, what do you expect?" Holly asked, "You blew 6 shifts, Juvia. You haven't been here all week."

"Don't worry, my love!" Dan piped up as he crashed through the front door.

Juvia face-palmed. Next time, she would remember to lock the front door too.

"I've been taking the extra shifts on," Dan declared, "I'll give the money to you. But I should probably move to your place right away since I won't be able to afford rent if I do that. Maybe we can head back to my place tonight to pack?"

Juvia didn't even dignify that with a roll of her eyes, turning back to Holly, "I'm still employed, right? The manager understands that I've been dealing with major things this week. Right? Holly?"

Holly's eyes turned sympathetic as she reached into a drawer, pulling out an envelope. She passed it to her friend, then resumed wiping the counter slowly as Juvia read the contents.

"My cheque," Juvia said out loud, "It's a little larger than I was expecting. Maybe I got a promotion!"

Holly shook her head, pulling on the attachment.

Juvia nodded, willing herself not to cry as she realized it was a Record of Employment. She stared at it for a long moment before giving a curt, accepting nod.

"Okay then. I'm going home."

"Stay for awhile," Holly suggested, "We can have a coffee...talk. Maybe we can talk to the manager together. He just doesn't understand everything you've been through in the past week! You've been a pretty decent employee otherwise… If you just explain -""

Juvia shook her head, her long bangs hiding her eyes, "It's okay. I'm just going to go."

"Juvia…" Holly pleaded.

Juvia offered her friend a smile, "I'm sure if it wasn't for you, I'd have been fired a long time ago. So thank you, Holly...for everything."

Several customers raised their heads, watching as Juvia headed for the door. She paused to unlock the back door.

"I'm right behind you!" Dan yelled obnoxiously, bursting forth to catch up.

Holly caught him by his ear, keeping him in place as Juvia held her head high. She pushed on the door.

"Leave her alone," Holly warned.

They watched the closed door together for a long moment. Customers began to return to their conversations. Holly only let go of Dan's ear once she saw the moped leave the parking lot.

It was the moment Dan had been waiting for. He bolted from the shop before Holly fully registered what was going on. Two seconds later, a burgundy moped sped off from the parking lot in hot pursuit.

"Hey…" a kind-looking man with reddish brown hair said, breaking up Holly's thoughts, "I can make my own coffee if you want. I know how. I used to work in a coffee shop. I'll still pay you for it."

She hadn't even realized someone had been standing at the counter. Holly smiled at him, taking his cup. Their fingers brushed, sending a blush to both sets of cheeks.

"I'll make it for you," Holly assured him, "Ample experience, huh? Any chance you're looking for a job?"

* * *

It had been at least 30 minutes since the ladies had gone in the house. Gray had already put the meat on the barbeque. Freed, Rufus, and Cana had helped prepare the salads. Dinner was ready. All that remained was to call everyone to the table.

Freed, Rufus, Natsu and Laxus were locked in some debate about the year's best movies. Gray had lost interest in the conversation long ago, although Cana put her two cents in frequently. The beer was starting to get to him. He wasn't drunk by any means, but definitely tipsy. Judging by the way the others were completely engaged in their conversation, he was sure _everyone_ had had their fair share. Eating would be a good thing.

"I'll go call the others," he said out loud as he stood up.

Nobody acknowledged him.

The house was decidedly quiet, Gray realized, as he wandered into the living room. He had thought that maybe Lucy and Levy had meandered in there after their bathroom break, but the room was empty.

"Levy?" he called out.

The room spun slightly. Gray made his way down the hall slowly, trailing one hand along the wall. Silver's bedroom door was closed. He could hear music coming from inside. Beyond that, the bathroom door was also closed.

They couldn't still be in there, could they?

He edged a little closer, careful not to make any noise. The closer he got, the more convinced he became that he heard voices from behind the closed door.

"Maybe it's wrong," Lucy murmured, "I'm sure I have another. We can do it again."

"There's no point," Levy said so quietly, Gray almost didn't hear her. He pressed his ear lightly against the door, "There's no mistaking that, Lucy. It's very clear."

There was a silence, then a muffled cry.

"It's a good thing!" Levy declared, "It's good, right?"

""How did this happen?" Lucy sighed deeply, "Okay - I _know_ how it happened! But why now?"

Gray held his breath...he was breathing _too loudly._

 _What the hell were they talking about?_

"Everything happens for a reason," Levy whispered, "Sure, it's a bit of a shock, but it always works out in the end...right?"

"Yeah. It does," Lucy agreed, her voice reluctant, "I take it you're happy then?"

Levy was quiet for a long moment before answering, "Yeah. Of course I am."

"He's going to shit his pants."

"He's going to be ecstatic," Levy rebutted.

Lucy chuckled. Gray imagined they were embracing right then.

 _Wait...who was going to be ecstatic?_

He wished his head wasn't swimming so much. He could really use the extra clarity now.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "He is."

"Let's get back to the party," Levy suggested, "They'll wonder what we've been doing for so long."

"Hey, Lev?"

There was a long pause. Gray had no idea what they were doing in there, but it was very quiet.

"I'm really glad you're my best friend," Lucy said, finally breaking the silence.

"Me too," Levy replied.

It went quiet again. Gray couldn't hear movement of any kind. Maybe _now_ they were hugging? Maybe they were...comparing?

 _Damnit, Cana! Get the fuck out of my head._

He jumped as the door opened.

"Gray!" Levy exclaimed as she reeled back, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here!?"

He mentally slapped himself.

The ladies exchanged surprised glances. The air tensed as all three blushed profusely.

"I just came to use the bathroom!" Gray blurted out, "And to tell you dinner is ready!"

Lucy stepped away from the door, gesturing him inside, "Go ahead...we're not stopping you."

Gray was frozen even after they passed him, disappearing down the hall. They whispered intently to each other, but Gray couldn't hear them now no matter how hard he strained his ears.

Sometimes he wished he had Natsu's impeccable hearing.

* * *

It became apparent when Juvia took another corner that the moped behind her was following her. And she was willing to bet she knew exactly who the driver was. She couldn't deal with it. Not today.

But convincing her assailant of that would be easier said than done.

Her teeth gritted as she racked her brain for an escape route, then decided there was really no point. She wasn't going to escape. From past experience, he would follow her relentlessly...especially now that he was traveling at the same rate as she.

"What do you want, Dan?"

"Only to be with you," he replied.

"It's never going to happen," she sighed wearily, "Give up. We aren't meant for each other. We don't even work at the same place anymore."

Dan stared at her expectantly, as though he was waiting for the _but._

"Look, I've had a really long day," Juvia told him, "I'm supposed to go to a barbecue tonight. I have no energy to deal with you. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"You're still hung up on that guy," Dan stated.

She nodded wearily.

"Can I go to the barbeque too?"

She shook her head.

"What about moving to your place?"

She shook her head again, "That was never going to happen."

He nodded, shuffling his feet, "We're a lot alike, Juvia. Neither of us really have a lot to fall back on...nobody trustworthy to call 'friend'. I really think we'd be so good together. Sometimes when you find someone that's willing to look past all your faults and misgivings, you should take a chance."

"We wouldn't be good together," she stated flatly.

"Not even a little?"

"No."

Dan offered her a smile, putting his helmet back on, "Okay, Juvia. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

She held back her sigh of relief until he mounted his moped, then sped away without another word.

She remained in that spot for a long time afterward, contemplating his words. He wasn't wrong. Friends of high caliber were hard to come by. And they should stick together no matter what.

She started the moped, realizing she could well be kissing all her chances of a future with Gray behind by making this foolish decision. But the truth was, he wasn't going to choose her no matter how much she tried to stay in the picture. Maybe instead of chasing the pipe dream, it was time to invest herself with the one person that had shown her true friendship.

* * *

Clive peered over the top of his podium as the last note faded into oblivion. The audience was dead silent behind him. He stepped forward, bowing deeply...and that's when the spectators went wild.

"Thank you!" Clive called, waving as the members of his orchestra also stood.

Leo the Lion was the tallest. He towered over the other stuffies - um - _musicians_. He placed his drumsticks down on the base drum, then bowed deeply to the ground. Beside him, Aries the Sheep curtsied, her cheeks reddening as she glanced to her partner, Virgo (Clive was pretending Virgo was a penguin since this was an animal band, but she was actually a maid doll that one of Silver's friends got him for his birthday last year...Silver _never_ played with her).

They stood from the keyboard, joining Leo to the side of the stage to make room for the electric guitar player, Capricorn, and the cymbals player, Taurus. Taurus let out a cry of victory, making the crowd go wild again.

The animal band pointed at Clive, breaking into cheers. Clive covered his heart with his hands, blushing deeply as he took another bow.

"Encore! Encore!" the crowd chanted.

"You want 'nother song?!" Clive asked them, glancing back at his band.

The audience screamed their answer.

"Okay!" Clive agreed, placing each animal back at their stations, "ONE! TWO! FOUR FIVE SIX EIGHT!"

The first note had barely sounded when the door opened, Clive's Uncle Gray peeking around the corner.

"Whatcha doin', Bud?" he asked, entering Silver's bedroom. He shut the door behind him, "Didn't you want to play with the other kids?"

"No," Clive replied, heaving a great, dramatic sigh, "They don't want to play with _me_."

Gray smiled, surveying the mess Clive had made in such a short time. He had taken every stuffy Silver owned out of a box from the closet - a box Silver rarely went into anymore. Gray kept the box because he knew Clive loved Silver's stuffed animal collection...and secretly, Silver wasn't ready to let it go yet.

Clive had also been into Silver's rock collection, selecting specific rocks to serve as Leo's drum set. He had Silver's electric keyboard laid out, a goat and a maid doll poised for action.

"Well, it looks like you're having fun all by yourself. What are you playing?"

"Band," Clive said simply. He raised his baton, preparing to continue. The show must go on. They couldn't disappoint their fans!

"I just came to get you," Uncle Gray explained, "The food is ready and the other kids are ready to eat."

Clive frowned, "But...song!"

Uncle Gray smiled, crossing the room to Silver's bed, "What if I listened to it too? Then will you come for dinner?"

Clive nodded, then waited for his uncle to get comfortable. He took the time to rearrange the audience so that they sat on the bed too. Afterall, the audience should all sit together.

Gray was thoroughly impressed. Sometimes it was hard to believe Clive was only approaching 3 years old.

Clive took his place at the podium, raising his baton majestically, then cued the music (pressed play on Silver's CD player).

The music began, a rousing rendition of 'It's a Small World' blasting out. Clive played the part of conductor well, raising his baton with the music crescendos and cuing each part on time.

When it was over, Gray and the other audience members clapped wildly.

"Okay, kiddo...let's clean up!" Gray suggested, patting his little music prodigy on the back, "Everyone is excited about barbeque dinner! And I _happen_ to know that there's a special hot dog there just for you!"

Clive raised an eyebrow, "Ketsup 'n' bacon 'n' cheese?"

"You know it."

Clive grinned, passing Gray his baton before happily throwing the stuffies back into their box with gusto. Momma _never_ put ketchup, bacon and cheese on his hot dogs. It was a serious treat.

Gray returned the grin, deciding to help. The sooner they cleaned up, the sooner they could eat. He placed the rocks back in Silver's rock collection before realizing he was still holding the baton.

He glanced down at it so that he could see where it needed to go to be properly put away...and froze.

"Hey Clive, where did you get your baton?" Gray asked.

He could feel the blood racing to his face.

Clive chucked the keyboard into the play box, "Bathroom."

Gray swallowed, then looked down at the baton once more. The white stick was contoured at the end, 3 small windows appearing at the end. A solid pink line crossed one window. Two solid pink lines crossed the other. The top window displayed a very clear plus sign in blue.

Was this...what he _thought_ it was?

The room spun slightly. Gray sat on the bed, staring at the stick with wide eyes as though it would change or disappear. Was that why Lucy and Levy had been in the bathroom for so long?

"All done!" Clive announced brightly.

Gray barely noticed the cleaner room...or Clive as he skipped to the door, slipping out into the hallway to go claim his favourite hot dog. He sat in stunned silence, contemplating the conversation he'd overheard in the bathroom.

"Levy…" he murmured to himself. She said herself she wasn't drinking... "Can it be true?"

What surprised him was how much he hoped it was.

* * *

"Tackle football!" Natsu growled, eyeing Laxus, "C'mon...it'll be fun!"

"You don't have enough people," Rufus reminded him, "You can't play with only 2 players. Then it's just wrestling with balls between you."

Freed choked on his drink, making Levy and Lucy burst out laughing. Rufus realized what he'd said, flushing instantly.

Natsu was oblivious, "We do too have enough players! Gray, Levy, Lucy, Cana, you, Freed, me and Laxus! And the kids! We can break up into teams of…"

He paused, counting on his fingers as he tried to work out the teams.

"How about a nice, _peaceful_ game of frisbee or something?" Lucy suggested.

"NERF GUNS!" Silver yelled.

"NERF GUNS!" Sadie, Daniel and Clive echoed.

"Yessss!" Natsu agreed, glaring at Laxus, "If I can't beat the crap out of you, I'll just shoot you!"

Laxus laughed boisterously, pausing to help Cana out of her chair. She stumbled slightly, giggling when she landed in his arms.

"I'm not sure if Natsu and Laxus are getting along better, or if they've just entered a new phase of rivalry," Lucy commented to Levy.

She grabbed the potato salad off the table to take it inside.

"At least they're not enemies anymore," Levy agreed, "Laxus even apologized to me about our date. He's turned over a new leaf."

"I'm not sure it's a good thing," Lucy grumbled.

Natsu and Laxus were selecting their Nerf guns. Natsu tested his gun by aiming it straight at Laxus's ass. The large man roared with surprise, then fired off his gun in retaliation. The two grown men were more into it than the excited kids.

"Natsu has definitely kicked into competitive mode," Levy agreed, "I'll help clear the table, but we have to hurry. I wanna make sure I get one of the big guns."

"Wait!" Gray exclaimed, "You're not playing, are you?"

"Why not?" Levy queried as she headed for the patio doors, "It's going to be fun and Silver spent all afternoon counting out equal piles of bullets. Can't let all his hard work go to waste."

"Your leg is still hurting! Maybe we could play crib instead!" Gray suggested. He grabbed the leftover hotdog buns, following her inside, "Or lawn bowling! Or Duck Duck Goose!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. She wondered if Freed had caught on to that, but he was otherwise occupied.

"I'm _fine_ , Gray!" Levy promised, giving him a firm hug, "I promise I won't go overboard."

"But what if -"

"Oh brother," Cana rolled her eyes, "Overprotective much?"

Gray glared at her, "I'm just saying she's been going through a lot. It would be bad if she hurt herself again!"

Levy placed her hand over his, giving it a small squeeze, "I'm aware of my limitations. I won't overdo it. I'll be careful. I promise."

He squeezed her hand back, giving her a weak smile before standing up to help her gather the dishes.

"Freed? Rufus?" he asked lightheartedly, "Will you join us?"

"I can't say I've ever played with Nerf guns before," Rufus murmured, "But Daniel seems awfully excited. Perhaps I'll give it a try."

"Very well, then," Freed agreed, rising to his feet, "Let's see if we can pick our guns before Levy gets back. We'll need every edge we can get."

Levy's eyes widened, then broke into a run to get the contents of the table inside.

* * *

"I'll get that for you," Gray offered, taking the stack of plates from her.

He whistled as he began to stack them in the dishwasher.

She filled the sink with sudsy water, then turned to grab the cast iron pot they'd use to boil the corn on the cob for supper.

"I'll do it!" Gray grinned, grabbing the pot before she could. He plucked it into the water, grinning at her, "You should take it easy tonight! It's been a long week."

"You've had a long week too," Levy reminded him, "And I wasn't planning on doing a complete clean up. The others will also help later. We should play a game with our guests. I'm sure the Nerf game is going to start soon. I still need to pick my gun."

Gray abandoned the pot, wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned to leave. He smelled her hair as he pulled her into his chest.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied, returning the hug.

He didn't let go.

"Um...Gray?"

"I'm not done yet. I feel like I've barely seen you today."

"You've seen me _all_ day," she reminded him, "First we went to the mall, then for ice cream, then to the supermarket…"

"Don't care. Just a little longer."

She relaxed when he kissed her tenderly.

"I really...really love you."

"Gray...what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he promised, "I just want you to know."

"Okay...I know...now let's go join our -"

"We should go on a vacation."

Levy pulled back, her mouth agape, "Gray?"

"You and me. We should go somewhere tropical."

"It's almost summer," she dead-panned.

"Then somewhere icy! I've always liked the cold better anyway!"

His gaze was intense and tender at the same time. He had never in all their time together looked at her like that. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Not that she was complaining. His eyes were full of love for her. Honestly, it made her melt inside.

"We can't just go on vacation!" Levy reasoned, "We've both had time off work because of...everything this week."

"Nobody will care if we take another week."

"Maybe not Mr. Makarov. He knows what happened, but I still need my job."

"Quit."

Gray pulled her back into his arms. It was like he couldn't get close enough to her. As much as she loved it, this was neither the place nor the time.

"You wanna tell me what's bugging you?" she asked after another long hug.

"Not bugging," Gray mumbled. He kissed the top of her head, "Far from bugging. I'm happy, Lev. I'm just so happy!"

Maybe she would volunteer information if he hinted strongly enough. She was probably struggling. He wanted her to feel safe and open to tell him anything...and to know that he would support her and love her even more. Maybe if he paved the way for her, it would be easier.

"Why do I think there's more to it than that?"

He snickered. She knew him so well.

"Okay...so earlier tonight…" he began to confess.

"Yo, Ice-for-Brains!" Natsu yelled in the door, "Get your ass out here! It's me, Rufus, Levy, Cana, Silver and Lucy against you, Freed, Laxus, Sadie and Daniel! Clive is the loose canon. Everyone he shoots dies!"

"Go away!" Gray bellowed back, "We're having a moment!"

"Fuck that!" Natsu shouted.

He stomped inside, forcing himself between Levy and Gray. Levy giggled, taking the opportunity to go pick out a gun.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been authorized to kick your ass?! You're not getting out of this!"

"It's been a few months at the most!" Gray growled.

"A few months is too long!" Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles, "Oh yeah...this is going to be fun!"

Gray sighed as Levy disappeared outside.

"Dude, you just ruined a really important moment."

"What - were you proposing?" Natsu mocked as he started pushing Gray for the door.

Gray dug his heels into the carpet, refusing to budge, "Seriously, man...we need to find a game that's a lot less violent."

"Violent!" Natsu burst out laughing, "Dude - they're Nerf darts. Nobody can get hurt!"

"They can the way we play!" Gray snapped.

"Since when do you give a crap about that?" Natsu laughed, "You live for this shit! Now let's _go!_ "

Gray sighed heavily, relenting. If he couldn't get everyone to play another game, then he'd have to be the _best_ player out there.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she worked to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah," Levy harrumphed, "Not even winded...and I still have most of my bullets. Somehow."

Lucy gave an undignified snort, "We both know how. I'm still trying to figure how out he managed to barrel roll from the opposite end of the yard to protect you from Laxus that time."

"Yeah," Levy agreed, "That _was_ impressive. I'm not sure Gray realizes I'm not on his team."

"Meanwhile, _my_ husband takes great pride in shooting me every chance he gets...even though we're on the _same_ team...usually right in the butt," Lucy laughed heartily, offering her friend an iced tea, "Our time out is almost over. Better have a drink while you can."

Levy nodded, downing half the can. The kids approached the table, throwing their Nerf guns into a big bin.

"We're gonna go put a movie on," Silver told Levy.

Sadie, Clive and Daniel followed him wordlessly, their steps heavy with fatigue. It was amusing that the kids were the first to tire. The men and Cana showed no signs of slowing their game.

"Go ahead," Levy told him, "Remember to pick something Clive can watch too."

"I will," Silver promised. He gave her a hug before disappearing with the other kids.

Lucy relaxed into her chair, "I guess we don't have to rejoin after all. Half the players defected and the rest have changed the game. Looks like everyone is out for themselves now."

Levy nodded her agreement, cringing as Freed and Rufus rounded the same bush, colliding at full speed. Simultaneously, Laxus rapid-shot Cana in the back, stunned when she slipped right between his legs, then returned the assault from the other side. Gray and Natsu were both behind bushes, desperately picking bullets off the ground.

Now that Levy had sat down, Gray immersed himself in 'revenge killings'.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Lucy asked.

Natsu had Gray cornered, peppering him with bullets. It seemed Gray hadn't collected enough bullets. He opted to throw bullets straight off the ground back at his merciless friend rather than take the time to reload.

"Yeah," Levy said confidently, "I think he'll be ecstatic."

* * *

Juvia sat beside Gajeel's bed, holding his hand lightly. It was shift change time, so she didn't need to worry about nurses walking in for approximately 8 ½ minutes. At that point, she would probably have about 40 minutes in the locker before the first shift break. It was much easier to sneak out when some nurses were on break and the others were doing rounds.

Usually Juvia had a list of everything she wanted to tell him for the night in her mind's eyes well before coming to his room. When she ran out of things to say, she read to him. She had managed to snag a copy of 'Becoming Jane' from the lobby. They were already on Chapter 7 - and they'd only started the novel the other night. Tonight, she stared listlessly at him for a full ten minutes before she uttered anything at all.

"Can we talk?" she asked, taking her place at the edge of his bed.

Gajeel showed no signs of responding...not that she expected him to. She'd read the chart tonight, as she always did when arrived at the room. It stated that there was still ample brain activity. His body was _trying_ to heal. The next few days would be instrumental for his recovery.

"I'm lost," she said in a low voice, "I went to work today only to find out I don't have a job anymore. I mean...I know it was just a coffee shop...but it was my job. I loved it there."

She was beginning to wonder if he'd ever wake up. She was constantly vigilant for the slightest movement - anything that would indicate a change in his condition.

"Or at least that's what I tell myself."

There was still no response.

"I'm capable of more. I know if I had the right opportunity, I could excel. And places like the coffee shop are not going to get me where I want to go. So...what do I do? I need to make ends meet...and the only thing I'm qualified for at the moment is customer service.

She turned her back pacing back and forth.

"I'm at a crossroads, Gajeel. I know you've been at this exact place...because you've been trying to turn your life around and become someone important...someone worthy of respect. I want that too...but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get out of this rut I'm in. On top of that, I've finally had to admit to myself that Viagra has fallen flaccid. I've done all I can. I need to let Gray go. Nothing seems to be going right."

She glanced back at him, half expecting him to scoff at her and offer some lame, unhelpful comment.

She wished he would.

"So as my best friend, you have to help me claw my way to the top," she told him, "Besides...you've been asleep long enough now. It's high time to get your ass out of that bed. You've got school coming up in a month, right? That's not a lot of time. Your professors aren't going to go easy on you if you sleep in. Wake up already!"

She could have sworn she saw the corners of Gajeel's mouth twitch. Juvia froze, watching him with wide eyes as she mentally begged him to do it again.

She frowned, noting a change in temperature of his hand. It was clammy instead of warm. His face was deathly pale. Panic set in as she noted the change on the heart monitor.

By the time the alarms started going off, Juvia was already out in the hallways, screaming at the top of her lungs for help.

* * *

"Okay, man…'fess up…" Natsu prodded, "What's going on with you?"

He was alone with Gray on the balcony. Levy was saying goodnight to Laxus and Cana while Lucy, Freed, and Rufus tucked the sleeping kids into Silver's room for the night.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gray stated, taking a long drag off his cigarette. He refused to look at his friend in the eye, knowing Natsu had a way of picking out uncertainty.

"Let's make a list then," Natsu leaned back in his chair, counting on his fingers, "First, you took a loooooooooong time tonight after checking on Clive. The kid doesn't waddle very fast and he came back ages before you. The girls came back from the bathroom as red as tomatoes, but you didn't come back for almost 10 minutes after that. During dinner, you barely ate, instead making sure that Levy had more than her share. During out Nerf game, you went all ape shit covering Levy's ass so that nobody could get anywhere close to her. She wasn't even on your team! Then, once the kids and the girls stopped playing - when the _real_ fun was supposed to start - I beat the living fuck out of you because you were too busy staring at the girls at the table, or more specifically Levy. Constantly. Like I'm pretty sure I don't have a single bruise from your half-assed patheticness. Not that I usually get bruises when we play because I am definitely better than you in every way...but tonight, you sucked more than usual. And now, you're sitting here, listening without interrupting. So..what's the deal, man?"

Gray sighed heavily, crushing his cigarette into the ashtray. Natsu stared at him expectantly. He hated that expression. Natsu could hold it for _hours._ It was a direct result of his wife's influences, no doubt.

"I think Levy's pregnant," Gray confided to his best friend hesitantly. He reached for another cigarette from the carton on the table.

Natsu chuckled, "And you think that _why?"_

"Clive was playing with the positive pregnancy test," Gray told him, holding up a defensive hand when Natsu's mouth dropped open, "Don't worry! I took it away and threw it in the garbage..then made Clive wash his hands."

"And it was definitely positive?" Natsu asked.

Gray nodded solemnly, "Almost right after Levy and Lucy spent a half hour in the bathroom earlier."

Natsu paused, eyeing his friend carefully.

"You know if she's pregnant, she's not suddenly breakable, right?"

Gray snickered. He placed his unlit cigarette back into the packet.

"Don't smother her, man," Natsu warned, "There will be plenty of time to cater to her later on in the pregnancy. Trust me. It will be mandatory. Right now, you're better off to give her space."

Gray picked up the cigarette again, taking a deep breath as he placed it in his mouth and fumbled with the lighter, "I've been a dad longer than you have, Natsu. I've been through the pregnancy thing before - and trust me - Cana was _way_ moodier than Levy could possibly be. I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Natsu smirked, pointing at his friend, "Cuz you're totally about to light the wrong end."

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Levy sighed happily as she shut the door behind the last of their guests, "This was a good idea, Gray. I'm glad we did it."

"Me too," Gray agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "And now...we're all alone. Supper has been cleaned up, courtesy of our guests. The kids are all sleeping. Whatever shall we do?"

"Hmmm," Levy hummed, ghosting her lips lightly against Gray's, "I don't know...got any bright ideas?"

"You could...tell me about your day," he suggested as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"You were with me the entire day," she lamented, leaning back to give him access to her throat, "And this is the 2nd time today that you've alluded to that. Is there something I should know?"

"More like something I should know," he admitted sheepishly, "So...anything to share?"

Levy contemplated momentarily before shaking her head, "Nope. I've got nothing. Maybe you should enlighten me though...you've been acting a little strange all night."

"Have not!"

"Have too," Levy nuzzled his ear, "So? What was that little freak out you did outside the bathroom?"

"You freaked out too," he reminded her, "What were you and Lucy doing in there?"

"I asked you first."

They both chuckled, relaxing into each other's arms.

"I'm so happy about the news, Lev."

She frowned, but she couldn't see his face since they remained in a tight embrace, "You know?"

Gray smoothed the hair back from eyes, gazing lovingly at her, "Yeah, I know, Lev. I overheard you talking with Lucy...and then Clive found the stick."

Her mouth fell out, no words coming out as he hushed her with a single finger.

"Don't worry. I disposed of it properly in our private bathroom and made Clive wash his hands."

"I-I thought we _did_ get rid of it," Levy stammered.

"I'm kind of glad you didn't," Gray shrugged, "I mean...I've been waiting for you to tell me all night."

"I was _going_ to tell you," Levy assured him, "But Lucy wanted Natsu to know first."

Gray froze, withdrawing slightly, "Natsu? Why Natsu?"

"He's her husband! I'm sorry, Gray, but it wasn't my place to tell you until Natsu knew first."

Gray looked thoroughly confused, "He needed to know about _our_ baby first?"

Levy's mouth dropped open momentarily as the lights went on. _Now_ she understood his confusion.

"Oh Gray…"

She enveloped him with her small arms, holding him tightly.

"It's not me. I'm not pregnant. Lucy and Natsu are having another baby."

Gray's heart plummeted to his feet. The disappointment shocked him. While it had been a little overwhelming at first, he realized now just how excited he had allowed himself to get at the prospect of having a baby with Levy. This woman had completed his small family. She had become everything to him. She was planning to go back to her apartment soon since her foot was so much better...and he really didn't want her to go.

"Marry me," he murmured in her ear.

"Gray, it's not me! I'm not preg-"

"It doesn't matter," he told her, "I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you get nervous when you have a secret. I love the way you bond with Silver and the way you laugh. I love living with you and co-hosting parties. You complete me. Baby or no baby, I really want to marry you."

Levy was sure Gray could hear her heart pounding. A myriad of emotions bombarded her as she took a shaky breath in.

At first, Gray was terrified that he was moving too fast for her again. Her body shook as tears gathered in her eyes. He stroked her arm, mentally preparing himself for her rejection. He would back off. She could even go back to her apartment if she needed to. He would wait for her until the end of time if that's what it took.

"You don't have to answer now," Gray started to say.

"Yes!" Levy squeaked out.

Gray tightened his grip on her hips, anticipation flooding through his veins. He wanted to believe what he'd just heard more than anything, but needed to know he'd heard correctly.

He would give her an out, "I mean it...You don't have to answer now. I'm not pressuring you."

"I'm not pressured," she said evenly.

She pulled back, running soft fingers down the side of his face.

"I love you too, Gray. If it had been me that was pregnant, I would have been thrilled...because you are _everything to me._ I cannot imagine my life without you. I want this. I want _you_...and Silver...and anyone else that comes along in the future. So yes...I'll marry you."

Gray wasn't sure which of them started crying first, or who kissed who first. All he knew was that he was wrapped up in the arms of the most amazing woman in the world…

...and that it would probably be a good idea to pick the frenzy of flying clothing strewn en route to the bedroom sometime before morning.

* * *

Several people passed the bench that Juvia sat on outside of the hospital on a cold, stone bench, but nobody acknowledged her. Juvia scarcely noticed as she withdrew into her own little world.

And then it started to rain.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so the story isn't COMPLETELY completed...but we are down to the last chapter. I needed to get this chapter out so that I can concentrate on Nalu Week next week!**_

 _ **Are you doing Nalu WeeK? Let me know! I'll be sure to watch for your stories! I'm pleased to say I think I know a few people who are! Keep an eye out for MorriganFae, Wordsaremyspells1331, and Professor of Gallifrey!**_

 _ **If you're bored in the meantime, feel free to read the previous entries from 2016, 2017, 2018 and Random Prompts on my profile. FIRST PROMPT IS OUT ON MONDAY, JULY 1 - WHICH by the way, is Canada Day :D**_

 _ **Last chapter of Before I Get Gray will be out shortly after that!**_

 _ **Luv ya!**_

 _ **~Shana~**_


End file.
